I'm A Pony?
by Ashbel Longhart
Summary: A young starting to be brony get's transported to Equestria. That line would have been a great way to start a summary if it wasn't for the fact that I WAS THE ONE THAT GOT TRANSPORTED! Who ever did this to me can go fuck themselves. *A Self-Insert* Rated T to be safe.
1. Pony 1: I'm a pony?

**I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this, I really don't. I just started watching the series and my hands moved on their own. Wait, you're probably wondering who I am. I'm Ashbel Longhart, famous for writing RWBY and the Amnesia Swordsman and The Wizard of Zero and His Little Sister. It's nice to meet you Fanfiction MLP readers. This is my first self-insert fic so go easy on me. Anyway, time for the disclaimer.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. All rights go to Hasbro Studios. I just own this story and nothing more.)**

**Now, as a self-insert, you're going to see overly powered self-inserts like other fic. I'm no different, but I'm going to shorten that. I want to make my SI more realistic. In the future, expect some OP moments for my SI and expect elements from games for those OP moments. Hope you enjoy. And before I forget, this fic was inspired by The Warrior of Twilight's fic: A Journey Beyond Sanity. Forgive me if I make references to it.**

* * *

**Friendship 1: I'm a pony!? **

* * *

Ow...What was the saying? Someone get the number on that truck? I have never been in so much pain since...never. I'm the type of guy that stays away from anything that might get myself hurt so being in so much pain is really surprising. Looks like god's being a bitch again, no offense to all christians out there. I open my eyes, but that became a big mistake when the rays of the sun hit my eyes, forcing my to wince in more pain and close my eyes. I hate mornings. I rub my eyes and found my arm to be incredibly soft for some reason.

"Look, he's waking up." I hear a voice, male and quite young.

"I can see that." Another voice spoke, this time female.

'Where are my glasses?' I thought, reaching out my hand until they came upon a familiar feel of thin metal. I put them on me and open my eyes slowly. The first thing I notice right away was that I was on the ground. Why the heck was I sleeping here. Last time I remember, I was sleeping in my bed, not outside on the dirt ground.

"What do you think we should do?" The first voice spoke.

"I don't know." The second voice spoke.

Once my eyes open completely, I turn to see who was talking. What I didn't expect was to see was multi-colored purple pony and a purple...dinosaur? To my further surprise, the pony open's mouth...and spoke.

"Hey, are you alright?"

My eyes widen and I screamed, "What the fuck!?" I got up to jump back, but I instantly fell to the ground instead, finding it incredibly to stand on my two legs.

"Whoa, easy there. We're not gonna hurt you." The purple dinosaur said. "By the way, we're in front of you.

Why the heck did he talk to me like I was a blind person? I mean, my eye sight isn't the best, but it's not so bad that I'm blind. "I'm not blind."

"Oh, sorry." The dinosaur apologized. "Your eye colored kinda fooled me."

I went to push myself up off the ground, but I noticed a 'clop' sound when my hand the ground. Looking, my eyes widen further when I saw a a hoof instead of my hand. Again, I screamed, "What the fuck!?" Sitting up, I stare at my hand turned hooves and realized that my entire lower part was that of a pony!

"Are you alright mister?" The tiny, purple dinosaur asked. "You look like you've never seen your body before."

"A mirror! Do you have a mirror!?" I asked.

"No, but we're nearby a stream-" The purple talking pony didn't get to say anymore as I dashed at a speed I didn't know I even had.

Quickly finding the stream, I looked at the water which was super clear and clean. I bet it'll taste refreshing. But I'm not here to talk about the water, I'm here to use it as a mirror. Reflecting off of the surface of the water, I see a face that I did not recognize. Is that...me!?

Taking a closer look, the reflection mimicking my action as I got closer look at what appears to be me, a pony. OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!?

As a pony, I had black fur, the same shade of that of a crow. Inspecting to see my black hair, I instead saw short, sliver-white hair, spiked up and parted to the right. Looking even closer, I saw that my eyes had changed from brown to a silver color that made it look like I was blind. I guess that explains why the dinosaur talked to me like I was blind. Looking behind, I also had a tail, the same color and shade as that of my hair. If I had green eyes, I would have looked like pony version of Danny Phantom. I then opened my mouth and saw that my teeth were purely white and had the braces off. I wasn't supposed to take those off for another year or so. All in all, my new form had no traces of my original form. I also noticed that I looked kinda cartoony.

"Wha...how...why...when..." I tried to say something about my new form, but my sudden new appearance had stopped my brain from functioning properly.

"Are you alright?" Turning around, I see that the purple pony was the one that asked.

Physically, yes. Mentally, no. Wait a minute.

I stared with wide eyes at two. It's Twilight Sparkle and Spike from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! What're they doing here!?

"Hey, are you OK?" Twilight asked.

Did I ever mention that I watch anime and tokusatsu? Why am I telling you this? Well, I've developed habits of acting like the characters in those shows so the reason why I'm telling you this is because of this.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

"W-What's wrong!?" Twilight asked.

I didn't answer her as I could do nothing but stare at the two with wide eyes and a jaw open.

"I think he landed on his head when he fell." Spike said to the purple pony.

Wait, what? "I fell?"

The two of them looked at each other before Spike was the one to explain. "Well, me and Twilight here were on our carriage, minding our own business, when suddenly, there was this big flash of light and then, we saw you fall from the sky."

I stared at him in disbelief. "You're saying that I fell from the sky?" He nodded. "That's ridiculous."

"But it's true." Spike said, insisting that what he said was true. "Twilight saw it too, right?"

I turned to Twilight and she nodded. "We were pretty surprised. What was an Earth Pony like you doing up in the air?"

Wait, Earth Pony. I looked around myself and saw no wings so I can't be a Pegasus. I touched my head and felt no horn so I can't be a Unicorn and since I don't have either, there is no way I can be an Alicorn. Which means that the only thing I can be was an Earth Pony. How boring yet fitting.

Wait, she refered to me as an Earth Pony, a saying that should only be in the series. I then looked around my surroundings for the first time. Everything around me was animated! The trees, the mountains, even the stream was like a cartoon. That can only mean one thing. I was in the world of MLP! The thought brought a headache to my head as I grasped it and rubbed it to hopefully ease the pain.

"You don't look so well." Spike commented.

"Trust me, my little lizard friend, not looking so well i the least of my problems right now." I said.

"What do you mean?" The little dragon asked.

I sigh and then began to explain.

* * *

**(One Explanation Later)**

I had somehow gotten on the carriage Twilight and Spike had probably ridden on as we took off with two armored Pegasus pulling. Judging from this scene, I must be in the first episode, right at the beginning. Before we got on the carriage, I happen to notice a backpack containing some of my personal belongings. After I gotten done explaining, I waited for the their replies.

"So let me get this straight." Twilight said. You're not actually a pony..."

I nod.

"You're something called a human being..."

I nod again.

"From a planet called Earth..."

I nod a third time.

"Where non-sentient ponies exist..."

Another nod.

"In another universe."

"That's right." I confirmed.

"Do you actually expect me to believe that?" Twilight asked.

"Do you actually expect me to believe that I fell from the sky?" I countered.

"Point taken." Twilight said. "But how do you explain being a pony?"

"That I don't know." I said, looking at my hooves. "It's not like I chose to become a pony, an Earth Pony of all things, although, it does fit."

"How?" Spike asked.

"Human beings aren't exactly magical like Unicorns and Alicorns." I said. "In fact, magic doesn't even exsist."

"Then how do you survive most of the time?" Twilight asked.

"Through hard work and brain power." I said. "By the way, where are heading?"

"To a place called Ponyville." Spike answered, making Twilight slump against the carriage.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked, though I already knew what was wrong.

"Her mentor, Princess Celestia, has assigned Twilight to supervise the preporations for this year's Summer Sun Celebration." Spike explained.

"Okay, but I don't see the problem."

"Well, the thing is that she has to make friends while she's there." Spike said. "And I'd say it's about time she made some friends."

Twilight just groaned at him.

"So you're telling me that she's really going to Ponyville to make some friends while checking preparations for this Summer Sun Celebration." I said and he nodded. I commented on this when I watched the episode and I'm going to comment again. "That is the most stupidest reason I've ever heard."

Spike turned to me in surprise and Twilight perkered up her head.

"Who sends someone to some place he's never been to go and make some friends?" I asked. "She probably has better things to do."

"Finally, someone get's me!" Twilight said. "He's right, Spike, I have better things to do than making friends."

"And those things would be?" I asked, already knowing what she was going to say.

"Stopping the Mare on the Moon's return." Twilight said.

"Like I keep telling you Twilight, that's just an old pony's tale." Spike said.

"Mind telling me about this old pony tale?" I asked.

"It's basically a tale that says that a Mare on the Moon that was banished long ago on the moon by Princess Celestia herself and after a thousand years, she's supposed to return." Spike explained. "But it's just a story and _not_ true."

Oh if only you knew Spike, if only you knew.

"It is so true." Twilight said. "After I get done with checking the preparations, I get to the library to find some proof on Nightmare Moon's return."

Oh, a library. I love libraries. It's quite and filled with books. What more does someone need in a library?

"But, when will you make some friends like the Princess said?" Spike asked Twilight.

"She said to check on preparations." Twilight said. "I am her student and I will do my royal duty, but the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends."

Oh, if only you knew Twilight, if only you knew-hey, we're here! We got off the carriage and Twilight thanked the Pegasus for helping us get here. Looking around, Ponyville looked just as nice as it was in the TV.

"Maybe the ponies of Ponyville have interesting things to talk about." Spike suggested as the one and only Pinkie Pie was walking towards us. She stopped right next to us when she saw Spike gesturing to her. "C'mon Twilight, just try."

Reluctantly and nervously, Twilight let out a "Hello?" to Pinkie.

As expected, Pinkie gasped and zoomed passed us, probably going to prepare a party for Twilight as she is knew in Ponyville.

"Well, that was interesting." I couldn't help but comment.

Spike sighs as Twilight walks away and me and Spike follow. As we walked, Spike got a a pencil and paper out of no where and said that the paper was the check list. First stop on the list, heading towards Sweet Apple Acres to go check the food for the celebration. It didn't take long to get to the form after we asked for some directions and let me tell you, the place looked amazing up close.

Just as we entered through the gates, we heard a "Yeehah!" and quickly turned our heads to see the one and only Applejack running towards an apple tree and kicked it, causing all the apples on it to fall down, every apple landing in a bucket and not a single one spilling. On a scale of one to ten, I gave Apple Jack a ten. Adjusting my backpack, I followed Twilight and Spike as we approached Applejack.

"Good afternoon." Twilight greeted. "My name is Twilight Sparkle-!" Whatever Twilight was about to say was forgotten as Applejack had suddenly grabbed her hoof and started to shake it at a very fast pace.

"Well howdy do Miss Twilight! A pleasure making your aquantence!" Applejack said. "I'm Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do love making new friends."

"F-Friends!? A-A-Actually, I, uh..." Twilight tried to say something but the swinging of her hoof made her unable to say anything properly.

Applejack then turned to me after she let go of Twilight's arm which was still shaking. "And who might you be?"

Just as I was about to say something, I stopped. I forgot to make a name for my new pony form! Quick, think of something. After a few seconds, I replied with my new name. "Uh...Ash...Heart?" Looking back, the name I came up with was stupid. It's just an abbreviation of my FanFiction Author name.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you too." Applejack, grabbing my hoof and shaking it just as fast as Twilight's. "By the way, I'm right in front of ya."

"I can see you just fine. I'm not blind." I said.

"Oh, sorry. Yer eyes fooled me." Applejack apologized.

Why do I have a feeling that my eyes are going to become a running gag? She then stopped and I had Spike help me stop my shaking arm.

"So, what can I do yer for?" Applejack asked us.

"Ahem." Twilight cleared her thought before speaking. "I am here to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. Are you in charge of the food?"

"We sure sugar are." Applejack said, talking about her and her family. "Would you care to sample some?"

"Sure, I guess." Twilight said.

Applejack then sped away and rang a triangle, calling for every pony that was part of the family, which were a lot. Before I could get out of the way, a stampede of ponies ran over us and brought us to a table. Applejack then appeared and introduced us to the Apple family while each pony brought over an apple treat. After Applejack had finished introducing the family, Twilight made an attempt to go, but the puppy eye no jutsu strikes again in the form of the youngest family member of the Apple family, Apple Bloom, making us all stay for brunch. Gotta say, the food was pretty good. With me there, I was able to help Twilight and Spike finish all of the food cause wasting food is a no, no in my books. Plus, Twilight escaped eating too much food.

After we had our fill, we left the farm and left to go meet the one who was in charge of clearing the clouds for today.

"There's supposed to be a Pegasus named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds." Spike said as we looked up to see plenty of clouds in the sky.

"Well, she's not doing a very good job, now is she?" Twilight said.

"Twilight, you might want to step back." I said, getting out of the way of the incoming Pegasus.

"Why?" Twilight didn't get to say more as Rainbow Dash crashed into her, both of them crashing into a puddle of mud.

"S'cuse me." Rainbow Dash said, getting off of Twilight.

Twilight let a growl escape her mouth.

"Let me help get you clean." Rainbow Dash said before she flew away and came back a second later, mud free and with a rain cloud. She then got on it and started to hop on it, making a shower of water come out of the cloud, leaving Twilight soaking wet. "Whoops, guess I over did it."

"You think?" I said.

"How about this." Rainbow Dash then started to spin around Twilight at super fast speed, making a tornado. "My very own, one of a kind, Rainbow Dry!" That pun was horrible. "You don't have to thank me. It's the least I can do for accidentally-" What ever Rainbow Dash was about to say next was drowned out by her laughter, caused by Twilight's now messed up hair. Spike soon followed and I had to keep myself from joining, less I face Twilight's wrath later.

"You must be Rainbow Dash." I said, walking up to the laughing pair.

Hearing her name, Rainbow stopped laughing and got up. "The one and only. Why? You heard of me?"

"We heard you were supposed to be keeping the sky clear." Twilight said. She sighed before speaking again. "I'm Twilight Sparkle and the Princess sent me to check up on the weather."

Rainbow Dash then flew up and layed down on a cloud. "Yeah, yeah, don't worry about that. I'll do it in a sec. Just as soon as I'm done practicing."

"Practicing for what?" Twilight asked.

"The Wonder Bolts!" Rainbow gestured to a nearby poster, showing the Wonder Bolts. "They're going to be preforming at the Celebration tomorrow and I'm going to show them my sweet moves."

"The Wonder Bolts?" Twilight asked. "

"Yep." Rainbow replied.

"The most talented flyers in all of Equestria?" Twilight asked again.

"That's them." Rainbow replied again.

"Pff, please." Twilight said, making Rainbow turn to Twilight. "They'd never accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day."

"Hey, I can clear this sky in ten seconds flat." Rainbow said.

"Prove it." Twilight challenged.

Rainbow then proceeded to clear all of the clouds hanging over Ponyvillie. And as luck would have for her, in ten seconds flat.

"See? What I say? Ten seconds flat." Rainbow said in a smug tone. "I'd never leave Ponyville hanging."

Twilight was too amazed at what she just saw to say anything. Me, I wasn't impressed. This pony has nothing on Sonic the Hedgehog.

"You should see the look on your face." Rainbow said. "Except for you black guy. You probably didn't see anything."

"I'm not blind!" I shouted. "I can see just perfectly."

"Really?" Rainbow said. "Sorry, the color of your eyes fooled me."

I looked annoyed at the blue and rainbow colored pony. Seriously, is this going to be a running gag!?

Rainbow looked at Twilight's expression again and chuckled. "You're a laugh, Twilight Sparkle. I can't wait to hang our some more."

Those words snapped Twilight back into reality. Rainbow Dash then flew away at top speed.

"She's amazing!" Spike said before playing with Twilight's messed up hair and chuckled.

I shrugged. "I've seen better."

Twilight then walked away, heading towards Town Hall.

"Wait. It's kinda pretty once you get used to it." Spike tried to cheer up Twilight.

'Yeah, if you live for disco.' I thought as I followed the two into the Town Hall.

Once in the Town Hall, I was impressed with the decorations. Oh yeah, we're here to check the decorations here. Only one pony comes into my mind when I think of decorations.

"Beautiful." Spike said, looking towards the one and only Rarity who was using her magic to look at different bows.

"Yes, the decor is coming along nicely. This'll be quick." Twilight said, talking about the decorations. "If all goes well, I'll be at the Library in no time."

"Yes, the place is beautiful." I commented. "But he wasn't talking about the decor, Twilight."

"The what was he talking about?" Twilight asked.

I just pointed my hoof and she saw Rarity for the first time getting here.

"How are my spines? are they straight?" Spike asked as little hearts were floating around him.

Me and Twilight rolled our eyes at him and we all walked up to the white Unicorn.

"Good evening." Twilight greeted.

"Just a moment please." Rarity halted Twilight before getting back to work. "I am, as they say, in the zone." She then took a look at a few more ribbons before deciding on a red one, tying it around a pole with her magic. "Now, hoe can I help you-AHHHH!" Rarity screamed when she took a look at Twilight's hair. "Oh my stars, Darling! What ever happened to your mane!?"

"Oh, you mean this?" Twilgiht said, taking a look at her hair. "It's a long story. I'm just here to check up on the decorations and I'll be out of your hair, no pun intended."

"Out of _my _hair? What about _your _hair?" Rarity asked, walking up to Twilight before pushing her to Rarity's house.

"Wait! Where are you taking me!?" Twilight asked. "Help! Spike! Ash! Anybody!?"

Spike was too loved struck to say anything while I didn't care as we both followed Rarity to her house.

"Oh, by the way. You, wearing the glasses, my house is not far from here. Just take a-"

"I'm not blind!"

* * *

**(Minutes Later)**

I watched from the sides as Rarity had Twilight wear all kinds of clothes. After a while, Rarity finally picked one outfit that looked pretty good on Twilight.

"Now, why don't you tell me where you're from." Rarity said as she began to tighten the outfit around Twilight, suffocating her.

"I've...been...sent...from...Canterlot!" Twilight managed to say, needing air badly.

"Huh?" Rarity then accidentally stopped tightening the outfit, making both ponies fly, but they recovered quickly. "Canterlot! I am so envious. The glamor, the satisfaction, I've always dreamed of living there! I can't wait to hear all about it!" She then snuggled up to Twilight. "We are going to the best of friends, you and I!"

Her words did not bring a happy expression to Twilight's face. Rarity then realized something about the outfit she gave to Twilight.

"Emerald!? What was I thinking." She then walked away. "Let me get you some rubies!"

"Quick, before she decided to dye my coat a new color!" Twilight said as she made a brake for it.

Seeing as Spike was still in a daze, I grabbed him and lifted him up to my back and ran after Twilight. Once we had made it outside, Twilight had abandon the outfit and I gave Spike to her.

"Wasn't she wonderful?" Spike sighed.

"Focus Romeo." I said, taking the list from him.

"What's next on the list?" Twilight asked.

I checked and replied. "Music. Good news is that it's the last one."

Twilight smiled at that. Suddenly, we heard the chirping of birds. Curious, we went to check where it was coming from and saw a ton of birds chirping with the one and only Fluttershy supervising them.

"O-Oh my." Fluttershy said, noticing that one of the birds was out of sync. "Everyone, can you please stop?" The birds did as she said and she went up to the one that was out of sync, a bluejay. "Uh...excuse me sir. Not to be rude, but your rhythm is just a tiny bit off." Wow. I've never seen someone so gentle to animals, I guess that was one reason why so many people liked her. I know I do. "Now, follow me please. A one, a two, a one, two, thre-!"

"Hello!" Before she could begin, Twilight interrupted her by greeting her, scaring away the birds. "Oh my, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten your birds. I'm just here to check up on the music and it's sounding beautiful."

"She's right, it sounded great." I said.

"See? Even he agrees." Twilight said.

Fluttershy flew down to us and awkwardly swung her hoof, making Twilight smile nervously at her.

Wanting to break the awkwardness in the air, Twilight introduced herself. "I'm Twilight Sparkle. What's your name?"

"Um...I'm Fluttershy."

"Come again? I didn't quite hear you." Twilight asked.

"Um..my name is fluttershy." Dang, I didn't know someone's voice could get that low.

"I didn't quite catch that." Twilight said.

Fluttershy responded again but what came out was nothing a a squeak. Meanwhile, the birds have returned.

"Well, it looks like your birds are back." Twilight pointed out. "So I guess everything is in order. Keep up the good work."

Fluttershy just let out a low squeak again.

A~wkward! Shyness at it's finest.

We both then walked away, meeting up with Spike.

"Well, that was easy." Twilight commented.

'I wouldn't be so sure my dear.' I thought as I stepped out of the way of the soon in coming Pegasus.

"A baby dragon!" I the watched as Fluttershy shoved Twilight out of the way to get a better look at Spike. "Ohhh! I've never seen a baby dragon before! He's sooo cute!"

"Cute isn't a word I would use to define him." I said, helping Twilight up.

"Thank you." Twilight thanked me for helping her up.

"Don't mention it." I replied.

"Well, well, well..." Spike casted us a smug look, one I would happily wipe off, but I refrained myself from any violence like I normally do. Plus, he just a kid.

"Oh my, he talks too." Fluttershy said. "I didn't know dragons could talk. That's so incredibly wonder I...don't even know what to say."

Well, there's a lot of things we don't know about dragons by dear. Twilight then used her magic to pick up Spike and put him on her back.

"Well, I think we better be going." Twilight said.

We then walked away, but Fluttershy followed us.

"Wait. What's his name?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm Spike." Spike introduced himself.

"Hi Spike." Fluttershy greeted before turning towards me. "I don't think I got your name."

"Ash Heart." I replied. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's, uh, nice to meet you too." Fluttershy said nervously. "Um...not to be rude, but...are perhaps-"

"If you're going to ask if I was blind, the answer is no, I can see just perfectly." I quickly responded.

"I see." Fluttershy said before turning back to Spike. "If you don't mind me asking, what do dragons do?"

"What do you want to know?" Spike asked.

"Absolutely everything." Fluttershy said, making Twilight groan.

Spike then proceeded to talk about himself from being an egg up until today and before I even knew it, it was already dawn. Time sure moves fast here.

"And that's the story of my whole entire life." Spike finished. I'm surprised Fluttershy didn't get bored of his talking. "Well, up until today. Do you want to hear about today?"

"Oh yes please." Fluttershy asked.

Before Spike could even begin to talk again, Twilight turned around to face Fluttershy as we had arrived at Twilight's new home and let me tell you, the place was huge!

"I'm so sorry. How did we get here so fast?" Twilight said. "This is where I'm staying while in Ponyville and mt poor baby dragon needs his sleep."

"No I don't!" Spike said before Twilight pushed him off.

"Aww, look at that." Twilght said. "He's so sweepy he can't even keep his wittle balance."

Fluttershy then scooped up Spike into her hooves. "Poor thing. We must simply get you into bed." She then entered Twilight soon-to-be home, but Twilight quickly followed and pushed Fluttershy out.

"Yes, yes. We'll get right on that." Twilight said. "Well, good night." She then closed the door. Rude much? I then realized that I didn't have a place to stay. Shit! What am I gonna do!? Wait, I know! I can ask Twilight if I can crash with her. Just when I was about to knock on the door, I heard the sounds of a party. Pinkie Pie must have started Twilight's welcoming party. Well, I'm out of here. I don't do well with parties, they make me nervous, and besides, a library is supposed to be quite for god sake!

"Aren't you going to join the party?" Fluttershy asked as she was about to step into the library.

"No thank you. I don't do well with parties." I replied before I walked away.

Now where do I go from here? I don't have a place to stay and if memory serves me right, Nightmare Moon was supposed to appear in the Town Hall a couple hours from. Wait...the Town Hall! I can go there and wait there until the rest of the ponies of Ponyville come over. With that thought in mind, I then headed towards the Town Hall.

* * *

**(Town Hall)**

As soon as I got to my destination, it was already nighttime. Seriously, time here moves fast! I then enter the building, unexpectedly meet the major of Ponyville.

"Well, I didn't expect to see anypony here this early. I thought everypony in town was having fun at Miss Pinkie's party." The Major said.

I shrugged and walked in. "Parties aren't really my thing."

The Major looked t me from top to bottom. "I've never seen a pony like you inn town before. You must be new here."

"Is it that obvious?" I asked, a brow raised.

"Ponyville is a quite town, it rarely gets any visitors." The Major said. "Would you mind introducing yourself?"

"Uh, sure." I said. "My name is Ash Heart. It's nice to meet you."

The Major chuckled at my manners. "Aren't we the gentlecolt? I am the Major of Ponyville and as it's major, I welcome you to Ponyville. You've arrived at just the right time, Mr. Heart. The Summer Sun Celebration is being hosted right here in this very town, tonight."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I arrived here early." I said.

"I must say, it is impressive how you're able to be here." The Major said for some reason. "It must have been difficult to get here, being blind and all."

"I'm not blind!" I replied without thinking.

"You aren't?" The Major said. "I'm so sorry, the color of your eyes fooled me."

OK, now I know this is becoming a running gag. To the person who gave me my new eyes, go fuck yourself. The Major then left, probably going to prepare for Celestia's arrival. Oh, how I feel sorry for her that she'll never come until the next episode. Speaking of the show, what am I gonna do when Nightmare Moon finally arrives? I can't exactly do anything in this Earth Pony form and I'm not exactly the bravest or strongest of people back on Earth so what good am I to the cast? Bringing up another question, why and how was I brought here into this world? And as a pony? I thought that sort of stuff only happens in Anime, Manga's, and Fanfiction? Whatever the case, I gotta find a way back home. My family must be worried sick about me.

I must have been thinking longer than I thought cause now, tons of ponies are entering the building, taking a seat on the ground. As soon as I saw Twilight and Spike enter, I called out to them, waving a hoof. "Twilight! Spike! Over here!" They heard my call and walked over to me, well Twilight did, Spike was riding on her back. "Good to see you two again. Make any friends Twilight?" I said the last part teasingly.

Twilight groaned at my question. Suddenly, Pinkie Pie dashed next to Twilight out of no where.

"Isn't this exciting!" Pinkie Pie asked. "Are you excited cause I'm excited and I've never been so excited, well except the time when I saw you in town and went *gasp!*, but really who can top that?" She then noticed me for the first time and gasped. "I've never seen you before! And if I've never seen you before that means you're new in town! Oh, I'm going to throw you a huge party later!"

I cursed inwardly. Maybe I should have stayed away from Pinkie Pie for a little longer? Suddenly, the sounds of birds chirping caught not only me, but everyb-everypony's attention. After the birds were done chirping, a spotlight landed on the Major.

"Fillies and gentlecolts." The Major said. "As Major of Ponyville, it is my greatest pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!"

Everypony cheered at that except for me, Twilight, and Spike.

The Major then continued. "In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise and celebrate this, the longest day of the year!"

Longest? More like the shortest to me.

"And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land..." I noticed that Twilight had glanced up at the sky. I glanced up as well and saw that four stars had joined together at the moon. "The very pony that gives us the sun and the moon each and everyday..." Here it comes. I brace myself for what was about to happen any second. "The good, the wise, the bringer of Harmony to all of Equestria, Princess Celestia!"

Rarity then moved the curtains aside to reveal...nothing. Well, that's just fucking great. Shit is about to hit the fan.

"This can't be good." Twilight said. I second that.

Seeing the non-present Celestia ignited shock and confusion among the crowd of ponies as they looked up at a taken back Rarity on the highest balcony staring into nothing.

"Remain calm everypony." The Major said. "There must be a reasonable explanation for this."

Trust me Miss Major, there is an explanation, but it had nothing to do with reason.

"Oh, oh, I love guessing games!" Pinkie Pie said, jumping around. This isn't a game Pinkie!

"She's gone!" I heard Rarity exclaimed from above, igniting more gasps among the ponies.

"She's good." Pinkie said, making me face palm, or...hoof.

"Everyone out of the building! Now!" I yelled but Pinkie's shocked yell interrupted me. Oh what now!? I looked back up at the balcony, gritting my teeth as every fur on my body stood up when I saw the first sign of purple glittering mist. I know only one kind of pony who has that mist.

Out of the mist, came the one and only Nightmare Moon herself. Having just started to watch the series, I can still remember her perfectly. Black body, blue armor on her head and chest, a blue misty mane and tail, a crescent moon on her rear end as her cutie mark (which reminded me that I have yet to check out my own, but I'll do that later), and finally, turquoise eyes with narrowed irises looking down at us ponies.

I cursed inwardly again when she appeared. I also saw Spike faint. Dramatic much?

"Oh my beloved little subjects." Nightmare spoke in a calm tone. "It's been so long since I've seen your precious little sun-loving faces."

I actually prefer both sun and moon, thank you very much.

"What did you do with our princess!?" I heard Rainbow Dash's voice demanded. You know, what did happen to Celestia? She never appeared until the end of episode two.

Nightmare Moon laughed evilly. "Why? Am I not royal enough for you?"

"No, not really." I muttered under my breath.

"Don't you know who I am?" A villain with a cliché evil laugh? "Does my crown not count now that I've been imprisoned for a thousand years?" I don't see a crown on that head of yours. "Did you not recall the legends?" Me and Twilight did. "Did you not see the signs?" Again, me and Twilight did.

"I did!" Twilight shouted, walking away from me and stepping out of the crowd. Well, it's about fucking time! I noticed the other ponies cowering away, leaving me, Twilight, and a passed out Spike out in the open. "And I know who you are. You're The Mare on the Moon, Nightmare Moon!"

Everyone, but me gasped.

"Well, well, well." Does every villain say that? I just noticed now. "Somepony remembers me. Then you must also know why I'm here."

Everypony in the room looked at Twilight, expecting her to have the answer. "You're here to...to..." Did she just gulp? Okay that's it, I think it's about time I step in.

"Your here to bring eternal night to all of Equestria." I yelled out, walking up next to Twilight who looked at me surprisingly.

"What do we have here?" Nightmare said, talking like I was something she had never seen before. "Another pony that remembers me?"

"That's right." I said, wondering if I was always this brave. "The name's Ash Heart, Nightmare Moon, or I should I call you former Princess Luna, the sister of Princess Celestia!"

Everyon-everypony in the room gasped at my claim. Seriously, in it's a book, how do these ponies not know that!?

"You're well informed, aren't you?" Nightmare Moon said, a bit impressed that I knew so much about her. "That's pretty impressive for a blind pony."

Seriously!? Even her!? "I'm not blind!" Now I know how Edward Elric feels when people call him short.

Nightmare Moon ignored my outburst and laughed evilly again. "Remember this day little ponies, as if it were your last. From this moment forward: the Night will last forever!" This was followed by excessive lightning, her blue mane rising like a tornado that covered the ceiling, and even more evil laughter.

I turned to Twilight. "You got a plan?"

She shook her head. "Not a single one."

Well, then we're fucked.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED... **_

* * *

**And done! So, was it good? Bad? This is my first time writing a MLP fanfic so I wouldn't know. I hope you all liked it. I watched a few more episodes of MLP and I think I'm starting to become a brony. So, since I am, here come's the brohoof.**

***In coming brohoof***

**This has been Ashbel Longhart here with his third story, signing out. I'll see you bronies later.**


	2. Pony 2: Taste the Rainbow!

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to bring you another chapter today. I looked and it seems that this story is becoming a favorite to a few people which makes me happy. Now for the disclaimer.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. All rights go to Hasbro Studios. I just own this story and nothing more.)**

**Now, without further ado, let get to some MLP. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Friendship 2: Taste the Rainbow!**

* * *

**(Last Time)**

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

"There was this big flash of light and then, we saw you fall from the sky."

"My name is Ash Heart."

"You're The Mare on the Moon, Nightmare Moon!"

"I'm not blind!"

"From this moment forward: the Night will last forever!"

"You got a plan?"

"Not a single one."

* * *

**(Now)**

Nightmare Moon continued to laugh as lightning rained down. I wonder how long she can keep laughing like that?

"Seize her!" I heard the major said. "Only she knows where the Princess is!"

I watched as the obedient guards clad in golden armor charged towards Nightmare Moon. You fool! You never send in guards against the main villain unless they're part of the cast!

"Stand back you fools!" Nightmare Moon said as she summoned more lightning and knocked out the guards. See? This is why you don't send in guards! Nightmare Moon then enveloped herself in her mane and got away.

"Come back here!" I heard Rainbow Dash said as she went after Nightmare, but it was too late.

While every pony in the room was panicking and running around like headless chickens, I picked up Spike and followed Twilight as she raced out of the building, probably heading towards her house.

* * *

**(Twilight's House)**

"We got to stop Nightmare!" Spike said in his sleep before he slumps down in his bed. I placed a blanket on him to keep him warm during the night.

"You won't stop Nightmare if you don't get your sleep." I said. "You are a baby dragon after all." I then left the room, turning off the lights along the way, and turned to see Twilight using her magic to find a book about the Elements of Harmony. Seriously, do you have to be so messy? Then again, I'm not one to criticize since I'm pretty messy myself when it comes to my room. Another thing I share in common with Twilight.

"Elements, elements, elements!" Twilight used her magic to grab any book her magic can get. "Argh! How can I stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony!?"

"Are just what are the Elements of Harmony!?" Rainbow Dash then appeared out of no where, glaring at Twilight. "And how did you know about Nightmare Moon? Are you a spy-whoa!"

Applejack then came and pulled Rainbow away by her tail. "S'mer down sally. She ain't no spy." The other ponies/members of the Mane 6 soon came in through the open door. Why didn't I lock that? "But she sure knows what's going on. Don't ya Twilight?"

It was at that I went to go look for that book about the Elements of Harmony. While Twilight explained about the Elements of Harmony to the others, I went to look under 'E' and found the Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide.

"But I don't know what they are, where to find them, I don't even know what they do!" Twilight finished explaining. That's my cue.

I opened the book and started to read out loud, catching every ponies attention. "The Elements of Harmony. There are six elements, but only five are known. They are known as kindness, laughter, generosity, honesty, and loyalty." Well, that fits everyone to a T. "The sixth element is a complete mystery."

"Hey! You're that blind pony I met earlier." Rainbow Dash said.

"I'm not blind!"

"Oh, right, sorry. Eye color thing." Rainbow apologized as Twilight walked up to me.

"How did you find that?" She asked.

"It was under 'E.'" I replied.

"Oh." Don't you feel pretty stupid right now? She then took the book away from my hooves using her magic and read. "It is said that the last location of the five elements was in the ancient castle of the Royal Pony Sisters. It is located in what is now-"

* * *

**(Entrance to the Ever Free Forest)**

"The Ever Free Forest!?" All the ponies said in fright.

Me, I wasn't scared. If this was real life, I would be scared as fuck, but this isn't real life and the cartoon made the forest look harmless. "Well, what are we waiting for, an invitation? Let's go."

"Not so fast!" Twilight said, making me stop. "I appreciate the help, but I really rather do this on my own."

"No way sugar cube." AJ said. "We sure ain't letting a friend of ours go into that creepy place alone." Twilight did not seem the least bit happy when she heard the word friend. "We're sticking to you like caramel on a candy apple ." You know, I never really tried a candy apple before, maybe I should try it later?

Everyone agreed with AJ as they followed her into the forest.

"Especially if there's candy apples in there!" Pinkie Pie said. I'm pretty sure this is the last place you'll find sweets. "What? Those things are good!"

Twilight sighed and I walked up to her. "Hey, cheer up. If worst comes to worst, you can throw them off a cliff to save yourself."

"Ash!" Twilight looked at me with disapproval.

"Kidding! I'm kidding! It was just a joke!" I said, waving a hoof in front of me as me and her followed the others.

"So, none of you have ever been in here before?" Twilight asked as we walked thought the forest.

"H-Heavens no!" Rarity said. "Just look at it. It's dreadful!"

"I've seen worse." I commented.

"And it ain't natural!" AJ said. "Folks say it don't work the same way as Equestria."

AJ, you're a farmer. You should know that nature works in mysterious ways.

"What do you mean by that?" Twilight asked.

"Noooo pooony knooows!" Rainbow said, creeping up to Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy. "You know why?"

"Rainbow, quit it!" AJ said, but the blue and rainbow pony continued.

"Cause every pony who's ever come in has never..." Wait, I just remembered something. "Come..." Wasn't the cliff supposed to collapse here? "Out!"

*BREAK!*

The ponies that couldn't fly, including me, all screamed as we all fell to our dooms.

"Shitshitshithitshit!" I kept cursing as I saw no signs of slowing down and neither did the girls. Rainbow and Fluttershy came in and helped Rarity and Pinkie while AJ was able to grab onto a tree branch. I also saw a branch and was about to grab it when I saw Twilight still falling, screaming. Even though I knew that this scene was for AJ to demonstrate her honesty, I acted without thinking which is rare of me.

Just when Twilight was about to fall off, I got to her in time and grabbed a hoof. "I've got you!" I made the mistake of looking down and feared what would happen if I wasn't fast enough.

"Don't let go!" Twilight said out of fear.

As much as I wanted to be weird and say, "I'll never let you go." I said, "Don't worry, I got you. Now, a little help here!"

"Hold on! I'm a coming!" I heard AJ said as she slid down to us and grabbed Twilight's other hoof.

"Guy's, what should I do!?" Twilight asked.

"Let go." AJ said.

I looked up and saw both Rainbow and Fluttershy in the air and flying down below.

"She's right, let go." I said.

"Are you two crazy!?" Twilight said.

"No we ain't." AJ said. "We promise you'll be safe."

"That's not true!" Twilight said.

"Now listen here, what we're saying to you is the honest truth." AJ said. "Let go, and you'll be safe."

Twilight looked at AJ for a few moments before she let go, well, let go of AJ. Somehow, I was pulled with her so we both ended up falling. This was not supposed to happen!

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" I yelled as Twilight screamed as we fell to our dooms, at least, that what I thought.

"We got you!" Our drop to our death was evaded when Rainbow caught Twilight and Fluttershy caught me.

I breathed a sigh of relief before I yelled in surprise and landed on the ground. "Ow."

"Sorry about that!" Fluttershy said as she flew next to me to see if I was OK. "I'm not used to holding anything more than a bunny or two."

I got up and brushed off some dirt off me. "It's OK. Though, I suggest going to the gym once and awhile."

"Are you sure you're OK?" Fluttershy asked. "I dropped you pretty high from the ground."

I nodded. "I'm fine. I may not look like it, but I can take pain pretty easily."

Once Rainbow safely dropped Twilight to the ground, we continued on our quest for the Elements. During the walk, Rainbow was bragging about how she swooped around and saved Twilight in a dramatic fashion. Just then, we encountered what I first thought as a chimera.

"A Manticore!" Twilight said. The Manticore roared and the girls got ready to fight it, well, except Fluttershy and I. "We gotta get past him!"

The manticore went for a swipe at Rarity, but she ducked and back kicked it in the face. "Take that you ruffian!" The manticore than roared in her face, messing up her hair. "My hair!" She then ran away as the manticore gave chase.

"Wait!" Fluttershy called out, but no one heard her for her voice was too quite.

The manticore then stopped chasing Rarity when AJ jumped on top of his head. "Woohoo! Get along little doggy!" She then preceded to ride him like a bull in a rodeo.

"Wait!" Fluttershy called out again, a little louder, but still to quite.

The manticore the threw AJ off and Rainbow took over, spinning around the beast at highspeed.

"Wait!" Fluttershy called out, but like the last two times, no one heard her.

The manticore was getting angry at Rainbow's spinning, so it used it's tail to stop her, knocking her away.

"Rainbow!" Twilight cried out.

"I'm OK!" Rainbow said when she landed on the ground. She then got up and the others got ready to charge at the beast, which they did. I think it's time I stepped in again.

"WAIT!" I yelled, getting in the way of the girls, stopping them. I then turned to Fluttershy and gesture to the manticore. "He's all your's."

She nodded in thanks and approached the beast. The manticore went to swipe Fluttershy, making the girls cover their eyes, but they reopened them when they heard Fluttershy talking to the manticore. The manticore stopped when she nuzzled against his right paw, making him show the thorn on his paw.

Once she saw the thorn, Fluttershy said, "Aw, you poor, poor little baby!"

"Little!?" Rainbow said.

"Now this may hurt for just a second." Fluttershy said as I got out bandages from my backpack. She removed the thorn in a fast motion, making the manticore roar in pain and making the girls worried, but it was later destroyed when they saw the beast licking Fluttershy as she talked to it like it was a baby. Seeing that the manticore was distracted, the girls walked pasted it as I approached the beast. I've seen scarier so I wasn't that afraid.

"May I look at your paw?" I asked.

The manticore replied by setting down Fluttershy who now had a crazy hair make over from the beast's licking and stuck out his paw where I tried my best to wrap around the bandages. He nuzzled against me as a sign of a thank you and me and Fluttershy joined the girls.

"How did you two know about the thorn?" Twilight asked.

"I didn't." Fluttershy said. "Sometimes we all just need to shown a little kindness." She then turned to me. "But how did you know about the thorn?"

"That's my little secret." I said before I walked away. From the corner of my eye, I saw Twilight smile a bit as we joined the rest of the girls.

"Ugh! My eyes need a rest from all this icky muck!" Rarity said.

We then entered a dark part of the forest, blinding us in the dark.

"You just had to say, didn't you?" I said.

"I didn't mean it literally!" Rarity said.

"That ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces and we wouldn't even know it!" Twilight said.

The girls started to bicker as I continued to walk.

"Wait." AJ stopped walking as she lifted her hoof covered mud. "I think I stepped in something."

"That would be mud." I said.

Fluttershy then screamed.

"It's just mud." AJ said as she continued to walk forward, but stopped when she walked into something. Looking up, she met the 'scary' faces of trees. We then found ourselves surrounded by scaring looking trees as the girls screamed in terror. Me? I still wasn't scared. The girls then stopped screaming when they heard Pinkie laughing at one of the trees, making funny faces at it.

"Pinkie, what are you doing!?" Twilight asked. "Run!"

"Oh girls, can't you see?" Pinkie said as...wait, is that music playing? Oh don't tell me she's gonna sing!

_When I was a little filly and the sun was going dooooooown!_

"Tell me she isn't..." Twilight asked.

_The darkness the shadow, they would always make me frooooooooown!_

"She is." I said.

_I'd hide under my pillow from what I thought I saw! But Granny Pie said that wasn't a way to deal with fears at aaaaallllllll!_

"Then what is!?" Rainbow asked.

_She said: Pinkie you gotta stand up tall! Learn to face your fears! You'll see that they can't hurt you just laugh to make them disappear! Ha, ha, ha!_

One of the scary facing trees then disappeared, making the girls gasp in surprise.

_Soooooo giggle at the ghosty. __Guffaw at the grossly. __Crack up at the creepy. __Woof it up with the weepy. __Chortle at the cooky. __Snortle at the spooky._

One by one, the girls laughed at the trees, making them lose their 'scary faces.' Me, I did nothing but watch in amusement.

_And to tell that big ol' scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you than he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna HAHHAHAAHAHA._

Okay, that did not rhyme at all!

_Laaaauuuuuuugh!_

The girls then all fell to the ground, laughing their heads off. I stared at them in amusement before I decided to walk away from them, heading towards where we need to be next.

"Hey! Wait up!" I heard Pinkie said as all the girl got up and followed me, laughing the whole way.

After a bit of walking, I finally got to the raging stream, almost falling in because of the girls crashing into me.

"How are we supposed to get across this!?" Pinkie asked.

We all then heard the sound of crying. 'I wonder who that could be?' I though sarcastically. We all went to find the source and found a crying leviathan.

"Oh what a world! What a world!" It said as it cried.

"Excuse me, sir, but why are you crying?" Twilight asked.

"Uh, Twilight, do you not notice the teared off mustache?" I said, pointing at the leviathan's mustache.

Hearing the mention of his mustache, the leviathan cried more. "Don't look at me! I look horrid!" It then flopped into the raging stream, getting us all wet.

"Oh give me a break!" Rainbow said, annoyed that she got wet.

"That's what all the fuss is about?" AJ asked.

"Why, of course it is!" Rarity said. "How can you be so insensitive!?"

"Probably because we don't care much about fashion like you?" I said, taking my glasses off and wiping them clean.

Rarity ignored my reply and approached the sea creature. "Oh just look at him! Such lovely luminance scales!"

"I know." The leviathan agreed with her.

"You're expertly combed mane!"

"I know! I know!"

"Your fabulous manicure!"

"Oh, it's so true!"

Ugh, someone get me a barf bag.

"All ruined without your beautiful mustache!" Rarity finished.

"It's true! I'm hideous!" The leviathan said.

"I simply cannot let a crime against fabulousity go unpunished!" Rarity said, grabbing a scale off the leviathan.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" The leviathan asked.

Rarity then preceded to cut off her tail and used her magic to wrap her cut off tail on the leviathan's missing mustache.

"Oh! My mustache!" The leviathan seemed over joyed as it posed. "How do I look?"

"You look smashing." Rarity complimented.

Twilight walked up to Rarity. "Oh Rarity, you beautiful tail!"

"It's fine my dear. Short tails are in this season." Rarity said. "Besides, it'll grow back."

"Hey, at least we can cross now." I said, pointing to the now calmed down stream.

"He's right, let's go everybody!" Twilight said as she went to cross the lake, but was suddenly lifted up by the leviathan.

"Allow me." The sea creature said.

"Why thank you." I said, getting a tail, but I was then picked up and placed on the other side.

"I'm not heartless as too leave a blind pony to cross." The leviathan said.

"I'm not blind!"

"You're not? Oh, I'm so sorry, your eye color fooled me."

I looked at him, annoyed before I met up with the others.

After a few more hours, minutes to me, we finally came upon the ruin.

"There it is!" Twilight said. "The ruin that holds the Elements of Harmony! We made it!" She then took off running, not noticing the untied bridge.

"Twilight, wait!" I called out, chasing after her.

"Why wait? We're almost there-whoa!" I quickly grabbed her before she could fall of the cliff...again.

"You seem to have a habit of falling off cliffs." I said, pulling Twilight to safety.

We all gathered up at the edge, seeing that it was too far away for us non-fliers to jump.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Pinkie asked.

"Duh." Rainbow said, flapping her wings before flying down and getting the other half of the bridge.

We all then waited for Rainbow to tie the bridge.

"I wonder what's taking Rainbow so long?" Fluttershy asked.

I then sat down and got out a book that somehow contained all of my Fanfictions.

"Uh, Ash, what are you doing?" Twilight asked.

"What's it look like?" I said. "I'm reading while waiting for Rainbow." I winced when I noticed a spelling error.

Twilight looked at me weirdly before turning back into the fog. "Rainbow! What's taking so long!?" She then noticed the pony illusions probably produced by Nightmare. "Oh no. Rainbow! Don't listen to them!" Rainbow couldn't hear her as the fog had gotten denser thanks to Nightmare's interference. "Oh no! We have to do something!"

"Calm down, there's nothing to worry about." I said, turning a page.

"Nothing to worry about?" Twilight repeated me. "There's a lot to worry about!"

"I said calm down." I said again, putting away the book back into my backpack. "If there's anything that define's Rainbow, is that she's loyal to her friends."

Twilight looked at me in confusion, before we turned and saw the bridge uprighting. The, from the fog, was none other than Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow!" The girls cheered in happiness to see their friend safe. I put my backpack back on and crossed the bridge with the others.

"See? I never leave my friends hanging." Rainbow said, making Twilight smile when she heard the word friends.

I walked up to Twilight. "See? I told you there was nothing to worry about."

She just smiled at me and turned to the other girls.

"Looks like having friends isn't so bad after all." I said.

"Yeah, you're right." Twilight said. "But I thought you said making friends was a stupid idea?"

"I said the idea of sending someone to a place they've never been just to make friends was a stupid idea." I corrected her. "I never said making friends was a bad idea."

We then joined the girls within the ruins where was on a monument, five stones.

"Whoa." Rainbow said.

C'mon Twilight." AJ said. "Isn't this what you've been waiting for?"

Twilight walked up to get a better look at the stones. "The Elements of Harmony! We've found them!"

Rainbow and Fluttershy then preceded to take a stone down one at a time.

"Careful...careful..." Twilight said.

Pinkie then started to count the stones. "One, two, three, four...there's only five of them."

"Where's the sixth?" Rainbow asked.

"The book said that when the five elements are present, a spark causes the sixth one to be revealed." Twilight said.

"What in the hay is that supposed to mean?" AJ asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have an idea." Twilight said. "Stand back, I don't know what'll happen." She then started to concentrate magic in her horn.

"C'mon y'all, she needs to concentrate." AJ said as the others left except me. I stayed close to the door.

Then, I saw it. The haze that is Nightmare Moon. It went to the stones and started to spin them in a miniature tornado. Twilight cried in surprise when she saw the tornado. I immediately took action, racing towards Twilight.

"The Elements!" Twilight cried out before she jumped into the tornado and I just barely managed to make it myself. The last thing I heard before being teleported away were the cries of the others.

* * *

**(Unknown Location)**

We landed on the ground in a puff of smoke. I coughed to get the smoke out of my system and turned to Twilight. "Twilight, are you OK?"

She coughed before answering. "Yeah, I think I'm OK."

"Well, well, well." We turned our heads and Twilight gasped to see Nightmare Moon, the stones around her as more lightning rained down. Seriously, how cliché can this women, er mare get? "So nice of you two to join me here."

"Yeah, well, when you threaten to cast the whole world in eternal night, how can we not come over to the party?" I said.

Unlike me however, Twilight didn't seem to be in the talking mode as she got ready to charge towards Nightmare.

"You're kidding." Nightmare said before turning towards me. "She's kidding, right?"

I shook my head. "Afraid not."

Twilight's horn then glowed and then she galloped towards Nightmare, the other meeting her challenge. Just when they were about to collide, Twilight teleported. I forgot she could do that. She then appeared later, having a slight headache before she concentrated on the stones.

I saw Nightmare about to stop her, so I steeled my nerves and jumped on top of her to buy Twilight some time. It took a while, but Nightmare was able to knock me off of her as she teleported in front of Twilight, knocking her away with lightning. But then, the stones started to glow, causing panic for Nightmare.

"What!? No!" Nightmare said.

Twilight smirked but unfortunately, I had to wipe it off. "Don't get confident yet."

To prove my point, the stones stopped glowing.

"What!?" Twilight gasped. "But, where's the sixth element!?"

Nightmare laughed and destroyed the stones with a stomp of her hooves. "You little fools! Did you think you could actually defeat me!?"

"Yes." I said, getting in front of Twilight as I dropped my backpack next to her. "I believe we can defeat you, elements or not!" I steeled my nerves more than ever and took a couple of deep breathes. Now is not the time to be scared Ash! It's time to man up! I charged towards Nightmare, but got blasted by lightning. That really hurt!

"Ha! As if you could face me head on." Nightmare said.

I slowly got up and charged towards her again and got blasted by lightning again, colliding against a wall. Ignoring any pain that I was in, I charged once again and got blasted again. Charged and blast. Charge and blast. Charge and blast.

"Ash!" I heard Twilight cry out to me in worry as I slowly got up. I haven't been in this much pain since I came to this world.

"Why won't you stay down!?" Nightmare shouted as I got blasted by more lightning, making a crack in the wall.

As I got up, I wondered why was I doing this. All I'm doing is just fighting for a bunch of cartoon characters, so why am I doing this? Why was I being so brave all of a sudden? Why was I willing to get hurt all of a sudden? All these thought ran through my head as I once again charged towards Nightmare. This time, I dodged her lightning but then got hit by another.

"Please, Ash, stop!" I heard Twilight say to me as I got up, my whole body crying for me to stop. I looked towards Twilight and another thought ran through me. Was I doing this...for friendship? The thought made me want to shake my head, but I was in too much pain to do that.

I yelled out a battle cry, surprising the females at my volume as I charged once again towards Nightmare at full speed. I dodged a lightning and another. And another, and another, and another, until I finally got close enough to Nightmare and rammed into Nightmare, surprisingly making her fly through a wall. Since when did I have that kind of strength?

"Ash." I heard Twilight mutter my new name as I turned to her and saw her look at me in surprise. I smirked at her, but then saw her expression turn into that of horror. "Ash, look out!"

I was too late to turn and dodge as I was rammed by Nightmare, flying across the room and colliding against a pillar.

"I must say, I've never met a pony like you in my lifetime." Nightmare said as she rose back into the room. "But it was all futile. Now, you will never see your princess or your sun ever again! The night will last forever!" Her mane then started to swirl above her for dramatic effect as she laughed evilly for probably the thousandth time.

I got up and held out a hoof. "OK, OK, this is ridiculous."

What I said made Nightmare stop laughing, thank gods, and turn to me. "What do you mean?"

"This whole thing. Your plan, your laugh, everything is just ridiculous." I said. "Do you really think that things will get better if night will last forever? How will you eat? Plants need energy from the sun to grow, fruits and vegetables too. The only thing your eternal night will bring to you is a waste land with it's inhabitants ready to die. Do you really want that?"

"Hmph! If the resident can't learn to adapt, then so be it!" Nightmare said.

I sighed. "You may be right. As living beings, our ultimate ability has always been to adapt to any environment, but that ability has become slower. Do you honestly expect the people of Equestria to instantly adapt to ever lasting night?"

I saw it in her face, doubt. I honestly didn't think talking would work on her, but it seems that there may be a chance. But those thought were instantly destroyed when I saw her resolve strengthen.

"My plans will not change. If the fate of Equestria is to die out, then so be it!" Nightmare said.

I sighed in disappointment. "I see. So nothing will convince you into changing your ways. The I guess there's no other choice." I turned to Twilight. "Twilight, take her down with the Elements of Harmony!"

"Huh?" Twilight looked at me like I've finally lost it.

"You must be really blind-"

"I'm not blind!"

"In case you didn't see, I destroyed the Elements of Harmony myself!" Nightmare said.

I scoffed at her. "You think that you could destroy the Elements that easily? Think again!" Was that panic I saw on Nightmare's face? I think it is. I turned back to Twilight. "Twilight, the Elements of Harmony are not measly stones! You always had them this whole time!" Now it's time to say something corny. "Look within yourself and you'll find the answer!"

Twilight looked at me in confusion, but that confusion came to realization when she heard the voices of her friends. What the hell too those girls so long?

She then turned to Nightmare. "Ash is right! You think that you've destroyed the Elements of Harmony? Well guess again because the real Elements of Harmony are right...here!" Twilight finished just as the others finally arrived. It's about god dang time! As if on cue, the remains of the stones that Nightmare destroyed glowed and rose up.

"What!? What is this!?" Nightmare said.

"Applejack, who reasured me when I was when I was in doubt represents the spirit of Honesty!"

Some of the remains then went towards AJ and started to revolve around her.

"Fluttershy, who tamed the manticore with her compassion represents the spirit of Kindness!"

Fluttershy looked nervously at the stones that revolved around her.

"Pinkie Pie, who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger represents the spirit of Laughter!"

Pinkie seemed pretty excited when the stones revolved around her.

"Rarity, who calmed a sorrowful serpent-" That was a serpent!? "with her gift represents the spirit of Generosity!"

Rarity looked unsure as the stones revolved around her. Must still be sad about her tail.

"Rainbow Dash, who could not leave her friends for her own heart's desire represents the spirit of Loyalty!"

Rainbow looked ready to fight as the stones revolved around her.

"The spirit of these five ponies got us though every challenge you threw at us!" They really weren't that challenging.

"You still don't have the sixth Element!" Nightmare said, now panicking. "The spark didn't work!"

"But it did work! A different kind of spark!" Twilight then turned to the other girls. The moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, to see you, how much I cared about you! The spark ignited inside me when I realized that you're all, my dearest friends!"

A sudden light then appeared above Twilight as we all looked up to see a sixth stone. It glowed brighter as it descended. If this keeps up, I going to literally be blind!

"You see Nightmare Moon, when those Elements are ignited by the...the spark that resides in the heart of us all, it creates the sixth element, the Element of...Magic!"

More lights flashed as all the stones combined into necklaces around the girls while Twilight received a crown from the stone. They then joined together as a wave of rainbow energy bursted out of the Mane 6 and head towards Nightmare Moon.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nightmare Moon screamed as the rainbow wave headed towards her.

"I think now would be an appropriate time to say...TASTE THE RAINBOW MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled out, I always wanted to say that!

More light appeared as I was forced to cover my eyes so I won't become blind. When it finally died down, I saw all the members of the Mane 6 on the ground.

Rainbow was the first to get up. "Oh, my head."

"Everypony OK?" AJ asked.

"Oh thank goodness!" We all turned to see Rarity admiring her newly grown back tail.

"Why Rarity, it's so lovely." Fluttershy complimented Rarity's new necklace.

"I know, I'll never part with it again!" Rarity said, thinking that Fluttershy was talking about her tail.

"No, I mean you necklace." Fluttershy said, gesturing to Rarity's necklace. "It looks just like you Cutie Mark."

Rarity checked and indeed did her new necklace resembled her Cutie Mark. "Well, so does your's!"

Everyone checked out their new accessories and were pretty happy about them, liking them instantly.

"Geez Twilight, I thought you were spoutin' a lot of hooie, but I recon we really do represent the Elements of Harmony."

"Indeed you do." We all turned and looked out the window to see the sun finally rising. In a flash of light, the one and only Princess Celestia appeared before the Mane 6.

All the ponies bowed their heads while Twilight ran up yo her teacher. "Princess Celestia!"

"Twilight Sparkle! My faithful student." The two ponies hugged one another before separating. "I knew you could do it."

"But, you told me that all of this was an old pony tale." Twilight said.

"I said you needed to make some friends, nothing more." Celestia said. "I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return and I knew it was you who had the magic to defeat her. But you could not unleash it until you allowed true friendship into your heart."

"Friendship is Magic." I said, making everyone turn to me as they all gasped at my wounded appearance. I walked up to the now Princess Luna and gestured to her. "Now I think someone needs some friendship in their hearts."

"Indeed." Celestia said as she walked over to Luna. Luna finally regained conscious and gasped when she saw her sister. "Princess Luna. It has been a thousand years since I've seen you like this. It's time to put our differences behind us. We were meant to rule together little sister." She then stood up, looking down upon Luna. "Will you accept my friendship?"

Luna looked reluctant until I suddenly got her to stand up, making her look at me.

"I think this is the part where you hug your sister?" I said.

Luna looked at me before turning to Celesta, tears enveloping in her eyes as she hugged her sister. "I'm so sorry! I missed you so much big sister."

"I've missed you two." Celestia said, tears forming in her eyes.

My smirk turned into a frown when I heard Pinkie blow her nose, crying a waterfall of tears. Way to ruin thee moment Pinkie.

"Hey! You know what this calls for?!" Pinkie asked.

I already knew the answer. "Party?"

"Party! Come on everyone!" Pinkie then ran off, the other quickly following her.

I was about to follow her, but I fell to my knees thanks to my injures.

"Ash!" Twilight saw that I was still hurt and ran up to me. "Are you alright?"

"Peachy." I said, getting back up to my fee-hooves. "Let's just catch up with Pinkie before she leaves us in the dust." I the found myself being helped up by Twilight. "What are you...?"

"You injured. Just let me help" Twilight said. "Besides, I have to repay you for saving from falling off cliffs."

I shrugged. "Fair enough."

* * *

**(Ponyville)**

I watch as every single pony in town arrived in what I believe to be the middle of town. Decorations were everywhere and music played from all around. Me, I kept myself at a distance. I told you that parties make me nervous!

"Surprised to see you here." I turned and saw a rather somber Twilight walking up next to me. "I'd thought you'd be joining in the celebration."

"I don't like parties, they make me nervous." I replied. I then noticed that Twilight was looking down so I asked, "What's wrong? You look down."

"Indeed." I turned and saw Celesta approach us. "Why so down my faithful student? Are you not happy that your quest is complete, and you can return to your studies in Canterlot?"

"That's just it." Twilight said sadly, looking at the ground. "Just when I've earned how wonderful it is to have friends...I have to leave them."

Celestia was silent before looking like she had made a clear decision. "Spike, take a note." Whoa! Where did he come from!? And where did he get that paper and pencil!? "I, Princess Celestia, hereby decree that the unicorn, Twilight Sparkle, shall take on a new mission for Equestria: she must continue to study the magic of friendship. She must report report to me of her findings from her new home...in Ponyville."

I smiled and too a step back from the addressed pony as her friends grouped hugged her.

"Oh thank you Princess Celestia! I'll study harder than ever before!" Twilight vowed before thousands of cheers took place.

I smiled, felling happy for Twilight. The party then continued as I walked away from it. After I was a few feet away from the party, I sat down on a bench and placed my backpack next to me and took out my Fanfiction book and started read.

"I thought it was you walking away." I looked up from my book and saw Twilight looking at me, taking a seat next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Shouldn't you be enjoying the party with your friends?"

"It's not that fun if I'm not enjoying it with _all _of my friends." Twilight said. Wait, did she just call me...

"Did you just call me..."

"A friend? Yes." Twilight said with a smile. Hearing her calling me a friend made me feel good inside for some reason.

"Since when did we become friends?" I asked, setting down the book.

"Ever since you helped me fight against Nightmare Moon." She answered. She then looked at my bandaged injuries and said, "I'm sorry."

"What? You mean these?" I said, raising up a bandaged hoof. "Don't be. I did this to myself."

She shook her head. "No, you got hurt because you were helping me fight against Nightmare Moon."

I then did something she didn't expect. I bonked her on the head.

"Ow! What was that for!?"

"Stop blaming yourself." I said. "I did this to myself, it was my choice to help you so leave it at that. You have nothing to be sorry about. Instead, you should hold your head up high. You did beat Nightmare Moon after all."

"Yeah, well, I couldn't have done it without my friends." Twilight said. "Thank you."

I raised a brow. "For what?"

"For helping me discover the sixth element." Twilight said. "If it wasn't for you, I might have never discovered it, and we would have never beat Nightmare Moon."

I shrugged. "You would have figured it out anyway and you did. I didn't help in anyway possible."

"Well...maybe." Twilight said a mock-smugness tone that kinda surprised me. "But you not helping us is not true. You helped me from falling off a cliff...twice, you stopped us so you could give Fluttershy a chance to talk to the manticore, and most of all, you fought against Nightmare Moon until the others got there. You helped more than you realized. So thank you, Ash."

I could only smile at her. Maybe I did help more than I thought?

"By the way..." I turned to Twilight as she began. "Do you have a place to stay? Me and Spike did just find you and it's not like you've found a place to stay with all that's happened."

Oh shit, I forgot about finding a place to stay. Must have slipped my mind. "No, I don't have a place to stay."

"In that case, do you want to come live with me and Spike?" Her offer made me widen my eyes to the maximum. "I think I have an extra room at my house, I haven't checked yet, but you can stay if you want."

A place to stay with Twilight Sparkle, my favorite pony, and said place was a library? Fuck yes! "I'd would love that, thank you for having me."

"It's the least I can do for a friend." Twilight said.

"Twilight! There you are!" We both turned to see Spike running towards us. "Oh hey Ash! I didn't expect to find you here."

"Long time no see Spike." I said.

"Spike, Ash here is going to be staying with us at our new home." Twilight announced. Why does she sound so happy about it?

"Really? That's great!" Spike said. "Glad to have you, Ash."

"Thank you for having me." I said.

"Spike, what did you need us for?" Twilight asked.

"Oh yeah, come with me! The towns having the most delicious cake I've ever tasted! You gotta try some! Come on!" Spike said.

Twilight shook her head in amusement as I placed by book back in my pack and putted it on as we followed the purple and green dragon back to town. Cake sounds pretty good right now. I haven't ate since I got to this world and I'm starving! And let me tell you people, you won't like me when I'm hungry.

* * *

**And done! This chapter turned out to be pretty quick to finish. Unless I'm getting faster at typing? Who cares. Writing this chapter was actually pretty fun, I won't lie, but since when writing Fanfiction hasn't been fun? Anyway, this has been Ashbel Longhart and here comes the brohoof.**

***Incoming brohoof***

**See you all next time.**


	3. Pony 3: Ticket Mayhem

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here today to bring you another new chapter of I'm a Pony!? While it may be a small number, I'm glad so many people are reading this story. Now onto the disclaimer.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. All rights go to Hasbro Studios. I just own this story and nothing more.)**

**Now, without, further ado, enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Friendship 3: Ticket Mayhem**

* * *

It has been a day since the whole rumble with Nightmare Moon and about two days since my arrival here in this bright, friendly world known as Equestria. It surprised me a bit by how everyone, excuse me, every_pony _seemed to have forgiven their forgotten ruler. But hey, this is a kid's show, and kids tend to ignore these things when they're watching TV. When Spike had led me and Twilight to get some cake, which was pretty good, not lying, Twilight somehow convinced me to hangout with the other members of the Mane 6.

When I got there, Pinkie Pie instantly got too close for my comfort, like she does for probably everyone else, and talked about how she was going to plan a party for me since I'm new here in Ponyville. Turns out, she planned for Twilight's welcoming party to also be my welcoming party, but since I didn't arrive at the library that night, she's going to plan another one. I tried to convince her that it was unnecessary, but I only managed to convince her to have the party with only me and the Mane 6 in it. Maybe it won't be so bad, I mean it is a party with _the _Mane 6.

After the party, Twilight and Spike guided me to the place they're staying at, which of course is the giant tree house/library. Even though I've seen the inside a couple o times from watching the show, to actually be in it and looking around was a very interesting experience. Turns out that there was an extra room so I took it.

The room was pretty simple looking. There was a desk, a single window, a clock on the wall, and a single bed that was big enough for my liking. Truly, the room was simple looking...I like it. I've been known to be pretty boring when it comes to stuff like designs, but I just like things simple, don't judge me.

The next day, I woke up and saw that it was around 5:40. Much to my dismay, I've always had this strange habit of waking up early, even though I don't like mornings. Waking up early and not a morning person, not a good combination. Reluctantly, I got out of bed and went to the kitchen to get breakfast. After breakfast, I went back to my (new)room and went through my backpack to see what I have on me.

Let's see here; my Maxwest phone, my earbuds(at least I can listen to my music to myself), my 3DS(how the heck am I supposed to use this without opposable thumbs?) along with the games I had for it, and my Fanfiction book. Anything else was free space. Nothing here useful that'll help me get home that's for sure. At least I have things that'll keep me from getting bored when I'm all alone.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

*DING-DONG!*

I didn't even know this place had a doorbell.

"I'll get it!" I heard Spike say as I heard him go to the door and opening it. Looking out of my room and towards the door, I see none other than Applejack at the door.

"Morning Applejack." Spike greeted..

"Morning Spike." AJ greeted back. "Is Twilight awake? I'd like to ask her something."

"Yeah, she's awake. Let me go get her." Spike said before running off.

I then decided to make myself known. "Hey Applejack."

She turned to me. "Oh, hey Ash. Surprised to see you here. Did you also need something from Twilight?"

Seeing that she thought that I was here cause I needed something from Twilight, I said, "Applejack, I live here."

"With Twilight?" AJ asked.

"And Spike." I added.

Twilight then arrived at the door. "Hello Applejack. What're doing here this early in the morning?"

"Morning Twilight." AJ greeted back before speaking. "I'm here asking if you could help me buck some apples. I could really use the help."

Wait, is this episode four? Wasn't AJ supposed to be bucking a ton of apples at Sweet Apple Acres, not asking for help?

"Sure, I'd be glad to help." Twilight said before she turned to me and Spike. "Do you guys want to come?"

I shrugged. "Beats doing nothing around here." Plus, I'll probably get free apples later so that was enough to convince me to put on my backpack

"Alright then, let's go." Twilight said.

* * *

**(Hours Later)**

"Thank ya kindly for helping me guys." AJ thank as Spike was busy finding the ripest apple in Twilight's basket of apples. "Me and Big Mcintosh betted that if I get all these golden delishes by the barn by lunchtime, he has to go walk down Syrup Street in one of Granny Apple's girdles." AJ laughed at the thought and honestly, the thought made me chuckle. So, this must be episode three.

"No problem at all Applejack." Twilight said. "I'm glad the goal is lunchtime. All this hard work is making me hungry."

"I know, right?" Spike said, accidentally throwing an apple at Twilight's head.

"You've been lounging on Twilight's back this whole time while we work." I said. "How can you be hungry from?"

"Because of you all working, I missed snacked time." Spike said.

Twilight's stomach then growled and Twilight blushed in embarrassment. "I guess we better get some food?"

"I second that." I said as I was indeed hungry.

"You know what surprised me?" AJ spoke up. "How much you can eat, Ash. How do you eat all of that food and still have room for desert?"

"What can I say, I like food." I said, shrugging. I've been known to eat a lot back home and it seems that my appetite is still the same, which is good.

Spike then continued to look through Twilight's basket until he pulled out the reddest and juiciest apple I have ever seen.

Twilight licked her lips at the sight of the apple. "Oh Spike, that looks delicious!" She was about to say more until Spike devoured the entire apple. "Spike!"

Spike gulped before he spoke. "What?" Suddenly, he burped his signature green fire as a letter appeared. How that happens, I still don't know.

Once the letter formed, it floated down slowly where Spike caught it.

"It's a letter from Princess Celestia!" Twilight said, recognizing the symbol on the letter.

"Wonder what it's about?" I said.

Spike cleared his throat before he unrolled the letter and spoke. "Here ye. Here ye." Would you look at that, Old English. "Her Grand Royal Highness, Princess Celestia of Equestia, is pleased to announce the Grand Galloping Gala to be held in the magnificent castle of capital city of Canterlot on the twenty-first of-yadda, yadda, yadda, skip all the unimportant stuff, aha! Extends an invitation to Twilight Sparkle plus one guest."

"The Grand Galloping Gala!?" Both Twilight and Applejack said at the same time, excitement in their voices as they started to cheer.

Just when I was about to say, "The Grand-what now?" I quickly ducked to avoid getting hit by Spike's green fire. I don't know if they hurt considering it's used to transfer letters, but I'm not about to find out. What came from the green flames and landed on the ground next to me were two golden tickets. Huh, I couldn't help but think of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory right now. I went and somehow picked up the tickets. How I was able to bend my hoof, I'll never know.

"Would you look at that, two tickets." I said, raising them up.

"Wow! Great!" Twilight said. "I've never been to the Gala, have you Spike?"

"No, and I plan to keep it that way." Spike said. "I don't want any of that girly-frilly-frofro nonsense."

"Aw come on, a dance would be nice." Twilight said before looking towards me. "What about you Ash? Have you ever been to the Gala?"

"Uh, Twilight, have you forgotten what I am?" I said.

"I still think you're making that up." Twilight said, still not believing that I was human.

"Well, I'd love to go to the Gala." Applejack said, getting into her own little world. "If I had an Apple Stand set up, ponies would be trying our apples until the cows came home! Do you realize how much business I could make for Sweet Apple Acres!? Why, with all that money, we could do a heepen ton of fixin around here! We could replace that saggy old roof(but wasn't the roof looking good as new when I came to Ponyville?), we could replace that saggy old plow for Big Mcintosh, and Granny Apple could replace that saggy old hip!"

"Are there any good surgeons that could do that?" I asked but AJ ignored me. How rude.

"Why, I'll give my left hind leg to go to that Gala." Careful what you wish for AJ, god has a way of granting dumb wishes.

"Well in that case, do you want to-?" Twilight never got to finish as Rainbow came out of no where and crashed on top of TRwilight and AJ. That had to hurt.

"Are we talking about _the _Grand Galloping Gala!?" Rainbow asked.

"Rainbow Dash, you told me that you were too busy to help me harvest apples." AJ said, getting up. "What were you busy doing, spying?"

"What? No." Rainbow said. "I was busy...napping."

True to her words, I saw a pillow and blanket on one of the branches of a tree. How did I not notice that before?

"And I just happened to hear that you, Twilight, have an extra ticket?" Rainbow asked.

"Uh, yeah but-" Again, Twilight never got to finish.

"Yes! This is so awesome!" Rainbow cheered. "The Wonder Bolts preform and the Grand Galloping Gala every year. I can see it now." Oh boy, she's going into her own little world. "Everypony would be watching that skies, their eyes focused on the Wonder Bolts. But then, there would fly...Rainbow Dash! I would draw their attention with my Super Speed Strike! Then,I would memorize them with my Filly Flash! And for my Grand Finale, The Buccaneer Blaze! The Ponies would go wild and the Wonder Bolts would insist that my signature moves be incorporated into their routine, and then welcome me as their newest member."

After watching so many sows where super stars are not what someone truly thinks they are, I have this feeling that the Wonder Bolts are not what they truly are. It's just this feeling I get, I could be wrong.

"Don't you see Twilight?" Rainbow asked. "This could be my one and only chance to show them what I'm made of! You gotta take me!"

AJ then suddenly dragged Rainbow away from Twilight by the tail. "Now just hold on one pony picking minute! I asked for that ticket first!" That's true.

"So?That doesn't mean you own it." Rainbow said. That is also true.

"Oh yeah? Well, I challenge you to a Hoof Wrassle!" AJ challenged. "Winner get's the ticket."

"You're on!" Rainbow and AJ then proceeded to arm wrestle or in this case, hoof wrestle.

Twilight then broke them up. "Girls! In case you've forgotten, these are _my _tickets! I'll decided who gets it, thank you very much! Who ever has the best reason to go can get the ticket."

Oh boy, here we go.

"Drumming up business for the farm?"

"A chance to audition for the Wonder Bolts!?"

"Money to fix Granny's hip!"

"Living the dream!"

Well shit. I turned to Twilight. "You know, those are pretty good reasons to go to the Gala."

Just when she was about to say something, her stomach growled. She must really be hungry. "Ahahaha, listen to that. I am starving. I don't know about you, but I can't make important decisions on an empty stomach. So I'll think about it over lunch and get back to you two later, okay?" Twilight then walked away with Spike on her back as well as me after I setted down my basket of apples. Glancing back, I see AJ and Rainbow continuing where they left off on their hoof wrestle.

* * *

**(Town)**

"So, who're you gonna give the ticket to Twilight?" Spike asked.

"I don't know Spike, but I really can't think straight when I'm hungry." Twilight said.

"Who can?" I said.

"True." Twilight agreed. "So, where should we eat?"

I then stopped and watched as Pinkie suddenly appeared and crashed into Twilight. The tickets then slowly floated down onto Pinkie's nose, and she panicked.

"Ahhhh! Bats! Bats on my face! Get them off!" Pinkie screamed, running around all over the place.

"Pinkie, calm yourself, they're just tickets." I said, picking up the tickets and showing it to Pinkie.

"Wait, are those...tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala!?" Pinkie asked as a ton of stars appeared in her eyes. "It's the most amazing, incredible, tremendous, super fun, wonderful, terrific, humongous party in all of Equestria! I've always, always, always wanted to go there!"

She's about to sing isn't she?

_Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me! Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me!_

_Hip, hip! Hooray! It's the best place for me!_ _For Pinkiiiiiiiiiiiie!_

"With decorations like streamers, and fairy lights, and windmills, and pinatas, and pincushion, and goodies like sugar cubes, and sugar canes, and sundaes, and sun-beams, and sarsaparilla! Not only that, but I get to play my favorite games like Pin the Tail on the pony!"

_Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me! Oh the Grand Galloping Gala is the best place for me!_

_Cause it's the most galarrific superly-terrific gala ever in the whole galaxy!_

_Wheee!_

Is she done singing? Oh good.

"Oh thank you Ash! It's the most wonderfulest gift ever!" Wait, what did she say?

"Uh, you got it wrong, these are-" I didn't get to say anymore as someone gasped behind me, Turning around, I see Rarity staring at the tickets in my hoofs.

"Are these what I think they are!?" Rarity asked.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Pinkie said. "Ash is taking me to the Grand Galloping Gala in Canterlot." I'm what now?

"The Gala!?" Rarity gasped. "I design ensembles for the Gala every year, but I never had the opportunity to attend. Oh the society, the culture, the glamour, it's where I truly belong and where I'm destined to meet..._him!"_

"...Who?" I asked.

_"Him!" _A~nd Rarity's in her little world. "I would stroll through the Gala and everyone would wonder, "Who is that mysterious mare?" They would never guess that I was just a simple pony from a little, old Ponyville. Why, I would cause such a sensation, that I would be invited for an audience with Princess Celestia herself. And the princess would be so taken with the style and elegance that she would introduce me to _him, _her nephew! The most handsome, eligible unicorn stallion in Canterlot! Our eyes would meet, our hearts would melt, our courtship would be magnificent! He would ask my hoof in marriage and of course, I would say, "YES!" We would have a royal wedding befitting a princess which is, hehe, what I would become upon marry him! The stallion of my dreams!"

Oh gods, someone give me a barf bag!

"Ash! I simply cannot believe you would invite Pinkie Pie so she could 'party' and prevent me from meeting my true love!" Girl, or would it be mare? Dreams and reality are two different things. "How could you!?"

Rarity then turned her head away from me and before I could explain to the two ponies about the tickets, a bunny, I think her name was Angel, came and snatched the tickets from my hoof.

"What the fudge!?" I quickly changed the last word as we do have baby who is not ready to hear swear words. Turning around, I see Angel showing the tickets to Fluttershy.

"Uh, listen, the tickets aren't actually going to Pinkie." I said.

"They're aren't!?" Both Rarity and Pinkie said.

Just when I was about to explain...

"Um, Ash?" Being the kind, and dumb, person that I am, I stopped talking and turned to Fluttershy. "I would like to ask, I mean, if it would be alright, if you haven't given it to someone else..."

"You!?" Rarity said. "You want to go to the Gala?"

"Oh, no." Fluttershy said, but Angel kicked her a bit before speaking again. "I mean, yes, or actually, kind of. You see, it's not so much the Grand Galloping Gala, as it is the wondrous private, gated garden that surrounds the dance. The flowers are said to be the most beautiful in fragrant in all of Equestria! For the night of the Gala, and that night alone, will they all be in bloom! And that's just the flora! Don't get me started on the fauna! There's Loons, and Toucans, and Bitterns, oh my! Humming Birds that can really hum and Buzzards that can really buzz! With Bluejays, and redjays, and greenjays, and pinkjays, and pink flamingos!"

This pony is a huge anime lover, I really shouldn't be surprised about this.

"Geez, it sounds...nice?" Is all I could come up with.

"Now wait just a minute!" I turned and saw on a poll of a roof was none other than Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash! Were you following us?" Twilight asked.

"No, I mean yes, I mean maybe!" Nice save Rainbow, really. "Look, it doesn't matter! I can't believe you gave your tickets to someone like Ash!"

Hey! What's that supposed to mean!? Wait a minute...what did she say?

"Wait just a minute!" Twilight and I turned and saw AJ walking towards us.

"Applejack, were you following us too?" Twilight asked.

"No, I was following..." She pointed to Rainbow. "This one! To make sure she wasn't trying any funny business! Still trying to take my ticket."

"You're ticket!?" Rainbow said as she and the rest of the ponies started to argue around me. This was _not _how the episode was supposed to go! I don't even want to go to the Gala!

"Everyone, QUITE!" Twilight shouted, making everyone stop. Well...almost everyone.

"And then I said, "Oatmeal, are you crazy!?" Pinkie said before she noticed that the others had stopped arguing. "Oh, uh, we stopped."

"Girls, there's no use in arguing." Twilight said.

"But Twilight-!"

"No but's!" Twilight said before taking the tickets right out of my hoof. "First off, Ash doesn't own these tickets, I do."

"You do?" Pinkie asked.

"Yes. I didn't give them away to Ash or anything. You just assumed they were his." Twilight explained. Thank you! "And second of all, since these are my tickets, I get to decided who get's the ticket and I certainly can't think straight with all this noise!" Her stomach then growled. She must really be hungry. "Not to mention hunger! Now go on, shoo!"

Reluctantly, they all went their separate ways.

"And don't worry, I'll figure this out!" Twilight shouted to them. "Somehow."

* * *

**(R****estaurant)**

After walking around a bit more, Twilight, Spike, and I finally found a place to eat at.

"Thanks for the save earlier Twilight." I thanked. "You saved my hind."

"Don't mention it." Twilight said before she slumped and rested her head on the table. "But what am I going to do? All five of my best friends have good reasons to go to the Gala, but I don't know who to pick." She then used her magic to pluck petals off a flower. "Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, oh who should go with me?" Her stomach growled again, and then she ate the plucked petals. I couldn't help but gag at that.

The waiter then came and asked, "Have you made your decision?"

"I can't decide!" Twilight shouted, making every pony here look at us.

"Uh, Twilight? He's talking about the order." I said, pointing to the menu in hoof as Spike agreed by nodding.

"Oh, uh, I would love a Daffodil and Daisy Sandwich." Twilight ordered.

"Do you have any rubies?" Spike asked and the Waiter looked at him with a look that said, 'Does it look like we have rubies?' "No? Okay, I'll have the Hay Fries, extra crispy."

"And what would you like, blind sir?" The waiter asked-oh fuck c'mon!

"I'm not blind!" I shouted, making every pony here look at us again. "And secondly, I'll have the Double Fudge Cake."

The waiter gave me an apologetic look before he took our orders and walked away.

"What do you guys think?" Twilight asked.

"I think we need to try another restaurant." Spike said. "I have nothing against grass, but would it kill anyone to offer some gem stones?"

"You gotta remember Spike that you're a dragon and ponies don't eat gems as an afternoon snack." I said.

"Point taken." Spike said.

"I'm not talking about the food, you two!" Twilight said. "I'm talking about the Gala and who I should take with me."

"Are you still on that?" Spike asked.

Both me and Spike leaned back when Twilight suddenly got up and leaned on the table. "Listen you two! How do I choose? And when I do choose, will the others be mad at me? I mean, I can give up my ticket and give away two, but still leaves three other ponies disappointed and-" She then stopped when the waiter came back and handed us our food.

"Your food miss." The waiter said, having lay down me and Spike's.

"Oh thank you." Twilight thanked. "This looks so delicious!" If I remember correctly, Rainbow Dash was supposed to make it rain so I better finish up quickly. "I'm sure everything will become clearer once I eat."

Just as Twilight was about to take a bite and I was half way through my cake, we saw ponies running into the restaurant. That's the sign, better book it!

"Um, are you all going to eat your food in the rain?" The waiter asked us.

"Rain? What rain?" Twilight asked and then she saw the we were surrounded by rain. The only reason why we're not drenched yet was because we were under a spot where rain clouds didn't touch us. "What in the world?" Looking up, we saw Rainbow from the opening.

"Hey there best friend forever I ever, ever had!" Rainbow called down to Twilight while I shoved the last remaining piece of my cake into my mouth. "Enjoying the sunny weather?"

"In what way is all of this sunny?" I asked, gesturing to the rain around us.

"Rainbow Dash, what are you doing?" Twilight asked.

"What're you talking about?" Rainbow said, playing innocent. "I just saw the most smartest, most generous pony about to get rained on so I thought I kick a hole in the clouds so she could dine while dry." Flattery will get you no where my little mare.

"Rainbow Dash, are you trying to get extra consideration from me to get the extra ticket by doing extra special favors for me?" Twilight asked.

"What!? Pfft, no!" Rainbow said.

"Uh huh." Both me and Twilight said at the same time, not believing the rainbow and blue colored pony.

"Seriously, I do it for anypony." Rainbow said.

We looked around and saw tons of ponies running, trying to get to shelter in order to get out of the rain.

"Anypony huh?" I said, looking back up at Rainbow who gulped and giggled nervously.

"Rainbow, I am not comfortable accepting unwanted favors, so I would appreciate it if you close up that rain cloud now." Twilight said.

Oh son of a bitch. "Uh, Twilight?"

"Fine." Before I could say anything, Rainbow closed the open spot in the clouds like a zipper.

"That's better." Twilight said, about to take a bite out of her sandwich when rain poured down, making her wet and growl and ruining her meal.

"No it's not." I said, wishing I had an umbrella right about now as Spike suppressed a laugh

"Twilight, what are you doing?" Rarity, who came out of no where, asked. "It's raining."

"No, really?" Me and Twilight said at the same time, mine being more sarcastic, making us both look at each other weirdly.

"Come with me before you catch a cold." Rarity said, dragging Twilight away, leaving me with Spike who climbed onto my back so we could follow.

* * *

**(Rarity's House)**

I haven't been here since episode one and unsurprisingly, the place has not changed. I saw Twilight dry herself off like a dog, getting Rarity wet.

"Oops, hehe, sorry." Twilight apologized.

"Oh no, it's quite alright." Rarity said. "After all, we are the best of friends, are we not?"

"Oh boy." I muttered under my breathe. Here we go again as I wiped my glasses clean before grabbed a towel to dry myself. Having been human for the majority of my life, I was not about to dry myself off like a dog.

"And do you know what the best of friends do?" Rarity asked.

"Uhh..."

Rarity answered for her. "Make over!" Using her magic, Rarity summoned a, I have no idea what it's called so I'm just gonna call it a move able wall so I would peep while the girls were changing. After a while, the move able wall moved away to reveal Twilight in a new outfit. "There, you look simply dazzling!"

"Yeah, I guess it does seem kinda pretty." Twilight said.

"Hmm...I don't see the appeal." I said, not interested.

"Clearly, you lack a sense of fashion." Rarity said.

I shrugged, not caring what Rarity said as Spike became Rarity's new victim.

While I ignored the noises, I looked around to see if there was anything interesting here to kill my boredom. To my surprise, I spotted a surprisingly black cloak. I didn't take someone like Rarity to use black. Taking it off of a manikin(or would it be ponyikin?), I putted the cloak onto myself and looked at myself in the mirror. The cloak was kinda long, long where it reached and covered my rump as well as hiding my cutie mark which I have yet to look at. Just when I was about to lift up the cloak to see what my mark looks like, the wall moved to show Spike in the most ridiculous outfit I have ever seen.

"Oh Spike." Twilight said, giggling a bit.

"Now you just need a hat." Rarity said, putting a hat on Spike and making him look even more ridiculous.

"Ah! I told you that I don't want any part in this girly Gala gunk!" Spike said. "See you back at the library you two." And with that, Spike ran away, leaving behind the clothes Rarity made his wear.

"Oh who needs him anyway?" Rarity said, pulling up a mirror in front of Twilight. "This is all about you. and how fabulous you'll look at the Grand Galloping Gala."

Twilight was admiring herself in her new outfit, but stopped when when Rarity mentioned the Gala. "Wait, the Grand-?" She didn't get to finish when Rarity suddenly gasped.

"And oh my goodness, what a coincidence." Rarity said, running over to one of the ponyikins that had the same outfit as Twilight's. "I happen to have an ensemble of my own that matches your's to a T!"

"Coincidence? Yeah right." I said, but she ignored my comment.

"You and I would be the bells of the ball, you and I" Rarity said. "Everyone would be clamoring for our attention, all eyes would be on us,and then everyone would finally know the most beautiful, most talented, most sophisticated pony in all of Equestria, Rarity the Unicorn!" Rarity had stars in her eyes, but me clearing my throat and gesturing to Twilight brought her back to reality. "Oh, and, uh, Twilight Sparkle of course."

"I see what's going on." Twilight said, gently pushing Rarity away. "You're just buttering me up so that I'll give you the extra ticket," She then took off the outfit and threw it at Rarity who ducked. "Well it's not going to work! You're going to have to wait for my decision just like the the rest of everyone else." Twilight then made her way to the door with me following. "Now if you excuse me, I've been trying all day trying to get some lunch!"

Applejack then appeared from the door. "Did somepony say lunch?" She then grabbed and dragged Twilight away with me closely following. Once outside, I saw AJ presenting a crate full of apple treats to Twilight.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said.

"I've got apple pie, apple fruiterers, apple tarts, apple dumplings, apple crisp, apple crumblers, a~nd apple brown betty." AJ listed off, presenting a slice of apple brown betty to Twilight. "Uh, the dessert, not my auntie. So, what do you say there, best friend?"

Twilight's stomach then growled loudly from the lack of food.

"Is that a yes?" AJ asked.

Twilight looked ready to explode. "No, no! I don't know who I'm giving it to, and all these favors aren't making it any easier to decide! In fact, I'm less sure now than I was this morning!" Twilight then took off running.

"So, that's a maybe?" AJ asked.

"No, Applejack, no!" I said, running after Twilight, but not before grabbing two apples and stuffing them in my backpack. After a bit more running, I saw Twilight slow down, allowing me to catch up. "Twilight, are you OK?"

"No, Ash, I am not OK." Twilight said. "I never thought being showered by favors would be so aggravating!"

"Well, that goes to show you how much the girls want to go to the Gala." I said, taking out one of the apples I snatched and handed it to her. "Here, it's not much, but it'll least tame your growling stomach."

Twilight stared at the apple suspiciously before staring at me suspiciously. "You're not doing this so you could get the ticket, are you?"

"Twilight, if I wanted the ticket so badly, I would have taken it the minute I had it in my hoof." I said, talking about the time when the others thought that I owned the tickets.

"Point taken." Twilight, using her magic to take the apple room my hoof and biting into it hungrily. "It's good to know that I have one less pony trying to get my ticket."

I took out a green apple that I snatched earlier and bit into it. "Don't mention it."

"By the way, what's with the cloak?" Twilight asked.

I blinked and saw that I still had the cloak from Rarity's still on me. "Huh, I forgot about the thing."

"Where did you get it?" Twilight asked.

"Got it at Rarity's place when she was dressing up Spike." I answered. "I putted it on and thought it looked good on me. I must have forgotten to take it off when I followed you when Applejack took you away."

"Well, you should return it to her as soon as possible." Twilight said, having finished her apple. "It is Rarity's and I don't know about you, but I think you don't need anymore black on your fur."

"Noted." I simply said, finishing my apple and throwing it away in a nearby trash can. "But you gotta admit, I look good in this." I then pulled the hood over my head and spoke in a deep voice. "Luke, I am your father!"

Twilight giggled at me and asked, "Who's Luke?"

"Just someone I know." I kinda lied, taking off the hood as we approached Twilight's house. Using her magic, Twilight opened the door to reveal...Fluttershy singing(it sounded like the opening theme) and some of her animal friends cleaning up the place.

Twilight gasped. "Fluttershy, not you too."

"Oh!" Fluttershy noticed us entering. "Well, hello you two. I hope you don't mind, Twilight, but we're all doing a little spring cleaning for you."

"It's summer." Twilight said.

So the season is summer right now, good to know.

"Oh, well, better late than never right?" Fluttershy said.

"Spring isn't until three more seasons." I said.

"Well, it was all Angel's idea." Fluttershy said, making see the bunny who was making a salad.

"You're not doing this for the ticket, are you?" Twilight asked.

"Oh no, I'm doing this cause your my very best friend." Fluttershy said. "Right Angel?"

Angel gave the shy pony a look.

"Oh, yes, we are just doing this for the ticket." Well, way to be straight forward.

Angel presented Twilight with the salad and Twilight's stomach growled again, but not as loud as last time thanks to the apple from earlier.

"No, no, no!" Twilight shouted, making Angel drop the salad. Never liked salad anyway. Twilight then walked towards the door. "Look, this all very nice of you and angel, but I'm not accepting any more favors until I've made my decision! So, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Suddenly...

"Surprise!" Twilight was then dragged out by none other than Pinkie. I quickly followed and saw Pinkie as well as other ponies lifting Twilight up into the air.

_Twilight is my bestest friend, whoopee! Whoopee!_

"Pinkie."

_The cutest, smartest, all-around best pony! Pony!_

"Pinkie."

_I bet if I throw a super duper fun party! Party!_

"Pinkie."

_She'll give her extra ticket to the Gala to meeeeee-!"_

"PINKIE!" Twilight shouted, making all the ponies throwing her up into the air to stop and making Pinkie stop singing, thank god. Bad news is, Twilight was still in the air.

"Oh boy." I acted immediately and used myself as a cushion to break Twilight's fall as she landed on me, making me breathe out an "Oof!"

"Yes, Twilight?" Pinkie came up to Twilight, blinking rapidly.

"At least the other ponies _tried _to be settled about about the ticket." Twilight said, getting off of me. "Are you OK Ash?"

"Don't worry, I've faced worse." I said. Sat for example, Nightmare Moon's lightning. Now that hurt.

"Wait. What ticket. What Gala?" One of the ponies asked, making Twilight panic. I think this is the part where I step the the fuck back.

"Oh, you didn't know?" I then noticed that more ponies gathered. Yeah, time to step WAY back. "Twilight has an extra ticket to the Grand Galloping Gala!" What the heck Pinkie!? Why would you tell almost all the ponies in Ponyville!?

Spike then came back just as the other ponies started to hound at Twilight.

"I think this is the part where you two RUN!" I shouted and they did just that as they ran like the devil was chasing them.

"Oh, I hope they'll be alright." Fluttershy said.

"I wouldn't worry too much." I said, going back inside and laying my backpack next to the door.

"So..." Fluttershy began awkwardly.

"So what?" I asked.

"How come you've haven't attempted to get Twilight's extra ticket?" Fluttershy asked.

"Simple, I don't want to go to the Gala." I said, igniting a gasp from Fluttershy and someone else.

"What!? That's crazy!" I quickly turned to see that it was Pinkie. When did she get into the house? "Why wouldn't want to go to the Gala!? It's the most super-"

"I'm going to stop you right there." I said, not wanting to deal with Pinkie's constant talking.

We all then heard the sound of the door opening. Turning, we saw Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity arguing about the ticket.

"HEY!" I yelled, getting their attention. "This is a library, be quiet."

"Sorry." One of them muttered, but I couldn't tell who said it.

I sighed before I asked. "What are you all doing here?"

"We're trying to get Twilight to give us her her extra ticket." Rainbow said bluntly. "Which is _my _ticket by the way."

"Your ticket!?" AJ looked at her like she was crazy. "Now see here..."

And then the five ponies started to argue about who was getting the ticket and to tell you the truth, it's annoying me to hell.

Normally, I would stay out of arguments or just hold back my voice, but today, I'll make an exception.

"SHUUUUUUUUUUT UUUUUUUUUUUUP!"

Once I was finished, I saw the ponies rubbing their ears. I couldn't have been that loud, right?

"Listen to yourselves." I said. "Do you really think that Twilight will give away her ticket to any of you?"

"Of course she would!" Rarity said in protest. "We're her best friends-!"

"There! That's the problem!" I quickly interrupted her.

"Us being her best friends is the problem?" AJ and the rest of the ponies looked at me like I was crazy.

"That's right." I said. "She won't give away her ticket to you all cause you're ALL her best friends. Did you really think that she would take one of you if that meant upsetting the rest of you? In case you all didn't know this, Twilight values all of you equally. She'd soon send her tickets back to Celetsia," I ignored the gasps from the ponies and continued. "if it means that she couldn't bring all of her friends with her."

I stayed silent to allow my words to sink in. Once I saw the looks of shock and shame, I knew that my job was done.

"Well gee, I never thought of it that way." AJ was the first to respond, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. "I guess we've all been nothing but selfish jerks to poor Twilight."

"Indeed Applejack." Rarity replied next, her tone suggesting embarrassment. "I feel so ashamed of myself after bothering dear Twilight."

"Oh! Oh! I know!" Pinkie raised her hoof. "As soon as Twilight get's back: let's apologize to her!"

"Great idea Pinkie!" Rainbow nodded in agreement as well as the other ponies.

Seeing that all of the ponies were going to apologize to Twilight just like in the show, I took my leave to the kitchen to do what I need to do.

* * *

**(A Few Hours Later)**

*POOF!*

No, quite literally, POOF! That's what it sounded like when Twilight and Spike finally came back. The show never did explain why Spike was the only one who looked like a firework blew up in his face.

"Uhh..." Spike swayed back and forth, mumbling in his dizzy state. "Warn me next time you're gonna do that."

"I didn't even know that was going to happen." Twilight said.

"Hey guys, welcome back." I said.

Sorry Ash, one moment please. Quick Spike: lock all the doors!" I then watched as both Twilight and Spike closed all the doors and turned off all the lights at amazing speed. They both then breathed sighs of relief, but that was until the main light then turned on and I winced when Twilight screamed when she saw the others.

"No need to screech." I said, rubbing my ears.

"I can't decide!" Twilight then began to panic, not realizing why her friends were here. "I just can't decide! It's all important to all of you, and I get that, but I can't just can't decide cause I can't stand to disappoint any of you and showering me in gifts and favors doesn't help at all! You're all my friends and I wanna make you all happy, but I can't, I _just _can't!" She then finished with an exhausted collapse, sounding deeply ashamed for admitting the truth.

Just when I was about to go and comfort the purple pony, AJ did for me.

"Twilight sugar, we didn't mean to put so much pressure on you. "AJ said. "Ya see; we're not really here for the tickets." Coming out of AJ's mouth, you can definitely believe it.

Twilight slowly glanced up in surprise. "You're not!? But-!"

"We've all thought about it and realized that it's your choice, not ours, to decide who you want to take with you." AJ said. "We won't hold it against you."

"That's right." Fluttershy joined in, flying down to the pair to offer her support. Wait a minute, where did those animals go? I swear, if they're doing their business on one of the books, I not gonna be held responsible for what I'm going to do. Anyway, back to the girls. "Ash helped us realize how awful we've all been to you and we want you to know that we're all very sorry."

"That's right, it's no fun upsetting your friends!" Pinkie said as she and the rest of the ponies came down to her.

"Twilight darling, we're all sorry. It was unfair of us how we tried and forced as we all did." Rarity said.

Looks like they've all learned their lesson-

"Yes! That means the ticket is mine! I got the ticket~! I got the ticket~!"

...okay, not everpony learned their lesson.

"Ow!" Rainbow cried out when I threw an apple at her head, making her look at me.

"I will tear off your wings and throw you into the Ever Free Forest if you do not shut up." Holy! Where did that come from?

"Uh, on second thought, I have't perfected my signature moves for the Wonderbolts yet." That's what I thought. "I don't that ticket either."

AJ then continued to consult Twilight. "We all got so gung ho about the Gala, that we didn't see how ungung how we were making you feel. Like Fluttershy said, it was thanks to Ash that helped us realize how much pressure we were puttin' on you."

"We're sorry." All the ponies apologized.

Twilight looked at each of them in surprise before looking towards me. I then did something I thought I would never do while here. I winked at her. What in the seven deadly sins possessed to do that!?

Twilight, take a note please." Twilight said, having finally calmed down.

Once again, Spike pulled a pencil and paper out of no where. How does he do that?

"Dear Princess Celestia, I've learned that one of the joys o friendship is sharing your blessings. But when there's not enough blessings to go around, having more of your friends can make you feel pretty awful. So, though I appreciate the invitation, I will be returning both tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala."

"WHAT!"

"Told you so." I said.

"If all my friends can't go, I don't want to go either." Twilight said proudly, confident in her own words.

"Twilight, yer don't have to do that." AJ said.

"Nope, I've made up my mind." Twilight said, not going back on her word. She then turned to Spike. "Spike, you can send the letter now."

Spike did just that, opened a window, and sent the letter through his green fire.

"But now you won't be able to go to the Gala either." Fluttershy said.

"It's OK girls." Twilight said. "I couldn't possibly enjoy myself without my best friends there with me." They all then grouped hugged. "So I rather not go at all."

I saw Spike sticking out his tongue and just when I was about to smack him, he looked and made sounds like he was about to throw up.

"Well wallop my withers Spike! Isn't that just like a boy." Hey! What's that supposed to mean!? "Can't handle the least bit sentim-whoa nelly!" AJ quickly ducked down when Spike breathed fire again.

"A letter from the Princess? That was fast." Twilight said.

Spike caught the letter and read it's contents out loud. "My faithful student Twilight, why didn't you just say so?" I could almost imagine her writing that in a patronizing tone. Suddenly, six tickets appeared, each for every girl. "Six tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala!"

"Now we can all go to the Gala!" Twilight exclaimed happily as the Mane 6 each took a ticket and went on their way.

"How come we don't get tickets?" Spike asked sadly.

"Hey, don't be sad Spike." I said, bringing the Spike into a one-arm hug. "Us boys got to stick together."

Just when Spike was about to say something, I quickly moved my head when he breathed fire again. Oh yeah, I forgot about this part.

"And one for you Spike." Spike read the letter, taking out a ticket for himself. He laughed happily and ran to catch up with the girls.

"Good for you Spike." I called out to him before I went into silence. I looked around and not a single pony or animal was stirring. Even though I sometimes to be by myself at times, I couldn't help but feel a bit sad that I couldn't join. I went back inside the house and sighed. Well, nothing else to do but sleep I guess.

"Ash!" I turned around and saw Spike waving another ticket. "Princess Celestia sent another ticket! Are you coming or what!?"

I looked at the ticket in surprise before I walked up to the dragon and suddenly picked up Spike and placing him on my back.

"Beats sitting around here doing nothing!" I said as I raced to catch up to the girls. I heard Spike laugh as I was running and I couldn't help but smile as well.

Maybe I should go to parties more often.

* * *

**And done! So glad I was let out of school early! It was thanks to that, that I was able to finish this early. Hope you all like today's chapter and here comes the brohoof.**

***Incoming brohoof***

**See you readers next time.**


	4. Pony 4: Apple Season

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to once again, present you another chapter. I'm glad you people are liking the story so far and I hope you continue to enjoy the story. Now, on to the disclaimer.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. All rights go to Hasbro Studios. I also don't own any songs that may seen familiar to you people. They belong to their respective owners as well. I just own this story and nothing more.)**

**Now, it's time to get started. It's, and I can't believe I'm saying this, Pony Time.**

* * *

**Friendship 4: When Life Gives You apples, Make Apple Pie**

* * *

You know how these ponies have double bagged backpacks? Well, I never bothered to check the second pack of my backpack, mostly because i felt like nothing was in there, but one night, when I decided to humor myself, I checked it and you cannot believe what I discovered.

So here's the deal, one pack is like an old pack, it's limited to some stuff and can't fit anything too big, those kinds of packs. Now the second one, if I had discovered back then, it would have saved me tons of trouble for you see, the second pack of my new backpack is actually an infinite dimensional pocket where I can stuff anything in there and take stuff out. Basically, it's Mary Poppins bag. Who ever sent me here was kind enough to stuff tons of things in here for me to use like an umbrella and a flashlight and etc.

Right now, I was in the kitchen, looking for something to eat, when I saw it. The golden treat of the gods themselves! Watermelon!

"Mine!" I said to no one as I grabbed the whole fruit, grabbed a knife, sliced it in two, and started to eat one of the halves by myself.

"Hey Ash-whoa!" Spike stopped midway in his sentence as he stared at me while I was eating the second half.

"Morning Spike." I said.

"Morning Ash." Spike said. "When did you start eating that?"

"I think a few minutes ago?" I said, finishing my watermelon.

"Your telling me that you ate an entire watermelon in a few minutes?"

I shrugged. "It's not that impressive. I bet that Pinkie could eat this in seconds." I have no doubt in my mind that she could.

"Where'd you get the cloak?" Spike asked.

I glanced at it before I answered. "I got it from Rarity. I kinda took it by accident so I plan on returning it today." I wiped my mouth before I asked. "By the way, do we have anymore watermelon?"

"I think there's another in the fridge-"

"Dibs!" I quickly said as I dashed for the fridge, opened it, pulled out the watermelon without even looking, sliced it in half easily, and began to eat once again.

""You must really like watermelon." Spike said.

"It's my favorite fruit." I said, already about to eat the other half. Another thing I discovered is that my eating speed has also increased to abnormal rates, but not as fast as Pinkie.

Just when Spike was about to say something...

*RUMBLE!*

Everything around us shook.

"W-What's g-going on!" Spike stammered.

"I don't know." I said. "But I do know one thing."

"What's that!?"

"Everypony for themselves! Save the watermelon!" I shouted, grabbing the watermelon and ducking under the table.

Twilight then came into the kitchen. "What's going on!?"

"I don't know!?" Spike yelled.

Twilight then glanced to the door and said, "Stay here! I'll go check what's wrong!"

"Fat chance!" I said, getting out from under the table and handing Spike the watermelon. "Guard this melon with you life!" Not waiting for a reply, I quickly follow Twilight outside to see what was going on. From the distance, I saw Rainbow Dash in the sky, yelling out one word.

"STAMPEDE!"

Me and Twilight got into town to see everypony panicking, running around like chickens without heads.

"Hhhhheeeeeyyyyyy! TTTThhhhiiiiisssss mmmaaaakkkeeessss mmmmyyy vvvooooiiiicccceeee sssoooouuunnnddd sssssiiiillllyyyy!" Pinkie stammered as she shook around.

"Pinkie, what are you doing!?" Twilight asked. "Run!"

"Wait, don't run!" I cried out.

"Everypony please calm down!" I heard the Major call out. "There is no need to panic!"

"But Major, what ever shall we do!?" Rarity asked in a dramatic fashion.

"Like she said, there's no need to panic." I said. "Help is on the way."

"He's right, look!" Rainbow cried out, pointing towards the stampede of cows.

Everypony looked towards the Stampede and saw Applejack along with her pet, Weeona I think her name was. Everypony cheered as they watched AJ and Weeona rally up the cows.

"This is the best Rodeo Show I ever seen." Pinkie said, eating some popcorn that got from no where.

"Hey, can I have some of that popcorn?" I asked.

Pinkie gladly gave me some popcorn before we focused back at the Rodeo. Everypony cheered happily when AJ was able to divert the stampede away from the town. After AJ had a talk with the cows, they made their way home as AJ came over the hill.

AJ gave out a "YEE-HAA!" before she galloped away.

"Yee-haa! Ride a cowpony!" Pinkie said loudly as she galloped around.

"Applejack was simply...simply..." Major tried to come up with a compliment but couldn't come up with anything.

Pinkie then thought of one. "Appletastic!" She then fell from hanging upside down from...something.

"Exactly." Major said. "We simply must do something to thank Applajack for single hoofingly saving the town."

"Oh! Oh! I know!" Pinkie said.

"Let me guess, a party?" I asked.

Pinkie gasped. "How did you know!? Are you psychic?"

"Oh yeah, I'm psychic, I can predict the future." I said sarcastically.

"Really!?" Pinkie asked.

"No." I said. "Now if you excuse me, there's watermelon back home calling my name. Good day."

* * *

**(A week Later)**

Damn! These ponies get things done fast! Either that, or I haven't been paying much attention as a week had already passed by without my knowing. Currently, I was with Twilight and Spike, walking around to see if the preparations are done.

"We all done?" Twilight asked, walking up to Rarity who was finishing tying a red bow around a tree.

"Just one last thing." Rarity then used her magic to hand up a banner of apples. "Now we're ready."

"Is Applejack all set?" Twilight asked.

"Actually, I haven't seen her all week." Rainbow said, flying down to us.

"Not since the stampede." Pinkie said, walking over to us.

"But I'm sure she'll be here." Rainbow said with certainty. "Applajack is never late."

'If you knew Rainbow, if only you knew.' I thought, having remembered that the events of episode four are now happening. Better get ready for that stampede of bunnies. Now where did I keep all those vegies?

* * *

**(Hours Later)**

Damn! Hours go by fast! Either that, or I'm really out of it today. Everypony in Ponyville was all gather in the center of town(at least I think it was the center of town) as I was off to the side, not wanting to be in the crowd. I then watched as Twilight prepared to give a speech and not wanting to be rude, I listened.

"Welcome everypony!" Twilight shouted out, her voice sounding like she was speaking through a mic even though there was no mic. "Today, we are here to honor and thank a pony we can always count on to help in matters great and small. A pony who's contribution's to-" Twilight was then interrupted when Rainbow suddenly came out of no where. Rude much?

"Did you see slick moves out there!?" Rainbow asked. "What an athlete! This week, she's gonna help me with my new flying trick and I know that it's gonna be so awesome!"

Exactly!" Twilight then shoved Rainbow out of the way and I could help but chuckle a bit. She then brought up her notes again to speak. "And-" She was then interrupted again by Pinkie suddenly getting in front of her. Was she hiding under the podium?

"This week, I get to run Sugarcube Corn for the first time!" Pinkie said. What does that have to do with AJ?

"What does that have to do with Applejack?" Twilight just repeated my thoughts. Weird.

Pinkie blinked at Twilight before speaking again. "Oh, Applejack, one of the best bakers ever, is gonna help me cause Applejack makes everything great! So free samples for everypony!" Everypony cheered at the thought of getting a free treat. These ponies and there sweet tooth.

"OK, that's great." Twilight then pushed Pinkie out of the way and I couldn't help bur laugh a little. "Now if I could just make a point without being interr-" She was then interrupted by Fluttershy.

"Uh, excuse me, Twilight?"

"-upted." Twilight dropped her notes as she moved out of the way for Fluttershy.

"I'm so sorry Twilight, but I just wanted to mention that Applejack is also helping me this week with the Official Bunny Senses where we count up all the new baby bunnies that were born this season." Fluttershy said. She's gonna gather them using her wonderful herding skills." Wonderful isn't a word I would use considering her condition at the time. Fluttershy then left so Twilight could continue her speech.

"Is there anyone else that wishes to speak? Anyone?" Twilight asked to the crowd. "No? Good. Now as I was trying to say-" She then saw the Major smiling at her. "Arg! Never mind!" She threw away her notes and got off stage.

Making her way to the podium, Major cleared her voice before she spoke. "And so, without no further ado, it is my privilege to give away the prized Ponyville award to our beloved guest of honor, a pony of the up most trustworthyness, reliability, and integrity, Ponyville's most dependable and most capable friend, Applejack!" She the gesture to the curtains to reveal...nobody(or would it be nopony?). Everybody(not pony since Spike was also here) stopped cheering when they saw that AJ was not here, Spike being the last one to cheer.

Everyone waited for...something as the whole place entered awkward silence.

"Awkward." I second that my little lizard friend.

"I'm here!" The familiar voice of AJ called out as we turned to see AJ making her way through the crowd of ponies, dropping some apples along the way. "Sorry I'm late." She then made her way to the stage where I could somehow see the bags under her eyes, showing that she hadn't gotten much sleep.

AJ pushed Major aside so she could speak. "Miss Major, than you kindly for this here, uh, award thingy." She yawned. "It's so bright and shiny and..." She then got herself lost in her own reflection. Pinkie soon then joined her in looking at her own reflection.

"Okay." Twilight said. "Well, on behave of everpony in Ponyville, thank you Applejack for saving us from that stampede and always being there for everypony." Technically, it's everybody since Spike's not a pony.

AJ yawned again. "Yeah. I like helping the pony folks and *yawn* and stuff." She then fell asleep.

"Oh boy." I muttered as I made my way to AJ, producing a glass of water from, what I now dubbed thee Mary Poppins' Bag, and splashed all of it's content on AJ, waking her up.

"Who!? What!? Where!?"

"You awake now?" I asked, tossing the glass back into my Mary Poppins' bag.

"Uh, yeah, thanks." AJ ten shook off all the water on her and dragged her new award by her teeth as everyone watched her leave.

"Was it just me, or did Applejack seem a little..."

"Tired?"

"Dizzy?"

"Messy?" We all stared at Rarity. "Well did you see her mane?"

"She seemed fine to me." Pinkie, everything fine to you is sometimes fine to others.

"Shall we go see what's wrong with her?" I asked Twilight.

She nodded and we made our way towards Sweet Apple Acres.

* * *

**(Minutes later)**

"What on Earth is that pony doing?" Twilight asked as we saw AJ just knock over a basket of apples. We went over to her as Twilight called out to the Earth Pony. "Hey Applejack!"

AJ didn't respond as the sounds of snoring reached my ears.

"Here we go again." I muttered as I left Twilight's side and went to AJ's, pulling out another glass of water and pouring it over AJ.

"Who!? What!? When!?" AJ shook herself awake before seeing me. "Oh, howdy Ash." She then saw Twilight walking over and said, "Howdy Twilight."

"What is all this?" Twilight asked, gesturing to all of the apple trees. I've never seen so many apple trees in my life.

"It's Apple Buck Season." AJ said, shaking off all the water on her before heading towards another tree.

"Apple what season?" Twilight asked.

AJ bucked a tree, making apples fall down, before answering. "It's what the Apple Family call Harvesting Time. We gather all the apples from the trees so we can sell them."

"But, why are you doing this all alone?" Twilight asked.

"Because Big Mcintosh hurt himself so he can't help." AJ said.

"What about all those relatives that Ash and I first met when we came to Ponyvillle?" Twilight asked, teleporting in front of AJ suddenly. "Why can't they help?"

"They were just here for the Apple Family Reunion." AJ said, walking past Twilight to go to another tree. "They actually live all over Equestria are busy harvesting their own orchard. So, I'm on my own." Twilight then teleported in front of AJ again, stopping her in her tracks, er hooves. "Which means I should really get back to work." Twilight didn't move. "Ahem. Hint hint? Get back to work?"

"Fine." Twilight said, moving out of the way.

"Uh, could you step aside Twilight? Your blocking my way." AJ asked, a little wobbly.

"She just did." I said, having caught up with the ponies.

"Applejack, you don't look so good." Twilight pointed out when she saw AJ looking at Twilight weirdly. "Are you OK?"

AJ shook herself before saying, "Uh, yeah, I'm just fine. Don't nothing you three worry none." Three? She must really be tired.

AJ missed a kick to a tree when Twilight teleported in front of AJ, asking, "Do you...need some help?"

"Help?" She scoffed and shook her head. "No way. No how."

"But there's no way you could do it all on your own." Twilight said.

AJ then got too close to Twilight. "Is that a challenge?"

"Um, no?" Twilight wasn't challenging anybody. When was the last time AJ got a good night sleep?

"Well, I gonna prove it to you that I can buck all these apples by myself!" AJ shouted, walking past Twilight. "Now if you excuse me, I have work to do."

We watched as AJ walked away to buck some more apple trees.

"This can not end well." I said. Twilight agreed with me by nodding. "Well, why don't you head back Twilight? There's something I need to do."

"And what's that?" Twilight asked.

"That's a secret." I said before turning her around the other direction. "Now go. The thing I need will take awhile so I won't be home for a few days. Maybe a few weeks."

"A few weeks?" Twilight said, probably wondering what is it that I needed that would keep me away for so long.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad. Now go." I shoved her bit before I watched her turn to me uncertainly before walking away. "And tell Spike to keep his hands off my watermelon!"

Twilight glanced at me again before walking away. Once she was nothing but a dot over the horizon, I made sure that AJ didn't see me before I silently walked away to where AJ kept baskets for any apples that fell when bucked. I threw a lot into my Mary Poppins' bag and left to an area where AJ would not see unless she came here herself.

"If that girl believes that she isn't getting help, then she's got another thing coming." I said to myself, cracking my neck before getting to work. I had intended to help AJ with bucking these apples in secret once I remembered what episode was today. The way AJ was now, she would never let me help if I asked so I decided to help her without her knowing. I stationed a couple of baskets to some trees before I got to work. Now, let's see how many apples I can buck without getting any sleep?

* * *

**(A Few Days Later)**

_I will burn my dread!_

While I was listening to one of my favorite songs from my phone, a few days, about three days had passed by Equestria standards, but to me, it felt like one day had passed. It's weird. When I sleep, its actually a day for me, but when I'm awake, time moves a bit faster than I expected. I was tired, I will admit as I have yet to get any sleep, but after working on my Fanfictions during long nights, I still had energy to spare. Just when I was about to buck another tree, I saw Twilight walking towards AJ from the distance. Curious, I stopped working and went in to get closer.

"Applejack, can we talk for a moment?" Twilight asked.

"Can bees squawk!?" AJ yelled. "I don't think so!?"

"No. Can we talk?" Twilight repeated.

"20 stocks!?" AJ yelled again. "Bean or Sellery!?"

"No! I need to talk to you!" Twilight said a bit louder.

"You need to walk to the zoo!?" AJ yelled. "Well who's stopping you?!"

Oh for crying out loud. "SHE NEEDS TO TALK TO YOU!"

Both ponies jumped when they heard my voice. Seriously, I wasn't that loud, was I?

"Ash? What are you doing here?" Twilight asked.

"I was around and heard shouting so I came to check it out." I said, surprising myself that I came up with a fast and convincing lie.

"So you want to talk to me!?" AJ asked. "Why didn't you say so!? What'd you want to talk about!?"

Twilight turned to AJ and shouted. "Rainbow Dash dropped in to see me today!" So that what was flying in the air?

"Well that's quite neighborly of her!" AJ shouted.

"Yeah, except that she crashed onto my balcony after you launched her!" Twilight yelled.

"Oh yeah." AJ developed a look of shame. "I wasn't quite feeling like myself this morning."

"That's because your working too hard and you need help!" Twilight yelled.

"What!? Kelp!? I don't need kelp. I don't even like sea weed." AJ mistook Twilight's words.

"She didn't say kelp! She said you needed help!" I yelled in front of her face so she could hear.

"Nothing do it, Ash." AJ said. "I'm gonna prove to you and Twilight and everypony that I can do this on my own!" AJ said, walking away, only to hot her head on a branch. "Now if you excuse me, I gotta go help Pinkie Pie!" AJ then stumbled away.

"This can not end well again." I said.

Twilight sighed, somehow knowing that she agreed with me. She then turned to me and asked, "And where have you been these past few days?"

"Stuff." I said, not wanting to know what I was doing until AJ finally excepted help...which was a long way from now. Oh boy.

"And what were you doing when you were doing 'stuff?'" Twilight asked.

"That's a secret." I said.

"Uh huh." Twilight gave me a look that she didn't believe me. "So, did you get what you needed?"

I shoo my head. "It's taking me longer than I thought so like I said, I won't be home for awhile."

"Why can't you just tell me just what you need?" Twilight asked. "I could help."

"Then there would be no point of it being a secret." I said. "Don't worry. I'll be done before you even know what hit you."

"Well, okay then." Twilight then turned around. "I gotta go study so see you later."

"Yeah, later." I said as Twilight walked away. Once she was gone, I went back to work.

_I will burn my dread!_

Atlus, why do you have some of the best songs in the world?

* * *

**(A day later) **

_Futari no omoi o kaze ni nosetemirai kirihiraite yukou!_

While I was working, humming the tune of Rune Factory 4's opening theme on my phone, I saw AJ dragging a cart full of apples and dumping them in a large basket(or is it a barrel?), resulting in her hanging upside down and falling asleep.

"Oh boy." I muttered, letting out a yawn before heading towards AJ. Once I was in front of AJ, I took out yet _another _glass of water and splashed all its content on AJ, waking her up.

"Wha!? Huh!?"" She then saw me. "Oh, it's you Ash." She yawned and shook off the water on her. "Can you stop splashing water all over my face?"

"Only when you stop sleeping on the job." I said, tossing the glass back into my bag.

"Applejack, we need to talk!" We turned and saw Twilight walking towards us. "Ash? What're you doing here?"

"Waking up little miss sleepy pony." I said, gesturing to AJ.

"Hey Twilight." AJ yawns before speaking. "I kn ow what you're gonna say, but the answer is still no." Dang this girl is stubborn.

"Not to upset your apple cart, but you need help!" Twilight said, throwing in a pun.

"Oh hardy har." AJ struggles to get back up, or back down in this case. "And no, I do not need help." AJ struggles again to get down, but to no avail.

"Just let me help." Twilight insisted.

"Help!? No thanks!" AJ tries all she can to get down while me and Twilight just watch. Finally, I had enough and gently kicked the cart, making it and AJ right side up again.

"You're welcome." I said, picking up her hat and handing it to her.

"I could have gotten down by myself." AJ said, snatching her hat and putting it back on. She then went to another tree and prepared to buck it. "I'll show you two that this apple can handle these apples!" She then proceeded to buck it, not realizing that she was beating a dead tree.

"AJ, you do realize that your beating a dead tree, right?" Twilight asked.

AJ looked up to see that she was beating on a dead tree and said, "I knew that."

"Then why were you beating on it?" I asked.

She ignored my question and left. How rude. Twilight quickly followed after AJ and I did the same after putting any apples that fell to the ground in the basket(barrel?).

"Actually Applejack, there's something else I needed to talk to you about." Twilight said. "I just came back Ponyville Urgent Care and-"

"You know," AJ interrupted. Again, rude. "I'm a little busy to get lectured right now."

"But if you just let me help-" Again, she was interrupted.

"Arg! No, no, no!" AJ said angrily. "How many times do I gotta say it? I don't need no help from no pony!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" I quickly got in front of Twilight. "Calm down Applejack. Twilight's only trying to help you. There's no reason for you to take your anger out on her."

"Well she should mind her own business." And with that, AJ went back to work somewhere else.

"Ugh, that pony is as stubborn as a mule." Twilight said.

_-Insert Mule Cry-_

Where did that come from?

"Oh, no offense." I turned and jumped in surprise. Where did that mule come from!?

"None taken." the mule said.

"Where in the world did you come from?" I asked. Seriously, how did I not see this thing before?

"I've always been here." The mule said. "Although, you being blind, I can see why you didn't see me, no offense to the 'see' part."

Oh for the love of! "I am not blind!"

"Your not? Sorry, your eye color fooled me."

"I get that a lot." I said, cooling down my anger. Once I find who ever gave me these new eyes, I gonna sock them in the nuts. We then said goodbye to the mule as Twilight turned to me.

"So, how have you been?" Twilight asked.

"I'm good." I said. "I got half of what I needed so I'll be home, probably in a couple more days."

She smiled. "That's good to hear. Just between you and me, Spike's been missing you lately. Your the only male friend he has around here."

"Well it's nice to know that someone misses my presence." I said. "Well, see you later."

"Yeah, see you." And with that, we parted ways. Now, back to work, again. Looks like the song ended so it's time for another song.

_Red like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest._

I just realized that I might miss RWBY Volume! Fuck!

* * *

**(Few days later)**

"Um...mister?"

"Yes?"

"What are doing standing in the middle of the street?"

"I'm waiting."

"Wait for what?"

"You'll see."

"How can you see? Aren't you blind?"

"I'm not blind!"

"Really? Sorry, your eye color fooled me."

The pony bowed apologetically before leaving. I then turned back to the direction where the stampede was about to happen. I had gotten some rest the day before so I had energy to take on the coming stampede. How do I know it's coming? I saw AJ leave to go help Fluttershy with the baby bunnies.

I then saw it. A pebble, bouncing up and down. Then, the whole place started to rumble.

"What's going!?" A pony wondered out loud.

"Is it another stampede!?" Another pony asked.

As if answering the ponies question, Rainbow flew up and after looking, shouted, "STAMPEDE!"

Everypony in town panicked as they rushed to find shelter. As for me, I calmly put on my ear buds and played a song that was perfect for this situation. Once I hit play, the sounds of Hans Zimmer- The Stampede played in my ears, blocking out any other sound as the stampede of baby bunnies just entered the town.

I stood there, my figure refusing to shake under the the charging of these cute little animals as I slowly took of my backpack and readied to open my Mary Poppins' Bag.

"Mister, what are you doing!? Run!" A random pony said to me before taking off to find shelter like the rest of the panicking ponies.

I ignored everything around me as I waited for the stampede to get closer. Everypony seemed to stop running like headless chickens to watch what I was about to do.

Closer...closer...closer...NOW!

"I! Hope! You're! Hungry!" I shouted as I opened my bag to release a wave of...fruits, and vegies, and grass, and hay, and anything else that bunnies liked eating.

The stampede stopped in their tracks to stare at the food before diving head first into it. eating anything they could grab.

"Crisis averted." I said to myself, shutting by bag and putting it back on as well as ending the song. I then jumped in surprise when the sounds of cheering sounded behind me. Turning, I saw everypony cheering...for me?

"That was amazing!"

"You were so brave!"

"How did you do that!?"

And the comments kept coming. My voice was instantly lost once I knew that I was the center of attention as I attempted to slip way, but I bumped into Fluttershy.

"Oh thank you Ash for stopping these baby bunnies!" Fluttershy said.

"I-It's nothing." I said nervously. Before Fluttershy could say anything else, I quickly made my escape and raced back to apple fields. It's time I get back to work...again.

* * *

**(Few Days later)**

By Equestria standards, about three days have passed since I stopped the stampede of bunnies and currently, I was bucking another apple tree. Tired I may be, I wanted to lessen the load the others will have to do in the future when AJ finally gives in and asks for Twilight's help. I cracked my neck and was going to another tree when I saw AJ in the distance, tiredly bucking a tree. I got closer, looked left and right and saw no signs of Twilight coming. Then again, I did just prevent one disaster that was supposed to play out so Twilight wouldn't get news of what AJ had done. Shit! Maybe I shouldn't have prevented that stampede? I just wanted to help.

Well, if Twilight's not gonna come and convince AJ, then I might as well do it in her place.

"Hey Applejack!" I called out to the fellow Earth Pony as I walked up to her. "How you doing?"

"Oh...I'm just fine." AJ said tiredly. "I'm just finishing...bucking thus here tree."

She then proceeded to buck the tree, but not with enough power to make the apples fall.

"Do you...need any help?" I asked.

SHe then gave the tree one more kick and the apples fell into the basket she was carrying perfectly.

"Ha! No I don't!" She then gestured to all of the trees she's been able to buck. "Look! I did it! I harvested the _entire _Sweet Apple Acres all by myself! The next time you see Twilight, tell her: How'd you like them apples!?"

I blinked at her and the gestured to the _other _half of Sweet Apple Acres. "How do _you _like them apples?"

"Wha...wha...the apples...and...wha..." AJ then fainted.

"Saw that coming." I said to no one. I didn't attempt to wake AJ up cause after all she's done, she deserves to rest. I got a blanket from mt Mary Poppins' Bag and placed it over her to keep her warm.

"Uh..." I turned and saw AJ's brother, Big Mcintosh. "Is she going to be OK?"

"Oh, she's fine." I reassured him. "She just passed out when she saw that she still had to harvest the other half of the orchard when she thought she had completed harvesting every tree."

"I see." Mcintosh(I'm going to call him Big Mac) said. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Big Mcintosh, Applejack's big brother."

"The names Ash Heart and no I am not blind." I quickly added the end to prevent another gag.

"Oh, I see." Big Mac said, showing that he _did _thought that I was blind. "Are you a friend of my sister's?"

"ii guess you can say that." I said, walking away.

"Where're yo going?" Big Mac asked.

"I'm going to buck some more apples." I said, stopping turn to him. "When you'er sister wakes up, tell her that Ash said to put some of her pride away and ask her friends for help." And with that, I walked away to get to work. Putting on my ear buds, I play music as I begin to buck some more apple trees.

_And if you fuck with Tex, you'll be on you knees for sure~! Motherfucker!_

Ah~good old Red Vs. Blue.

* * *

**(Three more days later)**

Whew! I think I'm starting to see how bad AJ had it when she refused to sleep. This is tough work!

I buck another tree and walk away as the apples fall into the baskets. I was about to buck another one when a familiar voice came from my left.

"Ash? Is that you?" I turned and saw none other than Twilight, looking at me in surprise.

"Oh, hey Twilight.' I greeted, kicking the tree behind me as apples fell into the baskets I placed under it. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm here with the girls to help AJ harvest all these apple trees." Twilight answered. "What're you doing here?"

"Doing what I needed to do." I said, walking to another tree and bucking it.

"Doing what you needed to do?" Twilight repeated before a look of realization came to her face. "Have you been help Applejack harvesting apples in secret this whole time?"

"Geez, what was your first clue, the fact that I'm here? Or the fact that I was always around when you wanted to talk with Applejack?" I asked, bucking the tree behind me.

"You look a bit tired." Twilight pointed out.

I yawned before speaking. "I've been at these for(by Equestria standards) a week right now. If you girls are here, then you can get whatever's left. There's a spot on the ground that's calling my name."

Just when I was about to walk past Twilight, I heard her say, "You're a real nice guy, you know that?"

I shrugged. "I tend to be from time to time."

Sleep, here I come!

* * *

**(Few Days Later)**

I watched as the girls worked on harvesting all the apples on the trees. After a bit of working for hours, they were able to harvest all the apples in no time.

I then saw AJ pushing a cart with seven apple juices on it.

"How about you take a little break?" AJ suggested. "I got some fine Apple Juice waiting for you all. Even got on for you Ash."

"Well, don't mind if I do." I said, drinking my beverage after AJ placed everyone's drinks on the table.

The other soon came and took one for themselves.

"Guys, I can't thank you enough for helping me out." AJ said. "I was acting a bit stubborn."

"A bit?" Twilight asked.

"Okay, a might stubborn." AJ admitted.

"You think." I muttered, drinking my juice while chewing on my straw, a habit when ever I'm drinking from a straw.

"You know, the town may have given me the Prized Pony Award, but the real award...is having you six as my friends." Wait, did she just call me a friend? That was fast.

Everyone took a sip out of their juice just as I finished mine.

"Whew! All that apple bucking sure made me hungry," Rainbow said.

"And I've got the perfect treats!" Whoa! Where did Spike come from!? And where did he get those disgusting looking cupcakes!?

"Ew! Spike, I threw those away!" Pinkie said. "Where'd you get them?"

"From the trash." I facehoofed as everyone else cried, "Ew!" We all then walked away to get away from the disgusting treats. Spike tired to convince us to try them, but I sooner eat a hundred broccolies than eat those.

"Hey Applejack?"

"What is it Ash?"

"Have you ever heard of the saying: When life gives you apples, make apple pie?"

"I don't believe I have."

"Well, I think apple pie sounds pretty good right about now."

"I reckon it is." Everyone agreed with AJ as we went to Pinkie's to go bake some _real_ treats. How Spike can even eat those things is beyond me. 

* * *

**And done! To tell you the truth people, I did not expect to finish this so soon with finals coming up and all, but I'm not complaining. I hope you all liked today's chapter. Now, as always from now on, here comes the brohoof.**

***Incoming Brohoof***

**This has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. See you fellow bronies later. **


	5. Pony 5: Griffon Problems

**Hello fellow bronies and Fanfiction readers. Ashbel Longhart here today to bring you another chapter of I'm a Pony. I am finally back from my trip to Puntacana and let me tel you people, it was hot! I didn't much over there, but I did get to go Zip Lining which was fun. Anyway, time for the disclaimer.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. All rights go to Hasbro Studios. I also don't own any songs that may seen familiar to you people. They belong to their respective owners as well. I just own this story and nothing more.)**

**Now if you excuse me people, I have to go. Banzai! *Jumps into a portal to Equestria***

* * *

**Friendship 5: Griffon Crossing The Line**

* * *

A part of me wonders why I agreed to join Twilight in exploring the town. I had seen the town back when I was just starting to watch the series, so I should have no problem getting around, but I then I realized that that there were parts of the town I never knew before so maybe that's why I accompanied my favorite pony to take a stroll around town. Currently, we were in the park, relaxing with both of us reading a book as well as trying to ignore a certain hyperactive pink pony.

"Hoof flying action overload!" Pinkie said loudly as we continued to read. "She was like a sun superstar, flying higher and higher, and then Rainbow Dash swooped down, swoosh! And just when she was about to hit the ground, shoom, she pulled out, vroom!"

"Uh huh." Twilight said, not taking her eyes off her book.

"That's nice." I said, also not taking my eyes off my book.

"And then looped around like whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo whoo!" Pinkie then fell to the ground.

Both me and Twilight gave a bland, "Uh huh." not caring what the pink Earth Pony was talking about.

I then heard the sounds of what sounded like an airplane and looked up, only to see Rainbow passing by. I heard a "Phew." next to me and glanced to see that Pinkie was racing after Rainbow. Episode five must be starting now. Which means that Gilda the Griffon is coming. Joy.

"What're you reading?" I asked Twilight who had been reading and I got curious.

"Oh, just something to pass the time, nothing that'll interest you." I shrugged and didn't pry any further, but this time, she was doing the prying. "If I may ask, what're you reading? I've seen you read that book sometimes and I've been wondering what it's about if you've hadn't finished it yet."

"Oh, it's just a collection of my stories I've wrote." I said truthfully.

"You _wrote?" _Twilight raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you write."

"There's a lot you don't know about me." I said and it was true. No one here really know anything about me.

"Well then, why not take this chance to tell me about yourself?" Twilight suggested, her attention on and not on her book.

I raised an eyebrow and decided to humor her. "Okay, what do you want to know?"

"Well, what are your hobbies?" Twilight asked.

"Well, my hobbies include reading, writing, daydreaming, and playing video games." I said.

"That's it?" Twilight tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"That's it." I then looked at my hooves. "Although, I don't think I'll be able to write with these."

"Are you still on that?" Twilight asked, still not believing that I was from another world.

"I'm telling you the truth when I say I am a human." I said.

"Do you have any proof?"

"Tons." I said, pulling out my phone. "Do you ponies have anything like this?"

"What is that?" I let Twilight grab my phone and inspected it.

"It's a phone." I explained. If there was anyone who asked me why was I so casual about telling a person(or in this case pony) that I was from another world is because I've seen too much animes like that so I decided to go with the flow. "It allows people from my world to call and send messages to other people. It also allows people to store games and music so we can play them later as well as allow us to connect to the internet."

"What's the internet?"

I humored her again. "The internet is the global communication network that allows almost all computers worldwide to connect and exchange information. Some of the early impetus for such a network came from the U.S. government network Arpanet, starting in the 1960s." Huh? Since when was my memory this good?

"Okay, you got me convinced somewhat, but how do you still explain that you're a pony?" Twilight asked.

"That, I still have no clue." I said. "But I'm telling you the truth when I say that I was something with opposable thumbs. I swear."

"I guess I have no choice but to believe you if you're taking this this far." Twilight said. "But if you're really from another universe, then how come you've haven't tried to look for a way to get back home?"

"Twilight, in what world does any place have info on dimensional traveling?" I asked.

"You got a point there." Twilight then went back to questioning me. "So, what's your dream? Like, what do you want to be in the future?"

The answer came quickly to me. "Since I write stories, I naturally want to be an author."

"So you want to be an author?" Twilight said, looking thoughtfully to the sky.

I nodded. "Where else am I gonna keep all these ideas I have?"

Twilight nodded understandingly and then pointed out something. "By the way, when are you gonna return that to Rarity?"

I blinked and then remembered that I _still _had the cloak I got from Rarity's place. Why do I keep forgetting to return this? "I guess I'll return it now."

"You better." Twilight said. "It's not nice to take stuff that's not yours."

"You're right about that." Except money. Finders keepers bitch.

Twilight then got up from the bench and grabbed her book. "Well, I gotta go. I have some stuff to study so I'll see you around."

"See you." I said before turning around and heading towards Rarity's place.

* * *

**(Rarity's House)**

"You came all this way here just to return this?" Rarity asked, holding the cloak in her hoof.

I nodded. "I accidentally took it during the whole ticket thing and I've kept on forgetting to return it, so here it is."

"Well that's very kind of you, but you see...I really don't need this." I blinked in confusion.

I then spoke. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well you see, one pony asked me to style a cloak, which is this one, with the best of what my abilities could do." Rarity explained. "I was just about to put on the finishing touches when I made a horrible mistake and the next thing I knew, the whole thing turned black. I was reluctant at first, but I was planning on throwing this away." She the handed it back to me. "You can still have it if you want? I don't need it."

So all that constant reminding and not so long walk was for nothing!? What the hell!?

"I'm sorry if you were put through some trouble." Rarity apologized.

I waved her off. "Don't worry about it. There was no trouble at all." I then put back on my now new cloak. "Sorry for all the trouble."

"Oh no, no trouble at all Darling." Rarity said.

Just then...

*Ding-Dong!*

The doorbell rang.

"I wonder who could that be?" Rarity walked towards the door and opened the upper part, looking around before looking down at something I could not see. "What do we have here?" The next thing I know Rarity was suddenly sneezing.

"Whoa, what the?" I walked towards Rarity and then heard laughter. Looking out the door, I saw Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie laughing, Rainbow holding what I guess is sneezing power. Rainbow then threw it aside and dashed away, no pun intended. The power then hit the ground, releasing a cloud of sneezing power which cause Pinkie to sneeze so hard that she practically flew away!

Rarity smiled in amusement. "Those two..."

"You OK?" I asked, getting a box of tissue from my Mary Poppins' bag.

"I'm just fine." Rarity said, wiping away the power from her nose. "I just got pranked, no big deal."

"Well it's good to see you don't hold a grudge." I said, setting the box of tissues aside. Didn't think Pinkie and Rainbow would would strike so soon. "Well, I gotta go. Thanks for the cloak Rarity."

"You're welcome-achoo!"

"Gesundheit."

* * *

**(A day later)**

It had started like any other day, get up, brush teeth, eat breakfast, and do anything that will keep me from boredom. Right now, I was heading back to Twilight's place, having gotten some more ink for her as she requested since Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash had hid her original on and replaced it with invisible ink. As I was walking, I heard something that sounded like helicopter propellers. I looked up and immediately hit the ground as something flew over me. When the sound of something crashing and breaking, I looked behind me and saw Pinkie Pie next to a broken pile of...something.

"Holy gods, Pinkie are you OK!?" I asked, running up next to the pink Earth Pony.

"I'm fine." Pinkie said, getting up and looking towards the sky before letting out a "Hmph!"

Curious, I too looked up and saw two figured up on a cloud. Judging from this scene, those must be Rainbow and Gilda. I turned back to Pinkie and said, "Why don't you come with me to Twilight's? I'm worried that you're still hurt somewhere."

"Oh you don't need to do that, I'm fine, see?" Pinkie then started to jump around like she didn't just fall from the sky.

"You're coming anyways." I said. "Besides, I want to know what in the name of Doctor Who happened."

* * *

**(Twilight's House)**

Turns out that Pinkie really didn't need any medical attention. I wonder if this world prevents us residents from dying? Currently, Pinkie was talking about what had happened.

"So Pinkie Pie..." Twilight began, using her magic to turn pages from a book. "Are you sure that this friend of Rainbow Dash is really so mean?"

"Uh, absolutely!" Pinkie said. "She keeps stealing Rainbow Dash away, she popped my balloons, and she told me to buzz off! I've never met a griffon this mean!"

I raised an eyebrow. "You've met griffons before?"

"Well, I actually never met a griffon before." Pinkie admitted before continuing. "But I bet if I did, they wouldn't have been as mean and grumpy as Gilda!"

"You know what I think Pinkie Pie?" Twilight asked.

"What?"

"Well, I think you're just...jealous?"

"Jealous!?" Pinkie yelled in disbelief.

"Green with envy." Spike commented.

"But in her case it's pink with envy." I said.

Twilight then brought back the discussion to them. "Well, yes, jealous. Listen Pinkie, I don't mean to upset you, but just because Rainbow Dash has another friend doesn't make Gilda a grump." Again, if only you knew. "What I'm saying is, perhaps it's _you _who needs to improve her attitude?"

"Improve _my _attitude!?" Pinkie said. "But I...it's Gilda...are you seriou...grah!" Pinkie then proceeded to stiffly leave the house, slamming the door along the way.

Twilight sighs and turned to me. "Would you mind going after her? You've always seem to give out the best advice to ponies."

"I'll see what I can do." I then grabbed my backpack, threw on my cloak before heading out the door to chase after Pinkie. It wasn't that hard since she was walking.

"Pinkie!" She stopped and turned to me, allowing me to catch up to her. "Are you OK?"

"I fine, I guess." Pinkie said in a surprising somber tone. "Maybe Twilight was right...maybe Gilda isn't a mean grumpy meanie pants? Maybe I'm just a big jealous judgmental jealous jealousy pants?" She then sighs.

Seeing that Pinkie was really down in the dumps, I asked, "Do you want to get milkshake? I bet it'll calm and cool you down from all this business with Gilda."

"I'd like that." And with that, both me and Pinkie went into town to get a shake.

* * *

**(Town)**

I sat in awkward silence with Pinkie, both of us drinking our shakes through a straw with me chewing mine.

"So...how're you feeling?" I asked nervously, not used to dealing with such a...depressed Pinkie.

"OK, I guess." Pinkie was kind enough to reply before going back to drinking her shake.

"Oh, that's good." Was all I could say at that moment, going back to my shake. I really have no idea on what to do right now.

"Ash." I jumped in surprise when Pinkie suddenly called out my pony name.

"Yes?"

"Is what Twilight true?" Pinkie asked. "Do I really need to improve my attitude?"

I blinked at the question in surprise before coming up with an answer. "No, I don't think you need to improve your attitude Pinkie. In fact, you don't need to improve anything."

"What do you mean?" Pinkie asked.

"Well, here's how I look at it. I agree with Twilight when she says that you're jealous of Gilda hanging around with Rainbow Dash, but I wouldn't go as far as to say that you need to change you're attitude. Everyone, er everypony feels jealous about something once and awhile. Feeling jealous is completely normal. So believe me when I say that you don't have to change you're attitude because if you did, you wouldn't be the Pinkie Pie that I know." As well as the not being the pony so many people loved.

Pinkie smiled a little at my answer and went back to drinking her shake, a bit more happy than a few seconds ago. Just then, we both heard what sounded like planes as well as laughter. Pinkie quickly hid half of her body under the table while I just looked out into the sky, spotting Rainbow as well as Gilda.

"I gotta take care of a few weather jobs around here; shouldn't take too long." Rainbow said to her griffon companion as they both landed. "Why don't you hang around town and I'll come find later, okay?"

"That's cool with me. I'm gonna go chow down." Gilda said.

"Cool, later." Rainbow said before taking off. Here comes the pranks.

I watched as Gilda played an unfunny prank on poor old Granny Smith.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Granny Smith cried out. "A Rattler! A Rattler! Everypony run for the hills! Save yourselves!"

I try not laugh at Granny Smith's running speed.

"Aw~! Poor Granny Smith!" Pinkie Pie said. "She didn't know it was a joke. How mean!"

"I wouldn't call that a joke." I said. Playing a trick like that on such an old la-pony, she could have gotten a heart attack! Why I oughta-no Ash, calm down. Contain the rage that is within you!

"No, no, I can't misjudge her." Pinkie said. "I was kind of a funny prank." To me, that was anything but funny.

I then saw Gilda use her tail to steal an apple.

Pinkie sharply gasped. "I _did _misjudge her! Not only is she a mean meanie pants, but she's also a thief!" I let that one slide. I've stolen a couple of things in my time, so who was I to judge? "No no no no no, she might give it back."

"From her stomach?" I gave the pink Earth Pony a questioning look.

"Maybe it was just a joke?" I don't see how stealing an apple and eating it is considered a joke.

I then saw Fluttershy guiding a pair of ducks and their children.

"Alright little ones, this way." Fluttershy instructed, not seeing that she was about to run into Gilda.

"Hey!" Gilda cried out.

"Oh, please excuse me." Fluttershy apologized.

"I'm walking here!" Gilda said.

Contain the rage, contain the rage, contain the rage!

"Oh. U-um, I-I'm sorry." Fluttershy stuttered in her attempt to the griffon. "I-I was just trying to-!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Gilda interrupted her, speaking in a mocking tone. Contain the rage Ash! Contain the rage! "Why don't you just watch where you're going, you doofus!" The ducks and their children scattered as Gilda advanced on the retreating shy pegasus.

Must...contain...rage! I've never gotten involved in anything like this and I'm not about to start.

"B-b-b-b-but I-I-!"

I don't like that deep breath that griffon just took. I then covered my ears at the loud screech that was undoubtedly meant to intimidate the poor pony...and it worked. I stood there, eyes widened and jaw dropped as I saw Fluttershy run off in tears. Rage...unleashed! Screw not getting involved, this bitch is going down!

"Ugh, please; all these lame ponies are driving me buggy. I gotta-ARGH!" She never got to finish as my glass struck her head.

"How do you like that shake, bitch!? I got seconds if you like, you bitch!" Everypony around me as well as Gilda gasped at my language. Things are getting real if I'm cursing.

"What did you just call me!?" Gilda asked, clearly asked.

"Oh, was bitch too light? How does whore sound?" I asked sarcastically.

"H-How _dare _you! Who do you think you are, you blind pony!?"

"Okay, first off: I am not blind! Second: How dare _I!? _How dare _you _make Fluttershy cry! For all I care, what I'm calling you shouldn't even matter to you since they're true!" I'm usually more reserved than this, but this griffon-no, calling her that would be an insult to all griffons. This _abomination _has gone too far.

"Keep talking!" Gilda held up her hand, showing off her sharp claws. "I'll gladly get rid of that mouth of your's!"

"Go ahead and try, if you can...you abomination." That seemed to set her off as she loudly roared before charging towards me.

**(BGM: DMC3-Now You've Really Crossed The Line)**

I barely dodged Gilda's swipe at my face as she crashed into a stand. Where the hell is this DMC music coming from? Gilda got up from the ruined stand, shaking any fruits and vegies off of her before charging again. I quickly jumped to the left, so glad I took those karate classes. I then took off running, running into a random house as Gilda crashed through the window. She looked around to find me sitting on a couch chair, reading a random book as well as drinking some orange juice.

I pretended to notice her and said, "Oh, I didn't know that I was having an abomination bitch over for lunch?"

This only made Gilda angrier as she went for my face again. I dropped the book and rolled out of the way, claw marks on the couch to show that Gilda's talons were really sharp.

"You missed!" I said, jumping out of the window Gilda had come through. Before I landed back on the ground, I was in the air. Looking behind me, I saw Gilda behind me, her talons sinking into my skin. I hissed in pain before I elbowed Gilda in the face making her let go of me as I landed back to the ground safely, my hooves feeling pain from landing so high up, but I barely noticed it thanks to the adrenaline pumping through me. I turned around and quickly raised my right hoof to block a swipe from Gilda. I suppressed a scream of pain as blood was dripping from my hoof that I used to block. I underestimated her speed.

Gilda landed back on the ground, looking at me smugly. "How did my talons feel? Hurts, doesn't it?"

I stared at her blankly before looking back at my bleeding leg, raising it up and surprising the crowd a bit when I licked it a few times. I then looked back at Gilda and said, "Barely noticed it."

Gilda seemed to have turned red as she took a huge deep breath and then sent me her loudest and most powerfulest roar ever. I struggled to maintain my ground as my ears were ringing. Refusing to be intimidated, I roared back(eat your heart out Kirito), surprising everypony around me as I charged and stuck Gilda in the face. I watched as she flew in a perfect arc before landing back on the ground.

**(BGM End)**

She got up stumbling and then held the place where I punched her, her left cheek as she glared at me. "You...you _hit _me! You're gonna pay for that!"

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't have any money on me." I said jokingly.

"Wha!? I'm not talking about money you idiot!"

I mockingly raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I'm sorry, I thought you needed some to do something about that face of yours." Gilda was really angry now as her face was completely red and I could have sworn I saw steam explode out of her ears. "You've got some nice wings there."

"What about them?" Gilda asked angrily.

"Nothing, just thought how they would look on my wall when I rip them off you." At that point, everypony as well as Gilda stepped away from me at my claim. "Although, considering my current strength, I won't be able to do that. Anypony got a knife?"

"You're crazy!" I suppressed a evil laugh when I saw the look of fear from Gilda's face.

"No, I'm the Juggernaut bitch." I couldn't help but say that. Imma Beast by Hollywood Cole should be playing at a time like this.

Gilda then took to the skies, probably to get away from me as far away as possible. "You'll pay for hitting me, you stallion bastard!"

I waved off her threat. "Yeah yeah, just run along, you abomination. Go back to whatever nest you came from."

Gilda looked like she wanted to hit me, but decided to fly off. When she was no longer in sight, I felt all eyes on me. I ignored them as I saw Pinkie running towards me.

"Ash, are you alright!?"

"Well, besides my bleeding arm, I'm fine." I said, the pain in my arm increasing as the adrenaline was leaving me.

"Why did you go and attack Gilda like that!? Sure she's a grump, and a thief, and a bully, but you didn't have to assault her!"

"Pinkie Pie, if you saw one of your friends getting bullied, wouldn't you do something about it?" Truth be told, this is my first time confronting a bully like Gilda. I've never seen any of my friends being bullied, but I hate bullies none the less. Their actions have caused many death's, and I wasn't about to sit back and watch someone whose kind enough to call me friend get picked on. I'm usually more reserved than this, but no one messes with my friends.

"Well yeah, of course I would do something about it, but I wouldn't attack them!" Pinkie said.

"Then tell me, how would _you _have handled Gilda?" I asked.

"The extreme way:Pinkie Pie style." I don't like that look of her's. I've seen that look on so many animes and it can only mean one thing.

Bad news. But thankfully, not for me.

* * *

**(Twilight's House)**

"You _attacked Gilda!?"_

"My actions were completely justified. That woman had it coming to her."

After I had bandaged up my wounded arm from Ponyville Urgent Care, I had returned to Twilight's place and she was obviously surprised to see me wounded. She asked me what had happened and I told her what had happened in town with Gilda and now, here we are.

"Justified? You attacked one of Rainbow's friends! I can't believe _you _of all ponies would go and do something like that!"

Spike then spoke in an impressed tone. "I didn't know you had it in you Ash?"

"Quiet Spike!" Spike quickly exited out of the conversation and Twilight turned back to me. "No matter the circumstances, you should never use violence on anyone. You could have gotten in serious trouble for what you did."

"But I didn't." I said.

"That doesn't change the fact that you picked a fight against Gilda! Don't you know that it's wrong to hit a female?"

"Of course I do, but that doesn't change the fact that what Gilda did was not the least bit funny." I was not about to take all of Twilight's lecturing, even if she's my favorite pony. "Granny Smith could have gotten a heart attack from a prank she didn't deserve, she stole an apple from someone whose trying to make a living, and worst of all, she had the guts to bully Fluttershy. I'm usually more restrained, but when I saw what she did to Fluttershy, that's when I'm putting my hoof down for she has crossed the line." Speaking of line's, where did that DMC music come from? I'm far from being a badass for that song to play. "Tell me, what would you have done in my position?"

What I said as well as my question seemed to have have shut up the purple pony on Magic.

I sigh and spoke up again. "Look Twilight, I'm not trying to be mean here. Look at it from my point off view. Would you have just sat back and let Gilda off without any punishment, or would you have done something? I just took the second option, just in a more violent matter. In this world, you can just solve problems with just hugs and the word sorry, but the world I come from doesn't work like that. If someone does something unforgivable, they must be dealt with punishment. Both proper and improper."

"Your'e world sounds scary." You have no idea my little dragon friend.

"That's putting it lightly Spike."

"Still, was violence really necessary?" Twilight asked, getting her voice back.

I shrugged. "Probably not, but I acted without thinking. Regardless, what's done is done. If I see Gilda again, I'll deal with her when the time comes." For now, time for the other thing that I came here to do. "By the way, Pinkie Pie is going to hold a welcoming party for Gilda and she asked me if you wanted to come."

"Are you going?" Twilight asked.

"If there's free food, of course."

"I guess I can go? I've been wanting to meet this Gilda after what you've done. Promise me you won't attack her on sight?"

"If she doesn't provoke me, then I promise." Besides, why bother when she's gonna get her just desserts for herself?

* * *

**(Party)**

"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome!"

I stood with Twilight and Fluttershy as Pinkie was welcoming the other guests to the party.

"Whose this Gilda I've been hearing so much about?" AJ asked not too far from us.

"I heard she's an old friend of Rainbow Dash. A griffon. So rare." Rarity said.

"Hey Fluttershy, you've met Gilda, right?" Twilight asked the shy, yellow pony. "What's she like?"

"Oh...um...well..."

"You don't have to answer right now." I said.

She then turned to me. "I've heard what you did to Gilda."

"You have?"

She nodded. "Excuse me for saying this, but don't you think you went a bit too far?"

"I acted without thinking. I wasn't about to let that bitch get away from what she did to you." Both ponies flinched at my language. "But if it makes you feel any better, I'm sorry for losing control."

"Oh, you don't have to apologize for anything. I just wanted to say...thank you...for defending me."

"It was no trouble. Helping friends is the natural thing to do." I said.

I was then caught by surprise when Fluttershy quickly gave me a hug before quickly letting go, heading towards Pinkie with pink in her cheeks. I stood there frozen, not expecting the shy Pegasus to hug me suddenly like that.

"Well, didn't see that coming." I commented, getting control over my body again.

"Gilda!" The sound of Pinkie's voice drew me to the door where I saw Gilda. "Glad you can make it! I'm so honored to throw you one of my signature Pinkie Pie Party! I truly, sincerely hope you feel welcomed amongst us pony folks." Pinkie then held put a hoof for a handshake and when Gilda reached for the hoof and grabbed it...

*BZZZZ!*

I heard ponies around me laugh at Pinkie's prank.

Rainbow Dash then came in, laughing. "Oh Pinkie Pie, the old Hoof Shake Buzzer! You are a scream!"

"Yeah, ha ha, good one." Gilda said.

"C'mon G, I'll introduce you to some of my other friends."

"Right behind you Dash!" I then saw Gilda getting close to Pinkie, not having the most friendly face. Just when I was about to go over there...

"Stop!" I saw Rainbow walking towards me, not looking happy.

"Can I help you Rainbow Dash?"

"You can start by explaining why did you attack my friend Gilda." OK, seriously. How many times am I gonna get lectured about this.

"She bullied Fluttershy and I acted without thinking." I simply said.

"What? Gilda would never do something like that."

"Believe what you want, but sooner or later, you'll see what Gilda's really like." I said.

"Everyone..." We both turned to Pinkie. "I'd like you to meet Gilda, a long time, dear friend of Rainbow Dash. Let's honor her and welcome her to Ponyville."

Everyone then proceeded to cheer and welcome the abomination as Rainbow went to her side.

"Please help yourself." Pinkie said, gesturing to the treats on the table.

Gilda walked up to the table and then saw me there. "Oh no, not you. What're you doing here?"

"What's it look like? I'm here to enjoy the party." I then picked up one of the bowls on the table. "Vanilla Lemon Drops?"

She stared at them suspiciously before taking one. "Don't mind if I do." Eating one, Gilda's eyes were twitching and that's when I ducked as Gilda breathed fire, literally. I then saw Pinkie roasting a marshmallow. Why didn't I think of that? "Hot!"

"G! The punch!" Rainbow said and Gilda immediately dashed towards it, grabbing a glass before chugging it down...except that none of it went into her mouth and instead spilled on her.

Everyone laughed as Gilda realized that not a single drop was entering her mouth.

"Well what do you know? Pepper in the Vanilla Lemon Drops and punch served in a Dribble glass!" Pinkie said.

"Ha! Priceless! Priceless!" Rainbow said, laughing.

Gilda dashed for another cup and practically threw the contents in her month. "Yeah...hilarious."

"Hey G, look!" Gilda turned to see Rainbow gesturing to a pile of gifts. "Presents."

Gilda happily took one and unwrapped it, getting pranked again as everyone laughed again.

"Hahaha! Spitting Snakes!" AJ said. "Somepony pulled that prank on me last month!"

"Haha." Gilda lazily laughed. "I bet I know who _that _was!"

"You do?" Pinkie said, blinking innocently.

he party then went on with Gilda glaring at Pinkie and avoiding me, probably still afraid of me. Currently, Fluttershy was having some of her bird friends sing for the crowd as everpony listened.

"Cake Time everypony!" Pinkie Pie called out to everypony and Gilda.

"Hey! Can I blow out the candles?" Spike asked.

"Why don't we let Gilda blow out the candles Spike?" Twilight said.

"She's the guest of honor after all." I said.

"Exactly!" I quickly caught Spike after Gilda suddenly elbowed him out of the way. Oh, this bitch is about to get a Round 2 at this rate.

Gilda then puffed and blew the all the candles out. She seemed satisfied, but then the candles re-lit themselves, surprising Gilda. She blew them again, out of breath, but they candles relighted themselves again, Everypony laughed as Gilda tried to blow out the candles only to have them light up again.

"Hahaha! Relighting Birthday Candles! I love that prank!" Spike said, laughing.

"Now that is a classic." I said, chuckling.

"Now I wonder who could have done that?" Pinkie asked.

"Yeah, I wonder." Gilda said, glaring at the pink Earth Pony.

"Who cares!" I then saw Spike dig his way through the cake. "This cake is amazing!"

"Spike!" Twilight said in a disapproving tone.

"What? It's good. Try some." Spike offered.

"Then don't mind if I do." I then bit into the cake. It really was good cake.

"Hey G, you're not upset about some silly candles, are you?" Rainbow asked, noticing the angry look on the abomination's face.

"What? No way. Like I said Dash, I'm down with a good prank." Gilda said.

"Well come one then. Let's have some cake." Once Rainbow left, the angry look came back to Gilda's face. I saw her about to reach for Pinkie and quickly stopped her by grabbing her wrist...somehow. Are hooves really supposed to bend.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" I asked.

Gilda seemed scared, probably still scared at my threat of her wings, but lucky for her, AJ's voice made me let go.

"Hey y'all! It's Pin the Tail on The Pony! Let's play!" AJ said.

"Oh my favorite game!" Rarity said. "Can I go first? Can I have the purple tail?"

I went and quickly grabbed the tail away from Rarity before she could get it. "Sorry Rarity, but why don't we have Gilda have the tail? She is the guest of honor." I then walked up to Gilda and handed her that tail.

"What are you planning?" Gilda asked, snatching the tail away from me.

"Oh, you'll see." I said. "Now why don't we get you blindfolded?"

"Wha!?" She never got to finish when suddenly, Spike hopped onto her back and blindfolded her. "Hey! What are you doing!?"

Pinkie then spun Gilda at fast speeds that I thought she would fly like a helicopter. "We're spinning you round and around and then you can pin the tail on the pony." She then stopped Gilda and directed her to the poster. "Now just walk straight ahead and pin the tail."

"Now just walk straight ahead and pin the tail." Gilda spoke in a mocking tone. "Yeah right. This is another prank, isn't it?" Oh, if only you knew. "I'm going this way."

"Wait! The poster is this way!" Pinkie called towards the bully, but she didn't listen.

She then slipped on some spilled cake and crashed outside. She later came back, covered in cake and with the tail on her beak, looking like a mustache.

"Hey Gilda." I called out. "You pinned the tail on the wrong end."

What I said made everypony laugh. Looks like I still got my skill to make people(but in this case ponies) laugh. I then saw Gilda shake and in three...two...one...

Gilda roared like a lion as she shook off all the cake and the tail off her as she flew up. "This is your idea of a good time!? I've never met a lamer bunch of dweebs in all my life! And Pinkie Pie! You! You are queen lame-O with your weak little party pranks! Did you really think you could make me lose my cool!?" Yes, I think the pranks have made you lose your cool right now. "Well, Dash and I have ten times as much cool than the rest of you combined!' That's right, keep talking. Keep falling into my plans. "C'mon Dash, we're bailing on the pathetic scene." Gilda then went to the door, but then stopped when she noticed Rainbow wasn't following her. "C'mon Rainbow Dash. I said _we're leaving!"_

"You know Gilda, _I _was the one who set up all those weak pranks at this party." Rainbow Dash revealed.

"What!?" Oooooooh! Busted bitch! You've finally revealed your true colors.

"So I guess _I'm _queen lame-O?" Rainbow asked.

"C'mon Dash, you're joking, right!?"

"They weren't all meant for you specifically." Rainbow said. "It was just dumb luck that you set them all off." With my assistance added to the mix.

"I should have known. The Dribble Cup had Rainbow Dash written all over it." Was it me, or was Pinkie Pie being sarcastic?

"No way, it can't be." Gilda said, refusing to believe it. "It was Pinkie Pie, she set up this whole party to trip me up, to make a fool of me!"

"Me? I threw this party to improve your attitude." Pinkie said. "I thought a good party might turn that frown upside down."

"And you sure didn't need any help making a fool of yourself." Couldn't have said it batter myself Rainbow. "You know, this is not how I thought my old friend would treat my new friends. If being cool is all you care about, then maybe you should go find some more cool friends some place else?"

"Grrrrr, oh yeah!? Well you...you...you are such a-such a flip-flop!" Gilda said. "Cool one minute, then lame the next! When you decide not to be lame any more, give me a call!" She then left and slammed the door behind her. I quickly raced outside and saw her in the air, screeching like an eagle. Perfect.

Since Spike was here, I couldn't curse, so I went for plan B. Taking out a piece of cake, I shouted, "Meinu nē! Anata wa, anata no kēki o wasurete shimaimashita!(1)" and the threw the cake towards Gilda, getting the reward of Gilda's scream fall towards the ground. Where did I get that sudden baseball skill? I'll worry about that later. I then went back inside and turned to everyone, saying, "Talk about a party pooper, am I right?"

This got everyone to talk as Rainbow spoke up.

"I'm sorry everypony for bringing Gilda here." Rainbow apologized. "I never knew how rude she was."

"You think?" I commented.

The blue and rainbow colored Pegasus then turned to the Pink Earth Pony. "And I'm sorry Pinkie Pie for Gilda ruining this awesome party you threw for her."

"It's no big deal." Pinkie said. "If you want to hang out with party poopers, that's you business." Couldn't have said it batter myself.

"Although, I think Rainbow Dash here would rather hang out with you Pinkie Pie." I said, turning to the Pegasus. "Am I right?"

"You sure are." Rainbow then turned to Pinkie, offering a hoof for a shake. "No hard feelings?"

"None at all." She then took and...

*BZZZZ!*

We all laughed when the two ponies pulled off the same prank on each other.

"Hey Pinkie Pie," Both me and Pinkie turned to see Twilight. "Sorry I accused you of misjudging Gilda. Looks Like I was the one who misjudged you."

"Hey, don't worry about it." I said, placing a hoof on Twilight's shoulder. "Even you can't know everything, or in Pinkie Pie's language, a super smart smarty pants."

"Couldn't have said it batter myself." Pinkie said. "C'mon everypony! There's still a whole lot of partying to finish!"

We laughed as the party continued. Having taken part of Pinkie's parties, I've gotten less nervous at parties, but to some extent.

"I guess I also owe you an apology as well." I blinked in surprise and turned to the purple Unicorn next to me.

"Why do you say that?"

"Even though I still disapprove of you using violence, your actions were, in fact, justified." Again, I blink in surprise. "I shouldn't have judged without getting to know what Gilda was like and I'm sorry for that."

"Hey, like I said, don't worry about it." I said. "I knew you wouldn't believe me or Pinkie so I used this party to show you what Gilda was really like."

"You mean you actually planned for Gilda to show what she was like?"

"That is correct. Combining the pranks with this party that Pinkie set up plus Gilda's attitude, everything went," Now as the great Light Yagami would say. "All according to plan."

"Why did that sound so evil just now?" Twilight asked.

"Did it? Sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound like that." I apologized.

"Well, anyway, I have something for you." I raised an eyebrow when Twilight pulled a gift box...from no where. Seriously, how do these ponies do that!? I don't see a Mary Poppins' bag anywhere! "Think of this as a sign of an apology."

"Well, thank you." Who was I not to accept a gift? I took the gift and when I opened it, I was greeted with the sight of...exploding snakes!?

I felt dazed as well as well as my hair feeling messed up. Shaking off my dizzyness, I saw everypony laughing and I turned to Twilight who was also laughing.

"Oh ha ha ha." I said blandly, feeling my cheeks burning with embarrassment. "I am so gonna get you back for this."

* * *

**And done! Let me tell you people, being a pony is not easy. Anyway, it's good to be back. Now I gotta go work on my other stories so before I leave, here comes the brohoof. **

***Incoming Brohoof***

**This has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. See you readers and bronies later. **

**(1)-Hey bitch! You forgot your cake!**


	6. Pony 6: Minor Problems

**Hello Fanfiction readers! It is I, Ashbel Longhart, here once again to bring you a new chapter. Hope you're all enjoying the story so far cause it's Pony Time! I can't believe I said that out loud. I am really becoming a brony. Well anyway, time for the disclaimer. **

**(Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. All rights go to Hasbro Studios. I also don't own any songs that may seen familiar to you people. They belong to their respective owners as well. I just own this story and nothing more.)**

**And now, without further ado, let's get started.**

* * *

**Friendship 6: Boasting Brings Minor Problems**

* * *

"Come one Twilight; you can do it!" Spike cheered, obviously pumped up for the pony's next trick.

"Okay, here goes." With deep concentration, Twilight's horn glows as I look towards Spike, already knowing what was going to happen next.

*POOF!*

And now Spike has a mustache. "Ha ha! You did it!" I watched in amusement as Spike checked off the spell from the lest of magic they were trying out today.

"That's number twenty-five!" Spike announced happily. "Twenty-five number of tricks and counting!" I raised an eyebrow in amusement at Twilight who looked away.

"Congrats Twilight, you somehow made a dragon grow hair." I said. How the heck that was possible? I have no clue.

"And I think this is the best rick so far!" Spike said, looking in a mirror and admiring his new mustache. "Helloooo Rarity! What's that? Aww, it's nothing; just my _awesome _mustache!"

"Spike, I don't think facial hair alone will get you Rarity's attention." I said.

"He's right Romeo." Twilight agreed with me. "As attractive and enticing as you look, it's just for practice and it's gotta go." I watched as Twilight's horn glowed again, going to wipe away Spike's new mustache.

"No! Wait!" Spike tried to save his mustache by covering it, but it disappeared anyway. "Awww...rats."

Twilight giggled at Spike's disappointment of losing his mustache.

"Hey, cheer up tiger." I said, patting his back. "There are other ways to gain Rarity's attention. You just got to find it."

Spike seemed to cheer up a bit after what I said.

"You know what'll cheer you up?" I asked. "Some cake."

At the sound of cake did Spike perk up.

"Why don't we head to Pinkie's place and get some cake? You love her family's cakes." I said.

"You're just using this as an excuse to get some cake, aren't you?" Twilight said.

I said without hesitation, "Yes."

"I'm not complaining if I get cake anyway." Spike said, grabbing my hoof and tried to drag me to the door. "Come on, let's go!"

"Okay, okay, hold your ponies." I said, both me and Twilight chuckling at Spike childish need of cake. Grabbing my backpack and putting on cloak along the way, we all stepped out of the house/library and went into town.

Today looked pretty nice. The residents of Ponyville were doing things like doing their job or talking with friends. Unicorns and Earth Ponies walked amongst the streets while most Pegasus were flying in the air. It was a perfectly normal day, but I knew that it was going to go down hill as I recognized today's practice from Episode 6, which means Trixie is in town and that also means the Ursaminor will be later coming. Joy.

"Twenty-five Twilight! Twenty-five different tricks and counting!" Spike reminded us from behind us, still sounding impressed by the unicorns skills. I wasn't that impressed. You do 50 or 100 a day, then we'll talk. "I thought unicorns were supposed to have little magic that matches their talent?"

"True." Twilight said. "For ponies whose talents are for things like cooking or singing or math, but what if a unicorn's special talent _is _magic?"

"Then that be OP(as fuck)." I said, keeping the last part to myself since Spike was here.

Both Twilight and Spike looked me, confused. "OP?"

"It means overpowered." I clarified.

"Ah." Twilight and Spike nodded in understanding, probably wondering what I said was a compliment or not.

"So like you then, Twilight, you have a _ton _of magic thanks to your special talent." Spike stated. It made me wonder just how powerful _was _Twilight? Her being a unicorn and her special talent being magic, there's no doubt in my mind that Twilight is going to do some great things in the future.

"Oh Spike stop." Twilight said. "I'm sure there are tons of other ponies here in Ponyville that know as much magic as me."

"I doubt that." I said. "I may be new to this world here, but I say that you, Twilight are the most intelligent, magic-using unicorn I have ever met." I laugh a little when when I saw how flustered Twilight looked from getting all this praise.

"Ash's right." Spike agreed with me. "I don't think there's another unicorn in Equestria with your kind of ability Twilight."

"I second that." I said.

"Coming through!" An incoming voice called out quickly, making me step aside as two running colts who I recognized as Snips and Snails ran past us, taking Spike for the ride accidentally and leaving me and Twilight in the dust.

I raised an eyebrow towards Twilight. "Friends of Spike's?"

"More or less." Twilight said as we gave chase.

It didn't take us that long to catch up as Spike managed to convince the two colts to stop.

"Alright, what's going on? Why are you two in such a rush? " I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Didn't you hear? Ponyville's got a new unicorn in town!" The one called Snails said that.

"Yeah, they say that she's got more magical power than any unicorn in all of Equestria!" The one called Snips said that.

I threw a look at Spike who looks away whistling.

"Really?" Twilight asked, looking rather downcast.

"I doubt that." I said, gesturing to Twilight. "That title goes to Twilight here." Again, I laugh a little at Twilight's flustered face which was kinda cute in my option.

"Where is this unicorn?" Twilight asked.

"She's in the Town Square." Snails said, jumping over Spike. "Come on! Let's go!"

"Yeah! Come on!" Snips said, almost running into Spike again.

All three of us looked at each other.

"Might as well see what this unicorn is all about." I said, picking up Spike and throwing him to my back as me and Twilight took off to the Town Square.

* * *

**(Town Square)**

The minute we got here, there was already quite a big a crowd. I spotted a carriage as I pushed ponies out of the way, saying "Excuse me." and "Coming through." as a loud, bragging voice echoed over the crowed by the time we got to the front, joining the other girls who were also here to see what Trixie could do.

"Come one! Come all! Come and witness the amazing the amazing magic of..." The carriage then transformed into a stage. "The GRRRRREAT and POWERFUL Trixxxxie!" Appearing from purple smoke was none other than Trixie, dressed in a ridiculous pointy hat and cape with stars in random patterns.

"Watch in awe-" Trixie began dramatically. "-as the great and powerful Trixie preforms the the most spectacular feats of magic ever witnessed by pony kind!" She finished loudly as sudden fireworks erupted around her.

"My, my, my, what boasting." You took the words right out of my mouth Rarity. Couldn't have said it better myself.

"Oh come on." Spike groaned in agreement with Rarity. "Nopony's as magical as Twi-! Twi- Twi..." Nice save with the coughing there Spike. "Uh, hey Rarity, I uh-mustache!" And then he dashes off.

"There's nothing wrong with being talented, is there?" Twilight asked, looking uncertain.

"Nothin' at all." AJ said before looking towards Trixie who preformed tricks even rookie magicians could do. "'Cept when someone goes around showin' off like a school-filly with fancy new ribbons."

"Just because one has the ability to preform lots of magic does _not _make one better than the rest of us." Rarity added, making Twilight look more downcast.

"Especially when you got me around being better than the rest of us." Me and AJ gave a look towards Rainbow Dash. "Uh, I mean, yeah! Magic shmagic! Boo!"

"Well well well, it seems we have some nnneigh-sayers in the audience." I cut her off with laugh I was trying to suppress. Who ever wrote that line, it was funny. "Who is so IGNORANT as to laugh AND challenge the magical ability of the great and powerful Trixie! Do they not know they not know that they are in the presence of the most magic pony in all of Equestria!?"

"Phfff! Just who does she think she is?" Hey, don't look at me and Twilight.

I then felt someone push me aside. Looking down, I saw Spike, having returned from wherever. "Yeah! We all know that Twilight here is-Mmph!" I placed a hoof over his mouth before Spike could say anything, Twilight looking at me gratefully for what I did.

Trixie then proceeded to throw out some more fireworks. Suddenly, Rainbow flew onto the stage, literally face-to-face with Trixie. "So 'great' and 'powerful' Trixie, what makes you think you're so awesome anyway?"

Trixie laughed at the question, as if it was beneath her. "Why, only the great and powerful Trixe has magic strong enough to vanquish the dreaded Ursamajor!" Her voiced increased as the trumpets flared magic...streamers(?) above the crowd, producing the image of a bear I knew as the Ursaminor.

"When all hope was lost," Trixie began dramatically. "The ponies of Puffington had no one else to turn to! "But, the great and powerful Trixie stepped in to help! And wit her _awesome _magic, vanquished the Ursamajor back to its cave; deep within the Everfree Forest!"

...Me, Spike, and the girls can't possibly the only ones who find her story to be ridiculous, right?

Snips and Snails then proceeded to praise Trixie like she was something to behold, which she wasn't. "Trixie truly is the most talented, most magical, most awesome unicorn in Ponyville!" Snails said that.

"No! In all of Equestria!" Snips said.

"How do you know!?" Spike suddenly shouted. "You didn't see it! And besides, Twilight-OW!" I made Spike shut by hitting him in the head before Twilight used her magic to literally zip his lips.

Trixie then laughed. "It's so true my little enthusiastic admirers. Trixie is most certainly the best in Ponyville!"

I could have sworn I heard a cricket nearby.

"Don't believe in the great and powerful Trixie?" She asked. "Well then, I hereby challenge you Ponyvillians; anything _you _can do, _I _can do better! Any takers? Anyone? Or is Trixie destined to be the greatest there ever was!?" Was it me or was that a Pokemon reference.

Spike then literally unzipped his lips and started to beg to Twilight. "Please! Do something! She's unbearable! You gotta show her! You just gotta!"

"There's no way I'm gonna use my magic now Spike." I heard Twilight whisper since I was standing so close to her. "Especially since-"

"Hmm.." Trixie looked around. "How about...you?" And like I remember it, she pointed at Twilight who gulped nervously. "Well how about it, hm? Is there anything you can do that the great and powerful Trixie can't?"

Yes, there's a lot of things Twilight can do that you can't, but I kept that thought to myself as I got in front of Twilight who was trying to say something. "Leave her alone. She wants nothing to do with your little challenge."

"I don't recall asking for you, Mr. Blind Pony." Oh for crying out loud!

"I am not blind!"

She rudely ignored my outburst and turned to AJ. "Well, how about you, Little Hay Seed?"

That seemed to tick AJ off. "That's it! I can't stand for no more of this!"

"Yeah! You show her AJ!" Spike cheered as AJ walked onto the stage.

"Can you magical powers do this?" AJ then proceeded to do some laso tricks and who the hell is playing a banjo!?

I looked around to see where the music was coming from as AJ finished her presentation, earning cheers among the ponies.

"Top that missy." AJ said.

"You call that talent?" Trixie then used her magic to remover her hat, revealing her horn for the first time. "Watch and be amazed my the amazing magic of Trixe!"

Egyptian music started playing from...somewhere as Trixie used her magic to move the rope AJ had used,moving it like Snake, and the next thing AJ knew, her legs were tied up and had an apple placed on her mouth. This earned Trixie some "ohhh's" and "ahhhh's" from the ponies.

I hate to say it but; Mane 6: 0/Trixie: 1

"Once again, the great and powerful Trixie prevails." Rainbow was the next to step up.

"There's no need to go showing off like that!" But don't you always show off Rainbow? "That's my job!" That's what I thought.

Everypony then watched as Rainbow began to show off her speed to everypony, flying up t the sky and bring down some water, showing off a rainbow above her.

"They don't call me Rainbow and Dash for nothing." True that.

I then heard Trixie say, "When Trixie is through, the only thing they'll call you is loser." Using her magic, Trixie used the Rainbow that Dash had brought to wrap around her spinning her around until she spun back to the ground, probably very dizzy.

"I think I'm...going to be sick." I walked up to Rainbow and helped her up, handing her a glass of water to help her sickness.

"It seems that like any good pony with a 'dash' of good sense would think twice before tussling with the great and powerful Trixie." I then saw a storm cloud appear out of thin air and quickly moved Rainbow Dash out of the way, preventing her rump from getting electrocuted.

Mane 6: 0/Trixie: 2

"So, anyone else have any bright idea?" I asked.

"What we need is another unicorn to challenge her." Spike said, elbowing Twilight. "Someone with some 'magic' of her own."

"Yeah." Rainbow agreed. "A unicorn to show this unicorn whose boss!"

"A real unicorn-to-unicorn tussle." AJ said.

"Uh..." Clearly, Twilight did not want to get involved.

"Enough. Enough all of you." Rarity said, stepping forward. "I take your hint, but Rarity is above such nonsense. Applejack and Rainbow Dash may behave like ruffians, but Rarity conducts herself with beauty and grace." What is with these ponies talking third person?

"Ohhhh, whats' the matter?" Trixie asked. "Afraid you'll get a hair out of place in that rat's nest you call a mane?"

That ticked her off. "Oh it is on!" Rarity then proceed to make her way to the stage. "You may think you're so tough with you're so called powers, but there is more to magic than your brutish ways. A unicorn need to be more than just muscle." Using her magic, Rarity begins to do what she does best, making clothes. "A unicorn needs to have style." Everyone awed after Rarity finished changing. "A unicorn's not a unicorn without grace and beauty."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" I took a glance at Twilight who somehow noticed my gaze.

"Why're you looking at me?" I quickly looked the other way.

"No reason."

"Rarity won't let Trixie get the best of her!" I don't know about that my little lizard friend. "She's strong, she's beautiful, she's-"

*FLASH!*

Everypony gasped at Rarity's new...look. As for me, I've seen worse.

"Quick! I need a mirror! Get me a mirror!" Rarity demanded. "What did she do to my hair!? I know she did something terrible to my hair!"

"Nothing."

"It's fine."

It's gorgeous." I think that's the first time I heard AJ lie before.

"It's green." Way to drop the bomb Spike, but then again, I would have done the same, but to avoid the girls angry glares, I stayed shut. "What?"

Rarity's eyes started to tear up. "No! Green hair!? Not green hair!" She then took off. "Such an awful, _awful _color." And she just happpens to pass by a pony with green hair.

"Well, I never!" The green pony said before walking away.

"Well Twilight, I guess it's up to you." Spike said, gesturing to the stage. "Come on, show her what you're made of."

Twilight tried to get out of the situation by being modest. "What do you mean? I'm nothing special."

"Yes you are!" Spike insisted. "You're better than her!"

'WAY better.' I thought, but kept it to myself.

"I'm not better than anyone." Twilight insisted.

Trixie laughs. "You think you're better than the great and powerful Trixie? You think you have more magical talent." Trixie walks to the end of the stage to get a better look at Twilight. "Well come on then! Show Trixie what you got! Show us all what you can do!"

At this point, everypony was staring at Twilight.

"Who? Me?" Twilight asked innocently. "I'm just your run-of-the-mill citizen of Ponyville! No powerful magic here. I...uh...I think I hear my laundry calling." I facehoof. Seriously? That's the excuse you're going with? "Sorry! Gotta go!" Twilight then took off running.

I was about to go after her when Trixie's voice stopped me. "Ha! Once again, the great and powerful Trixie has proven herself to be the most amazing unicorn in all of Equestria! Was there ever any doubt?"

Okay, that's it. I've had enough of this girl. "OBJECTION! I think there is doubt!"

**(BGM: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Ost: Objection!)**

My voice stopped Trixie from walking away and who the heck is playing Phoenix Wright!? "Oh? What's this? A last minute challenger?"

"Ash, you're not seriously going to-"

"No Spike, I am not challenging her." I quickly said. "I just speaking out my doubts about her."

"And pray tell, what is there to doubt about the great and powerful Trixie?" At this point, all eyes were on _me, _which really didn't help my nerves.

Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves down, I spoke. "There's a lot of things about you that I doubt, but I'll get to the one you recently told us which is the story about you vanquishing an Ursamajor." If I had fingers right now, I'd be holding up two. I pushed my glasses up before speaking again. "Two things stood out of your story that I noticed. The first is when you said that the ponies of Puffington had no one else to turn to. That would imply that Princess Celestia must have abandon them and left them to fend for themselves, but that can't be since Princess Celestia loves her ponies and would have definitely come to help if their problem was an Ursamajor of all things."

The ponies of Ponyville then began to talk to themselves as Trixie then developed a look of worry. Just when she was about to say something, I held up a hoof to stop her.

"Now before you start opening that mouth of yours, let's get to the second thing that stood out of your story." I said. "You said that you were able to _vanquish _an Ursamajor, but is that true?"

"What do you mean?" Trixie asked.

"What I mean is, where's your proof?" I asked, making the ponies talk amongst themselves again as Trixie was starting to actually sweat from worry. "Without proof, all you're doing is telling lies."

I then turn around and walk away, already knowing that I've one this battle with my words and not with my actions. After all, there are more ways than one to win a battle. Now to go after Twilight.

**(BGM End)**

* * *

**(Twilight's House)**

Opening the door, I step inside and look around to find Twilight reading a big book. "Twilight?"

She jumped at the sound of my voice. "Oh, Ash. I didn't expect you to be back so soon."

"I was worried about you so I left early." I said, putting down my backpack but chose to keep my cloak on. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine...just doing some studying."

"Twilight, anyone can tell that's a lie." I said, making her flinch. Even though I already know what's wrong, I ask, "What's wrong? You can tell me."

Twilight stayed silent before turning to me. "Ash, I need your honest opinion.

"I'm all ears."

Taking a deep breath, Twilight speaks. "Do you think I'm...a bit of a showoff?"

"This is about Trixie and your friend's reacting to her, isn't it?" Another flinch was all I needed to know that I was right. "Twilight, just because you're very adept in magic doesn't mean that your friends will react the same way they did to Trixie."

"But you saw how much they hated Trixie's bragging. The thought of going out and showing off my magic would risk the loss of the friendship between me and them!" Twilight confessed.

I allow these words to sink into my head before speaking. "Twilight, you're a lot of things, but a show off isn't one of them. Sure, you sometimes act a little smug, but since when was that a crime? It's only natural considering your expertise and serious studying. You're not Celestia's student for nothing you know?"

"But that's just it Ash; what if they already think low of me over the fact that I'm Princess Celestia's student?" Twilight inquired worriedly. "With Trixe around, what if they begin to think that I'm like her?"

"...Twilight, have your friends expressed any indication of loathing towards you, even during Trixie's little magic show?" I asked instead of answering her question.

"Well, no, but-"

"Then there you go." I said. "Look, just because there's one unicorn bragging about her skills, doesn't mean anyone else will think of another magical adept ponies that way. So no, Twilight, you're not a showoff. You're a skilled, powerful, and modest pony and I know that your friends are glad, if not honored, to be very close to you."

"...Do you really think so?" Twilight asked after a lengthy pause.

I nodded. "I do. If you don't believe me, ask Spike when he comes back, or go ask the other girls. I guarantee that they'll give you similar answers."

Twilight let those words sink in before she smiled at me. "Thanks Ash. I needed that."

"No problem." I said.

Then another doubtful frown appeared on her face. "But that doesn't help with what I should do if I have to show off my magic in front of everyone. What then?"

"Twilight, you don't HAVE to show off in front of everyone." I said. "Besides, showing off is Rainbow Dash's department." That one made Twilight giggle a bit. "Look, whether or not you show off in front of others is up to you. Don't let your friend's reactions to Trixie get to you. They're better than that."

After another lengthy pause from Twilight, she said, "Thanks. I'll put that into consideration." She then said, "You know, you really do give out the best advice."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if I remember correctly, it was _you _who told AppleJack to go ask for help and just the other day, Pinkie was ranting about how you said to her that she didn't need to change herself during the Gilda incident."

"I was just speaking what I thought was true." I said. "I hardly call that giving good advice."

"You'd be surprised." Was all Twilight said before she went back to studying.

With nothing else to do, I look around and notice a couple of books Spike probably forgot to put back on the shelves. I swear, if Spike wasn't here, Twilight would wreck this place. Seeing that Spike was not here at the moment, I decided to pick them up and place them back where they belong.

* * *

**(Nighttime)**

I never thought I'd live long enough to see this. The day I see Twilight Sparkle falling asleep while studying. She must have been thinking about Trixie and her friend's reactions to her after Spike had came back and debated with Twilight to take on Trixie. And after all I said to her earlier, she still worrying. I let out a sigh and take off my cloak, draping it over the purple pony to act as a blanket for her.

"Sweet dreams." I whispered as I turned off the lights and left the house, carrying my backpack and off to find Spike.

The night wasn't that cold as I expected but maybe that's because of my new fur all over my body. I walked the darken streets, blending into the shadows easily thanks to my dark black fur as I looked around to find the purple and green baby dragon.

That wasn't the only reason why I was out here for. I was also here to find and stop Snips and Snails from going out and waking up the Ursaminor. Hopefully, I wasn't too late cause if I was, then Ponyville was gonna have a 'minor' problem.

"They couldn't have left already left, have they?" The show did never say when they left to go look for a Ursaminor so for I all I knew, I could already be too late.

But then again, after what I said to Trixie earlier, the ponies of Ponyville should have gotten to be suspicious of Trixie now so in turn, Snips and Snails shouldn't go find an Ursa to prove Trixie was great(which she isn't). No pony is that stupid after hearing all of that so I probably shouldn't worry so much. Anyway, better go back to finding Spike.

"Spike! Where are you?" I called out, speaking in a volume that would not wake up the residents of Ponyville.

From left to right, all the lights in houses were out, showing that the residents were all asleep. The night of the moon was the only thing that lit up the streets for me(thank you Princess Luna).

"Ash!" Turning, I saw Spike running, looking frightened as he crashed into my legs, making almost lose balance.

"Whoa, whoa, Spike, what's wrong?" I asked.

"No time! We have to get to Twilight! Quickly-!" Spike was about to finish when three other ponies ran into him. Blinking in surprise, the ponies that tripped over Spike were non other than Snips, Snails, and, to my unexpected surprise, Trixie.

I noticed that they were all looking in the same direction which made me ask, "What's wrong?"

They all just pointed to where they were looking towards and when they did, the ground started shake. Trying to retain my balance, I looked towards where they were all pointing and instantly froze up.

From top to bottom, I stare at a transparent, see-through bear with yellow eyes and deadly red irises as a star was on its forehead. The thing that made me froze was not how it looked, but how BIG it was which was pretty big, almost the size of three houses. It was an Ursaminor.

"An Ursa." I said, looking at Spike and the three ponies. "Who in their right minds brought an Ursa!?"

I must have been glaring harder than I thought because all three ponies raised their hooves instantly-wait, _three _ponies?

I looked towards Trixie. "Why in the world would you go and bring an Ursa here!?"

"I-I just wanted to show you that I can vanquish an Ursamajor!" Trixie said.

"Idiot!" I take back my earlier claim. There is a pony whose that stupid!

A stomp from the Ursaminor which caused a small quake made me freeze up again. Never in my life have I been so terrified in my life. My mind was screaming for me to run, but my feet were frozen to the ground. Thankfully, Spike was able to snap me out of my spell.

"Ash! Come on! We have to run!" Spike shouted, tugging on my leg.

Shaking my head, I regain feeling in my legs and start to run with the others. I'm glad I did start running as the Ursa's paw struck the ground where we were at. The ground then shook again, showing that it was chasing us.

"What did you do to make it so angry!?" I shouted.

"We don't know! We just woke it up from its sleep!" Trixie said.

Well, that solves one answer, but sadly, it wasn't important at the moment as I was too focused on escaping a KILLER GIANT BEAR! I then saw an alley not far from here and somehow, an idea came into my head.

"Hey Trixie! Do you still have any of that magic dust thing you used during your show!?" I shouted.

"Yes!? Why!?"

"Use it!"

"What!?"

"Just use it!?"

Not wanting to argue with me any further, Trixie complies and takes out small bag of dust, throwing it to the ground and just like I hoped, hid us from the Ursa.

"To the alley, now!" I said, directing everyone to the alleyway before the cloud of smoke disappeared. Thankfully, we were able to make it into the alley just as the smoke cleared.

We all stood against the shadows, all trying to blend in, but only I was succeeding in that thanks to my fur again. Holding up a hoof for the others to stay put, I slowly and carefully peek my head out, hoping the moon's light didn't illuminate my peeking head as I saw the Ursa now sniffing the air, trying to find our scents. I really hope that smoke covered our scents cause I was repeating in my head, 'Don't smell us, don't smell us, don't smell us, don't smell us!'

With a gesture of my hoof, we all retreated further into the darkness of the alley, trying to hide our presence so the Ursa wouldn't see us. We all froze as we all saw the transparent foot of the Ursa pass by us, although, judging from the continuous quaking, it must know that we're in the area, not good.

"What are we gonna do...?" Snips asked until Snails told him to shush.

"Ash..." I turned to look at Spike who was poking me to get my attention. "We need to get to Twilight."

"No argue there." Damn, how did I get caught up in this? I once again curse the man who threw me into this world. Why couldn't you have made me a unicorn? I could maybe _do_ something about this. C'mon Ash, pull it back together, whining about something off topic is not going to help at all.

This situation never happened in the show, so anything that I don't know of could happen right now. At times like these, I need a plan, but what do I have to work with?

First, let's lay out what I have at the moment. First: There's five of us, and one killer Ursa trying to kill us. Second: We can't just run towards Twilight's, it's too far from here, we'll never make it if we ran. Third: Out of the five of us, there are three unicorns, but all of them are no help. Damn, I don't have much to work here with.

Taking a another peek, I saw the Ursa circling around, still trying to find us. That thing's persistent, I'll say that much.

Hmm...the only thing we, or in this case _I _can so, since the other four are no help at all, is to distract that the Ursa while the others go get Twilight and the others for help. I can'r believe I'm actually doing something like this, I expected myself to be more of a coward. But the question is, how do I go about getting the Ursa's attention to focus on me and only me?

I look around for anything that may help and that's when I laid my eyes on Trixie's dust bag.

"Why are you looking at my bag?" Trixie asked/whispered.

Without asking, I snatched the bag from her.

"Hey!" Everyone shushed her.

Looking through the bag, I see that there's only enough for two or three hoof-full throws. Guess this will have to do. Turning to the others, I tell them my plan.

"Alright, here's the plan." I began, getting everyone's attention. "Spike, I need you to get to Twilight as fast as you can. Trixie, Snips, and Snails, I need you three to make sure that everypony stays inside."

"What are you gonna do?" Snails asked.

"I gonna be a decoy and draw the Ursa away from the village." What I said obviously surprised them.

"What!?" If he could, Spike would yell, but couldn't less he blow our hiding place. "Are you insane! That thing will kill you!"

"Which is why I need you to get Twilight and hurry to my rescue." I never thought I would say something like that in my entire life.

"Nuh-uh! I'm not about to let my friend become someone's dinner tonight!"

"Spike, we do not have time for this!" Spike stepped back in surprise at my sudden angry tone. O don't blame him if he was scared, it's rare for me to show off my anger. "Spike, while we are debating here like idiots, that Ursa will sooner or later find somepony else to eat and I am not about to let that happen. Besides, do you have a better plan?"

Spike opened his mouth, but closed it soon after.

"That's what I thought." I said. "Look, I don't want to do this either."

"Then why are you?"

"It's because no one else is going to do it." I said before pointing over to the other three ponies. "Does it look like these three are gonna volunteer anytime soon?"

Spike looked at them, getting very fast shakes of their heads as an answer.

"Please, Spike, just trust me." I asked, going to leave without waiting for an answer.

"Wait!" Trixie suddenly said, making me turn towards her. "Why should the great and powerful Trixie do as you say? Just who in Celestia's name are you anyway?"

She did not just say that last part. Not answering her first question, I said, "I'm just a passing through pony, remember that." Eat your heart out Tsukasa aka Kamen Rider Decade.

With that said, I step out of the alleyway. Looking around, I see the Ursa had yet to notice me. That's good.

Alright Ash, deep breaths. It's time to show that courage you used back when you faced Nightmare Moon. Think of other scarier things that are scarier than the Ursa. Think of anime.

Taking one more deep breath, I yell. "Hey! Ugly!" It obviously heard me as the so called baby turned to me, teeth bared. "You're bored, aren't you? Then how about a little game of tag?" I then make a 'come on' gesture. "Catch me if you can."

The beast roared and then charged at me. Going to the bag of dust quickly, I took out a hooffull of dust, not caring if a few fell to the ground as I slammed them on the ground, making a cloud of smoke that almost made me cough. I quickly ran out of the of the smoke just to see the Ursa waving its paw around to disperse it. I took this little time to get close to the path of the Ever Free Forest.

Once the smoke cleared, it looked around until I got its attention again by yelling towards it again. ""Hey! What's wrong!? Am I too fast for you!?"

It roared again, running towards me on all four. This would be the time to book it!

It was then that I forgot to tell Spike where I was luring the the Ursa. Dammit! Hopefully, the roar of the Ursa will tell them of my location.

That is, if I'm still alive by then.

* * *

**(Hours Later)**

"Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit! Gottarungottarungottarungottarungottarungottarun!" I kept on repeating as I ducked under a branch and continued to run.

Back in my world, I's say I was a pretty fast runner and it only got faster now that I have the body of a pony, but like back home, I lack energy. My endurance was good, but my stamina was only on the OK side so it didn't come to a surprise that I had to stop in order to catch my breath, but the roar of the Ursa seemed to bring back more energy into me as I took off, not wanting to be Ursa dinner.

I ducked under a lot of branches and made a lot of turns. All of that would have trouble chasing after me, but against an Ursaminor who was ten times or more bigger than me, then they were meaningless as it just clawed away any trees and plants standing in its way.

Then, after how many hours of running, I stopped to catch my breath again, finding myself in an open field. My instincts then told me to roll out of the way which I did as a giant paw impacted the spot where I was standing at not too long ago.

That was too damn close.

Looking at the Ursaminor, a "Tch!" escaped my mouth. My situation was not looking good right now. Looking around, I have no idea where I am Which means I can't run any longer or else, Twilight and the girls(the girls are definitely coming once they hear the situation) will never catch up. No choice, I have to stall it. Getting the small dust bag from my normal bag, I prepare myself to face the Ursaminor. I wasn't going to fight it, fuck that, I was just going to keep dodging it's attack and throw in some dust in order to buy me time.

Letting out another roar, showing that its had enough of our little game of tag, it pounced at me like a cat. Using everything I have in my megs, I jumped and roll away far enough where I wasn't body slammed by the beast. Getting up, I start to run around, trying to get as far away as possible. I had to kept jumping and rolling in order not to get hit by the Ursa's claws. I knew that one hit from those will spell my death.

I then saw the Ursa pounce again and this time, I don't think I'll be able to dodge. Without even thinking, I thew the _whole _bag of dust right into its face where it cried in irritation as a wipe nearly hit me. The Ursa flew over me and landed on the ground with a huge *THOOM!* as it got up and rubbed its eyes with its paw, showing that the dust had gotten into its eyes. Taking this chance, I ran behind some bushes and finally had a chance to catch my breath. The dust must have messed with its nose for it sniffed the air only to sneeze.

Clearly irritated that I escaped it's grasp, it started to claw random directions, hoping to hit me. At times, it hit nothing but air. Other times, it hit and destroyed trees but it was still not even close to where I was hiding. This gave me time to think of another plan.

Because of my stupid move, I'm out of dust to use as a distraction, but on the bright side, the Ursa can't find me, but for how long will that last, I'm not sure. Another stupid move would be to fight it, which I was so not gonna do, I like living thank you very much.

My only hope left is that the girls will get here in time to save me. The sounds of the Ursa's roars should tell them where I'm at, hopefully. If not, then the path of destruction made by the Ursa should help with that.

I must have been thinking longer than I thought as the trees near me were destroyed. Looking up, I see Ursa has finally recovered and was looking at me with bloodshot eyes. Acting quickly, I barely roll away to avoid getting hit by a paw. Getting to my feet quickly, I started to run again but was later shot forward when the Ursa's paw struck the spot I was at not too long ago, causing a shock wave that sent me flying a few feet before landing roughly on the ground.

Getting up slowly, I see the Ursa staring down at me, ready to squish me. So, this is it. I'm going to die now. You know, dying in a place(world) like this isn't how I imagined it to be. Then again, who would have imagined dying in some colorful world filled with mystical creatures and talking ponies?

Just as I had finished that thought, it swung a paw and then, my whole felt pain like never before. I mind was so focused on the pain that I barely noticed flying in the air, landing down on the ground, flopping a few feet before crashing into a few trees. Ow.

Just before I lost conscious, I could have sworn I heard a familiar voice call out my name.

"ASH!"

My world then turned black.

* * *

The first thing that told me that I wasn't dead was the the feel of sunlight hitting my eyes. The second was the sound of the birds chirping. Reluctantly, I slowly opened my eyes, quickly turning to avoid the sun hitting me eyes. Again, I hate mornings.

Wait a minute. I'm alive? I'm alive. I'm alive! I'M ALIVE!

Just when I was about to jump up in joy, pain shot through, showing me that I was in pain. So, the best thing I can do for now is sitting up. Now, first things first; where am I?

Bookshelves, clock, desk, bed; this is my room. But, how did I get here? If I remember correctly, I was running away from an Ursa, lured it into an open spaced, played 'tag' with it, and then got seriously owned, After that...nothing. How is it that I'm not in the belly of an Ursa yet? Was saved?

Just then, the sound of the door opening drew my attention. Stepping through with a bale of water and a rag was none other than Spike who gasped and dropped the bale and rag when he saw me. He's going to have to clean that up later cause I ain't.

"Ash! You're awake-whoa!" Spike went to run and probably go hug me, but he slipped on the spilled water and fell down.

"You're cleaning that up later." I said.

Spike didn't seem to hear my demand as he went to the door and called out. "Twilight! Ash is finally awake!"

Not a minute later after he said that, the pony of magic came through the door, quickly looking towards me. "Ash! Thank goodness you're awake-!" I held up a hoof to stop her, pointing down at the spilled water before she slipped. She stepped over the water and continued talking. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, besides the aching pain coursing through me, I'm fine."

Twilight smiled. "That's good. The Nurse and I used the best healing spells we had to patch you up." She then asked, "Ash, do you remember when that Ursa hit you?"

I nodded again. "How can I forget a giant baby hitting me?"

Twilight was about to stay something, but then said, "Wait, you knew that thing was a baby?" I nod. "How?"

"I saw it in the book you were reading the night the Ursa attacked." I lied. "It's kinda embarrassing to know that I got my butt kicked by a baby of all things."

"Don't feel bad Ash." Spike said, trying to cheer me up. "I didn't know it was a baby either."

"That doesn't exactly help, but thanks for trying to cheer me up." I said before turning to Twilight. "Now, I think you were about to say something before asking about how I knew the Ursaminor was a baby?"

"Oh, right." Twilight said. "Well, after you got hit, me and the girls came and took care of the Ursa."

Spike then interrupted. You should have seen it! Twilight put the thing to sleep and sent it back to its cave after a few spells; it was awesome!"

"I couldn't exactly see since I was unconscious." I said.

"Ahem!" Both me and Spike then zipped up and allowed Twilight to continue. "As I was saying before I was _interrupted, _after we took care of the Ursaminor, we had Rainbow fly you back to Ponyville as fast as possible, bringing you to Ponyville Urgent Care. After a while, the Nurse said that you had a broken leg and had broken three ribs." I wince. Was I hurt that badly? Well then, thank god for healing magic. "You're lucky that there wasn't anything else too serious."

"Yes, thank gods." I said. "What happened after that?"

"Well, Trixie declared herself my rival and then took off."

"About time if you ask me." Spike was bonked on the head for that.

"How long have I been unconscious?" I asked.

"About three days." Spike said. "I almost thought you would never wake up."

"Well, my little lizard friend, it takes more than some giant, transparent baby to take me down." I then turned to Twilight. "And I'd like to thank you and the other girls for saving me. Almost thought you wouldn't make it and I become Ursa dinner."

"Don't mention it." Twilight said. "Just don't go and something like you did to the Ursa again, being a decoy and all. Spike was pretty worried about you."

"You were pretty worried about him too." Spike pointed towards Twilight.

I then watched as the two started to bicker about who was more worried about me. It made me laugh a bit as I reach for my bag and pulled out a glass of water from my Mary Poppins' bag, instantly drowning the the whole thing in three gulps.

Ah~! Sometimes, it's good to be alive.

* * *

**(Comes out of a portal) Damn! That Ursa packs a punch for a baby, felt like I got hit by a truck. Well, I hoped you all like this chapter. I'd say it was good until the end. I was feeling lazy at the time. Anyway, like always, here comes the brohoof.**

***Incoming Brohoof***

**This has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Until next time. **


	7. Pony 7: Fear and Courage

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here once again to continue my adventure in Equestria! Sorry I took so long, I've been held up with my other stories, but I am finally back so now, time for the disclaimer.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. All rights go to Hasbro Studios. I also don't own any songs that may seen familiar to you people. They belong to their respective owners as well. I just own this story and nothing more.)**

**Now if you excuse me fellow bronies, I must meet up with Fluttershy. *****Jumps into a portal to Equestria***

* * *

**Friendship 7: Where There Is Fear, There Is Courage**

* * *

A part of me wonders why I'm doing this. It's been a week(for me) since the Ursaminor attacked and during that time, I had managed to make a full recovery and the first thing I did when getting back up to my hooves was go shopping for more food. During my trip to town, I saw Fluttershy getting food for the many animals she's taking care of, and the next thing I knew, I offered my help. It's harder than I thought.

"So, you finally submit to my will." I said, looking at the bunny named Angel finally eating his...her...OK, what gender is this bunny?

I then saw Fluttershy fly down after she fed the birds in the tree.

"Thanks again Ash for helping me feed the animals."

"No problem. I'm happy to help." I'd be more happy if this bunny was so stubborn.

Fluttershy then looked towards Angel who was eating at a very fast pace.

"Don't eat so now fast Angel Bunny. You don't want to get a tummy ache, now do you?"

Taking a gulp, Angel gave Fluttershy a deadpan look before dropping the carrot, dusting off his/her paws.

"You really should eat more than that, don't you think?" Fluttershy said.

Angel just hopped away.

"Do you realize how long it took me to get that bunny to eat?" I said.

Fluttershy picked up the discarded carrot. "Come back! It's not Playtime yet!"

Fluttershy then took off, chasing after the bunny with me following. Fluttershy easily caught up with the bunny thanks to the ability to fly and landed ahead of Angel, making the bunny stop as I finally caught to the two.

"I know you want to run, but just three more bites." Fluttershy said.

Angel shook his/her head.

"Two more bites?"

Another shake of the head.

Fluttershy moved the carrot closer. "One more bite? Pretty please?"

Angel's answer was to kick away the carrot. That is one rude bunny.

Fluttershy sighs.

"Hey, don't give up." I said.

We then heard a cough and turned to Angel who was looking up towards the sky. We went towards the bunny. As Fluttershy checked Angel, I looked up towards the sky and saw clouds of smoke. Episode 7 must be starting.

"Are you OK?" Fluttershy asked Angel.

Angel coughs.

"Are you coughing cause there's carrot stuck in your throat?"

Another cough.

"Because you need some water?"

Angel facepaws.

"Fluttershy." She turns to me. I pointed up and she then saw the stream of black smoke.

She gasps. "Because of that giant cloud of scary black smoke?"

I quickly caught the carrot that would have hit the pony of Kindness.

"Yes, Fluttershy, that is the reason Angel's coughing." I said.

"Quick! We have to warn the village!" Fluttershy said before taking off, leaving me with no other choice but to leave behind Angel to go after the shy yellow Pegasus.

* * *

**(Ponyville)**

"Help! Help!" Fluttershy cried out, but her voice was so soft that no pony heard it. "Please! Help! There's a horrible cloud of smoke!"

Like I said, no pony heard her.

"It's heading this way and-!" I got Fluttershy out of the way in time to avoid a ball that would have hit her.

Before the ball could even touch the ground, Rainbow suddenly appeared and started to bounce the ball.

"Don't be such a scardy-pony, it's just me! Future Equestria Ball Bouncing Record Holder!"

I watched as Rainbow counted how many times she bounced the ball as Pinkie Pie watched-wait a minute, when did she get there?!

"This calls for a celebration!" Pinkie said.

"No Pinkie Pie! This is not the time for a celebration! This is a time for panic! This is-" Fluttershy then got interrupted.

"Oh! I gonna need balloons! One for everypony in Ponyville!" Pinkie said as she hopped away.

Fluttershy went after her. ""There's...There's smoke! And w-where there's smoke, there's fire, and-!" But then, Pinkie stopped, causing Fluttershy to crash into Pinkie. Strange thing is, it looked like she crashed into a steel wall.

Pinkie then started to count everypony in the park, causing Rainbow Dash to lose count. It didn't help that Pinkie nearly pushed her when she counted Rainbow.

"Pinkie Pie, what the heck!? Now I have to start over!" Rainbow said.

"We're all gonna have to start over...in a new village!" Now don't you think you're over exaggerating a bit? "This whole forest will be-"

Rainbow Dash then suddenly took off, making Pinkie chase after the blue and rainbow colored Pegusus.

"Hey Rainbow Dash! Wait up!" And there goes Pinkie Pie.

Fluttershy then tried to get everypony's attention, but like earlier, nopony heard her for her voice was too soft and quiet to hear.

"Listen up!" Everypony, including me turned out attention towards none other than Twilight standing on the park bridge with Spike on her back. "Smoke is spreading all over Equestria!" Really? Cause from what I see, the smoke is just starting to make it's way to Ponyville.

"That's what I've been trying to-" Fluttershy then got interrupted again. Today is not her day, is it?

"But don't worry! I've just received a letter from Princess Celestia informing me it is not coming from a fire." Twilight said.

Fluttershy breaths sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness."

"Wait for it." I said.

"It's coming from a dragon!"

And there's the expression of surprise and fear. "A...d-dragon!?"

This should be interesting.

* * *

**(Twilight's House)**

"What in the name of all thing's cinnamon swirls is a full-grown dragon doin' here in Equestria!?"

"Sleeping." That got confused answers from the girls. "According to Princess Celestia, he's taking a nap. His snoring is what causing all this smoke."

"He should really see a doctor about that." Pinkie Pie suggested. "Snoring smoke does not sound healthy at all." Strangely, I agree with Pinkie Pie.

"Look on the bright side." I said. "At least he's not snoring fire."

"But what are we meant to do about it?" Rarity asked.

"I'll tell ya what we're meant to do: give him the boot!" Rainbow Dash then proceeded kick and fly around the room. She was about to hit a wooden figure of somepony if it were not for Twilight who moved the figure in time, causing the Pegasus to crash into a shelf.

"Sure, Rainbow, that'll totally work." I said sarcastically. "Come tell me how that works out when you come back as a roasted Pegasus."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Rainbow asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe talk with it, get him to take a nap somewhere else?"

"I agree with Ash." Twilight said. "We need to encourage the dragon to have his nap somewhere else. Princess Celestia has given us this mission and we must not fail. If we do then all of Equestria will be covered in smoke for the next one hundred years!"

Fluttershy gasped in horror. I was a bit surprised myself. How long does a dragon here sleep!?

"Talk about getting your beauty sleep." I second that Rarity.

"Alright everypony, I need you to gather supplies quickly!" Twilight said. "We got a long journey ahead of us. Let's meet back here in less than an hour."

"OK girls, you heard her! The fate of Equestria is in out hooves! Do we have what it takes?!"

Everypony except Fluttershy cried out in agreement as they all walked out the door.

"You should get ready too, Ash." Twilight suggested.

I raised an eyebrow. "You're letting come along?"

She nodded. "I heard from somepony that you're good with words. I bet it would really help with negotiating with the dragon."

"Why I'm flattered that you think so highly of me, I doubt words will work on a giant killer dragon." I said.

"You don't know that, he might be a reasonable lizard."

I shrugged. "What ever you say." I then went towards my room to retrieve by backpack as well as my cloak.

* * *

**(An Hour-_In Equestria Time_-Later)**

Seeing the girls lined up like they were in the military and were being lectured by a high ranking officer made me have the urge to shout, "Attention!" but I held myself back.

"Alright girls, listen up." Twilight said. "I'm mapping out the fastest route, but we all got to to keep a good pace if we expect to make it up the mountain by nightfall."

"M-Mountain!?" Fluttershy stuttered.

Twilight pointed to the mountain that had a huge cloud of smoke above it. "The dragon is in that cave at the very top."

"Looks pretty cold up there." AJ pointed out, seeing snow around the top of the mountain.

"You bet it is!" Rainbow said. "The higher you go, the chillier it gets."

"Well, then it's a good thing I brought my scarf." Rarity then took out pink scarf out of her backpack.

"Oh! Pretty!" Pinkie complimented.

Rarity then began to show off her scarf as Rainbow chuckled.

"Oh yeah, that'll keep you nice and cozy."

Then it's a good thing my Mary Poppins' bag come with winter clothes. Next to me, I notice Fluttershy looking at the mountain nervously.

"Fluttershy, is something the matter?" I asked even though I already knew what was wrong.

"Huh? Oh, uh, I'm fine."

"If you say so." I said before watching Fluttershy walk up towards Twilight.

As Fluttershy talked with Twilight, I looked back up at the mountain. What do I do once I do meet with this dragon? Maybe if I choose my words carefully, then just might be able to convince the dragon to move out. That is, unless Rainbow does something to provoke the dragon, then we're fucked.

"Wait! You have to come!" Twilight said to Fluttershy. "You're way with wild animals will surely come in handy."

"I don't think I-"

"And don't worry about your little friends in the medow, Spike's got it covered while you're gone."

Spike then walked up to Fluttershy with the animals from the medow.

"You can count on me." I don't know about that Spike.

Angel then proceeded to stomp on his head, making him wave his arms, scaring off the animals.

"Hey! Wait! Come back here!" I wish you the best of luck, my fine lizard friend.

"I don't really think he's up to the task." That's just what I was thinking Fluttershy. "Maybe..." Twilight then walked away. "But...but..."

I walked up to the shy Pegusus. "Like it or not, you're coming along, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy sigh in disappointment before screaming as she got scared by...her own shadow. Really?

I sigh. This is gonna be a long journey, I can already tell.

"Alright everyone, let's move out!" Twilight said before everyone started to gallop, dragging Fluttershy along for the ride.

I chuckled at the sight but then remembered that I was part of the group. "Hey! Wait for me!"

* * *

**(At the Mountain)**

It took a while, but we finally got to the mountain and let me tell you, that dragon snores really loud! Fluttershy hid behind me when she heard the dragon snore as the others stared up at the mountain.

"Whoa! What was that?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm pretty sure that was the dragon snoring." I said.

"I-It's so...high." Fluttershy commented.

"Well it is a mountain." I said, stating the obvious.

"I'm gonna fly up there and check it out!" Rainbow went to fly up, but was stopped by AJ.

"Hold on now! I think we should all go up together." AJ suggested. Safety in numbers and all."

Me and the other ponies nodded in agreement.

"Oh, alright." Rainbow said.

"Well, better start climbing." I said. "The dragon's smoke will cover more of Equestria if we wait too long so lets get going."

The girls agreed with me and started to climb. I was about to follow when I saw Fluttershy not moving.

"Uh, Fluttershy, I said we should start climbing." I said.

"I, but, I, uh..."

"Hey!" I looked up and saw the girls looking down at us. "What are you two waiting for? An invitation?"

"Oh! I think I have one in my bag!" Confetti spewed out as Pinkie took out an invitation to what ever party she was planning. I wonder if she was planning on giving that to the dragon. A dragon at a party...now that I think about it, that would be kinda cool.

"Fluttershy's not climbing." I said.

"It's so...so...steep." Fluttershy said, looking up at the mountain.

"It's a cliff. Of course it's steep." Rainbow said. "Instead of climbing, you could, I don't know, fly?"

"C'mon Fluttershy, you can do it." Pinkie cheered. "Flap those wings!"

"O-OK." I watched as Fluttershy slowly took to the air, but before she was even ten feet off the ground, more snoring from the dragon up top froze the pony of Kindness in fear as her wings snapped back into place, making her fall...right on top of me.

"Oof!"

"Sorry..." Fluttershy apologized before getting off of me. She tried to spread her wings, but they were frozen in fear."

"Ugh! We don't have time for this!" Twilight said.

I sigh before going into my Mary Poppin's bag and pulling out the same map of the mountain Twilight had on her.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Twilight asked.

"Finding a different route around the mountain." I said.

"Ugh, around the mountain?" Rainbow groaned in displeasure. "That's gonna take forever!"

Another snore made Fluttershy play possum.

"Don't worry Twilight, we'll meet up with you girls as fast as we..." I stared at Fluttershy again. "Or rather, as fast as _I _can."

I stare at Fluttershy again, sighing before I grabbed her tail and dragged her after I found another path around the mountain.

* * *

**(An Hour Later)**

Dragging a pony around the mountain and up, not the easiest job ever.

"We...made it!" I breath out.

"About time you got here."

I threw my best glare at Rainbow Dash. "Hey, you try dragging a pony around and up a mountain."

I take huge breaths before getting a water bottle out, twisting the cap off and taking a huge gulp of it and sighing in satisfaction. I then saw both Pinkie Pie and Rarity playing Tic-Tac-Toe. Walking up, I saw a winning move and without thinking, I drew an X at the right corner, getting a line across the board.

"I win." I simply said.

Both ponies gasp for some reason.

"You beat Pinkie!"

I look Rarity. "Why is that so surprising?"

"I've never seen anypony beat Pinkie before."

"I challenge you to a rematch!" Pinkie said.

"No time for games!" Twilight said. "We have to get moving now."

"Aye, aye captain." I saluted, getting a look from Twilight.

* * *

**(Some Time Later)**

I can understand why Fluttershy was so scared, I really do. I figured it out even before she told her friends her fear, so why is it that I'm the one pushing the scared, frozen pony as the others walked ahead!? I don't mind doing hard work, but that doesn't mean I don't like it either. Soon, we came upon a small gap as the others simply hoped over it. I soon joined them and turned back to Fluttershy who was still on the other side.

"You're turn Fluttershy." Twilight said.

"But...it's so...wide..." Really? This little gap is wide?

"Come on Fluttershy. We should be much farther along by now." Twilight said.

"You can just leap on over." AJ suggested.

Fluttershy looked down below. "I..." Another snore from the dragon made the yellow Pegasus draw back. "I don't think I can."

Fluttershy, it is literally a step away. You don't even have to jump! Seriously, how scared is this Pegasus?

"There's nothing to be afraid!" Pinkie said. "It's just hop, skip, and a jump!"

Wait, is that music? Oh don't tell me she's about to sing!

_It's not very far, just move your little rump! You can make it if you try with hop, skip, and jump!_

"We don't have time for this!" Twilight said.

I said nothing as I used this chance to snack on a granola bar.

_A hop, skip, and jump! Just move your little rump! A hop, skip and jump! __A hop, skip and jump! __A hop, skip and jump! __A hop, skip and jump! __A hop, skip and jump!_

"Okay...Here I go." Finally! About time. "A hop...skip..."

She then jumped, but that was when Twilight spoke up.

"Just don't look down!" I whiplash my head at Twilight.

"Twilight! When you say don't look down, they're going to look down!" I yelled as Fluttershy looked down and quickly caught herself between the small gap.

"Sorry..." Twilight smiled apologetically.

Rainbow, Rarity, and Pinkie then helped Fluttershy to the other side.

"I guess I forgot to jump."

"You think?" I offered a hoof which Fluttershy took and got off of Rainbow.

* * *

**(Later)**

"Let's keep it down." Twilight whispered. "According to my map, we're entering an avalanche zone. The smallest peep could cause a huge rock slide."

Well, it's a good thing I'm good at keeping my mouth shut.

"An...ava...ava..."

Twilight shushed her and we continued walking. Staying quiet was as easy as closing my eyes so I stayed calm and walked, my hooves barely making a sound. The only sound was the clopping hooves of the others and when Rainbow brushed against...a...tree...oh shit.

"AVALA-!" I quickly covered Fluttershy's mouth as her voice echoed through the area. When nothing happened, the girls breathed a sigh of relief, bad mistake.

The area then stared to rumble as I took out a notepad which said for me: And you said to keep quiet.

"AVALANCHE!" The girls screamed as bits and chunks of rock and earth started to fall down as everyone ran around in a frenzy, minus Rainbow since she was flying. Although, I was no better myself as I was running around like a chicken without a head.

"Oh no! Help!" I quickly acted when I saw a bolder about to hit Twilight so with surprising energy, I leaped and tackled Twilight away as I soon found dust within my vision. I coughed and rubbed my eyes to get the dust out as I looked around and saw that everypony was OK. Seeing that everypony was OK, I had to comment. HOLY SHIT THAT WAS TERRIFYING! I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA DIE!

"Everypony OK?" AJ asked.

"Peachy." I said, calming down my heart from the near death experience. I then looked at Twilight. "Is me saving you near cliffs becoming a habit, or is that just me?"

"Oh shut up." Twilight playfully slapped me as I chuckled.

"Whoohoo! Let's do that again!" Are you crazy! No way am I going through that again!

"This is why a girl packs extra accessories." Rarity then takes out her scarf and wraps it around her. "Oh please tell me I brought the tiara that goes with this?"

"Rarity, I think now is not the time to make sure our hairbows match our horseshoes." Rainbow said.

Bringing everypony back to the problem at hand, we stared at the huge pile of rumble caused by the avalanche.

"Sorry." Fluttershy apologized for having caused the avalanche in the first place.

"Aw, no big whoop sugarcube." AJ said.

"Yeah, we'll just have to..." Twilight sighs. "Climb over."

Well, good thing I'm already climbing then. Head start for me.

* * *

**(Later)**

I looked at the map Twilight was levitating as I walked next to her. Judging from the map, we're not too far from the cave.

Rainbow then flew next to Twilight and asked, "Still think it was a good idea to bring Fluttershy along?"

"We're about to find out, because here we are." Twilight said we finally arrived at the cave where the dragon was sleeping.

"Rainbow Dash, use your wings to clear the smoke." Twilight instructed quietly, getting a nod from Rainbow as she flew up.

"Rarity and Pinkie Pie, you two will create a diversion in case things get out of hoof."

Pinkie then dashed away and brought out...was that a rubber chicken?

"Applejack, get ready with the apples in case he decides to attack."

AJ then kicked two apples into a tree. What a waste of perfectly good fruit.

"Ash, come up with a back up plan in case my plan doesn't work."

What am I? Zero from Code Geass coming up with back up plans on top of back up plans? I kept that thought to myself as I simply saluted.

"But it shouldn't come to that because Fluttershy will do what she needs to do to wake him up. And between the two of us, we should be able to get him to understand as to why he needs to go."

Yeah, that might be a problem.

"Is everypony ready?"

Everypony gave a noise of agreement as Fluttershy looked liked she wanted to go home.

"Alright, we're going in!" And when she means we, she means her and Fluttershy.

Twilight walked into the cave as Fluttershy...started to act like one of those birds that stick their heads into the ground. What were they called again?

Realizing that Fluttershy was not coming, I heard a, "Oh come on." from Twilight as she stepped back out and approached Fluttershy.

"Come on!" Twilight gets Fluttershy out of the ground. "We have to do this! Now!" The girls started to help Twilight to get Fluttershy to help while I did nothing but snack on an apple I stole from AJ's backpack. "Every minute we waste is another minute that dragons sleeps which means another acre of Equestria is covered in smoke!"

By the time I finished my apple, Pinkie had rammed herself into the group of girls that tried to move Fluttershy.

"I..." Everypony looked at her. "I...I can't go in the cave."

Everypony groaned as they gave up on moving the shy yellow Pegasus.

"Well that's just great. She's scared of caves now!" Rainbow said.

"I'm not scared of caves." Fluttershy said. "I'm scared of...

"What's that sugarcube?" AJ asked, not hearing the last part.

"I'm scared of..."

"What was that?" Twilight asked.

I facehoof as I said out loud, "She's scared of dragons."

As if on cue, the dragon snored as more smoke appeared, making us all cough to get the smoke out of our mouths.

"But Fluttershy, you have a wonderful talent dealing with all kinds of animals." Twilight said to Fluttershy who was hiding behind AJ.

"Yeas, because they're not dragons."

"But we've seen you walk up to a horrible Manticore like it was nothing!" Rainbow said.

"Yes, because he wasn't a dragon."

"Spike is a dragon." Pinkie pointed out. "You're not scared of him."

"I think that's because Spike's not a grown up huge ass dragon the size of a mountain that can burn down an entire village with flames of hell themselves, split oceans with a swing of his tail, crush solid boulders and other things with his claws, and eat millions of ponies in single gulp." I said.

"Ash, not helping right now." Twilight said, giving me a look.

I held up my hooves in defense. "I'm just saying."

Another snore from the dragon caused the Pegasus to shake in fear.

"But, if you're so afraid of dragons, then why didn't you say anything before we came all the way up here!?" Twilight asked.

"I was afraid to."

Rainbow facehoofed.

"All of us are scared of that dragon." AJ said.

"Except for me!" Rainbow said, getting a look from AJ.

"_A__lmost _all of us are scared of that dragon." AJ rephrased. "But we got a job to do. So, get in there with Twilight and show her what you're made of!"

"I...I...I just...I just can't..." With that said, Fluttershy turned and walked away.

"Oh Fluttershy..." Twilight sighed.

"I'll go after her." I said before going after the pony of Kindness.

* * *

"Fluttershy, wait!" I called out to the Pegasus hat had somehow gotten really far ahead.

Hearing her name, Fluttershy stopped walked and turned to me. "Ash?"

"You are faster than you look if you're already this far down." The distance between Fluttershy and me, and with the others was quite a distance. It would take a couple of runs to get back up. "Are you alright, besides being scared of the dragon and all."

"Oh, I'm fine." Fluttershy said. "...Hey, Ash?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?" Fluttershy asked, stopping to talk.

"What is it?" I asked.

"How did you know that I was afraid of the dragon?"

I laughed a little at her question. "Fluttershy, it's not that hard to figure out that you're afraid off dragons."

"It's not?"

I nodded. "The clues were as plain as day. One: You wanted to stay behind. Two: You refused to go up the mountain. And the last, most obvious one: You showed signs of fear every time the dragon snored. I'm actually surprised that the other didn't figure it out sooner."

Fluttershy blushed from embarrassment. "Was I that obvious?"

"Fluttershy, you might as well have been shouting 'I'm scared of dragons!'"

Fluttershy blushed deepened at that point from more embarrassment.

I then placed a hoof on her shoulder. "Look Fluttershy, you have no reason to feel ashamed of your fear. I know what you're going through."

Fluttershy looked at me in surprise. "You do?"

I nodded and removed my hoof. "What did you think I felt when I was running away from the Ursaminor last week?"

"But...you went and faced it anyway." Fluttershy pointed out, confusion in her quiet tone.

Hmm...How to explain this...Oh, I know! "Fluttershy, tell me, what do think courage is?"

"Huh? Well...um...it's facing something...bravely?" The yellow Pegasus replied, clearly uncertain with her answer.

"Something like that, but not quite." I said. "You see Fluttershy, true courage isn't about facing something and overcoming it; there's way more to it than that."

"There is?"

I nodded. "What you're describing as courage is facing something without fear and that's not it. What true courage is...is facing something while still fearing it."

"Huh?" The pony of Kindness was clearly confused. "I don't understand."

"Then let me give you an example." I already have the perfect example. "Remember when the Ursaminor first appeared in Ponyville? When I first laid my eyes on it, I was completely frozen in fear, my legs wouldn't move. If Spike, who was with me at the time along with Trixie, Snips, and Snails, hadn't snapped me out of it, I think I'd be Ursa dinner way sooner. We managed to get away and hide and when I saw the looks of fear on all of them, I felt that I needed to do something. So, what I did was get the attention of the big transparent baby and led it away from the village."

"But why did you do that if you were so scared of it?" Fluttershy asked.

"Because if I didn't do it, who would? Twilight's house was too far for us to out run the Ursaminor and get to the house, and the others were shaking in their boots. Plus, it was only a matter of time before the Ursa decided to leave us and go cause havoc. Yes, I was scared, really scared, but went and did what I felt that I needed to do and the next thing I know, I'm playing tag with the thing."

"And you were still scared of it?"

I nodded again. "That's right. You see Fluttershy, what bravery truly is, is when you're fighting to protect those dear to you, even if fear is coursing through your whole body. Like the saying 'Where their is light, there is darkness,' where there is fear, there is courage."

Fluttershy stared at me in awe and when she was about to say something, a loud roar, probably even mightier than the Ursa caused Fluttershy to stiffen and all the hair on my body to stand on end.

"What was that?!" I said, already knowing that it was the roar of the dragon.

I took off running and soon, I heard Fluttershy following me up. We made it up just in time to see the girls get blown away by a cloud of smoke caused by the awaken dragon.

The dragon was colored red all over with the exception being it's yellow belly and deadly eyes. I'll say this...this dragoon has nothing on Dragonic Overlord and other dragon I've seen. Anime rules!

Fluttershy squealed for her friends which alerted the dragon of our presence. What I wouldn't give for some Dragon Slayer Magic right about now.

"Fluttershy, stay here." I said as I slowly made my way towards the dragon.

"Ash, what are you doing?!"

I said nothing as I approached the dragon cautiously.

"Hey there big guy, how're you doing?" I said when I think I was at a safe distance from the dragon.

The dragons reply to me was to puff smoke at me. How rude.

I coughed to get the smoke out as I waved to get rid of the smoke. "Look, I understand that you want to sleep, I really do. I get mad when somepony comes and wakes me up from my wonderful slumber too."

Surprisingly, my words seemed to have taken effect as the dragon stopped leering at me and looking at me warily. I decided to continue talking. "You are without a doubt an intelligent and understandable being, but you must understand that your snoring is causing problems for us smaller, weaker creatures. While I can ignore it without a problem, having faced my dad's and aunt's snoring, the others are not me. I must ask you kindly, as one living being to another, to find another place to sleep, lest you cause even more trouble for others."

I mentally prayed that this dragon would think over my words. God, for once in your life, don't be a bitch!(Again, no offense to all christians)

Then, hope filled my heart when I saw the dragon literally stroking his chin contemplatively! He's actually thinking about that I said! This...This just might actually work-!

"Oh come on! He doesn't actually think that'll work does he!? That dragon's too stupid to understand anything!"

...Now I'm starting to wonder why people like this pony so much.

"I freaking hate you Rainbow Dash." I glared at said Pegasus.

The dragon reared its head back at the insult, turning back to the recovering ponies and roared in rage. I don't blame him, but now is not the time to sympathizing with it. I felt panic for the others and quickly got in front of the giant lizard.

"Wait! Just hold on a minute! Just ignore her, we can talk about this!" But it didn't seem that the dragon was in a talking mood as he backhanded me, swatting me away like I was some kind of fly. I flew in the air for who know's how long before I hit the ground a couple of time before coming to a stop. Ow.

How the fuck was I not dead yet?

"Ash!" I heard the girls call out to me in worry. I tried to tell them I was fine, but I was in so much pain, that it hurt to raise my voice.

"How dare you..." Wait a minute. Was that...Fluttershy's voice?

With the energy I had left in me, I raised my head to see Fluttershy berating the surprised dragon. "How dare you!" I blinked in surprise at the sudden new boldness Fluttershy was showing as she landed on the dragon's nose. "Now listen here mister, just because you're big, doesn't mean you can be a bully! You may have big teeth, and sharp scales, and snore smoke, and breathe fire, but you do not, I repeat, you do NOT hurt. My. Friends! You got that?" Note to self: Never get on Fluttershy's bad side. "...Well?"

Then, the dragon pouted and literally spoke. "But that rainbow one kicked me."

"And I am very sorry about that." Fluttershy apologized. "But you're bigger than she is and you should know better. You should also know better than to take a nap where you're snoring can become a health hazard to other creatures." Didn't I just give a similar talk to this dragon before he swatted me?

"But, I-"

"Don't you 'But, I-' me mister!" Fluttershy interrupted. "Now what do you have to say for yourself?" The dragon didn't answer. "I said, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Then, right before my eyes, the dragon cried! I know I seen this before, but seriously! Also, can somepony cover me from the water works!?

"There, there. No need to cry." Fluttershy stroked the dragon's nose. "You're not a bad dragon, you just made a bad decision." Fluttershy then flew down. "Now go pack your things. You just need to go find a new place to sleep, that's all."

The girls then gathered around, cheering for her.

"You did it! I knew you could do it!" Twilight said.

"Hey, I knew that day is saved an all, but can somepony help!?" I called. "Pony in pain after all!"

"Oh my god, Ash!" The girls, now reminded of my current painful state, all rushed over to me. "Are you alright!?" Twilight asked.

"Besides the pain coursing through me?" I asked as Rainbow and AJ help me up. "Peachy."

A sudden gust of wind caught our attention as we all looked up, seeing the dragon had gotten its stuff and begins to fly to a new resting place.

"Why don't we go home now?" Twilight suggested.

"I second that." I said.

* * *

**(Ponyville)**

Having been healed up thanks to some healing magic from some Unicorns, I stared up at the sky as Pegasus' used their wings to blow away the remaining smoke left behind by the dragon. When me and Twilight entered the library/house, we found Spike chasing after Angel.

"I said come back here!" Spike said as he chased after Angel who climb up the bookshelf, trying to reach out to some drawing in the sky, but that gave the perfect chance for Spike to grab him/her, although from the expression it was giving, I'm starting to think it's a male. "How does Fluttershy put up with you furry little...things!"

I feel you pain Spike, I really do.

"Spike." Spike turned to Twilight. "Take a letter."

Spike dropped Angel and took out a pen and paper...out of no where again! Seriously, how's does he do that!? "With pleasure." Spike then began to write as Twilight spoke.

"Dear Princess Celestia, I am happy to announce that the dragon has departed out fair country and that it was my good friend Fluttershy who convinced him to go. This adventure has taught me to never loose faith in your friends. They can be an amazing source of strength and can help you overcome even your greatest fears." Twilight smiled at me on that last part, probably having figured out that I helped Fluttershy when I went after her. "Always your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

Suddenly, AJ's voice called out from outside. "Twilight! Ash! You two gotta come see this!"

I raised an eyebrow as I stepped out to the balcony with Twilight as we saw the others surrounding Rainbow how was bouncing that ball again.

"She's just five away from a new pony record!" AJ said.

"347...348..."

But then Pinkie roared, causing Rainbow to scream in fright.

"Dragon!" I laughed when I saw Rainbow play possum as well as the others.

"Why are you laughing!? That awful dragon is back!" Pinkie then roared in Rainbow's face, getting a surprised expression from Rainbow before she glared at Pinkie angrily. "Pinkie Pie! You scared me-I mean, uh, you broke my concentration."

Fluttershy then flew above Rainbow. "It's okay Rainbow Dash, not everypony can be as brave as me." Was that a smug look on Fluttershy's face? I-I think it is.

I then saw a leaf fall down and when Rainbow blew it, it landed on Fluttershy who screamed in fright and played possum once again.

I laughed along with the girls at Fluttershy. These girls sure know how to make a person(or in this case pony) laugh.

* * *

***Comes out of a portal* What is with me and getting hit by giant animals? Seriously, they hurt! Sorry I haven't updated for awhile, my other stories took up my time as I said before, but I hope you all loved today's chapter. Now if you excuse me, I need to get another story of mine so here comes to brohoof.**

***Incoming Brohoof***

**Like always, this has been Ashbel Longhart, signing out. Until next time. **


	8. Pony 8: Slumber Party

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ahsbel Longhart here once again to bring you another chapter of my adventures in Equestria aka I'm a Pony. Glad you're all enjoying the story so far so I think it's time I hop into Equestria again. **

**(Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. All rights go to Hasbro Studios. I also don't own any songs that may seen familiar to you people. They belong to their respective owners as well. I just own this story and nothing more.)**

*****A portal to Equestria appears* Well, looks like my rides here. I'll see you guys when the chapters done. *Jumps into the portal*****

* * *

**Friendship 8: My Very First Slumber Party**

* * *

Ah~! What a beautiful day! The sun was out shining brightly and the sky was a wonderful blue color. So can somepony tell me _why _the hell are the ponies trying to make a storm!? This goes against the laws of nature itself! Mother Nature will not happy with all of you.

"Tell me again _why _are the Pegasus ponies making a _storm!?"_ I asked Twilight who was reading a book as usual.

"It's because the weather ponies accidentally missed a scheduled sprinkle so they have to bring in a storm to make up for it."

"And that's _natural _here?"

"Yes." Twilight said before loking away from her boo to look over at me. "Don't the ponies, I mean the peo...ple of your world do this kind of thing?"

"No, of course we don't!" I said. What human being has the power to mess with the weather?

"Then what do you do in case you you accidentally miss a scheduled sprinkle?" Twilight asked.

"We don't do anything." I said. "We let nature take it's course. If it rains, it rains. If it's sunny, then it's sunny. We leave the clouds alone, plants grow by themselves, and etc."

"Your world kinda sounds like the Ever Free Forest." Twilight pointed out.

Thunder banged outside as I shrugged. "It's what I'm used to." I then looked at the book Twilight was reading. "What're you reading?"

"Oh, it's nothing much. Just a little story to pass the time."

I shrugged again before looking back outside. I then noticed something in the distance. "Hey, Twilight, isn't that Applejack and Rarity out there?"

"What?" Twilight walked up next to me and looked out the window. "You're right. What in the world are they doing in the rain? They'll catch a cold if they stay out there any longer."

Twilight then went to the door, opened the door and called out to the two. "Applejack! Rarity!"

I too walked towards the door and saw the two ponies.

Somehow, I was able to hear Rarity say, "Twilight?"

Comeinside girls, quick!" Twilight said, waving them over here.

Seeing that they were given shelter, both ponies made their way over here.

Before AJ went inside, she stopped. "Whoa nelly! Is inside really the best place to be in a lightning storm?"

"If you have a magical lightning rod like Twilight does, then yes." I said.

Come on in!" Twilight said.

"We are most grateful for your invitation." Rarity said, bowing her head gracefully.

"Thank you kindly for your hospitality." AJ said as she walked inside, but Rarity stopper her before she got passed the welcoming mat. The reason was for her muddy hooves.

"Do be a polite house-guest and wash up, won't you?" Rarity said as she walked inside.

AJ groaned in annoyance before she went back outside.

"Some storm huh?" Twilight said, making small talk. "The Pegasus ponies sure have outdone themselves this time."

Yeah, if you like messing with nature and all.

"I hope you and Applejack don't have any trouble in getting home tonight."

"It may indeed be a problem." Rarity said before I handed her a towel to dry up. "Why thank you."

"Well, you two are welcomed to stay if need be." Twilight said. "Spike is away in Canterlot on royal business so it's just me and Ash here all alone here tonight." Twilight then gasped, her face telling me that she has an idea. "Why don't you and Applejack sleep over here tonight? We can have a Slumber Party! I've always wanted to do one of those!"

A Slumber Par-ah! It must be Episode 8 happening tonight.

Rarity blinked a few times before speaking. "Oh, uh, goodness! I do believe I have another engagement scheduled for this evening that completely slipped my mind until just now!" I gave Rarity a deadpan looks as she laughed awkwardly. That was the worst lie I have ever heard to date. "Oh silly me! I can't possibly stay here all night...with Applejack." I heard her mutter that last part as Twilight went and used her magic to remove a book from one of the shelves.

As it was being passed to Rarity, I caught a glimpse of the tile.

Title: Slumber 101.

...Really? They have those here?

"Slumber 101." Rarity read the title and what was in the book. "All you ever wanted to know about Slumber Parties, but were afraid to ask."

"My own, personal copy." Twilight said, puffing out her chest in pride. In my option, that's something you shouldn't be proud of, but who am I to judge? "It's a fantastic reference guide. You should see the Table of Context. I've been waiting for a chance to use this, and today is the day!" Wouldn't it be more accurate to say tonight's the night? "This is going to be so awesome!"

"Yes, uh, awesome, hahahaha"

I looked outside to see how was AJ doing and saw her spraying herself with the hose.

...I'll give her five minutes to clean up by herself.

* * *

**(Minutes Later)**

AJ walked back in with now cleaned hooves that were sparkling somehow. Just how good is that hose?

AJ gasped. "What in tarnation!?" I didn't blame her for being surprised as both me and AJ watched as Rarity was putting mud on Twilight's face. "Now wait just a gon darn minute! Ya make me wash the mud off my hooves, but it's okay for y'all to have mud all over your faces?"

"Silly." Rarity chided her. "This is a mud mask. It's to refresh and rejuvenate your complexion."

"We're giving each other makeovers!" Twilight squealed. Since when did she care about looking good?

Then again, she is a girl...a~nd that sounded sexist. If someone wishes to shoot me, do it now.

"We have to do it; it says so in the book." Twilight said, handing the book over to AJ via magic.

"Slumber 101. Everything you-!" AJ then came to to the same conclusion as Rarity, If she stayed, then she would be staying with Rarity all night and they just had an argument so they're not on the best of terms right now. "Oh hey, would you look at the time? I gotta skedaddle on home quick. I'm powerfully late for, uh, um, goodnight!" Before the Earth Pony could even get to the door, the sound of thunder stopped her. I wonder if the ponies have done something to make Thor angry or something? "Or maybe I'll sit here for a spell."

"Hooray slumber party!" Twilight cheered, ecstatic.

I watched in amusement as Rarity threw on a mud mask for AJ and placed cucumbers over her eyes.

"What in the world is this for?" AJ asked about the cucumbers.

"To reduce the the puffiness around one's eyes of course." Rarity said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

So that's why there were cucumbers over people's eyes whenever I saw a picture of someone with a mud mask?

"Puffiness, shuffiness." AJ said before eating the cucumbers off her eyes. "That's good eating!" She then proceeded to eat some more cucumbers from a separate bowl as Rarity gave AJ a deadpan look.

Twilight giggled as she read off that (in my option)ridiculous book. "Isn't this exciting? We'll do everything by the book and that will make my slumber party officially fun!"

I don't know about that Twilight.

"Did you hear that Appjack?" Rarity asked. "You certainly wouldn't want to do anything that would ruin Twilight's very first Slumber Party, would you?"

"Of course not." AJ said. "You wouldn't either, I recon?"

"So do we have an agreement?"

"You betcha." AJ then pitted on her hoof before offering it for a handshake.

"Ah! Gross!" Rarity said, backing away from the spitted hoof. "You know, there's messy and there's just plain rude."

"You know, there's fussy, and there's just plain getting on my nerves!" AJ shot back.

"Fortunately, I can get along with anypony, no matter how difficult she may be!" Really? Cause I seriously doubt right now.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm the get-alongest pony you're ever gonna meet!" That's not even a word AJ.

"That's not even a word." That's what I just thought Rarity.

Before AJ could retort, Twilight appeared between them and brought them into a hug.

"This is gonna be the bestest Slumber Party ever! Yay!" Good job killing the bad mood Twilight.

"Yay." Both AJ and Rarity said blandly.

"Well, if you excuse me. I'll leave you girls to your little party." I said before walking towards my room.

"Wait, Ash!" I stopped and turned to Twilight. "You don't have to feel left out. You can come and join us, despite being a boy and all."

I blinked a few times. D-Did she really just ask me, a boy, to join in on a Slumber Party?

"I don't want to intrude or anything." I said.

"Nonsense. Come join the fun!" Twilight insisted.

"Uh...O...kay?" My very first Slumber Party...Never would I have dreamed of this happening. Then again, I never dreamed of being transported into Equestria and made a pony so I guess there's a first time for everything?

* * *

**(Later)**

I stifled a laugh as I watched what had happened to AJ.

"So~how are you getting along, Applejack?" Rarity said.

"Just fine, Rarity." AJ said as she and the girls had curled up their hair in those curly things girls use. I have no idea what they were called.

Lucky for me, I was spared the torture as I sat not too far from them, playing Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2: Record Breaker on my 3DS. How the hell I was playing on my 3DS without opposable thumbs, I'll never know. Speaking of Shin Megami Tensei-Die demons! Die! I will not fall to the SMTBS!(Shin Megami Tensei Bull Shit)

"Make Overs: Check." Twilight marked off on her book as she used magic to get rid of those curly things. "Oh! It says here that we have to tell ghost stories." That got me to suspend my game in order to pay attention. AJ raised her hoof. "Me!"

Where the hell is this cheesy spooky music coming from?

"I'd like to tell y'all the terrifying tale of the Prissy Ghost!" And like that, she's lost me. Back to my game.

You will not defeat me SMTBS! I've trained for this shit! You can not defeat-LV.75!? And she can reach across the entire map!? Bull shit!

"I'm pretty sure all of ya are familiar with that one?" AJ asked.

"Never heard of it." Rarity said. "But have a much better one. It's the horrifying story of the messy, inconsiderate ghost." And I tuned everything out from there.

This final boss is not that hard, surprisingly. But of course, she has another form. All final bosses have another form. Something tells me this isn't even her final form yet.

A flash of lightning blew every light out except for my 3DS so I wasn't blind. Then another light appeared, Twilight with a lantern lit up.

"I've got one!" Twilight said. "This story's called: The Legend Of The Headless Horse." They have horses here? I thought they only had ponies here? Then again, ponies grow up into horses so I shouldn't be surprised.

"It was a dark and stormy night, just like this one." What a cliche way to start a story. Never the less, I suspended my game and listened. Polaris can wait for her ass-kicking later. "And three ponies were having a Slumber Party, just like this one." Coincidence? I think not.

* * *

**(Some Skipping Later)**

"And just when the last pony thought she was safe, there, standing right behind her, just inches away was...The Headless Horse!" In a flash of lightning, Twilight had garbed one of the bed sheets over herself, trying to look like a headless horse.

I chuckled as AJ and Rarity hugged each other and screamed in fright before I decided to end it when I walked up and pulled the sheet off Twilight.

"Alright, I think you've scared them enough." I said, putting away my 3DS.

Twilight just giggled before asking, "Do you know any good ghost stories Ash?"

"Well, I do know some stories, I just don't know if I can tell it right, or that you girls will be able to handle it." Humankind has been known to make some pretty nasty stuff that scared the living daylights out of people, including me.

"Ooooh, so you're saying that you have stories scarier than Twilight's Headless Horseman story?" Rarity inquired.

I resisted the urge to scoff. "A few."

"Then why not tell us?" Twilight asked. "The night's still long and you are a part of the Slumber Party so might as well sit down and tell us one of these stories."

I looked at all of them before sighing, sitting down by the lantern. "Alright fine, I'll tell you a story I know. Just don't expect me to tell it really good,." I cleared my voice before speaking. "This is a story I'd like to call...Mad Father."

"Mad Father?" The girls all repeated.

"I don't like the sound of that." AJ said.

I'm pretty sure I had a very sinister smile on right now because the girls were starting to shiver in fright.

* * *

**(One Story told Later)**

"And just when she was about to go through the door, the voice of her father rang through the halls. She quickly went to close the door behind her, but she was too late."

"W-W-What h-h-happened?" Rarity asked.

"Her father bursted through the door, laughing like this. _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I FOUND YOU!"_

The girls screamed as they backed away from me.

For some reason, I kept speaking in my sinister tone. _"Aya ran, but as soon as she got to the chapel, she fell! Turning to see the cause, she saw that a doll had grabbed her hooves, preventing her from escaping. It laughed and said, 'Come be with us!' Aya tried to pry the doll off her, but to no avail as she soon saw her father standing over her."_

_"That's enough of our game of tag, Aya!" The Mad Father said. _

_She struggled and pleaded with her father, but nothing she said changed his mind! He was going to make his daughter a doll, one way or another! He said, "Don't worry, father and Aya will always be together. So, rest in peace. Aya..." Then, he raised his chainsaw and said, "I. Love. You!" _

Thunder then banged outside as I used that chance to pounce at the girls, landing on Twilight as I laughed like a crazy mad man, the sounds of a chainsaw roaring from my phone as the girls screamed in terror. Then, I stopped laughing crazily and laughed non-stop as I got off Twilight and turned back on the lights, turning off the chainsaw sound coming from my phone.

I laughed a coupe more times before stopping. "You three should have seen the looks on your faces!"

"Ash! You scared the living daylight's out of me!" Twilight said, getting back up. "I thought you were about to kill me!"

"Twilight, please, I would never do anything to harm you." I said.

"You scared the apple out of us!" AJ said.

"I honestly thought you had turned into that Mad Father from your story." Rarity said. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep well for tonight."

"Sorry if I gave you girls nightmares, but it's just a story. None of it is real." I said.

"Well, I think we can mark off Ghost Stories for sure." Twilight said as she marked her book. "But next time, Ash, warn me before you go and do something like that again."

"Aw~! Now what would be the fun in that?" I'm kinda surprised how playful I am right now. I must be getting into this Slumber Party thing way more than I thought.

"True." Twilight said, having scared the other girls before. "Now, who wants smores?"

"I do." I said.

* * *

"Then you place one marshmallow on top of the chocolate, make sure it's centered; that's critical, and then carefully put another perfectly squared gram cracker on top. Aaaand done, ta-da!" Rarity concluded her instruction on creating a 'perfect smore which was really unnecessary in my option as I roasted a marshmallow with AJ next to the bonfire.

"Ooooh!" Was the intelligent Twilight Sparkle really looking at the smore in awe? She must have really needed friends then.

"Now ya just eat 'em!" Finally, somepony with sense. I watched with a small smirk as AJ ate the smore Rarity made and then gave out a burp. If I had fingers right now, I give her a thumbs up.

"Ugh, you could at _least _say 'excuse me.'" Rarity said.

"Oh, I was about to, but you interrupted me!" AJ said. "...Pardon."

I then made my own smore and ate it. Times like these that I'm grateful that by braces are off. Now I don't have to worry about something getting caught. Then again, that's never stopped me from eating it in the first place.

I then let out a burp. "S'cuse me."

"Nice." AJ smiled at my burp while Rarity looked disgusted.

"I'll never know how you can be so polite and clean one instant, and so rude and repulsive the next." Rarity said.

I simply shrugged, not having an answer for her. It's true, while I tend to avoid getting dirty and keep my room and stuff clean, I'm not afraid to get dirty when the time calls for it and I'm also not afraid to shout out curses...unless there are kids around, then that's where I draw the line.

"Smores: Check." Twilight checked off the activity on her book. "Now the next item of fun is...truth or dare!"

Ara? My ears perk up on this. Truth and Dare fanfictions have always amused me. I wonder how this will play out now that I'm here?

"I dare Applejack to do something carefully and neatly for a change."

"Oh yeah?" Oh boy. Here we go(again for me). "Well I dare Rarity to lighten' up and stop obsessin' over every. Last. Little. Detail. For a change."

"I think the _truth _of the matter is that somepony could stand to pay a little more attention to detail."

"And _I _think the truth is _somepony _oaught to quick with their fussin' so that some of us can get things done!"

"Erm, I don't think this is how the game's supposed to work." Twilight said, looking through her book. "You have to give an honest answer to any question, or do whatever anypony dares you to do."

"I dare you to step outside and let you precious, tidy mane get ruined again!" AJ dared Rarity.

Rarity gasps. "What!?"

"You have to, it's the rule." Twilight said while I nodded.

"Ha!" AJ laughed.

"Fine!" Rarity, reluctantly, went and stepped outside for about ten seconds as AJ stifled a laugh as she listened to Rarity's cried.

Rarity then came back in, wet and shivering cold. I gave her a towel and she just nodded her head in thanks.

AJ laughed but stopped when Rarity got closer to her.

"Okay, I dare Applejack to play dress up in a fru fru, fritally, lacy outfit!"

AJ gasps.

"It the rules~!" I sang.

"Grrr, fine!" AJ then went and donned the most ridiculous outfit I have ever seen...out of no where...Okay seriously! Where do these ponies get these stuff!? Is there a dimensional rift somewhere or something!?

As I was looking around for that dimensional rift, AJ asked, "Happy?"

"Very." Rarity replied.

"Um, do we ever get a turn?" Twilight asked for the both of us.

Just when I was about to give Twilight a dare, AJ and Rarity started to argue again.

"I dare ya to enter the next Rodeo when it comes to town!"

"I dare you _not _to enter the Rodeo when it comes to town!"

"I dare ya to not comb your mane a hundred times before bed!"

"And I dare you to comb your's just once!"

I leaned in and whispered to Twilight, "I think we should check off Truth or Dare...before this get's ugly."

"I agree." Twilight said before bringing up the book. "Let's see what our next fun fun fun thing is, shall we? Hm...What does this mean?"

"Let me see it." I said before looking at the book. "Pillow Fight...oh boy."

"Oh please, I am not at all interested in participating in something so crude." Well thank gods-and she just got hit by a pillow from AJ. "Oh it. Is. On!"

Rarity picked up the pillow that hit her and sent it back at AJ where it struck her face. Angry, AJ turns to the pile of pillows next to her(where the hell did those come from?) and started to buck one by one, sending multiple pillows towards Rarity. Three hits just made Rarity angrier as she kicked the pillows that hit towards AJ, but they all missed. AJ was twirling the last three of her pillows and sent them at Rarity, but she used her magic to stop them and send them right back at the Earth Pony.

"Oh, I get it now." Twilight said. "Pillow-Fight! Fun!"

"Take cover!" I yelled as I tackled Twilight down to the ground to avoid her getting hit by the throwing pillows. "Uh, girls, maybe we should take this fight down a notch? Before somepony gets hurt?"

"I will if she will!" AJ said, dodging and throwing pillows.

"She started it!" Rarity said.

Before me and Twilight even knew it, we were buried in pillows, bursting out to get some air as well as for Twilight to spit out some feathers.

"Maybe we should call it a night and get some sleep?" Twilight suggested.

"Yes, sleep sounds good right now." I said.

* * *

**(Bedroom)**

I never thought having a Slumber Party could be so...tiring. Then again, we were staying up at night. Then again again, AJ and Rarity are fighting at the moment so why did I expect this Slumber Party to be completely fun when I knew how thing were going to play out? I'll think about it later.

Hm...since I won't be getting any sleep anytime soon, then I guess I can recap on things I've done since coming here.

Let's see, first, I've somehow been transported to Equestria and turned into an Earth Pony. I've fought along side the Mane 6 against Nightmare Moon and helped gather the Elements of Harmony. I've helped the other ponies with their problems like Twilight's ticket problem, AJ's Apple Season problem, fought against Gilda, played tag with an Ursaminor, and helped Fluttershy face her fears against the dragon. I'll say this much, life here is never dull.

Still, despite that, I still need to get home. I still have parents, a little sister, and there's still a lot of anime to watch. Can'y forget about the anime. plus, Fire Emblem If/Fates hasn't even come out yet in America and I really want to play it when it comes out.

Sigh. Well, I'll think about this another time. Right now, time to go to sleep...is what I would have done if the sound of something crashing hadn't stopped me. Must be the tree branch crashing into Twilight's room.

Better go check to see if the girls are OK.

* * *

**(Twilight's Room)**

"Twilight! Girls! Are you-what in god's blazes?" The first thing I expected when I came in was to see giant tree branch and loe and behold, there was a giant tree branch. Oh yeah, and some rain.

Even though I already knew, I asked, "What happened here?"

"I...accidentally brought a tree branch into the room." AJ explained, looking sorry.

"I tried to tell you it would come crashing down on us!" I heard Rarity called down from the upper level.

AJ then climb up the tree and said, "Well you should have tried harder.

I climb up the stairs and looked around to see Rarity covering herself with a book and no sign of Twilight-oh wait, there she is.

"Twilight, are you OK?" I asked.

"I'll be fine." Twilight said.

"I'm mighty sorry, Twilight." AJ apologized.

"It's...well, it's not okay! There's a giant tree branch in the middle of my bedroom! And the book doesn't say anything about having a tree branch in your slumber party." Again with the book!? I resisted to urge to facehoof right then and there. "At least, I haven't found that entry yet."

"Twilight, can you use your magic to get rid of this branch?" I asked.

"Just give me a moment; I need to check the list." The unicorn replied in worry, still looking through the book. "Looking...looking..."

Okay, this time, I facehoofed.

"Ash! Help me out here!" AJ called out.

I don't know how much help I'll be since this things a giant fucking tree branch, but I'll try.

I tried lifting it, didn't work. I tried bucking it, didn't work. I saw AJ stomp on it, didn't work. This is getting us no where!

"Rarity, for pony's sake! Start quitting the small stuff and us get rid of this thing!" Rarity did not listen and continued putting back up the books that had fallen off. I had to agree with AJ that now was not the time to be worry about the books...if they were manga, then that would be a different story. "I said hustle over here and help us!" Again, Rarity ignored her. "Look...I'm sorry, alright?"

"What was that?" Rarity asked, finally answering AJ.

"I said I'm sorry!" AJ shouted over the rain. "I should have listened when you noticed this here branch would end up! Your annoyin' attention to detail would've saved us from this whole mess! But right now, ya need to stop bein' so dead fussy, pickin' up all those little things, and helpin' us move pick up the one big thing that really matters...please!'

"B-But I'll get all icky!"

Oh for god's sake! "Rarity!" Said unicorn turned to me. "Listen, and listen to me closely! Hard work comes at a price and that price is getting sweaty and dirty. I know you don't like getting dirty and stuff, but there comes a time when your gotta dirty your hooves in order to get things done. Me and AJ can't do this by ourselves. We need your help(cause _somepony_ is too busy reading a book)."

"Oh..." Rarity then got rid of the book she was using to cover herself and said, "Let's do this!"

"About time." I said before turning to Twilight.

"Well, they do have a section about backyard slumber parties. Is that what we're doing right now? Does this count as camping?" Again, I facehoof before turning back to the other girls, but it looks like they got things into their own han-hooves.

Using her magic with some struggling, Rarity turned most of the branch into little trees with figures. AJ was about to buck the remaining piece away when Rarity gave her a look and she simply grabbed the branch with her mouth and tossed it outside, getting a satisfied smile from Rarity as AJ closed the window until she looked at herself.

"I look awful."

AJ pondered what to do until she had an idea and placed...two cucumbers over Rarity's eyes. "Better?"

Rarity smiled. "Much. Thank you." Rarity then reached out until AJ walked up and the two hugged it out.

I smiled before walking up to AJ, her hat in hoof. "Found your hat."

"Thanks." AJ said before putting it on.

"Ooooh, pretty!" Twilight said, looking at what Rarity had done to the branch. "Where did these come from? They're not in the book either."

"Twilight, enough with the book." I said before turning back to the two ponies. "I think you two should get cleaned up. "I'm pretty sure Rarity would like that very much."

"Indeed I would." Rarity said.

* * *

**(After Getting Cleaned Up)**

After getting things cleaned up, the girls decided to start the slumber party again. Rarity and Twilight curled up their hair as the girls laughed together while I just blasted Polaris into oblivion, thus making Saiduq the new Administrator. Finally, I can get my new world and start the Triangulum arc! Right now, the girls were playing a guessing game.

"Is it bigger than a barn?" AJ asked.

Twilight giggled. "Nope."

"Is it smaller than a saddle?" Rarity asked.

Twilight giggled again. "No. Only three of your 20 question's left!"

"Ugh, we're never gonna what you're thinking of at this rate!" AJ said. "It could be anything!"

"Are we getting warmer?" Rarity asked.

"Why? Is it too cold in here for you? I can turn up the heat." I resisted the urge to laugh out loud.

"She means are they getting any closer to answering what you're thinking." I said without looking away from my 3DS.

"Oh, then no." Twilight said. "And that technically counted as a questions so only two more left!"

"Is it...a six legged pony with purple polka dotted mane and shooting stars out of its eyes?" AJ guessed.

"Who flies through the air all over the world to hide magical, sparkling eggs?" Rarity guessed.

...Did they just combine Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny with one of the demons in my game?

"That's it!" Twilight said.

"It is?" Both AJ and Rarity asked.

"No." And they just got trolled, never knew Twilight had it in her.

"Ash, help us out here." What are you looking at me for AJ?

"I'll give you guys one more guess but this s only for Ash." And she just included me without asking. Well, if I'm gonna play, might as well use my MLP knowledge.

I pointed up and they all turned to, "A telescope. That's what you're thinking of."

"That's correct!"

AJ and Rarity looked at me in surprise.

"We guessed twenty times and even we couldn't guess what Twilight was thinking." Rarity said.

"But you did it in one try!" AJ said in a bit of awe.

"How did you know I was thinking of a telescope?" Twilight asked.

"That, my dear, is my little secret." I smirked as Twilight pouted before we all started to laugh.

"See? We could have been having fun like this all along." Twilight said.

"If only _somepony _hadn't been so persnickety."

"Well, maybe she wouldn't have been if somepony else hadn't been so sloppy."

Both of them developed angry looks before they smiled at one another which is good cause I do not need another argument right now.

"I'm sorry for being such a pain in the patooty." AJ apologized.

"Oh no, _I'm _sure I was much worse." Rarity said.

"That's kind of ya to say, but I'm the one who's sorry."

"Oh, I'm much more sorry than you are."

"Are not."

"Are to."

"Are not."

"Are to."

They smiled.

"Are not."

"Are to."

The both of them then started to laugh

"I declare my first slumber party a success!" Twilight said, prompting AJ and and Rarity to clap their hooves.

"Yay!" They cheered.

"Have Fun-"

"Check." I finished for Twilight as I marked it off on the book.

Maybe I should do slumber parties more often...nah.

* * *

***Comes out of Portal* Well, they was more entertaining than I thought it would be. I would prefer not to have that branch come in, but AJ and Rarty needed to make up so all well that ends well, I guess. Anyway, I hope all of you loved today's chapter. A bit short in my option, but eh, I think it's fine. Next time, let's see how I fare with Zecora. Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, and here comes the brohoof.**

***Incoming Brohoof***

**Until next time.**


	9. Pony 9: Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to bring you another chapter of my adventures in Equestria. Yesterday, I just got done making my very first Gunpla and proud of it! I say it's not bad for my first try, but pro's would probably think otherwise, but whatever. For now, onto the disclaimer.**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. All rights go to Hasbro Studios. I also don't own any songs that may seen familiar to you people. They belong to their respective owners as well. I just own this story and nothing more.)**

*****A portal to Equestria appears* My rides here, better get going. Like always, I'll see you readers at the end of the chapter. Until then, enjoy. *********Jumps into the portal*****

* * *

****Friendship 9: Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover****

* * *

"Wow! What a gorgeous day!" I couldn't agree with you more, Twilight.

"You can say that again. There's not a single cloud in the sky." I said as Twilight and I walked along the road as Spike rode on Twilight's back.

"Rainbow Dash must have gotten up early for once and cleared up all the clouds?" Spike guessed.

Rainbow Dash? Getting up early to do her work? Like that'll be the day.

"I bet all of Ponyville is gonna be out enjoying the sunshine just as much as we are." Twilight said as we entered town.

Looking around, we noticed something. There wasn't a single pony out in the town. What the hell?

"What? Where is everypony?" Twilight asked.

I heard the sound of something shutting and turned in time just to see a filly being dragged back into the house and...was that a fucking tumbleweed?

"Is today some sort of Pony Holiday?" I seriously doubt that Spike.

"Not that I know of." Twilight said.

"Does my breathe stink?" Burping out fire, Spike smelled the remaining smoke to test his theory.

"Not more than usual." Twilight said.

"Is it.. zombies!?"

"Zombies!? Where!?" I reacted without thinking and acted as if I had a gun in my hand except that I can't hold a gun with these hooves. I hate zombies since playing Call of Duty. They appear out of fucking no where and I hate it!

"Uh, not very likely." You don't know that, they could be hiding!

"Not likely, but possible?" That's right Spike, always expect the unexpected.

"Psst!" Hm? What was that?

Looking around, I saw nopony until I saw Pinkie from her house.

"Twilight!" She ducked down. "Spike!" She ducked down again. Ash! Come here!"

What in the world?

"Come here! Hurry! Before she gets you!" Who's 'she'?

Tradinga confused look with Twilight, we quickly galloped into Pinkie's house before the door closed. Once in, we were met with pitch black darkness, but that was instantly changed when a flashlight flashed in front of me and Twilight's eyes, making us cover them quickly.

"Who!? The Zombie Pony!?" Spiked asked.

"Z-Z-Z-Z-Zombie Pony!?" Spiked freaked out and quickly hugged Twilight, squeezing her neck.

"Spike! There are no Zombie Ponies!" Twilight insisted before turning to Pinkie. "Pinkie, what are you doing here all alone in the dark?"

"I'm not alone in the dark." What does she mea-Sweet Jesus! Where did they come from!?

When Pinkie moved aside the blinds, the light outside illuminated the room enough for us to see the rest of the Mane 6 plus, what was her name? Ah, Apple Bloom, that's what her name was.

"Okay, what are you all doing here in the dark?" Twilight asked.

"W-We're hiding from _her!" _AJ said, pointing out then window.

We all walked up to the window and saw outside, a pony consealed in a cloak with a hood, digging through the ground. She then turned towards our direction, making everypony hide under the window except for me and Twilight.

"Did you two see her?" AB asked. "Did you see...Zecora?"

Zecora-oh! Now I remember! This must be Episode 9 going on right now. And outside happens to be none other than Zecora the Zebra.

"Apple Bloom! I told ya never to say that name!" AJ said.

"Well, we saw her glance this way." Twilight

Pinkie suddenly shifted towards us. "Glance _evilly _this way!"

Twilight pushed Pinkie Pie away to regain some space for herself before turning back to the others. "And then all of you freak out for no good reason."

"No good reason?" AJ repeated before bring AB close to her. "You call protecting your kin no good reason?"

"Hey, she didn't mean it like that." I said.

"Why, as soon as my sister saw Zecora riding into town, she stared shaking in her little horse shoes!" AJ, I don't think you should be shaking your little sister like that, but then again, I do the same with my little sister.

"D-D-D-D-D-Did n-not!" AB managed to say.

"So I swept her up and brought her right here." AJ said, picking up AB and putting her on her back.

"I walked here myself!" AB said.

"For safe keeping!"

"Applejack!" AB got off AJ's back. "I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself!"

"Not from that creepy Zecora." AJ said

"She's mysterious."

"Sinister!"

"And spooooooky!"

Me and Twilight both gave the ponies deadpan looks before looking back outside. We then found ourselves under the whole gang who looked outside with us, much to our annoyance.

Outside, we all saw Zecora reaching up to her hood and taking it off, showing off her mane as the others except Twilight gasped.

"Will you cut that out?" Twilight said.

"Just look at those stripes!" Rarity began. "So garish!"

"She's a Zebra." Twilight said.

"A what!?"

"A Zebra." I said before Twilight could answer. "Zebras are a different species of the horse family in a different country. And her stripes aren't a fashion choice Rarity, they're what she was born with." Twilight nodded at my explanation as I finished.

Rarity then fainted dramatically, making me roll my eyes.

"I've never seen a Zebra here in Ponyville before though. I wonder where she lives?" Twilight thought out loud.

"That's just it." AJ said and seriously! Where is that cheesy spooky music coming from!? "She lives in...The Ever Free Forest!"

*BANG!"

"Spike!"

"Uh, sorry." Spike said from the kitchen, probably trying to get a few snacks for himself.

AJ then continued to talk. "The Ever Free Forest just ain't natural." Didn't she say the same thing back in Episode 2? "The plants grow..."

"Animals care for themselves..." Fluttershy continued.

"And the clouds move..." Rainbow soon joined in.

"All on their own!" They all finished together as Rarity dramatically fainted again.

Okay, looking back at this now, the ponies here must mess with nature too many times if something like that is unnatural to them.

Again, both me and Twilight gave the girls deadpan looks.

"And that wicked enchantress Zecora lives there doing her evil, uh...stuff!" Nice save there Pinkie...not. "Oh she's so evil, I even wrote a song about her!" Oh please don't!

"Here we go." Apparently, Rainbow felt the same way I did.

_She's an evil enchantress! She's does evil dances! And if you look deep within her eyes, she'll put you in trances! Then what she will do, she'll mix up an evil brew and she'll gobble you up in a big tasty stew! So watch out!_

...I feel dumber just listening to that.

"Wow...catchy." Twilight commented.

"It's work in progress." And here's to hoping I'll never have to hear it again.

"This is all just a lot of gossip and rumors." Twilight said. "Now tell us, what exactly have you seen Zecora do that makes her so'evil?'"

"Well..." Rainbow began. "Once a month, she come's into Ponyville."

"Oooooooh..."

"Then, she lurks by the stores." Rarity said.

"Oh my..."

Fluttershy then continued. "Then, she digs at the ground..."

"Good gracious!" At this point, I had to suppress a laugh from escaping as Twilight over reacting was too funny. "Okay, I'm sorry, but how is any of this bad? Maybe she comes to town to visit?"

"Yeah, maybe she's just trying to be neighborly?" AB said. At least another pony is smart about all of this.

I joined in. "And maybe she's not lurking by the stores. She's probably going to them, lurk free, to do some shopping like any other pony."

"Yeah. Everypony likes to shop." Who doesn't? "Y'know what I think-?"

"Apple Bloom!" AJ interrupted the filly. "Hush and let the big ponies talk." Now that was a bit rude, interrupting her like that.

"I am a big pony." I heard AB mutter.

"What about digging at the ground?" Rainbow pointed out. "You gotta admit, that's weird." Not as weird as me being from another world.

"What if she's digging for innocent creatures?" Fluttershy, if she were digging for animals, she find bones, not living creatures, unless said creatures are moles or maybe...Mole People.

"I'm sure there is a perfect explanation for what ever Zecora does." Twilight said as Pinkie started to babble gibberish in the background for some reason. "And if anypony were actually brave enough to approach her, she would find out the truth!"

The girls then began to bicker as I saw from the corner of my eyes, AB leaving the house to go approach Zecora. Better follow her.

Making sure that the girls were distracted in their bickering, I slipped out of the door unnoticed. Once out, I saw AB hiding behind things as she was following Zecora. Naturally, I followed her, but quietly. My footsteps, er, hoovesteps(?) were like marshmallows hitting the ground, absolutely silent. I then recognized the trail on was on as the way to the Ever Free Forest. Zecora must be heading home. Hiding behind a tree, I saw Zecora entering the forest as AB was hiding behind a bush. When she thought she was far enough, AB came out and continued to follow after the zebra, stopping at the entrance of the forest. That's when I decided to come out.

"Boo!"

"Ah!"

I laugh at AB's scared reaction.

"Ash!? What the-Don't scare me like that!"

"Haha, sorry, but I couldn't help it." I apologized. "So, you following Zecora?"

"Uh...maybe?"

"Don't try to hide it Apple Bloom, I saw you exit the house and follow after Zecora." I said.

AB lowered her head in shame, like she had been caught in doing something she should have done. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." I said. "I was actually going to meet Zecora myself."

AB raised her head quickly in surprise. "You were?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Why don't we go say hi to Zecora together? Come on."

Before she could do anything, I started dragging AB into the Ever Free Forest.

The forest hadn't changed much, except for some knocked down trees caused by the Ursaminor months ago. Me and Apple Bloom hurried after Zecora and soon found ourselves surrounded by light blue colored flowers. I forgot what they were called, but knew what they could do so I advised AB to avoid them, lest she makes a fool out of herself in the future.

"What ever you do Apple Bloom, do not touch those flowers." I advised the filly walking next to me.

"Why? What's so bad about them?" AB asked.

"Let's just say that they like to play pranks." My answer obviously confused the filly, but before she could ask what I meant-

"Apple Bloom!"

The voice of AJ stopped her as well as alerted Zecora of our presence.

Turing around, me and AB saw the others behind us...standing over the flowers. Well...this should be funny in the future.

"Ash! What in tarnation are you doing with my little sister!?"

"We were just going to greet Zecora." I then turned to said zebra. "By the way, hi."

"Beware! Beware!" And so it begins. You could have at least replied back. "Beware you pony folk!" Where is that fog coming from? "Those leaves of blue are not a joke." Tell me about it.

AJ quickly scooped up AB and shouted towards Zecora, "Y-You keep your creepy mumbo-jumbo to yourself, you hear!?"

The others except Twilight and Fluttershy shouted in agreement and Pinkie would you stop singing that song!?

"Oh brother." Twilight sighed. I feel same way.

"Beware! Beware!" Okay, I think we get the message...or at least, I got the message.

"Yeah! Back at ya, Zecora!" Rainbow shouted back. "You and you lame curse or whatever better beware!"

"And you!" AJ then turned to AB. "Why couldn't you just listen to your big sister!? No, a bigger question," She then turned to me, "Why did you let my sister follow Zecora!? Who knows what kind of curse Zecora could have put on her!?"

Oh, so it's OK if I get cursed? I'm hurt.

"Just like in my song." Oh no! Not again!

_Evil enchantress! With the dances! And the trances!_

Even shorten, I still feel dumber just listening to that.

"Guys! There's no such thing as curses!" Says the pony with the Element of Magic.

"Well that's interesting to hear coming from Miss Magic Pants herself." Rainbow said, tapping Twilight's horn.

"My magic, _real _magic comes from within." Twilight explained. "It's a skill you're born with. Curses are artificial, fake magic. It's conjured with potions and incantations. All smoke and mirror meant to scare. But curses have no power, they're just an old pony tale."

I tapped Twilight's shoulder to get her out of her explanation. "Uh, Twilight, everyone's leaving."

Twilight turned and saw the others walking away, but not before AJ said, "Just you wait Twilight, you're gonna learn that some Pony Tales are true."

Me and Twilight watched as AJ left with the others.

"Well, I guess we better get home." I said before following the others with Twilight soon following.

"Hey Ash."

"Hm?"

"What were you doing following Zecora with Apple Bloom?"

"I saw Apple Bloom leaving the house while you and the others were bickering so I followed her. I was gonna go greet Zecora myself so instead of taking Apple Bloom back, we continued to follow after Zecora until you girls showed up." I explained.

"You were going to greet Zecora?" Twilight asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Just because the others say she's evil, doesn't mean she is. As a great man from my world once said, 'You can never judge a book by its cover.'"

"I'll keep that in mind." Twilight said before we continued to walk out of the forest.

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

Ah~! That was a good sleep! Getting out of bed, I stared to do 20 to 30 push-ups. I may not be the most physical of people, but that doesn't mean I don't like to stay in shape. After 30, I got up, stretched and twisted my body to get the kicks out. I let out a yawn and and scratched my head before going out of the room and heading towards the kitchen for breakfast. At least...that was the plan, but the sound of Twilight screaming stopped me and prompt me to quickly head towards Twilight's room.

Once in front of it, I banged on the door. "Twilight! Is something wrong?" I feel like I should be remembering something, but I tend to forget stuff after waking up. Without waiting for an answer from Twilight, I barged into her room, her door surprisingly open, she must have forgotten to lock it last night.

"Ah! Ash!?" The minute I got in, I saw Twilight, looking fine. Her hair was a bit messed up from sleeping last light, but what really drew my attention was her horn...which was covered in blue pokkadots and flopping like a rubber band.

Oooooooh! Now I remember.

Silence filled the room as I stared at Twilight's floppy horn. Then, I couldn't it back any longer as I let out a laugh. I mean, that thing looks ridiculous!

"Ash! This is not funny!" Twilight said, blushing from embarrassment.

"Hahahaha, I'm sorry, it's just...you're horn looks ridiculous!" I then started to laugh again, making Twilight glare at me. After a while, I calmed down, out of breath. Once gaining back some air in my lungs, I asked, "What the hell happened to your horn?"

"I don't know. It was like this when I woke up this morning." Twilight explained before dashing out of the room, probably going to look to see if there was anything about what caused her horn to be like that. I would have told her the cause and how to cure it...but what would be the fun in that?

Following after Twilight, I once again saw the entire library in a huge mess caused by the pony of Magic herself as she looked through books one after one with Spike helping her. If she expects me to clean up after her, then she's got another thing coming.

"No no no no no! None of these books have a cure!" Twilight groaned in annoyance. "There has to be real reason for this!" Oh, there is. "An illness?" Nope. "An allergy!?" If it was, then you need to see a doctor about that.

"A curse!" Spike suddenly said.

"I said a real reason." Twilight said. "Something that points to something real."

"Then how about this one?" Spike said, presenting a green colored book.

"'Supernaturals?'" Twilight read off the cover. "Spike, the word supernatural refers to things like ghosts and spirits and zombies." Zombies!? Where!? "Which are as make believe as book is just a butch of hooy!" Oh, if only you knew Twilight, if only you knew.

"But what if you're wrong, Twilight?" Spike asked. What if this really is a-?"

"A cshkhd!" Holy Sweet Nicolas! When did she get there!? Better question, why is the door always unlocked!?

"A purse?" Spike guessed incorrectly. "How could it be a purse?"

"Pinkie! What happened to you!?" Twilight asked as I nearly gagged at Pinkie's now blue pokkadotted tongue.

"Sdjifhsuidgfsifuiu!"

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked that she repeat herself even though I knew it was useless.

"Shdfiaudfhaidfu! Shdiufhasoufhasudf!"

"Hey! Say it, don't spray it Pinkie!" Spike said, having been drenched by Pinkie's spit.

A bang outside alerted us and we looked out the window.

"Ow!" Looking through the window, we all saw Rainbow Dash. "She's...trying to say, ow...Zecora, oof...She slapped us all with a-" Rainbow then came crashing through the door, breaking the door, and crashed into one of the shelves where I saw her wings in the wrong way. I am not fixing that door.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with her." Turning, I nearly screamed when I saw Rarity covered in hair.

"I hate to say I told you Twilight..." We all turned and saw...a mini-AJ riding on AB as she spoke in a high tone. "But I told you so!"

Twilight and Spike gasped while I held back a laugh.

"It's a curse I tell ya!" AJ insisted.

"But, Fluttershy seems just fine." Twilight said to the yellow Pegasus that just walked into the house.

"Yes, there doesn't seem to be a thing wrong with her." Rarity said.

"I wouldn't bet on that." I said before walking up to the Pegasus. "There's something wrong, isn't there?" She nodded. "But you don't want to tell us?" Again, she nodded. "Don't worry Fluttershy, we promise we won't laugh at what happened."

Despite what I said, Fluttershy still refused to speak until AJ hopped on over.

"Good gravy girl! What's wrong with you!?"

"...I don't want to talk about it." Fluttershy spoke...in deep man's voice.

And just like that, the primise I made was broken as I fell to the floor laugh as Spike also laughed.

"This is hilarious!" I second that! "Look at all of you! We got Hairty, Rainbow Crash, Spitty Pie, Apple Tiny, Flutterguy, and..." Spike stared at Twilight before saying, "Eh, I got nothing."

I then threw my suggestion. "How about Twilight Flopple?"

"That's perfect!" Spike smiled as we laughed.

"Guys! This is no laughing matter!" Really? Cause to me, it is. "Now go find more books so I can find a cure for this!"

Spike muttered something under his breath as I did nothing and continued to stare at everypony.

"I thing we'll find a cure for this at Zecora's place!" Rainbow Crash, yes, I'm going to call her that until she returns to normal, said.

"It's not a curse!" Twilgiht Flopple said as Crash once again crashed into a bookshelf.

"I agree with Dash." AT said. "We'll go to Zecora's and force her to remove this hex!"

"It's not a hex either!" Twilight said.

The girls started to bicker once again as I stood next to AB.

"This is all my fault." AB admitted.

"What makes you say that?" I asked the filly.

"If I hadn't followed Zecora in the first place, none of this would have happened."

I put an arm around AB. "Hey. What's past is past. There's nothing you can do about."

"Well the least I can do is find a way to fix this!" AB said before removing my arm and walking towards the door.

"Not without me you're not." I said, making her stop and turn to me.

"You're coming with me?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm the only pony here not 'cursed' besides you." I pointed out. "It'll be safer if we go together."

AB stared at me before asking, "Your name's Ash Heart, right? I've heard my big sis talk about ya before." I nodded and she smiled. "Then thanks for help me."

"It's no problem at all." I said before walking past her. "Come on, Zecora isn't gonna come it us if we stand around here."

AB nodded and both of us ran out the door, AB failing to notice AT jumping into her tail. Along the way, AB suddenly asked something, much to my annoyance.

"So, you're not really blind, are you?"

"Of course not!"

* * *

**(Ever Free Forest Entrance)**

Both me and AB raced down the trail that led us to the entrance of the the forest. Not even 10 feet in when a, "Now hold it right there!" stopped us as AB looked around to find who said that. As for me, I simply turned towards AB's mane as AT came out.

"I don't know what you think you're doing Ash, but as for you missy, turn around right this instant!"

AB then suddenly developed a mischievous before saying, "No."

"No!?" AT repeated. "You can't ignore a direct order from your big sister-Ah!" AT was suddenly then knocked off and was caught by AB before she placed her on a branch not too far away...unless you were AT's size.

AB laughed. "Sorry Applejack but I'm the big sister now."

"Don't worry. I promise I'll take good care of her...Appletiny." I said with a smirk before following after AB.

"Apple Bloom! Ash! You two come back here right this instant!" AT yelled but we ignored her as we kept on walking.

"With that out of the way, now it's time to find Zecora." I thought out loud.

"Any idea how to find her?" AB asked.

I silently thought as we continued to walk. How do we find Zecora's house? The show never really gave specifics on how to get there and my brains still foggy on how to find her. I was never that good on remembering stuff after waking up. Wait, what about those blue flowers? Zecora went through them to go where ever which was probably her house so maybe that can be a clue?

I turned to AB. "Apple Bloom, do you remember those blue flowers from yesterday?" She nodded after some thought. "Well, do you remember how to get to them? There might be a clue on how to get to Zecora from there."

"I'll try." AB said before looking around. "I think it was...this way?"

I said nothing as I simply followed the filly. After a while, I almost we were lost until I saw something.

"Wait! Apple Bloom! I think I found them!" I said. We walked through the bushes and came upon the blue flowers again.

"We found them." AB said happily before turning to me. "Now what?"

I thought as I looked around. Ah ha!

"I knew it." I thought put loud as I guided AB so we wouldn't touch the plants before we came upon what I was looking for. "A trail. I knew there had to be one. There's no doubt that this leads to where ever Zecora's living."

"Now we can go find Zecora! C'mon Ash!" AB said before running off.

"Hey! Wait up!" I called towards the AB, quickly following after her.

* * *

**(Later)**

Thanks to following the trail, it didn't take that long to find Zecora's hut. Before i could say anything, AB went and looked through the window to see what was happening inside. I sighed and joined her. Like I remember, the inside was filled with a lot of African artifacts. In the center of the room was a cauldron and off to the side was none other than Zecora, mixing and brewing something unknown to me.

"There she is." AB whisper to me. "Now, how do we get inside?"

I then walked away from the window and approached the front door. "How about through the front door?"

I knocked on the door and AB panicked.

"Ash! What the heck are you doing-!" AB didn't get to finish when the door suddenly opened and standing right in front of us was Zecora in person. "Eep!" Scared, AB hid behind me.

As for me, i wasn't scared, already knowing the truth as I greeted the Zebra. "Hello. You're Zecora, right?"

"Yes, that is I. This I do not deny." Oh right, I forgot she rhymes. "If I may proclaim, what is your name?"

"My name is Ash Heart." I moved aside to show AB who was shaking a bit. "This is Apple Bloom."

"H-H-Hello?" AB replied nervously.

"It is nice to meet you two." Zecora said before moving aside and making a gesture to come inside. "Please, come in. If you like, I have stew."

"Thank you." I said before I stepped inside, dragging AB inside.

Sitting down next to the table, we waited as Zecora later came with three bowls of stew.

"Now, what brings you two all the way to my hut, which I keep open and shut?" Zecora asked, taking a sip of her stew.

Seeing that AB was having trouble shaking, I spoke for the both of us. "Zecora, some friends of ours have been caught in some kind of...disease and we believe that you might have a cure."

"Ah, you speak of the affects of the Poison Joke." Seriously? That's what they were called?

AB then stopped shaking and asked, "Wait, Poison Joke?"

"Remember the blue flowers we passed by?" She nodded. "Yeah, they're the cause of what's ever happening to the others."

Zecora nodded. "Indeed. It is like Poison Oak, but its effects are liked a joke."

"Wait a minute." AB turned to me. "You mean this whole time, you knew that what happened to the others wasn't because Zecora cursed them, but it was because of a little plant?"

"Curse?"

I turned to Zecora. "My friends think that you may have laid a curse on them, don't worry it." I then turned back to AB. "As for your question, I knew what was the cause, but I don't know how to cure it." Naturally, I lied. I knew that the girls needed a nice bubble bath to 'wash' their problems away, but I wasn't about to tell her that. "That's why I came here to Zecora, in case she knew a cure for the Poison Joke."

"And I do which is good for you." Zecora said before walking off and returning back with the same green book from the library. "This book right here, will clear away all your fear."

"Supernaturals: The natural remedies that cure all things that are simply super." AB read off.

I opened the book and found the page where the cure for Poison Joke was at. "It says right here that the cure for the Poison Joke is simply a herbal bubble bath."

"A bubble bath?" AB certainly did not expect a bubble bath to be the cure.

"I bet Twilight wished she looked at this book now." I said before turning to Zecora. "Zecora, if it's not too much to ask, could you maybe mix up a herbal bath for our friends? We'd really appreciate it."

"Ask no more." Zecora said. "What you ask will be as simple as walking through the door."

"Thank you Zecora." I said.

"Although, their is one problem I currently face." Zecora said. "A herb from your Ponyville, I cannot trace."

"Why is that?" AB asked, no longer afraid of Zecora.

"I think it's because all the stores are closed whenever she visits." I explained before turning to the zebra. "Don't worry Zecora, we'll get you that herb you need."

"This is a debt I will not forget." Zecora said before taking out a list...from no where. Seriously!? Even her!? How do these ponies do that?! "You are very kind, for one so blind."

"I'm not blind!" I reacted without thinking.

"I am sorry. The color of your eyes, gave me a big surprise." Zecora apologized.

"You're not the first one." I grumbled as I took the list from the zebra and stuffed it into my bag. "Come on Apple Bloom, let's go find us that herb."

"Right." AB replied before we stepped out of the hut and followed down the path of the Poison Joke.

* * *

**(Ponyville)**

"I think this is what we needed." AB said, hoisting the herbs in her bag onto her back.

"Good, then let's head back to Zecora's." I said before we began to walk back to the Ever Free Forest.

As we walked, AB suddenly spoke. "Hey Ash?"

"Hm?"

"How did you know that Zecora wasn't the cause of big sis' and the other's problems?"

I thought of what to say before speaking. "Well, if you remember back when Zecora said, 'Those leaves of blue are not a joke' she meant that literally. So, I thought that if she knew about the Poison Joke, then she must a cure for it."

AB looked at me in awe before smiling. "Big sis is right, you are pretty smart."

"I'm pretty sure Twilight's a lot smarter than me." There was no doubt in my mind that the pony of magic was indeed smarter than me. "Besides as a great man,er, a great pony once said, 'You can never judge a book by it's cover.'"

"I'll keep that in mind." AB said before we went back to walking in silence.

* * *

**(Zecora's Hut)**

"Zecora, I think we found all the things you asked for." AB said once we arrived, but stopped when we saw the whole place ruined and the others were here as well. "What in Ponyville is going on here?"

AT gasped. "Apple Bloom! You're OK!" What, no love for me? I'm hurt.

Despite that, I said, "I told you I would take good care of her. Why would she be OK?"

"Yeah. Why would I be?" AB asked.

Twilight then got in front of us, glaring at Zecora. "Because Zecora here is an evil enchantress who cursed us and was gonna cook you up into soup!"

I blinked a couple of times before AB, Zecora, and I all laughed at Twilight.

"Oh Twilight, did those silly fillies finally get in yer head?" AB asked. "You no there's no such thing as a curse."

"She's right." I said. "I don't know how the others convinced you, but there really is no curse Twilight."

"Uh, you guys? You two can't just stand there and me this isn't a curse." Twilight said, gesturing to the others.

"Twilight, what's happened to you all isn't a curse." I said.

"He's right." AB said as we walked inside.

"If you will remember back, the words I spoke were quite exact." Zecora said.

"It was a warning, about that blue plant you all stepped on." AB explained. "It's called Poison Joke."

"That plant is much like Poison Oak, but its results are like a joke," Zecora said.

"What in the hay does that mean?" AT asked, still on Zecora's head.

""I means that this plant does not breed wrath, instead this plant just wants a laugh."

"...Will somepony please talk normal?" Oh come on, I'm pretty sure that was pretty self explanatory.

"I think what she means is that when we ran into save Apple Bloom and Ash," At least _somepony _cares about me! "We ran into the Poison Joke." Twilight explained. "All of out problems are just little jokes played on us!"

"'Little jokes!?'" AT repeated, feeling offended. "Very funny."

"Okay, fine." Rainbow Crash began. "But, what about the cauldron?"

"And the chanting?" Flutterguy asked.

"And the creepy decor?" Harity asked.

"Treasures of the native land of where I am from." Zecora explained, gesturing to a few artifacts. "This one speaks 'Hello' and this, 'Welcome.'"

"Not welcoming at all if you ask me." Harity commented.

"The words I chanted were from olden time." Zecora continued explaining. "Something you call a Nursery Rhyme."

"But, the cauldron." Twilight pointed out. "The Apple Bloom soup?"

"Lookie here Twilight." AB began. "That pot of water wasn't for me, it was for all these herbal ingredients. The cure for Poison Joke is a simple, old natural remedy. You just gotta take a bubble bath."

Twilight, who had walked over to the Supernatural book, said, "But I tried to find a cure in all my books and couldn't find anything. What book has this natural remedy?"

Zecora then closed the book to show the cover. "Here is the book, you see? Sad that you lack it in your library."

"...Actually, I do have this book." Twilight confessed. "But I didn't look inside because the title was so...weird." Zecora then reopened the book so Twilight could read it. "Supernaturals: The natural remedies that cure all things that are simply super."

"I bet you wish you had read that book back then." I said with a smirk.

Twilight looked down in shame. "I-I-I'm so sorry Zecora. I had the answer the whole time if only I bother to look inside."

I walked up to Twilight and placed a hoof on her shoulder. "Hey, don't feel bad. You couldn't have known then."

"Maybe you will take a second look, and not judge the cover of the book." Zecora said to everypony.

"In other words, never judge a book by it's cover." I said for like the second time today.

AB just laugh happily.

"Zecora, would you be kind enough to mix up another batch of the herbal bath?" Twilight asked.

"Mix it up, I certainly will." Zecora said. "Yet, I am missing a herb from Ponyville." Which we got right here.

"But whenever Zecora comes to town, all the shops are 'mysteriously' closed."

'Geez, I wonder why.' I thought sarcastically.

"Oh, well, I think we can help you with that." Twilight said.

* * *

**(Ponyville)**

I watched in amusement as Pinkie had just jumped into the surprisingly giant tub, the girls laughing. While the others were enjoying the bath, me, Zecora, and AB poured in the herbs for the cure.

Then, one of the ponies working here at the bath walked up to Zecora. "Miss Zecora, I would love to your recipe for this bath. It's simply luxurious."

Zecora was about to speak when AB interrupted her.

"Applejack! Where's Applejack!?"

I held back a laugh as the girls started to panic.

"I'm right here little sis." Everypony stopped panicking when they looked down below and saw AT, not back to normal as AJ. "I ain't tiny no more."

"Oh, I have never felt so lovely in all my life." Dang, that bath must feel really good if Rarity feels that way.

Pinkie Pie then suddenly surfaced. "Oh my gosh! I realized how horrible it is, not being able to talk! I mean, I love talking so much and when I could talk and when my tongue was all ehhhhhhhhh! It was the worst! Don't you agree Fluttershy?"

"...Yes." Fluttershy said, her voice now back to normal.

Everypony laughed while I just smirked. Well, only one thing left to do.

"Cannonball!" I shouted as I jumped into the pool, creating a big splash.

Hmm...The water's not bad. 

* * *

***Comes out of Portal* Hahahaha! Now that was surprisingly entertaining and funny! I got to meet Zecora and bond a little with AB! I was wondering what to do here, and this is what I came up with. At first, I thought about facing a Timberwolf in the forest while protecting AB, but declined that idea. I hope you all enjoyed today's chapter and here comes the brohoof.**

***Incoming Brohoof***

**This has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till next time, fellow readers and bronies.**


	10. Pony 10: I Hate Bugs!

**Hello Fanfiction readers! It is I, Ashbel longhart, here to continue my adventures in Equestria! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a month, my other stories keep me bust not only that, but I have school so that's slowing me down as well. I'm glad people are still reading this story despite of that so without further ado, let's get started. Cue disclaimer!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. All rights go to Hasbro Studios. I also don't own any songs that may seen familiar to you people. They belong to their respective owners as well. I just own this story and nothing more.)**

*****A portal to Equestria appears* I'll see you readers on the other side! Later! *********Jumps into the portal*****

* * *

****Friendship 10: I Hate Bugs!****

* * *

**(Twilight's House)**

"Oh! Hurry up you two! This place isn't gonna clean itself!" Twilight instructed as me and Spike picked up fallen books and put them back into place as Twilight dusted up the place.

"It also didn't mess itself up." I chuckled when I heard what Spike muttered as I put more books back into the shelves.

"Princess Celestia will be here tomorrow!" Twilight said.

"I thought this was just an unofficial, casual visit?" Spike asked as I picked up more books.

"There's nothing casual about a visit from royalty!" Twilight said. "I want this place to be spotless and you two have barely made a dent in the clutter!"

"Hey! We're working as fast as we can." I said. "Besides, I don't think the purpose of Princess Celestia's visit is to visit the library."

"Maybe not, but I want everything to be absolutely perfect when she arrives." Twilight said.

"Maybe you should start...reading them...one at a time!" I quickly helped Spike when I saw him about to fall off the latter. "Thanks Ash. You know Twilight, this would be a lot easier if it wasn't just the three of us getting under each others feet."

"Great idea!" Suddenly, Twilight handed the duster to me. "You two clean up while I'll go see how everyone else's preparations are coming along."

My jaws dropped. Did _the _Twilight Sparkle literally just pushed her work onto us!? What the hell!?

"Wait! That's not what I-" But it was too late as Twilight left the house. "Doooooh..."

As annoyed as I felt right now, there was work to be done. "Come on Spike. Let's get this place cleaned up."

"You're not annoyed that she basically left us to do all the work?" Spiked asked, climbing down the latter after he finished putting the books he had back into the shelves.

"Oh, I am annoyed, but the sooner we get this place cleaned up, the sooner we can do what ever we want with our free time." I explained, dusting off random place.

"True." Spike said, understanding my explanation.

As I said, it's time to get to work. The sooner we get this done, the sooner I can get back to my 3DS and play more SMT.

* * *

**(Hours Later_-By Equestria standards-_Nighttime)**

"Whew! That takes care of that." I thought out loud as I looked at the handy work of me and Spike. I don't know what this duster is made out of, but I want one for the whole library was literally sparkling! Seriously, what the hell do they make here in Equestria?

"I'm home!" The voice of Twilight caught my attention as I turned towards the door and saw Twilight walking in. "Wow! The whole place looks amazing!"

"Why thank you." I said with a smile. "Me and Spike worked our butt's off to make this place clean. In fact, I think it's so clean that you could eat off the floor." I am not joking, the floor is literally that clean.

"I don't know about that last one..." Twilight said. "But the place looks amazing nonetheless. Great job." Twilight then looked around before asking. "Where's Spike?"

"The little guy got exhausted so I put him to bed." I said. Sad as I may be for not finishing faster, but there was only so many things I could do with these hooves. I'm still wondering how the heck they can bend. "Well, I'm gonna turn in for the night. Goodnight Twilight."

"Goodnight Ash." Twilight said as she was heading towards her room. "Make sure to look presentable for the Princess."

"Hai, hai..." I waved her off, speaking Japanese without realizing it.

"What did you say?"

"Uh, yes, yes." I quickly translated.

Twilight looked liked she wanted to ask about my different choice of language, but I quickly stepped into my room before she could ask. Better get to bed.

...Why does it feel like I'm forgetting something?

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

"Ash! Ash!"

Hm? Ugh, who the hell is waking me up? In case they didn't know, I like sleep!

I slowly sat up and yawned, rubbing my tired pony eyes before yelping in surprise when Twilight suddenly bursts into my room.

"Twilight! Wha-!? Ever heard of knocking?" I asked.

"No time!" Twilight said before she literally dragged me out of bed and out of the room. Where the heck did she get this insane strength? And what the hell is making that strange sound that sounds like the buzzing of a fly? "You need to help us! The library's been infested with bugs!"

...Come again?

"Have you tried spraying the-Holy mother of Jesus!" I shouted when I saw the state of the library.

Bugs, everywhere. They all looked the same with all having different colors of their own. One by one, they all lifted randoms things around the room with their small bodies as they messed up all the work me and Spike did!

Ah! Now I remember! These things are Parasprites and right now is Episode 10! How the hell could I have forgotten about it!?

"You let Parasprites into the library!?" I asked the purple unicorn who was closing the door behind us in order to ensure none of the little monsters escaped. "Are you mad woman!?"

"I only brought one home last night; I didn't know it would multiply like this!" Twilight said. "And a Para-what?"

"Parasprites. That's the name of these little monsters." I explained. "They're bugs from the Ever Free Forest that can eat any fruits or vegies in seconds, thus allowing them to multiply. Didn't you research about them when you brought one home?"

"I didn't think these things would cause so much trouble!"

"Well look what that got ya!"

"Guys, if you have time to talk, then can you maybe help me out!?" I heard Spike call out, turning to see him balancing a basket full of Parasprites. Why the hell the little things didn't simply fly away was unknown to me.

Ugh. Once again, I hate mornings. But if there's one thing I hate more than mornings, it's that-

"I! Hate! Bugs!"

It's times like these that I wish my Mary Poppins' Bag had come with a flamethrower.

* * *

**(One Round Up Later)**

I found myself breathing, out of breath as I sat down. Capturing those little monsters was not easy and it was in the morning which means I haven't had breakfast. Speaking of little monsters, they ate all the bread! Those fiends. They're lucky I haven't found a can of Bug Spray within my Mary Poppins' bag, or else they be all dead on the floor.

As I was on the floor, Spike took it upon himself to clean up the place(again) as Twilight ran out with all the Parasprites we all stuffed in her bag, saying the others had Parasprites of their own even though I already knew now that I remember today's episode.

"So let me get this straight." I began. "Twilight brought home a Parasprite to keep you company, saying it was a gift from Fluttershy."

Spike nodded. "That's right. Oh! Not that you're bad company or anything. I'm sure Twilight didn't mean anything like that!"

I shrugged. "None taken. Though, I'm surprised. Twilight brought one home and didn't even bother researching about the insects. For an intelligent mare, you think she at least look around her own library for any information."

"Maybe she was too focused with the preparations for Princess Celstia's arrival." Spike speculated.

"Probably." I said before getting back up, energy now back in my body. "Well, I'm going to see how the others are doing." I then walked towards the door and before I opened it and stepped outside, I turned back to Spike and said, "Remember Spike, defend these books with your life."

Spike seemed confused about what I said, but I didn't give him a chance to answer as I stepped outside.

Did I really just leave and handed all the work to Spike? Yes...Yes I did and I don't regret it. Now, if I remember correctly, Twilight and the others should be heading to Fluttershy's house right about now.

* * *

**(Minutes Later)**

On my way to Flutterhy's House, I happen to run into AJ.

"Hey Applejack." I greeted.

"Morning Ash." AJ greeted back as she was pulling a cart full of apples Thank gods since I haven't eaten yet. "Where're you heading off to?"

"I was heading to Fluterhsy's place." I said, snatching an apple for myself and quickly eating it.

"What a coincidence. I was making my way over there too." AJ said. "For some reason, she ordered all these apples. I don't know why since she's never needed this much before."

"Oh, I think you'll find out soon enough." I said.

It didn't take long for me and AJ to get to Fluttershy's House and loe and behold, Parasprites were everywhere.

"Here's all those apples you wanted Fluttershy." AJ said. "But I still can't figure why you need so many."

Suddenly, a group of the little creatures came and quickly devoured all the apples in the cart in record time.

"Hey!" AJ shouted angrily when the bugs ate all the apples.

"What do we do?" How about finding a musical instrument for Pinkie Pie?

Twilight then got an idea. "I got it! Nopony can herd like Applejack!"

"Yeah." Rainbow agreed. "We can drive them back into the forest."

Or, how about finding a musical instrument for Pinkie Pie?

"I'll rasal 'em up, but I'll need everyponies' help to do it." AJ said. "Twilight, you and Rarity wait over there. I'll herd the little critters straight at ya like a funnel. Rainbow Dash, you and Fluttershy stay on stay on top of them. Don't let'em fly away."

"Aye aye!" Rainbow saluted before taking off.

AJ then turned to me. "Ash, I need your help in round these little guys with me. You up to the task?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." I replied.

"Then let's get to work. Yee-haw!" Me and AJ then took off running, chasing after some Parasprites as we led them to a random direction. Up in the air, Rainbow and Fluttershy pressured some to go down as Twilight and Rarity also chased after some Sprites. With all of us working together, we eventually, got them all into a huge ball that somehow stayed together. How the hell was that possible? Were they that scared of us?

"Alright ya'll, here goes nothing!" AJ said before we all took off running, leading the ball of Parasprites towards the direction of the Ever Free Forest. Aj pointed out some of the insects trying to get away as AJ instructed any of us to get them back into the ball.

"Hold on everyone! We're almost there!" AJ called out.

Suddenly, I yelled in surprise when I saw Pinkie appear out of no where. Where the hell did she come from!? And who the hell is play the harmonica!?

"Pinkie!" I said.

"Ash!" Pinkie said.

"Pinkie!" Twilight said.

"Twilight!" Pinkie said. "Listen you two, there's not much time."

"You're telling us, the Princess could arrive at any moment!" Twilight said.

"Exactly." Pinkie said. "That's why I need you all to drop what you're doing and help me find some maracas!"

Maracas? I think I have some in my bag.

"Maracas?" Twilight said in confusion. "Pinkie, we got much bigger problems than missing maracas."

Pinkie gasped. "You're right! Getting a tuba should be our #1 goal. follow me!" Pinkie then dashed away before coming back. "I said, follow me!"

I'm sorry Pinkie, but I don't think I have a tuba at the moment. Or do I? I never really checked my Mary Poppins' bag properly.

"Pinkie Pie," Rainbow said, flying down. "You are so random."

"And you are all so stubborn!" Pinkie said before dashing away.

"Forget her everyone, focus! Head 'em up and move 'em out!" AJ said as we continued to guide the Parasprites into the Ever Free Forest. Why am I even doing this when I know this isn't gonna solve anything?

After a bit more running and making sure no Sprites got away, we all stopped as the ball of Parasprites rolled into the forest.

"Alright!" Rainbow cheered as she low-hoofed Fluttershy.

"Ouch." Fluttershy said.

"We did it!" Twilight cheered happily. I wouldn't get my hopes up if I were you. Now where did I put those maracas? "Nice work Applejack."

"Couldn't have done it without ya'll." AJ said.

"Now, let's get back and clean up the mess they made before the Princess arrives." Twilight said.

"Got it, but first..." I began as I got out the maracas I was looking for. "I need to give these to Pinkie Pie. I was saving these for a Mexican Party or a Beach Party, but oh well."

All the girls looked at me weirdly.

"You know Ash, sometimes _you _are so random." Rainbow said.

I shrugged and put the maracas back in the bag.

* * *

**(Fluttershy's House)**

"Okay, everyone knows what to do, right?" Twilight asked as we finally got back to Fluttershy's house. "We gotta work extra hard to make up for loss time."

Fluttershy flew down to her door step and when she opened the door, a stream of new Parasprites appeared, bursting through the door.

"Where did all _they _come from!?" Twilight asked.

I glanced at at the yellow Pegasus. "Fluttershy..."

"Well..." Fluttershy nervously said as a orange parasprite appeared from behind her. "I may have kept just one."

Everypony glared at her while I just facehoofed.

"I couldn't help it. These things are just so adorable." Fluttershy said.

I let out a sigh. I might need those maracas after all.

"Well, looks like it's back to square one." I said.

"We don't have time to round up all these things!" Twilight said. "What do we do now!?"

"We call in the weather patrol!" Rainbow Dash said as she appeared with a new pair of goggles.

I watched as Rainbow flew up, put in her goggles before doing an impersonation of King Kong. She flew down at high speed, surprising the little bugs as she started to fly in circles before she started to make a mini-tornado, sucking in all the parasprites around the area. The parasprites tried to escape, but Rainbow directed the tornado after the little insects, sucking them up like a vacuum cleaner. The tornado was so powerful that in threaten to suck up even us.

Mind lowering the power on that thing Rainbow?

Finally, after a while, Rainbow was able to gather all the insects into the tornado.

"Great job Rainbow Dash!" Twilight said.

"Looks like out problems our solved." ...Oh she did not just say that. Please tell me she didn't just say that!?

The sounds of symbols filled my ears when Pinkie Pie appeared out of no where...again.

"They will be with these symbols!" Pinkie said until they were sucked up by the tornado. "Hey! Give me those back!"

The symbols entered the tornado and after a while, the tornado started to move and go out of control. See AJ? This is why one does not say that sentence! Karma's a bitch!

"I can't hold it!" We all heard Rainbow shouted from the tornado. "She's breaking up!" Then, Rainbow was thrown out of the tornado and crashed into a tree. That had to hurt.

Turning away from Rainbow, I saw the sprites getting out of the tornado and heading towards town.

"Pinkie Pie! What have you've done!?" Twilight asked as she and the others, minus Rainbow gave the pink Earth Pony some angry stares.

"I've lost a brand new pair of symbols, that's what I've done!" Technically, that wasn't your fault Pinkie.

"Will you forget about your silly instruments for one second!?" Oh if only you knew Twilight, if only you knew. "You're ruining our efforts to save Ponyville!" Again, if only she knew.

"Me!? Ruin!? _I'm _not the ruiner! I'm the ruine!" Is that even a word? "Or is it ruiness? Ruinet?"

"C'mon guys, there's no reasoning with that one." AJ said. "She's a few apples short of a busher." With that said, the girls made their way towards town, leaving me with Pinkie.

"Hey! I'm trying tto tell you all that the ruine is on the other hoof!" What does that even mean? "If you just slow down and listen to me!"

Guess this is a good time as any.

I went through my bag and brought out the maracas. "Still need these Pinkie?"

Pinkie gasped at the instrument in my hooves and quickly took them. "Maracas! Just what I need! Thanks Ash!"

"Don't mention it." I said before I switched my tone to a more serious one. "The fate of Ponyville rest in your hooves." I then saluted like a commanding officer who was sending out his soldiers to war. "Good luck Pinkie Pie. I'm counting on you."

In response to my salute, Pinkie saluted back. "I won't fail you Captain Ash!" She then took off galloping, off in search for more instruments.

Well, better get back to the others. ...Shit! I forgot to give her the tuba!

* * *

**(Town)**

After deciding that Pinkie might find a tuba on her own, I made it to town to meet up with the girls, seeing that the Parasprites were already causing trouble by devouring any fruits, vegies, sweets; really anything that was eatable was getting devoured by these little monsters. I'm gonna need a lot of bug spray for this.

"What do we do!? They're eating all the food in town!" Fluttershy said.

AJ gasped. "My apples!" AJ then took off in order to save her apples.

"We gotta do something!" Twilight said.

"Well what do you suppose we do?" I asked, temped to just bring out some bug spray and kill the little fuckers.

Twilight then had an idea when she saw one of the insects carrying a cupcake. "I've got it! I'll cast a spell to make them stopping all of the food!"

My eyes widen at what Twilight said as I remembered what had happened after this. "Twilight, that's really not good-!" But I was too late as Twilight casted the spell. Well...shit.

"Look! I found some tambourines!" Where the fuck did you come from? "If you all just..." She then stopped when the others weren't listening to her. "Ugh!"

Nearby, a Parasprite was sniffing an apple, making the others worried, but when it looked liked it didn't want to eat it, they all sighed. Their hopes were then dashed when t ate the bucket instead as all the Parasprites were now trying to eat the whole town.

"Well what do you know." I started out in a sarcastic tone. "It worked."

Twilight just smiled nervously, embarrassed.

"Oh no!" Rarity suddenly said. "If they get inside my store...Everypony for themselves!" She then dashed off. Way to be a team player Rarity.

Wait a minute. The sprites are now eating things that people or ponies would dare eat. That means...

"The library!" I screamed as i quickly dashed off towards the library with Twilight closely behind.

* * *

**(Twilight's House/Library)**

I kicked down the door once me and Twilight got to our destination. No literally, I kicked the fucking door down. I'm gonna have to fix that later. I blame the sprites.

"Help!" Spike called out as he hid under a basket.

Me and Twilight gasped when we saw the little fuckers literally eating to words of each and every book they can get their little hands on. How the fuck is that even possible!?

"They're eating all of the words!" Twilight said.

"Twilight! Grab one of these guys and get to Zecora! She must know what to do!" I said as I yanked a book out of a Paraspittes hands and swatted it away.

Twilight nodded and did as told, grabbing a Parasprite and quickly leaving the room. Now that shes gone...

I take off my bag and go into my Mary Poppins' bag, pulling out two cans of bug spray.

"Listen up you little monsters! My name is Ash Heart and I! Hate! Bugs!" This one goes out to you Michael J. Caboose. "For the books!"

"What about me!" Spike asked.

"You too!" I shouted as I shook the cans before yelling a battle cry.

It was during that moment that I learned what a Parasprite sounded like when it died.

* * *

**(One Massacre Later)**

I sprayed air freshener into the air to get rid of the smell of bug spray.

"I can't believe you killed all of them..." Spike said as he gazed at the pile of dead Parasprites on the floor. "You said you hated bugs, but I didn't think you hated them this much."

"Oh ho, believe me my little lizard friend, when it comes to bugs, I show no mercy to them. They keep giving me mosquito bites that itch, they keep appearing all over the place, and they keep trying to eat my food. And I do not like that." I said, setting down the air freshener before turning to the pile of Parasprites and scooped them up, throwing them into a trash bag before throwing them into the incinerator in my bag. Yes, my Mary Poppins' bag has an incinerator in it. That bag literally has everything I need.

"I'm surprised you weren't fazed by their cuteness." Spike said, slowly stepping away from my bag.

"Trust me my friend, I've seen cuter." Once again, anime rules! "In any case, you stay here Spike and try to clean up the place. I've got an even bigger mess to deal with in town."

Spike just nodded as I picked up my bag and head back to town.

* * *

**(Town)**

Like I expected it, the whole town was in chaos. The little fucker were eating the buildings and were trying to eat any pony's clothes...even though no pony needs clothes in the first place. Then again, I'm wearing a cloak so who am I to judge?

"Ash!" I turned and saw Twilight running up to me. "I just saw the Princess leaving the castle. She'll be here any minute! What do we do!?"

The sound of a roof falling made me jump in surprise before I regained my composure. "I don't know."

Twilight looked around in panic before I heard the sound of something snapping. The stress must have gotten to her.

"Okay, here's the plan." Twilight said as her eyes looked a bit crazy. "Rainbow Dash, you distract them."

I just watched as Rainbow screamed as Parasprites chased after her, looking like they were after her blood. I wonder if these things are cannibals?

"Good! Everyone else, we need to build an exact copy of Ponyville right over there. We got less than a minute! " I just looked at Twilight weirdly. The stress must have _really _gotten to her.

"Twilight, what you just asked is impossible." I said. I was then surprised when Twilight grabbed my shoulders and looked pleadingly.

"Ash, please tell me you have a plan for all of this?"

"Sorry Twilight, but I don't." I said.

"Zecora was right, we're doomed." That one way of putting it.

"Hey, don't give up hope Twilight." I said. "I actually do have a plan."

"You do!" Okay! Back up woman! Personal space here.

"Yeah, I do." I said as I pushed Twilight away.

"What is it!?" Twilight asked before the sounds of trumpet were heard. "Oh no! The Princess' precision is here! It's all over!"

"Don't say that." I said before pointing forward. "Look."

From the horizon was none other than Pinkie Pie, right on schedule as she played a ton of instruments.

"Wha?" Twilight rubbed her eyes to see if she was seeing things, but what she saw was reality.

Pinkie Pie played each instrument loudly in order to get the attention of every Parasrpite.

"Pinkie Pie, what are you doing!?" Twilight asked. "We're in the middle of a major crisis! This is no time for your...nonsense?"

And just like in the show, every Parasprites stopped what they were doing as they danced to the music.

"Twilight, meet my plan which is called: Pinkie Pie saving the day." I said as a small smile made its way to my face. "Didn't you know that Parasprites love music? Why else did you think Pinkie was gathering instruments?"

I almost laughed at the face Twilight was giving me. It was moments like these where I enjoyed the feeling of being smarter than Twilight.

I saw the other girls walk up to us. Their face asked what they hell did they just see. Twilight said nothing as I continued to smile smugly. I went after Pinkie as the others followed.

They then saw Pirncess Celestia landing not too far from here as the others quickly galloped away to meet up with the ruler of Equestria. As much as I wanted to stay with Pinkie and enjoy the music, I've only met Celestia one time in person so why not get a second meeting? With that thought in mind, I went after the others who were bowing their heads. Me? I choose to stay standing.

"Twilight Sparkle, my prized pupil!" Celestia said happily.

"Hello Princess." Twilight greeted back, trying to hide her nervousness.

"So lovely to see you again as well as you're friends." Celestia said before turning to...me? "And you're...Ash Heart, right?"

"That is correct." Wow. The Princess remembered me. Should I feel honored? "I'm surprised you remember me."

"How can I not? You aided my student in her quest in finding the Elements of Harmony and helped in returning my sister to normal." Again, I was surprised she knew about me and what I did. "You've done so much for a blind pony."

"I'm not blind!" What the hell!? Even royalty thinks I'm blind!

"Oh, my sincerest apologies. The color of your eyes fooled me. I didn't mean to offend you."

I cooled myself down before answering. "It's okay. You're not the first one to think I'm blind."

Pinkie then caught up as the noise of her instruments caught everyone's attention.

"So..." Twilight began. "How was the trip? Hit much traffic?" Huh? Didn't think there could be traffic in the sky.

"What is this?" Celestia asked as a Parasprite landed on her wings. "These creatures are adorable!"

"They're not that adorable." I muttered under my breathe as Rainbow agreed with me by nodding.

"I'm terribly honored that you and the good citizens of Ponyville have organized a parade in honor of my visits." ...Yeah, let's go with that.

"We're glad that you love the parade." I said, getting confused looks from the others. "It took a lot of work preparing it."

Twilight seemed to be getting what I was trying to do as she joined in. "Uh, yes, the parade! Glad you like it!"

"Unfortunately, that visit is going to have to wait for another time." Celestia said. "I'm afraid an emergency has come up in Fillydelphia." I held back a laugh at that. "Apparently, there's been some sort of 'infestation.'"

"A-An...infestation?" Wait. That infestation wasn't caused by the Parasprites we chased out earlier, was it?

...Well, at least we know we won't be going to Fillydelphia for awhile.

"Yes. A swarm of incredibly bothersome creatures has invaded the poor town." I hope Fillydelphia doesn't hold a grudge against this. "I'm sorry Twilight to have to put you through all so much trouble." Oh there was trouble alright. Better make it double.

"Trouble?" Twilight said, she and the others smiling innocently. "What trouble? There's no trouble at all."

"Before I have to go, would you care to give me your latest report on the magic of Friendship in person?" Celestia asked.

"My report?"

"Haven't you learned anything about friendship today?" Celestia asked.

I decided to help out. I tapped on Twilight's shoulder, getting her attention. I pointed towards Pinkie who was still getting the Parasprites back into the forest.

Twilight got what I meant as she said, "Actually, I have. I learned that the solutions to your problems can come from where you least expect it. It's a good idea to stop and listen to your friend's opinions and perspectives-" Pinkie! Quiet down! "...Even when they don't always seem to make sense." Ain't that the truth?

"I'm so proud of you, Twilight Sparkle." Celestia said. "And I'm very impressed with your friends as well. It sound like you're all learning so much from each other." Again, ain't that the truth?

"Thank you Princess." Twilight whispered as the carriage took off.

I then walked up next to Twilight and asked, "So, what has today's event taught us today?"

"To Never judge a book by it's cover."

"And?"

"And to always listen to other pony's opinions."

"And?"

"And to always look something up when you don't know about it."

"Good girl."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Yes. Yes I am." I simply said as me and the girls walked up to Pinkie who was finishing up.

"Hey, what happened to the Princess?" Pinkie asked.

"Emergency in Fillydelphia." Twilight said.

"Something about an 'infestation.'" Rainbow said.

"Oh no! Have they got Parasprites too?" Pinkie asked.

"Sounds like it." I said before putting on a serious expression again, saluting. "It's up to you now Sgt. Pinkie. I'm counting on you."

Pinkie saluted back. "I won't let you down Captain! Well, have tuba, will travel."

"I think the Princess can handle it." Twilight said before Pinkie can go marching off.

"So you knew what those little critters were all along, huh Pinkie Pie?" AJ asked.

"It wasn't just Pinkie, Ash here knew about the Parasprites as well." Twilight said.

"Well duh." I said. "Why did you think I wanted to give those maracas to Pinkie who was so frantic on getting her hooves on all these instruments?"

"I tried to tell you, but Ash here was the only one that listened and helped." Pinkie said.

"We know Pinkie Pie. And we're sorry we didn't listen." Twilight apologized as the others also apologized to the pink Earth Pony of Laughter.

"You're a great friend, even when we don't always understand you." Twilight said.

"Thanks guys. You're all great friends too. Even when _I _don't understand me." Pinkie said.

"You saved my reputation with the Princess Celestia." Twilight said. "And more importantly, you saved Ponyville."

* * *

**(Town)**

"Or what's left of it." I said as we all gazed at the remains of the ruined town. "Just so you know, I am not cleaning this up."

The girl didn't respond as Pinkie played a trombone. Well, at least I learned something new today as well.

Never let Pinkie Pie meet with Deadpool. It be the end of the world as we know it.

* * *

***Comes out of Portal* Once again, I would like to say, I Hate Bugs! I'm glad I killed some! Those other bugs were lucky that Pinkie shoed up, or else they would have to deal with me. Anyway, I'm sorry for the long wait, but I hope you all enjoyed today's chapter! Next time, we enter Winter! ...That was fast, it's not even December yet! Well, confusing weather aside, I'm just glad to be able to update this story. So, before I leave, here comes the brohoof.**

***Incoming Brohoof***

**This has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till next time, fellow readers and bronies.**


	11. Pony 11: Wrapping Up Winter Literally

**Hello Fanfiction readers and happy...early winter...wow that came out weird. Anyway, back to the topic at hand, Ashbel Longhart here to bring you another view of my crazy adventures in Equestria. Glad people are still reading the story. It's amazing how time flies by because today's chapter, we're wrapping up winter...quite literally. Seriously, what is with this world's blazing fast time!?**

***A portal to Equestria appears* Oh! Looks like my rides here. Before I go, cue the disclaimer!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. All rights go to Hasbro Studios. I also don't own any songs that may seen familiar to you people. They belong to their respective owners as well. I just own this story and nothing more.)**

**I'll see you guys on the other side. *******Jumps into the portal*****

* * *

****Friendship 11: Wrapping Up Winter...Literally****

* * *

****(Twilight's House)****

It was night outside, the ponies of the town still sleeping and I was no exception as I was sleeping soundly within my comfy bed. I felt at peace, all my worries were gone and nothing, and I mean _nothing_, could ruin this moment.

"Ash! Ash get up!" Except that. "It's Winter Wrap Up day!" Winter what now?

Getting up, yawning, I was met with the face of Twilight Sparkle. What could be so important that she had to wake me up in the middle of the night? Or was it the middle of the night? I can't see my clock in this darkness.

"Twilight?" I yawned again and rubbed my eyes. "What is it? Don't you know what time it is right now?"

"I know exactly what time it right now." Twilight said, excitement clearly within her tone. "It's Winter Wrap Up!"

Winter Wrap Up? Where have I heard of that before? ...Oh! I remember now! Winter Wrap Up, the 11th episode of the first season! That's today?

"Come on Ash, get up!" Twilight said, turning on the lights that nearly blinded. "The first day of Spring is tomorrow! Everypony in Ponyville needs to clean up Winter. Hurry up and get ready!"

Cleaning up Winter...How the fuck is that a thing?

Nevertheless, I got up, stretched and went to my Mary Poppins' bag and produced a white cloak with black fur surrounding the hood. I put it on before putting on my backpack like I always do before I go out somewhere. Once I was done changing, I stepped out of my room just in time to hear Spike say, "Who cleans up Winter?" I asked myself the same question the first time I watched the episode my friend. "Don't they just use my magic to change thee season like we do in Canterlot?"

"No Spike." Twilight said, putting on a saddle surrounded by cotton. "Ponyville was started by Earth Ponies, so for hundreds of years they've never used magic to clean up Winter." Twilight then started to struggle putting on her saddle before she turned to me. "Uh, Ash? A little help please?"

I complied and helped Twilight put on her saddle properly as she continued to speak. "It's traditional."

"That's ridiculous." Spike said before he covered himself in his blanket. "No magic, pfft." Oh you'd be surprised at what we humans can do without magic.

Twilight then got finished getting dressed, putting on a scarf as she looked at check list to see if she got everything ready. Why she made the thing was beyond me. "Okay, let's see if I have everything. Scarf: check. Saddle: check. Boots: check. Spike refusing to get up and going back to sleep-" She actually put that down!? "Check. It's a good thing I'm so organized." A skill that will come in handy later.

"I'm ready!" Twilight said before opening the door. "Bright and early!" I followed her and saw that it was till night time as snow covered the yard.

"A bit too early, don't you think?" I asked, getting an embarrassed blush from Twilight. I sighed before taking out a shovel from my bag. "Well, this snow isn't gonna shovel itself."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Twilight asked.

I took out another shovel and handed it to her. "You can help me shovel."

She took the shovel before asking, "So Ash, what do your kind do for Winter Wrap Up?"

"We don't have a Winter Wrap Up." I said, shoveling some snow before throwing it aside. "We just leave things alone and clear out any snow that happens to be in the way from time to time. We all don't gather up and start working together to clear away snow."

"Really?" Twilight asked, surprised and interested. "Then what do you do on the last day of winter?"

"We don't really do anything." I said, shoveling away more snow. I was a bit tired since I was woken up suddenly by Twilight, but I learned that the sooner one gets done with shoveling, the better. "If there's any snow still around when Spring hits, then we leave it alone until it melts from the heat of the sun. Unlike you ponies, we let nature take its course."

"Wow. Your world is sounding more and more like the Ever Free Forest." Twilight said. "The difference between out worlds is a lot more different than I thought it would be."

I shrugged and continued shoveling, wanting to get this done before breakfast.

* * *

**(Morning)**

Lucky for me and Twilight, we managed to finish up before the sun broke the horizon. We went back inside after I put away the shovels and used that time to ourselves to warm ourselves with steaming warm mug of hot chocolate. I missed this stuff. During this time, it occurred to me that my birthday was two days ago. Or was it months ago? I don't know, this world's time flow confuses me. After all the things I've been through in this world, I'm not surprised that I forgot my own birthday.

After warming up, Twilight informed me that the major was giving a speech to the citizens of Ponyville. She does this every year to announce the official beginning of Winter Wrap Up so right now, me and Twilight with Spike riding on Twilight's back were heading towards the Town Hall. Looking ahead, I saw a crowd gathered already, all wearing different vest that signified what they were in charge of doing.

"Those must be the Team Vest Rarity designed." Twilight said. "Blue for the Weather Team, green for the Plant Team, and tan for the Animal Team." Leave it up to Rarity to come up with the designs. "I wonder which Team Vest we'll be wearing?"

Woman, if you think I'm wearing one of those instead of my white cloak that I wore all winter then you got another thing coming.

"I'll take a blue vest." Spike muttered, still sleepy. "The same color as my blanky which I think hear calling my name." That's just the sleepiness talking Spike. Walk it off. He then did a made up voice of his blanket. "Spike! Spike! Come to bed!"

"Walk it off." I simply said as we made it to the Town Square.

"It's too early for this." Spike complained.

"You'll just have to deal with it my friend." I said before I turned my attention to the major.

"Thank you everypony for being here bright and early." For some of us, a bit too early. "We need every single ponies help to wrap up Winter and bring in Spring."

Everypony cheered while I just ate a piece of toast.

"Now all of you have your vests and have been assigned to your teams."

'Not everyone.' I thought as I stared at a jumping Twilight.

"So let's do even better than last year and have the quickest Winter Wrap Up ever!" Once again, everypony cheered at Major's speech.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Twilight said.

"Alright everypony, find your Team Leader and let's get galloping!' Major finished up as everypony took off.

"Oh gosh! Where should I go?" Twilight asked as she looked around wildly. "I'm not sure where I fit in. What exactly does everypony do?"

I shrugged before jumping in surprise. Who turned off the lights!?

_Three months of winter coolness, and awesome holidays! _

Who the hell is shining that spotlight? And where did you come from Rainbow?

_We've kept our hoovesies warm at home, time off from work to play._

Since when do you ever work Pinkie?

_But the food we've stored is running out, and we can't grow in this cold!_

Well, I guess that's just one of the advantages of being able to eat meat, unlike you ponies.

_And even though I love my boots, this fashion's getting old._

Seriously? That's your reason Rarity? Freaking boots?

Seriously! Why is everyone singing!? ...Wait a minute. It can't be! The Winter Wrap Up song!?

_The time has come to welcome Spring! And all things warm and green! _

Twilight! Where're you going!? Wait up! And weren't you just worried a second ago?

_But it's also time to say goodbye: It's Winter we must clean. How can I help? I'm new you see. What does everypony do? How do I fit without magic? I haven't got a clue!_

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." I said, placing a hoof on her shoulder. She smiled back at me as the song continued.

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_Let's finish our holiday cheer!_

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!_

_'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!_

And so it begins, one of the most addicting songs ever...Of all time...In history. I think I've been watching too much RvB, but I don't care cause that show is awesome!

_Bring home the southern birds, a Pegasus' job begins. And clearing all the gloomy skies to let the sunshine in. We move the clouds and we melt the white snow. When the sun comes up, it's warmth and beauty will glow!_

Sunshine rain down upon us, making Twilight literally sparkle, making her look a little pretty-whoa! Where did that thought come from?

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_Let's finish our holiday cheer!_

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!_

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!_

_'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!_

So...How long does this song last again? I forgot.

_Little critters hibernate under the snow and ice. _

_We wake up all the sleepy heads so quietly and nice._

_We help them gather up their food, fix their homes below. _

_We welcome back the southern birds so their families can grow!_

I felt something land on my head and when I went to look, I saw gray and white bird on my head, much to my annoyance. My head is not a nest! And stop giggling Twilight!

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_Let's finish our holiday cheer!_

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!_

Whoa! Before I knew what hit me, me, Twilight, and Spike were buried under snow. Sticking out heads up, we glared at the one who did this which was none other than Rainbow Dash. Why am I not surprised?

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!_

_'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!_

If wrapping up winter involves us being wrapped up in snow, then I want out.

_No easy task to clear the ground, plant our tiny seeds. With proper care and sunshine, everyone it feeds. Apples, carrots, celery stalks, colorful flowers too. We must work so very hard, it's just so much to do!_

Hey! I don't want to hear any complaining coming out of you! Now get back to work! ...Wow, that sounded mean.

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_Let's finish our holiday cheer!_

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!_

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!_

_'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!_

Jesus! This song is kinda long! I followed Twilight as it was now her turn to sing.

_Now that I know what they all do, I have to find my place! And help with all of my help, tough task ahead I face. How will I fit without magic, help the Earth Pony way? I wanna belong, so I must do my best today! Do my best today!_

I once again placed a hoof on her shoulder. "I'm sure you'll do your very best Twilight. As some would say, 'Turn that frown upside down.'"

Twilight smiled in appreciation as the song finally continued.

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_Let's finish our holiday cheer!_

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

_'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!_

_Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up!_

Twilight began to sing her heart out next to me as everypony surrounded us. Kinda creepy if you ask me.

_'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!_

_'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!_

_'Cause tomorrow Spring is here!_

...Is it over already? Aw~! I was enjoying the song. Well, as they say, all good things must come to an end. Now there's just one last thing I need to ask.

"How the hell did we all get all the way out here?" I asked, gesturing to our current location which was the middle of no where! Seriously, how the fuck did we get here!? Is anypony gonna answer!? No one? ...Figures.

* * *

**(One unexplained teleportation later)**

Okay, seriously! How the hell are we back here!? We were in the middle of no where just a second ago! Is this TV power!? Is this the power of television!? Someone tell me!

"Everypony belongs to a team." Twilight said, not noticing my freak out session which I later calmed down from. "What should we do? What should _I _do?"

Just when I opened my mouth for a suggestion, a blurry figure of Rainbow dashed passed us to instruct some other Pegasus' in the sky.

"Alright team, you're clear for take off!" Rainbow said as the winged ponies all flew off.

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight called out as we made our way to the pony of Loyalty.

"Oh! Hey Twilight. Hey Ash." Rainbow greeted. "What's up?"

"What are you doing? Twilight asked.

"Sending off one of my flight crew to retrieve the birds that have flown south for the Winter." Are the birds unable to fly back by themselves, or are they just dumb? Probably not the latter.

"Oh! Can I help?" Both me and Rainbow gave Twilight an confused look. "How about I clear out the clouds?"

"Uh, Twilight?" I said, gesturing to Rainbow's wings who flapped them for me. "You kinda need wings for that."

"Oh, right."

"Sorry Twilight." Rainbow apologized before she flew off.

"Great. Now what do we do?" Twilight asked.

"Well, how about we do something about him first?" I said, pointing at a sleeping Spike sleeping on a bush.

"Oh for Pete's sake! Come on Spike! This is serious business!" Twilight said, trying to wake up the little dragon. "Winter needs to be wrapped up and I'm determined to do my part! Somehow..."

"Hey, don't look so down." I said, lifting up Spike and carrying him on my back. "I'm sure we can find something that you can help out at. Why don't we go visit the others, see if they need any help with anything?"

"That's a great idea Ash!" Twilight said. "How about we go see Rarity? Maybe she has something I can do to help?"

I simply shrugged. "It's worth a shot."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Twilight then took off.

"Hey! Twilight! Wait up!" I called out before following.

* * *

**(Outside Rarity's House)**

After catching up with Twilight, we walked the rest of the way to her house. Once arriving there, I saw Rarity working on what seems to be a bird's nest.

"Rarity, please tell me there's something, anything I can do to help you with?" Twilight asked in a begging tone.

"Well, how would you like to help create Ponyville's finest bird's nest?" Okay, now I have to ask, are birds lazy or something?

"Bird's Nests?"

"Why yes." Rarity said before explaining. "When the Weather Team guides the birds back north for the Spring, they'll need a place to live and lay their eggs." Seems legit to me.

Me, Twilight, and a now awake Spike walked up and looked at one of the finished nests Rarity had made. It was a perfect bowl shape, made out of twigs and hay and was wrapped up with colored bows to keep it together. I will not lie, I am impressed.

"Wow Rarity. That one's really beautiful." Twilight commented.

"Oh why thank you most sincerely." Don't let it go to your head Rarity. "Would you two like to try your hoof at making a nest?"

"Would we!?" Wait, _we? _"Yes! Where do we begin!?" Hey! Don't decide things for me!

With her magic, Rarity placed down two baskets filled with twigs, straw, hay, and colored bows.

"Okay now. Take some of that straw and hay over there and a little bit of branch."

With no other choice, me and Twilight took each of our own piles and began to organize them so we wouldn't have difficulty picking the necessary things. Spike looked surprised at how fast we organized everything.

"Now, weave them through there-yes! Uh, take some ribbons, yes, oh, uh, um, not there, oooh yes, um, tuck in over there by the, but be careful not to, oh no, I guess that will do, oh dear."

To tell you the truth, I stopped listening when Twilight began to mess things up so instead of listening, I referred to my instruction manual. Why my Mary Poppins' bag had a 'How To Make A Bird's Nest' book is beyond me, but I wasn't complaining. Seeing as Twilight was still working on here's, I used my spare time to somehow make a bird house. Again, instruction manual. Where I got the wood, the bag. How I finished so fast, no clue.

"There!" I heard Twilight finishing up. Turning, I saw the most terrible looking nest I've ever seen, but I didn't say that out loud. "It looks just like...yours. Oh my."

"That nest needs to be condemned." I glared and bonked Spike's head for that comment.

"Oh Spike, it's not so bad. Maybe the birds can use as a..."

"An outhouse?" Again, I bonked his head for that.

"It's just fine. It's just a little rough around the edges." A little? "What about yours Ash? How's yours coming along?"

"Just finished." I said, presenting my nest and bird house, surprising the others.

"Ash, this nest looks wonderful." Rarity complimented before looking at the bird house. "Is this bird house is wonderful too. How did you make this so fast?"

"Practice." I lied.

Twilight seemed to be down again, but Rarity noticed this and quickly said, "Oh, not that yours isn't wonderful as well, Here, let me lend you a hoof." Twilight stepped aside so Rarity can work out the problems. "Let's just untie this ribbon, and if we take these sticks here..."

Twilight groaned and hanged her head. I walked up to her and placed a comforting hoof around her as Rarity continued to work with Twilight's nest.

"I think we lost her." I agreed with Spike when I saw that Rarity was no longer speaking to us directly.

"Just back away slowly Spike. Just back away slowly." I whispered as me and Spike silently left with Twilight.

* * *

**(Few Hours Later_-In Equestria Time-_)**

After we left Rarity to her lonesome, we came across one of many frozen lakes around Ponyville.

"Helloooooooooooooooooo~Twilight!" Looking down below, we saw Pinkie skating on the ice. "Helloooooooooooooooooo~Ash!"

"Wow Pinkie Pie! You're quite the skater." Twilight commented when we saw the pink pony's skills in skating and I have to admit, she was good. "Probably the best skater I ever seen."

"Thanks Twilight." Pinkie said, skating over to us. "I've been doing this ever since I been an ity, bity, little-little, twinky Pinkie! Just come naturally." She then began to show off her skating skills as she continued to talk. "Which is probably why they designated me the Lake Scorer." The Lake what now? "I cut lines in the lake with my skates. That way, when the rest of the Weather Team comes in to brake the ice, it'll be easy as pie!"

"How clever." I have to agree, that is clever. "When the thick ice begins to melt, it'll brake along the lines. Well you sure have a lot of work ahead of you. There's quite a few lakes here in Ponyville." I gave Twilight a look. I see what you're trying to do.

"Tell me about it." Pinkie said before stopping by us. "Hey, Twilight, do you Ash want to help me out?"

Before I could open my mouth...

"Would we!" Dammit! Don't put words in my mouth!

"Come on, put on those skates over there. I bet you two are a natural too." Don't bet on it Pinkie. I remember the last time I skated on ice, but then again, that was when I was still in kindergarten. I guess we'll see what happens.

...

...

...

Huh...This is easier than I remember. Maybe it was that time when I roller skated that helped me out? Still, I'm not at the skill level where I can do tricks or even jump so I settled for just skating along the ice. It was a bit hard at first, but once I found my balance, I was skating along the ice like any other person with okay experience. Pinkie Pie was being Pinkie Pie as always and Twilight...well, she looked like she was about to slip and fall. And she just got on the ice too. Poor girl.

"Uh, maybe on second thought-" I winced when Twilight slipped an slammed her face on the ice.

"What are you talking about? Spike said. "You said you wanted to be helpful." Pinkie, stop showing off! "Now get out there!" Spike then pushed Twilight onto the ice. This can't end well.

"Twilight! Steer! Steer!" Pinkie called out to the out of control Pony, but she was too out of control to do anything. She then headed for Pinkie. "Oh boy!" I watched as the two passed me and screamed, crashing into Spike and then crashed into a pile of snow.

"Guys!" I quickly skated over to them, almost slipping a few times before I made it to the three, kicking off my skates as I stared at the snowman comprised of all three of them. "Are you guys alright?"

All three off them shook off the snow as Pinkie answered, "We're OK Ash. Nothing to worry about."

Spike then let out childish laughter. "You are a natural Twilight! Haha, a natural disaster-Oof!" Huh? Well what do you know? Throwing a snowball at someone does shut them up.

"Don't listen to him Twilight. You did a great job your first time around." Pinkie said, getting off of Twilight. "I'm sure my first time was just as wobbly and blobbly and crasharific as yours."

"Really!?" Wait for it...

"...No." There it is. I sigh because let's face it, a beginner like Twilight couldn't possibly do a job like this. Spike was about to laugh again, but quickly shut up when he saw me tossing another snowball up and down. How the heck I made the thing so fast, I have no clue. Does this world give me super speed? I doubt it. "But did I make you feel better?"

"Haha...yeah, I guess." From that tone, I'm not so sure I agree with you.

Pinkie then turned to me and said, "You did pretty good too Ash. Well, you know, without the whole crashing thing."

"I have some experience." I admitted. "I'm no where as good as you though. I'm better at roller skating than ice skating. You can put some professionals I know(which is none) to shame."

"Why thank you!" Pinkie said, happy that I thought so high of her before she turned back to Twilight. "Oh, but don't worry Twilight. I bet you'll be super-awesome at something that keeps your hooves on the ground. Hey, I know; Fluttershy could probably use your help with the critters."

"Well, I'm pretty good with little animals." As long as they aren't stubborn bunnies like Mr. Angel, then we're good...hopefully. "Yeah, I'll go help her!" Twilight then began to slide down the ice in a comical fashion."

"Uh, Twilight? It's that way."

I watched as Twilight lost control again and crashed into another pile of snow.

I let Spike laugh a bit as I went to go help the poor Unicorn.

* * *

**(Few Hours Later_-In Equestria Time-_)**

The sound of a bell ringing caught our attention as we saw Fluttershy in one of the many dens around the area, trying to wake up what ever animal rested within. When we got closer, we saw that the animals were a couple of hedgehogs. They yawned before they scurried away to who knows where.

"Aw~! How cute!" Twilight cooed as she watched the little animals scurry off.

"Aren't they? This is my favorite task of the whole season." Considering that it's you Fluttershy, I can see why. "When I get to see all my little animal friends again."

"Uh...What's hibernation?" I gave a look of surprise to Spike.

"Spike, you're friends with one of the most intelligent ponies in all of Equestria and you say that you don't know what hibernation is?" I asked.

Spike gave me a shrug. "Sometimes when Twilight talks like a know-it-all," That got a glare from said pony. "it gets kinda hard to pay attention to her."

"Then allow me to explain. " I said before explaining. "Hibernation is passing the winter in a sleeping or inactive condition. Animals like bears, ground squirrels, woodchucks, and several other kinds of animals hibernate during the Winter." Spike just blinked at me. "Basically, think of it as a long sleep during the Winter."

"A long sleep?"

I nodded before Fluttershy took charge in explaining while waking up animals like porcupines. "Yes. Animals often hibernate through the winter to save their energy and eat less food."

"I like definitely like the idea of hibernation." Who doesn't? "Except the eat less food part." I nodded in agreement.

"Oh, but just look at all these worns and dens." Fluttershy said. "I'm worried that I won't be able to wake up every animal before Spring comes."

"Well, we a help Fluttershy." Dammit woman! Stop making decisions for me!

"Oh, you will?" Gh! Fluttershy's giving me that look and Twilight just nodded her head. I can't back down now. "Oh thank you! That would be wonderful." Fluttershy then gave the bell she has to Twilight before turning to me. "Follow me Ash. I have a few extra bells for us to use."

I nodded and followed her to get more bells as Twilight left for a random den. I feel like I'm forgetting something, but what is it? I shrugged and thought it was probably nothing.

We made it to a nearby tree with a bag laying against it. Digging through the bag, Fluttershy produced a bell and handed it to me before getting one for herself.

"Okay Ash, why not picking a random den to start at?" Flutterhsy suggested.

I did as told and picked a random den. I rang the bell and said, "Oi! Little animals! Time to wake up! Spring's coming!" I stepped back and waited to see which animal would pop out which turned out to be...rabbits. Huh, how ironic. I was born in the year of the rabbit. I counted three rabbits and one just so happened to hop next to me and nuzzle against my leg.

Okay, I will admit, as a cartoon, these things were kind of cute.

A scream then caught my attention as I turned and saw a backing up Twilight, trying to get away from some snakes.(O~h! That's what I forgot. Oops.) How was she afraid of snakes when she faced a dragon?

I saw her backing into a cave before running out screaming as multiple bats flew out, making me think of Batman(I always think of Batman when I think or see bats).

And that's just the icing on the cake.

As I walked up next to Fluttershy and Spike, with a rabbit following me, I saw Twilight crash into a tree, making a bee hive fell and landed on Twilight, trapping her dead within the hive where she later ran away from the bees within.

'This is just getting ridiculous.' I thought as I facehoofed.

It then got worse for the purple Unicorn when she ran into a random den as none other than a skunk walked out, a faint trail of green coming out of the den. Me and Spike immediately covered out noses in order to not take in the horrible smell as Fluttershy went and greeted the skunks, the rabbit from earlier now gone thanks to the stink.

"Good morning friends.' Fluttershy greeted. "I hope you all had a wonderful rest this Winter."

I looked into the den and called out, "Twilight! You okay in there?"

All I got was a groan from inside.

* * *

**(Twilight's House)**

"Oooh...All this Winter Wrap Up stuff is a lot harder than it looks." Twilight complained as Spike scrubbed the poor Unicorn who was currently bathing in a pool of tomato sauce. I always did wonder if tomato sauce got rid of a skunk's...well, skunk. Maybe today will show me if it was true or not.

"Right, because there's no magic." Spike said in irritation, covering his know with his free hand. What was I doing? Playing Pokemon: Omega Ruby with a towel on standby for her. I just got done taking out all the Elite Four and was now battling the Champion: Steven. Currently, it was his last Pokemon, a Mega Metagross Vs. my Mega Sceptile and I was winning. "Why don't you just use magic Twilight and get it done the right way?"

"No Spike, I have to do it the traditional way." Twilight insisted which was probably a good thing. Over the last few months, I saw that Twilight relied on magic way too much which wasn't a good thing. Doing this 'traditionally' will probably do her some good. "Ponyville has never needed magic to wrap up Winter."

"But they've never had you here before either." Spike objected. "Think how quicker they can wrap up Winter with tour magic?"

"No, no no!" Twilight objected back. "I'm gonna find some other how I can help out even if it kills me!" Hey! Don't say that! I never like it when people say that. "Besides, look at Ash. He's an Earth Pony yet look at how much he's helped so far with everything we've been through today." Hey! Don't drag me into this conversation!

"Spike, just leave Twilight alone." I said, currently focused on the battle I was in right now which was me against May, my rival. In my option, Wally was a better rival, even though I've only faced the guy two times. Right now, it was my Mega Sceptile Vs. May's Mega Blaziken and currently...I was winning even though I was at a type disadvantage. Shit like this only happens in the anime. "If Twilight wants to do things the traditional way, then let her."

"Thank you Ash." Twilight said, glad to have someone library agreeing with her before she grunted in displeasure when Spike poured the next can of tomato sauce.

Back to my game. Boom! Leaf Storm for the win bitch! Your fire type got nothing on Yasha(What I call my Sceptile)!

* * *

**(After cleaning up)**

""Keep pushing Caramel!" I heard AJ shout as we approached the snow covered fields as ponies were shoveling the snow in convenient creative shovel carts. "That's it Bumpkin! I know it's hard work, but you guys are doing great! Yee-haw!"

"Hey Applejack." Twilight greeted the Earth Pony. "How's everything going?"

"Oh just dandy." AJ said. "Little slow starting, but peachy all the same. There's a lot of ground to clear, ya hear? We can't even start the planting and the watering until we get all this heap of snow high-tailed out of here."

"Well, we'd like to help." Dammit woman! Again!? Stop making decisions for me!

Before I could speak my thoughts, AJ spoke up.

"Well, I-I don't know Twilight." The uncertainty in her voice is as clear as day. "Ash, maybe." Wait, what? "Besides, we only have one free cart left."

"Then let me do it!" Twilight replied, rather quickly if I might add. "Please! Just give me a chance!"

"Well...I never turn down a hard worker, but..." That was all Twilight needed to hear before she went up and got into the last cart. Me, Spike, and AJ watched as Twilight tried to move the cart, but because of her low strength, it didn't even move an inch. AJ and Spike shook their heads when Twilight looked back at us. As for me, I took off my backpack, know what Twilight was going to do after this.

"Look after this for me." I said, surprising them a bit before I approached the Unicorn who looked like she was debating something.

"I could use a come to life spell."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Twilight jumped when I spoke up. "Make some room, would you?" She complied and I got in. A bit cramped, I will admit, but nothing we can't handle. "Alright, listen up. Since you wanted me to join in on this in the first place, we are going to move this together, ya hear me?" She nodded. "Good. Now come on. Help me move this thing."

"I can do this on me own."

"And let you use magic when you wanted to do things the traditional way? Nuh uh. Now come on, we got work to do."

"I said I can do this on my own!" I jumped in surprise at Twilight's sudden outburst. The both of us were silent for a few minutes before complied to Twilight's request.

"Alright, suit yourself." I said, getting out and heading towards the others.

"What'd she say? I heard yelling." AJ asked as soon as I made it back.

"She said that she could do it on her own, so I left so she could figure out how to do that." I said, putting my backpack back on. Looking back, I saw the cart glow a faint light before it started to move. Guess she used magic after all.

"Huh...She's offer strong for such a little pony." AJ commented.

I simply watched as Twilight passed by us, looking proud of herself. I couldn't help but let out a sigh of disappointment.

"That's my girl! Following my advice." Spike said when he saw Twilight's horn glowing.

"And what in tarnation does that mean?" AJ asked.

I then saw things taking a turn for the worse when I saw the cart speeding up. It only got faster an faster every few seconds until it was heading towards us. Being human in the first place, I did the first thing that came into my mind.

I moved out of the way. And in time too as Twilight crashed into AJ and Spike, trapping them in the giant snow ball, now the size of a boulder and still growing my the second. Did I feel bad for letting AJ and Spike get caught? Absolutely none what so ever.

With nothing else to do, I decided to chase after them as best I can. I ran after the speeding cart and just when I felt like shouting, "Stop! Pull over! This is the police!" the cart crashed into a hill side, causing a small avalanche heading towards...me...

Shit.

...

...

...

Gasp! Pleh! Pew!

I can now see why snow avalanches are so dangerous, I thought I was gonna die from the cold and suffocation!

"Nuts Twilight!" Turning, I saw the heads of Twilight, AJ and Spike and right now, AJ did not look happy. "You used magic!"

"The nerve! Can you believe her!?" I glared at the dragon, managing to get my body out of the snow. If I remember correctly, it was _you _who wanted Twilight too use magic!

Aj just ignored Spike and turned back to Twilight. "That's not how we do it around here Twilight, and especially not on my farm!"

"Well, see..." The shivering cold that surrounded my body immediately vanished when I saw Twilight in the brink of tears. "I-I just wanted to...Ooh!" I blinked in surprise when Twilight leapt from the snow and ran away, passing mad looking Earth Ponies along the way.

An emotion I haven't felt since Gilda started to resurface within me. It was a feeling of rage, of anger, and right now, I needed to direct it at someone.

I glared at AJ who flinched under my gaze before looking towards all the mad ponies that continued to watch Twilight running away.

"Hey!" Everyone jumped at the volume of my voice. "What are you all doing!? Get back to work!"

"But she just-!"

"Applejack, cover Spike's ears." I didn't even check to see if AJ complied or not as I yelled out the loudest I've ever had in my life. "I SAID: GET THE FUCK BACK TO WORK!" Everypony literally jumped this time. "MOVE YOUR FUCKING ASS AND START WORKING! OR DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE INSIDE OF PONY LOOKS LIKE!?" That got everypony back to work. I took a couple of deep breathes to calm down before turning to AJ who did indeed cover Spike's ears, removing them when I turned to them. "You two, stay here. I'm going after Twilight."

And just like I said, I ran off after Twilight.

* * *

**(Town Hall)**

If I remember correctly, Twilight should be around here somewhere, hiding in bush. Thing is that there are more than one bush so I had to look around as ponies all around me continued to work.

"Twilight!" I yelled out as I walked around. "Twilight, where are you?"

"I'm right here." I literally jumped when a muffled yet familiar voice spoke next to me. And just like the episode, she was hiding in bush.

"Twilight, I don't think hiding in an icy bush is gonna help in any way possible." I began jokingly. "Come on Twilight, get out of there."

"Why? So I can cause another disaster with my so-called 'help'?" That downcast reply made me blink in surprise.

"That wasn't your fault-"

"Yes it was!" Wow, she is REALLY upset. "I'm a winter mess-up. I allowed my reliance on magic to get the better of me, and in doing so I made things worse for the hard-working citizens of Ponyville. I knew I shouldn't have followed Spike's advice."

I said nothing at first, sitting down next to the bush and allowed a moment of silence to envelop ourselves. Finally, I spoke up. "You listened to Spike, that's your problem. You followed advice from a kid and you payed for it. Instead of following his advice, you could have either figured out another way to move the damn cart or accept help from someone. Besides, why are you making such a big deal over this? I'm sure there are other things around town that you can help at."

"That's nice of you to say Ash, but we both know that's not true." Damn, She saw through it. "I've done nothing but disturb and distract my friends from their own parts of wrapping up Winter. I wish I were you Ash."

I raised a confused eyebrow to the bush. I did not expect her to say that.

"Why in Equestria would you want to be me?"

"Ash, in case you haven't noticed, you've done all the things I couldn't do. You were able to make a nest plus a bird house, you skated with Pinkie, and you helped Fluttershy wake up the animals. You even tried to help me, but I pushed you away."

...Oh...my...god! Have I been making Twilight feel inferior!? Shit! I mean, I know this is a television show, but I didn't think I would pull off something seen mostly on TV! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! No wonder she yelled at me earlier!

"Twilight, those were just little things I got dragged into. That's no reason to feel down." I got to do something before this goes bad.

"But-"

"No but's!" I quickly said. "Listen Twilight, just because you couldn't do a couple of simple things doesn't mean you have to be me. I'm me and I can only be me. And you, Twilight, can only be Twilight. You're already great at being yourself, don't change that."

She scoffed at me. "What's so good at being me when all I do is mess things up?"

I went into a thinker pose. "Well let's see, you were the only one who knew about Nightmare Moon's return when everyone else thought it was just some silly tale, and if I remember correctly, you were able to send that Ursaminor back into its cave peacefully. Not only that, but your the wielder of the Element of Magic and are the student of the one and only Princess Celestia." I ignored the collective gasps coming from passing by ponies. "If that's not enough for you, then how about being the most intelligent pony in all of Ponyville?"

After a few more moments of silence, Twilight spoke in a muffled and meek voice. "You really think I'm the most intelligent pony in all of Ponyville?"

I chuckled and smiled. "Of course. I wouldn't be saying this if I wasn't."

"...Thanks Ash...and I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier."

"You're forgiven." I said before I heard a familiar voice call out.

"Ash!" Turning, I saw Spike making his way to me. By the time he got here, he was out of breath, hands on his knees as he took a moment to catch his breath. "I'm glad...I...finally caught up...with you."

"Deep breathes Spike, deep breathes." I said, afraid that the dragon might faint from exhaustion.

At my suggestion, Spike took a couple of deep breathes before he spoke. "Have you seen Twilight?"

"Right here Spike." Like me, Spike jumped in surprise when he heard Twilight.

"Twilight, what're you doing in there?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I said. "She's hiding."

"I was asking her."

"What Ash said."

I allowed a small laugh to escape me before I turned to Spike. "Spike, I thought I told you to stay with Applejack?"

"Yeah, well, she said she had to go talk too Rainbow Dash about something so I just thought come and find you." Spike explained before he raised his hands in defense. "Please don't yell at me."

"Yell? Why would Ash yell at you?" Twilight asked, and eye peeking from the bush in curiosity.

"He yelled at the workers after you ran off." Spike explained.

"You what!?"

"I got angry when I saw you crying so I had to direct my anger towards something." I explained. "I didn't like how the workers were giving you angry glares so I took it out on them."

"You should have seen it Twilight. I've never seen Ash so angry before, it kinda scared me to be honest." Spike said. "Though, I couldn't hear what he was saying because Applejack suddenly covered my ears. What did you say Ash?"

"I'll tell you when you're older."

"But-"

"When you're older!" Twilight would not be happy with me if Spike learned how to curse because of me.

"Rainbow Dash!" Hearing the voice of AJ, I turned and saw her talking to Rainbow. "Y'all on the Weather Team need to melt the rest of this snow here on the ground and trees, pronto!"

"Got it!" Rainbow went to help, but was stopped by none other than Fluttershy.

"You can't! Or the poor little animals homes will be flooded if the snow melts too fast."

"Got it."

"I'm tellin' ya Rainbow, ya gotta melt that snow, now!"

"No! You simply must wait!"

"O-kay..."

"Go!"

"Stop!"

At this pint, me and Spike were exchanging glances between the two ponies. Let's see, which one's more important? Food or animals? Damn, that's a tough decision. I don't think Rainbow choose with circumstances like these.

"Ugh! Just make up your mind! You're driving me crazy here!" See? What I tell ya?

"Oh!" And here comes the major. "What in all of Equestria are you arguing about? This sort of silliness is why we were late for Spring last year! And the year before that! And the year before that!"

"Sheesh, what a disorganized town." Spiked agreed with me by nodding.

"Did she say...late?" Both me and the dragon blinked in surprise when Twilight finally popped out of the bush, looking over at the scene in surprise and worry.

A small smirk made its way to my face. I know where this is going.

"I was hoping my amazingly inspirational speech-" Don't flatter yourself Miss Major. "-would urge everyone to do better than last year, but it now seems that we'll be even later than ever! I mean, just look at all this catastrophe!"

We followed the major's gaze.

"The Ice Scorers made the ice chunks too big to melt!" It's not your fault Pinkie.

"The nest designer is horrendously behind. We need several hundred and she's only made two!" Sorry about that Rarity but at least you got a bird house.

"And don't get me started on all the clouds still in the sky , the icicles on the trees, this isn't good; not at all!"

"And it's gonna be all to pieces disaster if we don't our seeds all planted."

"Chillax Applejack! We're busting out chops as fast as we can!"

"No! Not fast! We have to wake the animals slowly."

From then on, an argument broke out from all sides as ponies gathered, speaking out their complaints. This could turn into a real mess if something isn't done right away. Luckily, there's a pony right next to me that can help.

"Well Twilight, you know what to do."

She blinked in surprise. "I do?"

Spike joined in. "She does?"

I nodded. "You see Twilight, the damage you've done is minimal compared to the yearly mess these guys face. How about coming out of that bush and helping the town be, oh I don't know...organized?"

What I said seemed to spark something inside Twilight as she jumped out of the bush. "Spike! Get my check list and clip board, stat!"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" I watched as Spike dashed away before tuning to Twilight.

"Ash!" No need to yell. "Are you up to helping this town become more organized?"

I raised an eyebrow before asking, "Does a cow produce milk?" She just gave me a smile and that's all I needed. "Lead the way."

With more confidence that I've seen in her all day, we made our way to the crowd of arguing ponies.

"Stop everypony! Stop!" Twilight yelled, but her voice fell to deaf ears.

Hmm, since Spikes no longer here..."EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW!" Immediately, all arguing stopped, everypony turning towards us as I gave them my best death glare. "Now listen up, and listen well. You all are gonna stand there like good little ponies and listen. Do I make myself clear?" They all nodded at a speed that would have made anime characters proud. "Good." I then turned to Twilight who was rubbing her ears from my shout. "They're all yours."

She nodded in appreciation and annoyance before turning her attention to all of the surprised(and scared) ponies. "Listen everyone. I know you all want yo complete your jobs on time, but arguing is no way to go about it. In order for Spring to come we need to work together and to accomplish that, there's one thing we need." At that moment, Spike came back with a clip board and pen. "Organization. And I'm just the pony for the job."

I looked around before speaking up again. "Well, what are you standing around for?" I ignored all the looks they gave me. "Let's get to work. We've got a deadline to meet ponies."

That got them moving. Me, Spike, and Twilight all smiled.

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

The wrap up was a big success. With the help on ponies, Rarity got the help she needed, just enough nest in time. With planning, mapping, and organization, the Ice Scorers were able to skate on the ice, making perfect squares where they'll soon be melted without a problem. With organized groups, ponies shoveled the snow and the parts that were shoveled were plowed and the parts that were plowed were soon planted. With some bells and rope, with a simple pull of a rope, we got multiple animals to wake up and come out of their dens, although Twilight was still scared of the snakes. Once everything was done, Fluttershy signaled a bird cry out, signalling for the Weather Team to start getting rid of the clouds in the sky to let the sunshine in, literally drilling through clouds. Gurran Lagann would be proud. Now with the sunshine warming up the area, ponds and rivers melted into water, leaving only planting to be done. Since Ponyville was still a pretty big place, it took the rest of the day to finish everything up, but by the next day where the Weather Team brought the southern birds back, we had water and nests for them(they better be grateful, lazy bastards), animals were flying around and swimming in the waters, insects were collecting nectar from the grown flowers, in short...

"A job well done." I said, walking up next to Twilight as we both gazed upon the now Winter free Ponyville. Once again, I will say it. Spring is my very favorite season, good to have you here Spring.

"I couldn't agree more." Twilight said, smiling at the results of everyone's hard work.

"I can't believe it." The major said, walking up to us as she and everypony gazed upon the results. "Spring is here! On time! And we have you, Twilight, to thank for it. If it wasn't for your organizing skills, we would still be arguing."

"Hey, don't forget everypony else. They helped out too." I pointed out.

"Ash is right. It was a team effort." Twilight said.

"And since you helped every team, we have an official vest for you." Seriously? A vest? That's all she gets? No trophy, no nothing? Just a simple vest? Though, considering Twilight, she'll accept anyway. "We give you the title: All Team Organizer!" Damn...What a lame title.

I gazed at the vest Twilight was given. It was a mix of every vest with blue on the top, green at the bottom, and tan around the sleeve and zipper. It also came with a sash with all three colors on it with a yellow star on top.

"Gosh, I don't even know what to say. Thank you everypony!" Twilight said. I smiled at Twilight as I garbed my original black cloak. "But I couldn't have done it without my good friend Ash." Wait, what?

I blinked in surprise when everypony's attention was on me. Shit! I don't do good with crowds!

"It was Ash here who helped me realize what I could do to help out. So if anything, much of the credit goes to him as well." Twilight said, handing me the sash which I dumbly took. "Let's give it up for Ash everypony!" Everypony then began to cheer and clap for me. At that moment, I did the only thing I could think of.

I took a step back and hid behind a tree.

"Hey look! He's acting like Fluttershy!" Not helping Rainbow!

I draped the hood over me once everyone began to laugh. Curse my shyness! I thought I got rid of it after all the crazy shit I've been through this year, but I guess not.

"Jokes aside, I hereby declare that Winter...is wrapped up on time!" That announcement was followed by tons of cheering before followed by laughter when Aj commented on the sleeping Spike on the ice. I will not lie, I was also laughing too.

* * *

**(Twilight's House)**

"Dear Princess Celestia, Winter Wrap Up is one of the most special things I've ever been a part of here in Ponyville; it helped me learn to that we all have hidden talents, and if we're patient and diligent, we're sure to find them. And as always with good friendship and teamwork, ponies can accomplish anything!" Twilight looked proudly out the window for learning that lesson today and I couldn't help but smile as I made my way to the two with two mugs of hot chocolate that I made while following the instructions on the cook book. "How's that Spike? ...Spike?"

I laughed a little as I laid the dragon's hot chocolate next to him. After what happened to him, I think he deserves a little hibernation of his own.

"Oh Spike..." Twilight couldn't help but laugh too.

"Can you blame him? He did almost drown in freezing water." I said, handing her a mug of her own before getting the one I made for myself from the table.

"True." Twilight said while taking a sip of the hot drink. "This is pretty good Ash."

"I'm glad to hear that. I wasn't sure it turned out good since this is the first time I made this without packaged ingredients."

"It's just fine." Twilight assured me. "Thanks, and thank you for helping me and the town wrap up Winter."

"It's the least I can do." I said, taking a sip. It's actually not that bad. "You and everypony are allowing me to stay here so the least I can do is help out in a town event." Twilight took a glance at Spike before asking, "So, how long do you think he'll be asleep this time?"

"Probably long enough for me to do all of his chores." I let out an exaggerated sigh. "How I envy him."

Twilight laughed at me while I draped my cloak around the freezing dragon. Don't want him to catch a cold now.

"Hey, Ash..." I turned to Twilight. "Did you mean what you said yesterday? About me being...the 'most intelligent pony in all of Ponyville'; do you really think that?"

I raised an eyebrow at the Unicorn who looked embarrassed asking the question in the first place. I chuckled a bit before saying, "Twilight, I don't think, I _know."_

Twilight's face then went red before she turned away and looked out the window, drinking more of her hot chocolate.

"Twilight? Are you OK?" I asked, concerned. "Do you have e fever or something?" Why in the world was she so red and why was I having the sense of deja vu?

"I'm fine! Perfectly fine!" Twilight said that rather quickly.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion, but decided not to dwell on it, looking out the window with Twilight. Then, a sudden thought came to my head and I asked...

"Hey Twilight."

"Hm?"

"When snow melts, what does it become?"

Twilight was obviously confused, but she answered anyway. "It becomes water."

I made the sound of a buzzer. "Wrong!"

"What!? How am I wrong!?"

"Silly girl. Snow does not become water after it melts..." I turned to her and smiled. "It becomes Spring." Yes! I've always wanted to say that!

Twilight was silent for a moment before she smiled. "That's true. Why didn't I think of that?"

I laughed and soon, Twilight joined in laughing as well.

Truly, this was one good way to start off Spring.

* * *

***Comes out of Portal* Haha! New record! This is by far the longest chapter to date! I feel so accomplished! Anyway, happy early Spring everyone...damn that is weird to say but oh well. I hoped you all enjoyed today's chapter, I know I did and like always, here comes the brohoof.**

***Incoming Brohoof***

**If none of you caught that reference I did in the end, then look it up. This has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. See you fellow readers and bronies next time.**


	12. Pony 12: Blank Flank

**Hello Fanfiction readers! T'is I, Ashbel Longhart, here to bring you the newest chapter to I'm a Pony!? Let me just say that I am so, so, so, so, so sorry that I took so long and my only excuse is blame my life. Last time, we just got done cleaning up Winter...That is still weird to say. Anyway, today, we're gonna be spending the day hanging out with Applebloom and helping her find her Cutie Mark. **

***A portal to Equestria appears* And as always, here's my ride. Cue disclaimer!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. All rights go to Hasbro Studios. I also don't own any songs that may seen familiar to you people. They belong to their respective owners as well. I just own this story and nothing more.)**

**Well fellow bronies, see you on the other side. *******Jumps into the portal*****

* * *

****Friendship 12: Blank Flank****

* * *

****(Twilight's House)****

I gurgled the water in my mouth before spitting it into the sink in front of me. Putting away my toothbrush, and turning the water on to wash away the rinse, I exited the bathroom and entered my room, stopping by my mirror that I got from my Mary Poppins' bag.

I still can't believe it. No wonder I never noticed it. There's really not much to look at. I wonder how the others will react?

A knock on the door made me look away from the mirror.

"Ash, are you in there?" The voice of Twilight called out from behind the door.

"I'm here Twilight." I called back, putting down my cloak and heading to the door. Opening it, I was met with Twilight and asked, "You need something?"

"Well, it's not me who needs something." Twilight said. "It's Applejack."

"Applejack?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion, stepping out of my room and closing it. What in Equestria does the Pony of Honesty want with me?

Making our way down to the library, I saw AJ waiting around until she saw us.

"Hey Ash." AJ greeted.

"Hey Applejack." I greeted back. "Twilight said you needed something from me."

"Yeah, well, you see, you know how my family runs Apple Acres and sells apples to the folks in town?" I nodded, having brought a few apples from her and her family from time to time. "Well, I was supposed to tell Applebloom about today's sale, but forgot to tell her before she left for school." Oh yeah, forgot that they had school here for kids, er fillies, oh you know what I mean. "Could ya go to her and tell about it? I need some extra hooves to help around later and Twilight here says she's got some studying to do."

"Sure, I guess I can do that." I said.

"Thanks Ash, I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it." I said before asking, "And mind telling me where is this school?"

"It's a straight path to the right from Apple Acres. You can't miss it." AJ said.

"Thanks. I'll pick her up later." I said.

"Thank ya kindly Ash." AJ said before she made her way out. "Stop by some time later. I'll give you a discount on some apples."

"I'll hold you to that." I said before AJ left.

"How kind of you, Ash, to do this for Applejack." Twilight said as she went to her usual podium that already had a new book on it for her to read.

I shrugged. "Not like I got anything better to do this afternoon. Besides, it's been a while since I even hang out with the little filly so might as well meet up with her again, see how she's doing."

Twilight just smiled at me before using her magic to open the book. As for me, I headed back to my room to go get ready.

* * *

**(Later)**

Off in the distance, I heard the faint sound of bell ringing. Now that I think about it, today was Episode 12, wasn't it? Which means today AB was going to go crazy on trying to find her Cutie Mark.

In my opinion, I don't see why a Cutie Mark was so important. Sure, it shows what special talent a pony has, but to me, it just gives off the wrong impression. I mean seriously, do these ponies want other ponies to look at their rump?

Calmly walking among the path, I eventually saw what looked like a school one would see back in the old days. As I made my way towards it, small fillies passed by me one by one, all gave me small glances as they passed.

Once I got halfway along the road, I saw in the distance AB with three more ponies.

"We all have them already." A light pink colored pony said. What was her name again? Oh right, Diamond Tiara. "I mean, almost all of us have them already." From her tone alone, I already hate her. "Don't worry you two, you're still totally invited to my Cute-ceañera this weekend." Is it really called that? What are these ponies; part Spanish? "

"It's going to be amazing." Tiara's friend, Silver Spoon I think her name was, said.

"It's a party celebrating me and my fantastic Cutie Mark. How can it not be?" Well, considering the host is a nothing but a brat, I can think of a lot of things.

Tiara and her friend then proceeded to do some kind of special hoof shake. "Fab-Fab! Sugar Love Rump!"

I rolled my eyes as I walked towards small group of fillies.

"See you this weekend." Spoon(I refuse to call her Silver, that be mocking Silver from Pokemon Adventure/Special) said as both girls finished by calling both AB and her friend, "Blank Flanks!"

Angry at how they were treating AB and her friend, I got in the girls paths and 'accidentally' bumped into them.

"Hey! Watch where you're-" They were silenced immediately when I gave them my death glare. They yelled in fright before running away.

Feeling satisfied, I turned off the death glare and turned to AB and her friend. "Hey Applebloom."

"Ash?" AB said, probably surprised to see me. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to remind you about selling apples today with your sis." I said. "Applejack came by earlier and asked for me to deliver the info."

"Oh, thanks." AB said.

I felt a pair of eyes on me and turned to see AB's friend staring at me.

"Applebloom, who is this?" AB's friend asked. What was her name again? I think it started with a T.

"This is Ash, he's a friend." AB explained. "Ash, meet my friend Twist. Twist, meet my friend Ash." So her names Twist, good to know.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Ash Heart." I said, extending a hoof a for a hoof-shake.

"Twist." Twist simply said, accepting my hoof before asking, "Are you blind?"

"I'm not blind!" My yelling scared Twist who hid behind AB. This running gag is starting to annoy me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I just get mad when ponies ask that question."

"Don't worry Twist, Ash's a good pony." AB assured her friend. And what do you mean by good pony? What am I, five?

"So, how was school today?" I asked, finding myself walking with the two fillies. I sounded like mom when I asked that question.

"It was OK." AB said, but I caught the tone of sadness in her voice.

"Applebloom, did something happen?" I asked, my tone not taking no for an answer.

Seeing that I wasn't gonna take no for an answer, AB told me what had happened in class, being made fun of just because she didn't have a Cutie Mark.

"So you were laughed at in class for not having a Cutie Mark." I summarized. Are Cutie Marks really that important?

"It's not fair. It's just not fair." AB said, kicking a pebble out of the way.

"Now now Applebloom, no need to get so worked up." I said. "Everypony get's their own Cutie Mark eventually. Isn't that right, Twist?"

"That's right." Twist said.

"But I don't want one _eventually!_ I want one right now!"

"Are Cutie Marks really that important?" Both fillies stopped and looked at me weirdly when I said that. "What? Did say something?"

"'Are Cutie Marks really that important?'" AB repeated. "Of course they're important! A pony wouldn't be a pony without one!"

"Care to explain then?" I asked.

Twist was the one to explain. "A Cutie Mark shows a pony's special talent. It's what tells others what makes that certain pony special and is a sign of maturity for all ponies."

I raised an eyebrow in amusement. To think that those tattoos were signs of maturity. Then what does that make me then?

"You know, I've been wondering something." AB said. "Why are you always hiding your Cutie Mark behind that cloak of yours?"

I looked down at my cloak. As I had mentioned before, the cloak was long enough to cover my rump where a pony's Cutie Mark was located.

"I'm not really hiding it." I said. "The cloak's just that long." We then finally made it back to Apple Acres. "Look, if you're so worried about getting a Cutie Mark, why don't you talk to your sis about it."

"Yeah, I guess I can do that." AB said. "Bye Twist."

"Bye Applebloom." Twist said as AB went into the house.

"Do you need me to take you home." I asked.

"Nah, I'm good." Twist insisted.

"Well, if you say so." I said. "It was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too, Mr. Heart."

"Call me Ash. Mister makes me sound old." And it was true. It did make me sound old.

After that, we both went our separate ways. Before leaving, I threw one last look at the barn before heading back to Twilight's. Knowing my luck so far, I'll probably get mixed into today's events.

* * *

**(Later)**

And what do you know. Not to far, I saw AJ and AB at their Apple Stand selling apples. I was here for some grocery shopping so might as well get some apples.

"Get your delicious, nutritious apples here!" AJ shouted to passing by ponies as AB was balancing a green apple on her head.

"Delicious and nutritious! And so many other uses!" AB said, eating the whole apple in one bite. "You can eat'em-" That's the most obvious thing to do with an apple. "Play with them-" Apples are not meant to be played with. They're meant for cooking and eating and what are you doing with that badminton racket!?

Whoa! I ducked under pieces and juices of apples. Apples are not birdies AB!

"Create fine art for your home with them!" Oooh, I feel bad for that painter. He just wanted to paint dammit!

"You have to be crazy not to buy some!" No, the ponies would have to be crazy to even buy those apples after all those advertisements you did.

AJ pulled AB back before she could cause more chaos. "Hehe, she's so creative!"

"You sir!" Faster than AJ can say "Hey!" AB dashed up to an Earth Pony with an Hourglass Cutie Mark. If I didn't know any better, I'd say pony was the Doctor. "You wanna buy some apples?"

"Uh, no thanks."

AB didn't give up though as she appeared from another stand, surprising the pony. "Why not?"

"I, uh, have plenty at home." The pony backed away only to back into AB.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure."

"You're pretty sure, but you're not absolutely, positively, super-duper sure, are ya?" Okay AB, I think you're freaking out the pony. Not that I'm complaining, this shits funny as hell.

"I-If I buy some apple, will you please leave me alone?" the pony asked.

"Alright!" AB cheered. You really shouldn't be happy about that, even if it is for business.

The pony quickly gave AJ a couple of coins, took an apple and dashed off as fast as it can to get away from the yellow filly.

"You forgot your change!" AJ shouted.

"Trust me Applejack, change is the last thing on his mind right now." I said as I walked up to the two.

"Oh! Ash! Didn't see you there."

"I came for the discounted apples you promised for me." I said, reminding her of the promise she made to me this morning.

"Got it. All green, right?"

I nodded. "Yes please."

"All green?" AB asked as AJ placed five green apples into the bag I brought. "Isn't sour?"

"Ash here has a strange fondness for things that are sour." AJ explained as she handed me and the bag and I gave her the appropriate amount of money.

"So, what's going on here?" I asked.

"We're here to sell some apples and get me my Cutie Mark." AB explained.

I raised an eyebrow to AJ who just shrugged.

"What does my Cutie mark look like?" AB asked, walking in circles to check if a Cutie Mark has appeared. "A shopping bag full of apples?" I glanced at the bag I had in my hoof. "A satisfied costumer eating an apple?" That would be a weird Cutie Mark which I'm pretty sure no one wants.

"Maybe I gotta increase my sales figures first." AB thought out loud before walking up to a pony who was checking at some apples and shouted, "You touch it, you buy it! We take cash or credit." They have credit cards here?

"I'm sorry ma'mam!" AJ tried to apologize to the costumer, but now scared of the little filly, the pony dashed away. "Ma'am!"

"Uh, Applejack?" I tapped her shoulder to get her attention before pointing towards AB who was stuffing apples into a random pony's sack.

"Applebloom! You can't just-!"

But the little filly wasn't listening. "That'll be four bits."

"I didn't put those in my bag."

"Likely story." AB said. "Four bits lady!"

"Applebloom!" I covered AB's mouth and dragged her aside as AJ apologized to the customer. "I'm sorry about her, she's new." She then grabbed some apples and threw them into the bag. "Here, take these. No charge."

...

"And these."

...

"And these."

"Well, she's not gonna be need any apples anytime soon." I commented as I watched the pony walk away with two sack fulls of apples plus bucket.

"Y'all come back now, ya hear?" I highly doubt that the pony will be coming back for a while now, AJ.

"What?" AB asked when AJ gave her a look.

"Sorry little sis, but your apple selling days are over."

Before AB could even say, "What!?" AJ took away the apron AB had on.

"But how else am I gonna get my Cutie Mark!?"

Instead of answering, AJ said, "Home. Now."

AB just gave AJ a mean look.

AJ sighs before speaking. "Listen sugar cube, I know it's hard to wait for your very own Cutie Mark, but you just can't force it. Besides, you're not that grown up yet. Ain't there any other fillies in your class without one?"

"There's her friend, Twist." I said to help.

"See?" AJ said. "You think you'll feel better better if you went to the part with her?"

"Uh huh." AB said quietly.

"Well, there you go." AJ said. "Bet you and Twist will have a great time together. Now run along and find your friend."

"You sure you don't want me to stick around until the end of the market?" AB asked.

"Hey!" I turned and saw a pony holding up the racket AB had used. "Who's been using my racket?!"

"Yeah, I'm sure." AJ said as I quickly waved off AB to go before somepony ratted AB out.

"Sorry ya had to see that, Ash."

"It's okay, Applejack." I waved off before taking my leave. "Thanks for the apples."

"Come back again."

* * *

**(Twilight's House)**

"Hmm..." I mutter to myself as I read off the book on Cutie Marks, a glass of water right next to me.

"What're you reading?" Looking up from my book, I saw that Twilight was the one who had asked the question.

"I'm reading about Cutie Marks."

"Let me guess, your kind doesn't have Cutie Marks?" I nodded. She must have gotten used to knowing that there will be a lot of things that are different from magical ponies and normal human beings. "So, why are you reading about Cutie Marks?"

"Well, Applebloom's been trying to find her Cutie Mark cause she was teased by a classmate about not having one." I explained, turning to page of the book. "In my option, I fail to see the importance of said Mark and don't try to explain it to me." I quickly said when I saw Twilight open her mouth which she closed soon after.

"Hey, isn't that Applebloom?" I looked up from my book and saw Twilight looking out the window. Turning, I saw Applebloom herself...with a dark cloud over her? The fuck?

"Excuse me for a bit." I said, setting down the book before getting back up.

"Think you'll need an umbrella?"

I thought about it for a sec before shaking my head and left the house, going after AB who had stopped at a Well not too far from here.

"Applebloom!" I called out to the filly who heard me.

"Oh, hey Ash." AB mutters before going silent. I think I now see the reason for this cloud.

"Whoa." I looked up and saw Rainbow Dash sticking her head out of the cloud. "Looks like somepony's got a dark cloud hanging over her head." You think? "Let me do something about that." Thanks to her powers as a Pegasus, Rainbow had no problem moving aside the cloud. "There. Now, what's the matter kid?"

Getting up, AB takes in a big breath before speaking. "There's a Cute-ceañera this afternoon and everypony in my class will be there and all of their Cutie Marks and I want to get my Cutie Mark but I'm no good at selling apples, but I really want to go to the party, but how can I go to the party when I don't have my Cutie Mark which my big sister says I'm gonna get eventually, but...I Want It Now!"

She said all that really fast, yet somehow I was still able to follow.

"Cutie Mark? I can get you a Cutie Mark in a snap!" Wait, what?

I gave Rainbow a questioning look as AB said, "But Applejack said that these things take time. I have to just wait for it to happen."

"Why wait for something to happen when you can make it happen?" While I agree with you, Rainbow, I don't think that saying can apply here.

"But, Applejack said that-"

"Hey. Who're you gonna listen to?" Rainbow asked. "Applejack? Or the pony who was first in her class to get her Cutie Mark?"

"Oh boy..." I mutter under my breath.

"I've always liked flying and all, but I was going no where in a hurry. It wasn't until my very first race that I discovered a serious need for speed." Like Sonic? She then showed off her Cutie Mark. "And Chazam! This sweet baby appeared as fast as lightning."

"I have a bad feeling about this." I mutter as AB looked like she had found her solution which wasn't it. Might as well see how this turns out.

* * *

**(Minutes Later)**

I watched as AB was doing push-ups pony style while wearing a headband as Rainbow watched, her hair combed back with a headband of her own and whistle.

"That's right! Stretch out those legs! Gotta be nice and lose!" Rainbow said before turning to me. "Tell me again why you're here?"

"I got nothing better to do, so I might as well see what you have in store for Applebloom." I said.

The Pony of Loyalty just shrugged before going back to AB. "The key here is to try as many things as possible as quickly as possible. One of them is bound to lead to your Cutie Mark. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready!"

"I said, are you ready!?"

"I'm ready!"

Well, let's see how badly this turns out.

* * *

**(Activity#1: Juggling)**

"Juggling! Go!" Rainbow blew her whistle to signal AB to start juggling.

I'll say this much, she can juggle more than I can. She started out good, but slipped and messed up. I crossed out Juggling off the list Rainbow had given me.

* * *

**(Activity#2: Hang Gliding)**

"This is really dangerous, you know that?" I said to the Pegasus next to me.

"She'll be fine." Rainbow waved off my concern before blowing her whistle again. "Hang Gliding! Go!"

AB, who looked liked some sort of flyer back in the old days, ran with a glider on her back. But she then tripped on a rock and flipped, skidding to a stop before the edge of the cliff.

Well, at least I can cross out Hang Gliding.

* * *

**(Activity#3: Karate-wait, what?)**

How the fuck does this make any sense? And when did I put on a karate outfit?

"Karate! Go!"

"Hiyah!" AB immediately started with a flying kick, but when she connected with the punching bag, it looked like she kicked a wall of steel.

I crossed out Karate, wondering how this world knew that I was a brown belt.

* * *

**(Activity#4: Kite Flying)**

At least this one makes sense.

"Kite Flying! Go!"

AB started out good and it looked like things were doing great, but then the kite lost altitude and feel to the ground, the wings destroyed.

I crossed out Kite Flying.

* * *

**(Activity#5: Ultra Pony Roller Derby)**

Basically, Roller Skating.

"Ultra Pony Roller Derby! Go!"

I watched as AB skated along the track and why the hell is she being chased!?

Fortunately, or unfortunately, I really don't know, AB tripped, started to spin, causing the three ponies that were chasing her to crash into one another as AB skated out fine.

I crossed out the strangely named sport.

* * *

**(Minutes Later)**

After doing a couple more activities, we rested under a tree as Rainbow checked the list.

"We tried that one, we tried that one, tried that one..."

"Here, have some water." I said, offering AB some water I got from my Mary Poppins' bag.

"Thanks Ash." AB said, but before she could even get one sip in, the sound of giggling reached out ears.

Turning, I saw none other than Diamond Tiara and Spoon(I still refuse to call her Silver) walking with a giant present box on top of Tiara.

"You're new outfit is like, perfect for the party." Spoon commented.

AB gasped and quickly hid behind a bush, throwing away the glass of water I gave her which I quickly caught.

"I know. It totally shows off my new Cutie Mark." Tiara said.

"I love being special." Trust me little brat, you're not that special.

"Can you imagine how embarrassing it must be to be...not special?" I can imagine. Most of the human race isn't special, or, if one looked at it differently, everyone is special in their own way.

"I don't even want to like think about it." What is with girls and putting likes in their sentences?

"I'm doomed! Doomed!" That's one way of putting it. "I'll never find something I'm good at!"

"Don't you think you're exaggerating a bit?" I asked.

"You look like you'd be good at eating cupcakes." Holy Shit! Pinkie Pie, where did you come from!?

"Eating cupcakes?" Oh no. I know that look.

"Eating cupcakes?" Even Rainbow doesn't sound sure of it.

"Eating cupcakes!" Pinkie Pie said.

AB turned to Rainbow and said, "I really appreciate all your help, Rainbow Dash. You're a really great coach and I really learned a lot from you, and I'm sure I can learn a lot from ya," Then why the hell are you backing away? "But I got cupcakes to eat! See you at the Cute-ceañera!"

"This cannot end well." I commented before following. "It was great hanging around with you, Rainbow Dash. See you at the party."

* * *

**(Sugar Cube Corner)**

The minute I stepped into the house, Pinkie was singing. Fuck! And who the hell is playing music!? Is it TV power again!?

_All you have to do is take a cup of flour, add it to the mix!_

Might as well as jot some notes down. I'm kinda curious on how to make cupcakes.

_Now just take a little of something sweet, not sour, a bit of salt, just a pinch! _

_Baking these sweets is such a cinch! Add a teaspoon of vanilla! And a little more and you count to four and you'll never get your filla!_

I doubt counting to four is all I need to do for cupcakes.

_Cupcakes! So sweet and tasty! Cupcakes! Don't be to hasty! Cupcakes! __Cupcakes-__Cupcakes-__Cupcakes! _

Okay, I will not lie, that was kind of catchy.

"Did you just make that up on the spot?" I asked.

"Oh! Hey Ash! Didn't see you there." Pinkie Pie said.

"What's going on?"

"We're making cupcakes!" Yeah, I kinda figured AB.

"Do you want to help us, Ash?" Pinkie asked, handing me a cooking hat.

I thought for a sec before shrugging, taking the hat and putting it on. "Yolo."

"Huh?" Both ponies said in confusion.

"Yolo. You only live once." I explained. "I've never baked cupcakes before so might as well go with the flow."

"Oh. Okay. Then let's get started!" Pinkie said before we began baking.

* * *

**(Minutes Later)**

Who knew making cupcakes could be so dangerous!?

I ducked as batter splattered on the wall while eating the cupcakes I made which took about three or four tries to get it right. Not as good as Pinkie's, but still good nonetheless.

"Oh! Those look much better than the last batch." Pinkie said as AB got out her tenth batch. Pinkie tried some, prompting AB to try some which she quickly regretted.

"Guess I'm not cut out to be a baker either." AB said sadly. "I just have to face it. I'm gonna have a Blank Flank forever!"

Before I could say otherwise, Pinkie said, "What about that?"

Looking, I saw some flour on AB's flank.

"What about what? Is there something on my flank? Is there? Is there? Is there?" To check, AB went to a knocked over bowl which was still somehow clean enough to show off a reflection. Seriously, what do they use to clean stuff? We humans can use some.

AB gasped. "A Cutie Mark! It's a...a measuring cup? No, a mixing bowl? No, are those cupcakes? A tower of cupcakes maybe?"

AB's happy mood was then blown away, quite literally, when Pinkie blew away the flour on her.

"Flour! It's flour! Yay! I guessed it!" Pinkie cheered. "What game do you want to play next? Please say bingo, please say bingo!"

'Why bingo?' I thought.

"Whoa!" Turning, we all saw Twilight at the door. "What's been going on around here?"

"Cupcakes Twilight. Cupcakes." Was all I said, eating my last one. Probably should have saved one for her to see her opinion about them.

"We've been making cupcakes, Twilight." Pinkie said, offering her a plate full of failed cupcakes. "Want to try one?"

"No thank you." Twilight said. "Not that they don't look...delicious."

"Just so you know, those are not mine." I said.

"Twilight! You have to help me!" AB said to the Pony of Magic.

"What's the matter?"

Ab takes in a breath before speaking. "Tiara's Cute-ceañera is today and everypony in my class will be there and all of their Cutie Marks and I wanna get my Cutie Mark, but I'm no good at selling apples, or Hang Gliding, or making cupcakes, but I want to go to party, but how can I go to the party if I don't have my Cutie Mark which Pinkie Pie says you just can't make appear, but I need it to appear...Right Now!"

...Somehow, I was still able to follow.

"Uh...I don't follow." I don't blame you.

"Basically, she wants to have her Cutie Mark right away so she can go to Tiara's Cute-ceañera." I summarized.

"Is this about the thing you told me earlier?" I nodded before she turned back to the little filly. "How can I help you?"

"You can use your magic to make my Cutie Mark appear!" I'm pretty sure it doesn't work like that.

Twilight shook her head. "Oh no, Applebloom. A Cutie Mark is something a pony has to discover for herself."

"Please Twilight. Just try." AB begged.

"I'm sorry, but-"

"Oh please please please please please~!"

"Alright! Alright!"

"Oh thank you! Thank you!"

"Oh boy..." I mutter.

Twilight's horned glowed and in an instant, a cart full of apples appeared on AB's flank.

"Yay! I knew you could do it!"

But then it disappeared.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I told you-"

"Try again! Try again!"

Twilight looked towards me and I just shrugged. Don't look at me, you're the one with magic.

Twilight sighs before she tries again. This time, a kite appeared but then vanished as fast as it first appeared. Then cupcakes appeared, and then a teddy bear, and then a tricycle, many more after that, but they all disappeared as soon as they first appeared.

"Twilight! Stop!" I said, seeing the unicorn was now panting from exhaustion.

"Told you that not even magic can make a Cutie Mark appear before it's time." Twilight said after regaining some energy.

"It's hopeless! Hopeless!"

"Now don't say that." I said. "Nothing's hopeless unless you try."

"Then I'll just won't go to the party." AB said as she walked out of the kitchen. "I can't go. Everyone will just laugh at me and make fun of me and call me names! It'll be the worst night of my life!"

"I'm sure it won't be as bad as all that." Twilight said.

"Forget it. There's no way I'm going to that party."

"Uh...Applebloom." I tapped her shoulder, getting her attention before gesturing to the entire room which was in fact, the place of the party. There were decorations everywhere and presents and music was playing in the background. What are the chances of that?

AB started wide eyed in horror before hiding behind-is that a chocolate pony!?

Looking to make sure nopony was looking, I took a bite out of the chocolate pony and man was it good!

"How could I have forgotten the time? How could I have forgotten Pinkie Pie was hosting the party?" If it's Pinkie Pie, then you should always know she's going to be hosting a party, if not every party, in Ponyville. "How could I have forgotten it was at Sugar Cube Corner?"

"Don't forget your party hat! Forgettty forgetersen!" Pinkie said, placing a party hat on top of me and AB's head. I really don't need one.

"I have to get out of here before anypony sees me." AB said before she began weaving and hiding behind anything that could hide her from sight.

While she does that, I will have some of this cake-hey!

Before I could get a slice, Snails came in and took a huge bite. So much for cake.

"Hey! It's my Cute-ceañera! I'm supposed to get the first bite!"

Well, can't eat cake. Might as well get some punch-holy!

Right before my eyes, the table along with the punch got up and crept towards the door. Must be AB.

"Some party, huh." Twilight said, making her way to me.

"I rather not be here really." I said.

"Right. You get nervous in parties."

"I've been getting better...somewhat."

"Right..." Hey! What's with that look? "So, while we're on the subject of Applebloom's quest for her Cutie Mark, I've been wondering something."

Oh? "What is it?"

"Well, since you being turned into a pony and all, I'm kind of wondering what kind of Cutie Mark you have." Twilight said. "I never really got the chance to check when we first met and that cloak of yours is always covering your flank so I was wondering if I can see it."

"...So what you're saying is that you want to look at my ass."

Twilight blushed scarlet. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"But you were implying it." I smirked.

Before Twilight could even throw a retort, the music suddenly stopped. Turning, we saw that AB had bumped into the Record Player with her rump sticking out. That could give off the wrong impression.

"Oh no..." I said as soon as I heard the laughing voice of Tiara and her friend, Spoon.

"Wow. That is an amazing Cutie Mark," Spoon said as she and Tiara laughed.

"Nice try, Blank Flank!" The girls laughed as everypong started to mutter.

Okay, that's it! I'm gonna-!

"You got a problem with Blank Flanks!?" Wait, who said that?

Turning, I saw two ponies coming out of the punch bowl table. Hey! Those are Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle! The other two members of the Cutie Crusaders!

"I said, you got a problem with Blank Flanks!?" Scootaloo said.

"The problem is that she's totally not special." Spoon said.

Time to make my move.

"OBJECTION!"

**(BGM: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney OST: Objection!)**

I'm pretty sure everypony jumped in surprise when they heard me as I stepped out of the crowd and seriously! Who the hell is playing Phoenix Wright!? The two fillies must have remembered the glare I gave them this morning for they stepped back when they saw me. "You say that she's not special? I'm inclined to disagree."

"What do you mean?" Tiara asked.

"It means that she's full of potential!" Sweetie Belle said as she and Scootlaoo walked over to AB's side.

"It means she can be great at anything!" Scootloo said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." I said. "Let me ask you something. What's my favorite number?"

Everypony was probably confused at why I asked a random question like that, so I answered.

"It's the number zero." I said. "The reason is because while the number zero is nothing, its potential can become anything. When you add one with zero, you get one. When you add one hundred to zero, you get one hundred. It's potential is endless. And that saying applies to Applebloom here." Thank you Persona 3. You shall forever be one of my favorite games ever.

Sweetie and Scootaloo nodded at my explanation.

"That's right. She can be a great scientist, or an amazing artist, or a famous writer." Sweetie said. "Should could even be major of Ponyville if she wanted!" Okay, now that's setting the bar up high, don't you think.

"And she's not stuck at being stuck up like you two!" Oh! Burn bitch! Burn!

**(BGM End)**

Everypony laughed at Scootaloo's comment, all except Spoon and Tiara.

"Hey! This is my party! Why are you three on her side!?" Tiara asked.

The two fillies answers were to show off their flanks which were blank.

AB gasped. "You two don't have any Cutie Marks either!? I thought I was the only one!"

"We thought we were the only two." Scootaloo said.

"I for one think you are three very lucky fillies." Twilight said, making her way over.

"Lucky? How can they be lucky?" Tiara asked.

"They still get to experience the thrill of discovering who they really are and what they're meant to be." Twilight said.

"I second that." I said.

"And they got all the time in the world to figure it out." AJ said. When did she get here? "Not just in the afternoon."

"All the time in the world, huh." I said. "Hopefully, they'll have more success than me."

"What do you mean, Ash?" AB asked as everypony turned to me.

I simply smirked before turning and lifted up my cloak to reveal...nothing.

Everypony gasped in shock.

"Ash! You...You don't have Cutie Mark either!?" AB said.

"You're a full grown pony, and yet you don't have a Cutie Mark!?" AJ said, her expression matching everpony here.

I shrugged and put down my cloak. "That's right. Am I bothered by it? Not really. I really don't care about having a Cutie Mark really. Sure, I may get to know what my special talent is, but I don't want to show it off in front of hundreds of ponies. Well, that's my opinion at least." I then walked over to the soon to be Cutie Crusaders and said, "You three have all the time in the world. Have patience and you'll get your Cutie Mark someday. If it's one thing about the world I know, it's that it rewards those who wait patiently."

They all smiled at me as I turned back to the crowd. "What're you all looking at? Let's get this party rolling!"

That seemed to snap everypony out of it as the music turned back on soon after as fillies surrounded AB.

* * *

**(Minutes Later)**

Ponies danced all around the dance floor as me and the three fillies were at a table. Really, the three forced me to join them.

"So I was thinking..." AB began. "Now that we're friends, I mean, we are friends, right?"

"How can they not be?" I said. "You three have no Cutie Marks and those two," I pointed at Tiara and Spoon who were sulking at the moment, "Drive you three crazy."

"Totally crazy." Sweetie added as the three laughed.

"Well, now that we're friends, what if the four of us work together to find out who we really are and who we're supposed to be?" Wait, four? Did I hear that right?

I pointed to myself.

"Yes, you too Ash." AB said. "You don't have a Cutie Mark like us so we're all gonna work together to help each other out."

Me. A part of the Cutie Crusaders. What form of magic made this possible!?

"Oh! We can form our own secret society!" Sweetie suggested.

"I'm liking this idea!" Scootaloo said.

"If we're gonna form a secret society, we need a name first." I said. I can't believe I'm actually taking part in this conversation.

"You're right. We do need a name." AB said. "Anypony got any ideas?"

"The Cutie Mark Four?" I crossed my arms into an X.

"The Cute-tastically Fantastic?" I'm pretty sure we'd get sued for relating to the Fantastic 4 so no. Another X.

"How about...The Cutie Mark Crusaders!?" There's the name.

"And we have a winner!" I said.

"It's perfect!" Scootaloo said.

"This is gonna be so great!" Sweetie Belle said.

"We're gonna be unstoppable!" I wouldn't go that far AB. "Why don't we make Ash here the Leader of our new society?" Wait, what?

I pointed to myself and AB nodded.

"You're the oldest one here without a Cutie Mark, Ash. So I think you should lead us." AB explained.

"I'm down with it." Scootlaoo said.

"Yeah. Sounds great." Sweetie said.

I waved my hooves in denial. "Oh no! I'm not leader material girls."

"C'mon Ash. You'll do fine." AB insisted. "Please?"

Ugh. She said please. I sighed before saying, "Fine. I'll be the leader." The girls cheer after that. Seriously, what form of magic did this?

"What do you say we celebrate with some of these delicious cupcakes?" Shit! Not the cupcakes!

"Not the cupcakes!" Nice save AB! "Trust me."

"Let's see if they're any cookies!" Sweetie suggested.

"You girls go ahead. I've had my fair share of sweets today." I said.

"If you say so." AB said. "C'mon girls! Let's go find those cookies!"

I watched as the girls walked away with a small smile on my face.

"Isn't that cute." I turned and saw Twilight carrying two cups of punch and handed one to me. "You're the leader of such an adorable group."

"I'm telling you right now, they forced me into the position."

"Really? It looked like to me that they had a pretty easy time getting you to be the leader." She chuckled when I avoided eye contact and instead drank my-wait a minute. Didn't someone drink from the punch bowl earlier? ...I'm just gonna set this aside.

"You really surprised everypony here." Twilight said. "Even I didn't expect you to have no Cutie Mark."

"It was a surprise to me too when I discovered the lack of the Mark." I said. "I made the discovery only a few days back."

"Is that why you weren't in the library those few days ago? Were you trying stuff out to see what your special talent was?"

I nodded. "I did about anything I could think of, but got nothing." I did those things mostly out of curiosity, not because I wanted one.

"Well, maybe you'll discover who you're meant to be with the help of those three girls." Twilight said, gesturing to the Cutie Crusaders who were laughing at Scootaloo when she failed to catch a cookie with her mouth. It's harder than it looks my dear.

"Well, a toast to the newly formed Cutie Crusaders." Twilight said before she drank her punch.

"Twilight, you might want to spit that out." She gave out a noise of confusion. "A pony drank out of the punch bowl earlier." I laughed when Twilight quickly spitted out her drink.

"Warn me next time!"

"And not see you funny expression? I'll think I'll pass." I chuckled even as Twilight slightly glared at me.

Well, I can definitely say today has been eventful. Now that I'm actually the leader of the Cutie Crusaders, I wonder what the future holds for me? Guess I'll find out eventually.

* * *

***Comes out of Portal* I can't believe that actually fucking happened. Me, the leader of the Cutie Crusaders. Well, I guess that's what happens when you reveal that you have no Cutie Mark. **

**Bet you guys didn't expect that, did you? Don't worry, I already have an idea for my own Cutie Mark so don't worry. I mostly did this so I could hang out with the Cutie Crusaders cause seriously people, they're adorable. Again, I am sorry for being gone for so long so I hope this chapter was enough to make you all happy. Next time, we shall enter a race...joy. Like always before I go, here comes the brohoof.**

***Incoming Brohoof***

**This has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. See guys next time.**


	13. Pony 13: The Autumn Race

**Hello Fanfiction readers and bronies! Ashbel Longhart here to bring you another chapter of my adventures in Equestria. After about a month, I am finally back! Last time, I revealed that I had no Cutie Mark, Dun-Dun-DUN! Not only that, but that also made me the Leader of the Cutie Crusaders. Seriously, what form of magic made this possible. Oh right, author magic. **

*******A portal to Equestria appears* Geez, can't get a moment to myself in this story. Cue disclaimer!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. All rights go to Hasbro Studios. I also don't own any songs that may seen familiar to you people. They belong to their respective owners as well. I just own this story and nothing more.)**

**See you on the other side! *******Jumps into the portal*****

* * *

****Friendship 13: The Autumn Race****

* * *

****(Twilight's House)****

"And this is..."

"Fried Rice."

"Why is it brown? Is it chocolate?"

"No Spike, it's not chocolate. It's rice."

"I've never seen anything like this before." Twilight said, looking at the fried rice I cooked with curiosity. "Where did you get it?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I said, glancing at my Mary Poppins' bag.

"So, what is rice anyway?" Spike asked.

"Rice is the seed of the grass species Oryza sativa or Oryza glaberrima."

"What?" Both asked in confusion.

"Asian or African rice." I translated. "Rice is a cereal grain and is the most widely consumed staple food for a large part of my world."

"So people from your world eat this stuff?" Spike asked.

I nodded. "That's right. What you see here is one way to cook rice, fried rice. Basically, it's steam rice stir-fried in wok, a versatile round-bottomed cooking vessel, mix with things like eggs and vegetables which I did. Go ahead, try it."

Twilight and Spike looked at one another before they took a spoonful into their mouths, their eyes immediately widening.

"Wow! This is good!" Spike said as he dug in.

"I agree with Spike. This taste amazing." Twilight said, eating at a slower pace than Spike.

"It's not that good." I said. I tasted it myself and it's not as good as my mom's. "But I'm glad you like it."

"Why did you cook this for us?" Twilight asked.

"I was feeling a little home sick so I thought I cook something from my world. I wasn't gonna eat it by myself, so I decided to make some for you two as well. It's the least I can do for letting me stay here."

"Oh Ash, you didn't have to cook for us." Twilight said. "You're already a big help around the library."

I simply shrugged. "Meh. I already cooked the thing so might as well enjoy it while it's still warm."

*KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!*

Before I could even take a bite out of my own plate, their was a knock at the door.

"I wonder who could that be?" Twilight thought out loud as we all went to the door. Opening it, we were met with both AJ and Rainbow Dash. "Applejack? Rainbow Dash?"

"Hey Twilight. Hey Ash." Rainbow greeted.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked.

"Well, we'd like to ask a favor of you two." AJ said.

Both me and Twilight just looked at each other in confusion.

* * *

**(Minutes Later)**

"So, you two are doing what now?" Twilight asked as Rainbow was busy stretching.

"An Iron-"

"An Iron Pony Competition."

"See, we've set up a butch of events to decide which one of us is-"

"The most athletic pony ever!"

"...And we're here to..."

"Uh...I don't know." Rainbow admitted. "Why are they here?"

"Let me guess." I said as Spike stood on my back. "You want us to be judges and keep score." The minute AJ mentioned this Iron Pony Competition, I knew that today was Episode 13.

"Yep." AJ said.

"Well then, keep your eyes peeled and record my awesomeness for the history books!" Yeah, not gonna happen Rainbow.

* * *

**(Minutes Later)**

After both ponies were ready, we were now at some sort of circus ground or some kind of fair.

"Hello everypony and welcome to the first annual Iron Pony Competition!" Who died and made you announcer, Spike?

"Uh, who are you talking too?" Twilight asked.

"Uh...Them!" Wait, what?

Turning, I saw the rest of the Mane 6 making their way over. When did AJ and Rainbow tell them about this?

"Let the games begin!" Hey! Don't stand on my head! Seriously, one minute you ride on Twilight, and the next you ride on me. Make up your mind dragon!

"Alright, whose going first?" Twilight asked.

"I am." AJ said as she got into position.

* * *

**(Event# 1: Barrel Weave)**

The first event was seeing how fast a pony could get to the finish line while weaving through barrels.

"Ready, set, go!" Spike started the timer just as AJ took off.

AJ weaved through the barrels at a very fast pace, but she bumped into a barrel just before she crossed the finish line.

"Time?" I asked.

"Seventeen seconds." Spike said.

"You're kidding?" AJ asked. "That brakes my record from last years Rodeo.

"But, you got a five second penalty for touching the barrel." Spike added.

"Nuts and shoes!" AJ said, kicking a rock. "Still, that's twenty two seconds. Not too shabby." I then noticed Rainbow looking nervous. That's new. "Hey, don't be nervous. Remember, it's all in good fun. Now get on up there."

"Ready, set, go!" Whoa! Me, Twilight, and Spike were nearly knocked off our feet the minute Rainbow took off. Leaving a trail of rainbow, Rainbow weaved through the barrels expertly, not touching a single barrel as she crossed the finish line.

"Woo! That was some fancy hoofwork there, Rainbow!" AJ complimented as Rainbow made her way towards us.

"Thanks." Rainbow said, out of breath. "But, I couldn't have been as fast as you."

"What was the time on that, Spike?" AJ asked.

"Eighteen seconds!"

Both ponies gasped. "Eighteen seconds!? Rainbow, are you sure you're not secretly a rodeo pony?" I doubt it.

"Rainbow Dash wins the Barrel Weave!" Twilight announced as Fluttershy gave Rainbow her score.

Rainbow: 1/AJ: 0

"I can't believe I won!"

"Yeah, well, don't go getting used to it."

* * *

**(Event#2: High Striker)**

The second event was a High Striker, those things you see at carnivals except this time, there were no hammers.

Rainbow went first this time as AJ was resting by a tree. Bucking the target, the weight went up and struck the bell at the top, making everypony praise her-wait a minute. Where did these other ponies come from!?

"Mighty respectable." AJ said before spitting out a piece of hay she had in her mouth. "But let me show you how it's really done."

I couldn't help, but chuckle as AJ was making her way up.

"What's so funny?" Twilight asked.

"Nothing. It's just that AJ's already won this." I said as AJ bucked the target so hard, she destroyed it, sending both the weight and bell flying. That could hurt someone when it falls.

"Years of apple bucking." AJ said to a gawking Rainbow, bucking an apple tree and causing apples to fall on Rainbow.

Rainbow: 1/AJ: 1

* * *

**(Event# 3: Bronco Buck)**

When did AJ's family get here?

"Why me?" I salute you, Cowboy Spike.

"Go!"

I watched with Twilight as AJ tried and sent Spike flying. After a few more tries, he was sent into a pile of hay.

"Ouch." Spike said, spitting out some hay. Suddenly, the hay fell apart to reveal Rainbow. When did she get into there?

"Ready for another pony ride?"

"No!"

"Go!" Apparently, Twilight thinks otherwise.

In just five seconds, Rainbow sent Spike flying.

"Rainbow Dash wins the Bronco Buck!"

Rainbow: 2/AJ: 1

* * *

**(Event# 4: Rope Tying)**

Seriously! Where the hell did these ponies come from!?

"Crowds getting bigger." I said as I watched the audience cheer.

"Indeed it is." Twilight said as she watched the two ponies while Spike did not look pleased.

Rainbow Dash was doing horribly while AJ was in her element. After showing off a bit, Aj went and tied Spike up by his limbs as ponies threw roses...where the fuck did they get the roses? I don't see a rose cart around.

"How'd I get roped into these things?" How should I know?

Now, for Rainbow...she tied herself to a tree...somehow...

"Does this count?" Nope.

Rainbow: 2/AJ: 2

* * *

**(Event# 5: Ball Bouncing)**

Unlike the last event, this time Rainbow was in her element and where did those other Pegasus come from!? And the roses! Where the hell are they getting to roses!?

Rainbow: 3/AJ: 2

* * *

**(More Events Later)**

"Fillies and gentlecolts! At the half a way point, our competitors are tied at five and five!" Spike shouted as he stood on top of Twilight. You don't need to shout.

"Who are you talking to?" Twilight asked.

"Them!" Them-holy fuck! Where did all these ponies come from!?

"How did we not notice all these ponies?" I asked Twilight.

"I don't know." Twilight said.

* * *

**(Many More Events Later)**

"Alright you two, this is the final event." Twilight said as both ponies were about to engage in a tug-of-war event. "Give it all you got...Ash, what are you holding?"

"Oh, this? This is a gun." I said, holding up the gun in my hoof.

"What is a-"

*BANG!*

Everypony screamed and jumped in surprise when I fired the gun.

I looked at both ponies before saying, "That meant go."

Realizing that they've been given the permission to start, both ponies started to pull with their teeth. After some struggle, it looks like AJ's gonna win this one-oh who am I kidding. I know how this ends.

"Looks like the work course might come out ahead in this one!" That's what you think.

The minute Rainbow was about to touch the mud, she used her wings and flew, bringing AJ over the mud.

"Thas not fair! Ya can't use your wings tho help you win!"

"Huh?"

"Yer cheating!"

"I can't understand you with that rope in your mouth."

"I said...Uh oh." Fell for that one, AJ.

Rainbow: 15/AJ: 5

"Woohoo! I win by a landslide!" Rainbow said before flying over to AJ. "Or, mudslide in your case. I am the Iron Pony!" There's a pony version of the Iron Man here?

"Only cause you cheated!" AJ said.

"What!?"

"You used your wings to help you win over half of those contests!"

"Sounds like sour apples to me." I like sour apples. Don't go insulting them with me around.

"Are you saying you didn't use your wings?"

"Well, no, but you never told me I couldn't use my wings!" She's got a point there.

"I didn't think I needed to tell you to play fair!"

"I still would have won even without my wings!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it!"

"Gladly! How?"

"Tomorrows the annual Running of the Leaves." AJ said. "I challenge you to a race in it."

Rainbow scoffed at the challenge. "That's it? That'll be easy."

"Hold on!" Before Rainbow could leave, AJ brought her to the ground. "There is one condition. The point is to run, so no wings allowed."

"No wings?" Rainbow then knocked AJ off of her. "No problem. I can still beat you even without my wings."

"Then it's settled." AJ said before she and Rainbow spitted on their hoofs and pressed them together.

"Well, tomorrow will surely be interesting." Twilight said as the audience started to leave.

"Twilight, is is the Running of the Leaves?" I asked as Spike jumped onto my back. Seriously Spike, me or Twilight. Make up your mind!

"The Running of the Leaves is an annual race event where ponies gather to race each other." Twilight explained as we took our leave. "As the ponies race, the autumn leaves fall off the trees caused by the race."

"So basically, it's a race to get the autumn leaves down." I summarized. "You ponies barely leave anything for nature to do."

"I'm guessing you just let the leaves fall when they want." Twilight said which I nodded. "You know, one of these days, you have got to tell me more about your world."

"Another time. Right now, there are plates of fried rice that need to be finished." I said as we continued to walk home.

* * *

**(Nighttime)**

Nothing like a good bath before bed. I walked to my room when I saw Twilight reading at her podium again.

"What're you reading?" I asked, making Twilight look away from the book.

"Oh, hey Ash." Twilight said before going back to her book. "I'm reading a book about running."

"Running?" I raised an eyebrow. "Why are you reading about running?"

"Well, I going to partake in the race tomorrow."Say what now?

"You're what? Twilight, you're not an athlete like Rainbow and Applejack."

"I know, but since we're on the subject of the Running of the Leaves, I might as well learn and experience it for myself."

Experience it for yourself, huh? "In that case, I might as well join you."

"Huh?" Twilight turned to me in surprise. "You're gonna join the race?"

I nodded. "I've never been in a race before except small little ones between friends, but if you're so willing to do this, then why not me? It'll be a good experience."

"Well, in that case, you want to read this before bed?" Twilight asked as she made room for me.

I thought about it for a while before shrugging and taking my place next to her.

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

I locked the door behind me before catching up with Twilight and Spike who had stopped to gaze on a pink butterfly.

"C'mon guys! Hurry up! We're gonna be late for the race!" Spike said.

"What are you so excited about the race?" Twilight asked. "It's only for ponies."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm hoping I get to be the announcer again." Spike said as he took out that same twig he used yesterday. "Just listen. Filles and gentlecolts! Welcome to-"

"Welcome to the annual Running of the Leaves!" The voice of Pinkie Pie interrupted Spike as we turned and saw said pink pony in a hot air balloon with a microphone. "This is Pinkie Pie! Your official eye in the sky announcer!"

"Sorry Spike. I guess that jobs already taken." Twilight said as Spike threw the twig down in frustration.

"Better luck next time." I said, giving the dragon a pat on the head before we made our where the others were.

"As everypony knows," Except this pony. "The Running of the Leaves is a very important tradition for without it, the autumn leaves of Equestria would never fall. So get ready ponies for the Running of the Leaves will begin in five minutes!"

"Well, guess we better get ready." I said as Spike got off Twilight's back.

"I'm gonna see if I can ask to be the announcer from Pinkie." Spike said before he ran off.

"You do that." I said as me and Twilight went to get our numbers.

"So, what do you think will happen?" Twilight asked as she got taped with a number 42 on her flank.

"Running. Lots and lots of running." I said as I got taped with a number 43. A trumpet then sounded, signalling that it's almost time to begin. "Well, guess we better get to the starting line."

"Racers! Take your positions!" Pinkie's voice sounded as we made out way to the other racers.

"Might as well go over some notes before we begin." Twilight said as she made a rolled up piece of paper appear. While she does that, I think I'll do a quick stretch. If my time in P.E. has taught me anything, it's that it's better to stretch if you want to avoid cramps.

"Twilight? Ash?" Hm? Oh! Didn't know we were right next to Rainbow and AJ. "What in tarnations are you two doing up here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked as I finished stretching and Twilight made the paper disappear. "We're racing." That got Rainbow to laugh.

"Hahahahaha! Good one, Ash." Rainbow said as she nudged me.

"We're not joking." Twilight said, making Rainbow stop laughing.

"What!?" Why so surprised? Is it because Twilight isn't an athlete? "I can see Ash doing this, but you Twilight!? You're not an athlete, you're an egghead."

"I am not an egghead!" Twilight said. "I am well read."

"Egghead." I heard Rainbow whisper to AJ who suppressed a laugh. This didn't escape Twilight who gave them looks.

"But, have you ever ran a race?" AJ asked.

"Well, no." Twilight admitted. "But I do know a lot about running."

"And you know this from..."

"Books. I've read several on the subject." I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. This woman got 5th place last time I remember.

"What you read?" Rainbow asked, having fallen to the ground in laughter. "The egghead's guide to running? D-Did you stretch out your eye muscles to warm up?"

"Scoff if you must Rainbow, but the Running of the Leaves is a Ponyville tradition and since I'm here to learn, I've decided I should experience it myself."

"Well I think that's just dandy, Twilight." AJ said before turning to me. "What about you, Ash. Why you joining?"

"Curious. I've never ran a big race like this so I thought it make a nice experience." I said.

"Well, good luck to you two." AJ said, suppressing more laughter.

"Yeah. See you at the finish line...tomorrow!" Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. We'll see whose laughing when you two are in last place.

"Racers! Are you ready!" Pinkie asked through the microphone.

"Get set!" When did you get up there, Spike?

With the sound of a bell, we all took off

"And they're off! Welcome to the official coverage of the Running of the Leaves. You know, Spike, despite its name, the leaves don't do any of the actual running." Geez, you think? "No, that's left to my little ponies." Hey! She almost said the title!

"Why yes pinkie. It's the running of the ponies that causes the leaves to fall.

"Ugh, those leaves. Such lazy leaves." You just read my mind, Pinkie. "But this year, the running is about more than the weather, it's about the race to the finish and the two runners who want to win it. Applejack and Rainbow Dash."

"You know, Pinkie, these two ponies gave a bit of a grudge match they're trying to settle to see who is the most athletic."

"Yes. And grudge rhymes with fudge."

...What?

"Yes it...does...what?"

"And I like fudge, but if I eat too much fudge, I get a pudge and I can't budge."

"...So no fudge?"

"Oh no thanks. I had a big breakfast. Let's check in with our two competitive ponies, Applejack and Rainbow Dash!"

And with that, I will be tuning whatever they're saying out of my head.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Twilight asked as we were now jogging.

"Yes." I said. While I wasn't one for beauty, the red leaves falling while masking us in a small red glow did look nice.

"Any reason why you're with me when you could be ahead of me?" Twilight asked. "Despite common hobbies, we both know you're more athletic than I am."

"I'm pacing myself, like you." I said. "Besides, I thought you'd be lonely, jogging out here all by yourself."

"Keeping me company, that's sweet of you."

"I don't believe it!" Turning, we both saw AJ getting up after having tripped over a rock.

"I know, it's beautiful." Twilight said as she looked around.

"Not the scenery, Twilight. Rainbow Dash just tripped me!"

"No she didn't."

"Oh yes she did!"

"No, she didn't." Twilight said with a bit of force. "If you had slowed down a bit and looked where you were going, you would have seen that you tripped over a rock."

"What?" Turning, AJ saw the rock she tripped over. "Oh hay seed!"

"Don't go jumping to conclusions." I said before pointing to the runners ahead of us. "By the way, I think you have something to do."

"Ah horse shit! Now I got a lot of ground to cover up if I wanna catch up to Rainbow!" And with that, she took off.

"Just be careful." Twilight called out before we continued jogging.

"You know, despite being in the middle of a grudge match, they're still gonna be friends at the end of the day." I said, making conversation.

"Yeah." Twilight nodded in agreement. "Well, now that we have some time to our self, mind telling me more about your world?"

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Well...anything really."

"Hmm..." I began to think to myself. What should I tell her? "...Well, for starters, we don't have magic."

"You told me that back when we first met. A lot has happened since then."

I nodded agreement. "Finding the Elements of Harmony, facing Nightmare Moon, tangling with an Ursaminor, negotiating with a full grown dragon...how the fuck am I not dead yet?" Getting hit multiple times by lightning and getting beat down by humongous creatures, one has to wonder how they're still alive.

"Really extreme luck?" Twilight said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Just be glad you're still alive. You really worried me during those times."

"Sorry for worrying you, but we're digressing from the main topic." I then began to think of something else to talk about. "Well, we have these things called airplanes."

"Airplanes? What's that?"

"Well, an airplane is a powered, fixed-wing aircraft that is propelled forward by thrust from a jet engine or propeller." Twilight just gave me a confused expression. "Think of it as...a really big and long carriage being pulled by Pegasus just without the Pegasus."

"Is something like that really possible?"

"With the right science, yes. Anyway, airplanes come in a variety of sizes, shapes, and wing configurations. The broad spectrum of uses for airplanes includes recreation, transportation of goods and people, military, and research and most airplanes are flown by a pilot on board the aircraft, but some are designed to be remotely or computer-controlled."

"Computer controlled?"

"To put it simply, it flies by itself."

Twilight had a look of amazement. "That's amazing. Your kind sounds really advanced."

"We've come a long way." I said with a bit of pride.

"I don't believe it!" Hm? Turning, me and Twilight saw Rainbow this time, looking angry. "Applejack tripped me!"

"Don't you ponies ever look where you're going?" My thoughts exactly, Twilight. "You tripped on a stump. See?" Now that I think about it, why the hell is this in the middle of the course line anyway?

"Oh, I see. A big cheater is what I see!"

"Rainbow, Applejack would never cheat. It was just an accident." Twilight said.

"Sure it was." Both me and Twilight gave Rainbow a look. "I mean, yeah, I'm sure it was."

"Remember, Rainbow, it's just a game." Twilight said before she jogged off ahead.

"Oh yeah it is, but the rules have changed. And two can play at that game." Rainbow said until she noticed that I was still here." You...didn't hear that, did you?"

"Every word." I said before jogging off ahead.

"Now, where we?" Twilight asked as Rainbow passed us.

"I just got finished telling you about airplanes." I reminded her.

"Right. So, anything else you want to tell me?" Twilight asked.

Hmm, what to tell her? ...Oh! I know! "Well, if there's one thing I like as much as reading, it's anime."

"Anime?"

"It's a style of Japanese film and television animation, typically aimed at adults as well as children. A lot of animes are taken from popular mangas and vice versa."

"Japanese? Television? Monga?" Oh right, forgot she didn't know any of that.

"Okay, first it's pronounced Manga with an A." I said. "Now, let me explain. Japanese is of or relating to Japan or its language, culture, or people. Before you ask, Japan is an island country in East Asia. Located in the Pacific Ocean, it lies to the east of the Sea of Japan, the East China Sea, China, North Korea, South Korea, and Russia, stretching from the Sea of Okhotsk in the north to the East China Sea and Taiwan in the south and the country is often called the "Land of the Rising Sun."

"Land of the Rising Sun? That's sounds amazing." Twilight said in awe. Probably thinking about Celestia since she does have control over the sun.

"Thinking about your Princess?"

"A little." Twilight admitted. "Now, tell me what a television is."

"Well, television is a system for transmitting visual images and sound that are reproduced on screens, chiefly used to broadcast programs for entertainment, information, and education." Another confused look. "Think of it as a puppet show just done differently. Many animes appear on television and a lot of people watch them, me included.

"Sounds like you really enjoy it."

"I do." I said with a smile, something I found a bit surprising since I can barely do a smile. "Now, manga is a style of Japanese comic books and graphic novels, typically aimed at adults as well as children. As I've said before, a lot of anime have been based off on a lot of mangas and vice versa. If it's one thing I miss from my world, it's anime and manga." I then stopped talking when we entered the White Tail Woods.

"Oh my, White Tail Wood is just lovely." Twilight commented.

"I guess." I said until I noticed Rainbow by a sign.

"Oh, hey Rainbow." Twilight said. "Shouldn't you be up ahead?"

Rainbow then chuckled. "I'm sure to win now."

"How do you think that when all the other racers are ahead of you?" I asked.

"Wait, what!? Shit!" And with that, she took off.

"What was all that about?" Twilight said as we continued on our way.

"I think she must have tricked Applejack to go the wrong way by switching the sign since she was practically over it." I said.

"She what!?"

"Don't worry. She'll realize it sooner or later and Pinkie and Spike will give her a lift. They can't just leave her alone since she's so far behind." And just like I said, we saw AJ hanging by a rope as Pinkie and Spike gave her a ride back into the race. "See? What I tell ya."

Twilight breathed a sigh of relief. "I was worried for her."

"Applejack can take of herself, don't worry about it." I said.

"So, is there anything else that you miss?" Twilight asked.

"Well, there is this one television series I'm gonna miss greatly."

"And that is?"

"Kamen Rider."

"Common Rider?"

"No, no, not common, kamen. K-A-M-E-N: Kamen. It's Japanese for mask or masked and Kamen Rider is translated as Masked Rider." I explained. "You see, Kamen Rider is a tokusatsu superhero television series and weekly science fiction manga created by manga artist Shotaro Ishinomori. It debuted on television on April 3, 1971, and ran until February 10, 1973, airing on the Mainichi Broadcasting System and NET TV. The manga adaptation was also featured in Shōnen Magazine around the same period. The series has evolved into a franchise with many subsequent annual iterations. The cultural impact of the series in Japan resulted in astronomer Akimasa Nakamura naming two minor planets in honor of the series: 12408 Fujioka, after actor Hiroshi Fujioka, known for his portrayal of Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider Ichigo, and 12796 Kamen Rider, after the series itself."

"Wow. Naming two minor planets in honor of the series. It must really be popular." Twilight said in amazement. "Is it also an anime?"

I shook my head. "No. Like I said, it's a live-action television series meaning it features real life people. Anime uses drawn characters. America, the country I live in, actually tried two times to adapt it with the first not being very good, but the second being not bad."

"It sounds interesting." Twilight said.

"It is. I watch every episode of every Kamen Rider, both old and new. Before I was transported to this world, I was watching the newest series, Kamen Rider Ghost."

"Ghost?" Twilight seemed a bit surprised at the name. "Why is he called Ghost?"

"Cause he's literally a Ghost." I said. "You see, the main character, Takeru Tenkuji, was one day given a strange device called an Eyecon on his 18th birthday. On that same day, he was attacked by ghostly beings called Ganmmas and was killed, but he was later brought back as a Ghost and was given the ability to became the masked rider, Kamen Rider Ghost. With that power, he was able to defeat the Ganmmas that killed him, but he later found out that he only has 99 days left until he becomes permanently dead, no second chances. What he had to do was collect 15 Eyecons that contained the souls of ancient heroes of the past like Thomas Edison who made the first light bulb and Robin Hood. You see, when all 15 Eyecons are collected, one is allowed one wish and Takeru was gonna use that wish to bring himself back to life."

"That sounds really interesting." Twilight said, a look of interest on her face. "I bet Spike would like it. It sounds like something he would be interested in."

"I sure he'll like it." I said with some confidence. "Kamen Rider is actually a kid show, but some series get pretty series later on. He'll love it since he doesn't like being treated as a kid most of the time."

Twilight was about to say something when we heard something fall. Looking, we saw both AJ and Rainbow on a piece of rubble as the other runners raced on ahead.

"Forgive me, girls." Twilight said as we passed them. "I know I'm not an athlete, but shouldn't the Running of the Leaves actually involve running?" Oh! Burn! Didn't know Twilight had it in her.

"I wonder if they realize that they're now in last place." I said.

"They'll probably realize it once they cross the finish line." Twilight said. "Thanks for tell me more about your world."

"I haven't really told you anything. Stuff like anime and television is small stuff compared to my world's history." I said. "Really, all I told you are things I like."

"Well, that just means I now know more about you." Twilight said with a small smile before looking ahead. "Looks like the other racers are looking tired. How about we have a little race of our own?"

"You do know that you're gonna lose." I said with a small smile.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't try." Twilight said before she took off running. "I'll see you at the finish line!"

"Oh no you don't!" And just like that, I transferred whatever energy I had left and ran past Twilight and any other racer. Since I paced myself like Twilight, I passed by tons of tired racers and before I knew it, I was ahead and had crossed the finish line.

"And we have a winner!" I heard Pinkie Pie shout as more ponies crossed the finish line before collapsing on the ground. "What an unexpected turnabout! Waiting until all the racers had worn themselves out, Ash took off like a rocket and zoomed passed every racer, earning him first place!"

Wait...I TOOK FIRST PLACE!?

"Congratulations, Ash." Twilight said, jogging up to me. "You earned it."

"I actually got first place?" I asked in disbelief. I took first place in a race! That's never happened before! Well, I never ran a real race, but still!

"That's right." Twilight said. "I knew you were more athletic than me, but I didn't know you were so fast. Caught me by surprise a little when you zoomed passed every other pony."

"Well, I had to be fast if I wanted to outrun the Ursaminor." I said, remembering how long I ran from the giant transparent baby bear. "What did you get?"

"Fifth place."

"Not bad."

"Congratulations, you two." Wait a minute, this voice!

Turning around, we both saw none other than-

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight said in surprise before bowing her head. Me, I stood standing

"Twilight Sparkle and her friend Ash Heart, how have you been?" Celestia asked.

"Oh, we've been doing well, thank you for asking." Twilight said, raising her head.

"What brings you here to Ponyville?" I asked.

"Well, Fall is one of my favorite seasons, so I thought why not celebrate it by watching the Running of the Leaves." Celestia explained. "I must say I was a bit surprised to see you, Twilight, running in the race, but I am proud nonetheless. Earning fifth place is not bad for your first race."

"Thank you princess." Twilight said with a smile.

"And congrats to you, Ash. This is your first race too, yet you earned first place."

"Eh, it was nothing." I shrugged like it was no big deal. "I just paced myself like Twilight's book said and ran passed everypony once they started to get tired."

"Well, here are you two's medals." Celetsia said, handing us our medals. Mine had a big 1, while Twilight's had a 5 on her's. "Once again, congrats you two. You earned it."

"Thank you, Princess." Twilight said before looking around. "But, what happened to Rainbow Dash and Applejack?"

And just as she mentioned them, I saw them along the horizon. "Looks like the two are finally here." I said, gesturing to Rainbow and AJ who were appearing over the horizon. Currently, they were fighting...again. "And here I thought this was a race, not a fighting competition."

The next thing I knew, they were fighting, kicking up a dust cloud until they both crossed the finish line. I resisted the urge to facehoof.

"I won!" Rainbow yelled, her whole body a mess.

"No! I won!" Aj yelled, she too a mess.

"I won!"

"I won!"

"You two didn't win." I said, getting their attention as I made my way to them. "You both tied."

"Tied!?" Both said in surprise.

"For first?" AJ asked.

I shook my head. "Nope. For last."

"Last!"

"Then, who won!?" Rainbow asked.

Twilight then walked on over to us.

"You!?" Both ponies said in disbelief.

"Oh no, but I did get fifth place which is quite good considering I've never run a race before." Twilight said. "Ash here was the one who got first place." I flashed them my medal to prove it."

"What!? How's that even possible?" Aj asked.

"You two ran so slow! And looked at the scenery!" Rainbow said,

"Exactly! I paced myself along with Ash here just like my book said." Twilight said. "Then at the end, when the other ponies were worn out, we sprinted to the finish.

"I don't believe it!" Rainbow said. "Twilight and Ash beat us!"

"Well, with all your horsing around, it was quite easy. Right, Ash?"

"Yep." I said with a smirk. "Maybe next time, you two should save your fighting after the race. The behavior you two showed during the race was like watching two little kids fighting over a piece of candy."

"He's right." AJ said. "Our behavior was just terrible."

"We weren't very good sport." You think?

"Sounds to me like an important lesson was learned." Turning, we all saw Princess Celestia walking over to us.

"Princess Celestia!?" Both AJ and Rainbow said in surprise.

"W-What are you doing here!" AJ asked.

"Fall is one of my favorite seasons, so I came to celebrate the Running of the Leaves."

"I'm sorry you had to see us be such poor sports, Princess." AJ apologized.

"That's alright, Applejack. Anypony can get swept up in the excitement of competition."

"It's important to always remember that the friendship is always more important than the competition." Twilight said.

"Exactly, Twilight." Celestia said with a smile. "Now, unfortunately, because the two of you were so busy fighting each other instead of shaking down the leaves, many of the lovely trees of Equestria are still covered."

"Why Princess, I bet we could knock those leaves down for you lickily split." AJ said before tuning to Rainbow. "What do you say, friend? Wanna go for another run?"

"I'd love to stretch my legs." Rainbow said before they took off again.

"And there they go." I said.

"Those two are so full of energy." Celestia said.

"Are you staying long, Princess?" Twilight asked.

"No. I just came to watch the Running of the Leaves before I go." Celestia said. "Although, now that I'm here, I might as well visit the place called Sugar Cube Corner. I remember you wrote about how good their sweets were and I would like to try some before I go."

"We can show you the way." I said.

"Why thank you." Celetsia said before we walked away as other ponies watched us leave. "I noticed you two were talking during the race. What were you talking about?"

Oh yeah, that's right, Even Celestia doesn't know that I'm from another world. Only Twilight and Spike know my secret. C'mon Ash, think of something!

"We were talking about my homeland." I said. "I'm originally not from Equestria so I was just telling her about it."

"I see." Celestia said before she chuckled for some reason.

"What's so funny?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, nothing." Celestia said with a smile that looked kind of teasing. "It's just that, with how you two were together during the race, you two looked like a couple."

"WHAT!?" Both me and Twilight blushed scarlet.

"A couple!?" I said in disbelief. Did we really look like that!? "We're not a couple!"

"Ash is right! We're just friends!" Twilight said.

Celestia simply laughed at us. "I'm just kidding you two. No need to get so worked up." Oh, I think there's a lot to get worked up on!

I glanced at Twilight who was glancing at me before we turned away. Great, now I can't even look at Twilight. I'll get you back for this Celetsia, one day.

* * *

***Comes Out of Portal* ****Woohoo! I won first place! Take that AJ and Rainbow Dash! Whose laughing now!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Ahem, sorry about that, just got really excited. Anyway, that wraps up another chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. I don't have much to say so before I go, here's the brohoof.**

***Incoming Brohoof***

**Next time, I'm going to be doing something a little different. So until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. Till next time.**


	14. Pony 14: Dressing and Gaming for Success

**Hello Fanfiction readers! I, Ashbel Longhart, have returned to make some corrections. I read someone's review and I saw what I did wrong. I'm sorry for the mistake as I am still new to the series so what I did was a rookie mistake. Please don't hate me. Not much is revised. just some things so the rest is still the same.**

***A portal to Equestria appears* And once again, here is my ride. Cue disclaimer!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. All rights go to Hasbro Studios I also don't own any songs that may seem familiar to you people. They belong to their respective owners as well. I just own this story and nothing more.)**

**Well, see you on the other side, fellow bronies! *Jumps into the portal***

* * *

**Friendship 14: Dressing and Gaming for Success**

* * *

**(Twilight's House)**

I stared at the golden ticket in my hoof as Spike had just finished cleaning up the place. The Grand Galloping Gala was still a long way from today. I've seen it from the TV, but I wonder how I'll enjoy it? If I remember correctly, the Gala should be three months from now.

"I can't wait for Grand Galloping Gala!" Twilight said, excited. "In just three months, we get to go to an event that only ponies get to dream about!" I'm sorry to break it to you, but the place is not as exciting as it seems.

"Is the Gala really that exciting?" I asked as I put the ticket back in my bag. From what I saw in the episode, it wasn't all that.

"Ash, only the most renowned ponies get to go. The fact that we got invited is an amazing thing itself." Twilight said as she went to her room.

If only you knew, Twilight, if only you knew. Hm, now that I that I think about it, I don't have anything for the occasion. Maybe I should go see Rarity and see what she could whip up for me. Knowing her, she's probably been waiting for me to ask for something to wear since all I do over there is ask for a hair cut from time to time. Plus, she took my measurements a long time ago so yeah.

"…Spike, don't even think about it." I said without even looking to know that Spike was about to steal the last donut I got from Sugar Cube Corner. "In case you've forgotten, I called dibs."

Spike just grumbled as he back away from the delicious treat.

The sound of hooves told me that Twilight was back. Turning, I saw Twilight with her backpack on.

"Where you going?" I asked.

"I'm heading to Rarity's. My dress for the Gala had a loose button so I'm heading to Rarity's to get it fixed." Twilight explained..

"Well, how convenient." I said. "I was thinking about heading to Rarity's to see if she could make something for me. How about we go together?"

"Sure. That sounds nice." Twilight said as I went and garbed my black cloak before putting on my backpack.

"We'll be back, Spike. Don't touch my donut." I said before me and Twilight left the house.

* * *

**(Rarity's House)**

As me and Twilight were walking to Rarity's place, we ran into AJ and after some talking, the three of us were at Rarity's.

*KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!*

"Howdy, Rarity!" AJ said after knocking and bursting through the door. Kind of rude, don't you think?

We walked in before Twilight shushed us. Turning, we see Rarity in deep concentration as she was working on a dress, probably for the Gala.

"Can't you see Rarity's trying to concentrate?" Oh, I see Twilight.

"What'd you think she's making?" AJ asked.

"Looks like a dress." Well no shit Sherlock.

"Well that makes sense since this is a dress making shop and all." Really? I could tell.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Rarity asked after having enough of the girls' talking.

"Oh! So very sorry to trouble you, Rarity, but I need a quick favor." Twilight said before she took out what was probably her dress for the Gala…The thing looks like it was made for an elementary student. "Could you please fix a button for me? It's my dress for the Grand Galloping Gala."

Rarity gasped. "Oh no, no, no! You can wear this…old thing. What you need is a glamorous, new outfit. I'll make it, no problem."

"Oh, that's really sweet of you to offer, Rarity, but I can't let you do that."

"Twilight, do you see this thing?" I asked as I gestured to her 'dress.' "No offense, but this thing looks like it was made for a little filly. If I were you, I'd take Rarity's offer for a new dress."

"But, I couldn't. It would be so much work. This dress is fine." No it's not.

"Nonsense, Twilight. I insist." Rarity said.

"But-!"

"Not another word!" Rarity quickly waved her hoof to stop Twilight. "I will not take no for an answer."

"Well, in that case, thank you for your generosity, Rarity." Twilight said. "Knowing your handy work, I'm sure it'll be absolutely beautiful."

"I second that." I said.

Rarity then looked at AJ. "Let me guess, Applejack. You don't want a new gown either."

"Gown? Shoot, I was just gonna wear my old work duds." AJ said.

Again, Rarity gasped. "You can't possibly be serious, Applejack! You absolutely must wear formal attire."

"Hmm…" AJ hummed to herself before speaking. "Nah."

"What if I just…spouse up your, uh…duds for a little bit?" Rarity asked.

"Um…okay. Why not." AJ said. "Since you're offering and all. Just don't make them too froufrouy."

"Deal." Rarity said before turning to me. "What about you, Ash?"

"Well, I have nothing for the Gala really, so I was hoping you might be able to make a suit for me." I said. "Maybe something white since my fur would probably blend with a regular black suit."

Rarity hummed to herself at my suggestion. "Okay, I'll see what I can whip up."

"Thanks a lot, Rarity." I said.

"Look out below!" What the-HOLY!

*CRASH!*

Out of now where, Rainbow Dash crashed through the roof, bounced on the floor, and crashed into some ponyikins. The fuck did she come from?

"Sorry about that." Rainbow said, getting up as pieces of fabric covered her. "New trick. Didn't quite work out." You think?

"Hmm…" I know that look. Rarity's got an idea. "Idea~!" What I tell you? "I'll make you an outfit for the Gala too, Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow looked left and right before saying. "Outfit for the what now?"

"For you! And you! And all of you!" She sure seems excited. "Oh! And one for Pinkie and Fluttershy too. And when I'm done, we can have our own fashion show!" Wait, WHAT!?

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold it!" I said. "I'm sorry, Rarity, but I don't do fashion shows."

"That's just your nervousness talking." Twilight said. "I think it's a great idea. If you're sure you can handle it, Rarity."

"Oh, it'll be a little bit of work, but it'll be a wonderful boost for my business." Rarity said as she levitated some fabric off the shelves. "Plus, fun!"

"Oh! I love fun things!" Since when do you not, Rainbow?

"Then it's settled." Rarity said. "We'll have a fashion show, starring us!"

"YAY!" All the girls cheered, but I had different thoughts.

"Yay." I said with less enthusiasm.

And with that, Rarity got to work.

"So, all you have to do is make a different, stunning, original, amazing outfit for one, two, three, four, five, six, plus yourself, seven ponies!" She just included me, didn't she? Fuck. "Are you sure you can do that?"

"Ohohoho, Applejack, do you know who you're talking to?" Rarity said before she literally pushed all out the door. "This will only take a couple of hours. Come back until then." And with that, she closed the door in front of us.

"Well, guess nothing left to do, but leave Rarity to work her magic." AJ said. "I've got some work to do, so I'll you guys later."

"I gotta work on my new trick so I'll you later." Rainbow said before she too left.

Both me and Twilight waved the girls goodbye before we too took our leave.

I sighed. "I am not looking forward to this."

"Oh, don't be like that, Ash. It'll be fun." Twilight said. "Why don't you want to be in the fashion show?"

"I rather not be on a stage in front of other ponies as they're silently looking at me, judging me." I said. "Just the thought is getting me nervous."

"Don't worry. It won't be that bad." Twilight said. "Have more confidence in yourself and you should be fine."

"If you say so." I said as we made it back.

* * *

**(Few hours later)**

"Is there something I can help you with, Spike?" I asked, not looking away from my game. I was now playing Stella Glow and I was now facing the final boss and may I just say, it is fucking cheap! I knew I should've grinded to Lv. 50.

"Well, I was wondering what you were playing." Spike asked.

I raised an eyebrow at that. I mean, I've played video games at Twilight's place almost all the time, but this is the first time someone's asked about it.

"I was just playing Stella Glow." I said.

"What's that?"

"It's a turn-based RPG, a tactical role playing game, for the Nintendo 3DS which is what I have in my hooves."

"What's it about?"

"It's about a young man named Alto who must journey to unite four witches so he can save his hometown from crystallization. Trust me; it's better than it sounds." I said. "Why are you asking? I've played games around the place and this is the first time you've asked."

"Well, I was just curious." Spike said.

"…You're bored, aren't you?" I asked as the whole library was clean. Twilight was out shopping for some supplies so it was just me and Spike right now.

"Was I that obvious?" Spike asked, rubbing his head nervously.

"Considering we're the only one's here and the whole place is clean, yes, you were that obvious." I said. "Let me guess: You want to play my game?"

"Yeah." Spike admitted. "We don't have anything like that thing in your hoof so I was wondering if I could try it."

"Hmm…" I hummed to myself before I went into my Mary Poppins' bag. I rummaged through it before I took out a red Nintendo DS Lite and gave it to Spike. "Here, take it."

Spike stared at the device in awe. Then again, it was something from another world, so I guess I can understand why he was amazed. I went into my bag again and after some digging through, I took out a Pokémon Fire Red Game Boy chip. If I'm introducing Spike to gaming, might as well start with one of the best classics.

"Here." I said, giving him the chip.

"What is it?" Spike asked.

"A Game Boy Chip. Specifically, Pokémon Fire Red."

"What's Pokémon?" Spike asked naturally.

"Pokémon, which is short for Pocket Monsters, is a media franchise owned by The Pokémon Company, and created by Satoshi Taiji in 1995." I explained and where the hell is all this information coming from? "It's centered on fictional creatures called Pokémon in which humans capture and train to fight each other for sport. The franchise began as a pair of video games for the original Game Boy, developed by a company called Game Freak and published by the Nintendo Company. The franchise is so popular now that it spans video games, trading card games, animated television shows, movies, comic books, and toys."

By the time I was done talking, Spike had stars in his eyes. "Insert that at the bottom." Spike searched the DS up and down before he found the slot and did as instructed. "Now just turn it on and enjoy."

"Uh…How do I turn it on?" I resisted the urge to facehoof. I went and showed him the on/off switched and turned it one for him. To say he was amazed at what the screen showed him was an understatement. "Now what do I do?"

"Tap the bottom section of the screen." I said as Spike did as instructed and I just watched as Spike stare at the screen in child-like wonder. Seconds later, I heard the retro version of the Pokémon theme play. Ah, the memories.

I watched as Spike tapped random buttons until he understood what each button did. He quickly found out that the Y and X buttons did nothing so he leaved those alone as he read what appeared on the screen. Seconds later, good ol' Prof. Oak appeared and Spike jumped a little when Oak released a female Nidoran. Then after that, Spike picked the Male Trainer(obviously) and gave it his name: Spike. He then got stumped when he was asked to name his soon to be rival.

"What should I name him?" Spike asked.

"You could either give him any of the suggested names, or you can make up one yourself." I said.

Spike thought to himself for a moment before he decided to use one of the suggested names which was: Blue.

"Now what do I do?"

"Just go with the flow." I said as I went back to my own game. "Like me, you'll have to figure out what to do so good luck and happy playing."

Spike just grumbled before he went back to his new given game. Now where was I?

…

…

…

…And that's four of my magic users…fuck you Eve.

The sound of the door opening told me that either Twilight was back or we have a visitor.

"Ash!" And judging from that voice, it's the former. "Rarity's said she just finished making our outfits and wants us to come see."

"Give me one sec." I said as I quickly suspended the game before turning off the 3Ds. "Okay, let's go."

"What is Spike doing?" Twilight asked once we were out the door.

"Oh, he was bored so I gave him a game to keep him occupied." I said. "Come on; let's go see how Rarity did with our outfits."

* * *

**(Rarity's Place)**

When me and Twilight got there, the rest of the Mane 6 were already there, waiting for us. Rarity told us to close our eyes, wanting to surprise us which we complied with.

"That's it, keep those eyes closed. Don't look."

"We get it Rarity, you want to surprise us." I said as I walked carefully, not wanting to bump into anything. "Would you just us our outfits?"

"Hold your horses. I will." Rarity said before she told us to stop. "Okay, now you can look now!"

The minute I opened my eyes, the girls gasped as I looked at the outfits Rarity made.

The first was obviously AJ's new dress. It was very western as it was mostly green and brown as little apple decorations were seen here and there. The second was Twilight's of the stars were anything to go by. The third was obviously Fluttershy's as the whole dress had a nature theme to it. It even had a butterfly head accessory. The forth was Rainbow's as the rainbow was a dead giveaway. The fifth was Pinkie's as the color pink was also a dead giveaway. Plus, it had that candy store theme to it.

Which means the last one was mine. Like I had asked, it was white so it would stick out with my black fur. The suit was in the style of a tailcoat as the ends were long enough to covered Cutie Markless flank. The whole thing was in fact white as the only thing that was not white was the black bow tie around the ponikins neck. On top of it was a white top hat as a black bow wrapped around it. All in all, it looked good and that was saying something considering I wasn't a fashion kind of man.

"These are your new outfits!" Rarity said. "How do you like your old duds now, Applejack? Pretty swanky, are they not?" Swanky? What does that even mean? "And Twilight! I made this just for you and I designed each outfit a theme to perfectly reflect each pony's unique personality. Oh, and Rainbow! It took me forever to get the colors right on this one, but I did it and it turned out beautifully! I know you're just gonna love yours, Fluttershy. It just sings Spring! And Pinkie Pie! Look! Pink! Your favorite!" If it's Pinkie, I'm not surprised. "And Ash! Yours was the hardest. I had idea where to begin, but I remember how you like things simple so I made yours simple looking. Aren't they all just amazing?"

…

…

…

I don't like this silence…Aw~kward!

"Wow, Rarity." Twilight said. "They're…"

"Yeah, they're…"

"They sure are uh…something?"

"Yes! Something!"

"I love something!" Pinkie said…kind of forcefully. "Something is my favorite!" I thought pink was your favorite?

"It's…nice." Why the disappointed look?

Of course, Rarity caught everypony's reaction and asked, "What's the matter? Don't you like them?"

"They're very nice." Twilight said with a forced smile.

"And we're plum grateful cause you worked so hard." AJ said.

"Mines just not as cool as I was imagining." I went and bonked Rainbow's head for that. "Ow! What the hell? She asked."

"You didn't have to say it like that." I said.

"I guess what we're trying to say is that they're not what we had in mind." Twilight said as the other girls agreed with her.

Rarity had a shocked expression before she said, "That's okay. Not a problem. There's plenty more where that came from. They were only a first pass. You're my friends and I want you to be 110% satisfied. Not to worry. I'll just redo them."

"Oh Rarity. You don't have to do that." Fluttershy said. "They're fine." Fine? This is a lot coming from me, but I think they're perfect! What is wrong with you girls?

"Oh, I want it to be better than just fine." Rarity said as she began undoing them. "I want you to think they're absolutely perfect."

"I think they're already perfect." I said, voicing my opinion.

"You do?" Rarity asked as she and the rest looked at me in surprise.

I nodded. "I do. Although I much prefer a neck tie over a bow tie, I think my outfit looks great as well as the others."

"Why, thank you for the compliment, but unless each and every one of you is satisfied, I will keep working."

"Are you sure?" AJ asked. "I mean, we wouldn't want to impose."

"Don't worry, I insist."

"Well, in that case, thank you again." Twilight said as the others were leaving.

As the others were leaving, Rarity nervously laughed before saying, "What have I gotten myself into?"

"A work load of work." I said.

"Wah!" Rarity jumped in surprise when she noticed that I was still here. "Ash! I thought you left with the others."

"I was, but I have something to say before I leave. " I said. "Don't get rid of those dresses. Trust me when I say that you're gonna need them for later."

"Huh?" Before Rarity could even ask what I meant, I quickly took my leave.

Once outside, I saw the girls talking with one another until Twilight noticed me coming out of the shop.

"Oh! Ash! I was wondering where you were." Twilight said. "Did you need to speak with Rarity?"

"Yeah." I said before giving them disappointed looks.

"What's with the look?" Rainbow asked.

"Nothing. Just that I'm highly disappointed with you all." I said.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" AJ asked.

"What I'm saying is that you're all taking advantage of Rarity's generosity."

"What!? No we're not!" Rainbow said.

"Yeah. Keep telling yourself that after the next few hours." I said before I started walking back to Twilight's House.

* * *

**(Twilight's House)**

"Spike, I'm back." I called out when I entered the house.

"Graaaaaaaaaaah!" I almost jumped in surprise when I heard of yell of frustration.

"Spike?" Walking up to the little dragon, I saw him with a very frustrated expression.

"Ten times! That's ten times he's beaten me!" Spike said.

I blinked in confusion before I checked to see what got him so angry. He was still playing Pokémon and from what was on the screen, it seems Spike just lost a battle.

"Having some difficulty?" I asked, making Spike jump.

"Whoa! Ash, I didn't see you there." Spike said before turning back to his game as his Pokémon had just finished getting healed. "I guess you can say that. I just can't beat this one trainer that calls himself a gym leader. His name's Brock."

So, he's already at his first gym battle. "You said that he beat you ten times?"

"Yeah! I just don't understand. My Charmander is the same level as his Onyx and I have more Pokémon than him, yet he still beats him so easily."

I hummed to myself. "Spike, may I see what Pokémon you have on your team?"

"Huh? Uh, sure." The minute Spike gave me the DS, I went and checked his team and it's just as I feared. His starter Pokémon, which was a Charmander(how surprising), was at Lv. 14 while the rest of his Pokémon, a Pidgy, a Caterpie, a Rattata, a Pikachu, and a male Nidoran were barely past Lv. 5.

"I see what you're problem is." I said, instantly getting Spike's full attention.

"You do!?"

"Yeah." I gave him back the game console as I began explaining. "You're too focused on Charmander."

"Huh?"

"Allow me to explain." I said as I got out note cards with each having a single Pokémon type with its advantages and weaknesses. "You see, Spike, while Charmander is as strong as Brock's Onyx, that doesn't matter when it comes to type advantage."

"Type advantage?"

I nodded. "Check your team. Click Summary and it'll show you a Pokémon's type."

Spike did as told and checked his Charmander's type. "It says Fire."

"That's correct." I said. "You see, Spike, as a Fire type, your Charmander is at a disadvantage against Brock who specializes in Rock type Pokémon. You see, in the Pokémon world, each and every Pokémon has its own share of advantages and weaknesses. Counting the newer version, there are Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Ground, Rock, Flying, Poison, Dark, Ghost, Psychic, Ice, Steel, Normal, Fighting, Bug, Dragon, and Fairy. All of these types have their advantages over other Types, but also their own weaknesses. You following?"

"My head hurts." Spike groaned, rubbing his head. "Can you just get to the point?"

"Alright." I said. I was gonna tell him more, but I'll save those for later. "What I'm trying to say is that while your Charmander is your strongest Pokémon, it has a disadvantage against Brock's Rock Type Pokémon as Fire is weak against Rock. Being a Fire Type Pokémon, your Charmander is weak against Rock, Ground, and Water type attacks."

"So that's why Charmander was taking so much damage." Spike said to himself. "So, what should I do?"

"What you should do is ignore Charmander for a while and go train your other Pokémon. One Pokémon will only carry you so far and having other Pokémon changes the tide of a battle very quickly. As you probably know, your other Pokémon are barely past Lv.5 so I suggest training your team up to Lv.10 and them we'll talk on how you can beat Brock."

Spike just nodded and went back to his game. While he does that, it's time I get back to my game of Stella Glow.

* * *

**(Couple minutes later)**

HA! Eat that bitch! That was for my Witches you took out! Get your SMTBS out of here!

"Ash! Something amazing happened!" Spike said, getting my attention. "While I was training, my Caterpie changed forms two times and turned into this!" I looked and saw that he was pointing at his newly evolved Butterfree. "What happened?"

"What just happened, Spike, was something called Evolution." I said. "When a Pokémon reaches a certain level, they evolve and change into a much more powerful form. That's what happened to your Caterpie which I guess probably evolved into a Metapod earlier before evolving into a Butterfree. Keep in mind that not all Pokémon have the ability to evolve, but don't underestimate those Pokémon."

"Does that mean Charmander can evolve too?" Wow. He really loves that Charmander.

"Yes. Charmander can evolve into a Pokémon called Charmelon at Lv.16 before evolving again into one of the most popular Pokémon in history at Lv.36, a Charizard." Spike had stars in his eyes at this point. "But don't go trying to get Charizard right now. The game was designed that if your Pokémon are past a certain level, then they'll start to disobey your orders." The stars in his eyes dimmed a little, but they were still there. "Now, on to business. You got all of your Pokémon to Lv.10, right?" Spike nodded. "Okay, now listen closely. Brock is a Gym Leader that specializes on Rock type Pokémon. Rock type Pokémon are very sturdy things as a Normal attack would cause only 1 to 2 points of damage, no matter how much power it has. But when it comes to its weaknesses, then Rock types aren't that threatening. "

"What is a Rock type's weakness?"

"A Rock type Pokémon is weak against Water, Ice, Ground, Grass , Steel, and Fighting type attacks."

"Wow. That is a lot of weaknesses." Spike said.

"That's why I rarely use Rock type Pokémon." I said and that was the truth. I don't use a lot of Rock type Pokémon whenever I play. "But don't underestimate it just because it has so many weaknesses. Rock types had an advantage against Electric, Fire, Bug, and Flying type Pokémon."

"So using Charmander in battle is out of the question."

"I wouldn't say that." Spike developed a confused expression when I said that. "Tell me, Spike. What moves does your Charmander know?"

"Well…" Spike then went and checked. "He's got Ember, Scratch, Growl, and Metal Claw."

Bingo. "Now tell me, what are a Rock Type's weaknesses?"

"Uh, they're Water, Grass, Ground, Fighting, Ice, and Steel." Spike said after some thought.

"Correct. Now, what type of move is Metal Claw?" I asked.

Spike checked and like I predicted, his face lit up. "A Steel type!"

"That's right. While Charmander is weak against Rock type moves, that doesn't mean you don't have to use him. He can still be useful. Use the right moves and the right Pokémon and you should beat Brock no problem."

"I don't know." Spike said, uncertain. "I already tried ten times to beat him. How will this be different?"

"Because you now have knowledge on what to do and your team is much stronger." I said, placing a hoof on top of his head. "You can do it, Spike. I know you can." Was I making a game a pretty big deal? Yes, but Spike was a kid so I was just getting him pumped. Kids usually work harder when they're pumped and excited. And it seems my words worked as he went back to the game to take on Brock. Might as well see how he does.

Wasting no time at all, Spike immediately headed for the Gym and went inside. The place was just as I remembered it.

Spike ran up to Brock and in a few seconds, the battle started. The gym leader battle music was nostalgic as Brock sent out a Lv.12 Geodude. Yep, just like I remembered. I predicted that Spike was going to send out his Charmander and like I guessed it, he did. Being faster, Spike's Charmander got the first attack and landed a Metal Claw, getting Geodude down to half of his HP. In retaliation, Geodude hit Charmander with a tackle, bringing down Charmander's bar down a little. Spike had Charmander attack with another Metal Claw and took out Geodude. I had expected Spike to keep Charmander in, but he surprisingly switched out. I couldn't help but smile. He was remembering what I taught him.

He sent out his male Nidoran as Brock sent out his last Pokémon, a Lv.14 Onyx. Being four levels higher than Nidoran, Onyx got the first attack and struck with a Rock Tomb; bring down Nidoran's bar to yellow. In return, Spike had Nidoran do a Double Kick, bringing down Onyx's bar to almost a half. Spike went for another Double Kick again, but Nidoran never got the chance as it was taken out by another Rock Tomb. Spike sent out Charmander again and quickly did a Metal Claw that got Onyx to red while Onyx struck with a Rock Tomb again, getting Charmander you a low Yellow and decreasing its Speed. Of course, not knowing about the Speed factor, Spike went for another Metal Claw, but Brock used a potion and healed up Onyx as the Metal Claw struck; bringing Onyx to low Yellow and raising Charmander's Attack.

"Use a potion." I said, wanting to help out a little.

"I can't." What do you mean you can't!? "I used up all of my potions earlier and I don't have enough money to buy more." Seriously? You can't buy a freakin' potion? Then again, he lost to Brock ten times before so he must be _really _low on money.

"Then here's what you gotta do." I said. "Switch out to Butterfree and have it use String Shot. It knows String Shot, right?" Spike nodded and did as told. Onyx used Rock Tomb again, but lucky for Spike, it missed. Spike then did as I instructed and used String Shot, bringing down Onyx's Speed.

"Why did you tell me to do that?" Spike asked. "That attack did no damage."

"No, but what is did was lower Onyx's Speed." I said as I began to explain. "Whoever has the highest Speed always get's the first attack unless a Pokémon has a move that allows it to go first. You see, Spike, your Charmander's Speed was lowered from that last Rock Tomb and thus, it should be slower than Onyx. By decreasing Onyx's Speed, you can set up for Charmander to attack first and finish off Onyx."

Spike nodded slowly, seemingly understanding what I was saying as he went back to the game. His Butterfree just got knocked out so he resorted to Charmander again. I saw a bead of sweat fall from Spike, showing that he was greatly nervous. He even swallowed a bit of saliva. Finally, after some time, he instructed his Charmander to use Metal Claw and to his relief, he got to attack first, landing the attack and knocking out Onyx, winning the battle.

"I did it." Spike said slowly as the volume of his voice got bigger and bigger. "I did it. I did it! I DID IT! WOOHOO!"

"Good job, Spike. I knew you could do it." I said, glad that Spike won his first Gym battle.

"I could have done it without you, Ash." Spike said. "Thanks."

"No problem." I said. "Now, why don't you wrap things up and save your game? You don't wanna go through all that again, do you?"

The fear of having to do the battle again made Spike work fast. He got the Bolder Badge and soon he quickly saved the game.

"How about we take a little break?" I suggested. "You've probably been on that for a while so why not rest your eyes a bit."

"Well, okay. I am kind of hungry. "As if on cue, his stomach rumbled. I couldn't help but laugh a little. I then went and gave him the note cards that had all the types. "What are these for?"

"Spike, this isn't going to be the last Gym Leader you face."

"You mean there are more?"

"Yes, a lot more and much stronger than Brock." That brought a look of fear to his face. He barely beat Brock and was just told there are more, stronger Gym leaders so it was no surprise that he was getting cold feet. "But don't worry. Like Brock, they specialize in a single Type. Keep these and use them to your advantage. Trust me, they'll help."

"If you say so." Spike said. "Can we have Fried Rice for lunch?"

"Again?"

"What? It's good."

"How about we try something different?" I suggested. "How about some Ramen noodles?"

"Ramen noodles? What's that?"

"Oh, you'll see." I said with a small smirk as I went into the kitchen.

* * *

**(After lunch)**

Ahhhhhhhhh! That hits the spot. Nothing like a bowl of Ramen noodles after introducing someone to the wonders of Pokémon. And judging from Spike's face, he liked it too.

"Ash!" The sound of Twilight's Voice entering the house caught our attention. "Ash! Where are you?"

"In the kitchen." I yelled. Second later, Twilight appeared.

"Ash, Rarity just finished our outfits. She wants us to come see them to see what we think." Twilight said.

"You mean you and the girls' outfits." I said. "I'm the only who didn't nag Rarity about what my outfit should look like."

"We didn't nag her. She asked us for our suggestions and we kindly complied." Twilight said. "Now come on. I want to see how Rarity's done."

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." I said, putting on my backpack. "Sorry to leave, but could you clean up, Spike?"

"Sure. No problem." I smiled thankfully before I left the house.

* * *

**(Rarity's House)**

"Okay, besides Ash, I did exactly what each of you asked for." Rarity said, a little tired. "Now don't hold back. Give me your honest opinions and tell me what you really think."

'You have got to be kidding me.' I thought as I gazed upon the dresses Rarity had made. I know I saw these during the episode, but seeing them again was just…ugh! Even Rarity's pet cat, Opal, didn't like them. In fact, she hated them so much that she chose to stay by my suit which was the only thing that was not changed. Seriously, what is wrong with these girls' sense of fashion? Even a cat has a better taste in fashion!

"It's exactly what I asked for!" All the girls said at the same time. I couldn't help, but facehoof.

"Thank you, Rarity." Twilight said as she and Pinkie walked up to the Pony of Generosity. Well, it was hoping to Rarity in Pinkie Pie's case.

"Are you as happy with them as we are?" Pinkie asked. "Huh-huh-huh!?"

"Well, I'm, uh, happy that you're all of you are happy." God dammit Rarity. Even a little kid could tell you don't like them. "I'm just relived to finally be done."

"Oh really?" I said as I mentally counted from three…two…one…and there goes the door. Turning, we all saw Spike, out of breath. Acting like I don't know, I asked, "Spike, is something wrong?"

"You guys are never going to believe this!" Spike said. "You heard of Hoity Toity?"

"Hoity who?" I raised an eyebrow.

"The bigwig fashion hotshot from Canterlot?" Twilight said.

"Uh huh! He heard about your fashion show, well, maybe I haven't mentioned it to him, but he's coming here all the way from Canterlot to see you work, Rarity!" Spike, how the hell did you learn this? I was like gone for a few minutes!

"Whoa-Nelly!" AJ said before turning to Rarity. "You could sell a ton of dresses to this guy. You're business will be booming!"

Twilight and the other agreed with her.

"Wow!"

"That's so cool!"

"That's amazing!"

And so on…

"Hoity Toity…he's coming here…to see these dresses?" Now would be a good time to run for the hills, Rarity.

"Yep! Get ready for all your dreams to come true." Spike, I don't think you're helping the situation.

Sigh. Tonight's going to be a dozy. I can already tell.

* * *

**(Nighttime)**

I stuck my head out with Opal and Rarity as ponies from the town started to gather around the stage that was set up hours ago.

"There he is!" Rarity said, making me turn to see a gray Earth Pony with white hair and his head was held up high in a 'I'm better than all of you' manner.

"Deep breaths, Rarity, deep breaths." I said as Rarity was hyperventilating at this point.

"Deep breaths. Just relax." Rarity said to herself. "Twilight and the others like their outfits and so will he." Keep telling yourself that, Rarity. The lights then dimmed, signaling that the show was about to start. "Ah! What's wrong with the lights!?"

"Rarity, that just means the shows starting." I said.

"Oh, yes. I knew that." Rarity said, a nervous smile plastered on her face as we withdrew our heads as a nearby unicorn started playing the music.

"Since the beginning of time, the elite of Equestria have longed for Pony Fashion that truly expresses the essence of their very soul." Spike? Where you at? "Patiently waiting decades-no! Centuries for the perfect Pony Gown." Have they Spike? Have they really been waiting? "At long last, Equestria, your wait is finally over. Let's hear it for the breathing taking designs of Ponyville's own…Rarity!"

And just like that, everything went downhill.

"I can't watch." I said as I looked away.

"Wait a minute, why aren't you out there?" Rarity asked.

"Rarity, I am not about to subject myself to this…disaster." I said. I'd sooner run and be called a chicken and a coward than go out there.

"Ugh! Those amateurous designs look like a piled on mish-mash of everything, but the kitchen sink!" Now that's just rude-Rarity, where the hell did you get that sink? "It s travesty, that's what it is. These outfits are the ugliest things I've ever seen! For shame. Who is responsible for subjecting our eyes to these horrors? Not to mention wasting my valuable time?"

"Hide me!"

"On it." I said as I draped my cloak over Rarity.

"Come on out and take a bow, Rarity!" God dammit, Spike! Can you not read the mood!? "We worked really hard for this. Come on!"

"Rarity." I held the unicorn back as she was about to step out. "You don't have to do this."

"I…I must." Rarity said before she went out. And also, shut up Spike! You are not making things better! And to think I just taught you how to be a better trainer.

I sighed sadly before I quickly took my leave. I'm not sticking around to see how this ends."

* * *

**(Days Later)**

"Ash, can we please see Rarity?" Twilight asked as and the others gathered.

"No." I told them bluntly. I was standing in front of the door, having taken it upon myself to prevent the girls from seeing Rarity. She wants to be alone right now and that's something I'm gonna make sure she gets until she feels better. Sure, the girls didn't mean for Rarity to be a laughing stock, but that still doesn't lessen my anger.

"Pretty please?" Pinkie asked.

"No." I said with a death glare, making them step back a bit. "Rarity's like this because you all took advantage of her generosity. Now she's the laughing stock of the whole town."

"Okay, so we may have taken advantage of her, but she can't stay cooped up forever." Rainbow said.

"Oh yeah?" I said before I knocked on the door. "Rarity, want to come out?"

"I'm never coming out!" Rarity's voice yelled out from behind the door as sad, violin music started playing…again. "I can't show my face in Ponyville ever again! I used to be somepony! I used to be respected! I made dresses. Beautiful, beautiful dresses, but now everypony is laughing at me! I'm nothing, but a laughing stock!"

"You see what I mean?" I said.

"You're not a laughing stock, Rarity." Twilight said.

"She kind of is." I bonked her for that. "Ow!"

"Come on out and talk to us." Twilight pleaded.

"Leave me alone! I want to be alone! I want to wallow in…whatever it is a pony supposed to wallow in!" Nice save there, Rarity, really. "Do ponies wallow in pity?" How am I supposed to know? "Oh, listen to me! I don't even know what I'm supposed to wallow in! I'm so pathetic!"

"Now do you see why I can't allow you girls to see Rarity?" I said.

"Yeah, but now what do we do?" Twilight said.

"Panic?" That's your answer for everything, Fluttershy.

"That's you answer for everything." Rainbow said.

"Well, we can't just leave Rarity like this." AJ said.

"She'll become a crazy cat lady!" A what now?

"She only has one cat." Twilight said.

"Give her time…"

"You girls really want to help Rarity?" I asked.

"Of course we do." AJ said.

"In that case…" I then took out Opal from my bag as said cat was trying to scratch my eyes out and failing miserably.

* * *

**(Hours Later)**

"You can surprisingly be very mean, Ash." Rainbow said as she took on a branch after she stuck Opal to a branch.

"I have my moments." I said as Opal was meowing for help.

"Opal!?" From up above, Rarity saw her cat in the tree. "Opal, how did you get up there? Hang on you poor dear, mama's coming!" And seconds later Rarity came running out of the house. She then stopped when she saw Rainbow. "Rainbow Dash!? How dare you strand my poor Opal in a tree!"

"Well, how else were we gonna get you out here?" Rainbow said. "Plus, this was Ash's idea."

"Ash?"

"That's right." I said, making her turn to me in surprise. "Sorry, but it was the only way to get you. Besides, me and the girls have something we want to show you."

"You do?"

"We do." I said, stepping out of Rarity's vision to allow the girls to show her, her new finished dress.

"Wha-I-How-You-Huh?"

"We all finished your dress for you!" Pinkie said.

"Thanks to Fluttershy's freakin' knowledge of sowing." AJ said as Fluttershy blushed.

"Do you like it?" Fluttershy asked.

"Like it?" Rarity said as she inspected the dress. "Like it?"

"Uh oh. She doesn't like it." Oh, I wouldn't say that.

"No, I don't like it." Rarity said, making the others groan in disappointment. Wait for it…"I love it!" There we go.

"You do!?" They all asked.

"I do!" Rarity said. "You ponies did an amazing job. It's exactly the way I imagined it."

"We just followed your brilliant design." Fluttershy said.

"Like we should have let done for our outfits." Twilight said. "Those first dresses you designed were perfect."

"It's as Ash said, we took advantage of your generosity." Pinkie said. "We're so, super sorry."

"You worked really hard on our dresses to look exactly the way we wanted them." Rainbow said as she flew down with Opal. "And looked how well that turned out."

"Oh, I forgive you." Rarity said as Opal jumped onto her back.

"Well, that's mighty big of you." AJ said.

"But my whole career is still ruined!" God dang it, who keeps playing that sad violin!?

"Oh, right. That." AJ said.

"No need to worry." I said, making everyone turn to me as none other than Hoity Toity walked up from behind me. "We can fix that."

"Alright, I haven't got all day." Hoity said.

"I still say I should have stuffed him in a sack and carried him here." I said.

"No." All of the Mane 6 except Rarity said. Hmph! None of you are any fun.

* * *

**(After some preparations)**

"Alright girls, let's get this right this time." I said.

"Ash…" Twilight and the others stared at me in surprise. "You're…"

"Hey. Now that there aren't a hundred ponies watching, I think I can do this." I said as Spike closed the blinds, engulfing the room in pitch, black darkness. Of course, that later changed when light shined from Rarity's horn and may I just say that it was _really _bright!

First up was Twilight in her dress, posing.

"Why hello?" Hoity said as he pushed his glasses down. "This can't be the same designer." Oh, we're just getting started.

Next up was AJ who lassoed an apple…from nowhere before posing.

"Simply magnificent! And I suddenly have a fierce craving for some Dutch apple pie. Candy apples on a stick, apple cobbler…" We get it, you want apples. On with the show and oh my god! It's raining candy!

Of course, where's there candy, there's Pinkie.

"Brillient!"

*BOOM!*

Whoa! Rarity! Turn down the special affects a little! You're scaring me!

Hoity Toity was into the show at this point as Rainbow came in.

"Spectacular!" Whoa! Where these vines come from!?

And coming in naturally, not even posing was Fluttershy.

"Oh yes! Now this is a fashion show! All these dresses are absolutely amazing!"

Well, guess it's my turn. Wonder what Rarity's got planned for me…Is that a chandelier? Why are we at a ballroom? Where did these other ponies coming from? And where did this door in front of me come from!?

"Ash! Go!" I heard the others whisper to me.

Oh! I see. This was the special affect Rarity has for me. How classic.

I opened the doors and stepped out casually. It's just one pony Ash, nothing to be afraid of. I walked out and showed up in the suit Rarity made for me, adjusting my bow tie and spun my top hat before I placed it on top of my hat.

"Hmm…The designs are simple, very simple, yet there's something about this that just sticks out…I like it." Whew! Good. He likes it. "Who is responsible for these wonderful outfits? Step forward, show yourself." Well, since you asked…

And on cue, Rarity's blinding light appeared before it died down to reveal Rarity in her dress.

"Bravo! Bravo! Magnifico!" Hoity said as he slapped his hooves. "Encore! Encore!"

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" Rarity said, happy that Hoity loved her outfits. "Thank you so much!"

I smiled at Rarity's happy expression. Looks like the show was a success. Then again, was there ever any doubt?

* * *

**(Later)**

"Dear Princess Celestia, this week, my very talented friend, Rarity, learned that if you try to please everypony, you often time pleasing nopony. Especially yourself. And I learned that when somepony offers you a favor, like making you a beautiful dress, you shouldn't overly critical of something generously given to you. In other words, you shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth."

"You should also put not to take advantage of another pony's generosity." I added as I walked up to Twilight and Spike.

Twilight giggled before saying, "Yeah. That too. So, how was being in a fashion show like?"

"It was alright, I guess." I said.

"Would you want to be in one again?"

"After going through one? Absolutely not." I said. "This was a onetime thing. Don't expect me to do it again."

"A~hh. That's too bad." Twilight said. "You look good in that suit."

"And you look beautiful in that dress." I countered with a smirk, making Twilight blush.

Spike finished writing down everything we said before rolling up the piece of paper and sending it off via green flames. Once that was done, he…took out the DS I gave him out of nowhere and soon started playing.

"You are really into that, aren't you?" I asked.

"You bet I am." Spike said. "I finally got to the third Gym. But I need to train up my Diglett before I can face him."

"Rarity, my congratulations on a most impressive fashion debut." Hoity said. "Would you do me the great honor of featuring your outfits in my 'Best of the Best Boutique in Canterlot?'"

Rarity gasped. "Really!?"

"Really." Hoity said. "I just need you to make me a dozen of each dress for me by next Tuesday." Say what now?

…

…

…

"Well, good luck Rarity." I said, giving the unicorn a pat on the back before I took my leave.

* * *

***Comes out of Portal* And there! Revision complete. Once again, I am never, ever participating in a fashion, ever again! How does my sister do this shit? Anyway, how'd you like it people? Fashion is not my thing so there wasn't much I could do for this chapter which left a lot of free space. So I thought, 'Why not introduce Spike to the world of Pokémon?' I have a feeling that Spike is going to love Charizard. Anyway, thank you all for reading and like always before I go, here comes the brohoof.**

***Incoming Brohoof***

**See you guys next time!**


	15. Pony 15: MLP or LT

**Hello Fanfiction bronies! It is I, Ashbel Longhart, here to jump into a Equestria once again for your amusement. Last time, I was in a fashion show and introduced Spike to the world of Pokémon. Glad everyone liked it. **

***A portal to Equestria appears* And here's my ride. Cue the disclaimer!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. All rights go to Hasbro Studios. I also don't own any songs that may seem familiar to you people. They belong to their respective owners as well. I just own this story and nothing more.)**

**See you readers on the other side! *Jumps into the portal***

* * *

**Friendship 15: Is this My Little Pony or Loony Toons?**

* * *

**(Town)**

Once again, 'tis another day in the (somewhat) peaceful town of Ponyville and currently, Twilight was practicing on a new spell which would turn one thing into another. Currently, I was off to the side as Spike was posing with stick, a rock on his head, and leaves around his neck as Twilight was concentrating on the spell. First came the leaves which turned into a suit. Then the stick became a cane as Spike began to admire himself.

"Eyes over here, Spike."

"Sorry."

"For this spell to work, it's crucial that we keep our concentration totally on-" But the voice of Pinkie Pie caused Spike to look away, turning the rock that had been turned into a top back into a rock, causing it to land on him and making the rest of the stuff turn back to normal. "Spike! This magic needs out full attention to make it happen. There's no other way."

"He can't help it." I said, helping the boy up. "Take a look." I then pointed over to Pinkie who had an umbrella hat. First, she hid under a tree, then under somepony's porch, and then under rock which would have been physically impossible, but this is Pinkie Pie so I let it slide.

"Never mind her. She's just being Pinkie Pie." Twilight said.

"Super extra Pinkie Pie today." Spike said.

"How about we go check what's going." I suggested. "Spike's just gonna get distracted if this goes on."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Twilight said before we made our way over to the pink Earth Pony. "Pinkie Pie, what in the wide, wide world of Equestria are you doing?"

"Oh, it's my tail." Pinkie said as she pushed it against Twilight's face. "My Tail's a twitching, twitching. And when my tail is twitching, you know what that means."

That it's Episode 15 and that I should watch out for Hydras?

"Actually Pinkie, I haven't the slightest idea." Twilight said.

"My tail twitching means that my Pinkie Senses are telling me that something's gonna start falling." Pinkie said. "You three better go duck for cover." Noted.

"Oh Pinkie. It's not gonna rain. There's barely even a cloud in the sky-" Twilight never got to finish as a frog came out of nowhere and landed on her face.

The frog then croaked.

"Let me guess. That was "Nice catch" in frog." I said.

"Yep!" Pinkie said with a smile.

"Oh! I'm so, so sorry." From up above came Fluttershy with a ton of more frogs. "You okay, Twilight?"

"She's fine." I said as I removed the frog from Twilight's face and threw the frog up into the small, basket Fluttershy was carrying. "What's with the frogs?"

"The pond was getting over populated so I'm taking these little guys to Froggy Bottom Bog." Fluttershy said before she left. "Bye-bye!"

"Well, that was something." I commented.

"Come on you two. Let's continue our practice session where there's a little less commotion." Twiluight said before she walked off. We followed soon after Spike hitched a ride on me.

"Wowzer! That was amazing!" Spike said. "Pinkie Pie predicted something would fall and it did!"

"Oh come on." Twilight said. "She said something would fall and a frog just _happened _to fall right around the same time. It was just a coincidence. Nothing else to it."

"My tail! My tail! Twitch-a-twitch! " I jumped a little when Pinkie suddenly dashed back to us. "Twitch-a-twitch! Something else is gonna fall!" Take cover!

"Oh Pinkie, please." Twilight said as she walked away. "Nothing else is gonna fall-Ah!" I watched in amusement as Twilight fell in a ditch.

"Well, would you look at that?" I said. "Twilight fell."

"Is it safe to go help her?" Spike asked.

"It's okay. My tail stopped twitching." Pinkie then got rid of the umbrella hat and skipped away, singing an unknown song.

"You okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." Twilight said as she got back up.

"That was amazing!" Spike said.

"Uh, Twilight?" We all turned to see AJ. "Why're you hanging around in a ditch?"

"Because Pinkie Pie predicted it." Spike said.

"Honestly, Spike, she did not." Twilight said as I helped her out. "Two coincidences like this is unlikely, but it's still easier to believe in twitching tails that predict the future."

AJ then suddenly gasped. "Twitching tail? Pinkie Sense." AJ then suddenly hid under one of the food stands around here, looking up at the sky in fear.

"Don't worry, it's safe." Spike said. "The prediction already came true."

"Wait. Don't tell me that you believe in this stuff too." Twilight said.

"I know it doesn't make much sense, but those of us who've been in Ponyville for a while have learned overtime that when Pinkie's a twitching, you better listen."

Hm, good to know-Holy! Where the fuck did you come from!?

"My ears are flopping! My ears are flopping!" What did that mean again? I forgot.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I'll start a bath for you." Pinkie said as we all moved out of the way.

"Huh? A bath? This thing keep getting more ridiculous by the minute!" Twilight laughed until a passing by pony ran behind her and sprayed mud all over her. "Grrrrrrrrrrrr…"

"How about you tell us about this Pinkie Sense of yours while we get Twilight a bath?" I suggested.

"Great idea."

* * *

**(Pinkie's House)**

I stood behind the covers as Twilight took a bath. I don't really see the problem since Twilight and the others don't really wear clothes on them.

"So, basically, it works like this." Pinkie said as she carried over some shampoo. "I get different, little nickly feelings and naming different things. Like when my back gets itchy, it means it's my lucky day. And when my knees get pitchy, it means something scary is about to happen.

"Is you knee pitchy now?" I asked.

"No, but my shoulder's aching." Pinkie said. "That means there's an alligator in the tub. "A what now?

Without thinking, I looked and saw Pinkie removing a baby alligator from the tub, scaring Twilight as she jumped out.

"Why didn't you knee get pitchy!? That isn't just scary, it's downright dangerous!" Twilight said until she noticed me. "Ash! Wha-Pervert! Don't look!"

"Ah! Sorry!" I dodged a thrown bar of soup before I moved back behind the blinds. "Pinkie, mind explaining why there was an alligator in the tub?"

"This is my pet alligator, Gummy." Pinkie said as Gummy, tried to bite her all over, but couldn't since he didn't have any teeth. "He's got no teeth."

"We can see that." I said.

After Twilight finished drying up, we all walked out of the house.

"Well, I still don't believe all this special power stuff. It's all just a bunch of mumbo jumbo." Twilight said.

"What's not to believe?" Pinkie asked. "You do magic? How's that any different?"

Twilight seemed offended by that comment. "There's a huge difference!" Oh boy, here we go again. "Magic is something you study and practice. It only happens when you decided to do it and meant to make something specific you choose to happen. But you, it makes no sense at all!" Twilight, this is Pinkie Pie we're talking about.

"That's so not true, Twilight." Pinkie said. "Sometimes it's a bunch of random things happening to my body at random times that predict the future. I call them Combos." What is this, a fighting game?

"Combos?"

"Yeah! Like Ear Flop, then knee twitch, then eye flutter.

"And what does that mean?" I asked.

"It means the sky is about to be greeted by a beautiful rainbow!" I don't see Rainbow Dash in the sky so that won't be happening anytime soon.

"Yeah, right. Sure." Twilight said as she walked up to the door.

"Uh oh. I feel a Combo coming on." Well, this should be interesting. "Ear Flop, Eye Flutter, Knee Twitch!"

"And that means?" I asked and the answer to my question was the door suddenly opening, squishing Twilight like a pancake as Spike walked backwards with a stack of books. And where is that truck noise coming from?

"Ugh…" Twilight groaned in pain as she slid down. "I thought you said that combo meant beautiful rainbow."

"That's Ear Flop, Knee Twitch, and Eye Flutter." I said. "What she had was an Ear Flop, Eye Flutter, and then Knee Twitch. There's a difference, Twilight."

Pinkie nodded in agreement. "Ash is right. The Combo I just had meant to look out for opening doors. You okay?"

"I don't believe this." Twilight said as she got back up.

"You don't believe because you don't understand!" What's there to understand about beings that break the forth wall?

Wait a minute…I know that look…Twilight's about to do an experiment.

* * *

**(Twilight's House, Basement)**

"Where the hell did you get all of this?" I asked as Twilight had Pinkie hooked up to a machine.

"Later." Twilight said before turning to Pinkie. "Okay, now when you get another twitch, we'll have all sorts of scientific explanations."

"Okie-dokie-lokie!" Loki? Where? Where's Thor when you need him?

"No offense, Twilight, but doesn't this all seem a bit over the top?" I asked.

"If it's Pinkie, I need over the top." She's got a point. "Any twitches yet?"

"Nope!"

…

…

…

"Now? Anything?"

Nothing happened until Pinkie felt something. 'Wait! Hold on…uh, no."

"Are you kidding me?" Twilight asked. "After a whole day of nonstop twitching, now that I've got you all hooked up, you're not getting a single one?"

"I don't control it, it just comes and goes."

"That makes no sense!"

"Now, now, now. Calm down." I said. "Sometimes, there are things you just have to believe in, even if they don't make sense."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this from you of all ponies!" Twilight said. "I will not believe in anything I cannot explain!"

Just when I was about to say something…

"Hold on!" Pinkie interrupted me. "I'm feeling something!"

"Oh my gosh! What? What is it!?" Twilight asked until Pinkie's stomach growled.

"It's my tummy!" Pinkie said. "That usually means that I'm hungry." Really? I never would have guessed.

"I'll go make us something." I said. "How does toffees sound to you?"

"It sounds great!" Pinkie Pie said as Twilight growled in frustration.

"You know what!?" Twilight asked until she yanked the cords out. "Just forget it! I don't need to know if this is real or not! I don't need to understand it! I don't even care anymore!"

"Okie-dokie-lokie!" Pinkie said as she simply slipped out of her bindings and hopped up the stairs where I was waiting for them. "Uh oh."

Let's see: Ear Flop, Eye Flutter, Knee Twitch…Better step away from the door.

The minute I stepped away from the door, it slammed opened, squishing Twilight as none other than Spike appeared.

"Ash, Pinkie, have you seen Twilight?" Pinkie just hopped away as I pointed at the door before pushing it closed, showing Twilight. "Twilight? What're you doing back there?"

Twilight groaned in annoyance or pain, maybe both. "Did you three plan this?"

"Plan what?" Spike asked as I pulled Twilight off the door. If someone were to ask why I wasn't trying to help Twilight avoid these predictions, it's that these are just too amusing to watch. Was I being cruel and mean? Yes. Did I feel bad for not helping? No.

"Ugh! This is ridiculous!" Twilight said. "This can't be happening! This makes absolutely no sense! I have to figure this out!"

"Yeah, how about you do that after I make the toffees." I said as I opening the door.

"You're making toffees?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, but I can't guarantee that they'll be as good as Pinkie's." I said.

* * *

**(Later)**

"Uh…What is she doing?" Spike asked, riding on my back as he and I watched as Twilight stalked Pinkie and wrote down notes from time to time.

"I don't know, but let's go find out." I said.

"But I'm finally about to go face the Last Gym Leader." Spike winded like the kid he is.

"That can wait, Spike. Now let's go." I said as we approached Twilight. "Twilight?"

"Ah!" Twilight screamed in surprise before jumping into the bush, dragging us in.

"Whoa!" I cried out as I was dragged into the bush. It was surprisingly roomy in here.

"Honestly, you two, don't you know better than to sneak on ponies?"

"Oh, sorry."Spike apologized. "But, isn't that what you're doing?"

"No." Twilight said. "I'm doing scientific research. I'm observing Pinkie Pie. Scientific name: Pinkiest Piacest. In its natural habitat." I gave a wired looked to Spike who just shrugged. "There's something fishy going with the whole twitchy prediction thing and I'm going to get to the bottom of it. Now be quiet you two." I pretended to zip my lips as Twilight stuck out her head. "Come on! Pinkiest Piacest is on the move."

And so, for the new few hours, in Equestria time, the three of us observed Pinkie, well it was mostly Spike and Twilight. I was reading.

"Hmm, itchy nose…ah ha! That makes no sense! She's hiding like something's about to fall from the sky. But a twitchy tail means something's about to fall from the sky, not an itchy nose." Twilight said.

The minute I saw the swarm of bees, I grabbed Spike and ran.

"This proves, perhaps conclusively-hey! Where are you two going!? I'm trying to teach you the value of scientific observa-AH!" In hindsight, maybe I should have helped her.

* * *

**(One Patch Up Later)**

We were now at Sweet Apple Acres, still observing Pinkie like some explorer observing a wild animal.

"What she doing now?" Spike whispered.

"Smelling a flower." Twilight said, all bandaged up.

"Holy guacamole! What does that mean!?"

"Probably that the flowers smell good." I said.

"Wait, I'm getting something." Twilight said. "Ear Flop, Eye Flutter, Knee Twitch."

"Hold on, wasn't that the combo that said to watch out for open doors?" Spike asked as he ran away.

"You really, really believe this, don't you?" Twilight asked as Spike hid behind a pile of hay. "Here, I'll show you that there's nothing to be afraid of." Twilight then went up to the barn door and leaned on it. "See? Nothing." Twilight got off and walked away, eyes closed as the cellar door opened. Should I help…Nah. "I promise there's nothing fear from that-WAH!"

"Twilight! You came to visit my new Apple Cellar! How nice of you!" AJ's voice ran out from the cellar. "Twi? You okay? Uh, Twi?"

"Spike, get a medic." I said as Spike rushed off to do just that.

* * *

**(Later)**

After a few more hours, we were still observing Pinkie even as Twilight was bound to a wheel chair and her two front hooves were broken. Knowing TV power, she'll from that quickly.

"Here. Let me help." Spike said as he yanked a lever to get Twilight's hooves up to her face where she was holding her binoculars.

"Okay, write this down." Twilight said. "Twitchy tail."

"Twitchy Tail…TWITCHY TAIL!?" I heard something snap. That must if hurt. "Something's gonna fall! Something's gonna fall! Run for your lives!"

"Quiet! We can't let Pinkie know we're here!" Twilight said.

I looked up to the sky and my eyes widen when I saw a flower pot, an anvil, a hay cart filled with hay, and a piano falling towards Twilight. Without even thinking, I kicked Twilight out of the way, but that left me in the path of…the…falling…objects…son of a bitch.

"AH! OOF! GUH! WAH! ARGH!"

"Oh my god, Ash!" I somehow heard Twilight through all of the shit on top of me. How the fuck am I still alive!?

"Is he okay!?" I heard Spike.

Gathering any strength in me, I stuck my hoof out and if it were a hand, I would have had a thumb up. "I'm fine! It's all good! Now can somepony get this stuff off of me!?"

Twilight helped by using her magic and in seconds, I was free, but was hurting all over. Was this My Little Pony or Looney Toons?

"You…saved me." Twilight said, knowing that if I didn't push her out of the way, she was be buried right about now.

"You're welcome." I said as I limped to Pinkie who was talking to AJ.

"I'm taking apples to my new Apple Cellar." I heard AJ said. "How 'bout you, Pinkie? What you doing?"

"Letting Twilight secretly follow me all day without me knowing." So she knew. I'm not that surprised actually.

"You mean you knew all along!?" Twilight asked. "Why didn't you tell me!?"

"Silly! That would have spoiled the secret." Twilight looked like she was about to snap.

"Uh, tail still twitching?" Spike asked from behind Twilight.

"All done." Pinkie said. "Clear skies from here on out from what I can tell." Suddenly, Pinkie's whole body shuddered.

"Oh no!" Spike quickly hid behind Twilight as AJ dropped her bucket of apples. "What does that one mean!?"

"I don't know. Never got anything like it before." Pinkie said, looking surprised. "But whatever that shudder's about, it's a heck of a doozy. Something you never expect to happen is gonna happen!"

What? Like Deadpool appearing?

**(Deadpool: Did somebody call!?)**

**(Ashbel: What the!? Deadpool, what're you doing here!?)**

**(Deadpool: I heard my name and decided to appear like magic. Pun intended.)**

**(Ashbel: Get out! This is a MLP story! Not a Deadpool crossover! *Holds up Carbonadium sword*)**

**(Deadpool: Whoa! Where the hell did you get that!?)**

**(Ashbel: Author powers, duh. Now get out of here! Don't you have a movie to be in?)**

**(Deadpool: That's right! I must go see how Ryan Reynolds does as me!)**

Why do I feel like I missed an important conversation from an important guy?

Pinkie began to shudder again. "And it's gonna happen at Froggy Bottom Bog!"

AJ gasped. "That's where Fluttershy's heading!"

"Is it about her!?" Spike asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Save the talk for later. We've got a pony to rescue." I said before taking off, suddenly all healed now. Is it TV powers again?

Having no idea where to go, I let AJ take the lead and followed her as Twilight soon joined us.

"Hey, I thought you didn't believe in this stuff." Spike said, riding on Twilight's back.

"I don't." Twilight said. "I just want to be there to see the look on Pinkie's face when we find out that nothing's wrong."

Pinkie just replied with, "Okie-dokie!"

* * *

**(Later)**

We all walked in silence until Pinkie shuddered again.

"Cold?" Twilight asked. "Need a jacket or soemthing?"

"Nope. I'm fine." You're sudden shudder says otherwise.

"So, what do you think happened to Fluttershy?" Spike asked.

"I hope nothing." AJ said.

"I know, but what do you _think _happened?"

"I'm trying not to think about it."

"Me too." Spike said. "But I'm thinking about it anyway. What if she…exploded!?"

"Just exploded? For no reason?" AJ asked.

"Yeah, like, boom!"

"Whoa!" Pinkie said. "What if she exploded a-and then exploded again!?"

"Can you do that? Can you really explode twice?" Spike asked.

"Of course not." AJ said.

"Well, unless she was judo throwed by Segata Sanshiro." I added without realizing it.

"Segata-who?" Pretty much everyone asked.

"You don't know Segata Sanshiro?" I asked which got a shake of the head from everyone. "Then allow me to tell you the tale of Japan's greatest and craziest hero.

**(BGM: Segata Sanshiro Theme-Sega Nation)**

I don't know where the hell the music is coming from, but I didn't care at this point as I was about to tell the tale Segata Sanshiro.

"Segata Sanshiro is the defender of the Sega Saturn. In 1997, a company called Sega had just released their latest console, but was failing. Another company called Nintendo was dominating the market and things seemed bleak for Sega. But that's when a mysterious man appeared with a plan so crazy, it just might work."

"Was that man this Segata guy?" Spike asked.

I nodded. "That's right. He traveled the land…and beat the living stuffing out of anyone not playing a Saturn!"

"Wait, he what?" Twilight and AJ asked.

"Strangely, it worked. Sales sky rocketed along with the hospitalization of Japanese people. Men, women, even children, no one was safe from his wrath. But, not much is known about this mysterious savior, but what they did know is that when he appeared, he had a giant Sega Saturn strapped to his back which he uses to train both his physical and gaming prowess at the same time. Not only that, but he's dating Sakura from Sakura Wars and before you ask, it's a game and yes, Spike, he's somehow dating a video game character. Not surprising since he's done some pretty amazing things like kicking a baseball for a home run, raced over 60 miles per hour on ice barefooted, and won the world cup by throwing a player into the ball to score the winning goal."

Everyone's jaws were on the floor at this point as I continued to speak.

"Segata is a master of disguise and breaking and entering, duplicating and resizing himself an unlimited number of times, and once took down an entire club filled with peo-er, ponies in only three moves. But his favorite and most powerful technique is his earth shattering judo throw which can make his victims explode upon impact…twice."

"That doesn't seem physically possible." Twilight said.

"Well, Segata is exempt from the laws of physics and is theoretically capable of almost anything like surviving the vacuum of space."

"Space!? How the heck did he get into space?" Twilight asked.

"Well, Sega was doing so well that sales surpassed Nintendo. Jealous, they launched a huge rocket at it, but Segata, who resides on the roof of the company leaped off the building and stopped the rocket against a glass window without leave so much as a crack. He then flipped it around and rode it into space."

**(BGM End)**

The other just stared at me as I just finished telling everything I knew about the great man. Now I want to watch Chuck Norris Vs. Segata Sanshiro again.

"You're making this up." Twilight. "There's no way somepony like that can exist."

"I'm afraid so." I said as I continued to walk and saw a path to the bog. "That must be Froggy Bottom Bog." We all walked through the path and came upon the bog. I do not want to fall in there.

We began looking around, calling our Fluttershy's name. After a few minute of searching, I saw a frog leap onto a lily pad and then I saw Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy!" Seeing her too, Spike jumped on me before jumping to hug the Pegasus. "You're okay!"

"Of course I'm okay." Fluttershy said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Whew! What a relief." AJ said.

"I'm so glad everything's alright." Pinkie said.

"I'm sorry, I no it's not nice to gloat, but AH HA! I told you there was nothing to worry about and I was right." Twilight said as smoke suddenly started appearing out of nowhere. "Pinkie Pie said that whatever she was shuddering about was a-cough-doozy and-cough, cough- the only doozy-cough, cough-is how right I am!"

"Uh, Twilight."

"Pinkie's made a lot of predictions today-cough-what is that smell?"

"Twilight."

"Well, what we've shown here is that there's-cough-no point in believing anything that you can't see for yourself."

"TWILIGHT!" This time, I shouted.

"What?" I pointed behind her and then she saw the hydra.

"Is that a hydra?" Pinkie asked.

"Who cares? Run!" Way ahead of you, AJ!

I ran ahead of everyone, but saw that Pinkie was frozen in fear. Acting, I raced back, grabbed her tail, and dragged her away from the hydra. I thought they had more than four heads?

We all weaved through the threes and rocks, trying our best to avoid the heads of the hydra until we ran into a dead end.

"Up that hill everyone!" Twilight said until I noticed something.

"Where's Spike?"

"Help!" Looking back, we all saw Spike had dropped into a deep part of the bog and was now sinking.

"I'm coming!" I said without even thinking before I took off to save the little dragon. I saw a head going for him and without thinking, I jumped and drop kicked it, stunning it as I landed and grabbed Spike before running to the others. How the hell did I do all that!?

"Looks like we're gonna make it!" Twilight said.

"But Pinkie's still shuddering!" True to Spike's word, Pinkie was shuddering, but then stopped.

"Oh look! It stopped!" She spoke too soon when she began to shudder again. "Never mind!"

Pushing Pinkie up, we all came to a stop as we saw stone pillars making a path to the other side, but down below was a long way down. And the pillars don't look that stable. And judging from the increase in rumbling, the hydra was getting closer.

"He'll be here any minute!" Twilight said.

"Everyone, start moving! One at a time!" I said.

Spike was about to go until he looked down and had second thoughts.

"Uh, do you have any spells that can turn a hydra into a mouse?" Spike asked Twilight.

"No."

"How about a squirrel?"

"No!"

"How about-!"

"No small rodents of any kind!"

"A hop skip and a jump!" Fluttershy said, remembering the events of episode 7. Twilight then went and threw Spike onto the stone pillars. Pinkie's shuddering almost had her fall, if it wasn't for AJ saving her.

I looked back and saw the Hydra getting closer. I can't believe I'm saying this.

"You three, go! I'll distract it!" I said as I was about to charge.

"What! You can't!" Twilight said.

"This is no time for discussion! Getting moving!" I said, pushing Twilight away as AJ dragged Pinkie across.

Twilight looked at me for a few minutes before going. "Don't you dare die!"

"Can't make any promises!" I said before turning to the hydra. What I wouldn't give to have Hercules here right here and now. He'd be able to deal with this mother fucker. Now think, Ash. What would anime characters do at a time like this? Oh right, just fuck it and yolo it. "For Sparda!" Great. I'm spouting random shit. That shows how nervous I am right now.

I soon took off running, remembering what Twilight did back on this same episode. The hydra saw me coming and dove for me, but to their surprise, I ran passed them as three heads went after me, but that was their mistake as flipped and crushed a head. Turning around quickly, I raced past the hydra. Looking behind me, I saw the hydra had recovered and one of the heads came right at me. Without thinking, I jumped and the head crashed...into the pillars and knocked them down.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" I yelled in frustration before I cried out in surprise when the head lifted up, taking me with it since I was still on the head as I got a nice view from up above. Seeing me, the hydra tried to shake me off, making he hold on for dear life.

"Ash!" I heard everyone call out my name in worry.

"Ash! You have to jump!" Pinkie said, still shuddering.

"Are you crazy!? I can't do that!" I yelled as I looked down and feared what would happen when I hit rock bottom…literally so to speak.

"It's your only hope!" Pinkie said. "You have to take a leap of faith!"

Leap of Faith? Looking down, I still feared what would happen before I swallowed saliva. Assassin's Creed, give me strength!

Sucking in any amount of courage that I had, I went and leaped off the hydra and soon felt the air hitting my face as I was free falling. Now where is that bubble, there! Closer, closer, closer…and just like how I remembered, I landed on the bubble and it bounced me right back up where I landed on the remaining pillars, bouncing like a ball before hitting the wall. Ugh, I am not doing that again.

"Ash!" Before I knew it, Twilight ran up and hugged me. "You're alright!"

"I don't know how it happened, but it happened." I said, separating from Twilight. "Looks like Pinkie Pie was right when she said we'd face a heck of a dozy." Everyone agreed with me until Pinkie shuddered again. "Or not."

"Looks like the hydra wasn't the dozy." Pinkie said as the hydra blew us raspberry. Well fuck you too.

"I-but the-what!?" Twilight said. "The hydra wasn't the dozy? How can that not be the dozy!? Ash almost lost his life! How can that not be the dozy!? What can be dozer than that!?"

"Don't know. But it just wasn't it."

That seemed to be the last straw as Twilight became a Ponyta, or was it a Rapidash in this case since she had a horn. Where's a Pokédex when you need it?

"I give up." Twilight said as the flames died and she collapsed to the ground.

"Give up on what?" Spike asked.

"The fight. I can't fight it anymore." Twilight said, looking very tired. "I don't understand why or what, but the Pinkie Sense makes sense. I don't how, but it just does. Just because I don't understand doesn't mean it's not true."

"You mean you believe?" Pinkie asked, shaking like crazy.

"Yep. I guess I do."

And after a couple of strange animations, Pinkie stopped shuddering and gasped in realization. "That was it! That's the dozy!"

"What?" Twilight said. "What is?"

"You believing." Pinkie said. "I never expected that to happen. That was the dozy. Oh what a dozy of a dozy it was." She then started singing a random song as she walked away.

"Well, that just happened." I said. "Now how about we all head on home."

* * *

**(Twilight's House)**

"I now see why they're called the Elite Four." Spike said, riding on my back as he stared at the screen where he just lost to Lorelei.

"I told you that you should have trained up to level 60." I said as I entered the house. "We're home."

"Oh good!" Twilight said, wearing an umbrella hat. "Spike, take a letter."

"With pleasure." Spike said until he saw what I saw.

"Dear Princess Celestia, I'm happy to report that, Spike, what have I been saying about focus?"

"I know, but…"

"What? Never thought you see me with an umbrella hat on?"

"Not really."

"Pinkie's Tail's twitching. What else can I do?" She's got a point.

We all laughed as Spike went to take the note.

"Dear Princess Celesta, I am happy to report that I know realize that there are wonderful things in this world you just can't explain, but that doesn't necessarily make them any less true. I just means that you to choose to believe in them. And sometimes, it takes a friend to show you the way."

"Honk!" Pinkie said, poking Twilight's nose.

"Honk." Did he really just put that down?

"Always your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle." Twilight finished as she and Pinkie stepped outside.

"Well, better get the letter sent." I said as we walked up to the balcony and opened the window. Spike was about to send the letter until Celesta suddenly dropped from the sky. The fuck?

"Twitching tail?" Spike asked as Celesta just took the letter and flew away.

"Well, that just happened." I said, laughing a little. Truly, it's never dull here in Equestria.

* * *

***Comes out of Portal* Well, leaving out the unexpected Deadpool arrival, that was pretty fun. Almost lost my life, but fun. Hope you all enjoyed today's chapter like I did. Next time, we shall be taking for the skies! Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart here, and here comes the brohoof.**

***Incoming Brohoof***

**See you guys next time!**


	16. Pony 16: To the skies!

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to bring you another chapter of I'm a Pony!? Last time, we faced the wackiness that is Pinkie Pie's Pinkie Senses, I took a Leap of Faith, and Twilight became a Pokémon. Today, we shall take my adventures to the skies! Also, I'm doing a little something I, being me, don't want to do.**

***A portal to Equestria appears* And like always, here's my ride. Cue disclaimer!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. All rights go to Hasbro Studios. I also don't own any songs that may seem familiar to you people. They belong to their respective owners as well. I just own this story and nothing more.)**

**See you readers on the other side! *Jumps into the portal***

* * *

**Friendship 16: To the skies! Unleash the Sonic Rainboom!**

* * *

**(Twilight's House)**

"And that should do it." I said as I pushed the last book back into the shelf. Twilight had made a bigger mess that usual so she had called anyone that was available to help out.

"Thank you so much for helping me clean up all these books guys." Twilight said as I climb down the latter. "It was a crazy weekend to study and I made a bit of a mess."

"A bit?" I said until I heard something. The others heard it too and we all looked outside the window to see, zooming in from the distance, was none other than Rainbow Dash. And she doesn't seem to be showing any signs of slowing down. "Oh boy."

*CRASH!*

Ugh…Someone get the number on that truck. I shake my dizziness off and took a book off of my face to see that the entire place was a mess…again…god dammit. I am not cleaning this up.

"Has anyone seen my glasses?" I asked, trying to search for them.

"Here." Pinkie said, handing me my glasses which I thanked her for.

"Rainbow Dash, you were amazing!" Appearing from the window Rainbow just came through was Fluttershy. "Whoohoo!" Was that supposed to be a cheer? Because that was the lamest cheer I've ever heard, no offense Fluttershy. She then gasped when she saw the state of the library. "Did my cheering do this?"

"No, it was the big, bad wolf." I said sarcastically as I got out from under the pile of books.

"Hehe, sorry about that guys." Rainbow apologized." That was a truly feeble performance." You call ruining all our hard work in cleaning up the library feeble?

"Actually, it wasn't all bad." Fluttershy said. "I partially liked it when you made all the clouds spin."

"I'm not talking about _my _performance, I talking about _yours! _That feeble cheering!"

"What are you two arguing about?" Twilight asked for everypony.

"Were we arguing? I'm sorry." Fluttershy apologized.

Rainbow groaned before turning to us. "I wish you guys could come to Cloudsdale to seem me compete in the Best Young Flyer Competition."

"The Best what now?" I asked.

"What's that?" Twilight asked.

Pinkie was the one to answer and as always, answered enthusiastically. "It's where the greatest Pegasus flyers get together and show off their different flying styles! Some are fast!" She then began to run around the library, making it an even bigger mess. "And some are graceful!" She then tried to be fancy, but lost her balance and crashed.

"Golly." AJ said. "I'd love to see you strut your stuff at that competition."

"Yeah, I wish you guys could be there." Rainbow said. "Fluttershy's a great support, but her cheering isn't exactly inspirational." You think?

Suddenly, Pinkie popped out from under the books she crashed into. "Oh! I'd love to see you make a Sonic Rainboom! It's like the most coolest thing ever, though I've never actually seen it, but come on it's a Sonic Rainboom! How not cool could it not possibly be!?"

The Sonic Rainboom…That's when it clicked. Today was Episode of 16. I've seen the Sonic Rainboom, but to see it up close and not on a screen is getting me pretty excited.

"What's a Sonic Rainboom?" Twilight asked, confused.

"You really need to get out more." Wow. Way to be blunt, but then again, I would have done the same thing. The pink Earth Pony then proceeded to hop onto the window edge to explain. "The Sonic Rainboom is legendary! When a Pegasus like Rainbow Dash gets going so fast-BOOM!" She then jumped and scattered more books around. Again, not cleaning that up. "A sonic boom and a rainbow happens all at once!"

Wanting to speak, I said, "I've heard about that. Apparently, the resulting sonic boom shatters the visible light spectrum and can split rocks with ease and shake entire mountains."

Twilight had a look of amazement when I told her this extra information.

"And Rainbow Dash here is the only pony that ever pulled it off." AJ said.

"It was a long time ago.' Rainbow said, looking nervous. "I-I was just a filly."

"Yeah, but you're gonna do it again, right?" Pinkie asked.

The hesitation of Rainbow's face was as clear as day, but the girls pretended they didn't notice it. "…Are you kidding? I'm the greatest flyer to ever come out of Cloudsdale. I can do Sonic Rainbooms in my sleep."

"Really?" I asked, my tone in bland disbelief.

"Yeah. Really." Rainbow said.

"Wow, Rainbow. If you pull that off, you'll win the crown for sure." Crown? What crown? I don't remember a crown being a prize.

"The crown prize is spending an entire day with the Wonderbolts!" Oh. That kind of crown. My bad. "A whole day of flying with my life-long heroes…It'll be a dream come true!"

"Yay!" Once again, Fluttershy gave out a weak cheer that almost made me cringe.

"I-I'm gonna go rest up; don't wanna over-prepare myself, you know?" Rainbow said, chuckling nervously. She then pointed rudely at Fluttershy. "You on the other hand better keep practicing! I need a cheering section to match my spectacular performance." And just like that she was gone.

Once she was gone, I turned to Fluttershy. "Okay, tell us the truth. The nervousness coming from Rainbow was as clear as day."

"She's practiced the Sonic Rainboom a hundred times and she's never come close to even doing it. I'm not sure if I can cheer loud enough to help her."

"That bad?" She nodded before Fluttershy took her leave.

"Well, guess we better get things cleaned up…again." Twilight said, sighing in annoyance. I feel your pain.

Rarity then poked Twilight with her horn. "Go on, go on!"

"Go on what?"

"Find a spell that will get us wingless ponies into Cloudsdale." Oh yeah, that's right. If one was not a Pegasus, then they can't walk around Cloudsdale since the city is literally a giant city of clouds. "Didn't you see how nervous she was?" Glad I wasn't the only one to notice.

"Nervous? Have you spit your bitter or something?" AJ said. "She was tootin' her own horn louder than the brass section of a marching band."

"Oh please." Rarity said. "I have put on enough fashion shows to know stage fright when I see it. We've got to find a way to be there for her." She then butted Twilight. "Now get going!" Rude much?

"How am I supposed to find a flight spell in this mess?"

"Already on it." I said. "Pinkie!"

"On it!" Pinkie than dashed away and came back with a book, tossing it over to Twilight. "Page 27."

"How'd you do that?" AJ asked, looking at me and Pinkie.

"Don't look at me, ask her." I said, pointing at the pink Earth Pony next to me.

"It landed on my face when Rainbow Dash knocked me into the bookcase." How convenient.

"Here it is." Twilight said. "A spell that will allow an Earth Pony to fly for three days. It looks really difficult. I'm not sure if I can do it."

"You've got to try." Rarity said.

"If it's you, Twilight, I know you can do it." I said without thinking.

"You think so?"

I nodded. "Positive. You are the smartest pony I know." Why the hell is she blushing? And why is everyone smiling at me?

"O-Okay." Twilight said, shaking her head to get rid of her blush. "But who's gonna volunteer to be the test subject?" When you put it like that, it sounds like you're about to conduct a scientific experiment…and not the good kind.

"Well, since Rarity was the one who's all in for this, I think she should be the test subject." Great, now I sound like I'm gonna conduct the experiment. I'd probably be an assistant at best.

Everypony looked at Rarity and she said, "I'll do it. For Rainbow Dash, I will go first."

"You sure?" Twilight asked, and Rarity just nodded. "Well, here goes." Twilight then closed her eyes and concentrated magic through her horn. Soon, blue veils of magic appeared and wrapped themselves around Rarity like a cocoon. Why do I have the feeling that I should duck for cover?

*FLASH! BOOM!*

Ow. Okay, Ash. Listen to your instincts next time. I groggily got up and shook my head as my eyes became clearer. After all the running gag I've faced, I do not want to become blind so people can make fun of me.

"I think it worked." Twilight said as we all gazed at Rarity's new wings.

I raised an eyebrow as Rarity was floating above the ground, flapping her new butterfly wings as she looked at them in amazement.

"This is…This is amazing!" Rarity said, looking at her wings in awe. "They're absolutely beautiful! I love them!"

"Oh! Me next! Me next! I want wings too!" Pinkie said, jumping around and excited, but then again, when is she not?

"I think we need to find a different spell." I said, picking up the book and flipping through the pages. "This spell takes too much out of Twilight and she's got more magic than anypony here in Ponyville."

"Ash is right. I don't think I can do another spell like that." Twilight said, a little wobbly before she found her center of balance. "Find anything?"

"Not yet." I said before I found the one we needed. "Oh! Here's one. I won't allow us to fly, but it will allow us to walk on the clouds like Pegasai do."

Twilight came over and read the spell I found. "Okay, let's try it out."

"But how are we gonna get to Cloudsdale when we can't even fly?" AJ asked.

"Oh, that shouldn't be a problem." Twilight said. "I can just ask Princess Celestia for a hot air balloon."

"Can you really just do that?" I asked.

"If it's for a friend of mine, I'm sure it's okay." Twilight said, levitation the book from me to look at the spell one more time and then turned to all of us." Alight, here goes nothing."

After that, my vision was blinded by light. I really will become blind at this rate.

* * *

**(Hours Later-**_**In Equestria Time-**_**)**

"You alright, Ash? You look nervous." AJ said as I tried not to look down.

"Oh, just a little fear of heights." I said as I glanced down and quickly looked away the second the thought of what would happen if I fell entered my mind.

"You're afraid of heights?" Twilight asked.

"Only a little." I said. "I can handle certain heights, but this high…" I looked down again and gulped. "Well, I get nervous at best. It's mostly the fear of what would happen if I fell."

"Don't worry. We're almost there." Pinkie said before pointing forward. "See?"

Me and the others looked up and saw the city of clouds, Cloudsdale, appearing as we were just a few feet under from it. And must I say that it looks both amazing and awesome!

"I'll go on ahead. I want to surprise Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy with my new wings. "And with that, Rarity flew off.

"She seems to be enjoying her new wings." AJ said.

"Yeah…" A little too much if the events of the episode have anything to say. As we got closer, we heard Rarity talking to Rainbow and Fluttershy.

"We couldn't leave our favorite flyer without a big cheering section."

"We?" We then made our appearance by appearing from under the clouds.

"Yo." I said bluntly, waving at Rainbow and Fluttershy.

"I-I can't believe it!" Believe it! Eat your heart out, Naruto. "You're all here."

"It's incredible." Fluttershy said.

"This is so cool! You guys made it!"

"Sure did!" Pinkie said, jumping out of the balloon.

"Wait!" Rainbow cried out in worry, but they were soon wiped away when Pinkie landed on the clouds and didn't fall through. We all then jumped out and did the same. At least the spell worked. "How'd you do that? Only Pegasus ponies can walk on clouds."

"Pretty cool, right?" Pinkie said as started to do cartwheels.

"We found a spell that made temporally wings for a pony which is why Rarity has wings, but the spell was too difficult to do once."

"Luckily, I found another, more easier spell that allows the rest of us to walk on clouds." I said. Thank you Deus Ex Machina. "And with a bit of Twilight's magic, here we are. Walking on clouds like you Pegasus."

"And we came here to cheer you to victory." AJ said.

"To be honest, I was just starting to get the tinniest, tiniest bit nervous." I gave her a look. "Okay, a lot more nervous, but not anymore now that you guys are here." She then had an idea. "Hey, we've got some time before the competition. Why don't Fluttershy and I show you around Cloudsdale?"

Everypony cried out in agreement and we were now walking around the city literally made out of clouds. Seeing it on screen was one thing, but to be walking around was a whole new experience. I can already see millions of Bronies being jealous.

"Well, here it is. The greatest city in the sky." We all walked up and gazed in amazement at the city. Pegasus were flying here and there as the place looked a little like a Roman city if the pillars were anything to go by. In short, it was amazing.

"Uh…" I turned to and saw Rarity looking at herself through a mirror, admiring her new wings again. "Some of the greatest Pegasai came from Cloudsdale."

"Wait for me!" Rarity cried out, realizing that we were about to leave her behind. Of course, as she flew, other Pegasai saw her wings and were awe struck.

"Be careful with those wings, Rarity." Twilight said. "They're made from gosmore and morning dew."

"In other words, they're delicate, right?" I asked and she nodded. "Good to know."

"Don't worry, Twilight. I'm sure they can't get worn out from too much attention." No, but try telling that to the sun in the next couple of hours.

"Since we're up here, I'd sure like to get a look at where the weather's being managed at." AJ said.

"That's a great idea." Rainbow said before she flew off. "Come on everyone! To the Weather Factory!"

* * *

**(Weather Factory)**

"So tell me again why we're dressed like this?" I asked as we entered the factory.

"Only workers are allowed in here." Rainbow said. "This is where they make the snow flakes. Each one is hoofed made. As you can see, it's a delicate operation." Guess that explains why all the snowflakes I saw during winter were different.

"Oh! The snowflakes look even better up here!" Rarity said, looking at some snowflakes, but the flapping of her wings caused all the snowflakes to fly away, much to everypony's annoyance and distress.

"We better move on before Rarity ruins winter and causes a drought." That can happen? What the hell, Jack Frost?

Moving on and trying to stay out of sight, we then made it to a place filled with pools of rainbows…literally.

"And here's where they make the rainbows!" You mean besides the weather, rainbows are also not made naturally?

Mother Nature, you are lazy as fuck.

As we walked, Pinkie decided to dip her hoof into it before licking it. The results…

"Spicy!" A flash of different colors before Pinkie ran off to find some water or anything to cool down her mouth.

"Yeah. Rainbow's aren't known for their flavor." Rainbow said as everyone laughed.

So rainbows are spicy? Hmm…

"Don't." Before I could even dip my hoof into the colorful substance, Twilight stopped me. I gave her pout and an annoyed look, but she ignored them.

"Whoa!" Hm? Turning, we all saw a trio of Pegasus admiring Rarity's wings. "Where'd you get those amazing wings? I want a pair!" Trust me dude, you don't.

"Hmm, yeah, I guess I could see that." Great, Rarity's getting caught up in the moment.

"Oh, hey look. It's Rainbow Crash again!" The brown Pegasus said as they walked over to us. Rainbow didn't seem keen in seeing them right now.

"Yeah! Rainbow…uh…Crash!" Wow. Nice save there buddy, really.

"Rarity! What are you doing talking to _these _guys!?" I asked myself the same question when I watched the episode.

"Oh, they were just admiring my wings, Rainbow Dash." I can see that.

"Yeah. You should forget the Sonic Rainboom and just get yourself some wings like these."

"I don't think Rainbow Dash would look good in those wings." I said, getting their attention. "She's not exactly as butterfly person, no offense, Fluttershy."

"None taken."

"And who the heck are you?" The leader of the trio asked.

"Ash Heart. A pleasure." I said, saying the last part in a sarcastic tone.

"Well lookie here, Rainbow Crash, how nice of you to befriend a blind pony." I felt a vein pop.

"I'm not blind!"

"Your eyes say otherwise." Oh this son of a bitch!

"Why you-!" Letting rage guide me, I was about to charge, but Twilight stopped me.

"Ash! Stop! Ponies are watching." I looked left and right and true to her words, the workers were watching us. I calmed down a bit after noticing this. I can't make a scene, not before the competition begins.

"Haha! See you around, Rainbow Crash. And I certainly wouldn't want to be you, Mr. Blind." I resisted the urge to jump and grab him so I could tear off his wings and stuff them down his…well, I'll leave that to the imagination.

"Um, how about we go see how clouds are made?" Fluttershy suggested, wanting to get out of the mood that had been made and I don't blame her.

"Rainbow Dash," She turned to me. "For both our sakes, you have to win that competition. "I already knew that she was going to win, but I might as well say it.

"Uh, yeah. Don't worry. I'll leave those guys speechless when I'm done." Rainbow said, but I could see the nervousness in her eyes. Listening closely, I heard her mutter, "I'm doomed."

Great. I gave her more baggage to work with. Come Ash, think. What would be a good enough reason to get Rainbow motivated? …Oh gods no. Anything, but that.

After some walking, we entered the part of the factory where they made clouds and honestly, it just seems like their dumping cold water into a steaming pot, making steam, but said steam was clouds.

As I looked around, I heard the sound of ponies admiring something and said something was Rarity and her wings.

"Why, these old thing?" Rarity said, doing poses. "Go ahead, everypony. Photos are encouraged."

"Oh brother." I said as I saw Rainbow looking more discouraged and nervous than before. I wasn't the only one who noticed this as Twilight walked up to Rarity.

"Rarity, we're supposed to be helping Rainbow Dash relax, remember?" I think she may have forgotten the minute she got her wings and when the first compliment was thrown at her. "Put your wings away and stop showing off." This is Rarity we're talking about. I don't think that's possible.

Rarity scoffed. "How can you ask me to put away perfection?" She then flew up in front of the sun and rain downed a color of lights that amazed everypony, but me.

Seriously? Am I the only pony who isn't impressed? …I guess so.

"Hey, uh, Rainbow? You okay?" I asked to the kneeling Pegasus who looked like she was about to freak out.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be okay?" Your tone of voice begs otherwise. "Everyone's so in love with Rarity's wings that they won't even notice when I totally blow it in the Best Young Flyer Competition."

I gave a look to Twilight and she seems to share my thoughts. Can this get any worse?

"Hey! There's an idea. You should enter the competition."

"Yeah. I could watch you fly all day long!"

…I really hate myself right now. Granted, that was gonna happen, but still. The timing of it was just so well that I'm starting to think that there may be a god messing with me. Considering I came from another world, I wouldn't be surprise if that was the case.

"There really isn't anypony who uses their wings quite like me." No pony has a pair of butterfly wings. Of course they wouldn't be able to use wings like those! "Perhaps I should compete."

"What!?" I said the same thing when I watched this episode for the first time. "What am I gonna do!? I'll never win the competition now."

"Hey, don't say that. You'll win the competition for sure." I said.

"And how can you be so sure? I've practiced a thousand times, yet I still can't perform the Sonic Rainboom. How can you say I'll win when I can't perform my winning move?"

"Because you, Rainbow Dash, are the fastest Pegasus in Ponyville, if not all of Equestria." I said. I then mentally sighed before speaking again. "If that's not enough, I'll even give you a reward."

"A reward?" That got everypony's attention. I wasn't a guy who liked to give away things and all the girls knew that. So hearing that I was giving a reward to Rainbow got their immediate attention.

I nodded and explained. "Here's the deal. If you can perform the Sonic Rainboom, I'll…I'll…I will…"

"What?" Rainbow asked.

Ugh, I can't believe I'm saying this. "I, Ash Heart, will…sing for you." There! I said it!

Everypony looked at me in disbelief. I don't blame them. Back when Pinkie Pie threw my welcome party, I made it perfectly clear that I! Don't! Sing! Ever! That's my sister's shtick.

"You're…going to sing…for me?" Rainbow asked and I reluctantly nodded.

"Oh! My! Gosh!" Suddenly, Pinkie Pie was too close for my liking. "You're gonna sing!?" I nodded and then she started getting too close for anypony's comfort. "He's gonna sing! Ash is gonna sing! Ash Heart is gonna sing!"

"Okay! Stop!" I said, making Pinkie stop before she could speak to the workers. "You don't have to spread the news. I'm only…singing…for Rainbow here, but that's only if she can pull off the Sonic Rainboom."

"I'm surprised." Twilight said. "You made it perfectly clear that you don't like to sing."

"Well, seeing as how nervous Rainbow is, I thought a little motivation might get her fired up." I said before turning to the cyan Pegasus. "No pressure though, okay? Just go out there and do the best you can."

"I'll try." Rainbow said. "But the thought of you singing is a pretty good reward. Almost as good as hanging out with the Wonderbolts."

"Well, what are we waiting around here for?" AJ said. "The competition is gonna start in a few hours. Let's get some good seats before they run out."

"Good idea." Twilight said as we made our way to the stadium. What happens next, only time will tell.

* * *

**(Stadium)**

After getting rid of the work uniforms, me and the girls found some good seats which were actually clouds. Pinkie had gotten a foam finger as I snacked on some popcorn and a Coke. However, there was only one thing I hated about our spot and that was the trio of Pegasus from before were right under us.

"Ladies and Gentlecolts!" The announcer spoke up, getting everypony's attention. "Please rise and join in welcoming our beloved Princess Celestia!"

Everypony cheered loudly as Celestia along with her guards descended as Celestia took her place and waved at everyone.

"And now, please welcome our celebrity judges for the Best Young Flyer Competition, the Wonderbolts~!"

And appearing as if they were jets, the famous Wonderbolts soon appeared, leaving a trail of smoke as they did some air tricks, amazing everypony as they flew down and took their place.

"And now, let's find out who will take the prize of this year's Best Young Flyer!"

"It's beginning." I pointed out the obvious.

"Oh~! I'm so excited!" Pinkie said. "Pass me some popcorn!"

I simply held out my bag and she stuffed her face into it before looking up and munching on some of delicious, salty snack.

"You think Rainbow will be alright?" Twilight asked.

"This is Rainbow Dash we're talking about." AJ said. "She'll be fine."

"I hope you're right." Twilight said as she looked back to see the first Pegasus appear.

* * *

**(Hours Later**_**-In Equestria Time-**_**)**

I'll admit, some of these Pegasus know what they are doing and god dammit Pinkie! Save me some popcorn!

"I like Number 7." Twilight said. "Doing 15 barrel rolls can't be easy." Tell that to Fox Mccloud.

"My favorite is Number 10." Fluttershy said. "She just looks like such a nice pony." Really? That's your reason?

"Hm, wonder why we haven't seen Rainbow Dash or Rarity yet?" AJ said. "The competition's almost over."

"Knowing Rarity, she's probably taking her time putting on her makeup." I said. "As for Rainbow, who knows?" Nervousness must have come back.

"And now, for our final competitor for the day, contestant number 15! Huh? What's that? Oh, and, uh, apparently contestant number 4."

Appeared from the curtains was a nervous looking Rainbow Dash and-HOLY MOTHER OF ALL THAT IS A GREEN ALIEN! WHAT IS THAT!? KILL IT WITH FIRE!

"Ash, what is that?" Twilight asked, pointing to the flamethrower…in my hooves…which I got from nowhere…the fuck?

"Uh, this is a flamethrower." I said, wondering where the fuck did I get this? I left my Mary Poppins' Bag back at the balloon. "Hmm…" I glanced down below me and pointed the flamethrower downward.

"Don't." Dammit Twilight.

Pouting again, I threw away the flamethrower and focused on the show that Rainbow and Rarity were performing. Rarity was prancing around like a ballerina, fitting since the same kind of music was playing, as Rainbow began her routine, flying and swerving, but at the last second, she bumped into the last pillars and crashed to the edge of the stadium.

"Haha! Nice going Rainbow Crash!" Why that sun of a-!

"Walk it off, Rainbow!" I shouted over the crowd. "You can do it!" The others cheered with me as Rainbow went back, flying up to the clouds above and spinning them around.

"Look! Phase two is working." Fluttershy said as the girls cheered, but then something hit Rainbow, making her stop and sending the cloud she was spinning hurling towards Celesta where it puffed into nothingness when it hit.

"So much for Phase two." I said as I watched Rarity rise up into the air. She must be going to do her finishing act. Should I be worried?

"Looks like they're going to finish things up." AJ said as Rainbow too rose up into the air.

Everypony in the stadium watched as both ponies rose up into the air and while Rainbow kept rising, Rarity stopped right in front of the sun.

"Twilight."

"Hm?"

"You said that Rarity's wings were delicate, right?" She nodded. "Just how delicate are we talking about?"

"Well, the smallest rays of the sun can burn Rarity's wings to a crisp." Twilight said. "Why do you ask?" I simply pointed up and she got what I meant. "Oh no."

And just like remember it, Rarity's wings crumbled into ashes and soon fell.

"Her wings have vaporated into thin air!" Twilight said as everypony watch in horror as Rarity fell to her doom.

"Should I start planning a funeral?" The girl gave me unamused looks. "What?"

"Not funny."

"I was just joking." I said as Rarity dropped down at high speeds.

Seeing the trouble, three of the Wonderbolts flew down to rescue her, but Rarity's flailing accidently knocked out the ponies, causing more trouble. I resisted the urge to facehoof.

"Oh no! Now the Wonderbolts are in trouble!" Twilight said.

"Don't worry." I said as Rainbow flew down. "Helps on the way."

"I can't look!" Fluttershy said, covering her eyes.

"Trust me; you'll want your eyes open for this." I said as I removed Fluttershy's hooves away from her eyes. "The main event is about to begin."

From down below, Rainbow was flying down so fast that I could see a Mach cone starting to form. Then, as she was getting faster, the cone got narrower before…

*BOOM!*

Rainbow blasted off, leaving a trail of rainbow as the visible light spectrum was shattered, almost blowing us away! So this is how powerful the Sonic Rainboom is! Incredible!

"A Sonic Rainboom!" Fluttershy cheered loudly. Now that right there is a cheer. "She did it! She did it!"

"I knew she could do it." I said as I saw Rainbow scoop up Rarity and the Wonderbolts and flew back up, making an arc over the stadium before she flew back up from the opening and stopped, some Pegasus getting the knocked out Wonderbolts and Rarity off of Rainbow.

The minute Rainbow placed her hooves down, the crowd cheered as streamers and confetti's rain down.

"A Sonic Rainboom! Woo! Yeah!" Okay, you can stop now, Fluttershy. You're starting to scare me a little.

"Okay, that's enough, Fluttershy." I said as Fluttershy calmed down and blushed in embarrassment.

"Too much?"

"Just a little." I said. "Come on. Let's go see if Rarity's alright."

* * *

**(Later)**

Once Rarity had gotten all of her make up off(thank gods)she was placed in the hot air balloon since she didn't have the spell that would allow her to walk on clouds like me and the rest of the girls.

"I want to apologize to all of you for getting so carried away with my…beautiful wings." Oh get over it you drama queen. "I guess I just lost my head."

"You think?" That earned me jab from Twilight.

"And I'm especially sorry that I was so thoughtless as to jump into the competition at the last minute when you worked so hard to win it." Rarity said to Rainbow Dash. "Can you ever, ever forgive me?"

"Ah, it's okay. Everything turned out alright, right?" Rainbow said. "I just wish I could have met the Wonderbolts when they were awake."

"I think that wish is about to be granted." I said, motioning behind her.

Confused, she turned and her eyes became the size of dinner plates as none other than the Wonderbolts stood before her.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!"

"So you're the little pony that saved our lives?" One of them asked. "We really wanted to meet you and we wanted to say thanks." The other two Wonderbolts nodded in agreement.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!"

"Deep breaths, Rainbow Dash." I said as Celtsia and her guards walked over to us.

"Princess!" Seeing her teacher, Twilight bowed and her friends followed and like always, I didn't. The guards glared at me for not bowing, but as the old saying goes. I didn't give a fuck~!

"Hello Twilight Sparkle." Celestia greeted her student. "And hello to your friends too."

"Yo." I greeted casually, surprising everypony as Celestia chuckled.

"As casual as ever, Ash Heart." Celestia said.

"It's a gift." I said.

"Princess Celestia, I'm sorry I ruined the competition." Rarity apologized. "Rainbow Dash really is the best flyer here in all of Equestria."

"I second that." I said as Raibow blushed in embarrassment.

"I know she is." Celestia. "That's why for her incredible act of bravery, and her spectacular Sonic Rainboom, I'm presenting the grand prize for Best Young Flyer to this year's winner, Miss Rainbow Dash!"

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!"!" Rainbow started ranting again as she was picked up by the others and carried away as me and Twilight stayed behind.

"So Twilight Sparkle, did you learn anything about friendship from this experience?"

"I did, Princess. But I think Rarity here learned a lot more than me." Twilight said.

"I certainly did." Rarity said. "I learned how important it is to keep your hooves on the ground and be there for your friends."

"Excellent. Well done, Rarity." Celestia said as Rainbow and the others came back.

"This really is the best day ever!" Rainbow said. "And it's about to get even more better!" Hm? What does she mean? And why is she looking at me? …Oh yeah, the promise I made. Fuck, I hoped she'd forget about that.

"Well, Ash? I'm waiting." Rainbow said as everyone gave stared at me.

"Mr. Ash is going to give a performance?" Celestia asked. "This I have to see." Dammit.

I looked at each and every pony before I sighed in defeat and went to the balloon, digging through my bag before I took out my phone and scrolled down my playlist before coming onto the one I was gonna sing.

"Now listen up." I said. "I'm only gonna do this once so you better listen, okay?" Everypony nodded and after four deep breaths to calm myself and an extra fifth breath to stall, I tapped on the song and began…to sing.

**(Insert Sonic Boom by Crush 40)**

I started getting nervous when the music started, but calmed myself as I started singing.

_If you're strong, you can fly, you can reach the other side of the rainbow._

_It's alright; take a chance, 'cause there is no circumstance that you can't handle…When you use your mind!_

_Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom!_

_(Trouble keeps you running faster.)_

_Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom!_

_(Save the planet from disaster.)_

_Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom!_

_(Speeding through the world in motion.)_

_Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom!_

_The time is now, you can't hide, find the power deep inside!_

_Make it happen…Make it happen!_

_Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom!_

_(Trouble keeps you running faster.)_

_Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom!_

_(Save the planet from disaster.)_

_Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom!_

_(Speeding through the world in motion.)_

_Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom!_

The minute the instrumental began, I took a minute to catch my breath, not even bothering to what everypony's expression was as I continued singing. I wanted to get this over with as fast as possible.

_Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom!_

_(Trouble keeps you running faster.)_

_Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom!_

_(Save the planet from disaster.)_

_Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom!_

_(Speeding through the world in motion.)_

_Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom!_

**(End Song)**

*BOOM!*

"Whoa!" I jumped in surprise when an explosion occurred behind me. What the hell caused that?

Taking a moment to catch my breath, I looked at everypony's expression and they all had the same look.

Complete and utter surprise.

Another thing I noticed was that some of the clouds and the stadium was a bit messy like a fierce wind had blown by. TV power special affects maybe?

"Ash…" Rainbow began…before she had stars in her eyes. "That! Was! Awesome!" Everypony started cheering, much to my surprise.

"You…liked it?" I asked nervously.

"Liked it? I loved it!" Rainbow flew up and did a couple of spins in midair.

"You've got a pretty good voice." Twilight said.

"You're joking." I said.

"No, I'm serious. You should sing more often."

I gave it to her straight. "Hell. No." Everypony laughed at that.

"Uh…" Hm? Oh, it's those three again. "Hey, Rainbow Crash," He was jabbed by his friend for that. "Uh, I mean Rainbow _Dash, _we just wanted to congratulate you on winning the competition."

"That Sonic Rainboom was awesome!"

"Heh, thanks guys." Rainbow said, a bit surprised at their sudden compliments. After all, they had been talking bad about her and now they were acting nice to her.

"Uh, we're really sorry we gave you such a hard time before."

"That's okay. Don't worry about it."

"Hey, do you wanna hang out with us? Maybe you could show us how you did that incredible trick."

"Sorry boys, but I can't." Rainbow said as she flew up to two of the Wonderbolts that were waiting for her as the grand prize for the competition was a spending a day with the Wonderbolts. "But I've got other plans to attend to. My friend Ash can keep you company."

I smiled manically as the three nervously turned towards me and started shaking when they saw my smile.

"So, what was it that you guys called me again? Mr. Blind?" I asked innocently as I punched both my hooves together. This time, Twilight didn't try to stop me

Today is a good day indeed.

* * *

***Comes out of Portal, dusting off hands* Now that was a great way to relieve some stress. Those ponies had it coming. Anyway, hope you all liked today's chapter and the part where I sang Sonic Boom. Considering the episode, I thought it was fitting. Don't expect me to sing again as I said it in this chapter, I don't like singing. **

**Next time, I shall be hanging out with the Cutie Crusaders! What kind of misadventures will I get myself into with these three fillies? You'll just have to wait and find out next time. Till them this has been Ashbel Longhart here, and here comes the brohoof.**

***Incoming Brohoof***

**See you guys next time!**


	17. Pony 17: Chicken Medusa

**Hello Fanfiction readers and fellow bronies! I, Ashbel Longhart, have finally returned! I am so, so sorry that I took so long, but when you have other stories to work on plus finals, you don't have enough free time to yourself, but the past is past. It's time for the present which is this new chapter. Once again, I'm sorry this took so long, but the chapter is finally here, ready for you people to read it. **

***A portal to Equestria appears* And here's my ride. Feels like it's been awhile since I've seen this thing. Like always before I go, cue disclaimer!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. All rights go to Hasbro Studios. I also don't own any songs that may seem familiar to you people. They belong to their respective owners as well. I just own this story and nothing more.)**

**As always, I'll see you readers on the other side! *Jumps into the portal***

* * *

**Friendship 17: Chicken Medusa**

* * *

**(Twilight's House/Library)**

His lightsaber swung at me in desperate swings, but it was pathetic in my opinion. He was backed into a corner, swinging his weapon with one hand as I easily blocked each swing. Throughout our fight, he has shown abilities that I have underestimated. Luna has taught him well. But his training is incomplete. And with incomplete training comes holes.

Holes which I exploited.

With one swing, I disarmed him both figuratively and literally as he screamed out in pain. All too easy. Weaponless and handless, the little dragon backed away slowly.

"There is no escape." I said. "Don't make me destroy you." But as I thought, he backed away again. "Spike, you do not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover your power. Join me and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy!"

"I'll never join you!" Stubborn until the end I see. Heh, just like his father. Or maybe he got that from Twilight too.

"If you only knew the power of the dark side." I said. "Princess Luna never told you what happened to your father, did she?"

"She told me enough!" Spike said. "She told me _you _killed him!"

Finally, the moment I've been waiting for. "No, Spike. I am your fa-!"

"What's going on here?"

I could have sworn I heard the sound of a record screeching to a stop as the lights were turned back on. Turning, I saw Twilight at the door, looking at both me and Spike in confusion.

"Twilight? Wha-God dang it! We were just about to get to the good part!" I said as I turned the toy lightsaber in my hoof off. Well, there goes the mood I've been trying to build up. Thanks a lot, Twilight!

"Aw~! And I was having so much fun." Spike said, slumping down as he kicked the fake hand away that held his toy lightsaber.

"Seriously, what were you two doing? And why are you dressed like that?" The pony of Magic asked.

"We were acting out Star Wars." I said, handing her a book of said series. "And as for why we're dressed like this…" As Twilight pointed out, me and Spike were dressed up. He was dressed like Luke Skywalker and I was dressed like Darth Vader. "To put it simply, I'm the bad guy and Spike's the good guy."

"I see…" Twilight said as she looked at the book I gave her and set it to the side for now. I have a feeling she'll read it later considering it's a book from my world. She then looked at me and said, "Ash, don't you have somewhere to be right now?"

I blinked at her in confusion before it came to me. Oh shit biscuits.

"Oh shi-I mean, oh hay seeds! I gotta go!" I said, barely escaping from cursing in front of Spike as I ran out the room and struggled to get the costume off of me. I don't know how it was possible, but someone was kind enough to give me pony version of Darth Vader's suit and it fit perfectly. But taking it off was a challenge, or maybe it was because I was running which soon became my downfall. Quite literally as I tripped and fell down the stairs.

"GAH! TOH! GLE! OOF! OW!"

If it wasn't for the fact that we were in a library, I would have screamed for salvation as I finally hit bottom and took off the costume as I grabbed my cloak and bag before I ran to Rarity's boutique.

* * *

**(Rarity's House)**

"So…" I slowly said as I starred at the destruction of the room. It looked like a tornado had just passed by. Or Rainbow Dash, that was a possibility too.

"Please don't ask and just help me." Rarity said as she set back up the ponykins that have fallen over.

"Right." I didn't go any further as I began to help Rarity while Sweetie Belle, who I guessed was the cause for all this destruction if past experience said anything, stood at the corner.

"Can't you at least let me help you with the cleaning?" Sweetie asked.

"No." Rarity said. "You've helped me quite enough." Ouch, harsh much? Then again, I heard she was having a deadline coming up so maybe she was just stressed out.

"I'm sorry, sis. I just thought that if I could help, I might find my special gift and finally earn my Cutie Mark."

"Now, now Sweetie. What did I say about rushing things?" I said as I laid down balls of yarn and rolled up ribbons on the table. "Like Twilight and the others said, this thing takes time. You can't rush it."

"Says you. You're a full grown pony with no Cutie Mark."

"And do you see me complaining?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Look Sweetie, I understand, but it's just that I need this time to fill in this order without any…complications." Well, that's one way of putting it, Rarity.

"Alright, that should do it." Rarity said as the room was finally clean. "Now, back to work. And hopefully this time with no more interruptions."

But as if god himself heard her…

*DING-DONG!*

The bell rang.

"What now!?" Rarity growled as I turned and saw Fluttershy at the door with a basket.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I thought the open sign meant you were open, but I must have been mistaken."

Rarity gasped at who it was. "Fluttershy, forgive me! I was so wrapped up in my work that I forgot you were bringing Opal back from her grooming." Oh, so that's why I haven't seen the thing around. And here I thought that she was just trying to avoid me after I threw her up in a tree. Hehe, good times.

"No worries, Rarity. I left her there in the basket." Fluttershy said as I made out a portion of Opals face from under the blanket in the basket. She then jumped out and was literally sparkling. Seriously, what the hell do they use to achieve this kind of cleanness!?

"Oh, she looks great." Rarity commented as Opal began to run her head against Fluttershy's leg. "I just don't understand how you're able to do it. I can't get near her without getting a swipe from her claws." That makes two of us, Rarity. "Did you use…The Stare on her?"

"The what now?" I asked until it finally clicked to me that today was episode 17.

"Oh no. I wouldn't. I couldn't!" Okay, I think I get it Fluttershy. "I don't really have any control over her when that happens. It just happens." Me and Sweetie Belle shared a look, although mine was more of an act as I already knew what the famous 'Stare' was like. "No, I'm just good with animals. It's my special gift, you know?" Oh, we know, Fluttershy. We know.

"Well maybe you should have a Cutie Mark of Opal instead of those butterflies." Rarity joked as Sweetie Belle had that look every kid, or foal in this case, had whenever they thought of something.

"Oh! Oh, oh, oh, oh! Maybe I can be good with animals too!" And that was when Opal swiped her hair and part of it fell down to the floor as Opal gave out a smile that would have made the Cheshire cat proud. "Or not." She then hid behind me in fear of Opal's claws.

We all laughed at Sweeite as Opal wandered off somewhere.

"I'm sorry I can't invite you to stay and chat, Fluttershy, but I've bitten off more than I can chew with this order." Rarity said.

"But you're not eating anything." Sweetie Belle said.

"No, no, she didn't mean that literally, Sweetie." I said. "It's an expression. It means she's taken on more work than she can handle."

Sweetie Belle made an 'O' with her mouth, understanding what I said.

"I've got twenty of these special robes to make by tonight." Rarity said. "They're due tomorrow morning so I must hurry." She then grabbed the fabric she was using for the robes which was sparkling gold.

"Wow~!" Fluttershy said, amazed at the fabric as it looked like it was made from real gold and I wouldn't be surprised if it was.

"See? I lined them in a special gold silk. It took so long to make, but I think it just adds just the right touch, don't you think?"

"I'll say." I said as I could think of a million people who would kill to have fabric like that. It was surprisingly smooth when I touched it. Once again, Rarity, you've out done yourself.

"It's lovely, but twenty by tonight?" Even Fluttershy could see how much work that was. "How will you get it all done?"

"Well, I, ah…"

"Oh! Maybe I could-!" One look from Rarity was all she needed to change Sweetie's mind. "Just…stand over there and watch."

"I'll manage. I was hoping Ash here could take care of Sweetie for tonight while I work." Rarity said.

"Another day with the Cutie Crusaders." I said, still finding it hard to believe I was the leader of said group.

"Well, maybe I should get out of your mane so you could so you can concentrate on working." No sooner had Fluttershy said that did the sudden appearance of both Apple Bloom and Scootaloo zoom through the door.

"Hi Fluttershy! Hi Rarity! Both ponies greeted quickly as they made their way to me and Sweetie. "Hey Sweetie Belle! Hey Ash!"

"Scootaloo! Apple Bloom!" Sweetie, who was looked depressed not too long ago, cheered as her two best friends appeared.

"You ready for tonight?" Scootaloo asked and Sweetie saluted in response.

"Yep! Cutie Mark Planning Session is ago!"

"Tonight is the night we each try to find out own special talent!" AB said.

"Even if it takes us all night!" Then I am not looking forward to tonight.

"I'm ready! Are you ready?" AB asked the orange Pegasus.

"Very ready!" Scootaloo responded.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADER SLEEP OVER AT RARITY'S! YAY!" Jesus! Can you three be any louder!?

"I'm so sorry for this." I apologized to Rarity.

"And look what I made!" Sweetie said as she grabbed a cape and put it one, displaying a knitted red cape with a patch representing the Crusaders.

"Wow!" Both AB and Scootaloo said, already liking it.

"What does that patch on your cape mean?" Uh, Fluttershy, you shouldn't have asked.

"THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS! YAY!" What is with the 'yay' part?

"We're on a crusade. A mission."

"To find our Cutie Marks!"

"Yep! And look," Sweetie Belle said as she lifted up the cape to show off…golden fabric…Rarity, this is not my fault. "I lined them with a special gold silk. It took so long to make, but it I think it adds just the right touch, don't you think?"

It was at that moment when Rarity zoomed past us and removed a golden silk from the table and found that squares were cut open. "Sweetie Belle! What have you done!?" Sweetie Belle could only smile. "Now I only have one more silk left!"

"Yeah…About that…" Why do I have a bad feeling that Sweetie did something for me?

"…Sweetie Belle, what did you do?" I asked.

"Well, you're our leader, so I made one for you." Sweetie said as she took something from the closet and presented me a cape just for me. While I was flattered that Sweetie made this for me; Rarity's intense stare kind of ruined the mood.

"Ugh, now what am I going to do!? I'll have to make more now! Oh, I hope I can make more. I'll have to work all night. Which means…" Oh boy, here we go. "Sorry girls, but I'm afraid the Crusader Sleep Over is canceled."

"What!?" Sweetie nearly screamed when told the news.

"While I don't doubt Ash's capabilities to take care of you three, I just can't have any distractions if I want to get these robes delivered on time."

"But-!"

"No but's this time." Rarity interrupted. "I'm sorry, Sweetie Belle, it's just the way it has to be." She then turned to me. "Maybe you can take the sleep over to Twilight's place?"

I shook my head. "No can do. After what happened the last time…Yeah, she's not to keen on having them over." Dear god, the mess they made. THE MESS!

The girls all slumped down in disappointment.

"I'm sorry girls." I said as I patted Sweetie's back. Now in three…two…

"I suppose I can take them for the night." And there we go, Fluttershy, arriving to help out.

"Oh, I couldn't ask you to do that." Rarity said.

"Oh, it's no problem at all."

"Have you met my sister and her friends? A problem is all it would be." Hey! I resent that! "Ash here is the only one that can actually keep an eye on them." Oh, she just meant the girls, never mind.

"Did I have a problem with Opal? You've seen how well I handle small creatures." Fluttershy, Sweetie and the others aren't exactly 'small' on the inside. Together, well, it's just a catastrophe which I've somehow learned to keep under control. Guess that's the perks of being the leader.

"Well, I suppose that's true. And I do have a lot of work to do."

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"I assure you, they're quite a handful."

"These sweet little angles?" I wouldn't call them angles-where the hell did those halos coming from? And where this music from the heavens coming from? The heavens? If so, bring down your god so I can force him to take me back to my world!

"Well…"

"Rarity, you forget that I'm gonna be with them. It'll be fine." I said.

"Oh, alright." Rarity said.

And now to put on my earphones. "CUTIE MARK CRUSADER'S SLEEP OVER AT FLUTTERHY'S COTTAGE! YAY!" Again, what is with the 'yay's?'

"So cute." Fluttershy said before she realized that we were left behind. "Wait for us!"

"Well, good luck Rarity." I said before following after Fluttershy.

* * *

**(Ponyville)**

"Oh, won't this be ever so fun?" Futtershy said. "We can have a nice little tea party and braid each other's tails, sit quietly and color, and tell each other fairy tales…" Fluttershy…How old are you?

"Trust me Fluttershy, the last thing they'll do is sit quietly and color." I said before I saw the girls zoom past Twilight and started playing around the town well.

Twilight seemed dizzy, but quickly shook it off and saw the both of us. "Oh! Hey Fluttershy, hey Ash."

"Hello Twilight." Fluttershy greeted. "Where are you off to?"

"I'm heading to the Everfree Forest to Zecora's to get some of my favorite tea."

"T-The Everfree Forest?" And once again, that name brought worry to ponies, namely Fluttershy. "You'll be careful, won't you?"

"Of course, how about you? What are you two doing?" Twilight asked.

"Well, Rarity bit off more than she could chew so the sleep over at her place got canceled." I explained. "Luckily," If I can call it that. "Fluttershy here offered to move the sleep over at her place tonight."

"Wow, sounds like everyone's got their hooves full today." Twilight said. "Taking care of those three…You sure you're gonna be alright?"

"What? These sweet little angles?" Again, where did those halos come from? Are there angels above us? If that's true, where are the demons? "They'll be no problem at all." A~nd there's the jinx. You, Fluttershy, have just sealed your fate.

"Don't worry, Twilight. I plan on sleeping over at her place tonight to keep an eye on things." I said.

"Oh, I see." Twilight said when she suddenly froze as if realizing something. "Wait…You and Fluttershy…are sleeping at her place…together."

"Yes." I said.

"You and Fluttershy…Together."

I nodded. "Yes."

"You…and Fluttershy…Together…"

"…Yeah."

"You…and Fluttershy…"

"Uh huh."

"You…Fluttershy…"

I raised an eyebrow in confusion as Twilight seemed to having difficulty talking the more she talked.

"Uh, yeah. Is that a problem?"

"Problem!?" Twilight seemed to regain her voice a bit. "A problem? No! What!? No, no, no! That's a problem at all!" Your eye twitching begs a differ. "Well, I better get going! I hope you two have a wonderful time…together!" With that last struggle, she turned her head away from us and marched.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion as she left before turning to the others while pointing back at her. "What's with her?"

The four just closed their eyes, sighed, and shook their heads. What did I do?

* * *

**(Fluttershy's Cottage)**

"No problem, huh?" I said as I gave Fluutershy a look whole the girls were zooming all over the place, voicing out anything that caught their attention.

She just gave me an awkward smile before speaking. "Okay, girls, what should we do?"

But they weren't listening to her.

"I'm gonna get my mark first!"

"Uh, girls?"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh, should we…?"

"I am!"

"Uh, maybe we should…"

"I'm staying up all night!"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"Oh boy." I muttered before I headed to the kitchen. "Fluttershy, I'm using the kitchen."

"Okay." Fluttershy quickly answer, her entire focus was on the girls rather than me. "Look, I know you're excited, but…"

Okay, while Fluttershy has her hooves full with the girls, let's see what I can make. Good thing I brought my Mary Poppins' bag.

"So, what do you want to do? Play a game?" I heard Fluttershy's voice from the other room.

"We are the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" I heard Scootaloo say.

"And we want to crusade for our Cutie Marks!" I heard AB say.

"And…And we…Um, yeah! What they said." Poor Sweetie Belle; didn't get much to say or couldn't think of anything.

"Um, I don't know. How about a nice, quiet little tea party?" Hahahaha! Good luck trying to get them to do that, Fluttershy.

"Or…we could go adventuring in the Everfree Forest!" Scootaloo suggested.

"Yeah!" The others quickly agreed and raced toward the door, but were stopped by Fluttershy.

"Oh no! The Everfree Forest is much too dangerous. It's filled with far too many strange creatures."

"But you and Ash could come with us and we could catch those creatures." I heard Sweetie say. "We could be, um…Creature Catchers!"

"YAY! CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS CREATURE CATCHERS!" Okay, seriously, how do three little girls match the volume of a screaming crowd?

Then heard some shuffling from the kitchen before hearing a mock growl come from Scootaloo.

"I am a dangerous creature from the Everfree Forest!"

"Halt dangerous creature from the Everfree Forest! I am Sweetie Belle, the Creature Catcher, and I'm here to catch you!"

"You can never catch me! I am far too powerful and dangerous!"

"You cannot run from me!"

More mock growls and some laughter soon followed along with the worried cries of Fluttershy.

"Um, maybe that's not such a, now girls how about we do some nice coloring?"

"Come back dangerous creature so I can catch you!"

"Never!"

"Careful…you don't…"

*Crash!*

"...Break anything."

I sighed inwardly as I set down the food on the table and checked to see what happened.

"Okay, what happened?" I asked as I exited the kitchen. As I remembered, the girls had just broken Fluttershy's wooden tables that held up a vase. Surprisingly, the vase was fine…somehow.

"We're sorry." The girls apologized.

"I guess we aren't Creature Catchers after all." AB said said.

"Oh girls, it's okay." Fluttershy said before turning to me. "What have you been doing, Ash?"

"I've been preparing dinner while you were all playing." I said.

"Dinner?" That got everypony's attention.

"I just finished. Better eat now before it gets cold." I said as I walked up to the broken stand. "I'll fix this while you all eat."

Fluttershy and the girls then sniffed the air and smelled the food I made from the kitchen.

"Oh boy! Ash's cooking!" Excited, the girls quickly dashed to the kitchen.

"What did you make?" Fluttershy asked, curious.

"Pad Seeyu." And just like that, Fluttershy was confused. "It's a Thai noodle dish. A dish from my…country." Yeah, let's go with that. "I made enough for everypony."

"Oh, you didn't have to."

"Hey, it's the least I can do for letting the girls have their sleep over here, Fluttershy." I said. "Now go eat. I'll join you once I fix this."

"Well, okay." And with that, she headed to the kitchen.

Now, for this table. I better use my 'How to Fix a Wooden Table' manual…wait a minute. Why the fuck do I have this manual!?

* * *

**(Later)**

After I fixed the table…Okay, I didn't actually fix the table. I just threw it out the window. Ahem, anyway, after my failed attempt to fix the table, I joined Fluttershy and the others for dinner and they seemed to be enjoying it.

"Are you sure this is healthy to eat?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's okay." I said as I stuffed my face full of noodles and swallowed. Not as good as mom's. "This is more of a dish you eat once in a while than an everyday meal." I then turned to the girls who just got done eating. "So, what's the plan now?"

"Oh!" AB had an idea. "Maybe we can me Cutie Mark Coal Miners!"

"Girls, do you really want a piece of coal as your Cutie Mark?" I asked.

"Hmm, true. That would be pretty lame." Scottaloo said.

"Hmm, but then again, you never know when you'll discover your special talent." I said as I thought about it. "You know what? Screw it, we're going coal mining."

"Yay!"

"No!" Fluttershy said.

"Aw~!"

"Party pooper." I said.

"Uh, I mean, how about we go to bed?" Fluttershy suggested. "Don't you think it's time for bed?"

"But we have more crusading to do." AB said.

"We've got plans!" Scootaloo said.

"And capes." Sweetie said, holding up the capes she brought with her.

Fluttershy, abandoning her plate, pushed the girls out of the kitchen and up the stairs. "Well, maybe the crusading can wait until morning when it's light and not so…dark?"

I looked back at Fluttershy's plate which was left unfinished. It's a good thing I brought bento boxes.

* * *

**(Upstairs)**

"How are we gonna find our special talent in your sleep?" AB asked once I entered the room.

"Maybe you'll have a lovely dream about your special talent." Fluttershy said before blowing out the candles.

"But we're not even tired." Scootaloo said.

"Then how about I sing you a lullaby?" Fluttershy asked and the girls nodded. So she clears her throat before singing.

_Hush now, Quiet now_

_It's time to lay your sleepy head_

_Hush now, Quiet now_

_It's time to go to bed_

"I know this one!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Oh! How wonderful! Why don't you sing it with me?"

Sweetie nods before she clears her throat. Now in three…two…one…Cue drums.

_Hush now! Quiet now!_

_It's time to lay your sleepy head!_

_Said hush now! Quiet now!_

_It's time to go to bed!_

"Okay, Sweetie Belle, that was..."

_Driftin', off to sleep!_

_Leave excitin' day behind you!_

_Drifting! Off to sleep!_

_Let the joy of dream land find you!_

"Thank you Sweetie, um..."

_Hush now! Quiet now!_

_Lay your sleepy head!_

_Said hush now! Quiet now!_

_It's time to go to BED~!_

A~nd end song. Dang it, I was starting to enjoy it, but those damn chickens interrupted everything.

"What's that?" Scootaloo said.

"Must be the chickens. Sweetie singing must have woken them up." I said before turning to Fluttershy who was putting back up knocked over stuff from Sweetie's singing. "Fluttershy, your chickens are on the loose."

"I'll take care of them." Fluttershy said until she gasped. "Where are the girls!?"

I turned and saw that the bed was empty. Looking out the window, I saw the girls already outside. Geez, you take your eyes off of one thing and they suddenly develop super speed.

"Girls!" Fluttershy called down to the girls below.

"Fluttershy, your chickens are on the loose!" Yeah, we know AB. I already told her that.

"I wonder what could have caused them to wake up." Really, Sweetie? Did you really ask that question?

"Don't worry Fluttershy! The Cutie Mark Crusaders will handle this." Oh, I think there is a lot to be worried about. Mostly for Fluttershy.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders Chicken Herders! Yay!" And they're off.

"No! I don't think that's a…Come back! Please!" Fluttershy flew out the window to stop the girls while I stayed behind and watched the show. Was it rude to not help? Yes. Did I care? Absolutely not.

Fluttershy tried her best to calm everything down, but the girls were having too much fun. That's when she had enough.

"Girls!" That got their attention. Once she did, she instructed the chickens to go back to bed, but they wouldn't. That's when ominous music started playing as Fluttershy busted out what people and ponies had called 'The Stare.' It seemed to scare the chickens, but I don't see what the big deal was.

"There are some good chickens." Fluttershy said once the chickens went back into their little house. "Now, don't you think it's time for you three to get to bed?"

"But-!"

"Girls." I called down from where I was and they looked up at me. "I think it's time for bed. Fluttershy looks like she could use some rest too." I saw Fluttershy give me a thankful look as the girls sighed and went back inside.

We then tucked them into bed.

"Okay girls, no more crusading for tonight, okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes, Fluttershy."

"We promise, Fluttershy."

"Goodnight Fluttershy."

"Goodnight." Fluttershy said before she and I stepped out of the room and went back down stairs.

"So, how was taking care of the girls tonight?" I asked the pony of Kindness.

"It was a lot harder than I expected." Fluttershy admitted. "How do you keep up with them?"

"I think it helps that a part of me is still a kid." I said as we made it down stairs. Fluttershy plopped her on the couch while I just took a seat next to her. "Those girls can be a handful at time, but they're fun to hang out with once you get used to hanging out with them."

"Maybe, but all I had to was just show them who's in charge." Fluttershy said as she lay down with her eyes close. Looking behind the couch, I saw the girls trying to sneak out. They froze when they saw me and with just a look, I told them to go back to their room. They did as told. "Nothing's gonna get past me. Good with animals, good with kids."

"Well, you rest up. I'm gonna go out for a bit." I said as got up and went to my bag, pulling out the cape Sweetie made me and put it on.

"Where are you going?"

"Just out for a bit. Won't be long." I said before I exited the house. Okay, now to find that chicken.

* * *

**(Everfree Forest)**

I know I've been to the Everfree Forest before, but I always had company with me. Now that I'm alone, well, the Everfree Forest seemed a little more spooky than before. Sigh, the things I do for friendship.

"Here chick, chick, chick! Bawk, bawk, bawk!" Ugh, I can't believe I'm actually making chicken noises. I haven't done that since I was a kid.

"Ugh, I'm never gonna find it at this rate." I said as I continued walking. Well, since I'm here, I might as well put on some music to keep me company.

But, before I could take out my phone, the sound on bush moving caught my attention and made go on high alert. Seconds later, a chicken ran out.

"Oh, just a chicken…Wait a minute!" Realizing that it was the chicken I was after, I quickly gave chase. "Hey, little chicken! Stop!" But it did not listen to me as it ran into another bush and soon disappeared.

"Damn." I cursed as I came to a stop and walked through the bush, looking down to see if I could spot any foot prints. However, because I was looking down, I bumped into something. Felt like stone.

"Ow!" I shook my head and held the spot where it hurt; looking up to see what the hell did I bump into.

My blood ran cold when I saw it. It was Twilight…completely in stone.

"Twilight!" I looked at her from top to bottom, waved a hoof in front of her, tapped on her on the head, nothing.

Slowly, very slowly, a fire ignited in me, a fire of pure rage. Whoever did this to her is going to pay dearly!

A movement in the bushes caught my attention. Appearing from the bush was the chicken from before but something was wrong. Its eyes were red. Last time I checked, chickens don't have red eyes. But then, slowly, it rose and I soon realized that it wasn't the chicken I had come looking for. With the head of a chicken and the body of a snake, it a Cockatrice.

I looked at it in surprise before looking at Twilight and then I glared back at it.

"So, you're the one who did this." I growled. It just roared and glared at me too.

Suddenly, my feet suddenly went cold. Looking down, I gasped in horror for my hooves were slowly being turned into stone. Shit, I forgot, Cockatrice had the ability to turn things into stone just by glaring at something.

While my legs could still move and bend, I charged towards the Cockatrice and jumped at it, surprising it as my stoned hooves landed it neck before my knees turned to stone, making them unable to bend. But I didn't care as I had the thing now.

"If I'm going down, I'm taking you with me!" I gritted through my teeth as my entire legs turned to stone, making my weight increase as the Cockatrice looked like it had a difficult time breathing now, but it kept glaring at me. By the time the stoning process reached my neck, the Cockatrice started to look worried as it tried to escape my hooves, but they were took pressed down on its neck. There was no escape. After I completely turned to stone, it would suffocate from lack of oxygen sooner or later.

Dammit, I pictured that I would die of old age after living my life. I could see it now, I got married, had kids, my kids grew up and got married and then I had grandchildren, and then I laid in bed as my life passed away. While some argued that they wanted to go out fighting, I wanted to live peacefully and then die, but I guess it's going to be the other way.

Everything then went black once the process reached my eyes and brain.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

...

...

...

"..sh!"

…

…

...

...

...

"As…!"

Mmm…

"Ash…! Ash…!"

Ugh…Wha…?

"Ash! Wake up! Please!"

"Ugh…" I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes. My vision was blurry, but my hearing was returning to normal.

"Ash!" Suddenly, something hugged me. I shook my head and blinked as my vision cleared up. Once it did, I saw Fluttershy and the girls looking relieved and the one that was hugging me was Twilight.

"Ash! Thank goodness you're alright!" Twilight said as she ended the hug and stepped away.

"Wha…What happened?" I asked as my head was still a mess.

"You were turned into stone by a Cockatrice." Fluttershy said.

"Cocka-what? " I said in confusion until it all came back to me. Twilight turned into stone. The rage. The chicken with a snake body. My rage soon returned as I looked around. "The Cockatrice! Where is it!?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down, Ash. The Cockatice is gone." Twilight said. "I don't know exactly what happened, but apparently, Fluttershy got a Cockatrice to turn us back to normal. I was so surprised when I saw you were nothing but stone."

Hearing that the Cockatrice wasn't around, my rage calmed down. I then turned to the girls and Fluttershy and asked, "What are you girls doing here in the first place?"

"The girls here went to the Everfree Forest looking for my chicken, Elizabeak." Elizabeak? The name was so ridiculous that I almost laughed. "I went after them and was shocked to see you and Twilight turned to stone."

"You should have seen it!" Sweetie said. "We ran into the Cockatrice and ran."

"But then Fluttershy jumped in and gave the thing 'The Stare' and told it to turn you two back to normal." AB said.

"It was awesome!" Scootaloo said.

So I missed that part? Dang it.

"By the way," I turned to Twilight. "How did you turn into stone? You looked like you were fighting until the very end."

"You also had this really, scary face on." Fluttershy said.

"Sorry if I worried you." I said. "As for your question, Twilight, I actually fought and strangled the Cockatrice that turned you into stone."

"You what!?" Everypony pony said in surprised.

"Yeah, but it looks like it somehow managed to escape after I turned to stone." I said.

"Weren't you afraid of, you know, fighting the Cockatrice?" Scootaloo asked.

"I was pretty angry at the time so any form of fear was out of my mind." I said. "Besides, that things basically a combination of a chicken and a snake with the powers of Medusa. As long as you don't look into its eyes, you're fine."

"Still, to think you fought one of those." Twilight said.

"That's our leader for ya!" AB said as the other girls agreed.

"Well, as your leader, I'd say let's get out of here and hit the hay. I need some sleep." I said. "You girls can tell me what happened in detail along the way."

The girls just nodded and ran off with the three of us quickly following.

* * *

**(Morning)**

"And that's when it brought you back from stone." Fluttershy finished telling us what happened as Twilight wrote down her lesson as I watched the girls play.

"This is gonna make quite a letter to the Princess." Twilight said. "I was wrong about you. You certainly do know how to handle those girls."

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far." Fluttershy said.

"Hm? How so?" Twilight asked.

"I assumed I'd be just as good with kids as I am with animals, but boy was I wrong. They listened to Ash more than they did to me. I learned the hard way to not bite off more than I can chew."

"You and Rarity both." Twilight said.

"And speaking of Rarity…" I said as said pony was here.

"Good morning, Rarity." Twilight greeted.

"Did you finish all your capes?" Fluttershy asked.

Rarity sighed and smiled. "Just delivered them. I have to admit, if you hadn't come along, I might not have. Thanks again."

"Would you like to stay for some tea?" FL\luttershy offered.

"I'd love to, but I must get back to the shop and clean up." Rarity said before turning to the girls. "Girls, get your things. It's time to go…Girls. Girls! It's time to-Girls!"

"Allow me." FLuttershy said before clearing her throat. "Girls?" They responded quicker than I thought.

"Yes, Fluttershy?"

"Go and get your things. Rarity here is here to see you home. Now go and get your things."

They did as told and dashed off into the cottage. Rarity was stunned.

"What the…How did you do that? Those girls only listen to Ash as far as I know."

Fluttershy glanced over to and winked. Me and Twilight just smiled.

"What can I say? I guess I'm just as good with kids as I am with animals." Oh, you wish.

"Bye Fluttershy!" The girls said as they gathered their things and left.

"Um…" Rarity began. "I could use your help with Opal."

"Sure thing. How about later today?"

"Meow!"

"How about now?" Me, Fluttershy, and Twilight laughed as we saw Opal had her claws on Rarity who tried her best to get her off, but to no avail.

"Ash," I turned to Twilight. "You really had us worried when you were stone. Especially…me."

I blinked in surprise before saying, "Sorry for worrying you." I then turned back to Rarity. "Now how about we help Rarity with her Opal problem?"

Twilight just laughed again and I just smiled.

Well, I learned one thing today. Being turned to stone…sucks.

* * *

***Comes out of Portal* Whew, okay note to self. Avoid Cockatrice. Turning into stone sucks. Okay, I hope you all loved today's chapter. Again, I'm sorry took so long, but now that I'm out of school, I can finally write all I want! Granted if nothing get's in my way. But anyway, this has been Ashbel Longhart and here comes the brohoof.**

***Incoming Brohoof***

**See you readers next time.**


	18. Pony 18: The Show Must Go On!

**Hello Fanfictions readers and fellow bronies! Ashbel Longhart finally back to give you guys today's chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in almost two months, I was away in another country that had some bad wifi, but I am back and here to give guys some laughs. **

***A portal to Equestria appears* And here's my ride, been a while. But first, as always, cue disclaimer!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. All rights go to Hasbro Studios. I also don't own any songs that may seem familiar to you people. They belong to their respective owners as well. I just own this story and nothing more.)**

**Now readers, it's time to, for a second time, hang out with the Cutie Mark Crusaders! How will this play out? Let's fine out! *Jumps into portal***

* * *

**Friendship 18: The Show Must Go On!**

* * *

**(Sweet Apple Acres)**

"Once upon time there was a land that had no heroes. Crime ran amuck, and ponies found themselves stuck in dead-end jobs, and sometimes in dirt, gravel, molasses, etc. But then, there was light! From the hilltops, a shadowy figure emerged. He was light, but also shadow. He also had super strength, was made of metal, had the properties of water, and had really…great…hair."

"Who was this hero?" Sweetie asked.

"It was none other than JonTron Man and his trusty falcon, Grease Lightning!"

*CAW!*

Where the fuck did that sound effect come from? Ah, who cares, on with the story.

"Together, they had really good hair. Oh and also fought crime and stuff like normal heroes do. Boom! Pachoo! Bam! Pow!"

"What're you doing?" I stopped making sound effects and turned to AJ who appeared from within the house.

"Oh, hey Applejack." I said.

"Ash here was just telling us one of the greatest heroes of his country." AB said as said 'hero' was just a Youtuber by the name of JonTron, funny guy.

"Oh? Really? That's interesting." AJ said with honesty. It had nothing to do with her title as the pony of Honesty. I barely told anything about my 'country' *coughworldcough* to anyone besides Twilight and Spike so anybody, or anypony in this case, would be curious and interested. Really, I don't even know why the hell I'm keeping the fact that I'm from another world a secret.

"I'm actually surprised you fellas aren't out 'crusading.'" Said 'crusading' was actually akin to playing and keeping the girls safe from doing anything crazy. For some reason, the end results always end with the girls being covered in tree sap, leaving me to clean them up.

"Well, the girls got curious about where I came from since I don't really talk much about myself." Ain't that the truth?

"Can't blame 'em for being curious. Even me and the girls don't know that much about you." AJ said. "But anyway, I have something to show you fellas."

"You do?" Sweetie said.

AJ nodded and said, "Follow me."

And with that, the four of us followed AJ through Apple Acres, going down paths I didn't know about. We continued to walk for a couple of long minutes as the girls kept asking questions like, 'Are we there yet?' In fact, here comes another question right now.

"Where're you taking us?" AB asked AJ asked for the third time.

"We're almost there younglings!" AJ said as we continued to walk through the field of apple trees.

"I've never been here before." That makes two of, Sweetie.

We continued to walked, passing by trees and bushes. Speaking of bushes, AB accidentally caused Scootaloo to be struck by a stray leaf. It almost sounded like she got slapped. Ouch.

"Ow!"

"Sorry!"

"Are we there yet?" Scootaloo asked a fourth time. Geez, this girl is impatient, kind of like a certain cyan Pegasus I know. I bet she take that as a compliment.

"There? Where? What? I don't even know what we're doing!" Sweetie said.

"Hold your horses. We're almost there." AJ said before she came to a stop a few minutes later to a wide open area. "Here we are!"

Me and the girls all blinked.

"Uh, what are we looking at?" AB asked.

"I have no idea." Scootaloo said.

"What is that thing?" Sweetie asked.

"Girls, I think that's a tree house." I said, realizing that today was episode 18, as said tree house looked like it had been abandoned for years. Window shutters were broken, roof tiles were old with some about to fall off, cobwebs were seen on the inside and outside, the fences looked like they were about to come off, and the steps didn't look stable.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders, welcome to your new club house!" AJ said as a broken window shutter fell down.

I couldn't help but comment. "Oh, majestic. You know what we need? A sign that says: Totally not going to fall apart." Wow, I sounded like JonTron for a minute there. I gotta stop before I get sued.

The girls giggled a little at my comment while AJ threw me an unamused look at me before going up the steps.

"No need to thank me all at once. This used to be my clubhouse back when I was a little filly. Sure, it hasn't been used in a while, but it's empty and on a secluded, private part of the farm. And it's all yours." Cue part of the roof falling in. What timing. "It just needs, uh, a little TLC."

"TLC as in tender loving care, or totally lost cause?" Now that was just rude, Scootaloo, not that I don't agree with her.

"Applejack, when I said the girls needed a clubhouse, I was hoping for something a little more, um, stable." I said. Some time ago, maybe two or three days ago, I had said that the girls needed a clubhouse to play and meet up at instead of causing crazy sleepovers at the girls' place. I'd rather tango with the Cockatrice than clean up after their mess.

"Hey, you don't see other ponies walking around giving away free clubhouses." AJ said.

"Applejack, we're supposed to turn this into our new clubhouse?" AB asked, distressed. I don't blame her for being distressed; the place literally looked like it was ready to just crumble.

"Well," AJ placed a hoof against the house wall. "Maybe y'all would get your Cutie Mark when you discover your talent for-!" But then, the wall broke apart, causing AJ to fall in. "Wah!"

We all looked at the pony of Honesty who head popped out from a pile of rubble. And were those stars?

"…house cleaning?"

"You okay, Applejack?" I asked.

"I'm fine." AJ said, shaking her head before getting out of the rubble and dug up her hat before putting it back on. "Well, I best get back to work. Those apples won't fall down by themselves. See ya later." And with that, AJ took her leave to go back to work, leaving the four of us with the ruined clubhouse all to ourselves.

"…So," I took out cans of paint from my Mary Poppins' bag and held them up. "Who's up for painting?"

AB's hoof immediately shot up.

* * *

**(Some Time Later)**

It had taken us some time to finally get the clubhouse looking good as new, but we did it. But how in all of Equestria the girls haven't discovered their special talent yet was beyond me. I mean, the evidence was plain to see! AB was good at art, painting and making designs and stuff, that kind of art. Sweetie Belle was a great singer and would no doubt get better as time passed. And Scootaloo was a great…stuntpony, yeah I'll with that. So to see the evidence outside from the new and improved clubhouse was like watching Ichika from Infinite Stratos not pick up on his harem's feelings. It was that bad.

Speaking of the girls, I looked outside the window and saw Scootaloo returning from…whatever it was she was doing, screeching to a stop on her scooter before she crashed into AB.

"Whoa! Hey, Scootaloo. Back already?" AB asked the Pegasus who took off her helmet. "You're amazing on that scooter."

"Thanks." Scootaloo said before she looked up at the clubhouse. "Wow! You did all this?"

"Yep, with a little help from Ash." AB said. "I fixed the broken shutters, sanded off the splinters," I hate splinters, just throwing that out. "Rebuilt the roof, and painted which Ash was happy to help with. He let me pick the colors."

"That's so cool!" Scootaloo said. "Where is our fearless leader anyway?"

"Up here!" I shouted from the inside and waved a hook through the window. And how many times do I have to tell them that I am far from being fearless? Seriously, one face off with a Cockatrice and the girls think I have no fears whatsoever.

"What are you doing up there?" Scootaloo shouted from below.

"Stuff." I shouted back before I directed my attention towards the one thing I couldn't believe I pulled out from my Mary Poppin's bag.

A god damn laptop.

I thank whatever god up there for granting me this. Somehow, my laptop, yes it is mine I know my own laptop, was still connected to my house wifi so I could on the internet which means I can finally watch more MLP episodes! But not when the others are around. Can't risk revealing that their entire life is in fact a show. Or is it at this point? I mean, I'm sure as hell know that there was never supposed to be a 'pony' like me here in the first place, getting caught up in all of these adventures, but here I am where life is never dull.

But enough about that. Now that I have a laptop, there's only one thing left to do. And that is to finally work on my Fanfiction stories! I hope the readers haven't been waiting long. Good thing I kept making new chapters in my journal which I so happen to always carry on me. Now, time to get to work.

"Hey, what's that?" I looked up from the screen to see the girls already back.

"Oh, hey girls." I said before pointing at my laptop. "You talking about this?"

"Yeah." Scootaloo nodded. "What is it?"

"I've never seen anything like it." Sweetie said as she and the others came over to me.

"This, girls, is an invention made in my country. It's called a laptop." I said.

"What does it do?" Scootaloo asked.

"It can do all sorts of things. You can play games on it, write stories in here, and talk with friends from far away who also have laptops of their own." I said, giving them the bare minimum. I had almost added video, but these girls wouldn't know what that was and I would have had to explain it to them.

"So, what are you girls doing right now?" I asked.

"We're going to sing our new theme song Sweetie Belle came up with!" Scootaloo said.

"Really?" I said with a raised eyebrow.

"I haven't finished it yet and I only have one part done, but the girls wanted to learn it so I thought we could sing together." Sweetie said.

"Well then, show me what you got." I said as I turned my full attention on them.

The three gathered together as if they were about to perform for me and started singing.

_They all say you'll get your mark when the time is really right. _

_And you just know what you're supposed to do._

_AND YOUR TALENT COMES TO LIGHT!_

*CRACK!*

Whoa! Jesus, I don't know if that was Scootaloo's voice cracking or something else, but that hurt my ears.

"Well I'll be, Cutie Mark Crusaders." Holy! When did AJ get here? "You've done one fine job with this place."

"They sure did." I said.

"So, what's next?" AJ asked.

"Well, now that we have a real life clubhouse," AB said.

"And a map of Ponyville." Scootaloo added as she gestured to the map she had drawn when she was away. Displayed on it was the library, Rarity's Boutique, mountains, a lake, the apple fields, Sweet Apple Acres, and finally Sugar Cube Corner.

"And a Cutie Mark Crusader's theme song." Sweetie added in as I will no way in hell sing that song.

"Theme song?" AJ muttered on confusion.

"Don't ask." I said.

"We're gonna go out in the world and discover our talents!" AB continued from where she left off.

"A new adventure!" Scootaloo added.

"And earn out Cutie Marks!" Sweetie added.

"We'll leave no stone unturned!"

"No mountain unclimbed!"

"No meal uncooked!" Was that last one really necessary? And why are they looking at me?

I then realize why they were looking at me and sighed before saying. "And no story untold."

"Well okay then!" AJ said. "Sounds like you have a plan. I gotta, uh, leave no apple unpicked!" Oh that was a good one. "See y'all later." And with that, she left.

"Well then," I said as I turned to the girls. "Who's up for some crusading?"

"We are!" They all said.

* * *

**(First Stop: Sweet Apple Acres)**

I watched as the girls carried buckets of…stuff. I don't know what it is, but the pigs are gonna eat it, that much I know. Once they prepared the food, if you can even all it that, they rang the bell to get the pigs' attention and released the pigs so they could go get their meal. Unfortunately, they got run over and were soon covered in mud. Shaking off their dizziness, they checked their flanks and found them still blank.

Disappointed, they hung their heads before quickly crying out in surprise when I prayed them with water from a hose which came from my Mary Poppins' bag. I don't know where the water came from and I don't care. The girls are not going back to the clubhouse being that muddy. Plus, it was pretty fun to spray the girls.

* * *

**(Second Stop: Sugar Cube Corner)**

Getting Pinky's permission, the girls tried to make taffy which quickly ended in failure the minute Scootaloo got her tail stuck as the girls tried to help her, but ended up getting dragged in. If not for me turning off the machine, they would have still been in there, being turned into taffy. They walked out stuck together and much to their dismay, with no Cutie Mark.

As for me, I simply chewed on the taffy they made. It wasn't that bad. Kind of tasted like Airheads.

* * *

**(Third Stop: Rarity's Boutique) **

Attracting customers, the girls tried to do the hair of some ponies which resulted in some getting clown hair. And like the last two stops, still no Cutie Mark.

And on another note, Rarity is going to kill me once she finds out about this. My only solution is the blame the girls. She'll probably believe me…probably.

* * *

**(Fourth Stop: Apple Fields)**

We weren't here to pick apples, much to my dismay. Didn't stop me from picking an apple and eating from a nearby tree. With the girls, they were playing a game where Sweetie and Scootaloo picked a card and AB tried to guess which card was it. Not to be rude, but she failed miserably. And with no Cutie Mark.

I gave them each an apple to cheer them up.

* * *

**(Fifth Stop: Mountains)**

Okay, I was totally fooled. We did not go to the mountains and instead, the girls rocked climbed up a small rock hill which for some reason was snowing. They ended up falling together With no Cutie Mark.

As for me, I climbed up and stabbed a small flag through it, claiming the part of land mine. And damn was it cold up here! Next stop! Next stop!

* * *

**(Sixth Stop: Lake)**

I reluctantly swam with the girls underwater, maybe hoping to find buried treasure or some shit. We ended up getting chased by a squid. Is this payback for all the times I ate squid? Well, it's not gonna stop me from eating you! Blame the fact that squids are so god damn tasty!

* * *

**(Last Stop: Library)**

"What is going on here!?"

I quickly pointed at the purple dragon next to me. "Spike did it!"

"Hey!"

"I had nothing to do with this." I said to Twilight who had come with the girls' teacher, Cheerilee I think her name was.

"Hmph! Well we sure ain't getting our Cutie Marks from being librarians." What was your first clue, AB? The fact you have no Cutie Mark or the large pile of books you three made? In hindsight, I really should have stopped the girls, but there was Fanfic to be written! And I cannot disappoint the readers by not updating my stories!

"Hmph! I should think not!" Spike said which earned him a look from Twilight. "What?"

"So it's true." Cheerilee said, looking at my eyes. "You really do have eyes that make you look blind."

"I'm not-!" I quickly stopped myself when I realized that she didn't call me blind.

"Girls, I think you're going about this the wrong way." Twilight said, walking up to the three. "Instead of trying to do things in areas you're not familiar with. Why not try doing things in areas you already like?"

"And I have the perfect place to start." Cheerilee said before she pulled out from her saddlebag a poster, laying it down on the floor for everyone to see.

"Show case your talents…" AB began.

"For all to see." Scootaloo joined in.

"Perform in the Ponyville School Talent Show!" Sweetie read off.

"They'll be all sorts of awards." Cheerilee said. "Best dramatic performance, best comedy act, best magic act, surely you can find your talent."

"This would be the perfect place to discover our talents!" AB said.

"Juggling!"

"Acting!"

"Magic tricks!"

"Square dancing!"

"Tightrope walking!"

"Tiger taming!"

"Story telling?" I added in, not wanting to feel left out despite the fact that I'm not going to be in the talent show. I'd probably freeze up once on stage.

"My little ponies!" Hey, Twilight just said the title. "You're missing the point. Think about things you already enjoy doing. Think about what you're already good at." Oh I see what you're trying to do, Twilight. Trying to get them to realize their true talent. Too bad it didn't work out if I remember the episode correctly.

"Sure, we can do that." Scootaloo said.

"Sure we can." Sweetie said.

"Well, whatever we do, we'll do it as…"

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Please tell me that doesn't include me.

"Is it okay if I just help behind the scenes?" I ask.

"Hmm, I don't see why not." Cheerilee said.

"Well then, I think the first order of business is to get some supplies." I said to the girls. "Let's move out Crusaders."

"Aye, aye fearless leader!" The three of them said as we exited the library.

"Spike, you're cleaning that up." I said when I passed by the dragon, pointing to the pile of books.

"Hey! No fair!" Spike said as he was currently busy trying to catch Mewtwo. He's come a long way. The day he became Champion of Kanto was a great day indeed.

* * *

**(Rarity's Boutique)**

AB, Sweetie, and I all ran out of Rarity's Boutique with supplies on hoof. Loading them onto the small wagon, the girls got in and in my panic, so did I.

"Drive, drive, drive!" I said.

"I can't! You're too heavy!" Scootaloo said.

"Oops, sorry." I said before quickly getting out of the wagon.

"Sweetie Belle!" At the sound of Rarity's voice, we all quickly took off. "I told you not to touch my things! Come back here with my supplies!"

"We're just borrowing them for the talent show." Swetie said. "Don't worry, sis, I promise we'll bring them back." And how the hell are you gonna do that when you're gonna make them into costumes?

Ah, whatever. Just gotta focus on running away from the angry unicorn. It's times like these that I enjoy my time with the girls.

"Thank you, Mr. Breezy. We promise to return it once we're done with it." I said to the Earth Mare who lent us a fan. Sometimes, the ponies of this town are just too nice, not that I'm complaining.

"So tell me again why we need this fan for?" I asked Sweetie.

"Trust me on this one." I don't know if I can trust you on this one.

After some more gathering…

"Okay, so that's six wooden planks, 4 by 8 plywood, a box of nails, four cans of paint, and four brushes." Scootaloo listed off. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, like instructions on how to use six wooden planks, 4 by 8 plywood, a box of nails, four cans of paint, and four brushes." Sweetie said.

"Don't worry, girls. I got you covered." I said as I took out a book from my Mary Poppins' bag that was titled, 'How to use six wooden planks, 4 by 8 plywood, a box of nails, four cans of paint, and four brushes.' No, seriously, that's the title.

"Why do you have that?" AB asked.

I simply shrugged and tossed the book into the wagon. Now, next stop is…

"Ghosts, Goblins, and Ghoulish figures?" Yeah, even I'm wondering why the hell these girls need a book like this. "Good heavens girls! What do you need a book like this for?"

"You'll see. Thanks Twilight." Scootaloo said before she left with the girls and left me with Twilight and Spike.

"We'll give it back as soon as we're done with it." AB said before she and the others left.

"…So, do you have any ideas on what they're up to?" Twilight asked me.

I shrugged. "Don't look at me. I can't tell what those girls are thinking."

"I don't know if I should be excited or scared right now," Spike said. "But what I do know is…" It was then that he took out his DS again, still trying to catch Mewtwo. "I need to catch this Pokémon. So if you'll excuse me…"

Me and Twilight simply watched Spike walk back inside the house.

"You know, he hasn't stopped playing that ever since you gave that to him." Twilight said. "Is the game that fun?"

"It's a game for all ages. Even I still play it." I said, mentally sighing as I won't be getting Pokémon Sun and Moon anytime soon. Or Fire Emblem Fates. Or, you know what, let's just say that there are a lot of games I won't be getting because I'm here. Sigh.

"Well, I'll see you at the talent show." I said before I followed after the girls.

* * *

**(CMC-Cutie Mark Crusaders- Clubhouse)**

"I'm glad we're doing this as a team." AB said.

"Me too!" Sweetie said. "So, um, what are we doing again?" Seriously? You forgot already?

"A super, awesome, dramatic song for the talent show, of course." Oh dear.

"Right! With super cool scenery. And amazing costumes!" Amazing is not a word I would use for said future costumes.

"And mind blowing dance moves!" AB added, trying to dance.

"This is going to be so amazing!" Oh, trust me. It'll be something.

During all this, I was typing up the next episode for Kamen Rider Ghost I need to watch as I had just found out that pics of the next Kamen Rider after Ghost had come out. And holy moly I did not see this coming. Kamen Rider Ex-aid's theme is fucking gaming! My mind was blown. Japan knows how to pull all the stops. I mean, it went from ghosts to gaming.

"Sweetie Belle, I think you should be the singer." AB suggested and I agree with her. She should be the singer.

"What!? No way am I singing in front of a crowd!" And there goes the stage fright. I feel you girl, I fell you. "Twilight said to do something we like to do. And I like to be like my big sister who's a designer."

Oh boy. Here we go.

"Fine then. You can do the costume and the scenery." Scootaloo said which Sweetie agreed to.

"And Scootaloo, you're great with maneuvers on your scooter, so you should do the choreography. You know, all those dance moves." AB said.

Scootaloo nodded before she gasped and quickly shook her head. "Naw, I rather sing a wicked rock ballet!" Oh boy. "Why don't you come up with the dance routine, Apple Bloom?" Oh dear.

"Hmm…" Oh gods, she's actually thinking about it. "I'm not much of a dancer, but I do love kung fu!

"That's kind of like dancing." No, no it is not. Dancing is for show and tell, kung fu is for sending your opponents to the hospital.

AB then started to do some kung fu moves, almost hitting her friends before stopping.

"What about Ash?" Sweetie asked. "How can he help?"

"I can check to see whatever you girls come up with looks good." I said.

The girls thought about it for a sec before they nodded their head.

"Then it's settled." Sweetie said. "Let's get started!"

Here's hoping this doesn't turn out horrible.

* * *

**(Some Time Later)**

Oh god it did turn out horrible!

"So, what do you think?" AB asked after she finished showing off 'her moves,' as in my hooves was one of the costumes Sweetie made and the song Scootaloo came up with.

"Um, they're, uh…" They're horrible! Well, not horrible, just hard to look at and give a good comment that won't sound mean. "They're…okay, but could be better."

"How?"

"Huh?"

"How can they be better?" Scootaloo asked. Leave it to Scootaloo to ask the question I don't want to answer. Dammit!

Sigh, no choice, I'll have to tell them…the truth.

"Okay girls, look, I know you three worked hard and all, but this isn't…good. It's not." I said, setting down the costume and song. "The costume is too flashy and wild and out there that its make ones cringe. And the song is…meh. And Apple Bloom, you're dancing could use some work."

"Oh…" All three of them hung their heads in disappointment. I think my heart just broke.

"Look girls, I know you all worked hard on this, but you'll become a laughing stock if go out on stage with these." I said. I hate to tell them this, I really do, but I am not going t watch that cringy part of the show a second time. One was enough.

"Then what do you suppose we do?" Scootaloo asked.

"Well, I'm not saying that we go out wearing afros and stuff." I said.

_Aikotoba wa_

_Afuro to gunsou_

What the fuck? Where did that come from?

"What are we gonna do now?" Sweetie Belle said. "I used most of the supplies making the costumes and scenery." Said scenery looked ready to fall down.

I felt really bad for doing this to the girls. Dammit, there's gonna be something I can do…Wait a minute. If the girls won the best comedic act in the show, then what can they do to win it again?

"What about…" I began, getting the girls' attention. "Doing comedy segments?"

"Comedy segments?" They all said.

"Yeah. I mean, who doesn't like a good laugh?" I said. "And since we barely have anything besides a fan, I don't think there's much we can do."

"But that doesn't sound as fun as our first idea." Scootaloo said.

"Hey. It's either that, or you're going out in these." I said, pointing at the stuff on the desk. "I'd say five segments should do it."

"But, the talent show is 5 hours. How are we gonna come up with ten comedy segments?" Sweetie asked.

"We aren't the funniest ponies in Equestria." AB said.

"Don't worry." I said. "I have a laptop."

"How does your laptop help us?" Scootaloo asked.

*Click*

_"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life! It's watermelon! It's out of watermelon!"_

*Transition*

_"Yawn~!"_

_"I'm going to prison, aren't I?"_

*Transition*

_"Last Time!"_

_"And now evil doer! Thou shall be smited by my fist of justice!"_

_"Not this time anime Batman! This time, I will destroy you!"_

_"Eat this!" _

_*BOOM!*_

_"I want you so much that I just can't resist you!"_

_"Shut up down there! I'm trying to be epic!"_

_"Ha you fool! I'm still here!"_

_"Dang, nothing can defeat him!"_

*Click*

I stayed silent after I paused the video on my laptop and waited for the girls' reaction.

…

…

…

"What else you got on there?" Scootaloo asked.

It was then that I showed them a Literal Trailer. You can never go wrong with those.

* * *

**(Later, Nighttime)**

"And on the count of three, this rabbit will disappear, and something tasty will reappear in its place! A one, a two, and a three…!" Removing the hat, the rabbit was gone and in its place was…nothing.

Well at least you made the rabbit disappear so good job Snips.

"Hey! Where are they? Snail, where are…the…carrots…"

Enjoy those carrots while you can, Snails, enjoy them while you can.

"Snails!" And with that, the two took off running as Cheerilee walked up to the stage. I gotta hand it to those two, they were pretty good.

"Uh, how about a round of applause for the S&amp;S magic act!" Said applause was the ponies stomping on the ground a lot. "For our next act, we have Sunny Days and Peachy Pie reciting their favorite poem…on roller skates!" Roller skates? Really?

The two said fillies were all I needed to know that they were serious. Well I'll be.

"Break a leg." Sweetie said.

"Sweetie Belle! What a thing to say!" AB said.

"No, no, no. You see, in the theater, it's considered bad luck to say to say good luck. So you say break a leg instead." How the fuck that makes sense, I don't know.

"My little ponies! How are you doing?" Turning, we all saw Twilight walking towards us.

"Nervous." The three fillies said.

"Don't worry; you're going to be amazing." Twilight assured them. "Remember, just stick to what you know best." Yeah, about that… "I can't wait to hear you sing Sweetie Belle."

"Why does everypony think I'm going to sing?" Well that's because you're such a good singer.

"We were gonna sing, but we're gonna do something else tonight." Scootaloo said.

"Oh? And what's that?"

"Comedy segments." AB said.

"Comedy segments?" Twilight repeated in confusion.

"Yeah. I insisted since the girls kind of…messed up in preparing." I said. "So I suggested we change to doing comedy segments. Well, not really comedy, just some famous moments from my 'country.'"

"Famous moments?" Twilight said, her face telling me that she was interested as she knew that when I said country, I actually meant world.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders, you're on next." Cheerilee informed us. "And Mr. Heart, since the girls insisted that you join them in their act, I'll let you join them."

"Joy…" I said with half excitement. I didn't want to go on stage, but for the girls, I'll do anything…mostly. "And please, just call me Ash."

"Whatever you say. Break a leg." Cheerilee said before taking her leave.

"Alright, wish us luck." I said before I followed the girls on stage. Okay, Ash, deep breaths.

"And now, for our final act of the night, we have the Cutie Mark Crusaders with their leader, Ash Heart doing a few comedy segments for us tonight." Cheerilee said to the crowd before we took the stage.

For our first segment, there was a wall between me and Sweetie. The scenery showed her at her home while I was at the store. The scenery was rushed, but AB was happy to do them so they turned out alright.

My phones rings and I pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Ash? It's Sweetie Belle. Can you come over; I need your help with something."

"I can't, I'm buying clothes."

"Well then, hurry up and come over."

"I can't find them."

"What do you mean you can't find them?"

"I can't find them, there's only soup."

"What do you mean there's only soup?"

"It means there's only soup."

"Well then get out of the soup aisle!"

"Okay, okay, you don't have to shout at me." I made some movement that suggested movement and came to a stop. "There's more soup."

"What do you mean there's more soup?"

"There's just more soup!"

"Go into the next aisle!"

"There's still soup!"

"Where are you right now!?"

"I'm at Soup!"

"What do you mean you're at Soup!?"

"I mean I'm at Soup!"

"What store are you in!?"

"I'm at the Soup Store!"

"Why are you buying clothes at the Soup Store!?"

"That…is a very good question."

"Idiot!"

And just like I thought, that got the ponies laughing…hard. I winked at Sweetie and she winked back. The lights turned off for a moment before they turned back on to what looked like meeting room. AB looked distressed while I was backstage.

"Oh no! My sis needs help! Is there nopony left?" I then show up. "Oh Celestia."

"Johnny Carson!"

"Please, please, please let there be somepony else, anypony else!"

"Uh, nope."

"Sigh. Ash, listen, your mission is to locate and rescue my sister. Can you do that?"

"Today is a good day to die! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

"Should have seen that one coming."

I then jumped off the stage and everypony moved out of the way, leaving me crashing to the ground, making everypony laugh. Shaking myself, I get back on stage as the lights go off and minutes later, the scenery is now that of some kind of dungeon as me and the girls wore mock armor aka pots, pans, and cardboard.

"Okay, so we all know the plan, right?" AB said and we all nodded. "Sweetie, can you give us a success rate?"

"Well," Using a calculator, Sweetie read, "Our chances of survival is 32.33 repeating percent."

"Well, it's a lot better than we usually do." Scootaloo said.

"Okay then, remember guys, we need to stick to the-!"

"Alright, time's up. Let's do this chumps." I said, interrupting AB as I ran back stage shouting, "LEEROY~! JENKINS~!"

"…Did he just run in there?" Sweetie asked.

"Oh Celestia! Ash! Ash, stick to the plan! Stick to the plan!" AB shouted as the girls followed me and we got laughs from the audience again.

"Alright, so far, so good." I said as me and the girls switched costumes. "Let's keep this up girls."

They nodded and went out for our fourth segment.

"Hey guys." Sweetie spoke up.

"What is it, Apple Bloom?" Scootaloo asked.

"You know what would be great right now?"

"Eating lickerish?" I said.

"Bucking a swing set!" AB said.

"Eating lickerish!" I said again.

"Riding a hover board!" Scootaloo said.

"Eating lickerish while on a hover board!" I said.

"No! Buck the hover board, eat the swing set!" AB said.

"Some time later…" Sweetie said to the audience.

"Okay, so we're all clear on this. The hover board is made of lickerish. We can buck it if we want to, but only if it's near a swing set." I said. "Is that good? Are we good?"

"I like it." AB said.

"Sounds good to me." Scootaloo said.

"Can the swing set hover?" Sweetie asked.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" I screamed, igniting more laugher from the audience. PurpleEyesWTF, you haven't failed me yet.

And now, for our final segment, the lights were turned off for a few minutes and the girls and I were in quite the hurry, hooking up my laptop to some amplifiers, but we managed to set everything up in time by the time the lights were turned back on.

**(Insert Literal Trailer-Assassin's Creed: Revelations by Tobuscus) *Edited by me***

_Stargate, Ubisoft, Sparkle._

All the lights weren't turned on all the way as a spotlight struck me. I was lying on the floor, dressed like Ezio from Assassin's Creed.

_Fade in to the left hoof of a sleepy male._

_How'd he fall asleep there?_

Liked we planned, the girls worked from behind the scenes, working ropes and hooks as cardboard cutouts of guards/Templars came and 'picked' me up.

_Help up the sleepy hooded male._

_That's what beds are for._

_Drag him cross the stone floor._

As the song said, I was dragged.

_Front shot then a shot from the ceiling._

_He could get carpet burned._

_Slow fade._

The lights were then turned to max and shined on the audience, blinding them momentarily in order to give me time to get in a mock boat.

_Cut to white on a boat, I'm looking ahead._

_Holding on a rope._

_I am... nauseous,_

I pretended to look sick before getting off the 'boat, and started walking.

_Now I'm alone, and walking away._

_And I'm afraid of heights._

Ironically, I climbed up a small ladder all the way to the top.

_Oh *beep*, how'd I get up here?_

_If I fall then I would be dead._

Blinding the audience once again, we removed the latter and moved aside some cardboard to change the scenery.

_I made it down alright._

_I feel great..._

That is until an arrow struck my shoulder, igniting some gasps.

_RAAHH! GOD! COME ON!_

_Whoever shot that arrow's gonna pay._

_Enter a Filly With a Cape._

I looked around to see who shot that arrow until AB in a red cape showed up. I break the arrow as I readied my hidden blades. No, really, I have real hidden blades!

_Break the arrow off, you can take a caped filly._

_Then you see the caped filly joined by some other fillies._

Said fillies were just Scootaloo and Sweetie in red capes as well as more card board cut outs of Templars showed up around me.

_RUN UP!_

_In slow motion, kick a pony in the head._

_Stab his friend._

_Spin around, roll off._

_Punch a face._

_Start out in slow motion first, then use your speed hack._

_Grab a sword, use it to deflect._

_Stab him in the back._

_Get down just in time, and slap him in the face._

_Friendly Fire's on, apparently._

_Why unsheathe your blade?_

_Make 'em use their own._

I then held out my hands for a time out before I get out…

_Time out, lemme get my Weap's..._

My hidden blades.

_IN SLOW-MO._

Using skills I practiced, I took down the card board cut outs until I saw one which was a perfect ponified version of Altair. AB really does have a talent for art.

_I am the first X-Man._

_That joke's ahead of our time, but you still gonna die!_

_Who the heck is that guy?_

_The second X-Man._

I pretended to be distracted and failed to notice one card board cut out coming at me. Turning, I sheathed by blade and quickly took out a fake blade so fast that the audience couldn't see and made them think I really lost a hidden blade.

_Don't watch him walk away, or you'll lose a hidden blade and get surrounded._

_OOWHITE!_

_Evil Caped Filly With a Cape._

_Ezio plans his escape._

_Boss waits patiently, Ezio shakes free._

_All the Royal Guards pee themselves!_

_Main Boss calls them off with her right hoof._

_Slow dramatic zoom-pan._

_Doesn't faze the hooded male._

_Cape-Clad Filly Sentence Ezio To Die._

_Then he sees Altair from the first game. _

_He used to jump off those, anyway._

_Under each of those there's a bale of hay._

_After you synchronize, Leap of Faith._

_Nod at the bird PONIES DIE,_

_Everywhere PONIES DIE._

I face the audience who was quiet at this point as AB tied some rope around my neck. Once she did, I quickly turn and the lights go out.

In the dark, I smile at Scootaloo who smiled back as we and the others quickly ran backstage.

"That! Was! Awesome!" Scootaloo said.

"That honestly went better than I expected." I said, shaking myself to get rid of the nerves developing. I consider it a miracle that I didn't freeze up on stage. I guess imagining that I'm presenting a story to my class as said class being the audience worked a bit.

"I almost laughed a couple of times when we were doing this." AB admitted as she giggled a bit.

"Me too." Sweetie said, giggling as well.

"That was amazing, you four!" Turning, we all saw Cheerilee with Spike for some reason walking over to us. "I can honestly say I haven't laughed that much in a long while, haha!"

"Ash, where did you get that costume? You look so cool!" Spike asked.

"This? It's just something I had on me for a while." I said as the Ezio costume came from my Mary Poppins' bag.

"Well, back on stage girls. It's time to give out the rewards." Cheerilee said as she, Spike, and the girls walked out back on stage. "Let's hear it for our talented fillies and colts!"

As the audience gave a round of applause to all the contestants, I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Twilight.

"Oh, hey Twilight." I said. "Liked our performance?"

"I loved it. I know you can be funny sometimes, but what you and the girls was just too much." Twilight said as she let out a small giggle. "I saw some ponies roll over just from the first segment."

"Good to know we were good." I said.

"Our first award goes to…Snips and Snails for best magic act!" I heard Cheerilee said on stage.

"Shouldn't you be out there with them?" Twilight said.

"Nah. This is a contest for fillies and colts. I shouldn't be out there with them. Being with them during our performance was enough." I said.

"The next award goes to Sunny Days and Peachy Pie for best dramatic performance!"

"You're sweet, you know that?" Twilight said. "Without you, I doubt the girls would have pulled off something like this."

"You flatter me." I said.

"And finally, the last award of the night goes to…The Cutie Mark Crusaders!" I let a small smile grace my face as I turned and saw Spike give the girls golden medals shaped like jester hats.

"Those girls are lucky to have someone like you, you know that?" Twilight said, standing next to me.

I shrugged. "I still think I'm not leader material. But what's done is done. At least my days with those girls are somewhat fun. I could do without the tree sap."

"The what?"

"Never mind." I said as the girls came over to us.

"We won, Ash! We won!" AB said, jumping around in happiness.

"Congratulations, girls. You earned it." I said.

"Our act was so awesome, there was no doubt in my mind that we would win." Scootaloo said.

"Hey, you know what would be great?" Sweetie asked. "If we won _and _got our Cutie Marks!"

With that, the three threw off their capes to show that…they still had no Cutie Mark.

"Sorry girls. Better luck next time." I said.

"But we worked so hard." AB said.

"I know, but here's a little advice from me." I said as they listened in. "Sure, hard work is good, but don't work too hard. Don't force yourself to do something you're not good at and instead, embrace your true talent. You three will get your Cutie Marks one day, I know you will."

The three cheered up after I gave them that advice.

"That was some wonderful advice. I think I'll report that to Celestia too." Twilight said.

"So girls, do you now know what you're true talents are?" I asked. I worked hard on this. I got Scootaloo to help the girls with their act during the Literal Trailer, got AB to work on the Scenery and capes, and got Sweetie Belle to help me edit the Literal Trailer song.

"Yeah, I think we know what are true talent is." Sweetie said.

"And that would be…?"

"Comedy!" I did a face fault after that.

"Apple Bloom!" Looking up, I saw AJ with Rarity and Rainbow Dash. "You won!"

"Did you see our performance? Weren't we funny?" The girls asked as they all ran towards the three ponies.

I then got up and sighed. Back to the drawing board.

"One day, Ash." Twilight said. "One day."

I simply smirked in agreement. One day, those girls will discover their talent and earn their Cutie Marks as a result. I just have to be patient.

I wonder how may Seasons will this take.

* * *

***Comes out of Portal* Wow! That was a lot more fun than I thought. And longer than I thought. Well, I hope you all enjoyed today's chapter. Sorry if the original song was taken out, but I cringed so much during that part that I just had to take it out. To replace it, I hoped I gave you all some good laughs. And if you know what I showed the girls before the show, then good for you. Next time, I take on the Diamond Dogs. Until then, this is Ashbel Longhart, and here comes the brohoof.**

***Incoming Brohoof***

**See you next time! **


	19. Pony 19: I'm Not Very Fond of Dogs

**Hello Fanfcition readers and fellow bronies! Ashbel Longhart here to bring you another new chapter! Glad to be back. After some time hanging out with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, it's time we see some action with the others. **

***A portal to Equestria appears* As always, cue disclaimer!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. All rights go to Hasbro Studios. I also don't own any songs that may seem familiar to you people. They belong to their respective owners as well. I just own this story and nothing more.)**

**Well, I see you guys on the other side! As I take on the Diamond Dogs…this is gonna suck. *Jumps into portal***

* * *

**Friendship 19: I'm Not Very Fond of Dogs**

* * *

**(Rarity's Boutique)**

"No."

"But what about-?"

"No."

"But maybe just a-?"

"No! How many times have I told you, Rarity? I am _not _letting you style my hair. Just leave it as it is and do what you always do." I said.

"You are really stubborn, you know that?" Rarity as she continued cutting my hair.

"That's calling the kettle black." I shot back.

"I just don't understand why you won't change your hairstyle." Rarity said as she used her magic to bring over a magazine showing different stallions posing for the camera as they showed off their different hairstyles. "You'd look wonderful in any of these."

"Not my thing." I said, batting away the magazine before glancing over to the left. "So, what were you working on? I saw you moving gems when I came in."

"Oh, it's just my latest dress I've been working on. I just finished it today." Rarity said before the sound of the door opening was heard. "Welcome to Carousel Boutique. Where every garment is chic, unique, and magnifique. How may I-GASP!"

Hm? What could have made Rarity gasp like that? Turning around, I saw a pony with a blue mane and tail, cream colored fur, and wearing very fashionable clothes. Not only that, but some pop music started playing from somewhere.

"Sapphire Shores!? The Pony of Pop!?" …Who?

"Who?" I asked, but Rarity was too stunned right now.

"Good afternoon Miss Rarity!" The one known as Sapphire Shores greeted before seeing me. "And Mr…Blind Pony."

"I'm not blind!"

"Gyah…ggg…You know my name?" Rarity asked after shaking out gibberish.

"Well of course I know, darling. I make it a point to know all the up and coming designers and Clothe Horse Magazines simply raved about you." Sapphire said.

As Sapphire was looking through some of the dressed Rarity has made over the years, Rarity began to mutter, "Oh my stars! If I'm dreaming, please do not wake me up!"

I went and pinched her.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Well, you felt pain which means this isn't a dream." I said which seem to make Rarity glow brightly with joy.

"So, how may I hope you, Miss Shores?" Rarity asked politely.

"Oh please, call me Sapphire."

Rarity held in a giggle of excitement before asking, "How may I help you, Sapphire?"

"Well, as I'm sure you know, I'll be touring _all _of Equestria with my latest concert: Sapphire Shores' Zig Filly Follies!" Seriously? That's the name? "So I need to look _Sen~sational!" _Did you really have to sing that last part?

"I have just what you need." Rarity said before going over to dress she had just finished today. She said something, but I couldn't understand it since she was speaking French, but from the look of Sapphire's eyes that were filled with stars, she liked the dress Rarity made which is basically a dress covered in a fuck ton of a gems.

"I used every last gem I could find on this one garment." Rarity said as the dress was literally sparkling and where the fuck were those lights coming from?

"And it is spectacular!" Sapphire complimented. "I'll take it."

"Really?"

"Oh yes! And five more each done up in a different jewel." Oh look, the music stopped.

"Beg pardon?"

"Costume changes."

Rarity looked at her empty box of jewels before she dramatically fell to the floor.

"Yes, I do have that effect on ponies." You think?

Once Sapphire left, I went over to Rarity who had stars flying around her. Literally.

"Hey, Rarity? You okay?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a no." I said as I offer her a hoof and helped her up.

"Oh, what am I gonna do!? It took me all day just tom find enough jewels for one dress! Now I have to make four more with different jewels!"

"Ever thought of asking for help?" I said as I took off the cape and put it back. Rarity was finished with my haircut anyways. Right now, she's got more important things to worry about. "Me and Spike could help. Spike's really good at digging and frankly, I've got nothing better to do." I was having one of those rare days where I just didn't feel like doing Fanfiction today.

"Are you sure? I don't want to bother you." Rarity said.

"Rarity, you're gonna need all the help you can get if you want to make four more of these dresses." I said. "Besides, I'm sure Spike would love to spend time with you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing~!" I said, hiding a small smile on my face. "Anyway, I'll go get Spike and we can meet up back here. Sound good?"

"Okay. Thanks for helping, Ash." Rarity said.

"No problem." I said. Now, how to deal with today's episode 19?

* * *

**(Later)**

"Do not do this."

"Are you kidding me? Look at the verity!"

"Spike, this is nonsense."

"You know how I get when I'm around so many gems and jewels! Help me!"

"The only way to help you is to eat all the gems before you do!"

"What? Want to make this a competition?"

"Spike, I can't eat gems. I'm not a dragon. Okay, you need to control yourself."

"I'm always in control!" The way you're acting right now begs a differ.

"You two! Stop horsing around!" We turned to see Rarity looking down at us from the holes me and Spike were in.

"He started it." I said, pointing to the purple dragon.

"I can't help it." Spike said as in his hands was a handful of gems.

"Spike, I promised I'd give you gems to snack on, but only after we collect more first or else I'll never be able to make these outfits for Sapphire." Rarity said. "Now take them to the wagon."

Sighing, Spike got out and walked to the wagon. "I will miss you, my sweets."

"Dude, don't be so dramatic." I said, dusting myself off of dirt.

"Come along you two." Rarity said. "We have many jewels to find."

"At your service, milady." Spike said before he jumped on my back. "You heard the lady, let's move!"

"Yeah, yeah…" I said before grabbing the wagon and following after Rarity.

So for the rest of the hour, we followed Rarity who can pinpoint where gems and jewels were hidden and it was me and Spike's job to dig them up, Spike working faster than me. There was one instant where he used his tail like a jackhammer. Cartoon science, that's the only way to explain it.

"Spike, you're drooling." I said as Spike was staring at the wagon full of gems and jewels. To be honest, I've never seen this may gems in my life. I can only think of how many greedy people would kill to see this.

"Thank you, you two, for all your help today, especially you, Spike." Rarity said, patting Spike's head. "Ash was right when he said you were a good digger."

"Told you. This guy can give Dig Dug a run for his money." I said as I brought Spike in for a playful noogie.

"Hey! Stop that!" Spike said in annoyance.

"Who's Dig Dug?" Rarity asked.

"A pony that's really good at digging." I said. "He fought dragons and tomatoes wearing goggles for a living."

"Come again?"

"You don't want to know." I said.

"Okay? Well, anyway, since you've been so very patient with us, Spike, you get the finest reward." Rarity said before she levitated a gem from the wagon and gave it to Spike. "This is from me to you."

"You earned it." I said as Spike took the gem and then looked at Rarity.

"Something wrong, Spike?"

"…No. It's perfect." Oh boy, here we go again.

Suddenly, Rarity's horn glowed once again.

"Oh! Bring the along the cart, you two. There are more over here." Rarity said as she took off.

"You heard her lover boy." I said, nudging Spike back into reality. "We got a job to do."

"I know." Spike said before he once again got on my back as I grabbed the wagon. "Hey, Ash."

"What is it?"

"Remember that song you sang to me when I was out looking for gems to eat? Something about mining a diamond?"

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked, having remembered that a few weeks back, when I was helping Spike find some gems to eat, I got bored and sang Tobuscus' Mine the Diamond song.

"Can you sing again?" Excuse me?

"You want me to what?" I asked.

"I mean, don't you think that song kind of fits what we're doing right now?" Spike asked as Rarity came over to us.

"What's this about Ash singing?" Rarity asked. Why is everypony so interested in me singing? Is singing on a daily basis really that important to this world?

"Ash once sang me a song and I asked him if he could sing it again." Spike explained.

"It's a song about a pony looking for a diamond to mine. It's completely different than what we're doing." I said. "The guy who made the song just came up with it on the spot."

"A diamond is just another jewel so it is the same thing." Spike argued. "Come on, please?"

"I'll be honest; I'm quite interested to hear some more music from your country." Rarity said.

"Ugh! Fine! But I'm only doing this for you, Spike." I said before pointing to Rarity. "You will not tell the others about this."

"My lips are sealed."

Ugh, can't believe I'm doing this. This on goes out to you, Tobuscus.

_It's about time that I find a diamond_

_It's about time that I mine a diamond._

_It's about time that I find a diamond_

_Hope the diamond doesn't mind when I mine it._

_Diamond, diamond, I'll mine a diamond_

_(When I find the) _

_Diamond, diamond, if I could find one._

_(when I find the) _

_Diamond, diamond, I'll mine a diamond_

_Hope the diamond doesn't mind when I mine it._

_Spike: What would you do with the diamonds?_

_Put em on a stick._

_Spike: Why would you do that to diamonds?_

_To make a diamond pic._

_Spike: How do you fuse all the diamonds?_

_I put em on a table in a certain pattern depending on the item that I want to make_

_Spike: A table?_

_With a click diamond items get made._

_Spike: With a table!?_

_A diamond pick axe in this caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!_

_Spike: What kind of table is that!?_

_It's a table of crafting. It's how we all craft things._

_Rarity: But how's it bend diamond?_

_Cause that's what it has to do!_

_So I can forge the most ultimate tooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool._

_It's about time that I find a diamond._

_It's about time that I mine the diamond_

_It's about time that I find a diamond_

_Hope the diamond doesn't mind when I mine it._

_It's about time that I find a diamond._

_It's about time that I mine the diamond_

_It's about time that I find a diamond_

_Hope the diamond doesn't mind when I mine it._

_So I break through the rock._

_Cut through block after block_

_And I finally find what I'm destined to mine_

_I raise up my pickaxing arm one more time_

_As soon as I make sure it's cool with the diamond._

_Diamond, would you mind if I mined you?_

_Diamond, answer me or I'll think you don't mind my pickaxe cutting through you._

_I hear no objection, time to get to mining, mining, I mine the diamond._

_Mining, mining, I mine the diamond._

_Mining, mini..._

_AAHHHH! My pickaxe broke! _

_No matter, I'll mine the diamond with my hooves my hooves_

_I'll mine the diamond with my hooves my hooves_

_I'll mine the diamond with my hooves my hooves_

_I'll mine the diamond with my hooves!_

_Spike: Dude, you can't mine diamond with your hooves._

_Yeah, we'll see about that._

"A~nd there. Done." I said, ending the song.

"Wow. You really did mine some diamonds." Spike said.

"What do you…?" I was about to ask when I followed his gaze and saw a small pile of diamonds next to me. "…Where did these come from?"

"You mined them, remember?" Rarity said.

Wha…What the fuck happened when I was singing!?

"I've never seen this many diamonds." Spike said, licking his lips.

"I agree. Diamonds are rare and even I have a hard time finding some." Rarity said.

"Yes~! You'll make an exceelent jewel hunter with the other pony~!" A Diamond Dog said…wait, what!?

We all turned around so hard we may have made a whiplashing sound as behind us was one of the Diamond Dog trios. When did he appear!?

Uh, good day gentle…uh, fellow." Rarity said as we all backed away from the dog and man did he stink! When was the last time this guy took a bath!? "I am Rarity and these are my friends, Spike and Ash." We both just waved nervously. "And you are?"

"A Diamond Dog." The Diamond Dog said as he slowly advanced at us, hands(Or is it paws?) raised.

"Oh really?" Rarity said as the three of us continued to back away. "Well, that explains your fine taste in jewelry. I mean, I know that diamonds are a girl's best friend, but now I know that they're a dog's best friend too. So, um, I take it you're out hunting for gems too, yes?"

"Yes, we hunt." Wait, we?

"Uh, we?" Rarity said.

"Yes! We hunt for gems! But you and you're blind friend-"

"I'm not blind!"

"Are a better hunter so now, _we _hunt for _you!"_

I reacted the minute I heard dirt being dug up from behind us and quickly turned to see two more Diamond Dogs. Forgot there was more than one of them.

Spike was sent flying when one diamond dog popped up from underneath him. One went to grab me, but I moved out of the way and bucked the dog away from me. All those times helping AJ with bucking apples down is finally paying off!

Rarity screamed when one went for her, but Spike came in to save the day, using his tail as a jackhammer again on the dog that was going for Rarity. The dog was soon jumping around, holding his red tail.

"Quick, we gotta run!" Spike said until he was pushed down into the ground by the dog I bucked away.

"Hey! Hands off him!" I shouted as I charged and tackled the dog and began striking him across the face multiple times as hard as I can until another dog got me off his comrade and threw me to a tree where I crashed into it. I shook my head and looked only to see the two dogs throwing a punch right to my face. I was unable to dodge in time and with two hard hits across the face, I was out like a light.

* * *

**(Underground)**

Ugh…fuck, what hit me? Oh, right. Dogs, dogs are what hit me.

"Ash!" Slowly opening my eyes, I was met with the face of Rarity whose face was filled with relief. "Oh, thank goodness you're finally awake. I was starting to worry."

"Rarity?" Groaning, I got up and looked around. We were in some sort of prison room underground if the holes above us said anything. "Where are we? Underground?"

"Yes. After the Diamond Dogs knocked you out, they took you and me here and left us to do something." Rarity explained. "Are you alright? Those ruffians struck you pretty hard. Your lips are even bleeding."

I touched my lips and like she said, they were bleeding and quite badly too.

"I'm fine." I said, licking my bleeding lips when I noticed that I had shackles around me arms and legs. "The hell? Why am I shackled?"

"Well, after the beating you gave to one of them, they deemed you the most dangerous and decided to restrain you." Rarity explained.

"Well that's just great." I said sarcastically as I shook the shackles a bit before stopping. "I get why they kidnapped you since you can track down gems and stuff, but why me?"

"Maybe it's because of your Mine the Diamond song." Rarity guessed. "They probably saw how much diamonds you collected when you sang and thought you would be useful to them."

"So singing got me into this mess." I said before signing. "Now I have another reason to not sing."

"Oh don't be like that. It'll be such a shame to not hear you sing from time to time." Rarity said before the cell door opened and the next thing I knew, I was grabbed and thrown out, roughly hitting the ground. I wonder if this is how slaves felt when treated badly.

Looking up, I was greeted with the ugly sights of the three Diamond Dogs. The one I was beating up earlier still had bruises on his face. Hehe, serves you right.

"Oh great, you three." I said as I got up and Rarity came out. Not long did she come out that me and Rarity were backed against a corner.

"Oh please, Diamond Dogs, please let us go." Rarity begged.

"No!"

"You two are our precious little ponies!"

"Forever!"

"Do you also mean me?" I asked. "Cause no homo dude. I don't swing that way."

"Homo?" The Diamond Dogs and Rarity asked in confusion.

"Homosexual. It means when someone is sexually attracted to someone of their own sex." I explained. "You know, girl on girl, boy on boy. Never knew you dogs swung that way."

"What!? No we don't!"

"Oh, good. Because I'm straight and I'm not very fond of dogs." I said. "So, what do you want from us?"

"Gems!"

"Jewels!"

"You two will find them all!"

"Oh? Is that all?" Rarity asked before her horn glowed and she searched the area before levitating a stick and drawing an X on the ground. "There. A lovely pile of jewels are right there. Now if you would be so kind as to let the both of go and-!" Rarity stopped talking when a spear was position right in front of her face.

"Hey!" I went to act, but more guard dogs(and I mean that literally) appeared and held me back.

"Good. Now, dig them up, pony." The leader of the Diamond Dogs ordered.

"What? But you said you wanted us to find the gems." Rarity said

"Yes." The shortest dog said. "Find and then dig."

"Dig?"

"Yes. Dig." The biggest Dog ordered.

Reluctant, Rarity did as told and started to dig…if you could call barely scraping the ground digging.

"What are you doing? We said dig!"

"Forgive me, but prior to rudely driving me and my friend into s dirt pit, I had a pony petty and I am not about to chip a hoof because you dislike my style of digging." I'm pretty sure everyone hates your style of digging. And so began another moment of pathetic digging.

"Oh for goodness-! Fine! Just stop! Stop!" The leader said. "We'll have your friend do the digging then."

"Yeah, I'm not feeling like it." I said when I realized that rarity had already set her plan into motion. Better follow her lead.

"Excuse me? You're not feeling like it?"

I nodded. "Today's one of my rare lazy days and I just don't feel like working."

"Oh, but you will work. Now dig!" The leader demanded as one of the guard dogs pushed me forward. I glared at the mutt before looking down at the X. Now, what to do that'll annoy them…I know! Digging up some dirt, I 'accidentally' threw it into the air where it hit one of the dogs.

"Sorry." I apologized before doing the same thing to the other one. "Sorry." And again to the other one. "Sorry." And rinse and repeat.

"Stop! STOP!" The leader demanded once he and his lackeys were covered in dirt. He looked up and called upon some more guard dogs. "Dig dogs! Dig! And fast!"

They did as told and started digging. Off to the side, me and Rarity smiled at one another. But then…

"If you two won't dig, then you pull."

I beg your pardon, but pray tell what are you doing?" Rarity asked as the both of us back away.

"Others will dig, you two will hold the wagon." The Dog said before they placed two harnesses on us which were attached to wagons.

"Hey! You can't do this! This is America, we have rights goddammit!" I said. "Wait, this ain't America. Fuck!"

"Ash! Watch your language!" Rarity said. "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"I stopped kissing her when I was six."

"Honestly, I don't know how a pony like you can be such a gentlepony one minute and then be so vulgar the next."

"It's one of my charms, Rarity. Deal with it."

"Enough!" The Diamond Dog leader shouted. "Be quiet!"

"Ugh! Good heavens what is that smell?" Rarity asked.

"Smell?" I had to hold my breath when a visible green mist came out of the leader's mouth. Ugh! It smells worse up close!

"Ah, mystery solved. It's your breath." Rarity said, making the dog check his breath and from his expression, he now knew how bad his breath was. It's gonna take a lot of mint gum to get rid of that stench.

"Enough! Search pony!" He then pointed at me. "And you! Start singing!"

"You can't be serious." I asked but they nodded. "Oh well, you asked for it."

Hit it TV powers.

**(Insert Nyan Cat)**

_Nyan_ _Nyan_ _Nyan_ _Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan_ _Nyan Nyan Nyan_ _Nyan_ _Nyan_ _Nyan_ _Nyan_ _Nyan_ _Nyan_ _Nyan_ _Nyan_ _Nyan_ _Nyan_ _Nyan_ _Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan_ _Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan_ _Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan_ _Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan_ _Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan_ _Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan_ _Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan_ _Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan_ _Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan_ _Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan_ _Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan_ _Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan_ _Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan _

"Stop! Stop! STOP! STOP SINGING!"

**(Song End)**

"Stop singing! We can't take it anymore!" By the time I stop singing everyone, even Rarity, was on the ground covering their ears.

"But I thought you wanted me to sing." I said.

"Not that song! The other one!"

"What other one?"

"The one you sang before!"

"I don't follow."

"The one about diamonds!"

"Oh~! That one." I said. "You're talking about the Diamond Sword one, aren't you?"

"Wait, what?"

_Do you like my sword, sword?_

_Sword, my diamond sword, sword_

_You cannot afford, 'ford_

_Ford, my diamond sword, sword_

_Even if you could, could_

_I have a patent!_

_No one else can make a sword_

_Exactly in this manner, manner_

_Welcome to my manor, manor_

_I ca ca ca canna canna_

_Swing, swing, swing my sword, sword_

_Whenever I get bored, bored_

_I can swing my sword, sword_

_I can swing my sword, sword!_

_Once I hit the floor boards_

_But I had it restored_

_And it was expensive_

_But it was a write off!_

_Swinging is my business_

_And by that I mean swinging swords_

_Please do not ignore_

_Do you like my sword?_

_Ha!_

_That was rhetorical_

_You know I am the oracle_

_I know you like my sword_

_It's made of freakin' diamonds_

_If you don't you're lying_

_But that would be fine_

_Because it is awesome_

_And you're probably jealous!_

_I can swing my sword, sword_

_'Cause I am the lord, lord_

_Lord of diamond swooooorrrrrddddssssah!_

_HA HA HA HA HA!_

By the time I stop singing, every dog around me and Rarity was on the ground after I had swung my Minecraft Sword which I took out from my Mary Poppins' bag. Why the hell that was in there, I do not know.

"I think you got them." Rarity said.

"Okay…" Out of every dog, the leader slowly got up, bruises all over him. "No more singing. Just…be quiet."

"Okay." I said with an innocent smile.

"We said be quiet, pony!" The dog said. "Now search!"

"Well, if you insist." Rarity said as we began walking with Rarity marking the place with X's.

"But I must say, the working conditions in here are simply dreadful. Musty and damp, it's gonna wreak havoc on my mane. And this air is strikingly suffocating. And when I try to get a deep breath, the stench of all you dogs makes me nauseate. You look and smell as if you haven't bathed in weeks. Have you never heard of soup? Some soup and water would do you all good. Water, water, I'm terribly thirsty. Are you thirsty, Ash?" I simply nodded. "Can we please have some water?"

We she asked, one of the dogs looked ready to explode.

"Good gracious, I can't take this anymore! Be quiet pony!"

"And that's another thing. We would appreciate it if you stopped calling us 'pony.'" Rarity said. "I am a lady and my friend here is a gentlepony, when he wants to be." She muttered that last part. "So we wished to address as such. So may you call us miss and sir, or Rarity and Ash, or Miss Rarity and Sir Ash."

"Enough!" Wow, they were so annoyed that they were pulling their ears. "Your whining, it hurts!"

"Whining? I am not wining. I am complaining." Rarity said. "Do you want to hear whining? _This is whining~! This harness is too tight~! It's going to chaff~! Can't you loosen it~!? Oh, it hurts~! And it's so nasty~! Why didn't you clean it first~!? It's gonna leave a stain~! And the wagon's getting heavy~! Why does Ash get more gems than I do~!? Why do we have to pull it~!?"_

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" I have to agree, that is some pretty annoying whining. I was about to join the dog that jumped into the wagon if it wasn't for this harness.

"Stop whining!"

"_But I thought you wanted whining~!"_

"Stop! Please! We'll do anything pony!" Rarity gave him a look. "Uh, I mean, we'll do anything Miss Rarity." She gestured to me. "And Sir Ash."

"Anything~?" Uh oh, I know that look.

* * *

**(Later)**

"I can't believe we actually managed that." I said as I was now free from my shackles. Two guard dogs were fanning us as if we were a King and Queen. Other guard dogs decorated the place as the Diamond Dogs were pulling wagons filled with gems.

"That just goes to show you that you shouldn't underestimate ponies like me." Rarity said before taking a sip of water from a golden chalice. "Sigh. This water is hardly sparkling, but I suppose it'll have to do."

"Here." I took a glass of water from my Mary Poppins' bag and handed it to her. "Try this."

Using her magic, she took the glass and took a sip. She smiled. "Oh yes, not that is what I call clean and sparkling water. Just what is in that bag of yours?"

"That's a secret." I said when in actuality, even I don't know.

Suddenly, before either of could blink, we were attached to harnesses again and I was shackled again. Guess they came to their senses.

"What are you doing!?" Rarity exclaimed. "Hey! You spilled my drink! _Not so tight~!"_

"Ha! Make all the noises you want! But move while you make them!" The leader dog said before slapping Rarity's flank. "Now go, you mule!"

"Uh oh." I said, making the dog look at me. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Why? What did I do?" He asked before I pointed over to Rarity.

"Did…you…just call me…a mule?" Rarity asked with tears in her eyes.

"Uh…"

"Mules are…ugly. Are you saying that I too are ugly?" And then, the (fake) water works started flowing.

"You fucked up. You don' fucked up!" I said while giving him a look of disgust. "Don't you know you should never call a lady ugly. Have you no shame?"

"No! I, I mean, I didn't-!"

"Oh, what is it now!?" The small dog asked.

"He called me ugly!" Rarity said before going back to crying.

"No! Mule! I said mule!"

"An old, ugly mule! And it's true! Just look at me! I used to be beautiful! But, but now…!"

"No, no! You're still beautiful po-uh, Miss Rarity!" The big dog said.

"You're just saying that!"

"No! You're still pretty and, uh.."

"Oh! And nice!"

"I don't believe you! You never liked me!"

I shook my head at the dogs. "You three should be ashamed of yourselves."

"But he started it!" The small dog pointed at his leader.

"I didn't mean it!"

"You may have not meant it, but you still said it!" I said. "And there's only one way to make it up to her."

"There is?" They asked.

"Yes." I said as I took out a roll of paper. I then unrolled it and the paper…well, it flew everywhere. It was just that long. "You have to do all of these if you want to make it to her, followed by doing this, and that, and doing those, and being like this, and-!"

I never got to finish as the Diamond Dogs all screamed and ran away from us.

I simply blinked and rolled up the paper. "I think we're good, Rarity." And just like that, she stopped crying. How that pony does that, I'll never know.

"So, how was I?" Rarity asked.

"Flawless." I said with a small smile before going after the dogs. "Come on, let's go after them. They're probably running to the exit."

Rarity nodded and still carrying wagons full of gems and jewels, we followed after the Diamond Dogs and the door broke down and appearing was Spike on Twilight with a stone lance in his hands.

"Lady Rarity! Ash! I've come to save you!" Spike said, but she and the other girls that soon appeared were surprised to see the Diamond Dogs begging to save them.

"Excuse me?" Twilight asked.

"So picky!"

"And critical!"

"She won't stop talking!"

"And his friend is so annoying!" Hey! I take offense to that.

"We, uh, give them back, yes."

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked once me and Rarity walked past the Diamond Dogs.

"Rarity! Ash! You're safe!" Spike said, hugging Rarity before giving me a hug.

"Why yes. Why wouldn't we be?" Rarity said. "Hello girls. You've arrived just in time to assist me and Ash."

"Assist you two with what?" AJ asked, confused.

"With those." Rarity gestured to the massive amounts of gems and jewels the dogs have managed to dig up.

"You're letting these two leave? With all these…jewels?" Spike asked, taking a moment to swallow some saliva that was threatening to drool out.

"Yes! Take them! We never want to see these two ever again!" The Diamond Dog leader said, he and the other two hiding behind a rock.

"Well girls, you gonna help us or not?" I asked.

* * *

**(Outside)**

With Spike riding on my back, we all exited the cave and into the sunlight. I'm gonna need to take a well needed bath once I get back to town.

"I can't believe you found all these gems!" Pinkie said.

"What I can't believe is that you two tricked all those dogs." Rainbow said.

"Just because I am a lady, doesn't mean I can't handle myself in a sticky situation." Rarity said. "Me and Ash had then wrapped around our hooves the entire time."

"Rarity mostly." I said. "Plus, it was easy considering what I sang to them."

"You sang to them?" Fluttershy said. "What did you sing?"

"Fluttershy," It was Rarity who spoke up. "Trust me when I say that you _do not _want to know."

"Was it that annoying?" I asked.

"After a minute or two, yes." Rarity said.

"I can't wait to write to Princess Celestia to tell her what you taught me today" Twilight said.

"Me? What did I teach you?"

"Just because somepony is ladylike, doesn't male her weak. In fact, by using her wits, a seemingly defenseless pony can be the one who outsmarts and outshines them all."

"Outshines is right." Spike said, eating the gems from my wagon. "Now you have enough gems to cover Sapphire Shores' costume."

"Not if you eat them all." I said as Spike continued to eat from my wagon, making everypony laugh. "By the way, Spike."

"Hm?"

"Why are riding on me? I thought after everything, you'd be riding on Twilight or Rarity." I said.

"Well, I like the view from up here."

I raised an eyebrow. "View?"

"Yeah. I mean, haven't you noticed that you're taller than everypony here?" That made all of us stop.

All the girls except Rarity looked at me before getting way too close for my comfort.

"Huh, well look at that." AJ said. "Ash is taller than us." True to her words, I was probably two inches taller than everyone here. How did I not notice this before?

"Girls, personal space?"

"Oh, sorry." And of course, Fluttershy's the one to apologize.

"So what if I'm taller than everypony here? That's not much of a difference." I said to the dragon.

"Yeah, but I kinda like sitting here." Spike said as he took another gem and munched on it.

"Spike was really worried about you, Ash." Twilight said. "He wouldn't shut up about saving his 'Lady Rarity' and about you."

"Really?" I asked before looking at the dragon who was looking away in embarrassment. "Well, I'm glad you care so much about me."

"Of course. I mean…"

"Hm?"

"Nevermind."

I raised an eyebrow in confusion before letting it go. But the knowledge of someone caring a lot about me…honestly made me happy that I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

***Comes out of Portal* And done! Whew! I never sang so much in my life! I think my throat hurts a little too. Ahem! But anyway, hope you all liked today's chapter. I know I did. Next time, we team up with Fluttershy and take to the stage! Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart and here comes the brohoof.**

***Incoming Brohoof***

**See you readers next time!**


	20. Pony 20: I Hate Being Popular!

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to continue my wacky adventures in Equestria! So this took a while, but what do you expect? School's back. But also because I was having difficulty on planning what to do here in today's episode. But I've figured it out and ready to continue my adventure. **

***A portal to Equestria appears* And here's my ride, as always. Cue disclaimer!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. All rights go to Hasbro Studios. I also don't own any songs that may seem familiar to you people. They belong to their respective owners as well. I just own this story and nothing more.)**

**Well, I'll see you guys on the other side. *Jumps into portal***

* * *

**Friendship 20: I Hate Being Popular**

* * *

**(Library)**

"Grandmother once said: It's enjoyable to eat something delicious, but the greatest joy is the time spent waiting for it." I said, pointing my hoof up into the air.

"Did she really say that?" Spike asked.

"No. Not really." I said, putting my hoof down. "It's something I got from watching Kamen Rider Kabuto." God bless that awesome grandmother.

"You keep mentioning this 'Kamen Rider' from time to time. Is it that good?" Spike asked.

"Heck yeah it is!" I said with passion. "I'll show you it the next chance I get. But for now…" I slapped the hand that was going for another rice ball. "Stop eating my rice balls!"

"But they're so good!"

"I don't care! They're mine and you can't have any!" I said, holding the plate out of Spike's reach. Spike tried jumping for it, but I made sure to keep it away from him. Was I acting childish? Maybe? Did I care? No.

"Spike! Ash!" Me and Spike, who was on my back currently reaching for the last rice ball, turned to see Twilight. "Stop playing around! We were supposed to be at Rarity's 10 minutes ago!"

"Oh my gosh! Is it that time already!?" Spike asked as I turned to the clock and saw the minute hand ten minutes after the time we were supposed to leave.

"Hurry up! We have to go!" Twilight said before rushing out the door.

"Hold your horses! We're coming!" I said, gulping down the rice ball before locking the door and following after Twilight with Spike on my back. It's time for episode 20. Wonder what will happen?

"Can you believe it? _The_ Photo Finish is going to take some pictures of Rarity's clothes!" Spike said as we walked.

"Explain to me again who this Photo Finish is?" And why does she have the most ridiculous name ever to date?

"She's the most famous fashion photographer in all of a Equestria or so I've heard." Twilight said.

"So what? Her talent is taking photos better than any other pony?" I asked as I questioned what kind of talent was that?

"Pretty much." Twilight said as we soon arrived at Rarity's. Wasting no time, Twilight opened the door and said, "Sorry we're late!"

"You three were supposed to be here twelve minutes ago!" Rarity said as Pinkie waved in the back as Fluttershy was up on the platform, dressed in a black dress with pink feathers. The room was kind of dark as a single light was above Fluttershy.

"Sorry. Spike and Ash were goofing off."

"Hey!" Both me and the little dragon said. Way to pin the blame, but then again, I would have done the same. Has she been hanging out with me for too long?

"Well now that you're here, maybe we can get work done faster." Rarity said as she went over to Fluttershy. "Okay, Fluttershy, Photo Finish is going to want to see attitude and pizazz."

"Attitude and, uh, pizzazz." Attitude and pizzazz from Fluttershy? Rarity, you're asking the wrong pony for this.

"More light! It has to catch the sequence just right." Rarity said as the lights in the room were simply turn on by yours truly.

"The headdress needs more feathers. Pinkie Pie! More feathers!" Said pink pony came over with a small basket of colored feathers.

"And sequence! More sequence!" Spike came over, his dazed love look already on, as he brought over a basket of…something. Isn't that the same dust thing that Trixie used? One glittering effect was all that was needed to answer my question.

"And more ribbon!" Following her command, Spike took out two blue ribbons from…somewhere (serious, how does he do that?) and got behind Fluttershy before slapping on the ribbons. Couldn't you have been a bit more gentle when doing that?

"Oh no! Less ribbon." And then the ribbons came off. "No! More ribbon!" Fluttershy looked annoyed at this point and I don't blame her.

"Oh this hem is complete off. Pin cushion!" Geez, demanding much? I saw Twilight going for the pins when Spike beat her too it and brought over some pins to Rarity via on his back. The scales of a dragon must be stronger than I thought. "Thank you all for helping me. I'm sorry to be so short with you but I'm just so nervous."

"Is this Photo Finish really that big a deal?" I asked as Spike backed away after Rarity took some pins from him.

"She's the best Photographer in all of a Equestria! Of course she's a big deal!" Rarity said.

"Ouch!" Twilight said, wincing at the sight of the pins of Spike. "Spike, doesn't that hurt?"

"Fixed scales. Can't feel a thing." How convenient. "And even if I could, there is no pain that would keep me from assisting…the most beautiful creature in the world." Can I start barfing now? Cause that was cliché as fuck!

Twilight groaned and rolled her eyes. I did the same.

"I'm gonna tell you three a secret." Spike said, turning to us. "But you have to promise not the tell anyone."

"I promise." Twilight said.

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Pinkie said. So that's where that saying came from.

Well, might as well do the version I saw in an anime. "Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye."

"Please don't." Twilight said, looking a bit creeped out at what I said.

Spike looked back to make sure Rarity wasn't listening before gesturing us to move in closer. He did this two more times before saying, "I have a crush on Rarity."

Twilight and I gave him that said 'Really?' as Pinkie gasped as if this was the first time she heard this. Did she really not know or was she acting? You could never really tell from her.

"We won't say a word!" Pinkie promised.

"Gimme a break. Everypony already knows how you-!" Twilight was interrupted by Pinkie.

"Twilight! You promised Spike you wouldn't say anything! That includes you too, Ash!" I didn't say anything. "Spike trusts you two! And losing a friend's trust is the fastest way to lose a friend forever!"

"But-!"

"Forever~!"

"…My lips are sealed." Twilight said. I simply pretended to zip my lips to give her my answer. "Though I'm pretty sure Rarity's gonna pick up on your feelings."

"If he keeps wearing stuff like that, I can see it happening sooner than later." I said as Spike was wearing a white T-Shirt with Rarity's head in a red heart. Where the fuck did he get that and when did he even put it on?

Suddenly, the doorbell rang and at the door were three ponies, but the pony in the center of the three got everypony's attention. Her fur was cyan blue, her mane and tail were silver, she wore a black and white dress with a bit of hot pink, and shakes with the lenses also hot pink.

"I, Photo Finish…have arrived!" Seriously, where is this music coming from?

Rarity stopped working and put everything down to go greet the pony.

"Let me just say, what an honor-!" Rarity never got to finish when Photo Finish walked past her as the music started again.

"We begin…Now!" The pony said when one of the ponies brought over a briefcase as said briefcase was actually a camera. The pony quickly got out of the way so Photo Finish could take pictures without anything getting in the way.

"Attitude and pizzazz!" Rarity said to Fluttershy before quickly moving out of the way. Fluttershy winced at the bright flashing lights of the camera.

"Yes! Show Photo Finish something!" Why does she keep talking a third person?

*FLASH!*

Fluttershy tried to show 'Pizzazz.'

"No." But quickly went back to her regular shy self. "Yes…"

*FLASH!*

Damn those lights are bright. Rarity gestured for Fluttershy to smile and she did.

"No." But quickly went back to her regular self…again. "Yes…"

*FLASH!*

Rarity gestured for Fluttershy to strike a pose which she did.

"No." But like the last two attempts, went back to her regular self. "Yes…"

*FLASH! FLASH!*

Okay, how fucking bright can a camera be!? I took off my glasses to rub my eyes, but another flash made me drop them. Okay, how are the others not effect by this!? Maybe it's all the late nights I spend working on my Fanfiction that's causing this?

"Hey!" I looked up from the ground, glasses in hoof and turned to my right to see Photo Finish looking at me. "What are you doing, you blind pony!? Get out of the way!"

"I'm not blind!" I shouted before blinking. I looked around and saw that I was in the way of the camera which the others gesturing for me to get out of the way. How the fuck did my glasses get all the way over here?

"Oh! Uh, sorry." I quickly apologized, putting on my glasses before getting out of the way.

"Hold it!" I stopped and turned to her. She hummed to herself as she was looking at me. "Hmm…You!"

"Me?" I pointed to myself.

"Yes, you! Up on the stand!"

I looked at everyone and they just shrugged. Nervously, I got onto the stand after Fluttershy got off.

*FLASH!*

Argh! Son of a bitch!

"Costume change!"

"Wait, wha-Ah!" Before I could say anything, a pony grabbed my cloak and took it from me as another one garbed me in a fancy red cape before taking away my glasses. The cape made me feel like Dr. Strange for some reason.

*FLASH!*

Fuck! Ugh! I blinked a few times as I was starting to get used to the flashes somewhat .

"Costume change!" Oh god, not again!

I don't know how, but one pony simply grabbed and spun me around as everything was a blur to my eyes as another simply threw in a pair of clothes and when I finally stopped myself and looked to see that I had the clothes that were thrown at me on. How was that fucking possible and why the hell do I look like Haken Browning from Super Robot Wars OG Endless Frontier?

I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Where did you get this?"

*FLASH!*

Well fuck you too.

"Enough!" Photo Finish said before her camera briefcase closed as the pony standing to the side with the others grabbed it and threw it onto her back.

I moved the cowboy hat up and looked at everypony in confusion who returned my look with looks of confusion and a bit of worry.

"She hardly took any pictures." Twilight said.

"I'm so sorry." Fluttershy said as Rarity took off the head dress. "I tried my best."

"No, I should be the one who's sorry." I said after taking back my glasses from the pony who took them. "I got in the way."

"Don't worry you two. I know you didn't mean to get in the way, Ash, and I know you tried your very best, Fluttershy." Rarity said. "I can't believe I thought I could ever impress her."

3…2…1…

"It seems I, Photo Finish, have found the next special stars here Ponyville." Photo Finish said, coming back.

"Really?" Rarity asked, smiling with hope.

"Yes, really. And I, Photo Finish, am going to make them shine all over Equestria!" Rarity smiled at Fluttershy and I. "Tomorrow, a photo shoot in za park…I go!" And there she goes along with the other ponies.

"Did you hear that?" Rarity asked, watching the pony leave before turning to us. "I am going to shine all over Equestria!"

"Congratulations." I said despite knowing who the real pony Photo Finish was going to 'shine.'

"Oh Rarity, I was so worried Ash and I may have ruined everything." Fluttershy said.

"Oh never. I knew you'd be perfect, Fluttershy. Ash here might have helped as well. You look great in that outfit." Rarity complimented.

"You think so?" I asked, taking the hat off me.

"I do." Rarity said before she started shaking and started squealing and jumping in joy, not realizing that she was stepping on Spike's tail every time she jumped as said dragon was too love struck to care.

Wait a minute. She said 'stars' as in plural and said 'them', not 'her.' …I've got a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

It was the day of the photo shoot and Rarity had brought me and Fluttershy to the park for said shoot. Fluttershy I understand since she was modeling for Rarity, but Rarity thought I was model material(which I didn't believe her and called out BS.) in Photo Finish's eyes and literally dragged me here, much to my displeasure.

"No…No…No…Yes!" Rarity said before moving the clothing screen(I finally know what it's called!) away to reveal Fluttershy in a white and light blue jeweled outfit. "That is definitely the one. Photo Finish is going to love it! Everypony is going to love it!" Think again in the next few minutes. "Ash, I thought I said go and get changed."

"I am not changing into that." I said, pointing to the outfit she picked out for me. Seriously, I don't even want to be here. I've got better things to do, like writing new chapters for Fanfiction. Or watching more Kamen Rider Ghost.

"Oh, I am so excited for you!" Fluttershy said. "Just do forget us little ponies when you become the most famous designer in all of Equestria."

"Never." Rarity said before Photo Finish arrived, being carried by some ponies.

"Put me down here." Photo Finish said as the ponies lowered the platform she was on and she stepped off. Rarity and Fluttershy smiled at her but she shook her head. "Oh no no no no no no no. The moon should be in something simple. Something inspired by…the nature."

"That's just what I was thinking!" Rarity, you liar. She went to check the outfits she had brought over with her, but found none that was natured themed. "Um, give me a moment and I'll, uh, put a little something together."

"Yes, that will not be necessary." Here it comes.

"But, but, how are you going to help me shine across Equestria if I don't design something new for these pictures?" Rarity asked.

3…2…1…

"I'm not going to help _you _shine across Equestria. I am going to help _them _shine." Photo Finish said, turning to Fluttershy and…me?

"Wait, what?" Before I could do anything, the ponies that were carrying Photo Finish and the ponies that were accompanying Photo Finish pushed Fluttershy and I away. "Wait! What are you doing!?" This was _not _supposed to happen! It was supposed to be just Fluttershy! How the hell did I get dragged into this!?

"They are my stars." Photo Finish before pointing to Rarity. "You, go!"

Rarity gasped before turning to see us go. Again, this was not supposed to happen!

A few hours flew by as Fluttershy and I were dressed in new clothes. Fluttershy wore a green transparent dress with a flower tiara. As for me, I was, reluctantly, dressed in a charcoal suit, an intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a full-length and red frock overcoat similar to a duster coat. I also wore a red fedora with a wide, floppy brim and my glasses were replaced with a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings. I honestly felt like Alucard from the Hellsing Manga/Anime. I just need a pair of boots and gloves, two guns, and a police girl and I'm set.

"I can't Rarity." Fluttershy said as she and I were talking to Rarity who was sulking. "_We _can't."

"We can't do this!" I said, a bit panicked.

"Oh, but you two must." Says who? "Photo Finish wants to make you two stars." I don't want to be a star. "This is the opportunity of a lifetime." An opportunity I will gladly give to my sister. Seriously, she lives for this shit. "I know we were all hoping it would be _my _lifetime, but none the less, you two cannot throw away this chance." Again, says who? "You must do this for me. You must. You must. You must!"

"Hey, personal space." I said, pushing Rarity back a little.

"Fluttershy! Ash Heart!" We both turned to Photo Finish. "It is time to make…the magic's!" Why so dramatic?

We both look at Rarity who gave us a forced smile before looking each other. I sighed before she and I followed Photo Finish to the photo shoot albeit reluctantly.

"Oh wonderbar! You are like a delicate flower! So much more alluring without all those sparkles and feathers." Oof! If that wasn't an unintended jab to Rarity, I don't know what is.

"And what about me?" I asked, making PF turn to me. "Why do you think I'm 'star material'? I'm just a regular," Human. "Pony."

"That is just it! You are so regular that you look great in everything!" Huh?

"You lost me." I said, confused and so was Fluttershy.

"Your fur, you mane, your tail, everything about you is so regular! You are like a blank slate, an empty canvas just waiting to be painted! And your eyes, they are so captivating! I can already see how bright you will shine with my help!"

This pony can't be for real.

"Now, enough chit chat! It is time for you two to be…stars!"

Oh boy.

* * *

**(Fashion Show)**

Dammit! This is _not _where I wanted my life to go! If there is a god somewhere up there causing all this, I will find a way to go up there and personally kick its ass. And if it's a goddess; second verse same as the first.

I take a look at Fluttershy. Hair done up, dressed in a fancy sky blue dress with some green among the skirt and white cotton decorating the upper body as holes surrounded by green leaf designs allowed her hoofs and wings to come out. Holding her hair is what I can only guess be a tiara.

As for me, my upper body was completely covered by a connected blood red jacket with three buttons on either side. The jacket's collars are flipped, giving view to a plant-like design on the inside and several diagonal lines on the higher areas. The jacket's end spots a split cape elongating to my feet like a tailcoat. Underneath the jacket, I wore a white shirt with many buttons and a small collar, as well as a small bow-tie around my neck. His lower regions are covered by a pair of pants spotting multiple lines jutting downwards. Finally, a magician or top hat sat upon my head as my white hair was combed back and gelled to keep it that way for a while unless washed off which I plan to do the first chance I get.

"Too much blush." Photo finish said as a pony wiped away the blush they powdered on Fluttershy. "Not enough." Fluttershy quickly closed her eyes as blush was applied on her face again. "Too much." And then it comes off again. "Not enough." Okay, I think it's obvious that Fluttershy is annoyed at this point. "Perfect." How is that perfect? That doesn't look any different from how it was before.

Suddenly… "A…A…choo!" Fluttershy sneezed rather cutely, I will admit.

"Oh~ yes! Even her shneezes are graceful!" Photo Finish said before too the makeup artist, "Now go!" And go they did. She then approached the both of us and asked, "So~, how do you two feel? Excited? Overjoyed? Simply beyond your wildest dreams?"

Does wanting to run or shoot myself in the brain count?

"Nervous." Fluttershy replied and I mentally agreed with her as I glanced towards the exit door not too far from us.

"Nervous? Don't be ridiculous." Photo Finish said. "You two are only facing a large crowd of ponies who will be watching your every move and will be silently judging you."

…

…

…

Suddenly that exit door is looking a lot more enticing. That and I resisted the urge to buck the photographer in the face right then and there.

Suddenly, music started playing before I could make a move towards the exit.

"Your cue! Now go!"

"Kya!"

"Oof!" Both me and Fluttershy cried out when PF suddenly pushed us forward unto the walkway. Rude.

*FLASH!*

I instantly freeze up from the sight of ponies, lights, and cameras. My eyes could not blink as I felt my feet shaking a little.

"Ash, are you okay?" Fluttershy asked, looking worriedly at me.

I gave her an honest answer. "This is my nightmare."

"Come one, Ash. We gotta move." Fluttershy said, glancing nervously around before steeling her resolve. "We have to do this. For Rarity. So come on!"

"No! Wait! No~!" My voice was drowned out by the loud music as I got feeling back into my legs and reluctantly began to walk with Fluttershy as she kept repeating, "We must do this. We must, we must, we must!"

"I wanna go home!" I said to myself as me and Fluttershy got to the end of the walkway and glanced nervously at each other before 'posing' if what we're doing counted as one. Fluttershy bent one knee as she showed off the dress she wore while I did the second thing that came into my head(The first being to get off the walkway and make a break for the exit) and took off my hat before bowing. To my surprise, we got cheers as well as positive comments.

"So graceful."

"So lovely, those two."

"So perfect for my new advertisement!" Wait, isn't that Hoity Toity?

*FLASH-FLASH-FLASH!*

Okay, its official, Equestria cameras are _too _fucking bright! That or something is wrong with me.

* * *

**(One Month Later)**

About a month has passed since Fluttershy and I became stars and during that month was complete torture for me! Almost every week to everyday was walking down the runway, taking photo shoots, or attending meetings for reviewers. One even had the gall to say that me and Fluttershy were a couple! Like what the fuck!? Sure, Fluttershy is a great fun and a great girl to be around, but I don't see her that way! Who the fuck started that rumor!? Imma kill him!

If that wasn't enough, we also appeared on magazines and attended parties hosted by well-known ponies whose names I will probably forget once this episode is over. From time to time, I spotted Rarity not too far, but she would always be stopped before she got a chance to talk to us. We were also seen on advertisements as I once saw my face on an advertisement advertising Coke. Freakin' coke! Sure, there were some benefits like great places to sleep and food, but I barely got 4 hour hours of sleep before another photo shoot or something and the food was for ponies so I really ate at the time was toast, eggs, and fruit. Sometimes cake too when I feel like it. Again, this is NOT where I wanted my life to go!

Finally, me and Fluttershy got a day off(and when I meant by day off, I really meant that we only got a few hours to ourselves), and we used it to go visit Ponyville and see how everyone was doing. I honestly miss everyone, especially Twilight and Spike.

"I'm telling you, you should have worn a disguise." I said as I wore a pair of shades and a red cap covering my hair along with a blue jacket.

"Ponyville is our home. It can't be that bad." Fluttershy said and just when she said that…

"It's Fluttershy!" A pony pointed out, drawing the attention of other ponies in the area.

"You're on your own." I said before Fluttershy ran away with ponies following her while completely ignoring me. Thank god.

Breathing a sigh of relief and not feeling guilty that I left Fluttershy to the hounds, I turned only to bump into somepony who knocked over my cap.

"Whoa! Sorry!" The pony said.

"It's okay." I said as I picked up my cap.

"Hey! You're Ash Heart!" I felt my heart freeze for a second before looking up with horror as more ponies from out of nowhere suddenly appeared before me.

Letting out a girlish scream, I quickly ran as if the devil was chasing me while resisting the urge to cry out for my mommy. I'm a teenager, I'm not that pathetic.

Turning a corner, I gasped in surprise and came to a stop when I was met with the flashes of cameras belong to paparazzi's. I! Hate! Paparazzi's! I quickly ran a random direction, but in the distance, I saw more ponies approaching. Seriously, where the fuck do they come from!? And since when did Ponyville have this many ponies in this town!? Looking around, I quickly ran into an alleyway and hid in a pile of garbage, much to my disgust. Peeking an eye out, I saw the group of ponies and paparazzi's looking around the alleyway before giving up and left. After a minute or two, I got out of the garbage and gagged at how much I stunk. I need a shower. But that will have to wait. Now, I need to see Twilight and Spike.

* * *

**(Library)**

God freakin' cheese nuts on a hippopotamus' baby! Where do they keep coming from!?

I quickly threw open the door and entered before slamming the door behind me and pushing against it as the flashes of cameras were seen just outside.

"Ash?" Turning, I saw a surprised Twilight coming down from the stairs along with Spike.

"Hey. Long time no see." I said with a small smile, taking off my cap and shades. "You wouldn't mind if I use the showers, would you?"

"No, go right ahead." Twilight said, she and Spike holding their nose.

"You stink." Spike said bluntly.

"I know." I said as I dumped the cap, shades, and jacket into the trash bin, grabbed a towel, and entered the bathroom. I finished in record time as I dried myself before walking out to see Twilight preparing tea downstairs. Well, tea for her and Spike. She had a bottle of ice tea for me all ready.

"That was fast." Twilight said.

"Doing quick showers has become a habit during my time being popular." I said as I walked down.

"Really? I never would have guessed considering how popular you and Fluttershy have gotten." Twilight said as Spike laid down a magazine displaying me and Fluttershy smiling for the camera.

"Trust me, it's not easy." I said as I took the bottle of ice tea and drank it. Tasted like Lipton. For some reason, I found myself smiling.

"So, how's being popular like?" Spike asked.

"It's terrible." I wasted no time answering. "I hate it. I get little time to sleep, it's nothing but photo shoots and parties with ponies I don't even know and I barely have time for myself!" Fanfiction readers, wait for me! Soon, this will all end, I swear it!

"Wow, that wasn't what I expected." Twilight, looking a little surprised. "You look like you and Fluttershy are having so much fun in these."

"Don't believe everything magazines and news says is true." I said as I scratched my head in annoyance. "Seriously, my sister would rather do this type of stuff."

"Your sister?" Spike repeated.

"Oh yeah, I never told you about my little sister." I said. It's been a while since I talked to these two, ponies I can actually talk to. Well, a pony and dragon. "She's one year younger than me and is easily angered when I mention her height. Unlike me who would rather fade into the crowd, she lives for attention as she wants to be an idol."

"Really? That's interesting." Twilight said. "So…um, Ash…"

"What?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion when twilight looked down at her tea cup and traced the edges in nervousness.

"Um…is it true that…you and Fluttershy are…a c-c-couple?"

"Oh gods no!" I said, making the two jump in surprise when I spoke loudly, "Sorry, it's just I really hate that rumor. Fluttershy and I are just friends. That's all. Sure she's great and all, but I don't see her that way."

"Oh, I see." She breathed a sigh of relief. "That's a relief."

"A relief? Why would that be a relief?" I asked.

"That's because Twilight's-!" Before Spike could finish what he was about to say, Twilight used her magic and zipped Spike's lips…literally.

"Don't listen to him. He's just still upset over the fact that Rarity wasn't the one who got to be popular." Twilight, looking like she just dodged a bullet. "So, what brings you here? I heard Fluttershy's name all over the town so where is she?"

"We came here to see how everyone's been doing. Fluttershy was running away from some fans the last time I saw so I took the chance to come here and see you two. I really wanted to see you two." I said.

"Aww~! That's sweet of you." Twilight said with a smile as Spike unzipped his lips. "Spike here really missed you a lot."

"I realized that I don't have a lot of male friends." That makes two of us, Spike. That makes two of us.

The sound of the door opening drew all of our attentions as at the door was PF with Fluttershy.

"Ash Heart! I have been looking everywhere for you! We have the thing at the place!" The thing at the what now? "Come! We must go!"

I threw a look at the two that screamed 'Don't let her take me away!' but it was already too late as she grabbed me and dragged me out of the library. Ugh, when will this end!? Oh right, when Fluttershy tells Rarity the truth. Sigh, this will take a while.

* * *

**(Photo Gallery)**

I'll never understand why people/ponies crave attention like this.

Obviously I, Photo Finish, am thrilled to have found these two." Cameras flashed all around us as photos of me and Fluttershy hung all around the walls around us as the paparazzi did what they did best. Be annoying.

"Photo Finish…" Fluttershy spoke up.

"These two are naturals in front of the cameras."

"Um, Photo Finish?" Fluttershy spoke up louder.

"I only need to point and shoot and I capture…the magic's!" Again, why so dramatic?

Cameras flashed all around us as Fluttershy finally got PF's attention.

"Photo Finish, I'm so sorry to interrupt. It's just that I'm running late."

PF gasped. "How could I have forgotten!?" Fluttershy smiled. "Your appearance at the ballet opening!" And the smile quickly dropped. "Any pony who is any pony will be there.

"Oh. Actually, I'm supposed to be meeting up with my friend." Fluttershy said.

"We go!" But sooner than I could say 'fuck nuggets,' PF pushed us both away in order to make it to the ballet opening. I sigh to myself. Soon, Ash. Soon this will all be over and I can get back to sitting on my lazy ass, writing Fanfiction with a can of soda by my side.

* * *

**(Hours Later)**

"Now aren't you glad you brought a disguise?" I said as I had on a new cap and shades but no jacket this time as Fluttershy wore a green sun hat along with some blue lensed glasses.

"I am. Now can we please hurry?" Fluttershy said as she took to the sky and sped up in order to meet up with Rarity at the spa. I just walked at my own pace as I arrived at the spa not long after and simply waited outside. A couple of hours later, Fluttershy exited the spa with Twilight in tow.

"Ash? What are you doing here?" Twilight asked once she saw me.

"I'm here with Fluttershy." I said as I rather by here than anywhere near a camera. I turned to Fluttershy and said, "So, I guess you just missed Rarity?"

"Yes…" Fluttershy said, hanging her head down in depression.

"Why don't we take a walk? That might cheer you up." I suggested.

"We were just about to do that." Twilight said as the three of us started walking around. As we walked, Twilight asked, "I was just thinking. If you two really don't like being models, why don't you just quit."

"I would have, but Fluttershy prevented me from doing just that." I said as Fluttershy looked around cautiously in case we were being followed by paparazzi.

"I could never do that. Rarity would he devastated." Fluttershy said after looking around.

"But Rarity told me-!" Twilight was interrupted when Pinkie Pie suddenly appeared out of a pile of apples, giving Twilight a look of warning while eating an apple. Where the fuck did she come from?

"Mmm! Juicy!" Pinkie said once she realized how good the apple was. Hopefully, she pays for that.

Twilight sighed in annoyance as Fluttershy said, "If only all these ponies didn't like us so much. Photo Finish wouldn't want us to model anymore. She'd find somepony else with 'the magic.'"

"I guess you're right." Twilight said until she had a look that I quickly identified that she had an idea. "You're right. You're right, you're right, you're right!" In her excitement, Twilight accidentally knocked off Fluttershy's disguise, causing everypony to stop what they were doing.

"Look! It's Fluttershy!"

"Whoa!" I cried out in surprise as me and Twilight were trampled by ponies while Fluttershy was surrounded. We both quickly got out with my disguise somehow still on as we both took out leave. Better her than me. Was that mean? Yes. Did I care? Only a little.

* * *

**(Sugar Cube Corner)**

Both me and Twilight made our way to Sugar Cube Corner, meeting up with Pinkie who was making some cupcakes as I ate a few. Even celebrity cake as nothing on these sweets babies.

"Don't you see? On her own, Fluttershy could never do something unattractive." Twilight explained her plans to Pinkie as I ate a third cupcake. "But if I use my magic to make her do something unattractive at her and Ash's next fashion show, no one will ever want her to ever model again. Even better, Ash can do something unattractive on his own and he'll be free as well! And if they no longer have to model, Rarity will no longer have to be jealous of the two." Wait, Rarity was also jealous of me? Well, that's a first. "And I'll no longer have to keep their secrets! It's the perfect plan!"

Say that after what happens in the next few hours. I wanted to say that, but my mouth was too busy drinking some Coke.

"You can't tell anyone about it." Twilight said to Pinkie. "Promise me you won't tell anyone."

Pinkie simple zipped her lips, made a hole, dumped the key in, filled the hole up, and made an imaginary house which she moved into.

"So you do promise or you don't?" Twilight asked in confusion.

"Of course she'll keep it a secret." I said. "Why do you think she zipped her mouth closed, locked it up with a key, dug a hole, buried they key, and then built a house over it before moving in to it?" Oh how I love abusing knowledge!

"Yeah, Twilight. It's like so obvious." Pinkie said with a goofy smile.

"Obviously…" Twilight said sarcastically.

* * *

**(Hours Later, Fashion Show)**

Music played just outside as me and Fluttershy were dressed in the clothes we wore during our first fashion show.

"You really think this will work?" Fluttershy asked the Pony of Magic.

"They love you for being you and they love Ash for being…whatever it is they like about him." Wow, even she doesn't know why ponies love me. I don't blame her because to this day, I still don't know why ponies love me so much. "So all I have to do is make you not be you and the same goes for Ash if I need to. I know how he is in front of so many ponies." Which begs the question; how the fuck have I survived up until today? "Just leave everything to me."

The music then increased volume, signaling that the show was now starting. Like our first show, me and Fluttershy went out together. For some odd reason, the ponies like it when we both came out. Maybe that's what started that fucking rumor.

Suddenly, light surrounded Fluttershy before she tripped and fell on her face, igniting gasps from the audience as well as stopping the music in its tracks. Seeing that Twilight's plan was set into motion, I went to do something…only I couldn't as embarrassment ran through me. I sent a pleading look towards Twilight and she replied by lifting me and turned me before dropping me on my back, igniting more gasps as I saw PF dramatically faint but wake up not long after.

After that, a series of embarrassing things occurred from picking noses, arm farts, acting like a dog, barking like a dog(Twilight actually made me chew my top hat. I won't lie, I actually liked it.), and etc. I could feel myself blushing from embarrassment. And soon, the comments came.

"Get them off the stage!" I'd do just that if Twilight can stop flipping me.

"They're an embarrassment to all things fashion." I never really liked fashion anyways.

Twilight's magic then stopped the minute everypony started to 'boo' us. It looks like everything went all according to plan…oh who am I kidding? Cue Rarity in 3…2…1…

"Bravo! I say bravo!" Oh, there she is, dressed up in a dress she made, obviously.

"Bravo? Who can possibly say bravo to that horrid display." One word. A friend. Wait, that's two words.

"Such attitude! Such pizzazz!" Enough with the attitude and pizzazz thing! "They've invented an all new kind of modeling! Bravo!" If ponies actually start doing what we just did, I'm gonna die laughing.

"Who is saying these things?"

"It's her! The unicorn with gorgeous cape and headdress." A pony pointed towards Rarity who was clopping her hooves on the floor. "Now that is a pony who clear knows a thing or two about fashion." Geez, what gave it away?

"Well, if that fabulous pony likes it, then I do too! Bravo!"

And just like that, the ponies that had been booing us were now screaming with joy.

Fluttershy groaned in disappointment, hanging her head down as I placed a comforting hoof on her.

"I think it's time we make a tacticful retreat." I said as I led Fluttershy back backstage.

* * *

**(Hours Later)**

Hours in Equestria time has passed and the show was over as a basket of goods was set on the table given to us by some of our fans.

"This is awful. Just awful!" My thoughts exactly, Fluttershy. "Somehow, we've become even _more _popular than ever! Oh, I'm so frustrated that I could just kick something!" She tried to do just that, keyword try as her attempt at kicking was a slight tap to a vase which moved, but soon stood up just fine. Even when angry, she was gentle. "If only Rarity didn't want us to be a model so badly."

"Ugh, but Rarity-!" Twilight stopped herself by sticking her hoof into her mouth.

Suddenly, Rarity appeared from the door. "Fluttershy! Ash! Are you two alright!?"

"We're…fine." I said.

"We're great. We're super famous fashion models after all. Why wouldn't we be great?" Fluttershy said in a forced tone.

"Because you have a-!" Twilight stuck both her hooves to stop herself. She looked like she was really trying to stay quiet. It kind of amused me to be honest.

"Out on the runway, everyone was turning on you two and I, oh it's so awful, but I wanted them to." Rarity admitted.

"You did!?" Fluttershy said in surprise.

"Of course she did! Because she-!" She this time grabbed the fruits of the gift basket and stuffed them into her mouth. I suppressed a chuckle.

Both Rarity and Fluttershy looked at Twilight weirdly before Rarity spoke first.

"I'm jealous!" Rarity admitted. "I wanted all the attention, but instead, it was going to you two instead. I even started hoping that you two would start doing something silly so you two's modeling career would be over. But then, when it started happening, how could I want you two to fail at something you two love so much?"

"But Ash and Fluttershy doesn't-!" She then stuffed her head into a plant to stop herself.

"You're kidding, right?" I said. "Rarity, we both hate being models."

"You do?" Rarity asked, confused.

"More than anything." I said truthfully before turning to Fluttershy. "Tell her, Fluttershy."

"It's true, we hated it." Fluttershy admitted, hanging her head down in shame.

"Then why did you two keep doing it?" Rarity asked.

"I was afraid if I quiet, you'd be mad at me for not wanting to 'shine all over Equestria.' And to tell you the truth, I dragged Ash here with me cause I didn't want to be alone." Wait, so the doing it for Rarity thing was an excuse to make me suffer with you? Fluttershy, you devious pony.

"I thought if I told you how jealous I was of you two's success, you think I was a horrible friend." Rarity admitted.

"Rarity, we would never have thought that." I said. "You naturally seek attention while Fluttershy, who doesn't like attention, got it all so it's normal that you'd be jealous."

"We would have never thought you'd be a terrible friend." Fluttershy said.

"All this time…"

"If we just told each other the truth…"

"I promise to never keep my feelings a secret again." Rarity promised with a smile.

"Me too." Fluttershy said as they both said, "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye." I said.

"Eww~!" They both said before they smiled and laughed until PF suddenly appeared.

"You two were brilliant! Brilliant! I already have six photo shoots lined up for tomorrow! Oh hell no! I'm not doing this shit anymore!

"I'm sorry, Photo Finish, but I don't think I'll be able to make any of them." Fluttershy said as she and Rarity smiled.

"What~!"

"We go!" With a quick brohoof(or would it be sishoof since they're girls?), they laughed as they left the room.

"…What has just happened?" PF asked me.

I quickly threw my hoof into Twilight's mouth the second she took her head out of the plant to stop her from telling the truth.

"Sorry, Photo Finish, I won't be able to make it to any of those Photo Shoots tomorrow either. I have plans with Twilight here." I said as I removed my hoof from her mouth and said, "Come one, Twilight. I bet Spike's pretty lonely back home."

"Uh, yes. I think so." Twilight said as she quickly followed me out the door. "So…is everything good now?"

"Everything's good now." I said. "Thanks for trying to help us, Twilight. Even if your plan failed."

"I just don't know how it could have failed." Twilight said as the chance of Rarity appearing was something she did not count on.

"Just goes to show that not every plan will work out the way you want it to." I said. "Now come on. I'm tired of all this and I think it's time I return to my normal life…if you can count my being a pony normal up to this point."

"I think it's grown to a certain level." Twilight said with a small laugh. I simply smiled before we continued to walk down the halls.

* * *

**(Spa)**

"Ah~! Now this is the life." I said as I relaxed in the bath I was in. Simple, plain, boring…Just the way I like it.

"Now this is a great way to spend an afternoon." I couldn't agree with you more, Fluttershy.

"Dear Princess Celestia," Twilight spoke as curtains all around me as curtains were closed all around me to prevent me from seeing the girls in the bath. "Being a good friend means being able to keep a secret, but you should never be afraid to share your true feelings with a friend. Did you get all that Spike?"

"I got it." Spike said, writing down every last word before he rolled up the paper and sent it out the window via fire. After that, he jumped down and splashed into the bath I was in.

"Hey!" I shook my head to shake of the water on me and smiled at Spike who appeared and spewed out some water. "Now cool, Spike."

"You do it all the time." Spike pointed out.

"Touché." I said as I relaxed myself in the bath. Truly, this is the feeling of true freedom.

* * *

***Comes out of Portal* And done! Finally! I got it done! Ugh, man is school a pain, but I can't do anything about it. Not to mention the pain and annoyance of being popular. Anyway, I hope you all loved today's chapter. Next time, we tackles some bulls, or in next episode's case, buffalos. Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart and here comes the brohoof. **

***Incoming Brohoof***

**See you readers next time!**


	21. Pony 21: Pony v Buffalo-Dawn of Apples

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart finally back to bring you a new chapter of my adventures in Equestria. Now I wasn't planning on getting any of my other stories as I was focused on two of my stories in particular, but when I saw the date of when I last updated this story, I freaked out and got to work. Sorry to those who have waited so long for this, but now I'm back and ready to get into more hijinks. **

***A portal to Equestria appears* Wow, it has been a REALLY long time since I've seen this. Time flies faster than you realize it. Cue disclaimer!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. All rights go to Hasbro Studios. I also don't own any songs that may seem familiar to you people. They belong to their respective owners as well. I just own this story and nothing more.)**

**Well, guess it's time to tango with some buffalos. Hope I make it out of this alive. Well, see you guys on the other side! *Jumps into portal***

* * *

**Friendship 21: Pony v Buffalo-Dawn of Apples **

* * *

**(Train)**

"Madam Lorraine soon recovers and sees the corpse of Red Doc being dragged up. Quickly running up to the hole, she shouts to Jonah Hex: 'Wait! We could be partners! I don't mind splitting a take!'"

"How does Hex respond?" Rainbow Dash asks, really into the story.

"Hex responds by kicking down the rope, trapping her down in the cave." I said. "She says: 'You can't leave me here alone!' And you know what Hex says?"

"What does he say?" Pinkie asked.

"He says: 'You ain't alone. You got plenty of company. And you know everybody there.' After saying that does he take his leave, leaving Madam Loraine trapped down in the cave where she will eventually die from either starvation, sickness, or if she's lucky, old age." I said, finishing telling everyone except AJ the DC Showcase of Jonah Hex, one of the most badass cowboys ever.

"Wow. To think your people made such a character." Twilight said.

"He sounds so cool!" Spike said. "I especially liked the part where he said: 'You ain't no lady,' and 'Drinks are on the house.'"

"Glad you liked it." I said, patting the dragon's head much to his annoyance before getting up. "I'm gonna go see how Applejack's doing."

"I think Rarity went to go check up on her." Twilight said.

"Noted." Was all I said before walked down the car of the train we were on. Still can't believe we're all on a train just so we can deliver an apple tree. Then again, the place we're going to is called Appleloosa so I really shouldn't be that surprised.

"Applejack!" I found Rarity at the place where AJ and her tree were at. "Were you reading a bedtime story to…an apple tree?" Wait, what?

Looking through the opening, I saw a book near the bed which the tree was laying on. Talk about weird.

"Hehe, uh, well…" AJ looked nervous for a good reason as Rarity entered the room. "Be replanted in a whole new place is very upsetting for a tree." Since when? Do they speak? I've yet to see a talking tree in this magical pony land. "And Bloomburge here is one of my favorites." Bloomburge? She actually named it. If that's the case, did she name the other trees? If so, then that's a lot of names to remember.

Rarity looked at AJ weirdly before stomping her hoof. "No fair Applejack! You got a luxurious private sleeper car for a tree while I am crowded and cramped in the same car with all the other ponies!" She then saw me. "Uh, not that I don't like it of course."

"Don't worry; I'm not offended or hurt." I said, entering the car. "You're a lady; you need your beauty sleep in peace. I won't hold it against you for complaining."

"Thank you for understanding." Rarity said.

"Uh, guys?" AJ spoke up. "In case either of you've forgotten, Bloomburge's the whole reason we're making this trip."

"I know, Applejack, and I'm grateful to, uh, him?" Seriously, how do you tell whether a tree is male or female? And how is that a thing here? "Anyway, I know he needs his 'sleep' and stuff so you can give him to your relatives in Appleloosa, but acting as if the tree's a baby."

"He's right you know." Rarity said.

"Who you calling a baby? Bloomburge's no baby!" AJ said before hugged the tree in question. "Don't make wittle Ash and Rarity make you all saddy waddy." Baby talk, my point stands. "Bloomburge's a big and strong apple tree, yes he is." Okay, this is just weird now.

"It's widdle Rarity who's all saddy waddy." Rarity said before she growled in frustration before taking her leave.

I watched her leave before turning back to AJ who was still cuddling the tree. Yeah, this is too weird for me, I'm out.

"Well, see you in the morning." I said as we should arrive at our destination tomorrow morning. Time to do the thing I love as much as I love to write, eat, read books, and play video games before Episode 21 really begins.

Sleep.

* * *

**(Nighttime)**

I slept in my designated bed while the girls were talking. The only ones in bed as well were Rarity and Spike. I didn't mind the girls talking really. If I can sleep through my dad's snoring, I can sleep through anything.

"Ugh, do you guys mind." I heard Spike speak up, making me open my eyes which I regretted it a bit since the lights were still on as my eyes had gotten accustomed to darkness a little. "I was up fire roasting all those snacks you're all eating and I am pooped!"

"Oh, speaking of, some of these popcorn kernels didn't get popped." Rainbow Dash said, expecting Spike to pop the rest out of the kindness of his heart. Pfft, yeah right!

"He's gonna burn them." I said.

"No he won't-!"

*SHOOM!*

Cue one surviving kernel pooping and hitting Rainbow's eye.

In the famous words of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Abridged, "Ah Tewld You."

"Good night." Spike said before covering himself with his blanket.

"Uh, maybe it's time we all got a little shut eye." Twilight said. "We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow." One of which involves buffalos apparently.

All the girls 'Awww'ed before going to sleep. The lights were turned off as all that filled the car was the sound of Spike snoring.

"Psst! Pinkie Pie!" And just like that, Rainbow's voice broke the silence of night. "You asleep yet?"

"No. Are you asleep yet?"

"If I was sleeping, how could I have asked you if you were sleeping?" The corner of my eye got brighter and I opened them to see Rainbow holding up a candle, talking with Pinkie.

"Oh yeah." Pinkie said laughing.

"When we get to Appleloosa, do you think we'll have to carry that heavy tree all the way from the train to the orchard?" I'm sure they have some way to carry it. If not, well then tomorrow's gonna suck. Then again, tomorrow we're all gonna get attacked by buffalos so I guess it really doesn't matter.

"What tree? You mean Bloomburge?" Pinkie asked.

"No. Fluttershy." Rainbow said sarcastically.

"Fluttershy's not a tree silly."

"What's going on?" Twilight joined in except she didn't attempt to whisper. Kind of rude considering they're all standing over Spike. Poor guy.

"Rainbow Dash thinks Fluttershy's a tree." Pinkie said.

"I do not think she's a tree! I was just say-!"

"Did you say she was a tree?" Twilight interrupted.

"No, well, yes, but not exactly." Rainbow said.

"You know she's not a tree, right?" Twilight said.

"She's not a tree Dashy." Pinkie said as at this point, I think the two were ganging up on her.

"I'd like to be a tree." Fluttershy, why in the world would you want to be a tree? You can't do nothing, but stand and drop leaves all the time.

"Oh for Pete sakes!" Spike said, getting up as he had had enough. Grabbing his pillow, Spike went into the car that Bloomburge was in…I can't believe I'm actually calling it that.

"Well that was kind of huffy." Tell me about it, but you can't blame him.

"Huffy the Magic Dragon." FLuttershy joked, getting everyone to laugh. However, doing so woke Rarity up.

"Would you all be quiet NOW!?" Rarity yelled as her mud mask scared the girls, making them quickly turn off the lights as they got back into bed. About time. Now I can finally get some sleep.

…

…

…

Why does it feel like I forgot something?

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

Oh yeah, now I remember.

"We have to go after them! They got Spike!" I said as the train had gotten attacked by buffaloes like I remembered and stole the car that Spike was sleeping for the night. However, the thing I forgot to remember was that Spike was in there as well meaning they also kidnapped him.

"They got Bloomburge!" AJ said as we all watched as the buffalos took away the car with Rainbow Dash quickly following after them.

Now I know that Spike was going to be alright, but I had to act or else the others are gonna question why I'm not so worried.

"We have to go after them!" I said.

"We can't! We'll never catch up to them!" Twilight said. "We'll have to wait until this train makes it to Appleloosa."

"And when is that?" I asked.

"After what just happened, I'm guess 7 minutes."

"Son of a-!" I held back a curse before calming myself down. Someone needs to be with everypony freaking out.

Like Twilight had predicted, it too us about 7 minutes to reach Appleloosa. Once we were all here, we all rushed out of the train with the intent to reporting what just happened when we were stopped by a yellowed furred pony with a caramel colored mane and dressed in a western cowboy vest and hat.

"Hey there!" Whoa! Personal space bro. And tone it down on that smile. Ponies are gonna think you're either suspicious or way too happy all the time. I'm leaning towards the ladder. "Welcome to A~ppleloosa!"

"Braeburn, listen-!"

"Cousin Applejack! Mind your matters!" The now named Braeburn interrupted her. "You have yet to introduce me to your compadres. Shame on you." Shame on us? Shame on you. Don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're talking?

"Braeburn, listen. Something terrible happened-!" But she was interrupted again.

"Terrible is right. Your train is a full seven minutes late!" Hey! Not our fault we got attacked by stampeding buffalos. "That's seven minutes less for you to delight in the pleasures and wonders of A~ppleloosa!" Okay, we get it. Appleloosa's a great place.

Well, now that I'm here, I might as well look around the place. Let's see, old western buildings, ponies in cowboy hats and top hats and one of those hood things that I don't know what it's called, pony drawn carriages, ponies painting, ponies dancing, and etc. Oh, and there was a bar except instead of serving alcohol, they served salt of all things. Not only that, but each building had at least one apple picture/painting on it. Guess that's another reason why the place is called Appleloosa.

"Whoa!" Before I knew what was going on, Braebrun had pushed me and the girls into town.

"Boggles the mind we settler ponies built all this in just a past year, don't it?" They built all this in a year? Either they had a lot of ponies with them in the past or they had help from someone cause I'm calling bullshit. "As you can see, we have all of the finest comforts." Oh really? Show us then.

I soon regretted that thought.

"Like horse drawn carriages," Cue a pony pulling a carriage before stopping and telling the pony to switch with him. "And those there are horse drawn horse drawn carriages." Horse drawn hor-O~h! I see what you did there.

"Listen Braeburn, I-!" But once again, AJ was interrupted and we were all pushed to go see more places and attractions.

"An' here's our local watering hole: The Salt Block." We were all pushed to the bar that served salt just in time to see a pony being kicked out.

"That's enough salt for you!"

"Can't I at least get a glass of water?" Sorry man, but you ain't getting it.

"Oof!" And were were pushed again to see the sheriff of the town.

"Over there's the officer, Sheriff Silverstar!" He pushed again to a group of dancing ponies. "And here's where we have our Wild West dances." And pushed again to another group of ponies dancing just more mellow. "And here's where we have our Mild West dances." The fuck? Who would dance mildly?

"But Braeburn, we-!" And once again, AJ's interrupted as we were all pushed to that I can already guess is the most famous spot here in Appleloosa.

"And here's the most wonderful sight in all of A~ppleloosa!" Okay seriously man, you need to stop that. "Our Apple Orchard. Although I don't think you'll be able to see it, Blind Pony sir."

"I'm not blind!" I said automatically. I've done it so many times that it's not become a habit. God I hate these eyes.

Anyway, an impressive sight was laid out before us. Rows upon rows of apple trees were displayed with apples ripe for the picking. To be able to grow apple trees out here in the far west was an impressive in itself. But we didn't have the time to appreciate the view.

"Braeburn!"

"First harvest should be any day now."

"Braebur-!"

"Good thing too!"

"Brae-!"

"Cause we need that grub to live on."

"BRAEBURN!" Just putting this out there, but I could have sworn I heard a blow horn, uh, blow.

"Uh, yes cous'?" Finally, we got his attention.

AJ took a moment to catch her breath before speaking. "You have a very nice town and all, but we have a HUGE problem! Some of our friends are missing." Speaking of friends, where the hell is Pinkie Pie? I just realized that she isn't with us. Oh wait, she's probably with the buffalos if my memory is right.

"A stampede of buffaloes!" Braeburn's face turned to one of shock and panic after what Fluttershy said.

"They took Spike!"

"Rainbow Dash went after them!"

"And we can't find Pinkie Pie." Glad I wasn't the only one who noticed that.

"And we had an apple tree for your orchard, but they took that too!"

"…Did you say buffalo?" Braeburn asked before sighing. "Them buffalo, they want us settler ponies to take every single tree you see here off this land. They as hay don't want any new ones add in.

"But why?" Maybe it has something to do with these grounds used to belong to the buffalos as a running ground, but that's just me.

"Beats me." Braeburn said. "We put a lot of hard work into this land so we could feed our town, our families, our foes, and now they're saying all these trees have to go? It ain't fair."

"There has to be a reason why they want all the trees removed." I said, getting everypony's attention.

"What makes you say that?" Braeburn asked.

"Cause nothing is done without a reason, every action has a motive." I said. "And we're gonna find out when we go out and rescue Spike and the others."

"You want us to go out into buffalo territory? Are you mad!?" Braeburn said.

"How else are we gonna find the others." I said. "We all leave tomorrow morning. You come with us since you know the lands better than we do since you're a settler and all."

"What if I don't want to come?" Braeburn asked.

"Then you won't get to learn why the buffaloes want your apple trees gone." I said. "Plus, you wouldn't just leave friends of cousin out alone out there, would you?"

Braeburn thought to himself before looking back at me. "You're right. A friend of my cous' is a friend of mine. You're quite the convincing talker."

"I have my moments." I said with a shrug.

"Then it's settled." Twilight said. "We'll all prepare for the night and head out tomorrow morning."

I knew we really weren't going to venture out far, but I knew that tomorrow was gonna be eventful.

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

We all stood at the outskirts of Appleloosa as AJ was tightening Rarity's bag a little too tightly.

"Ow! Gently please." Rarity pleaded.

"Sorry, Rarity, but our friends are out there and we have to be ready for a long hike into buffalo territory if we're gonna save'em." AJ said. "Let's go!"

We all headed out, but we never got far as we all came to a stop when Rainbow Dash along with Spike and Pinkie Pie showed up completely fine.

"Hi guys!" Pinkie greeted us before Fluttershy suddenly tackled her to the ground.

"Pinkie! We're so glad you're safe!" Fluttershy said as everyone expressed their relief to see the three safe.

"You had us all worried." I said, giving Spike a playful noggie on the head.

"Hey! Stop that!" Spike said, pushing the hoof off of him before saying, "Sorry for worrying you."

"How did you guys escape from the buffalo?" Twilight asked.

"We didn't." Pinkie said as the baby buffalo whose name I think is Little Strongheart appeared from behind a rock, igniting gasps from everypony but me. Now that I think about it, is that what baby buffaloes really look like? I never checked.

"We promised the buffalo a chance to talk." Rainbow explained.

"Oh yeah? About what?" Oh boy. Here comes AJ's stubbornness.

"We brought our new pal Little Strongheart here," So I was right about the name. My memories been getting better and better recently. "To explain to the Appleloosans why they should move the apple trees off buffalo land."

"Well, now's your chance to know why they want the trees off." I said to Braeburn, pushing him forward to Little Strongheart who smiled nervously at the baby buffalo and vice versa. It's like I'm rewatching a clip from Disney's Pocahontas. With how everything is and how these two seemed to be the only ones who are willing talk to one another, I think that could happen.

"That information would actually be quite help-!" But he never got to finish when AJ suddenly pushed him forward. Rude much? Is this payback for when he interrupted you?

"That's weird, because my cousin Braeburn here want's to explain to the buffaloes why they should let the apple trees stay!" Oh boy, here we go.

"That would be a useful thing to-!" But Little Strongheart was interrupted by Rainbow Dash.

"The land is there's! You planted the trees not know that." Should I intervene? …Nah. I'll do that later. "Honest mistake. Now all you gotta do is move them, that's all."

"Well, hehe…" Before Braeburn could explain, AJ stepped in.

"They busted their ropes here! And now they're supposed to bust their ropes again just because some buffalo won't stampede someplace else!?" It's tradition, AJ, tradition! People, but in this case buffaloes, can't just break it like it was just yesterday's used toothpick.

"Plant the trees someplace else!" Rainbow said.

"Where!? It's the only flat land around these parts!" True to AJ's word, everywhere I look there's nothing but hills, rock formations, skeletons, cactuses and many other things everywhere.

"The buffalo had it first!" She makes a good point.

"The settler ponies need it to live!" She also makes a good point.

At this point, AJ and Rainbow were going back and forth here. Thankfully, Twilight was able to intervene.

"Look!" Twilight spoke up, getting their attention. "Both the settlers and the buffaloes have good enough reasons to use this land. There must be something we can do."

"Hey! I got an idea!" Oh gods no! Nothing good will come out of an idea from Pinkie…most of the time. But that time was not now.

Unfortunately, I was unable to stop it.

* * *

**(A few hours-In Equestria time-later)**

Sigh. Well this can't be good. In hindsight, I probably should have intervened when I should have.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Twilight spoke as she stood next to me. "You don't look too happy."

"Oh, it's nothing. Just worried about what Pinkie could have in store for us." And when I mean us, I mean everypony here in town and every buffalo here that Little Strongheart managed to bring here.

Suddenly, the sound of piano caught everyone's attention as we all looked up towards the stage that had been set. Spike was the one playing the piano as he was for some reason wearing a bowl hat. Pinkie's head appeared from behind the curtains as Spike gave her the thumbs up to go. The curtains moved aside to reveal a giant clam. Where in Equestria did Pinkie get that, I have no idea. The clam opened up as Pinkie dressed up in a western black dress that only women wear for a show which I guess is appropriate for this.

Well, time for disaster to strike.

_We may be divided_

_But of you all, I beg_

_To remember we're all hoofed_

_At the end of each leg~!_

You know, I've been wondering something. How the hell did Pinkie get some ponies to work with her on this thing? From what I seen when I first saw this, a lot of ponies including the buffaloes did not like this.

_No matter what the issue_

_Come from wherever you please_

_All this fighting gets you nothing_

_But hoof in mouth disease!_

Hey! Keep your hoof out of that buffalo's mouth! Who knows where that's hoof's been. Oh wait, it's been on the ground.

_Arguing's not the way_

_Hey, come out and play_

_It's a shiny, new day_

_So what do you say?_

I'd say I like to be anywhere, but here. No offense, the song's good, but it's not my kind of music.

_You gotta share_

_You gotta care_

_It's the right thing to do_

_You gotta share_

_You gotta care_

_And there'll always be a way through~!_

You know, now that I listen to this again, Spike is really good at the piano. Who taught this dragon to be so good? Can I get lessons? I'm just curious.

_Both our diets, I should mention_

_Are completely vegetarian_

_We all eat hay and oats_

_Why be at each other's throat?_

Because both sides are stubborn idiots. What more do I have to say? Oh wait, I haven't said anything. I need to work on that…Nah, too much work.

_You gotta share_

_You gotta care_

_It's the right thing to do_

_And there'll always be a way_

_Thro-o-o-o-ugh~!_

Oh thank god! It's finally over. The cry of a hawk could be heard though the silence of everyone as the only one who was clapping at the performance was Spike. Me and Twilight couldn't help, but place a hoof over our face.

"Alright, Pinkie Pie! That was fantastic! What a great song! You're right on!" Spike, read the goddamn mood. We really need you to learn that. It's becoming an issue as of late.

I looked towards Sheriff Silverstar and the Buffalo Chieftain who looked at one another before nodding. Oh boy.

"It appears Sheriff Silverstar and I have come an agreement."

"We have." What? So you're gonna stop fighting and be best buds for life?

Ah, who am I kidding? They're probably gonna say:

"That was the worst performance we've ever seen. " Glad we're on the same boat. Sorry Pinkie, but being you is not gonna solve anything this time.

"Definitely." Silverstar said.

"The time for action is upon us." No, the time to sit down and talk is upon us. "Our stampede will start at high noon tomorrow. And if the orchard is still there, we'll flatten it _and _the whole town!"

Everypony gasped as Little Strongheart went to go reason with her leader.

"But Chief!"

"And we Apple's say you better bring your best cause we'll be ready and waiting!" Silverstar, you are not helping!

"But Sheriff!" Braeburn went to reason with the mustached pony, but both pony and Buffalo took their leave before anyone else could say anything.

"And that, children, is how Pinkie Pie sent two species over the edge from arguments into an all-out war. " I said as if I was teaching a bunch of children how WWII started.

Everypony gave me unamused looks.

"What?"

"Aw, that wasn't the message of my song at all." Trust me, Pinkie. It's wasn't the message that sent both sides into an all-out war.

In hour's top, the whole town was bursting with energy. Ponies boarded up their windows, pulled piles of hay for defense, apples being carried to be used as ammo, and tumble weeds being tumble weeds. Rainbow, Pinkie, and Spike went to the buffaloes to reason with them, leaving me with everypony else to watch as the whole town was preparing for the most ridiculous war ever.

"I want my kin to have what they need to live, but a storm' a bruin here. And I don't like the look of it." AJ said.

"We just have to talk some sense into them before somepony gets hurt." Twilight said.

"Don't bother." I said. "These ponies are as stubborn as Rainbow and Applejack."

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!" AJ said.

"You know what I mean. And you know I'm right." That got her to shut up.

"We have to at least try." Twilight said before the others went to talk to the towns ponies. But like I remember, nopony listened to them. I actually got into a fight with one pony when he growled at Twilight. I won, but I didn't escape without a few bruises.

"Why won't anybody be rational and reasonable!?" Twilight shouted.

"Like I said, they're stubborn." I said with an ice pack over my head. That guy hit hard. Good thing I played dirty.

Despite what I said, the girls still tried to reason with everybody, but no one listened and soon, everypony in town was ready for tomorrow.

"What do we do?" Fluttershy asked. "At this rate, somepony _will _get hurt."

"…I have an idea." I said, getting everypony's attention.

"You do?" Rarity asked.

"What is it? Don't leave us hanging." AJ said.

"Sorry, but I need to think about this." I said as I left the girls to think by my lonesome.

No doubt Rainbow Dash and the others will fail in convincing the buffaloes to not fight. Which means I need to come up with a way to get both sides to listen. But I need something to get their attention. But the hell do I have? It's not like I can pull shit out of my bag and…I am so stupid.

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

It was bright as noon approached closer and closer. I was alone with the things I needed for my plan to work. The ground rumbled a bit as I looked right and saw the buffaloes appearing, all wearing face paint on. Looking to the left, the ponies of Appleloosa were either ready to defend their town or scared to see what will happen. Some ponies bit their lips in nervousness as they kept looking up at the town clock tower which soon hit noon and the bell rang to confirm it. Looking over to the buffaloes, I saw the Chieftain looking ready to calm down after being touched by Little Strongheart, a silent message shared between them. It looked like there would be no war, but I knew better.

_You gotta share_

_You gotta care_

_It's the right thing to do!_

That set the Chieftain off.

"CHAR-!"

*SPLAT!*

The Chieftain was interrupted however when Pinkie was struck across the face by an apple pie. Everyone gasped, wondering who had done it until I appeared from behind a rock right in between the two sides.

"Sorry, Pinkie Pie, but had to put you down." I said as Pinkie just licked all the pie off of her and hummed in pleasure at the taste. Anyway, time for my plan to take place.

I brought out a megaphone, turned it on, and spoke into it as loud as I can.

"ATTENTION ALL IDIOTS!" Wow! That was louder than I thought! But I can't stop now as I got both sides' attention. "WILL BOTH SIDES PLEASE FOLLOW ME TO THE ORCHARD!? I WANT TO DISCUSS SOMETHING THAT WILL DECIDE THE FATE OF EVERYONE HERE!"

Both sides gave me confused and suspicious looks, probably wondering what the hell was I planning. Nevertheless, only the buffalo side agreed to follow me as the ponies got in our way.

"Ash! What are you doing!?" AJ was the one to ask me that.

"You'll see if these guys will just let us pass." I said.

"And what's to say you'll just let them in so they can trample over our orchard?" One pony said.

Instead of answering, I said, "Tell me something. Do you know what a bomb is?"

"Of course. Why ya ask?"

Instead of answering again, I got out a remote, and pressed a button.

*BOOM!*

Everyone jumped and screamed in surprise and fright when in the distance, an explosion went off, shaking the very ground we stood on. So that's how powerful a bomb is. And they've been using these in wars? Good gods I can't believe I'm using one.

"I asked because I've planted bombs all over the town." I said, making everyone gasp again. I was lying of course, but I needed the leverage. "Now unless you want a building to blow up, I suggest you let us through."

"You're crazy!"

"I know." I said as the ponies let us through. I walked towards the orchard when I realized the ponies weren't following. "What are you standing around for? You're coming too."

Now the ponies were confused as they followed me and the buffaloes. We made it to the orchards in no time as I asked for the Chieftain and the Sheriff to step forth with Little Strongheart and Braeburn close behind them.

"Alright gentlemen, let's get down to business." I said before turning to the Chieftain. "Tell me, Chieftain, what do you see when you look upon this land?"

The Chieftain gave me a confused look before he looked out towards the orchard. He spoke and said, "I see a land where my father and his father and the many fathers before him have run across for centuries. I also see a land that has been stolen from us by these blasted Appleloosans!"

"Now see here-!" I held up a hoof to stop Silverstar.

I then asked, "Sheriff Silverstar, tell me. What do _you _see what you look upon this land?"

It was his turn to give me a confused look before looking towards the orchard.

"What I see is a year full of hard work filled with blood and sweat. What I see is the result of all of our hard work. And it's something we're not about to let some buffalo trample over!"

The buffaloes all looked ready to charge, but I stopped them by saying, "Little Strongheart, Braeburn, come here."

The two in question looked at one another, then at their kind before stepping up.

"Tell me you two, what do you see when you look at this land?" I asked.

The two looked at the land real hard before Little Strongheart said, "I don't get what we're supposed to be looking at besides what our leaders have said." Braeburn nodded in agreement.

I sighed before I began to explain. "Both sides are correct, but they're also wrong."

"Huh?" Everyone said that at the same time.

"Allow me to tell you what I see." I said as I gestured to the orchard. "What I see when I gaze upon this is a land that can be shared. And before you ask, this has nothing to do with Pinkie's singing."

"…Continue." Both Silverstar and the Chieftain said at the same time.

"Hey!" I heard Pinkie said from the crowd, but I ignored her and focused on the task at hand.

"Look, I know you two think that there's no way to share this land, but there is a way." I said.

"And how do you think that?" The Chieftain asked.

"I'm glad you asked." I said as I took out an apple pie and offered it to him. "Eat this and tell me what you think." The buffalo gave me a confused and suspicious look. "If you think it's poisoned, don't. I had my friend Spike taste this."

"Wait, is that why you wanted me eat that?" Spike said as the pie I was holding already had a slice cut off.

The buffalo gave me another suspicious look before he grabbed the pie and popped it into his mouth, munching on it as his face told me he was expecting it to be disgusting, but that soon changed when his eyes widen and his chewing increased. And when he swallowed, he showed everyone a big smile.

"So, how do you feel?" I asked.

"I feel like I have a way to share the land." The buffalo said as he smiled at Silverstar who smiled back. Soon, everyone was smiling. Looks like my plan was a success.

* * *

**(A few hours-In Equestria time-later)**

After a few hours of cutting down some apple trees, AJ whistled to Rainbow who got the signal and motioned for all of the buffaloes to follow her as they all raced down the new road. As they all ran, apples fell from the trees which were caught by nearby ponies while other ponies handed apple pies to the running stampede as each and every one of them got their own share. The Chieftain and Little Strongheart bowed at the Sheriff and Braeburn before the baby Buffalo waved at Rainbow Dash and AJ before taking her leave with the rest of the herd.

"Dear Princess Celestia, friendship is a wondrous and powerful thing. Even the worst of enemies can become friends. You need understanding and compromise. You've got to share. You've got to care."

"Hey! That's what I said!" Pinkie said.

Both me and Twilight laughed as Spike was busy indulging himself with a bowl of turquoise.

"Well, guess that wraps up another crazy lesson day about friendship." I said.

"You can say that again." Twilight said. "You never really had bombs planted around the town, did you?"

"You caught me." I said, hoofs up in mock surrender. "I needed a way to get the ponies to let the buffaloes through or else my plan would have never worked."

"Well, it did, and no one got hurt as a result." Twilight said. "I'm impressed, Ash. I never knew you were such a negotiator."

"I'm not." I said. "What I did took careful planning last night. I barely got any sleep last night." Thank god for Starbuck's Coffee.

"Planning or not, it's thanks to you thank the war was stopped before it even began and no one was hurt. You should be proud of that." Twilight said.

"I won't lie; I do feel a bit proud." I said, puffing out my chest as Twilight just giggled at me.

Well, let's see. I rode on a train, dealt with some buffaloes, listened to worst performance ever, stopped a war, and came out alive. I think today was a pretty good day.

* * *

***Comes out of Portal* And done! Well, I handled that much better than I thought. I should give myself a medal for stopping a war. *Slaps on a random medal* Jokes aside, I can't believe I finished this chapter so quickly. Well, I ain't complaining. I hope you all loved today's chapter. Next time, I have to take care of Celestia's pet Phoenix. That ought to be interesting. Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart, and here comes the brohoof.**

***Incoming Brohoof***

**See you all next time! **


	22. Pony 22: Taking Care of a pet Phoenix

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to bring you a new chapter of my adventures in Equestria! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my other stories kept me busy and I had Finals but now I'm here and ready to have fun!**

***A portal to Equestria appears* And here's my ride. Cue the disclaimer! **

**(Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. All rights go to Hasbro Studios. I also don't own any songs that may seem familiar to you people. They belong to their respective owners as well. I just own this story and nothing more.)**

**Last time, I went to Appleloosa with the gang and stopped a war between ponies and buffaloes. Today, we're going to be taking care of Princess Celestia's pet phoenix cause apparently you can keep a magical, eternal fire bird as a pet. See you on the other side! *Jumps into portal***

* * *

**Friendship 22: Taking Care of a pet Phoenix**

* * *

**(Fluttershy's Cottage)**

It was another beautiful day in the town of Ponyville as the birds chirped outside and the animals played with one another around Fluttershy's cottage.

"There you go Mr. Mousey." Fluttershy said as she wheeled the bandaged up mouse back to his family. Why in the world does Fluttershy have a mouse-sized wheelchair is beyond me. I guess she's literally prepared for anything when it comes to animals. Well, almost anything. "Now you stay off that leg and do everything I told you and it'll be better in no time at all." The family of mouse squeaked in thanks. "Oh you're welcome. Happy to be able to help."

"Once again, you show how much you have a way with animals." I said as I put the medical equipment away.

"It's my special talent." Fluttershy said. "Thanks for helping me with everything, Ash. I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it." I said when something bumped into me. Looking down, I saw that it was Angel the bunny holding a watch. If that isn't a reference to Alice in Wonderland then I don't know what it is.

Angel got back up and showed us the watch, pointing at the time.

"You…found a watch?" Fluttershy guessed.

Angel shook her head and set down the watch right in front of her before moving her arms like a clock.

"You…want to be a watch?" Again, wrong.

Angel shook her head and started to run.

"You're running…" Warmer… "You're running out of time?" Getting warmer… "No, you're late." There we go.

Angel smiled and nodded before pointing over to the clock tower in the town, ringing its bell as the clocked showed it was 4 o'clock.

Fluttershy stared at the clock in realization before gasping. "I'm late! For a very important date!" Okay now that is definitely an Alice in Wonderland reference. "The big brunch for Princess Celestia at Sugar Cue Corner!"

"Oh yeah, there was that." I said, having honestly forgotten about it. Twilight had been flipping out this morning when she got the message from Celestia and immediately got everypony to prepare everything for the Princess.

Angel pointed to herself and Fluttershy before fainting. Was she trying to say that Fluttershy was so dead?

"Oh~! The Princess is here in Ponyville for a very important party and we all promised we'd be there! But I'm not there! And you're not there!" Fluttershy pointed at me, panicking. "Oh, do I look alright?" You look fine. "Do I need to bring anything?" Not really. "Maybe I shouldn't go." Cue the trumpets.

"Doesn't look like you have a choice in the matter." I said.

"It's starting! We're missing it!" Fluttershy said before she ran out the door. "Come on, Ash! We have to go!"

"Right behind you." I said before turning to Angel. "You did good you annoying little bunny. Get some rest."

Angel smiled in appreciation and went to go rest when Fluttershy came back.

"Thanks Angel." Angel shrugged as Fluttershy took off again only to come back a second later. "I mean, if you hadn't reminded me I might not have remembered and then I wouldn't there and everypony would be wondering where I was and-!"

"Fluttershy!" I called out to the Pegasus, getting her attention. "Let's go."

"Coming!" Fluttershy said before rushing out the door. I closed the door behind me and ran after Fluttershy. Time to start episode 22.

* * *

**(Sugar Cube Corner)**

On our way here, Fluttershy was already breathing heavily while I was still fine. Maybe it's thanks to all the trouble I've been through in this world. I saw Rainbow Dash messing with the guards before getting bored when she didn't get a reaction and went back inside.

"Whew! Made it." FLuttershy said, stopping and catching her breath before trying to walk past the guard. Keyword: trying. As if they were swords, the wings of the guards spread out and crossed like swords, stopping me and Fluttershy from entering.

"Halt!"

"Who goes there?" Are we seriously doing this? We're serious doing this, aren't we?

"Talk about cliché guard lines." I muttered so nopony could hear me.

Fluttershy gulped and backed away nervously. "Uh, no one. Never mind, we'll go home."

"Hold it." I said, stopping Fluttershy before stepping up to the guards. I'll be the first to admit that there gazes were a bit intimidating. "I'm Ash Heart and this is my friend, Fluttershy. We're on the list."

"He's right, sirs." The familiar of voice of Twilight said as she had passed by the door with Pinkie Pie and saw us. "They're on the list. Let them in."

Fluttershy smiled as the guards withdrew their wings. We both entered the restaurant as Fluttershy thanked Twilight. "Thanks Twilight."

"I'm so glad you two could make it." Twilight said with a smile. "It wouldn't be the same without you two. By the way…" Twilight turned to me. "What were you doing with Fluttershy, Ash?"

"Helping her take care of the animals." I said. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Twilight said quickly.

"How's everypony doing? Good? Good." Mr. Cake asked as he came out with more treats from the kitchen, freshly made.

"Sorry we're late." Fluttershy said as Twilight smiled nervously. She's always like this when it comes to the Princess. "Ash had to help me take care of a patient."

"Oh you and your tender love and care of little animals. I just know Princess Celetisa's gonna love that about you." Twilight said before she started to sweat nervously. "I mean, I hope she will. I mean, of course she will." And there go the eye twitch.

"And here I thought only me and Fluttershy were the only ones who got nervous at social gatherings." I said with Fluttershy nodding in agreement.

"Oh it's not that." Twilight said. "I just want the Princess to approve of my friends."

"But she's met us all before." Fluttershy pointed out.

"And read about you in my letters." Twilight added as we continued to walk. I wonder what she wrote about me in those letters. "But this is the first time she's ever spent any real time with you. Ash here's the only one who's actually talked to her face to face. I want everypony to make a good impression."

"Well, I'm sure you have nothing to worry about." Goddammit Fluttershy! What have I told you about speaking those words!? Wait a minute, I never told her anything. Dammit! "Besides, it's just a causal get together, right?"

In three, two, one…

"Don't touch me!" And there it is. Looking fancy there, aren't you Rarity? "Watch the dress! Careful, you're gonna spill that on me!" Considering ponies don't have hands, they have to use their mouths to carry cups. Mrs. Cake then came with a tray of delicious looking cupcakes. "Oh, that looks delicious." That's what I just thought. "What is it? Does it stain!? Keep it away from me!"

"Well, looks like somepony's nervous." I commented as I looked around and found AJ at the table without her hat, looking distressed at what to eat in front of her.

"Uh, which is a salad and which is the appetizer again?" The salad would be the bowl of lettuce, tomatoes, and anything else that goes in a salad. The appetizers though, you're on your own for that. "And which I'm supposed to eat first?" That's your problem, not mine. After a few more seconds, she just gave up. "Oh never mind. I'm not hungry." More for me then.

"It's okay Twilight." Fluttershy assured the unicorn. "So our friend's manners aren't perfect. I doubt the princess will even notice."

In three, two, one…

"Woohoo!" I don't know if it was awesome timing or it was just Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie, but there she goes again. "Cupcakes! Candies! And pies, oh my!" What the, why would you hit yourself with a pie? You're supposed to throw it at someone else, not yourself. Isn't that how pie throwing works? "Oh~! Chocolate fountainy goodness!" Pinkie went over to the chocolate fountain and struck her whole head in it. She pulled back and somehow, the fudge solidified in an instant. I don't remember fudge working like that. The chocolate head cracked and crumbled as Pinkie was eating away happily.

"As always, Pinkie Pie lives for the party." I said as Pinkie went over to Celestia who was levitating a cupcake.

"You gonna eat that?" Pinkie didn't even wait for an answer before she ate Celestia's cupcake in one bite. The princess watched in amusement, but Mr. and Mrs. Cake didn't feel the same as Mrs. Cake quickly grabbed and dragged Pinkie away while Mr. Cake brought over another tray with a cup of tea and another cupcake.

"A thousand pardons, Your Majesty."

"That's quite alright, thank you." Celestia said as Mr. Cake took his leave.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cake sure are more excited than usual." I said as Celestia picked up the cupcake and took a small bite out of it. I should probably get a cupcake for myself. I'm kind of hungry right now.

"It's the Princess they're serving. This is a huge honor for them." Twilight said as Celestia picked up her cup via magic and sipped, finishing the drink quickly.

"Empty tea cup at 4 o'clock!" Mrs. Cake suddenly pointed out.

"I see it Honey Bun!" Mr. Cake said before dashing off to Celestia and quickly refilled her cup.

"Oh! Um, thank you." Celestia said.

"Not at all, Your Highness." Mr. Cake said, bowing. What a gentlemen.

Celestia picked up her cup and quickly finished it when Mrs. Cake suddenly appeared and refilled it for her.

"Thank you again." Celestia said.

"Oh, but of course, Your Majesty." Mrs. Cake said, bowing.

Celestia sipped and her cup was soon refilled. Sip and refill. Sip and refill. Celestia looked at the two before making a sipping sound, causing Mr. Cake to act and accidentally overflow the cup.

"Got you." Celestia said with a playful smile. Aren't we the tricky one?

"Oh…" Twilight lowered herself below the table.

"Oh don't be like that Twilight." I said, grabbing the pony and making her stand up before turning to the princess and said, "Yo, Celestia. Ow!" I rubbed my arm when Twilight suddenly hit me.

"Hello Ash Heart, good to see you again. Speaking to me so casually again I see." Celestia said before turning to Fluttershy. "And how about you dear? Fluttershy was it?"

"Me? Oh, yes, Your Highness." Fluttershy said.

"I understand from Twilight Sparkle's letters that you enjoy tending to the need of woodland creatures."

"Yes. I love to take care of animals." Fluttershy said with complete honesty.

"As do I." Celestia said. "As Princess, I care deeply about all creatures big and small.

*CAOUGH!*

Whoa! What the hell? What sound like a caw and a cough mixed together? I turned to the cage next to Celestia that was making the sound as well as throwing around feathers.

"Nothing means more to me than the well being of all my subjects." You say that, but it doesn't paint a perfect picture with the coughing cage right next to you.

"Those are some interesting looking feathers." I commented, picking up one feather in particular. It was faded red. "You got a pet in that cage of yours?"

"Indeed I do." Celestia said before turning to said cage. "Philomena, why don't introduce yourself? Come on, don't be shy." A few minutes later, a bird that was slowly losing all of its feathers and looked to roll and die appeared, coughing and throwing around feathers. One would have never guessed that this bird was in fact a phoenix. You'd think they be bigger.

"Oh…my." Fluttershy said, looking worriedly at the bird.

"She is quite the sight, isn't she?" That's putting it lightly.

"I…I…I've never seen anything like it." I'm with you there, Fluttershy. I've never seen a bird look so sick even though I knew it wasn't actually sick, but I digress.

Suddenly, a guard came over to Celestia and whispered into her ear.

"Really?" The guard nodded. "Well, if I must. I'm sorry everypony. I'm afraid I have to cut the party short.

At that, Twilight did a sudden spit take before quickly closing her mouth. That didn't stop me from getting hit in the face with some tea. I threw a look towards Twilight who blushed in embarrassment and smiled apologetically.

"The mayor has requested an audience with me. Royal duty calls." Celestia said, getting up. "Thank you all for a wonderful time. It's been a joy getting to know you all better." And with that, the princes took her leave with her guards following close behind. I saw Fluttershy take a glance towards Philomena while AJ breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now I can eat something." AJ said, looking down at the food. "I'm starved." She went to take a bite of something, but Mr. Cake quickly took away all the food before AJ could sink her teeth into anything.

"You should have eaten while you had the chance." I said, finishing a sandwich as I cleaned my glasses. The other ponies started to take their leave with Pinkie Pie following and crashing into some. The other ponies smiled in amusement when Rarity suddenly spoke up.

"Stay right where you are!" Rarity said in a threatening tone. "All I want is a clear path to the exit. Nobody move and my dress won't get hurt." You sound like a criminal taking a hostage when you say it like that. "Stay back! Back I say!" Yep, really like a criminal.

I stood with Twilight and Spike as we watched everypony leave. AJ managed to grab some food before leaving with the rest, her signature hat back on top of her head.

"And where have you been?" I asked the baby dragon next to me.

"In the kitchen." Spike said as he was wearing an apron and a chef hat.

Twilight sighs and slumps down. "Well guys, I don't know for sure how things went with the Princess, but at least no big disasters happened." I took a glance towards Philomena's cage which was open and empty. Okay seriously. Either these ponies are suicidal or they just like testing fate cause they keep on saying things that shouldn't be said!

Still though, I gotta admit, Fluttershy works fast.

"Well, I gotta go." I said, taking my leave.

"Where are you going?" Twilight asked.

"I'm just going to do stuff." I said, halfway through the door.

"What stuff? You barely do anything." Twilight said, knowing full well how lazy I could be from time to time.

"I do stuff." I said. "I take enthusiastic walks through the town. Now if you excuse me…" I have a bird to find.

* * *

**(Fluttershy's Cottage)**

It didn't take me long to get to Fluttershy's cottage on foot and as I found the Pony of Kindness at her doorsteps, unlocking the door with Philomena on her back.

Quietly, I sneaked up behind her and spoke. "What are you doing?"

"Wah!" Fluttershy jumped up in surprise, throwing Philomena into the air as a result. Quickly, Fluttershy went and caught the little guy, breathing a sigh of relief before turning to me. "Ash! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry." I said as I opened the door for her and went inside. "So mind telling me why did you kidnap the Princess' pet?"

"I didn't kidnap her…kind of." Fluttershy said. "I just took her so I could help her get better. I mean, just look at the poor thing! Her condition is the worse I've ever seen!" She then set the bird down on the couch. "Don't you worry, Philomena. As a favor to the Princess, I'll nurse you back to health. The Princess must be far too busy to care for you properly." Philomena simply coughed again, causing more feathers to fall off as its head fall down. Fluttershy looked at it worriedly before saying, "I'm sure the Princess will appreciate the help."

"You stole her bird." I said bluntly.

"I did not! I just…took her…without asking." Fluttershy said, quickly losing her confidence.

"Most ponies would call that stealing. Or kidnapping. Whatever works for you." I said. Was I being a bit mean to her? Yes. Did I feel bad? Maybe a little.

"I don't like both." Fluttershy said when Philomena started coughing again. "Oh my, we can't stand here talking like this. We better get Philomena to bed."

And get the bird to bed she did. For some reason completely unknown, Fluttershy tucked Philomena into a bed just the right size for it. I'm seriously starting to wonder if this pony is prepared to take care of any kind of animal because who in their right minds would a bed that tiny?

"There." Fluttershy said after she laid a blanket over the phoenix. She grabbed a thermometer from absolutely nowhere (Again, how do these ponies do this?) and placed it in Philomena mouth, er beak or whatever.

"Whoa." I said as the second the thermometer was in Philomena, the bird turned completely red, sweating like a pig as the thermometer made it to the top temperature. Wouldn't a normal person be really sick that they have to go to a hospital if their temperature is that high? And is that steam I see coming from Philomena? Just how hot is that bird?

Fluttershy gasped and quickly took the blanket off of Philomena before placing a small ice pack on top of her head. Instantly, the thermometer dropped the bottom as Philomena started to shiver and turn ice blue. I can even see ice cubes in her eyes.

Seeing Philomena's condition, Fluttershy quickly took the ice pack off and placed the blanket back on, but that just caused the bird to go red hot again. She quickly took the blanket back and switched back to the ice pack only for Philomena blue again. This process repeated for about six times until the thermometer broke.

"This is far worse than I thought." You think? No living being is that sensitive. "What you need is some medicine, stat!"

*COUGH!*

"Whoa!" I ducked my head and Fluttershy flinched back when Philomena coughed the thermometer out, almost hitting us. Watch it feather skin!

"Ash, can you watch over Philomena for a minute? I'm going to get the medicine." FLuttershy asked.

"Sure. Leave it to me." I said before Fluttershy walked away. Once she was gone, I turned to the bird in question who looked at me in curiosity. "So…you're a phoenix?" Her eyes widen in surprise. "Yes, I know what you are and I know why you're like this. But for your sake, I won't say anything. That and I need to get a little payback at what a friend of mine did to me yesterday." All my work, down the drain! "Besides, this is fun to watch." All the bird did was respond with another cough, almost spraying me with saliva. "Hey, say it, don't spray it."

"I'm back." Fluttershy said, bringing over a pill on top of a small plate. "Ash, can you bring Philomena over here?"

"Sure thing." I said as I grabbed the phoenix and placed her on my back before going over to the table next to the couch.

"Here you go Philomena. This will fix you right up." Fluttershy said, placing the medicine on the table.

Philomena leaned over the medicine pill and sniffed it. A look of disgust appeared as she stuck out her tongue in disgust before pulling back, refusing to swallow that. I know how you feel. I hate pills too.

"Dr. Fluttershy expected that." Since when were you a doctor? I thought you were a veterinarian?

"Where did you get all that?" I asked when Fluttershy brought out what I can only guess is bird feed.

Fluttershy didn't answer (rude) and poured some bird feed over the pill, hoping to trick Philomena into eating the pill while she ate the bird feed.

Philomena licked the bird feed to test it before she jumped off the couch and started eating the bird feed with the speed of a jackhammer. It helped to know that since she was making the sounds of a jackhammer itself.

"Always works." Fluttershy said to me with a confident smile.

"I'm not so sure about that." I said as I gestured over to the plate. Fluttershy looked and was surprised to see all the bird feed gone with only the pill left on the plate untouched. This bird is good.

"Almost always." Fluttershy said before Philomena coughed again.

* * *

**(An Hour Later)**

Seeing as Philomena wasn't going to take the pill anytime soon, Fluttershy tried a different tactic and went into the kitchen. While me and Philomena were waiting for the Pony of Kindness, I started playing Go Fish with the phoenix. I got the cards from my Mary Poppins' bag. How the hell she knows how to play Go Fish is beyond me.

"…You gotta any threes?" I asked the bird.

She looked at her cards before handing me a three. I discarded the pair and let Philomena have her turn.

"All done." Fluttershy said appearing with a bowl of…something. She blew on it for a few seconds to cool it down before presenting it to Philomena. "There's nothing like homemade soup to cure what ails you." That's soup? What is it, tomato soup or something?

Philomena looked at the red soup in question before drawing back and cursing her arms, refusing to eat it.

"Come on now. You're not gonna get any better if you don't corporate." Fluttershy said before she pretended to eat some of the soup. "Mmm, see? It's delicious. Good and good for you." But still, Philomena, refused to eat the soup. Fluttershy then held up the bowl. "Here comes the choo-choo train!" Fluttershy that only works for kids…Actually, now that I think about it, just how old is Philomena? Then again, she's an immortal phoenix so I guess it really doesn't matter.

Fluttershy kept presenting the bowl to Philomena, but she just kept turning away from the bowl, even so much as twisting her neck around to turn away. I don't know how many times she twisted her neck, but the moment she was at her limit, her body spun around and her head fell into the bowl.

"Oh dear." Fluttershy said as the phoenix took her head out of the bowl, drenched in soup. "Don't worry Philomena, I know what will make you feel better." You do? Cause the last two attempts didn't quite work out. "Ash, wait right here with Philomena. I'll be right back." And then, she took her leave.

I turned to the bird in question who coughed and dropped her head into the soup again, bubbles of air appearing in the bowl.

"…So we gonna play or not?" I asked, holding up the cards.

* * *

**(A few minutes later)**

"I'm not sure that's good for you." I said as Philomena ate some mouse feed from a sack she ripped open somehow.

"I'm back." Fluttershy said as she entered the room with a green humming bird on her hoof. "And look who I brought? A fellow feathered friends to cheer you up, Philomena. Humming Way here," Seriously, its name is Humming Way? "…was sick once too, but he let me help him and got better in no time, didn't you boy?"

The bird responded by making a noise that sounded close to saying, "Uh huh."

"Say hello to your new friend, Philomena." Fluttershy said as Humming Way flew down to meet the phoenix. The difference in size was almost too funny. The humming bird flew onto Philomena and rubbed each other's head in a friendly manner. "Aw, look. I think he likes you."

"You think?" I said as Humming Way and Fluttershy flew up and started to sing the show theme song. Fluttershy went first, then Humming Way, and the two waited for Philomena. I can already see this going badly.

"You're turn now, Philomena." Fluttershy said as she and Humming Way flew down to the phoenix. Go ahead, you can do it."

"Uh, Fluttershy, I don't think you should be so clo-!" And there's the spat out feed. I told him that wasn't good for him. It's for mice, not birds. You would think it be smart being an immortal phoenix and all unless this one's completely young.

Fluttershy wiped off the feed on her face and said, "Um, good try?" I don't think it wasn't trying in the first place.

"Told you that stuff was bad for you." I said to the phoenix. I pulled back when she attempted to cough right in my face. Talk about rude.

* * *

**(Bathroom)**

"Why the hell do I have to do this for you?" I said as I finished wrapping Philomena in towels, one around her waist and one on top of her head covering her non-existent hair unless her feathers count. Do they count?

"I know what will clear up that tickle in your throat." Fluttershy said as she entered the bathroom and went to the humidifier. "A humidifier." Oh, is that why we're here? I thought we were here to give Philomena a bath.

Fluttershy went and turned on the humidifier. Steam rose out from it and covered the whole room in steam while also making the room a bit warmer.

"Refreshing, isn't it?" I guess? I don't know. "How's that feeling for you now, Philomena? Better?"

Philomena opened her mouth, beak, or whatever and breathed in. Fluttershy developed a hopeful smile as she kept her eyes close on Philomena. And in three, two, one…

*cough!*

"Ooooh…" Fluttershy groaned in disappointment as some feathers fell off of Philomena with a funny little sound effect.

"Well that didn't work." I said as I went and turned off the humidifier.

"That's okay. I know lots of other ways to take care of you." Fluttershy said as she started sweating a little. I don't know if it was from the steam, her nervousness, or both. I'm leaning towards both. "Don't worry. You're gonna get better! How about…?"

Oh here we go.

* * *

**(Medical Treatment #1: Aromatherapy)**

"How about aromatherapy?" Fluttershy asked as she laid Philomena down on some pillows while I lit the candles and fire place. Just how hot does she want this place to be?

Philomena breathed in the smoke caused from the candles and sneezed. And there go more feathers.

* * *

**(Medical Treatment #2: Bathing)**

"A warm bath?" Fluttershy asked as she filled the tub as I simply dumbed the phoenix into the tub. The end result was Philomena absorbing all the water in the tub, growing and expanding like a sponge…somehow.

"You wouldn't happen to know a Spongebob Squarepants would you?" I asked the bird who just let out more feathers. "Yeah, thought so."

* * *

**(Medical Treatment #3: Ointment)**

"What about ointment!?" Fluttershy, who I think is getting desperate at this point, sprayed some ointment on top of Philomena's head. The results were pimples popping up everywhere all over her body.

"Well that didn't work." I said. "What's next?"

* * *

**(Medical Treatment Final: Surgery…kind of)**

"Scalpel."

"Here you go."

"Surgical tape."

"Right here."

"Feathers."

"Order up." I handed her a basket fill of Philomena's fallen off feathers as Angel wiped off sweat from Fluttershy who pulled away from Philomena to reveal her taped with her fallen feathers on her. She let out another cough before dropping her head to the floor.

"Oh Philomena," Fluttershy said, feeling defeated. "I thought it would be easier to nurse you back to health, but I've tried everything I know. But now look at you. You're worse than ever.

Suddenly, there was a knocking on the door.

*Knock-Knock-Knock!*

Fluttershy panicked and handed Philomena over to me before going over to the door. Slowly, she reached for the door, but her hoof barely left her as Twilight came in through the door, practically barging in and surprising Fluttershy. Talk about rude. I thought you were more well-mannered than this.

"Hi Fluttershy!" Twilight said upon entering the building. "I just wanted to drop by and say thank you soooo very much for making such a good impression on the princess today-Gasp!"

"You do know it's rude to barge into a pony's house without being let?" I asked as Philomena sat on my back.

"What is Celetsia's pet _doing here!?" _

"Now before you think I did something, this was all Fluttershy's idea." I said before I get blamed for something I didn't do.

"Ash is right. I couldn't leave the poor thing there. She needed my help." She doesn't really, but I'm not gonna say anything.

"Oh no. No no no no no no no! This is bad!" Twilight said, panicking and for good reasons.

"How could I just walk away and not do anything?" Fluttershy said.

"B-But she doesn't belong to you!" Twilight said.

"I had to do something!"

"Without telling anypony!? Without asking permission!?"

"I said the same thing, just putting that out." I said.

"But-!" Philomena's cough interrupted Fluttershy.

"I know you had good intensions, but you have got to return the Princess' pet!" Twilight said.

"But-!" Philomena preparing to cough again interrupted her as we all turned to her, waiting for a cough when nothing came out. "…*sigh* you're right. Okay, let's-!"

*COUGH!*

Okay seriously, let her finish talking.

"…go."

Quickly, Fluttershy grabbed a small basket while Twilight grabbed Philomena from me and placed her into the basket, leaving her in Fluttershy's care.

"If we hurry, we can put her back before anypony realizes she's missing!" Twilight said as she went to the door and opened it using her magic, but soon gasped in horror when at the door were Celestia's guards and they did not look happy. Actually they never look happy.

"We were told we could find Twilight Sparkle her." Guard #1 said.

"We regret to inform you miss, but the royal pet has gone missing." Guard #2 said.

"Really?" Twilight said, trying to look as innocent as possible as Philomena's coughing could be heard from within the basket. "You don't say?" Damn it, Twilight, you don't say that when you're trying to hide something. People are always hiding something when they say stuff like that.

Twilight panicked a little when Philomena coughed so hard that she sent the lid flying up and she quickly went to Fluttershy's side to pretend that she was the one coughing. Another cough from Philomena caused Twilight to quickly start coughing and she nudged Fluttershy to start coughing as well. Twilight looked at me to cough as well, but I gave her a look that said, 'You're on your own for this one.'

The guards looked at me for an answer and I just shrugged, doing a better job at acting innocent than Twilight did.

Twilight coughed again before she faked a dry throat and said, "It's that dry night air?"

"But it's day time." I said as Twilight sweated nervously and glared at me. So who's digging who's grave here?

"Well, day air's even…dryer!" Wow, nice save there Twilight.

"You guards better be on your way if you're gonna find the Princess's missing pet." Twilight said as she pushed the guards out of the cottage. "Philomena was it? Thank you ever so much for keeping me in the loop, bye!" And with that, she used her magic to close the door. She then let out a breath of exhaustion before checking to see if the guards had left.

I let out a small chuckle and that's what Twilight glared at me.

"Do you think this is funny?"

"To be honest, quite." I said.

"You can be so mean when you want to be, you know that?"

"I tend to hear that a lot."

"Well don't be. You could have gotten us caught." Twilight said when she saw Fluttershy heading towards the door. "What are you doing!?"

"Going to return Philomena, remember?" Fluttershy said until Twilight blocked the door.

"We can't now!" Twilight said.

"Why not?"

"You have no idea what the Princess is gonna do to you if she finds out you're the one who took her pet, do you!?"

"Do you?" You know, Fluttershy makes a good point.

"She's right. Do you know?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…no." Thought so. "But it can't be anything good." Somehow, I started seeing images. Are these Twilight's thoughts? "She might banish you from Equestria!" That's just the Everfree forest. "Or throw you in a dungeon!" Isn't that the lair from the Diamond Dogs place? "Or banish you and then throw you in in a dungeon in the place that she banishes you to!" Okay that last one is just a combination of the first two. Come on Twilight, I know you can think of better than that.

"You really think the Princess would do that?" Fluttershy asked as the images came to an end.

"Okay, granted that probably won't happen, but do you want to take any chances?" Twilight asked.

"All that really matters to me is that poor little Philomena here gets well." Fluttershy said as the bird in question popped out of the basket, coughed, and hanged upside down.

"That's very noble of you. I'll write to you when you're banished." Wow. Way to put out a vote of confidence, Twilight. "Unless I'm banished to somewhere where's there no post office, then you'll have to write to me. Deal?" Wow, she is really on edge right now. Is she that scared of what Celestia might do?

"Please, Twilight, you just have to help me get Philomena healthy and then we can return her to the Princess. And then everything will be fine." Fluttershy said as upon a closer look, Philomena's eyes were bloodshot.

"Did you give her any kind of medicine?" Twilight asked.

"Fluttershy tried to, but the little girl just wouldn't take it." I said.

"Ugh! Then you have to _make _her take it!" Twilight said as Philomena fell out of the basket. "You can't such a pushover, Fluttershy. You need to show this patient who's the boss! Make her straighten up and fly right!"

"So grab her by the neck and force her to take the pill?" I asked as Philomena gave me a look of horror and betrayal. What, you think I was on your side this entire time? Bitch, I'm neutral to all this.

"Exactly!" Twilight said as she grabbed the pill, stepped on Philomena's feet, and dropped the pill right into her open mouth/beak. "Done. Now, what else do we need to do?"

"Uh, well, she keeps pulling her feathers off, the ones that haven't fallen out yet from all her coughing I mean." Fluttershy said.

Twilight's solution to that problem was simply placing a neck cone over Philomena. Aren't those supposed to be for dogs? Or can they be used for other animals?

"I don't think she likes it." Fluttershy said as Philomena tried to get the cone off of her to no avail.

"Tough love baby. You want her to get well, don't you?" Twilight said.

"Of course, but-!"

"Next!" Okay, I'm seriously starting to wonder if she treats Spike like this whenever he's sick. If she does, then I pity the little dragon.

"Well. She desperately needs some bed rest, but I can't get her to stay put." Fluttershy said.

"On step ahead of you." Twilight said as she stood in the way of Philomena and faster than the bird could blink, she stuffed the immortal phoenix into her cage, locked it up, and draped a cloth over it. Immediately, Philomena struggled to break free as feathers started falling out from time to time.

"Oh, it's for your own good, Philomena. I promise. Please try to rest and try to get some sleep." Fluttershy said as Twilight sniffed the soup Fluttershy made earlier which has cooled down since then.

"What's this soup over here?" Twilight asked. "It smells delicious." It does? I kind of judged it by how it looks.

"I made that soup for Philomena, but she wouldn't eat it." Fluttershy said, sadden that the bird would not eat her cooking.

"Oh, she'll eat it all right." Wow, Twilight. That's an evil look you got there. I'm honestly scared a little.

Twilight removed the cloth over the cage and stared evilly at Philomena while levitating the bowl next to her.

"Uh, Twilight? I wouldn't do that if I were-." And there she goes. The minute Twilight opened the door, Philomena booked it.

"Hey! Where're you going!?" Anywhere, but here, that's for sure.

"No! Philomena! Come back!" Fluttershy said as she and the rest of us chased after the fleeing bird.

And on cue, music started playing all around me, the kind people hear when they watch someone chase after another person in a comical fashion and right, this was a comical chase.

We first chased Philomena around a tree, going faster and faster before I stepped out of the running while the girls made a dust cloud while Philomena climbed up the tree and escaped.

"Girls," They stopped and looked at me." She went that way." I pointed to the direction Philomena went and the chased continued.

We decided the split up for a moment and I saw some guards talking with another pony about Philomena who was currently escaping via clothe line. Before I could go after her, the guards went up to me and asked if I've seen the bird. Not want to cause the girls trouble, I lied and said no.

I met the girls back at the park where we stopped at a bench where Philomena was at. But the girls didn't know because she was using a newspaper to cover herself. Of course, the girls noticed her, but were somehow led to believe that the bird was not her. I mean seriously, she's just wearing a mustache! I facehoofed when the girls took off running and I called out to them before they got too far and ripped the mustache right off the bird. She took off running before I could even grab her.

We chased the bird into town, tip toeing past the guards who were still searching for the Princess' pet as we chased Philomena through multiple doors. Actually, the girls were chasing the bird through multiple doors while I simply stayed outside and enjoyed the show, enjoying some popcorn at this very Scooby-Doo like moment. In the end, both girls ran into each other as Philomena ran past me, stealing my popcorn. And bot was I angry.

"Hey! That's mine!" I shouted as we chased after the bird when we quickly lost her. I didn't think she was this fast and slippery.

"What're you three doing?" Where did you come from, Rainbow? "Are you having a race?" No, that's the last thing we're doing. "Oh! Can I play!? One, two, three, GO!" Wow, just how bored was she?

The girls looked at one another before we came to a stop at the town fountain where the others were at for odd reason.

"Excuse me." Fluttershy said as Pinkie Pie was lifted up so that Fluttershy could search the ground.

"Hey!" Pinkie greeted.

"Beg your pardon!" Twilight said before she lifted Rarity up.

"Put me down!" Rarity demanded as she was placed back down a few moments later.

"What in tarnation's!?" AJ said.

"Sorry, but we gotta find-!"

"The Princess' bird!" Fluttershy was interrupted by one of the guards who pointed to the top of the fountain where Philomena who was now practically featherless.

"Wow, she has seen better days." I said.

"Now is not the time Ash!" Twilight said.

"Philomena, get down from there! You'll hurt yourself!" Fluttershy shouted up to the bird.

Suddenly, the last feather on Philomena fell off which seemed to trigger something as Philomena started to look like she was dying or in the RVB universe, going 'Herk! Bleah…!'A few moments later, she fell on her back and laid there for a few silent moments, looking dead. I looked around me to see the others not reacting when they probably should have at this moment. A few seconds later however, Philomena got back up, coughing before she started falling from where she was at.

"I'll catch you!" Fluttershy said as she rushed in to catch the falling bird.

Everypony watched in anticipation as Philomena drew closer and closer to the ground before Fluttershy made a last ditch effort and jumped to catch the bird. But then, right before everyone's eyes, Philomena erupted into flames as if she was falling meteor. Everypony gasped in shock and horror while Fluttershy skidded to a stop right where the ashes of Philomena landed on her hooves. Now that has got to be scarring.

Everypony, even the guards, were shocked at what happened as Fluttershy started to weep as the ashes fell from her laid-out hooves. If I was heartless right now, I would have held up a sign with the numbers 10 on them, but I'm not heartless so I refrained myself.

"What is going on here?" The voice of none other than Princess Celestia was heard as I turned to see her appear with everyone, but me and Fluttershy bowing before her presence.

"Twilight," The unicorn in question raised her head.

"Yes, your majesty…" Twilight held her head low as she walked up to the princess. "There's been a terrible accident."

"It's all my fault." Suddenly, Fluttershy ran up to the Princess and confessed. Quickly Twilight got in front of the yellow Pegasus to defend her.

"No Princess, Fluttershy didn't know any better, it was _my _fault."

"I'm the one who did it."

"But you were only trying to help."

"Some help I was."

"Will you let me do this? She'll go easier on me." Will she Twilight? Will she really?

"But it's _my _fault!"

"No, it's _my _fault!"

"No, it's my fault!" Goddamn it Pinkie! Now is not the time.

"Urusai(Shut up!)!" I spoke Japanese by mistake and pushed Pinkie Pie down. "You don't even know what they're talking about."

"Oh, right." Pinkie said before she somehow escaped my hold and dashed back to the others.

"Thanks for trying to protect me, Twilight, but Princess Celestia," Fluttershy walked up to the Princess. "I'm the one who took your pet bird. I really was only trying to help the poor little thing, then I was gonna bring it right back to you, honest. SO if you want to banish me and then throw me in a dungeon in the place that you banish me to, then that's what I deserve."

"Nopony deserves that, Fluttershy." I said out loud, getting everypony attention and making them turn to me as I right next to Philomena's ashes. "Now if you're all done trying to play guilty, want to see something cool?"

"Ash, what are you talking about? Now is not the time!" Twilight said.

"Just watch." I said as I leaned down to Philomena's ashes and said, "…Hey Philomena! Stop playing around and get the fuck back up! It's past noon already! Get life together woman!"

"Ash!" Twilight yelled angrily at me as the others gasped at what I said. "That is no way to talk to the dead! You should be ashamed of yourself if you think that this situation is funny!"

I raised an eyebrow to Twilight and said, "Who said Philomena was dead?"

"Wha!? Okay, you keep telling everypony that you're not blind, but I'm starting to think that's a lie! Did you not see the piles of ash…es…" Twilight trailed form there when the pile of ashes next to me moved and rose up into the air. "Whaaaaaa…?"

The ashes all gathered together before in bright, fantastic lights, Philomena reappeared, but more healthier, stronger and looking very different from how she was moments ago. Everyone watched in amazement as she flew around before landing on Celestia's outstretched hoof.

"I-I don't understand." Fluttershy said, confused just like everyone else. "What is that thing? What happened to Philomena?"

"Fluttershy," I walked up next to her. "That _is _Philomena. Haven't you ever seen a phoenix before?"

"Huh!? A phoenix?" Fluttershy said on confusion.

"That's right." Celestia said. "As I said before, she's quite a sight, but nothing unusual about a phoenix."

"Uh, what's a phoenix?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'll let you handle this." I said to the princess.

"With pleasure." The princess said before explaining. "A phoenix is a majestic and magical creature bird. While it appears healthy and happy most of the time, every so often it most renew itself by shedding all of its feathers and bursting into flames. After that, it rises from the ashes as fresh as a daisy. All just a part of the normal life cycle of a phoenix."

"Thus the reason why feathers kept falling of Philomena when you tried to take care of her." I said as the bird in question took to the air and fly around. "It was rather dramatic about its death, don't you think."

Princess Celestia giggled a bit before saying, "Indeed. Though I'm honestly surprised you know Philomena here was a phoenix. How did you know?"

"I read about her kind in a book I found in the library." I quickly told the lie I had been thinking up the entire time I was with Fluttershy. "I instantly knew what Philomena was when I recognized the stages and knew that there was nothing to worry about."

"You knew the entire time?" Twilight asked.

I nodded. "Yep."

"Then why didn't you tell us!?" Twilight said as she grabbed and started shaking me.

I let her shake me until she was satisfied before explaining. "Because mischief little Philomena here wanted to have some fun with Fluttershy." The bird in question blushed when she landed back on Celestia, knowing what I said was true. "That and this is payback for what you did yesterday."

"Are you still angry about that!?"

"What do you think!?"

"I said I was sorry!"

"And I said sorry isn't gonna cut it!"

Both Twilight and I stopped arguing when Celestia started giggling for some reason.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." She said. "It's just that you two are acting like an old married couple."

Both Twilight and I make choking noises before our faces turned bright red. "Married!?"

"We're just friends!" Twilight said.

"That's right! We're just friends!" I said.

"Okay, okay, I was just joking." Didn't sound like you were joking. "Now, Philomena, don't you have somepony to apologize to for scaring her with your little stunt?"

Philomena blushed again before quickly turning to Fluttershy and made noises of apology.

"So aren't you gonna banish me, or throw me in a dungeon, or banish me then throw me in a dungeon in the place that you banish me to?"

"Of course not my little pony," She said the title again. "Where on earth would you get such an Idea?"

"Where indeed?" I said as I couldn't look Twilight in the eye after what Celestia just said and the same went for Twilight. Damn you Celestia, I'll get you back for this on day.

"I guess I have some imagination." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy really did do everything she could to take care of Philomena for you." Twilight said as Fluttershy nodded.

"And I do appreciate that your heart was in the right place child," Celestia said, "But all you had to do is ask me and I could have told you that Philomena was a phoenix and saved you all this trouble."

"You know, she's got a point." I said, realizing this whole mess could have been avoided if we just simply asked. Why the hell didn't I do that in the first place? Oh right, to get back at Twilight.

"I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." Fluttershy said. "Next time, I'll ask before taking matters into my own hooves."

"Should I write you a letter about that lesson, Princess?" Twilight asked as I can finally look at Twilight again without blushing.

"No, that's quite alright." Celestia said. "I think I can remember."

Philomena took the air again as the guards brought over her cage. Before I realized it, Philomena stuck one of her feathers into Fluttershy's hair and even gave me one of her feathers too. That honestly surprised me.

"You're giving me on?" I asked and she nodded.

"It's beautiful." Indeed it is. It's like looking at the colors of a flame. I'll think I use this as a book mark. "Thank you Philomena. And no hard feelings."

Philomena cawed before suddenly, Rainbow flew up to her and whispered into her ear. I already knew what was about to happen as Philomena flew down to her cage and used her wings to brush the noses of the guards, eventually making them laugh and breaking their serious faces that they've been keeping this entire time.

"Yeah!" Rainbow said as she and Philomena high-fived each other. And soon, everypony started laughing but me as I just simply smiled in amusement.

I looked up at Philomena and couldn't help, but admire how she looked. This world really does have some beautiful things to it.

* * *

***Comes out of Portal* And done! Man, that took a while, but I got it done and boy was it fun! Sorry I haven't updated in over a month, been bust with school and all that jazz. But now I'm on winter break and ready to have fun! I hope you all loved today's chapter and are enjoying your Winter Break from school. Next time, I hang out with the Cutie Mark Crusaders again. This has been Ashbel Longhart and like always before I take my leave, here comes the brohoof.**

***Incoming Brohoof***

**See you guys next time!**


	23. Pony 23: It's Time for Backstory

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to bring you another look at my adventures in Equestria! My Winter Break is almost over so I need to bust out as many chapters as I can before that. **

***A portal to Equestria appears* Oh! Ride's here! Cue disclaimer!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. All rights go to Hasbro Studios. I also don't own any songs that may seem familiar to you people. They belong to their respective owners as well. I just own this story and nothing more.)**

**Last time, I kind of helped in taking care of Celestia's pet phoenix, Philomena. Today is another day with the Cutie Mark Crusaders as they learn how everyone got their Cutie Marks. This should be interesting. See you guys later! *Jumps into portal***

* * *

**Friendship 23: It's Time for Backstory**

* * *

Once again, it was another day with the Cutie Mark Crusaders. And this time, the activity they were doing brought worry to me.

"Do you girls really want to do this?" I shouted up to the ponies who were about to zip line down the tree.

"No, not really." Thank you for being honest with me, Sweetie Belle.

"Come on, leader! Have some faith in us!" Scootaloo shouted down to me. "Spike told us you've done zip lining before." Goddammit Spike! I thought I told you to keep that to yourself!

"That was only one time girls." I shouted back.

"Can you just get the camera ready?" Scootaloo shouted.

I sighed. "Fine. But don't come crying to me once you start falling." I went into my bag and pulled out a camera as the girls, mostly Scootaloo, asked me to 'capture' the moment they all go their Cutie Marks.

I watched as Scootaloo jumped first, dragging AB and Sweetie along as they were connected together and they sped down fast, but then, their hooks started to burn up, how the fuck that was possible, I have no idea considering the hooks shouldn't do that, and the three found themselves stuck before their burning hooks set fire to the rope and then it snapped, causing the girls to fall. They all screamed as they crashed into the trees below and would landed on the ground hard if it wasn't for the mattress that I placed under the spot where they would all fall to.

I walked up to the trio and said, "Ah Tewld You," before I raised the camera and with a 'click' came and the picture was taken. "There. I captured the moment."

"Not the kind of moment I was thinking of." Scootaloo groaned.

"See anything?" AB asked.

Scootaloo goes and touches the sap and pine needles all over her as the girls were in the same state as her.

"Tree sap and pine needles, but no Cutie Mark." Scootaloo said, obviously disappointed.

"I'll get the buckets." I said as I went to get the buckets of water for the girls.

As I went to get the buckets of water, Sweetie Belle asks, "Plan B?"

"Yeah. You know where we can find a cannon around here?" I would suggest Pinkie's Party Cannon, but knowing that pony, I kept my mouth shut. Plus cannons are dangerous to begin with.

"It's no use." Scootaloo said as she threw down her helmet and took off her zip lining gear with the other doing the same. "No matter what we try, we always end up without our Cutie Marks. And surprisingly often covered in tree sap."

"Glad I'm not the only one who noticed." I said as I set three buckets down, one for each filly.

"Maybe we should do something less dangerous?" Sweetie suggested. "Like pillow testing. Or flower sniffing." Those aren't talents; those are just things to do. Anypony could do those things.

"Hey! I got an idea!" AB said after wiping off the sap on her. "This town is full of ponies who have their Cutie Marks. Why don't we ask them how they did it?"

"That's a great, _safe _idea." Sweetie said.

"Yeah! And we can start with the coolest pony in ponyville." Scootaloo said as I already knew who she was talking about.

"Applejack!"

"Rarity!" Aww, would you look at that. They see their big sisters as the coolest pony they know.

"Come on, guys. I said cool. You know who I'm talking about." Scootaloo said as she started to race around the place like some sort of race car. "She's fast! She's tough! She's not afraid of anything!"

"…Pinkie Pie?" I had to suppress a laugh at that one. Those things do fit Pinkie now that I think about it.

"No! I'm talking about the greatest flyer to ever come out of Cloudsdale!" Scootaloo said.

"Fluttershy?" Both AB and Sweetie said.

"Girls," They all turned to me. "Scootaloo's talking about Rainbow Dash."

"Thank you!" Scootaloo said.

"Oh yeah, that makes much more sense." AB said. You know what doesn't make sense? How you thought Scootaloo was talking about Fluttershy being the greatest flyer to come out of Cloudsdale.

"Of course." Sweeite said.

"Let's do it! Let's find out how Rainbow Dash got her Cutie Mark!" Scootaloo said as the girls were about to high-five(Or in this case, high-hoof) when I stopped them.

"Why don't you clean your hooves first, Scootaloo." I said, pointing to Scootaloo's still sap covered hooves.

"Whoops! Just give me a sec." Scootaloo said as she went to one of the buckets to wash her hooves.

Now then, time to see how episode 23 will play out.

* * *

**(Later)**

I jogged along the girls as Scootaloo was using her wings and scooter to pull the wagon AB and Sweetie were riding on. How she was able to pull them together on the wagon was beyond me. That or Pegasus wings are a lot stronger than I thought.

Suddenly, appearing on the road in front of us was a trio of bunnies each holding an apple. Upon seeing them, Scootaloo skidded to a stop while I stopped just fine.

"Get back here you thieving vermins!" AJ's voice suddenly shouted out as the bunnies took off.

"Thieving what now?" AB said before AJ suddenly appeared, jumping out from a bush and towards the girls. I quickly grab all the girls and move out of the way as AJ crashes into the scooter and wagon.

"Thanks Ash." AB thanked me as I set all the girls down.

"Don't mention it." I said before I moved the wagon on top of AJ off. "You okay, Applejack?"

"More or less." AJ said as she got back up, dusting herself off when AB suddenly looked at her big sister's Cutie Mark.

"Hey sis, how'd you get your Cutie Mark?"

"I never told you that story?" AJ asked.

"Hey! I thought we were going to ask Rainbow Dash." Scootaloo said.

"We need all the help we can get." AB said.

"She makes a good point." I said, backing AB up.

"Ugh, fine." Scootaloo said, obviously disappointed that they were going to meet Rainbow as the girls stood side by side as they listened to AJ.

"Why shoot, I was just a little filly, even littler than ya'll." AJ began. "I didn't want to spend my life on a muddy old apple farm. Back then, I wanted to live sophisticated life like my Aunt and Uncle Orange." AJ and sophisticated? That's almost too good to believe and judging from the girls' face, they thought so too. And why are her aunt and uncle named Orange when she's part of an Apple family? "So I set out to try my luck in the big city, Manehattan, the most cosmopolitan city in all of Equestria." Manehattan? Oh gods, who ever came up with that, I don't know whether to call them a genius or not. "I knew I'd find out who I was meant to be in Manehattan. I later met up with my Aunt and Uncle Orange." Oh, this parts new to me. Must be because I'm not watching a flashback. "I greeted them like I greet any other pony and they laughed and said that they would have me acting like a 'true Manehattan'. They invited over some of their friends to celebrate me coming to Manehattan and I had to go through a lot of stuff I was unused to."

"What kind of stuff?" AB asked.

"Well, I had to tidy up my hair into something Rarity would probably do, put on a bit of makeup, and most importantly, I had to change the way I talked." AJ said. "Some ponies asked how I thought of Manehattan and I responded by saying, ahem, 'why it's simply divine.'" Wow, that sounded sophisticated. "I tried to start a conversation, but it was easier said than done. Some of them don't even know what a rooster is." How long have those ponies been in the city if they don't even know what a rooster is? "After a while, I started to feel out of place with all the fancy talk and stuff and once dinner was served, if you can even call it that, I stayed silent for most of the time and only spoke when spoken to before it was time to hit the hay that night. I couldn't sleep well that night because everything just felt…wrong for me you can say. I only got a few hours of sleep before I gave up and just waited for the sun to rise. That was my first morning without hearing the cry of a rooster I had grown used to and I've never felt so homesick in all my days as I did right then. But then, something unbelievable happened."

"What happened?" Sweetie asked.

"It was amazing!" AJ said, remembering the event as if it were yesterday for her. "It was a rainbow pointing right back to home! In that moment, it all became clear. I know then just who I was supposed to be! So I packed my bags, said goodbye to my aunt and uncle, and ran straight back to home where Big Mcintosh and Granny Apple where there waiting for me." She then showed off her Cutie Mark. "That's when this here appeared. I've been happily working the farm ever since."

Suddenly, the sound of three raspberries being thrown made us all turn as we saw the three bunnies from before throwing raspberries at the Pony of Honesty. Talk about little rude creatures.

"You need a shotgun?" I offered.

"I don't know what a shotgun is, but thanks for the offer." AJ said before she took off after the three. "Get back here you thieving vermins!"

"Aww~! That was such a sweet story." Sweetie said with AB nodding in agreement.

Now as for Scootaloo, "Sweet? Try sappy! Bleh!" I bonked her on the head for that. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't be rude." I said.

"Whatever. Come on! We've got to find Rainbow Dash and hear the cool way to get a Cutie Mark!" Scootaloo said before she got back on her Scootaloo and the others got back in the wagon before they took off.

I simply sighed before I ran after them.

* * *

**(Later)**

Once again, I was jogging next to the girls as we searched for Scootaloo's idol, Rainbow Dash. I don't even know why she can't just ask for where the Pony of Loyalty is. Things would be much easier that way.

Suddenly, appearing ahead of us was Fluttershy as she and the girls cried out in surprise and alarm before Scootaloo skidded to a stop, causing all the girls to fly and land on top of one another. After that, a row of ducks appeared, the babies following their mother as Fluttershy made sure that they were safe.

"Alright little ones, this way, this way." Fluttershy said to the ducks, being as gentle as ever, before turning her attention to the girls. "You girls should really be more careful. Somepony could get hurt."

"I told them to go a bit slower or else things like this happen." I said.

"Why are you girls in such a hurry anyways?" Fluttershy asked.

"We're trying to find Rainbow Dash so we could hear how she earned her Cutie Mark." Scootaloo was of course the one to explain.

"Oh, that would be interesting." Fluttershy said. "You know, I wouldn't have gotten my Cutie Mark if it weren't for her."

"Rainbow Dash! Really!?" Scootaloo asked.

"Oh yes. It all started at Summer Flight Camp." And there she goes. "You'd never guess, but when I was little, I was very shy." Oh, you don't say Sherlock? "And a very weak flyer. Because my flying was so weak, I often got picked on and was called 'Klutzershy' by almost everypony." Okay, whoever called her that, Imma deck them in the face. Oh wait, I already did. "One day, I tried my hardest to at least got more than ten seconds off the ground and I almost pulled it off, but I tripped on a cloud," How do you trip on a-oh wait. Pegasus, right. "And I tumbled down, earning me laughter from the guys who gave me the embarrassing nickname in the first place. It was the most humiliating moment of my life." Yep, glad I decked them in the face. Episode 16 was a good day. "But then, out of nowhere came Rainbow Dash, defending me from my bullies. She got into an argument with them and after a while, they all decided to race."

"Yeah, that sounds like her." I said only to get shushed by Scootaloo. She's only so into the story because of Rainbow Dash.

"I was the flagpony that day and on my mark, the three flew off. What I didn't expect was for them to pass by me so fast that I started spinning out of control and then, I fell off Cloudsdale."

"You fell!?" The girls said in surprise.

Fluttershy nodded. "And since I was such a bad flyer back then, I couldn't fly to save myself so I kept screaming the whole way down. I thought I was a goner for sure when something happened."

"What happened?" Sweetie asked.

"A big flock of butterflies appeared and saved me."

"Say what?" Scootaloo said.

"Back then, I had never seen such beautiful creatures. Butterflies don't fly as high as my cloud home and I've never been near the ground before." Fluttershy explained. "Not long after, more animals started showing up. Squirrels, bunnies, birds, bees, frogs, ducks, and many more. I was so amazed at everything that I started singing and I even flew around for longer than I've ever had. It was the happiest, most wonderful time of my life. But then, suddenly lout of nowhere, an explosion of some kind happened and over the horizon, a wave of color like a rainbow appeared, scaring all of the animals into hiding." How does she not know that that was Rainbow's Sonic Rainboom? She should have recognized it back in episode 16 or did she not pay close attention to the visible light spectrum being shattered that day? "Once the shaking had stopped, I went to all the animals in hiding and told them that everything was okay. Somehow, I had the ability to communicate with the animals on a different level. And that's when I got my Cutie Mark."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Scootaloo spoke up. "What happened to Rainbow Dash? What about the race?" Of course she'd ask that.

"Oh! I wasn't really there so I don't know what happened." Fluttershy said as a couple of butterflies fluttered over her head.

"Come on, Crusaders! We gotta find her!" Scootaloo said as the girls hopped back into the wagon. "Besides, I can't take anymore singing." Is that because you're bad at singing?

"Maybe my sister knows where she is." Sweetie said before the girls were off, but not before Sweetie said, "Bye Fluttershy!"

"Bye girls." Fluttershy waved back.

"Thanks for the story, Fluttershy. It was lovely." I said.

"Thank you. It's one of my most treasured memories." Fluttershy said.

"I bet it is." I said before I said bye and ran after the girls.

* * *

**(Rarity's Boutique)**

"How did we get roped into this?" Scootaloo asked as Rarity took the girl's measurement to make some new dresses.

"Don't ask me." I said as I was I busy playing Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest. By some miracle, I found this in my Mary Poppins' bag. Maybe it has a copy of Pokemon Sun in there too. I hope it does. I'll have to check later. Right now, I need to take care of this goddamn archer aka Takumi.

"We'll never hear Rainbow Dash's story!" Scootaloo said in a complaining tone.

"Are these girls still obsessing over their Cutie Marks?" Rarity asked me.

"Yep." I said, popping the 'P'.

"Most of the fillies at school already have theirs." Sweetie said.

"Oh I know how you feel. For the longest time, I couldn't figure out why I didn't have mine." And here we go again, more backstory. I listened to Rarity's story while playing my game. "It was during a school play where I had designed the costumes for everypony in the play. While my teacher back then told me that the costumes were nice, I did not feel the same way as the costumes did not meet expectations. So I went back to my shop to make new costumes. I tried every trick I could think of, but nothing seemed to work. The costumes just weren't right. And the play opens that night." So basically, you were in a slump. "I started to doubt myself and even thought that I wasn't meant to be a fashionista."

"But sis, you're best fashion designer in all of Ponyville!" Sweetie said.

"I know, but it was during my moments out doubt that something happened." Rarity said.

"What happened?" AB asked.

"My horn started to glow all of a sudden and against my will, it literally dragged me away." Rarity said. "I didn't know where my horn was taking me, but unicorn magic doesn't happen without a reason." Reason barely comes into play in this world from what I've seen. That or it's just because of Pinkie Pie. "I knew that this had to do with my love of fashion and maybe even my Cutie Mark! I knew that this was my destiny!"

"Kind of getting a bit dramatic here, aren't you, Rarity?" I said.

"Ahem! Sorry, got carried away." Rarity said. "Anyway, after my horn dragged me across far and wide, I finally arrived at the where my horn took me."

"Where did your horn take you?" Sweetie asked.

"It took me to a giant rock." Rarity said bluntly.

The girls blinked in confusion.

"Come again?" AB said.

"Now let me explain." Rarity said. "At the time, I was greatly confused, but I was mostly furious. My horn had dragged my all the way from Ponyville for a giant rock and I started to speak out my anger. But then, suddenly, an explosion of some sort occurred and a wave of color appeared over the horizon." Oh look, the same thing happened in Fluttershy's story. How do the girls not notice that? "Then, right before me, the rock cracked and split in half, falling down on its side. There, right before me, the rock was filled with gemstones of all sizes and color. I was immediately amazed at what I found and realized that this is what my horn led me too. The play was soon so I grabbed the gemstones with my magic, brought them back, and with such little time, I could only just add them to the costumes. But it was enough for that day. The play went on without any problems and the audience as well as my teacher admired my new costumes as much as I did. And that's when I got my Cutie Mark."

"Well as least I know how you developed the skill of searching for gemstones now." I said. "What do you girls think?"

"I think that these stories aren't getting us any closer to getting our Cutie Mark!" Scootaloo said. "They're all about finding who you really are and boring stuff like that!" Isn't that basically how you get a Cutie Mark?

"Yes, Scootaloo that's exactly-" But Rarity never got to finish.

"Come on, gang! We need action! We need Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo said as she pushed the girls out of the building.

"Sorry about Scootaloo. You know how she is about Rainbow Dash." I said to the pony of Generosity as I put away my game.

"It's quite alright, Ash." Rarity said before glancing up at my hair. "But if you really want to make it up to me, maybe you schedule a hair appoint-!"

"Gotta go, bye!" I said quickly before I ran. That pony does not give up in trying to style my hair.

* * *

**(Later)**

'Well that didn't last long.' I thought as the girls somehow got themselves stuck in listening to Twilight on how she got her Cutie Mark.

"As a young filly in Canterlot, I always wanted to go to the Summer Sun Celebration where Princess Celestia raises the sun." Twilight said as she began her story. "And I saw the most amazing, most wonderful thing I've ever seen!"

"And what was that?" I asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Ash." Twilight said. "Right before my eyes, I saw the Princess raise the very sun itself into the sky, amazing me and hundreds of other ponies. It was then that I wanted to become a student to Princess Celestia. I poured myself into learning everything I could about magic. To tell you the truth, I wasn't very good at magic as I am now."

"You don't say?" I said. "So the reason why you're so good is because of years of practice?"

"Yep." Twilight said. "But that didn't stop me as I studied day and night. One day, my parents decided to enroll me in Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. It was a dream come true! Except for one thing…"

"And that is…?" I asked. Seriously, why am I the only one asking questions here?

"I had to pass an entrance exam!" And here I thought it was something worse. "My parents silently supported me in the background as the exam was to use my magic to make an egg hatch. And fun fact, that egg was actually Spike itself."

"So Spike was your exam?" I asked, seeing the irony.

"In a way." Twilight said. "Even before he was born, he brought me nothing, but worries. Anyway, back to the story, I tried my very hardest that day, but I could barely produce a spark from my horn. I knew it was the most important day of my life, that my future would be affected by the outcome of this day and I was about to blow it!" Considering that this would decide if she got to be a student of Celestia's I can see Twilight wasn't over exaggerating this. "I tried everything I could, but nothing worked. After a while, I gave up and was ready to give up on my dreams when all of a sudden, an explosion occurred, scaring the life out of me which caused my magic to go out of control. I've never released so much magic in my entire life as I did that day as the only things I could remember during that time was turning my parents into plants and accelerating Spike's growth to the point that his head popped out of the building I was in."

"You must have been very scared that day." I said.

"Honestly, I was." Twilight admitted. "Fortunately, Princess Celestia herself was nearby that day and helped me calm down. Once that happened, everything went back to normal and I was worried that the Princess was mad at me when in fact, she wasn't. She said I had a very special gift, that she's never seen a unicorn with my raw ability." Knowing Twilight, she probably remembered everything word for word. "She said that I needed to tame my abilities through focused study and then, to my disbelief, said that she wanted to make me her personal protégé. I could hardly believe it! I jumped with joy when the Princess had one more thing."

"And what was that?" I asked. Okay, seriously, why am I the only one asking the questions here?

"It was my Cutie Mark! I had gotten it during all of the confusion!" Twilight said as she got lost in her own little world, jumping around like a little girl as she kept repeating, "Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes…!"

"Okay, okay!" AB said, trying to calm down Twilight, but the Pony of Magic did not hear her.

"We're happy for you, Twilight!" Sweetie said, but still did the unicorn jump around.

"I think you girls should go now." I said.

"Good idea." Scootaloo said as the girls quickly made their escape, leaving me to deal with the hopping unicorn.

"Twilight?"

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes…!"

"Twilight."

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes…!"

"Twilight!"

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes…!"

"TWILIGHT!" That got her attention as she stopped jumping around and looked a little dazed. Seriously, is my yell that loud?

"Uh, yes, Ash?"

"Ponies are staring." I said, gesturing to the small crowd of ponies gathered around.

"Oh…" Twilight said as she quickly developed a look of embarrassment.

"Uh, are you okay?" One pony asked.

"Um…yes?" Was all Twilight could say.

"Well, I better get back to the girls." I said as I took my leave, but not without saying, "Thanks for the story, Twilight."

"No problem." Twilight said before she too took her leave.

Now, where did those girls go?

* * *

**(Later)**

I eventually found and caught up with the girls as we entered a different part of town.

"Ugh…!" Scootaloo groaned. "Why don't we ever smash into Rainbow Dash?" I don't think you'd want to smash into her in the first place.

"You're looking for Rainbow Dash." Pinkie said-wait, what?

"Jesus!" I jumped up in surprise as riding with the girls in the wagon was Pinkie Pie herself wearing a helmet. Where did she get that, how long as she been riding, and why isn't she weighing that wagon down?

"If I was her, I'd be at Sugar Cube Corner!" No, Pinkie, that's you. "Of course, if I was anyone I'd be at Sugar Cube Corner." She even admits it. "Hey! I have an idea!" Does it involve Sugar Cube Corner? "Wanna go to Sugar Cube Corner?" Called it! Where's my money?

"Well, we're sorta looking for Rainbow Dash," Mostly Scootaloo. "so we can hear how she got her Cutie Mark."

"Cutie Mark! Come with me and I'll tell you how I got mine!" Pinkie said.

Both AB and Sweetie glanced towards Scootaloo and she just sighed.

"Why not? We're pretty much asking anypony at this rate." Scootaloo said as she continued to drive.

"Alright!" Pinkie cheered before she began her story. "My sisters and I were raised on a Rock Farm outside of Ponyville." Why the hell are Rock Farms a thing? "We spent our days working the fields, there was no talking. There was no smiling. Sigh, there were only rocks." Okay, now that's just sad. "We were in the south fields preparing to relocate the rocks to the east field when all of a sudden, a wave of color appeared over the horizon, blowing away all the gloomy clouds and showing me the blue skies as a rainbow appeared soon after! It was so overwhelming! I've never felt joy like that before! It felt so good that I just wanted to keep smiling forever! And I wanted everyone I knew to smile too, but rainbows don't come along that often. I wondered, 'How else could I create some smiles?"

"Let me guess: You stayed up all night to throw a party." I said.

"I stayed up all…Ash! You ruined the surprise!" What is there to be surprised about? I watched the episode plus it's Pinkie Pie we're talking about.

"Anyway, like Ash said, I stayed up all night to prepare a party for my family." Pinkie said. "When the sun rose and my family got out to do work, I told them to come in and boy were they surprised. At first, I thought they didn't like it, but to my joy, they did! It was the first time I've ever seen my family smile before and it was wonderful! And that was how Equestria was made!" Wait, what?

Scootaloo skidded to a stop and turned to Pinkie in confusion. "Wha? Huh?" I had the same thoughts.

"Look! We're here!" AB pointed out as we had all arrived at Sugar Cube Corner. It's amazing how time flies when a story's being told.

"Maybe on the way home, I can tell you the story on how I got my Cutie Mark. It's a gem!" But you just-! You know what, never mind. Just leave it as it is.

Scootaloo looked at me and the others.

"It's just Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie. Don't let it get to you." I said as the girls got off. "Come on. How about we eat a little something before continuing our search?"

"Fine…" Scootaloo said as she got off and followed us inside.

"Actually, we don't have to keep searching anymore." I said as I pointed over to the one pony Scootaloo has been dying to see.

"Rainbow Dash! You're here!" Scootaloo said as her idol was indeed here.

Rainbow turned to us and walked up to the girls. "I hear you're looking for my Cutie Mark story."

"Well, it's mostly Scootaloo here." I said.

"You have no idea what I've been through today to hear that story." Scootaloo said before sitting down.

"She practically searched everywhere for you all day. Might as well reward her." I said.

"Oh, why not?" Rainbow said before beginning. "It all happened during the race at Flight Camp where I stood alone against all odds to defend Fluttershy's honor." And then you knocked her over and almost got her killed. Nice job defending her, really. "As you already know from Fluttershy, she was the flagpony. I waited in anticipation for her to wave the flag and when she did, I was off! We all flew for a while, passing by ponies and fillies watching the race when I soon got the lead and I think one of them went off track, I don't know, I was too focused on flying. But the thing is, I've never flown like that before. That freedom was unlike anything I've ever felt! The speed! The adrenaline! The wind in my mane! I liked it! A lot! That's when one of the racers who I had forgotten rammed into me and took the lead. Quickly, I chased after him because it turns out the only thing I like more than flying fast was winning! That's when it happened. The wind was hitting my face so hard that tears were flowing out of my eyes like rivers, I couldn't keep my mouth shut, I just kept going faster and faster the closer I got to the goal! And then, it happened!"

"What happened!?" Scootaloo asked, really into the story this time unlike the other stories we've been told today.

"The Sonic Rainboom happened!" Rainbow said. "Most ponies thought that the Sonic Rainboom was just an old Mare'sTale, but that day, the day I discovered racing, I proved that the legends were true! I made the impossible happen! And that little ones is how you earn a Cutie Mark." Most ponies aren't you, Rainbow.

"Whoa~!" The girls said in awe.

"Wait a second." Fluttershy suddenly spoke up. "I heard that explosion. And I saw the rainbow too! Rainbow Dash, if you hadn't scared the animals, I never would have learned that I could communicate with them and gotten my Cutie Mark!" That's one.

"I heard that boom!" Pinkie then joined in. "And right after there was this amazing rainbow that taught me to smile!" That's two.

"When I got my Cutie Mark," And now we have AJ join in. Can I get a three? "I saw a rainbow that pointed me home. I bet it was your Sonic Rainboom!"

"There was an explosion I could never explain when I got my Cutie Mark!" Rarity said. And then there's four.

"This is uncanny!" Twilight spoke up. "If that explosion didn't happen when it did, I would have blown my entrance exam! Rainbow Dash, I think you helped earn my Cutie Mark too!" And do I hear five?

Suddenly, Rainbow was tackled to the ground by Pinkie.

"We all owe out Cutie Marks to you!" Pinkie said.

"Do you realize what this means?" That you all got your Cutie Marks on the exact same day? "All of us had a special connection before we even met!" That too.

"We've been BFF's forever and we didn't even know it!" Rarity said.

"Come 'er ya'll!" AJ said as the girl all grouped hugged Rainbow.

"Aw~!" Both AB and Sweetie cooed at the touching moment of friendship before them. As for Scootaloo…

"Ew!" She was still Scootaloo. "Gimme a break! Come on Crusaders! Maybe we just need to try zip lining again."

"Yeah, I don't think so." I said as the girls grouped hugged Scootaloo before she could leave.

"Hey, " Fluttershy spoke up. "How about a song?"

Everyone, but Scootaloo agreed on that as Scootaloo shouted, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~!"

And that is my cue to leave. I ain't singing today!

"Hey, Ash, why don't you sin-?"

"Oh, would you look at the time? I gotta go! Bye!" I said before I made a break for it, but I was suddenly grabbed by Twilight via magic before I could get to the door.

"Oh no. If we're all singing, you have to sing too." Goddammit.

* * *

**(Library)**

After hours in Equestria time of singing(reluctantly), I was back at the library with Twilight as she was having Spike write down a letter for Celestia.

"Dear Princess Celestia, today I learned something amazing. Everypony everywhere has a special, magical connection with her friends, maybe even before she's met them. If you're feeling lonely and you're still searching for your true friends, just look up into the sky. Who knows? Maybe you and your future best friends are all looking at the same rainbow."

"Gross." Way to break the mood there, Spike. "When did you get so cheesy?"

"Just write it down, Spike." I said.

"Alright. But remember, you're helping me battle Red. That guy's a monster." Spike said as he went back to writing, talking about battling the one and only Red from the Heart Gold game I gave him. Boy was he surprised to see him.

"Still, it sure is a surprise to find out that it was thanks to Rainbow that you all got your Cutie Mark." I said.

"I know. Isn't it amazing?" Twilight said. "Even before we even met, we all had a special connection tying us together. I'll have to thank Rainbow Dash properly the next time I see her."

"You do that." I said as Spike finished writing, rolled the letter up, and sent it via fire.

"You something, Ash?" Twilight said.

"What is it?" I said.

"Every time you go hang out with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, I can't help, but wonder just what kind of Cutie Mark would you get." Twilight said. "I mean, you came from another world and were turned into a pony so it makes the mind wonder really."

"Who knows?" I said with a shrug, but it does have me thinking. What would my Cutie Mark look like if I had one?

Well, just like how many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop, the world may never know.

* * *

***Comes out of Portal* And done! Well, that was certainly educational. This took longer than expected since I didn't know what to do with this episode before I just decided to add some stuff since I'm not watching a flashback. Next time, I will meet with the owl named Owlowiscious face to face. Next episode should be interesting. Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart and here comes the brohoof. **

***Incoming Brohoof***

**See you readers next time!**


	24. Pony 24: What Does the Owl Say?

**Hello Fanfiction readers and bronies alike! Ashbel Longhart here to finally bring you another new chapter of my MLP story! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but when you got other stories, you've got to spread the love. **

***A portal to Equestria appears* And here's my ride. Cue disclaimer!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. All rights go to Hasbro Studios. I also don't own any songs that may seem familiar to you people. They belong to their respective owners as well. I just own this story and nothing more.)**

**Now readers, today we are going to be introduced to Owlicious the owl. Name still sounds weird to me, but I don't judge. Let's see how I handle today's episode. See you on the other side! *Jumps into portal***

* * *

**Friendship 24: What Does The Owl Say?**

* * *

**(Twilight's House)**

The sky was colored orange as the sun set over the horizon as night was soon to follow in a couple of minutes. For me that is. For the others, I'd say a few hours at best. I helped Spike load whatever we may need for tonight onto the wagon as tonight, I'm gonna see my very first meteor shower. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit excited.

"This meteor shower's going to amazing!" Looks like I'm not the only one who's excited. Then again, Twilight does like to stargaze from time to time.

"Glad to see I'm not the only one a bit excited." I said as Spike threw a couple of fruit into the wagon.

"You know, this shower only happens once every one hundred years." Twilight said.

"A centennial celebration!" Spike said as he juggled a couple of apples, almost dropping them before loading them onto the wagon.

"We better get a move on." Twilight said as the orange sky was quickly turning into star filled skies.

"Don't want to be late." Spike said as he brought over a bowl of punch.

"Spike, I thought I told you to keep the punch in a separate jug." I said as I helped the little dragon load the bowl onto the wagon.

"Sorry, forgot."

"Spike, did you grab my quill and ink?" Twilight asked.

"Check!"

"Scrolls?"

"Check!"

"We've also packed the telescope, apples, bananas, and fruit punch which I told Spike here to keep in a separate jug." I said, giving the baby dragon a look.

"Don't forget my freshly baked, homemade triple ducker nut vanilla cream cookies!" Spike said as he held up a plate of said cookies.

I grabbed one and ate it. "Not bad. And you got a little something on your face." Spike saw the crumbs on his face and quickly licked them off.

"Once again, you've shown me why you, Spike, are my number one assistant." Twilight said as we all then left to leave with Spike pulling the wagon.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." I couldn't help, but roll my eyes.

"Once again, you've shown me why you, Spike, are my number one assistant." Twilight repeated, only a bit louder.

"Missed that! Huh~?"

"Twilight, don't indulge him. The last thing we need right now is his ego being stroked any more than it has today." I said.

"Hey, you're talking to the Champion of both the Kanto _and _Johto Region." Spike said as he had recently finally beaten Red. Boy was he happy that day.

"Champion of two Regions? That's cute. Let's talk again after you've become the Champion of _seven _Regions." I shot back, getting Spike to shut up.

"Hey, be nice." Twilight said.

"We Champions have a lot of pride. You'll just have to deal with it." I said as we made it to the door.

"Oh, wait! I almost forgot!" Twilight suddenly stopped and turned around. "I want to bring the Astronomical Astronomers' Almond Act to All Things Astronomy."

"The Astro-what now?" Both Spike and I said in complete confusion.

"You know, that really old, big blue book about stars, moons, planets, the universe." Twilight said.

"Oh yeah, that book." I said, remembering the book when I thought it be a clue to get back home. Wasn't much help in that department. "It should be in the back in the top shelf."

"Right, I'll go get it!" Spike said as he left to go get the book, leaving Twilight and I at the door waiting.

"…You ever get the feeling that you might be overworking the little guy a little?" I said, starting a conversation while we wait for the dragon.

"What? No, I would never overwork my greatest assistant. He's still a baby after all." Twilight said.

"Just saying. I mean, you've had him on the move since this morning." I said.

"I guess you have a point." Twilight said. "So, are you excited as I am about tonight's meteor shower?"

"How can I not be? This is literally my first time witnessing an event like this." I said with a small smile.

"You've never seen a meteor shower before?" I shook my head. "Not even back in your own world?" I shook my head again. "Then I guess this is something for the both of us to enjoy." She gives me a smile and I smile in return before she turns to call out to Spike. "Hey! What's taking my number one assistant so long?"

"No need to rush him, Twilight." I said. "So, how excited are _you?"_

"Words cannot express what I'm feeling right now." Twilight said before Spike came back, but with no book. "Hey, where's the book?"

"U-Uh, I couldn't fine it. It must have been misplaced or something." Misplaced? But I saw it on the shelf…oooooh. I mentally facehoofed myself, remembering that today was Episode 24 and Spike just burned the book Twilight wanted. This won't end well for Spike later. On the plus side, Owlicious will finally make his debut in the show. Well, tomorrow at least.

"Are you sure?" Twilight asked and Spike quickly nodded. Twilight then shrugged and said, "Oh well, maybe next time. Come on then guys." And with that, we left the tree house and on our way to the shower of falling stars.

* * *

**(Hilltop)**

All around us, ponies gathered around, staying together with ponies they knew as everypony stared up at the night sky in anticipation. Up ahead, I can see the other girls along with the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"I was sure I put the Astronomer's Guide back. The book would have helped me identify different planets and stars tonight." Twilight said as we walked up the hilltop.

"Maybe…someone borrowed it?" Spike lied. "Besides, you don't need that book. You can already name all the planets and stars because you're super smart and astronomically awesome." My, aren't we the flatterer.

"Thanks Spike. You're such a flatterer." That's what I just thought.

"Yeah, I'm a sweet talker." Spike said, shrugging.

"And a number one assistant." Twilight added, winking. "Right?"

"Right!" Spike said before he got to work laying down the picnic blanket and set up the fruits, scrolls, cups, the punch, and then the telescope. Once everything was laid out, Rainbow came over and grabbed an apple.

She took a bite and gulped before saying, "Wow, Twilight. You're lucky to have such a rad assistant. I wish I had someone to do whatever I told them." Don't we all?

Scootaloo then gasped before she started jumping in place. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Me! Me! Me! I'll do whatever you want, Rainbow Dash!" Did this girl just offer her servitude to Rainbow? I think she just did.

"Oh yeah, pipsqueak?" Rainbow said before she threw her finished apple to the ground right in front of Scootaloo. "How about taking out the trash?"

"Yes ma'am!" Scootaloo said before she grabbed whatever was left of the apple and went to throw it away.

"Huh, didn't think she'd actually do it." Rainbow said.

"You underestimate how much she admires you." I said as the other ponies started coming over.

"Do we have Spike to thank _again _for his amazing spread?" Rarity asked. "Isn't he simply amazing?"

"I wouldn't compliment him too much. He tends to let it go to his head." I said.

"Hey! I do not!" Spike said before turning back to the girls. "Now, you were saying?"

"Spike, you are such a star that I had to make this little bow tie for you." Rarity said as she brought out a gem covered bow tie…from nowhere…again, how do these ponies do that!?

"Aww, guys, stop! You're embarrassing me!" Spike said as the bow tie was tied around his neck. After blushing a little, Spike turned to Twilight and said, "Twilight, your turn." Didn't you just ask to stop the compliments?

"Spike, that's enough." Twilight said.

"Right, that's enough." Spike said.

"Hey everypony! The show's starting!" Sweetie pointed out as she pointed up into the sky.

Immediately, the ponies all ran up to get a good look of the stars as AB and Sweetie jumped onto their sister's back to get a better view as they were small and all. I stood next to Twilight and Pinkie Pie as I waited in anticipation when I felt Spike climb onto my back. I didn't as soon, right before my very eyes, a shower of stars fell.

"Whoa…!" Me, Twilight, and Spike all breathed out in amazement as for the first time in my life, I found myself mesmerized. The very sight before me actually left me speechless. I was amazed. I stared up at the sky in complete awe. It was enough to make me forget about my situation; a human turned pony in the world of MLP. Nothing could break me out of this in-awe trance.

All except for a single yawn coming from the baby dragon on by back.

"Feeling sleepy, Spike?" I asked the dragon on my back.

"I-I'm not sleepy…!" Your yawning begs a differ. "Okay, maybe a little."

A small smile appeared on my face as I separated from the group and brought Spike over to the wagon, laying him down in it before pulling out a blanket from my Mary Poppins' bag and draped it over him. "Get some sleep, Spike. You deserve it."

"But, who's gonna hand out the punch?" Spike said.

"You leave that to me." I said as I pulled out my laptop form my bag and opened it, the screen showing the YouTube website before I hit play on one video, playing Far Beyond the Stars by Denny Schneidemesser.

Soon, music filled the air, drawing everypony's attention as the music easily put Spike to sleep and made everypony turn towards me.

"What in the hay is that?" AJ was the first to ask.

"A laptop." I simply answered as I poured myself a cup of punch.

"What is this music? It's…beautiful." Rarity complimented.

"See for yourself." I said, gesturing to the laptop while I sipped my punch. Gotta hand it to Spike, he knows what he's doing.

Twilight was the one to look at my laptop as she read, "Star Gazing Music-Far Beyond the Stars. Ash, did you pick this song out for this occasion?"

"Why else would I play it during a spectacular display such as this?" I said, gesturing to the falling stars.

"It's wonderful." Fluttershy said.

"That still doesn't explain what the heck this thing is." Rainbow said, pointing down at the laptop.

"It's one of the many achievements the ponies of my county have accomplished. That's all I can say." I said.

"Hey!" Pinkie spoke up after she ate some of Spike's homemade cookies. "These cookies are delish! Who made these?"

"Spike made them." Twilight said as everyone turned to the sleeping dragon in the wagon. Hey, I rhymed. "Aww, he's worked himself to the bone."

"Told you you've been overworking him." I said as I handed the girls some punch.

"I guess I have." Twilight said, looking apologetically.

"Why don't we all give the little guy a break while we all enjoy the rest of the show?" I suggested and no one argued.

And so, with cookies and fruits to eat and punch to drink, we all watched the meteor shower in awe while one, sleeping dragon snored right behind us. It's times like these that I'm glad to be here.

After a couple of hours, the shower of stars stopped, much to my displeasure as well as others, and after talking amongst one another, we all headed home as I pulled the wagon with all of our stuff while Twilight carried Spike on her back. Once back, I set the wagon aside as Twilight went and put Spike to sleep.

"He's out like a light." I said as Twilight draped the blanket over him.

"He's still a baby dragon after all." Twilight said as we left the room. "This night was very enjoyable. Did you have as much fun as I did?"

"Honestly, yes. I don't really get the chance to witness this type of stuff back in my world so it was a great experience." I said before we reached my room. "Well, goodnight Twilight. Don't stay up too late."

"I won't. Goodnight, Ash." Twilight said before I entered my room and closed the door. Hanging up my bag and cloak, I went to bed and a few minutes later, I was out like a light.

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

There were a lot of things I hated about mornings. The sun's rays hitting my eyes were one of them. The noise of chirping birds which should have been pleasant to the ears was instead annoying. And at the top of my list, waking up in general.

Two out of three happened to me.

"Whoo."

'Who?' I thought in confusion before I slowly opened my eyes, thankful for the curtains covering my window. As I slowly started to wake up and thought angrily to who the hell was waking me up, I felt an extra weight on me, telling me that something was on top of me.

Turning slowly, I came face to face with an owl.

…

…

…

"WAH!" Surprised, I got up in a frenzy which resulted in me falling off my bed with a thud. Ow.

"I heard a thud! Is everything alright?" Appearing at my door was Spike who saw the owl perched on my bed. "There you are! I knew you were nothing, but trouble when Twilight brought you in."

"Spike, who is this?" I asked, getting up and looked at the owl.

"Oh, right. Ash, this is Owlicious, Twilight's new Junior Assistant." Said Junior Assistant hooted again. "Personally, I think he looks like a mini Noctowl."

"Noctowls' were based off these animals, Spike." I said as I finally remembered who the bird on my bed is. I tend to be a bit forgetful when I wake up to start a new day. "So, when did this little guy arrive?"

"Twilight said he appeared last night." Spike said. "She's out at the moment before you ask. And I keep my eyes on that guy if I were you, just look at the way he's looking at us."

"That's how all owls look." I said.

"Owls?"

"That's what Owlicious here is." I said. How did this dragon who assists one of, if not, the most smartest pony ever not know what an owl is?

"Oh. Guess that explains the 'owl' part in his name." Spike said before he gave Owlicious a look before taking his leave.

I sighed as he left, knowing what was going on with Spike before turning to the owl on my bed. "So, you gonna let me fix my bed or what?"

"Whoo." It hooted before it flew up and perched itself at my hanger stand.

Well, only one thing left to say considering this won't be the last time I see this bird. "Welcome to the family, Owlicious."

"Whoo."

* * *

**(Later)**

After making and eating breakfast, I had a lot of free time on my hands since apparently, Owlicious did all the chores. How a bird his size finished the chores before we did was beyond me, but I wasn't complaining as it gave me time to do what I love to do the most. Write Fanfiction, read Fanfiction, watch anime, or read manga. I was doing the last on the list.

"Hmm…Yeah, I can make this work." I said to myself as new ideas for my recently new Kamen Rider Ryuki story swam around in my head.

I continued to read to myself until Twilight returned and introduced Owlicious to the others while Spike was reading a book about owls.

"Oh, what a fantastical, fluffulious, feathery little friend. I'm 'whooked.'" God dammit, Pinkie. Stop with the puns. And how are you all finding that funny?

Being the animal lover she is, Fluttershy went and said, "He's just wonderful."

"He's just wonderful!" Spike repeated in annoyance, getting the girl's attention as he saw their looks and quickly said, "Uh, yes, wonderful. He is quite…the charmer." Wow, the jealousy meter is going off the charts. Anymore and it'll explode.

"And Owlicious is such a star that I just had to make this little bow for you." Rarity said as she presented and gave the owl the same type of bow she gave Spike last night. Yep, that ought to break the meter.

Red with anger(and jealousy), Spike growled as he puffed smoke before he went back inside, closing the window behind him with a loud slam.

"What's he all sattle sore about?" AJ asked.

"He's probably just jealous of Owlicious." Rainbow said. Glad I'm not the only one who sees it.

"Maybe Spike feels threatened, or worried that Owlicious will replace him." And Fluttershy hits the nail on the…horse? Is that a pun? I felt like I just made a pun.

"Replaced him? Ha, that's crazy!" Twilight said. "Spike knows he can't be replaced." Oh he knows it, but he can't believe it. Or is the other way around?

"What ya reading there, Ash?" AJ asked, pointing to the manga in my hooves.

I glanced at her before glancing back at the bloody scene on the pages before glancing back at her and said, "You don't want to know."

Getting confused looks, I headed back inside in time to hear Spike say, "…Twilight _and _Owlicious know that that _I'm _still number one!" It's not a competition Spike. In fact there is no competition.

Shortly after, Twilight said goodbye to the others and came back inside to continue her studies as usual.

"Hey, Spike, can you fetch me that book called Two-Headed Myth-"

"Mythological Mysteries. I know where it is." Spike interrupted her, already knowing which book Twilight needed as he went to go get it. Too bad it wasn't there as Owlicious had flown up and got the book for Twilight already. Talk about a fast working bird.

"Thanks, Owlicious." Twilight thanked the bird as she turned to Spike after he couldn't find the book. "Hey, Spike, no worries. Owlicious here flew up and got the book for me." Again, fast bird. "Oh and gee, I guess I also need Ferrets of Fairy Land too." What kind of title is Ferrets of Fairy Land? And what kind of ferrets like in a land of fairies? Or am I looking at this wrong?

Anyway, said book just happened to be one of the books Spike was standing on and when the owl took it, Spike's balance started to crumble.

"Climb down from there before you fall." Twilight said as she read her book.

"Too late." I said as Spike fell with all of the books landing right on top of him. That has got to hurt.

Spike puffed out steam as his anger was obvious as I walked up to him and helped him out. These books aren't gonna be put away by themselves.

After I finally put the books back where they belong, I heard Twilight say, "Shoot!"

"What's wrong?" I instinctively asked.

"My writing quill broke." Twilight said as she held up said broken quill via magic. "And that was my last one too."

"Never fear, Spike your Number One Assistant is here!" Spike said before he started looking everywhere around the library and house, throwing a ton of stuff around, much to my annoyance as I was the one who had to pick the stuff up and put them away.

"Spike, wait!" Twilight called out to the baby dragon who just left the house in search of a quill for said pony.

"And there he goes." I said as I watched the dragon disappear.

"What's up with him? Spike's never worked this hard before." Twilight said as she came down from the balcony.

"Like Rainbow and Fluttershy said earlier, he's jealous of Owlicious and thinks he'll replace him as 'Number One Assistant.'" I said, drying said owl with a towel. Wait a minute, why am I drying this guy in the first place? I don't remember grabbing a towel. And when did Owlicious take a shower?

"What? That's crazy. Spike isn't like that." Twilight said, defending her assistant.

"Suit yourself." I said with a shrug before looking down at the owl who was now dry. "So, if it's not too much to ask, mind lending Twilight one of your feathers?"

"Whoo."

"Is that a yes or a no?" I asked. I got my answer when he stuck his wing out to Twilight. "Well, there you go. Pluck one of the suckers off."

"Uh, sure. Sorry of this hurts a little, Owlicious." Twilight said before she used her magic to pluck a feather off the nocturnal bird.

"Well, while we wait for Spike, I'm gonna do what I do best." I said as I turned to leave.

"Be lazy, read, or write?" Twilight guessed.

I didn't deny any of them. "Yep."

"Well, could you do Spike a favor and do the rest of his chores? All you're gonna do is sit around the place anyways." Twilight said.

"Do I have to?"

"No complaining. It'll take some weight off of Spike's shoulders since, as you pointed out, I've been overworking him a bit."

"Sigh, fine." I sighed before turning to Owlicious. "Wanna help me out? You're just gonna stand around the place anyways."

"Whoo." The fact that he moved back probably means he said no. Well, screw you.

* * *

**(Later)**

After finishing Spike's chores, I went back to my room to work on my Fanfiction. These stories aren't gonna write themselves now and fans, while patient; don't like to be kept waiting. At least, that's what I think.

The door flying open drew my attention and I looked down from where I was at to see Spike looking like he had gotten into a fight. Probably with a chicken if the feather in his hand said as much.

"Spike…to the rescue." Spike said, wobbling around before he fell down right at the door mat.

"Oh, Spike, thank you for getting a feather, but Owlicious here gave me one of his feathers to use as a quill." If we're comparing size, Owlicious wins by a long shot. And why did that sound like a dirty joke?

Somehow, Spike was so angry that the feather in his hand bursts into flames. If this keeps up, I'm gonna need a new jealousy meter. "That's…just great! Perfect! Sweet! I think I'll just…finish up the rest of my chores! Or did Owlicious already do them?"

Twilight raised an eyebrow at the baby dragon before saying, "Oh no, Owlicious didn't do anything. Ash was the one to finish them up."

"You're welcome by the way." I said from where I was at.

"Oh, well that's great too! Just perfect! Less work for me! Then I guess I'll just-!" And then he fell asleep.

"Already!?" I exclaimed in surprise. No, really, the speed Spike went to sleep surprised me.

"Poor Spike." Twilight said before looking at Owlicious. "Don't worry, he'll come around. He's generally a good, little guy."

"Want me to put him to bed?" I offered.

"That would be greatly appreciated." Twilight said. "Thanks."

"No problem." I said as I went down and picked the dragon up, placed him on my back, and carried him to his bed.

Quietly and gently, I placed the baby dragon in his bed and draped the blanket over him before turning off the lights and leaving the room.

Maybe tomorrow won't be as bad for the little guy…

Oh who am I kidding? I know how this plays out tomorrow.

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

It was another new day in the town of Ponyville. I woke up, brushed my teeth, and was now watching Twilight chew out Spike.

*SLAM!*

"Spike! What is this!?" Twilight said in angry tone as said dragon chose to look down, afraid to look up at the angry and disappointed unicorn as a book with its pages burnt to a crisp laid before them. "You said this was missing! Well Owlicious found this right where it belongs! But like this! How did it get this way?"

"Uh, well…" I honestly felt bad for Spike. No one likes to wake up to this. "Um…You see, I…I just didn't want to disappoint you and, uh…Have you ever seen a dragon sneeze?"

"I've seen a dragon lie!" Oof! That had to hurt. "I'm very disappointed in you, Spike." And with that, she walked away. Not knowing what to do, I decided to follow Twilight in order to talk to her.

"Don't you think you were a little harsh on Spike?" I said as we entered the kitchen.

"He lied to us, Ash! He lied to us about the book!"

"Of course he lied. He lied because he didn't want you being angry at him." I said, defending the dragon. "Remember, he's just a kid. And no kid likes being yelled at by their parents which you are since you hatched him."

"I wouldn't have to yell at him if he had just told me the truth earlier." Twilight said. "Friends shouldn't lie to one another, Ash."

"I know that, but that doesn't stop someone from lying. Even between friends, lies are told to hide something someone doesn't want to know for reasons. It's natural." I said. "It's just one book, Twilight. You can get a different copy of it some other time for the library. I'm not telling you to stop being angry at him, but just go easy him, okay?"

"…Okay." Twilight said. "But he's still gonna get punished for this later."

"That's fine. Can't be a kid without getting punished once in his life." I said before went to the fridge to see what we have. "So, what time was Fluttershy's Tea Party again?"

* * *

**(Later)**

"Where could Spike have run off to? We're gonna be late for Fluttershy's Tea Party." Twilight said as we walked back home to see if we could find him there. We did find him in the tree house, but…

"Mwhahahahahahahahahahahaha!" He was laughing like come cliché, classical villain while dressed like one. Glancing towards Twilight, I saw that she was clearly displeased at what she was seeing.

Well, mind as well get this over with.

"Ahem!" Clearing my voice, Spike stopped throwing feathers all over the place and froze when he saw the both of us looking rather displeased.

Quickly, while trying to save face, Spike dashed off and got rid of the pillow and the ridiculous outfit before coming back.

"That poor little field mouse! Torn to pieces!" Yeah, I'm not cleaning that. "It must have been Owlicious! You know, since, you know, owls eat mice. What a terrible, terrible bird! He must be punished! Right?"

"Yeah, you're not fooling anyone tiger." I said.

"Spike!" And here comes the scolding. "I don't know what upsets me more. That you deliberately tried to set up Owlicious? Or that you actually thought that this pathetic attempt would work! You've let your jealousy get the best of you, Spike. I am truly disappointed! This is _not _the Spike I know and love!"

Spike's eyes widen at that as he went to say something, but Twilight had already took her leave after telling me she'll meet me at the party before slamming the door behind her, leaving me with Spike alone.

"She…She doesn't love me anymore…" And there go the tears.

I rub the back of my neck nervously as I didn't know what to do. I never really had any experience consoling anybody so to say I was nervous was an understatement.

"…Aren't you gonna say anything?" Spike asked, sniffing.

Well, might as well start learning as I knew for a fact that situations like these aren't gonna be my last. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed in you, Spike."

"So that means you don't love me anymore either." Spike said as more tears threatened to fall down.

"Now you're just jumping to conclusions." I said as I guided Spike into the kitchen and sat him down at the table. After that, I decided to brew some hot chocolate since I don't know how to make decent coffee or tea.

"Aren't you gonna go to Fluttershy's Tea Party?" Spike asked as I was busy pouring the water and milk.

"And leave you here where you'll possibly run off? Yeah, no." I said as I popped one mug into the microwave and set it one minute. I was not gonna let Spike run off like in the episode where he'll get into trouble with an adult dragon which will probably lead me to fighting it and end up in the hospital later. I rather keep the number of giant monsters I face to a minimum thank you very much.

"I-I wouldn't run away!" I gave Spike a look. "…Okay, maybe I would." He then slammed his head down on the table. "But what's the point of me staying here? Twilight hates me now."

"Hate is a strong word." I said as the microwave beeped and I took out the mug before putting in another one. "She doesn't hate you, Spike. She's just mad and disappointed in you."

"You heard what she said! She said I wasn't the Spike she knew and loved! How is that not hate!?"

"Spike, there's a difference between hate and disappointment. And Twilight's feelings towards you are the latter. You tried to get rid of Owlicious and got caught. It's only natural that she's mad right now."

"Then what about you? How come you're not giving me a scolding?" The microwave beeped again and I took the mug out and brought both mugs over to the table, handing Spike the first mug.

"I'm not scolding you is because I saw this coming a mile away. After what happened this morning, I knew you would try to do something so I'm much more calmer than Twilight is right now." I blew into my mug before taking a sip and then continued. "What you did was a very bad thing to do, but that doesn't mean Twilight outright despises you."

"And how would you know?"

"Because I know Twilight isn't like that and you should know that better than me considering you've been with her longer than I have." I stir my mug a bit before taking another sip and then continued again. "Twilight's mad and disappointed in you, yes, but that doesn't mean she doesn't love you anymore. You're like a little brother to her so a son depending on how she views you family wise. Everyone does something once in their life that'll make someone they know and love mad at them, but that doesn't mean they'll stop loving them. You felt bad about what you did, right?"

"…Yeah." He nodded.

"And you now know to never do something like this ever again, right?"

He nodded again. "Yes."

"Then there you go." Okay, so far so good. Here's hoping I don't mess things up at this point. "What you did was born from child-like jealousy. You're not used to getting extra help and sharing the praise around. I bet Twilight knows that and will forgive you provided you apologize for what you did. The same goes for Owlicious."

"…Will she really forgive me? After what I did?"

"Like I said, provided you apologize, she'll forgive you." I said.

Spike remains silent for quite a while before he takes his mug and sips it. After that, he looks at me and says, "Can you, uh…" He scratches his neck before speaking again. "Can you…help me when she gets back?"

I smiled and nodded. "Of course."

"…Thanks, Ash." And with that, he proceeds to drink his hot chocolate.

I smile at Spike, glad that I was able to cheer him up. I set my mug down and said, "After you finished drinking that, clean up the mess you made and I might show you something cool."

"Really?" I nodded. "Like what?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. Provided you clean up the mess that is." I couldn't help, but smile at his excited look as he chug down his mug before dashing off to clean up the mess he made.

* * *

**(Later)**

Once Spike cleaned up the mess he made, I introduced Spike to one of the many things I love to watch when I have free time: Kamen Rider. Specifically, Kamen Rider Den-O. The kid was laughing in an instant. After watching a couple of episodes, day turned to night and Twilight finally returned only to see Spike and I standing before her.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked, wondering why we were standing as if we have been waiting for her which we were.

"Twilight," I nudged Spike forward. "Spike here has something to say."

Twilight blinks a few times before she understands what was going on and looks at Spike who shuffles his feet a bit before speaking.

"I wanted to say…that I'm sorry for what I did. I just…" He takes a moment to find the right words before speaking again. "I just thought you were trying to replace me with Owlicious."

"Replace you!? Spike, I never would never do such a thing!" Twilight said. "What could possibly make you think such a thing?"

Spike shuffles around again. I nudge him again, making him look at me where I gesture him to speak to Twilight. He continues to look at me for a while, probably trying to find some support from me, and I didn't deny him it as I sent him a look that said, 'You can do it.'

He got the message and turned back to Twilight. "Ever since Owlicious came, he's been doing everything much better than me. He got my chores done faster. He got you the things you needed faster. I…I was just…just jealous."

Twilight looked at me and I gave a her a look that said, 'Ah Tewld You.'

"Oh, Spike. I had no idea you felt that way." Twilight said as she walked up to the dragon. "I never meant to make you feel that way. You are my Number One assistant and friend! And you always will be! It's just that sometimes I need some help at night. I could never ask you to stay up late, you're a baby dragon and you need your rest. Owls are nocturnal so I asked Owlicious to help since Ash won't always be there to help. I was never going to replace you with him. No one replace you, Spike. Not when you are being a jealous numbskull." She gave Spike a playful noogie which got a small smile from him before he goes and hugs her which Twilight returns.

"I'm sorry, Twilight. I never should have been so jealous." Spike apologized.

"And I'm sorry too, Spike. I should have been more sensitive." Twilight apologized before Spike ended the hug and went up to Owlicious who had perched himself on the coat hanger.

"And I'm sorry to you too, Owlicious. I now know that you weren't out to take my job. Forgive me?"

"Whoo."

"Me. Forgive me, Spike."

"Whoo." Spike turns to look at us for help. Twilight and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Spike, owls can't say anything other than 'whoo.'" I said.

"Oh. So, does he forgive me or not?" Spike asked.

"He forgives you." Twilight said. "Now, why don't we write a letter to Princess Celestia? I'm sure she'll want to read about what happened today."

"Sure thing." Spike said as we all went to the podium. Grabbing a scroll and a quill, Spike was ready to write. "Ready when you are!"

Twilight goes to open her mouth when she gets another idea. "Actually, why don't you write Spike and tell her what you've learned today?"

"Really? Why, that's a big responsibility." You're just writing to a Princess who can freely control the sun. No pressure.

"I know, but it's nothing my Number One assistant can't handle." Twilight said which gave Spike the confidence to write.

"Dear Princess Celestia, this is Spike writing to you about my adventure. This week, I learned that being jealous and telling lies gets you nowhere in friendship. I also learned that there's plenty of love for every friend to share." Twilight and I glance and turn to Owlicious who face remained unchanged. "So from here on out, I promise that I Spike will-!" And there he goes sleeping.

"Oh brother." I shook my head and smile in amusement as Twilight giggles.

"Oh Spike."

"Whoo."

"Who? Spike, you know-oooooh!" Twilight laughs at what she just did before she goes to put Spike to sleep.

Once she was gone, I turn to Owlicious who turned to look at me…and winked.

I smiled in amusement. "Well, aren't you the devious one."

* * *

***Comes out of Portal* And done! Well, that went smoother than I thought. Pretty decent length considering the amount of work I put into these guys. Hope you all enjoyed today's chapter as much as I have. I used today's episode to grow a deeper bond with Spike and also got him to not run away because logically people, who wants to fight a dragon? Not me unless I had some crazy powers. Anyway, with this, I am now two chapters away from completing Season 1 of MLP! The first goal is close so stick with me readers until we pass it! Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart, and here comes the brohoof.**

***Incoming Brohoof***

**See you all next time!**


	25. Pony 25: Party for One, Party for All

**Hello Fanfictions readers! It's been about a month since my last update, but I am back with a new chapter! We are almost there readers! Just one more chapter after this and I have finally finished the first Season of MLP! Get hype! **

***A portal to Equestria appears* And as always, here my rude which means cue the disclaimer!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. All rights go to Hasbro Studios. I also don't own any songs that may seem familiar to you people. They belong to their respective owners as well. I just own this story and nothing more.)**

**Alright people! Let's party both figuratively and, for me, literally! *Jumps into portal***

* * *

**Friendship 25: Party for One, Party for All**

* * *

**(Twilight's House)**

It was another quiet say at twilight's place aka the library as Twilight was currently studying as always while Spike, having finished his chores for today, was currently playing Pokémon Diamond. Owlicious was currently perched on the stand I had built for it. As for me, I was sitting right next to Spike, working on my Fanfiction as I was close to finishing up the newest chapter for one of my stories.

*KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!*

Hm? That's strange, I don't believe we were expecting anypony here. Setting down my laptop, I looked down to the lower floor and saw Twilight opening the door to see who it was.

"Oh, hi Pinkie Pie." Oh, so it was Pinkie Pie. Wonder what she-?

_This is your singing telegram _

_I hope it finds you well _

_You're invited to a party _

_'Cause we think you're really swell _

_Gummy's turning one year old _

_So help us celebrate _

_The cake will be delicious _

_The festivities first-rate _

_There will be games and dancing _

_Bob for apples, cut a rug _

_And when the party's over _

_We'll gather 'round for a group hug _

_No need to bring a gift _

_Being there will be enough _

_Birthdays mean having fun with friends _

_Not getting lots of stuff _

_It won't be the same without you _

_So we hope that you say yes _

_So, please, oh please R.S.V.P _

_And come, and be our guest!_

By the time Pinkie finished singing, I was right next to Twilight as we looked at her weirdly.

"Pinkie, I know this sort of stuff makes you, you but couldn't you have just sent written invitations?" I said.

"Huh, never thought of that." Pinkie said before shrugging. "Oh well, better get to the others. See you at the party!" And with that, she grabbed Gummy and dashed off.

"…Well, guess we're going to a party." Twilight said as she closed the door and went back to her studies.

"Do we have to?" I asked.

"Oh don't be like that, it'll be fun." Twilight said.

"True, Pinkie's parties are fun…most of them anyways." I said. "So, what time do you want to leave?"

"Knowing Pinkie, she'll be all over Ponyville inviting everypony else so let's go in a couple of hours."

"Sounds good to me." I said as I went back to my laptop and proceeded to finish the chapter I was working.

Looks like it's time for episode 25. Now how to handle this one…

* * *

**(Later)**

Hours later, in Equestria time, me and Twilight left the library in Spike's care and went to Sugar Cube Corner where the upper floor was booked for us and the rest of the Mane 6 as the party was in full bloom. Rainbow Dash and AJ were hanging out together, seeing who was better at getting apples, Rarity was by the Punch Bowl, Fluttershy and Twilight were dancing, and Pinkie was simply jumping around. As for me, I kept to myself and ate some cake because who doesn't like cake?

I cried out in surprise when something wet had struck me and saw that Rarity, who had been drinking the punch, had did a spit take and accidentally struck me if the apologetic look she gave me said anything.

"Do you like the punch? It's Gummy's favorite." Pinkie said as said toothless alligator was currently in the punch bowl. Bet you wish you hadn't drank that punch now, huh Rarity?

A nearby Twilight gave Rarity a look and gulping down saliva, Rarity reluctantly drank her refilled punch as the music changed.

"Oh! This is my jam!" Pinkie said before she danced off to the dance floor which gave Rarity a chance to spew the beverage in her mouth into a nearby plant. Is that good for it or do plants only accept water?

"Sorry about that." Rarity apologized to me while handing me a towel via magic.

"Don't worry, you didn't mean to." I said as I accepted the towel and wiped myself clean when suddenly, something crashed into me and I flew and collided with the wall.

"Oof!" I groaned out as the wind was knocked out of me. Shaking my head, I looked to see Twilight who had just been knocked over by Pinkie who was dominating the dance floor in a different kind of way that was no doubt painful if the Fluttershy-shaped crack in the wall said anything. At least Fluttershy was okay.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Twilight apologized while a bit flustered, getting off me and helped me up.

"It's okay." I said, shaking my head to get rid of the dizziness. Even though this was a small party, Pinkie still found a way to make it crazy.

"Come on everypony!" Pinkie called out to everyone to join her on the dance floor. "Gummy wants to dance!" What the-!? Wasn't that thing in the punch bowl a second ago? And how is he not wet?

"Why not join us, Ash?" Twilight suggested. "I don't really see you dance that often."

"And for good reason." I said. "I don't dance."

"Oh come on, don't say that." Twilight said.

"Twilight, I can't dance to save my life." I said.

"Oh you can't be that bad." Twilight said as the others turned to me.

"Yeah, come on!"

"Let's see those hooves move!"

As the others kept insisting I join the dance floor, I began to think that I should have stayed at the library with Spike as it was six females again one male. I never stood a chance.

* * *

**(Later)**

"I can't believe I let you talk me into dancing." I said as hid my face under the hood of my cloak as I felt my cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Oh don't be like that, you weren't that bad." Twilight said, trying to cheer me up as we and the others walked out of Sugar Cube Corner, having partied until it was night and the stars and moon decorated the night.

"Woowee! I am beat!" AJ said out loud. "I haven't danced that much since…well, since your last party. Thanks again for the invite."

"See you later birthday alligator." Rainbow said her piece.

"Bravo for hosting yet another delightful soirée." Rarity said her piece.

"It's been lovely." And finally, Fluttershy said her piece.

"You sure you don't wanna stay?" Pinkie asked as Twilight and I stopped to listen to her. "There's still some cake left."

"I think we'll pass." I said as I held up a bag of packaged birthday cake. "We got enough cake here already."

"Great party though." Twilight said. "We should do this again soon."

"Bye Pinkie Pie!" I waved goodbye before Twilight and I took our leave. After a few minutes of walking, I spoke up. "You do know it's Pinkie's birthday tomorrow, right?"

"It is?" Twilight said in surprise.

"It is." I said. "Although, with all the parities Pinkie throws around all over Ponyville, I have to wonder if she ever throws a party for herself."

"Pinkie always throws a party for others." Twilight said as she saw what I was saying. "Throwing a party for herself would probably never come to her mind…oh gosh, she doesn't know that her birthday is tomorrow, does she?"

"I asked her what tomorrow was and she just said that tomorrow was Thursday and called me silly." I said.

"I was afraid of that." Twilight said. "We have to tell everyone else, come on!"

"Whoa!" Grabbing my hoof, Twilight dragged me to the directions of Rarity's place as it was the closest near here.

* * *

**(The Next Day)**

Sleep. It was a beautiful thing. Sleep brings peace to all. It rejuvenates a being after an exhausting day. So when the sound of knocking on the door was heard, I groaned in annoyance and reluctantly got up to yell at the pony who woke me up at this hour.

"Alright. Who is it-?"

"It's soon!" Wah! Jesus! Don't do that!

"Pinkie?" I rubbed my eyes and saw that it was indeed Pinkie, hopping as always, as she wore a basket hat with pink sealed envelopes.

"Ash, who is it?" I heard twilight's voice behind me and I turned to see a still tired Twilight who no doubt just woke up if her messy hair told me anything.

"It's Pinkie Pie." I said as Twilight walked up next to me and greeted the pink Earth Pony.

"Oh, good morn-"

"It's soon!" Pinkie interrupted. Rude.

"Pardon me" Twilight said, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"You said we should have another party soon, and well, it's soon" Pinkie spoke as she hopped before stopping and leaning down to give us our invitations. "Here's your invitation!"

Twilight used her magic to take one out of the basket while I simply reached and grabbed one before opening it while Twilight read out loud.

"You're invited to Gummy's after-birthday party this afternoon at 3 o'clock." Twilight read off before lowering the invite to look at the Pony of Laughter.

"All our best's friends are invited and there's gonna be dancing and games and cake and ice cream and punch!" You had me on cake and ice cream. The punch, after the last party, not so much.

"This afternoon?" Twilight asked and Pinkie nodded. "As in, _this afternoon _this afternoon?"

"Yes indeedy!" That's not even a word.

"Oh, gosh. I wish I could make it, but I've gotten a bit behind on my studies." Putting on the best smile she could manage, Twilight used her magic to bring forth a huge pile of books. Smooth Twilight, real smooth. "I've really got hit the books." You don't say?

"I understand. Your studies come first." Pinkie said before turning to me. "Well then, what about you, Ash?"

"If I have time, maybe." I said as Twilight gave me a look which I completely ignored.

"Great! I'll see you later then!" Pinkie said. "And don't worry, Twilight, we'll be sure to save you some cake!" I already saved us some cake from last night's party-and there she goes-no wait, she's back. "Oh, and Twilight, you really shouldn't hit the books. You should read them." She didn't mean that literally-and there she goes for real this time. Geez, can't finish my thoughts when she's around.

"I'll keep that mind." Twilight said before closing the door and looking at me like I had done something stupid. "Ash, what are you thinking!? Did you forget that we're all planning on throwing Pinkie a surprise party later!?"

"I didn't forget." I said as I put the invite to the side. "Somepony needs to keep her occupied while you girls are busy getting everything ready or would you rather have her throw that after-party for Gummy with nothing, but inanimate objects because the other says they can't go?"

"Okay, you make a good point." Twilight said, seeing my logic. "But Pinkie wouldn't party with inanimate objects. She's random, not crazy." Oh if only you knew, Twilight. If only you knew…

* * *

**(Sugar Cube Corner)**

"Hey, Pinkie? You up here?" I called out to the pink Earth Pony as I made my way up and found her thinking about something while her pet, Gummy was playing with a ball of yarn. What are you, a cat?

"Oh! Hey Ash." Pinkie said. "What bring you here?"

"I just wanted to know where the party's going to be at since you didn't really explain anything when you left." I said.

"It's the same place as last time, right here at Sugar Cube Corner." Pinkie said.

"Oh, should have known." I said before asking, "What are you doing? You look like you were thinking about something."

"I was thinking about our friends. They've been acting really strange today." Pinkie said while crossing her arms.

"How strange are we talking about?" I asked despite knowing the reason why.

"Like suspicious strange." Pinkie said. "Sure, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy have to house-sit for the vacationing bear," Wow, these girls are not very good at making excuses, are they? "But what are the chances our other friends would have plans for this afternoon too?" Seriously? You don't suspect Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, but you suspect the others? Then again, this _is _Pinkie Pie.

"Rarity has to wash her hair?" Since when doesn't she? "Applejack has to pick apple?" Doesn't she buck 'em, not pick them? "Twilight is behind on her studies and has to hit the books?" Again, not literal. "The more I think about it, the more those are starting to sound like *gasp!* excuses!" Geez, what gave that away?" Hey, isn't that Twilight?" Say what?

Going up to the window Pinkie was looking out of, I saw Twilight trying to act 'natural.' Sorry girl, but you're as natural as guy up to no good.

"That doesn't look like studying." Pinkie said as Twilight just entered the building. "Or hitting." And once again, not literal.

"What are you doing?" I asked as Pinkie made a hole in the floor and sent a tin can connected to a string down. Never could figure out how those things work.

"Shh! Be quiet!" Pinkie hushed me before listening closely, but made some room so I could hear too. How nice of her…I think? I mean, we're listening in on a private conversation which is rude so would this count as nice?

"…Good, I don't want her to know anything about this." I heard Twilight's voice come from the can/ Seriously, how do these things work.

"Yes, of course. I'll be right back." That was Mrs. Cake, guess she was in the back.

"But, we're friends." Pinkie said. "What wouldn't Twilight want me to know anything?"

"Who knows?" I lied of course since I know what was going on. In fact, I was supposed to be helping Twilight and the others right now, not be here with Pinkie Pie.

"There you go." Mrs. Cake's voice came back.

"Thanks. Remember, not a word to Pinkie Pie…Hey, what's with the tin can?" The can was pulled from the other side, pulling Pinkie's arm into the hole since she was the one holding it.

"Busted." I commented before Pinkie pulled back and the string snapped before Twilight's cry was heard from downstairs. A few seconds later, the sound of the door opening made Pinkie drag me to the window to see Twilight leaving with cake for Pinkie's party on her back in a box.

"Come on, Ash! We've gotta follow her!"

"Wait, we've got to what-wah!" I cried out in surprise when Pinkie dragged me and Gummy out of the building and followed Twilight who was still being suspicious and obvious as fuck right now.

Again, I should be helping her right now, not following her. Maybe coming to Pinkie early so I could draw her attention away from the girls wasn't such a good idea. That, or my part of the plan failed.

"Time to get to the bottom of things." Pinkie said while putting on one of those ridiculous glasses with the fake nose, eyebrow, and mustache.

"Yeah, you do that." I said as I attempted to leave, but Pinkie grabbed and dragged me with her. I'm not going to be leaving anytime soon, am I?

We followed Twilight, Pinkie mostly than me, and had a few close calls that made Pinkie decide that she needed a new disguise which was for some reason hiding in a black of hay before following Twilight all the way to Rarity's Boutique. Seconds later, Rarity appeared at the door.

"Try and see what they're talking about." Pinkie told me before going to hide someplace else.

I sighed as I felt like I had no choice lest I bring suspicion upon me so I did as told and hid in a bush close to the girls.

"She didn't see you at the sweet shop, did she?" That was Rarity.

"I don't think so." And that would be Twilight. I moved some leaves so I could see and saw the two unicorns next to each other while surveying the area, not even only looking behind them since that where I was right now.

"Oh good, I'd hate for her to ruin everything." You might want to word that better, Rarity. You never know whose listening.

"Me too." Twilight said before she moved away and left the box next to Rarity before she took her leave. Once she was gone, Rarity stood in front of the box before picking it up and hiding it in her curly tail which, I admit, was pretty smart as it was almost hidden from view.

I exited the bush and walked over to where Pinkie was at, tapping on the hay to get her attention. The glasses she was still wearing plus Gummy came out and I pointed to the moving Rarity who was also being suspicious and obvious as fuck. Seriously girls, do you not know what acting natural means.

"Quick, after her!" Pinkie whispered before putting on a jacket and hat on top of the hay she was in before moving-wait a minute. Where did that jacket and hat come from?

"One day, Ash. One day…" I muttered to myself as I followed Pinkie.

We followed Rarity to another part of town where she was checking the area before meeting up with Fluttershy.

"Have you seen her?" Rarity asked.

"Not since this morning." Fluttershy said.

"Me neither. Can you believe she was planning an after-birthday party today?" Again, might want to word that differently.

"I'm just glad I was able to come up with an excuse for why I couldn't be there."

"Me too. This is obviously going to be so much better." Once again, word that differently.

"As long as we keep her from finding out about it, it will." You too, Fluttershy. Word that differently.

Rarity placed the box down, whispered something to Fluttershy, before taking her leave. After that, Fluttershy took the box and was now heading towards out direction. Pinkie Pie went to quickly leave, but she bumped into me, knocking my glasses off, and stumbled back until she bumped into Fluttershy. Not good.

At the sight of Pinkie's disguise, I couldn't tell if it was because it was Pinkie or it was the disguise, but Fluttershy screamed in fright and quickly grabbed the box before flying off.

"…I thought everypony loved my parties…" Pinkie said sadly.

I was about to say something when Rainbow appeared, walking past us.

"Hey guy I've never met." Wait, what? "Hey Pinkie Pie." It took only a second for Rainbow to realize who she had passed and froze in response before unfreezing and said, "Uh oh." She then took off.

"Rainbow Dash, wait!" Pinkie said as her head popped out and she chased after Rainbow.

"Well, at least I can leave now." I said, picking up my glasses on the ground while a bit annoyed that Rainbow didn't recognize me because I simply didn't have my glasses on.

Anyway, with Pinkie now gone, what should I do now?

* * *

**(Later)**

All I wanted was to work on my Fanfiction while eating some sweets like a delicious donut or maybe a cookie. Instead, I'm hiding while greatly weirded out by what the gloomy Pinkie Pie was doing.

"Thank you all so much for coming! It means so much to Gummy!" Pinkie said to, as I remembered, inanimate objects that include some rocks, a bag of flour, dust bunnies(at least I think their dust bunnies), and a bucket of turnips. And they all had party hats on.

"Could I have some more punch?"

"Of course you can have some more punch, Mr. Turnip." Was that a twitch? I think I saw a twitch from Pinkie.

"This is one great party. You've really outdone yourself!"

"Why thank you Rocky." Seriously? Rocky? That's the best you could come up with? And am I actually questioning this?

"I'm having as delightful time as well."

"I'm so glad to hear that, Sir Lincelot." Lincelot? What is this, the Knights of the Round Table? But wait, tables not even round and there are no knights. So…Inanimate Objects of the Table? Wait, why am I even thinking this?

"Might I trouble you for another slice of cake?"

"Anything for you, Madam Flour." Oh, so it's a 'lady.'

"I'm just glad none of them ponies showed up!"

"Oh, they're not so bad." The crazy look on your face says otherwise.

"Not so bad? Please! They're a bunch of losers!" Am I included in that insult? If so, I resent that!

"Oh come on now, 'losers' might be a little strong, don't you think?"

"After the way they treated you? I say 'losers' isn't strong enough."

"…It was pretty rude."

"Pretty rude? It was downright despicable!"

"It was, wasn't it!?"

"If I were you, I wouldn't speak to them ever again!"

"You know what? I'm not going to speak to them ever again! And I'm not going to invite them to another party as long as I live! They don't deserve to be invited to my parties!" And there goes another twitch. I'm worried now. "Not after the way they've been acting!"

"Yes! That's right!"

"Well done!"

"Yeah!"

"You show 'em!"

Okay, I take it back. This isn't weird, this is downright disturbing. I need to do something before she loses her mind…if she hasn't already. It's debatable at this point.

The second I knocked on the door, Pinkie Pie stopped acting, in a way, coo coo for cocoa puffs.

"Who could that be?" I answered Pinkie by opening the door. "Ash?"

"Hey Pinkie." I said, waving before entering and closing the door behind me.

"What are you doing here?" Pinkie asked, looking honestly surprised to see me here.

"Well, I did say that if I had time, I'd come over so…here I am." I said with a shrug.

Slowly, a big smile appeared on Pinkie as her hair, which looked like it had lost air like a balloon, suddenly inflated and returned back to her usual, puffy and crazy hairstyle.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so, so much for coming!" Pinkie said as her arms extended towards me as if they were made of rubber, I'm guessing TV powers were behind this, grabbed me, and pulled me towards her into a bone crushing hug.

"Pinkie! Can't…breathe!" I breathed out as I was losing air fast.

"Oh! Sorry!" Pinkie said as she released me and I gasped for air. "I'm just so happy and glad that you came over! Aren't you happy, Gummy?" Said toothless alligator didn't say anything as it just bounced around on a balloon. "He's very happy!" Really? How can you tell? "Want some cake?"

"Don't mind if I do." I said as she handed me a plate of sliced cake and I dug in. As good as always. "So, is it just you, me, and Gummy?"

"What? No silly." Pinkie said as she placed an arm around 'Mr. Turnip.' "We've got a lot of guests here like Mr. Turnip, Madam Flour, Sir Lincelot, and my good old friend, Rocky!"

"R~ight…" I trailed on before I focused on finishing the cake. Once done, I pushed the plate away and addressed Pinkie. "Hey, Pinkie."

"Yes, what is it?" Pinkie asked. "Do you want more cake? Or how about some punch?"

"No, no, I'm good, thanks." I said. "I was just thinking I'd show you a surprise."

"A surprise? For me?" Pinkie titled her head in confusion. "But it's Gummy's party."

"This is for Gummy too." I said as I brought out to blind folds. "Just wraps this around you and Gummy and we'll be on our way to the surprise.

"O~h! I'm so excited!" Pinkie said before she blindfolded Gummy and then herself. "Lead the way, Ash!"

"Right." I said as I placed Gummy on top of Pinkie and guided her out the building. This was the plan: I go to Gummy's after-birthday party to stop her going into crazy town and lead her to the farm. But since she knows every pony here in town, who's to say she didn't know the entire layout of said town? In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she did know that. So, as a precaution so she doesn't suspect anything, I took random directions here and there to mislead her before we finally arrived at Apple Acres.

Guiding Pinkie to the barn, I opened the door, placing a hoof in front of my mouth to tell the others to be quiet before I guided Pinkie inside.

"Okay, you can take your blindfolds off." I said and once Pinkie did, she gasped at the sight of her.

"SURPRISE!" All the girls yelled as one as Spike in the back popped some confetti's.

Pinkie blinked in surprise a few times before asking, "What…What is all this?"

"It's your surprise birthday party." I said as I removed the blindfold around Gummy. No need to keep the poor thing blinded after all.

"My…birthday party?"

"That's right." Twilight said. "Ash here told me yesterday that your birthday was coming up so I ruched and gathered everypony and we all ruched to hold a party for you.

"Since it was such a short notice, we did the best we could." Rarity said as she gestured to the decorations around the place.

"But…But you all were lying and avoiding me all day." Pinkie said as she looked around.

"Duh, because this was a _surprise _party." Rainbow said. "Wouldn't be much of a surprise if you knew about it."

"Do you like it?" Fluttershy ask.

"Do I like it?" Pinkie said as she continued to look around the place and finished at the cake at the table that said: Happy Birth Day Pinkie Pie! "…No, I don't like it." That gained sad looks from everyone. "…I LOVE IT!"

I winced a bit at the volume of her voice before I was suddenly dragged in and found myself a part of the girls who were being hugged by a very happy Pinkie.

"My own birthday! How could I have forgotten!?" Pinkie said as she released us.

"Maybe it's because of all the parties you've been hosting for every other pony." I said.

"You guys are the best friends ever!" Pinkie said as she hopped around the place before coming to a stop and lowering her head down in shame. "And here I was thinking you all didn't want to be my friend anymore."

"Now why in the world would make you think that, Sugar Cube?" AJ asked.

"You mean the excuses you girls made and the fact you've been avoiding her doesn't tell you already?" I said.

"Okay, I see your point." AJ said.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you." Pinkie apologized.

"It's okay Pinkie Pie." Twilight said as she walked up to Pinkie. "It could have happened to any of us."

"You girls should be glad you weren't replaced by buckets of turnips, bags of flour, some rocks, and what I think are dust bunnies." I said.

"Huh?" The girls looked at me in confusion while Pinkie gave me a pleading look to not tell.

"You don't want to know." I said, complying with Pinkie who gave me a thankful look.

"Okay girls, enough talk. It's time for the main event." AJ said as she threw me a smile and I groaned.

"What main event?" Pinkie asked, excited.

"Ash here is gonna sing you a so called special birthday song." Rainbow said as she and the others stood next to each other and looked at me.

"Really!?" Pinkie said, more excited than before.

"Come on, Ash. Do it for the birthday girl!" AJ said as the girls began to chant my name.

I groaned and sighed as this was the one thing I wasn't looking forward too. Might as well as get this over with.

"Okay, fine." I said as I cleared my voice, took out my laptop from my Mary Poppins' bag, made sure the volume was loud enough, and played the music while I sang.

_Wishing you a very special happy birthday_

_We wish you a very, very beautiful day_

_Wishing you a very special happy birthday_

_We wish you a very, very beautiful day_

_Come, let's get ready!_

_Before the star gets here_

_The decorations are perfect_

_Now we need to go fetch_

_That cake that we'd preordered_

_I mean, today is a special day that comes once a year_

_Let's all put our strengths together to make it the best day_

_Isn't it thrilling? This much-awaited day_

_Is your birthday_

_Congrats on this day when you were born_

_Let me wish you with all my heart_

_You are my best friend_

_Thank you for the miracle of our meeting_

_I hope that this new beginning_

_Will overflow with smiles for you_

_Wishing you many more! We're wishing_

_Everyone together, Happy birthday to you!_

_Come, let's get it started!_

_With a shout of "Ready?!", we fire the crackers_

_You smile with true astonishment_

_All the candles look like they're melting away_

_So blow them out with one breath_

_Say cheese! Let's take a photo, with the star in the center, of course_

_Let's make this the best year with lots of memories_

_Isn't it exciting? This fun-filled day_

_Is your birthday_

_Congrats on this day when you were born_

_Surrounded by everyone's smiles_

_You are my best friend_

_I love you, thank you for everything_

_I hope that another dream can come true_

_A dream to the glowing candles_

_Wishing you many more! We're wishing_

_Everyone together, Happy birthday to you!_

_Next year and into the future, my precious friend's Birthday_

_We'll become adults together_

_Always continue to support me_

_Wishing you a very special happy birthday_

_My best friend_

_We wish you a very, very beautiful day_

_We're best friends_

_We'll always be friends forever_

_Congrats on this day when you were born_

_Let me wish you with all my heart_

_You are my best friend_

_Thank you for the miracle of our meeting_

_I hope that every new day_

_Will overflow with light for you_

_Wishing you many more! We're wishing_

_Everyone together, Happy birthday to you!_

And…Fin. Breathing in and out, I looked at the girls to find that they were all shell shocked as their jaws were on the ground. Was I that good?

"Ash…" Pinkie was the first to recover as she walked up to me…before bringing me into a very bone crushing hug and did something just crack inside of me?

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! That was the best song I ever heard!"

"Consider it…your present." I breathed out.

"In that case, that was the best birthday present ever!" Pinkie said as she finally released, much to my relief as I think she was close to breaking something for a second there.

"That was a very wonderful song." Fluttershy, having recovered as well, said as the others recovered as well and threw in their piece.

"It was nothing." I said as I mentally thanked Kana Nishino for making such a wonderful song and I must thank Misa-chan for translating the song.

"So, now what?" Spike asked.

"What else to do than party!" AJ said as she played a nearby record player and played 'Pinkie's jam.'

With the music playing, we all danced together, smiling as we did nothing, but have a good time.

"Dear Princess Celestia ," Twilight began as Spike took down a note as always. "I am writing to you from the most delightful party. I am not only having a great time with my friends, but was also given the opportunity to learn a valuable lesson about friendship. Always expect the best from your friends and never assume the worst. Rest assured that a good friend always has your best interests at heart. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

"And done." Spike said before he rolled up the letter and sent it via green fire as always. "Now where's that cake?"

"Hey, save some for me." I said as I went over to the cake.

"You guys wouldn't mind if we celebrated Gummy's after-birthday party too, would you? It got cut short," For good reason! "And he's pretty upset about it." Really? You sure? He doesn't look like it.

"Why not? Let's have a party for Gummy as well." Twilight said as the others agreed.

Well, I guess I can check 'Sing at a Birthday Party' off my list. I will admit, it was fun. But I won't tell anyone that. Ever.

* * *

***Comes out of Portal* And…done! Wow, that was not easy. Had a difficult time with this one as I switched around different ideas for what I wanted to do, but I decided on one and got this. Hope you all liked this. And if anyone wonders what the song I sang is, it's called Happy Birthday by Kana Nishino and the lyrics/translation came from a website called Misa-chan's J-Pop Blog.**

**Anyway, with this, I am now one more chapter away from finishing Season 1! The first goal is in sight so stick with me people! This has been Ashbel Longhart here, signing out. And as always, here comes the brohoof.**

***Incoming Brohoof***

**See you all next time!**


	26. Pony 26: A Night to Remember

**Hello Fanfiction readers and bronies alike! Ashbel Longhart here to bring you the Season 1 finale of I'm a Pony!? Bet you guys didn't expect it to come out sooner than expected. Well, since we are so close to finally finishing the first season, I thought, 'why not just work on it now?' So here it is for your reading pleasures!**

***A portal to Equestria appears* And here is my ride. Cue disclaimer! **

**(Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. All rights go to Hasbro Studios. I also don't own any songs that may seem familiar to you people. They belong to their respective owners as well. I just own this story and nothing more.)**

**Well people, this is it. It's time for the night/chapter we've all been waiting for. It's time for the Gala! Let's see what's in store for my today. See ya later! *Jumps into portal***

* * *

**Friendship 26: A Night to Remember**

* * *

**(Rarity's Boutique)**

Well, today's the day. After a year living in this world for about a year, I am finally about to experience the Season 1 finale. I almost can't believe I made it this far. But tonight, I will attend the one and only Grand Galloping Gala(Still don't know what's so great about it).

"Ah!" And there goes Pinkie Pie, excited as always, jumping on a trampoline. Where said trampoline came from, I don't even want to know. "I!" *Boing!* "Can't!" *Boing!* "Believe!" *Boing!* "The Grand!" *Boing!* "Galloping!" *Boing!* "Gala!" *Boing!* "Is!" *Boing!* "Tonight!" *Boing-Boing-Boing!*

"Pinkie! Please stop shouting! I'm trying to concentrate!" Twilight insisted as she was reading a book to study a spell she's been working on for a while now.

"Uh, Twilight, this is Pinkie we're talking about." I said as Rarity came out of her boutique and saw Pinkie jumping up and down without stopping for a second.

"Pinkie Pie! Stop that right now! It's time to prepare for the Gala and I refuse to let you put on your new dress if you're all sweaty." That got Pinkie to stop as she seemingly hit the brakes in midair and comes to a stop on the trampoline without getting launched up again. Looks like Death Battle was right when they said she could manipulate her own personal gravity.

Pinkie then jumped down to me and Spike as we were currently battling one another in Pokémon and asked, "What's Twilight doing?"

"She's got an awesome magic spell she's been working on for the Gala." Spike before he saw his last Pokémon, his Charizard, get knocked out by my Red Gyarados. "Oh come on!"

"And this marks my 52nd win." I said with a cheeky smile.

"Where are the others? It's getting late?" Rarity said, walking over to us.

"Hold your horses, girl. We're here." Speak of the ponies and her friends and they shall appear. Talk about timing.

"Whatcha doin'?" Rainbow asked, looking down at the 3DS in my hooves.

"Oh, I was just kicking Spike's butt in a match…again." I said, closing my game console and putting it away in my bag.

"I'll get you one of these days." Spike said.

"Perfect." Twilight suddenly said, closing the book. "I'm ready!"

"For what?" Rainbow asked, curious as we all gathered around her.

"Alright, Spike." Said baby dragon brought over an apple.

"An apple! Are we having pie?" No Pinkie, no we are not.

"Shh! Watch!" Spike said, shushing everypony.

Horning glowing, we all watched as the apple turned into a carriage big enough to fit all of us. I can just see Disney suing us for copyrighting.

Still, gotta give credit where credit's due. "Not bad." The others agreed as they gave out their own words of amazement. In honesty, the pumpkin carriage would have been better, but then we would definitely have Disney on our asses.

"Thanks." Twilight said, glad her friends liked it. "But that's just the start. Flutteshy, did you bring your friends?"

"Yes." Fluttershy said as four white mice appeared from within her mane. How is she fine with those in her mane? "Will they be safe, Twilight?"

"You have my word." Twilight assured before her horn glowed and the four mice turned into four white horses…with whiskers and buck teeth. "Tada!" Yeah, no. This is just weird and everyone agreed with me by their not so amazed expressions. "Neat, huh?" Neat is not a word I would use. "And don't worry. They'll be mice again at midnight." Maybe lending her the Cinderella book to read to Spike was a bad idea. Should have lent her the Grim version to read by herself.

"Opalescence, no!" Fluttershy cried out when Rarity's pet cat suddenly appeared from behind a bush and scared the mice-horses, causing them to run off.

"Wait! Come back!" Twilight called out, but the mice-horses were long gone now. "Those horses were supposed to pull our carriage! How will we get to the Gala now?"

"Yes, whatever shall we do?" Rarity said sarcastically, feigning distress before giving us all looks.

"Work your magic, girl." I said as Rarity walked off to talk to two ponies. After some words were spoken, we now had the two ponies pulling our carriage.

"Oh, yeah, right." Twilight said, seeing now that we didn't need horses as we were all technically horses ourselves.

"Well, so much for being Fairy Godmother." I said out loud.

"Fairy who?" Everypony except Twilight and Spike gave me looks of confusion.

I glance at Twilight who threw me a pleading look before saying, "You don't want to know."

* * *

**(Later)**

"And voila!" Rarity said as she finally finished helping me into my formal wear. "Oh, you simply look magnificent!"

I look at the mirror to see my reflection. The tailcoat suit still fitted as the day I wore it for that small fashion show for Hoity Toity. The bow tie was secure around my neck and didn't choke me and the top hat sat over my comb backed gelled hair. Once this Gala is over, I am washing my hair to return it to normal.

"Your hair looks weird." Yeah, I know, Spike.

"It is not weird, it is fashionable." Rarity said as I humored her for tonight and let her do my hair. She was smiling the entire time she was combing my hair. "Now you two, please stay here while I attend to the others."

"Wait, what?" Spike said before rarity closed the door on us. Quickly, he ran up to it and knocked on it. "Oh come on you guys! Let us in!"

"Sure thing, Spike!" Rainbow's voice said.

"Heavens no!" From the sound of it, Rarity was blocking the door. "We're getting dressed!"

"Uh, Rarity? We don't normally wear clothes." I said. The only reason I always had a cloak on before going out because it felt weird to go out with nothing on.

"He's got a point." AJ's voice said from the other side.

"Ugh, fine." Rarity said before the door was opened via magic. "Sorry, you two. Some of us _do _have standards."

"Hey, don't lump me with him. I was gonna leave you alone." I said as Spike and I walked in.

"Well, well, well. Look who's all dressed up." Rainbow commented as she looked at me from top to bottom before snickering at my hair. "Nice hair."

"Yeah, laugh it up." I said, annoyed.

"I still can't believe we're going to be in Canterlot tonight! Our home town, Twilight!" Spike said, obviously excited and so was I, honestly as this would be my first time _being in _Canterlot instead of seeing it through a screen. "And the best part is, we all get to hang out together all night long!"

"Uh, I don't know about that, Spike." Rainbow said as she had a towel over her head.

"We'll just have to see." Rarity said and is she putting on eyelashes?

"We're gonna be a might' busy." AJ said, having scrubbed Fluttershy's hooves before spitting on it. Gross.

"Busy having fun!" Pinkie said as her hair poofed back to her usual hairstyle. I have the distinct feeling that nothing can keep that hair down whenever she's happy. Keywords: Whenever she's happy.

"Oh…okay…" Spike sulked.

"Don't worry, Spike, we'll all get to spend some time together." Twilight said as she applied some makeup power to herself.

"Great!" Spike said, cheering up instantly. "Cause I've got everything planned out for tonight."

"And what do you have planned?" I asked out of simple curiosity.

"Well…"

* * *

**(Later, Nighttime)**

"…I've got to show Rarity the Crown Jewels, and Applejack the Princess' Golden Apple Tree, and I definitely need to show Pinkie my favorite donut shop!" Spike, now dressed in a suit made by Rarity of course and played coachman of the carriage, finished listing off the things he wanted to do tonight.

"What, no special place for me?" I asked as I sat at the roof top. Despite Twilight being the one who made this carriage, the inside only had enough room to hold all the girls. So in order to fix that, Twilight altered the roof and created a special spot just for me. I don't know if I should feel flattered or not considering the fact I had to duck under tree branches from time to time.

"Canterlot doesn't exactly have a place that sells video games, Ash." Spike said.

"Who said I just liked video games? I've got other things I like too." I said. "And besides, why buy them when I can just pull them out of my bag?"

"You mean your bag which you left back home?"

…

…

…

Shit! I knew I forgot something! Then again, Rarity probably wouldn't let me bring it considering it doesn't go well with my suit.

"Well, so much for idling by." I mutter to myself as I had planned to find a quiet spot and watch Kamen Rider Ex-Aid as I have missed a few episodes.

"Don't worry, Ash. I'm sure there are tons of places for you to check out while in Canterlot." Spike said before looking out and pointing over to the distance. "Look! There's Canterlot right now!"

I followed Spike's finger and I saw in the distance the one and only Canterlot just past the mountains. I could only dream of what millions of bronies would do to be in my situation right now.

"Impressive." Was all I could say.

"If you think the outside looks impressive, just wait until we get inside!" Spike said as the carriage grew ever so closer to the capital of Equestria.

Finally, what seemed like hours, our carriage joined other carriages with each letting out fancy and important looking ponies before we finally arrived at the entrance. Spike and I quickly jumped down from our carriage before Spike took it upon himself to open the doors for the ladies to step out and grace us with their presence, wearing the dresses Rarity had made for them for this specific night.

"Whoa…!" Spike breathed in awe as he stared at the girls who I could have sworn were sparkling for some reason. "You all look…amazing!"

"I second that, Spike." I said as the girls set their eyes on Canterlot.

"I can't believe we're finally here!" Twilight said, she and the rest smiling brightly. "With all that we've imagined, the reality of this night is starting to make this…The Best Night Ever!" I wouldn't be so sure about that, Twilight.

And there go the fireworks. Now, if my memory is right, the girls should be—and there they go, singing.

_At the Gala (at the Gala), _

_At the Gala, in the garden _

_I'm going to see them all! _

_All the creatures, I'll befriend them at the Gala! (at the Gala!) _

_All the birdies, and the critters _

_They will love me big and small! _

_We'll become good friends forever _

_Right here at the Gala! _

_All our dreams will come true right here at the Gala, at the Gala! _

Yeah, good luck with that. Cause from what I watched, that's not happening.

_At the Gala (it's amazing!), I will sell them (better hurry!) _

_All my appletastic treats! (yummy, yummy!) _

_Hungry ponies (they'll be snacking!), they will buy them (bring your money!) _

_Caramel apples, apple sweets! (gimme some!) _

_And I'll earn a lot of money for the Apple family! _

_All our dreams and our hopes from now until hereafter _

_All that we've been wishing for will happen at the Gala, at the Gala! _

Again, good luck with that cause your luck was is as good as Fluttershy's which is: none.

_At the Gala, all the royals _

_They will meet fair Rarity _

_They will see I'm just as regal at the Gala! (at the Gala) _

_I will find him, my Prince Charming, _

_And how gallant he will be, _

_He will treat me like a lady, tonight at the Gala! _

_This is what we've waited for, to have the best night ever! _

_Each of us will live our dreams, tonight at the Gala, at the Gala! _

Sorry to break it to you, Rarity, but you're 'Prince Charming' isn't as charming as you think.

_Been dreaming, I've been waiting _

_To fly with those brave ponies _

_The Wonderbolts, their daring tricks _

_Spinning 'round and having kicks _

_Perform for crowds of thousands _

_They'll shower us with diamonds _

_The Wonderbolts will see me right here at the Gala! _

_All we've longed for, all we've dreamed, our happy ever after! _

_Finally will all come true, right here at the Grand Gala, at the Gala! _

Eh, good luck getting past all the other ponies hogging their attention. And how do those Pegasus' leave behind trails of smoke? I've always wondered that.

_I am here at the Grand Gala, for it is the best party _

_But the one thing it was missing was a pony named Pinkie _

_For I am the best at parties, all the ponies will agree _

_Ponies playing, ponies dancing, with me at the Grand Gala! _

_Happiness and laughter at the Gala, at the Gala! _

Sorry, Pinkie, but this isn't much of a party as you thought it will be.

_At the Gala (at the Gala), with the Princess (with the Princess) _

_Is where I'm going to be (she will be) _

_We will talk all about magic and what I've learned and seen (she will see) _

_It is going to be so special as she takes time just for me! _

_This will be the best night ever! _

I'll repeat what I said when I first watched this: That's you're plan for tonight!? Compared to the others, yours is pretty normal.

_Into the Gala we must go, we're ready now, we're all aglow _

_Into the Gala, let's go in and have the best night ever _

_Into the Gala, now's the time, we're ready and we look divine _

_Into the Gala, meet new friends _

Good luck with that.

_Into the Gala, sell some apples _

Good luck with that.

_Into the Gala, find my prince _

Good luck with that.

_Prove I'm great as a Wonderbolt is _

Good luck with that.

_To meet! _

_To sell! _

_To find! _

_To prove! _

_To woop! _

_To talk! _

Good luck to you, good luck to you, good luck to all of you!

_Into the Gala, into the Gala! _

_And we'll have the best night ever! _

_At the Gala!_

And end! Huh, hearing that song for a second time was not bad. Now I wonder what the Japanese version sounds like?

"Yeah!" Spike said as he literally slid on his knees and stopped right in front of the girls while I stood to the side like I have been doing while the girls and every other pony had been doing their little song and dance number. "This is gonna be the best night ever! Know why? Cause we're all gonna spend time at the Gala to-whoa!" Before Spike could even finish, he girls had run off, leaving me with Spike at the entrance. Talk about rude. "-gether…or not."

"Cheer up, old sport," Wow, I just pulled a Gatsby there. "By the end of this night, you and the others will be talking and laughing together."

"And what makes you say that?" Spike asked, getting back up to his feet.

"Call it intuition." I said. "Now, why don't we go say hello to Celestia before you show me around the place. This is my first time here in Canterlot."

Perking up at the fact that he wouldn't be alone, Spike jumped onto my back and I made my way to where Celestia was. It wasn't hard to find her as I followed some ponies who were also greeting the Princess. By the time I got there, Twilight was with her.

"Well, if it isn't Ash Heart and Spike. So good to see you two." Celestia said with a greeting smile for the both of us.

"Hello, Princess." Spike said before bowing.

"It's good to see you too, Princess Celestia." I said, taking my hat off before before bowing myself, getting surprised looks from Spike, Twilight, and Celestia.

"My, aren't we formal tonight. I believe that may be the first time you've bowed to me." Celestia said.

I shrugged as I placed my hat back on. "I thought I'd be nice to you as thanks for sending me a ticket to this place."

"In that case, you're welcome." Celestia said. "I do hope the festivities here are to your liking."

"We'll just have to wait and see." I said as I decided to give my surroundings a look. Ponies dressed in fancy suits and dresses talked amongst one another, their heads held high. I even saw Rarity, who looked like she was debating on whether to run or walk and take her time, leaving the building to chase after the unicorn who I can't remember the name of. I think it was blue-something.

"Your eyes tell me you aren't that impressed." Celestia said. She could tell just by looking at my eyes. "What were you expecting the Gala to be like?"

"Well," I decided to tell her honestly what I thought the Gala was going to be like. "I kind of expected to see a caravansary of billionaires, playboys, publishers, heiresses comparing inheritances, ponies losing money at roulette tables, gossip columnists, governors talking with one another, Broadway super stars, soldiers here and there to keep the peace, and so on."

Once I was finished speaking, I finally noticed that Twilight, Celestia, and Spike too were giving me looks of surprise. Was it something I said?"

"Well, I can truthfully say that the Gala is nothing like, unfortunately." Celestia said as I could imagine an anime sweatdrop on her.

"Ash, what you just described sounded like something even Pinkie would have a hard time hosting." Twilight said.

"That's how the peo-er, ponies back at my home country party." I said, quickly correcting myself in front of Celestia.

"Really? The ponies of your land throw the type of parties you just described?" Celestia asked.

"Oh yeah…" I trailed on. If it's one thing humans like to do, it's party.

"Well, better get going. Spike here is going to show me around the castle." I said before I took my leave. "Nice talking to you."

"And to you as well." Celestia said as she and Twilight waved goodbye before Celestia's attention was turned to greeting more ponies.

"Well, Spike, where to first?" I asked when Spike's stomach suddenly rumbled a little.

"How about grabbing some grub first?" Spike said as he rubbed his stomach.

I chuckled. "Okay, I am a bit hungry myself. Let's go find Applejack. She said she would be selling apple treats here." And what that, we went to find AJ. Now, where was the place she was selling apples look like again?

* * *

**(Later)**

"I'll take that big apple pie!" The minute I finally find the place where AJ was selling her apples, I saw one of the Wonderbolts buying one of AJ's apple pies.

"Why thank ya kindly." AJ said as handed the pie to the Pegasus. Once said Pegasus was gone, AJ cheered. "Yeehaw! In the first minute, I made my first sell just like I expected!"

"I'd consider that a second than a minute." I commented as I approached the stand AJ had set up.

"Oh! Hey Ash, Spike. You two hungry?"

"I sure am!" Spike said, licking his lips as the display of apple treats that AJ had no doubt cooked and baked herself.

"I'm just here to grab a little something." I said. "So, what you got?"

"Well, I've got some caramel apples, apple pies, apple fritter, apple fries, and some apple juice."

"Hmm…I think I'll take a caramel apple and some juice." I said before turning to the dragon. "What about you, Spike?"

"I'll take an apple fritter please! And some juice too!"

"No problem." AJ said as I was about to pay when she stopped me. "This one's on the house."

"You sure?" I asked. "You came here to make some money for your family."

"I'll be fine. You saw how fast I sold my first sell." AJ said as she handed us what we wanted.

"In that case, thanks!" Spike said as he placed his fritter in his mouth before grabbing both our drinks while I grabbed my apple.

"Well, see you later. Good luck with your sells." I said as I stuffed the apple in my mouth and walked away.

"Man, Applejack's really outdone herself." Spike said as he finished his fritter in record time while I took my time with my apple.

"It's not bad." I said as I ate my apple while walking around and immediately felt like I was lost when I reentered the castle. Despite being lost, everything looked amazing despite being cartoonish.

I must have been making a face in awe for Spike soon said, "If you think this is awesome, wait until you see more of the castle."

"You must be pretty used to this place considering you grew up here." I said as I walked, finishing my apple and just left the stick in my mouth.

"Well, maybe a little." Spike admitted. "So, where do you want to go first?"

"Hmm, which way is the observatory? I saw a big telescope poking form the side of this place." I said as I've never really been to an observatory before, even back in my own world.

"I think it was…this way." Spike said, pointing to a direction. Trusting Spike, I walked to any direction Spike pointed to, passing by ponies talking amongst one another. That's when I took notice of that. That's all the ponies were doing. Standing around, just talking with each other. I'm starting to see why Celestia wanted the girls to liven up this place.

"Geez, you think with how the girls talked about this place, there'd be more partying and stuff." I said.

"Now that you mention it, all these ponies are doing is just talking." Spike said, taking note of the surrounding around us. "Although, that could change with Pinkie here. You know how she lives for the parties."

"Oh really?" I said as I came to a stop and looked to my left to see Pinkie in the dance hall, but not dancing. Rather, she had her head on the table, sulking. Curious to see what was wrong, I went over to her side. "Pinkie?"

"Hm?" Raising her head, she turned and saw Spike and I. "Oh! Hey Ash! Hey Spike!"

"Hey yourself." I said before asking, "What are you doing here? I thought you being you would be dancing around right about now."

"He's right. But it doesn't look like no one want's to dance at all." Spike pointed out as he looked around to see more ponies just talking with one another while a band was busy playing some music in the background.

"Well," She then went and laid her head back on the table. "The Grand Galloping Gala isn't what I dreamed it would be."

"You're just realizing that now?" I said. "Dream and reality aren't always the same. Heck, I'm here keeping myself busy touring around the place."

"Well, that's good. See anything you liked?" Pinkie asked as she still kept her head on the table. How sad was she to be this somber?

"Not yet. I was just making my way to the observatory." I said, but Pinkie didn't respond. I turned to Spike who gave me a look that obvious said, 'Help her!'

With a sigh, I placed a hoof on her shoulder, getting her to turn to me. "Look Pinkie, just because the Gala isn't what you expected it to be, that doesn't mean you can't, I don't know, liven things up? I mean, that is what you do most of the time back in Ponyville."

"Ash…You're right!" Pinkie said as she raised her head with a look of determination in her eyes. "I've waited my life for this moment and I'm not going to let it slip by me! If it's the last thing I do, I'm going to make this The Best Night Ever!"

"That's the spirit, Pinkie!" Oi, don't encourage her! She's got enough energy as it is!

"Thanks, Ash! You just gave me an idea!" Pinkie said as she turned her eyes to the band. Well that can't be good.

"Glad to help, Pinkie." I said as I decided now was a good time to leave.

"We're leaving?" Spike said as he probably wanted to stay to see what Pinkie had planned.

"Knowing Pinkie, she's probably going to sing. And remember, there's an observatory I want to see." I said as I walked out of the room and took a random direction. "So, Spike, where to now?"

"Well…hold up." Spike said, making me stop. I was about to ask what was wrong when I saw him looked towards something. Following his gaze, I saw Rarity with what's-his-face as the former was looked rather displeased at the moment.

"She doesn't look like she's having a good time." Geez, what gave that away, Sherlock? And why are you getting off me? "I'm gonna go follow to make sure she's okay." You're gonna what?

"Wait, what about the observatory?" I asked.

"This is more important!" Spike said before he ran off.

"Wait, Spike! At least give me the directions! Spike! Spiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike!" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand there goes my guide. "Sigh, well that's fan-fucking-tastic." The second I finished, the ponies around me gasped. "Oh come on! That can't be the first time you've heard a pony curse!" Not wanting to make a scene, I decided to move.

With Spike gone, I'm on my own now. Better ask for directions. Then again, I don't want to talk to any of these guys as the way they carry themselves is kind of annoying, but what other choice do I have? Sigh, where's a castle guard when you need him?

* * *

**(Later)**

After what felt like hours, but probably minutes in Equestria time, I found myself back at the beginning. And what I mean by that is…

"Well, you look like you're having fun." I commented as I found myself back where Celestia and Twilight were greeting a huge line of ponies and I mean HUGE! Like goddamn! Don't you guys have better things to do?

"Ash? What are you doing here?" Twilight said as her teacher was busy greeting ponies one by one.

"I was trying to look for the observatory, but seeing as how I don't even know the layout of this place, I got lost." I said before looking down at the long line of ponies. "That's a lot of ponies."

"Yeah…" Twilight said as she stared nervously down at the crowd before looking at her right hoof which, and I may be imagining things, looked to be aching of how it pulsed said anything.

"How long have you been greeting ponies with Celestia?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know." Twilight said.

"Well, are you at least having fun?" I asked before looking past her to look at Celestia. "Cause you told me you wanted to speak with your teacher for the night."

"That I did, but I haven't really gotten a chance to exchange words." Twilight said. "I didn't think Princess Celestia had to do something like this. I was hoping this would end soon so we could talk."

"I think she might be at this for a while if not all night." I said as I looked back down at the long line. Again, don't these ponies have nothing better to do than meet with an Alicorn who can control the very sun and day itself?

"All night?" Twilight said as she slumped down at the realization.

Seeing Twilight sad brought a frown to my face and I racked my brain to come up with something to day that would make her happy.

"Why don't you two just hang out?" Both Twilight and I perked our heads up and turned to Celestia who was glancing towards us. "Since I'll be—Greetings—at this all night—Hello! Welcome!—why don't you—Welcome to the Gala—two just hang out?"

"Hang out?" I repeated before Twilight and I looked at one another.

"Yes." Celestia said before saying a quick greeting to another pony. "Since I might be at this for a while—Hello! Good to see you two!—I'd hate spoil a night my star pupil has been waiting for." She threw another quick greeting to another pony. "Twilight, why don't you—Welcome—take Ash to the observatory? You've—Good to see you again—been there before so—Hello—why not show him there?"

"But Princess, I thought you wanted me by your side the entire evening?" Twilight said.

"I know, but seeing as—Good evening—I'm busy, I don't think—Hello—I'll be able to have that talk with you like you wanted."

"Aww…" And once again, Twilight slumps down. Without even thinking, I placed a hoof on her shoulder. "Ash?"

"Hey, just because you can't talk with the one pony you admire the most at the Gala, that doesn't mean it can't stop you from having fun at said event. Spike kind of ditched me to go 'watch over' Rarity and I've been pretty bored for a while."

"Are you saying you want to hang out?" Twilight asked.

I simply shrugged. "If it's not too much trouble."

Twilight looked at me, then at Celestia who threw her a smile, before back at me and said, "Observatory, right?"

I felt myself smiling and Twilight smiled back before she gestured to follow her and so I did. And although Twilight couldn't see it, I saw Celestia smile at us and it wasn't a smile that wasn't friendly, kind of. It was a teasing smile.

I didn't like that smile.

* * *

**(Observatory)**

"Well, here we are." Twilight said as she opened the door for me and I walked in. Like I expected, it was almost pitch black in here as the opening that allowed the giant telescope to just sit out allowed moonlight to come cracking through. Moving with caution through the room, I reached the telescope and Twilight followed close behind.

"So, why did you want to come here?" Twilight asked as I checked the telescope.

"Well, besides never have being in an observatory before, I just really wanted a quiet place to look at the stars." I said truthfully.

"That's it?" Twilight said with a raised eyebrow. "You could have done that anywhere around Canterlot."

"Yeah, but I wanted to try looking through a big telescope." I said as I went over to said telescope.

"Well, since we're here, why do you want to look at the stars?" Twilight asked. "Are you trying to look for a constellation or something?"

"A constellation? Oh no, nothing like that." I said. "Heck, the only constellation I can recognize is the Big Dipper. Really, I just like to look up and gaze up at the night sky littered with pretty lights."

"That's it?"

I nodded. "That's it. Looking up at the sky is like looking up at a painting for me."

"That's surprisingly artistic, in a way, coming from you." Twilight said with an amused smile.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing~!" Twilight said with a giggle.

While somewhat annoyed, I took off my glasses and turned to look through the telescope. And loe and behold, a sight of stars greeted my eye, glittering in the night sky. While the sight may not have been as amazing as a meteor shower, the sight alone still looked amazing and brought a small smile to my face.

"…Is the Big Dipper all you can identify?" Twilight suddenly speaking up made me turn away from the telescope.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

For some reason, Twilight looked nervous as she scratched her leg nervously before looking at me and spoke. "If you like, I could show you what constellations are out."

"Really?" I asked and she simply nodded. "Well, okay then." I moved away from the telescope and let Twilight handle it. I watched as she looked through the scope and waited for her. After a few minutes she motioned me to come over.

"Come over here." Twilight said as she moved back and pointed to the sky. "There should be some stars connecting into a cross shape.

I looked through the telescope and quickly found a group that could connect into a cross.

"And that is…?" I asked.

"That's the Cygnus constellation." Twilight said.

"As in the swan?"

"Yes." Suddenly, Twilight tapped my shoulders I looked up to be moved aside a little before Twilight used the telescope again and back up before pointing up. "And that one over there is the Lyra Constellation."

I looked through the telescope and was confused as to how Twilight knew until the scope glowed. I jumped up in surprise and looked to see Twilight using her magic. She gestured back to the telescope and I looked through the lens to see a group of stars connected by glowing lines, making the lyra constellation.

"Thanks, Twilight." I said as I looked up at Twilight and gave her a smile in thanks.

"Don't mention it." Twilight said with a smile of her own.

"Twilight?"

"Yes?"

"A bit a personal space wouldn't hurt." I said as I noticed how close Twilight was to me. And after pointing it out, Twilight quickly noticed too and jumped back with a surprised yelp and a blush on her face. I could resist laughing a little.

The quiet area combined with the night sky and Twilight's presence seemed to bring over a calming air around me. And for some reason, I liked it.

Too bad it was broken when distant music could be heard from afar. It was the type of music people would play in clubs or a party. Twilight and I looked at one another and quickly knew who was playing the music.

"Pinkie Pie?" I asked.

"Pinkie Pie." Twilight said as she gained an annoyed expression like Pinkie's music had ruined something and marched out of the room. I quickly followed and was about to close the door, but stopped.

Turning around, I said, "Have a good night, Princess Luna." A gasp was heard before I closed the door behind me and followed Twilight, leaving the Alicorn of the Night and Moon to her lonesome. I always wondered where Luna was during the Gala.

* * *

**(Dance Room)**

Twilight and I raced down the halls where we saw Celestia at the entrance to the dance room, looking shocked. Seeing this, Twilight sped up and quickly came to her side.

"Princess Celestia, what's happ—wah!" Twilight let out a surprised cry.

"What's wrong—whoa…" I slowed to a stop as I stared at the sight before me.

Pillars knocked over, remains of cakes scattered all over the floor, a broken statue of an alicorn, and AJ, Rainbow, Rarity, and Pinkie all looked like a mess. A second later, Spike popped out from one of the many remaining of the cake which was no doubt made by AJ if the scent of apples said anything. All and all, mostly everything was a mess.

"The heck happened here?" I asked.

"Do you want to long version or the short version?" Spike said, licking some cake off of him.

"Give me the long version." I said.

"Well, Pinkie partied, AJ brought a cake which was knocked over by Pinkie doing a stage dive, Rarity scared Blueblood away which knocked over the display, and Rainbow tried to catch said display but knocked over the pillars, and here we are."

"Well, it can't get worse…Ash, why are you glaring at me?" Twilight asked.

"Because, Twilight," I began as the place started to rumble and from another door came animals being chased by none other than Fluttershy who had a crazed look on her face as said animals started making an even bigger mess of the place. "You just jinxed it."

"YOU ARE GOING TO LOVE ME!" Fluttershy, sweetie, you're scaring me.

And the animals too as they were all rampaging around the room, making an even bigger mess as tables were flipped and decoration were torn down. In short, it was chaos and I bet 20 bucks that Discord would have enjoyed this.

"Um, uh, um, uh…" Twilight tried to say something, but nothing came out.

Luckily for her, Celestia had an answer for her. "Run."

"Good call." I said as Twilight whistled and we all booked it. Now if only I had my phone with me, I could play Run from Awolnation.

Grabbing Spike and putting him on my back, not caring if I got cake all over my suit, I raced down the stairs with the girls, passing by a glass slipper that had fallen off of Rarity. Pinkie noticed the slipper and called out to Rarity.

"Oh! Rarity! Your glass slipper! Now your prince is sure to find you!" After what she's been through tonight, that's not very reassuring.

And liked I thought, Rarity screamed before she went and crushed the glass slipper(Take that Cinderella) before dashing off.

"And just when I was finally enjoying the night…" I said before racing out the door. "Hey, Spike, where was that donut shop of yours again?"

* * *

**(Donut Shop)**

"Thank you, Donut Joe." I said, thanking the unicorn who set a plate of donuts before everyone to enjoy.

"Don't mention it. A friend of Spike's a friend of mine." Joe said before taking his leave.

"Well, tonight sure turned out…sour." AJ commented.

"Tell me about it." Rainbow said as she took a donut and ate it, looking pretty pissed.

"Sounds to me like you girls had the worst night ever." I said as I grabbed a plain sugar donut and ate it.

"It was." Fluttershy said, speaking up as she nibbled on a donut. "I found the garden I had been dreaming about, but all the animals ran away from me whenever I approached them. And no matter what I did, they wouldn't be my friends."

"Fluttershy, the reason why those animals didn't like you is because of…well, you." I said.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked.

I sip my mug of hot chocolate before speaking. "Riddle me this, Fluttershy: Is your cottage located here in Canterlot?"

"Of course not." Fluttershy answered immediately. "What does that have to do with the animals not liking me?"

"Because those animals aren't the same animals back in Ponyville." I said as I explained. "The animals back in Ponyville are your friends because you've gotten to know them for so many long years. However, the animals here are different. To them, you're a complete stranger. And you wouldn't befriend a random stranger, would you?"

"No, I wouldn't." Fluttershy said as she realized what she had done wrong. "I tried to be confident like most ponies say I should be and instead of getting to know them like I do most animals, I was forcing them to love me."

"Exactly. Next time, try to be more gentle or…you." I said before turning to AJ. "So, how was your night?"

"You mean besides the fact that nopony wanted whatever I sold because it wasn't 'fancy' enough?" AJ said, her tone filled with annoyance. "Why it was just peachy."

"You know, if no one was buying your items, you could have just moved to a different area where ponies _would _buy your treats." I said, getting AJ's attention. "And like most sellers, you advertise them like saying things like: "Step right up for the finest apple taste you will not get here in Canterlot!" or something like that."

"Gee, you're right. Why did I do that earlier?" AJ said. "Now I just feel stupid."

"Don't be." I said before turning to Rainbow. "And how about you?"

"Well, I met the Wonderbolts like I wanted, but their attention kept getting taken away by other ponies who wanted to talk to them. I tried nearly everything to get their attention, but it just kept getting stolen."

"Then maybe you should have done something that would have stolen _everypony's _attention like you usually do." I said. "Show off your flying skills like you wanted to do with the Wonderbolts. You being you, there's no doubt you would have stolen the attention of everypony in Canterlot."

Rainbow blinked in surprise at me before thinking about what I said. "Huh, you're right. What I was doing was too small. I should have gone big, maybe bigger!"

I then turned to Rarity. "And you?"

"I met Prince Blueblood who, I admit looked exactly like the stallion I had been dreaming of meeting, but instead of treating me like a lady, he was the most selfish stallion I had ever met as he constantly made me do _everything _for him without as so much as getting a thank you!"

"It's true." Spike said, vouching for Spike. "He was the biggest jerk I've ever met."

"Well, if he was such a jerk, why didn't you just ditch him?" I said.

"I wanted to give him a chance, but it seems my efforts and generosity went to waste." Rarity said with a sigh before asking, "Since you're giving advice for everyone, what do you think I should have done?"

"You mean besides, ditching him as soon as possible?" I asked. "If he was such an annoyance, you should have left him and find somepony else who would treat you like you wanted. Heck, Spike here would treat you better than that guy would have."

"That's right!" Spike said.

"Yes, maybe I should have done that sooner." Rarity said, thinking about what I said.

I then turned to Pinkie. "So, how was your night?"

"Terrible."

"Did you party like you wanted?"

"Kind of."

"Did you regret what you did?"

"Not one bit!"

"Okay then." I said as our conversation ended just like that, getting laughs from everyone.

Finally, we calmed down as Twilight said. "I just hope Princess Celestia isn't upset with us for ruining the Gala."

"That was the best Grand Galloping Gala Ever!" Speak of the alicorn and she shall appear.

"You were saying?" I said to Twilight.

"Princess Celestia!" All the girls plus Spike exclaimed in surprise.

"Pardon me, Princess, but from what I saw, tonight was just awful." Twilight said as she was the only one who wasn't dirty as I've got cake on my back for carrying Spike earlier.

"Oh Twilight, the Grand Galloping Gala is always awful!"

"It is?"

"Twilight, when Spike and I were walking around, all the ponies ever did was either go meet with Celestia or just talk with one another." I said as Spike nodded.

"He's right." Celestia said. "That's why I was thrilled when you were all attending. I was hoping you could liven things up a bit."

"Well, the girls certainly liven things up in more ways than one." I said as everypony except Twilight looked away in embarrassment.

"Indeed." Celestia said with a small laugh. "While the evening may not have been as you all planned, I'm sure you all will agree that in the end, it didn't turn out so bad for this group of friends."

"It's certainly a night to remember." I commented.

"I can agree to that." Twilight said with a smile. "Friends have a way of making the worst of times into something pretty great."

"Yeah! Hanging out with friends!"

"Talking!"

"Laughing!"

"So in short, doing exactly what I wanted to do the whole time?" Spike asked.

"Yes, Spike." Twilight said

"As horrible as out night was…" AJ began.

"Being together here has made it all better." Rarity finished.

"In fact, it's made it…"

"The Best Night Ever!"

"Eh, I wouldn't call it that if I were you." I said as everyone else laughed.

"Hey," Suddenly, Rainbow stopped laughing and turned to me and Twilight. "What did you guys do?"

"Yes, what did you two do?" Rarity asked as everyone looked at us. "I remember Twilight saying she wanted to talk with Princess Celestia, but what about you, Ash?"

"Well, I went to the observatory." I said.

"The Observatory? What for?" AJ asked.

"Well, I had nothing better to do so I asked Spike to take me there, but he later ditched me." I said as I sent a look at the baby dragon.

"Sorry."

"Apology accepted." I said before continuing. "After wandering around and getting lost, Twilight helped me get to the observatory and we simply talked with one another."

"Wait, you two were together?" Spike asked and I nodded.

"Aww~! That's so sweet!" Pinkie said in a gushing tone.

"Is talking all you two did?" Fluttershy with a rare teasing smirk asked as Twilight blushed for some reason.

"Besides look at stars together, that's it. Nothing special." I said with a shrug.

"Is that all you did?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes." I said. "Were you expecting something else?"

Rainbow didn't answer as she and the others except Twilight all sighed and shook their heads for some reason.

Raising an eyebrow in confusion at everyone, I looked at Twilight to see if she knew what they meant, but she just looked away. Seeing as I was not about to get any answers, I grabbed another donut and ate it.

Looks like this is how Season 1 comes to a close for me. Now, I wonder what the future has in store for me?

* * *

***Comes out of Portal* And…done! I did it people! I finally finished Season 1 of this story! Woohoo! Everybody celebrate! Man, I published this way back when I was still new to Fanfiction and look where I am now! Man, how time flies. But it's not over yet people! Next Season, I've got a few surprises for you people and one of them is how I aka Ash Heart came to Equestria in the first place. But until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart, signing off. And as always, here comes the brohoof.**

***Incoming Brohoof***

**After so much time, we finally completed the first goal, but there's still more waiting over the horizon. Until then, I'll see you all next Season! **


	27. S2-Pony 1: Deadpo-I mean, Discord!

**Hello Fanfiction readers and bronies alike! Ashbel Longhart here to continue my adventures in Equestria! Sorry I've been silent for two months, but I had things to do and other stories to write. But now, I am back to start Season 2!**

***A portal to Equestria appears* And here's my ride. Haven't seen this thing in some time. Cue disclaimer!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. All rights go to Hasbro Studios. I also don't own any songs that may seem familiar to you people. They belong to their respective owners as well. I just own this story and nothing more.)**

**Now people, watch as I go and take on Discord! And I have a little something extra to spice things up and surprise you. Hope you're ready cause here we go! *Jumps into portal***

* * *

**Season 2-Friendship 1: The Master of Disharmony, Deadpo-I mean, Discord!**

* * *

**(Twilight's House)**

Okay, here we go. In three…two…one…

*Click!*

And…and there. Kamen Rider Faiz: Song of Paradise-Second Verse is published. Man that took a lot quicker than I thought. Guess that's what happens when you have tons of free time to yourself.

I stretch my arms out, yawning as I twist around to crack the kinks before grabbing my glass of water and taking a sip while looking out my window. Before me was the town of Ponyville, the place I've been staying at for about a year as of right now. It's been a few months since the Season 1 finale and I'm still finding it hard to believe how long I've been here. But my Pony hooves and my Pony body always remind me that this is no dream.

A year here and it's been filled with nothing, but crazy shenanigans. From facing Nightmare Moon, an Ursa Minor, a dragon, a hydra, and so on. It was never a dull moment in this world, that's for sure. But one question remains unanswered.

Why was I brought to this world in the first place? Usually, when one is brought to another world, it usually means that this world needs help. But from what I've seen, everything's been exactly the same as in the TV show with the added presence of me, of course. Is there something I'm missing? Is there something I'm not seeing? Is there something I'm supposed to do? Is…

Is that cloud pink?

I blink, rub my eyes, and look back only to see more pink clouds flying around on their own as they're raining down…chocolate milk?

"Uh…Twilight?" I set down my glass and exit my room, going downstairs to see Twilight and Spike. "Was it supposed to rain chocolate milk today?"

"It's not supposed to rain at all today. Rain scheduled to occur tomorrow." Twilight said as I'm starting to wonder if Mother Nature even exists in this world. Then again, there is the Everfree Forest and all.

"There's crazy weather all over Equestria! I heard Cloudsdale's having a cola storm!" Spike said-wait, did you say cola storm?

"I heard there's trouble over at Applejack's farm. Come on!" Twilight said as she opened the door via magic as always and raced out with a book in hoof as Spike and I quickly followed the unicorn out of the tree house, but not before quickly grabbed my cloak and my bag before putting both on.

* * *

**(Apple Acres)**

We all quickly got to Apple Acres, seeing that the others were already here, and found the place…covered in popcorn with animals with long, weird looking legs running around while eating enlarged apples from the apple trees…Okay, now I've seen everything.

"Don't worry everyone! I've learned a new spell that'll fix everything!" Twilight said as she threw her book to me which I quickly caught.

Twilight's horn glowed brightly before she sent a beam of magic that struck the cornfield, the apples and animals, and the pink clouds. Once the light vanished, everything…was still the same.

"It didn't work." I pointed out the obvious.

"My fail-safe spell…failed!" Twilight said before turning to Spike and I. "What do we do?"

"Uh, give up?"

"That's your answer for everything, Spike." I said as I saw Rarity in a fashionable rain coat and umbrella walk over to us.

"Spike," Rarity spoke up, walking up to us and giving Twilight her umbrella. "I'm sure Twilight will come up with something. And if not, I'm sure Ash can think of something himself." Why are you leaving the work to me?

"Got any ideas, Twilight?" I said as the situation before us seemed very familiar to me for some reason. It's just on the tip of my tongue.

"Hmm, time for Plan B." Twilight said, already thinking up a new plan to get situation under control. "Rainbow, can you coral all those clouds in one corner of the sky?" And why are the animals licking those clouds?

Rainbow saluted before she got to work, directing all the pink clouds in the sky to one corner. With that out of the way, Twilight turned to AJ.

"Applejack, I need you to bring those high-strong storm clouds down to earth."

And when she meant down to earth, she meant that literally as while Rainbow made sure no clouds escaped, AJ went and lassoed in the clouds and pulled them down-wait a minute, I thought only Pegasus ponies could touch clouds?

"Hey! What happened?" What happened was the team trying to get everything under control, Pinkie. And how much chocolate milk did you drink from those clouds?

I saw Twilight whisper something to Fluttershy before the gentle Pegasus pony spoke up. "Oh dear, I hope that none of the animals see these delicious chocolate filled cotton candy clouds." Wait that shit's cotton candy!? "I'd hate to have to share them."

"You and me both, sister!" Pinkie said, having been busy eating the cotton candy clouds before getting pushed back by the incoming animals that all gathered around the cotton clouds. I won't lie, I kind of wanted a bite too.

"And when ya'll done with that, feel free to have come some popcorn for desert." AJ, popcorn's not a desert.

"See, Spike? You should never give up. There's nothing we can't overcome if we all work together." Twilight said as she and the others smiled at their work.

Now let's see, clouds made of cotton candy, enlarged apples, animals with weird legs, popcorn all over the place, man is this place is chaotic-!

Wait…chaotic…disharmony…My eyes widen as I finally realize what today is. It's the first episode of Season 2! Which means it's the first episode where Discord appears!

'Well…shit.' I thought before I quickly duck down when Spike suddenly burped out green flames and a letter came out.

"Hey! Watch it!" I said.

"Sorry." Spike said as he held his stomach.

Twilight went and picked up the letter, opening it before gasping and looked at all of us.

"Come on, guys! Princess Celestia wants to see us all in Canterlot immediately!"

"All of us?" I said, acting like I didn't know about today's events. She gave me a nod. "What for?"

"She didn't say. All it says here is that it's of great importance." Twilight said as she rolled up the letter. "Spike, you stay here and watch over the place."

"Wait, I'm not coming?"

"No, she says she wants everypony that faced Nightmare Moon to come to Canterlot."

"Sorry, Spike." I patted the baby dragon's back before I quickly followed the girls to the train station that would get us to Canterlot. Time to see how well I tackle this villain. Hopefully it doesn't involve me getting blasted by lightning again.

* * *

**(Later, Canterlot)**

We made it to the capital of Equestria minutes later and Twilight wasted no time running into the castle and opening the doors where Celestia herself was waiting for us.

"Princess Celestia, we came as fast as we could!" Twilight said as we all galloped to the Princess of the Sun.

"Thank you, Twilight. Thank you all." Celestia said, looking relieved to see us.

"Is this about the weather? And the animals' weird behavior? What's happening out there? Why isn't my magic working?" Twilight immediately started spewing questions.

Celestia raised up a hoof to stop Twilight before she started to explain everything. "Follow me." And follow we did as we followed the Alicorn through the halls of the castle, passing by many stained glass art.

"I have called you all here for a matter of great importance. It seems and old foe of mine, someone I had thought I had defeated long ago, has returned."

"Who is this foe?" I asked despite already knowing the answer.

"His name is Discord." Celestia said as she gestured to the stained glass art around us, specifically pointing to one where it depicted the chimera beast himself. "Discord is the mischievous spirit of disharmony. Before my sister and I stood up to him, he ruled Equestria in an eternal state of unrest and unhappiness. Luna and I saw how miserable life was for all Earth Ponies, Pegasai, and Unicorns alike. So after discovering the Elements of Harmony, we combined our powers and rose up against him, turning him to stone."

"But he's back now, isn't he?" I said.

"That's right. I had thought the spell we cast would keep him contained forever, but since Luna and I are no longer connected to the Elements, the spell as weakened and later broken."

"No longer connected?" Twilight said, taking note of what Celestia had said as she looked at her teacher in confusion.

"This is Canterlot tower, where the Elements of Harmony are kept inside since all of you recovered them." Celestia said, coming up to a door that kind of looked like an elevator to me. That's just how the designed looked like. "I need you all to wield the Elements of Harmony again and stop Discord before he thrusts all of Equestria into eternal chaos."

"But why us?" Twilight asked as Pinkie Pie dashed off to one of the stained glass art. "Why don't you-?"

"Hey look! We're famous!" Pinkie interrupted Twilight, gesturing to an art that depicted all of the girls taking down Nightmare Moon.

"You six girls showed the full potential of the elements by harnessing the magic of your friendship to beat a mighty foe." Said foe was your sister, just saying. "Although Luna and I once wiled the elements, it is you who now control their power. And it is you who must defeat Discord."

The girls looked at one another, unsure of what to do before Twilight gives them all a look saying that she's come to a decision and the others return it with a nod.

"Princess Celestia, you can count on-!"

"Hold it!" Pinkie suddenly spoke up, interrupted Twilight again. "What about Ash? He helped us defeat Nightmare Moon too." Oh yeah, I was gonna bring that up. And it was more of me getting blasted with lightning until I got close and tackled her through a wall.

"Yes, while my letter did say those who fought Nightmare Moon, it is you six I truly need." Celestia said before turning to me and giving me an apologetic look. "I am sorry, Ash Heart."

"It's fine." I waved it off. "There are only six elements and these girls used them to take down Nightmare Moon. All I did was stall until the others came."

"Ash, that's not true." Twilight turned to look at me. "You did more than just stall. You fought Nightmare Moon to protect me. You even managed to hit her too! You did more than you think you did."

"That doesn't change the fact that the Elements are needed to take down Discord and only you six are able to do it." I said. "The best I could do against him is either get smacked around, or sit down and have nice chat over a cup of tea."

"O~kay…?" Twilight and the others raised an eyebrow at me for that last part before the unicorn herself turned back to her teacher. "Princess, we'd be honored to wield the Elements again." The others nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, girls." Celestia said before she went over to the door and inserted her horn, sending a stream of magic into it before the door opened and inside was a treasure box decorated with gems.

"Ooooh…" And like I remember correctly, the chest caught the eye of Rarity. "You can keep the Elements, I'll take that case!"

"Down girl." I said as if speaking to a puppy.

"Have no fear ponies, I have total faith that you will be able to defeat Discord…with these!" Celestia said as she brought the case over to us and opened it to reveal…nothing.

The girls gasp and Celestia drops the case in surprise, letting out a load bang echo across the hall.

"So…Did you put them someplace else?" I asked jokingly.

"The Elements! They're gone!" Twilight stated the obvious as she and the girls gathered around the case.

"That chamber is protected by a powerful spell only I can break." Celestia said, pacing around as she tried to figure out this mystery. "This doesn't make sense."

"Make sense?" An unknown voice suddenly spoke up followed by some very cliché evil laughing that seemed to echo from everywhere as everyone was on alert now. "Oh what fun is there in making sense?"

"Discord! Show yourself!" Celestia demanded.

"Oh, did you miss me, Celestia?" Discord's voice sounded as Celestia looked around for the chimera until one of the stained glass arts that depicted Discord himself started moving on its own. "I missed you. It's quite lonely being imprisoned in stone, but you wouldn't know that, would you because _I _don't turn ponies into stone!"

"You sound bitter about that. You bitter?" I spoke up without thinking.

"Oh like you wouldn't believe!" Discord said, taping on one of the pictures of a pony.

"Enough!" Celestia raised her voice. "Discord, what have you done with the Elements of Harmony?"

"Oh those? I just borrowed them for a teensy little while." Discord said as he was now inside one of the circles of an art, snapping his fingers to make an art of the Elements disappear.

"You'll never get away with this Discord." Why do big shot characters always say things like that?

"Oh I've forgotten how grim and cliché you can be, Celestia." Discord said. "It's really quite boring."

"Hey! Nopony insults the Princess!" Rainbow suddenly spoke up before she flew to where Discord was at only for him to flash and disappear, leaving Rainbow to crash into the stained glass art and somehow not break it.

"Oh you must be Rainbow Dash." Discord, appearing again only bigger, said. "Famed for her loyalty for the Element of Harmony you represent."

"That's right! I'll always be loyal to the Princess!" Rainbow declared.

"We'll see about that." Discord said before he disappeared and later reappeared in a different art.

"I can't believe we're wasting our time talking to a tacky window." Rarity said.

"The beautiful Rarity representing the Element of Generosity if I'm not mistaken." Discord said as AJ walked over to him.

"So you know who we are, big deal." Oh I wouldn't say that, AJ. Information is a powerful tool.

"Oh I know much more than that, honest Applejack." Discord said as he enlarged himself.

"You seem to know our strengths too." Twilight pointed out.

"Yes, Twilight Sparkle. And yours is the most powerful of them all: Magic." Discord said, appearing in a different art as he continued. "Fluttershy's is Kindness and Pinkie Pie's a personal favorite of mine, Laughter."

Discord chuckles as Pinkie Pie laughs.

"Pinkie!"

"Haha! He's standing on your head!" Pinkie said as Discord was dancing on top of the picture of Twilight.

"You gotta admit, it is a bit amusing." I said, smiling a little.

"Ah, and how could I forget about you, the most interesting of the bunch." Discord said, pointing at…me?

I blinked in confusion, looked around, and pointed at myself. "Me?"

"Yes, you. Ash Heart, the unsung hero of the group and 'pony' from a different 'land.'" I couldn't help, but notice how he added quotation marks when he said pony and land. "You also don't like it when ponies call you blind."

Before I could speak up to him, Celestia spoke up.

"Enough stalling, Discord! What have you done with the Elements of Harmony?"

"Oh so boring, Celestia, really." Discord said. "Fine, I'll tell you but I'll only tell you my way."

"Let me guess, in riddles?" I said.

"Bingo! Now listen closely." Discord said as he began while moving around the man different stained arts. "To retrieve your missing Elements, just make sense of these change of events, twists and turns are my master plan, then find the Elements back where you began." After that did he finally disappear, but not before leaving behind more evil laughter.

"C-Can we go home now?" Fluttershy asked though no one listened to her.

"What do you reckon he meant? Twists and turns and ended back where we started?" AJ asked.

"Twists and turns…twists and turns…" Twilight mutters, trying to figure out the riddle until she looks out the window to see the maze of the Canterlot Sculpture Garden. "Twists and turns, that's it! I bet Discord hid the Elements in the Palace Labyrinth!"

"I wouldn't be so sure." I said, speaking up and getting everypony to look at me.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

"If turn based strategy games have taught me anything, it's to think multiple steps ahead of your opponent." I said. "Discord knows that the Elements of Harmony are the only things that are able to beat him so if I were him, I'd hide them where no one would think to find them. Don't you think the labyrinth seems a bit too obvious from what he told us?"

"Hmm…" That got Twilight and the others thinking before the Pony of Magic spoke up. "True, but it's our only lead. We'll have to take the risk."

"Good luck, My Little Ponies, the fate of Equestria is in your hooves." Celestia said as the girls ran off.

"Twilight, wait!" I said as I chased after them. If there's anything I can do, it's make sure the girls don't get all…gray.

* * *

**(Labyrinth Entrance)**

The girls gasp as they as well as I made it to the labyrinth entrance.

"W-We have to go in t-there?" Fluttershy stuttered nervously.

"Nope!" Rainbow said as she stepped forth. "Dopy Discord forgot about _these _babies!" She raised her wings and took flight. "I'll just have a quick fly over and we'll have the elements in no time."

"I wouldn't do that if I were…" I said until Rainbow dropped down to the girl. "Nevermind."

"Wah! What happened to my wings!?" Rainbow exclaimed as her wings had disappeared. She wasn't the only one as Fluttershy soon lost her wings and Twilight and Rarity lost their horns and they all started freaking out.

"Calm down everypony!" I said, getting the four to calm down. "Just because you lost your wings and horns doesn't mean it's the end of the world." AJ and Pinkie both nodded as we three were the only one's unaffected as we were Earth Ponies.

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared, the chimeras himself soon appeared before us. Exactly like I remember, he has a horse-like head, much different from other ponies' head styles. He has a deer antler on the right, a blue goat horn on the left, one long fang, different-sized pupils, a snake tongue, a goat beard, and white bushy eyebrows make up his entire head. The right arm of a lion, the left claw of an eagle, the right leg of a lizard, the left leg of a goat, a bat's right wing, a Pegasus' left wing, a horse's mane, and a dragon-like snake's tail with a white tail tuft make up his body as the shape of his body resembles that of a snake.

He appears with literal flashes of lightning and laughs as Fluttershy hides behind me. He then laughs again and said, "You all should see the looks on your faces! Priceless!"

"Were the thunderbolts really necessary?" I couldn't help, but ask.

"Not really, but I wanted my entrance to be dramatic." Discord said.

"Give us our wings and horns back!" Twilight demanded.

"You'll get them back in good time." Discord said as he started popping up all around us. "I simply took them to ensure that there's no cheating. You see, this is the first rule of our game. No flying and no magic."

"The 'first' rule?" Rainbow said.

"The second rule is, everypony has to play or the game is over and I win!"

"Yeah, not happening." I said, getting his attention. "I'm not going in a place that's obviously a trap. Besides, I've already seen through your little riddle."

"Oh ho ho! How silly of me. I forgot to mention something." Discord said as she flashed and appeared next to me, surprising me a little. "You my dear 'pony' are not playing."

"Excuse me?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"You are coming with me." He said before he snapped his fingers and soon, my vision was blinded as the last thing I heard was Twilight yelling my name. When I finally regained my vision, I found myself in…

"Ponyville." I said as I found myself in Ponyville, but in complete chaos. Parts of the land were ripped out and floated in midair, pigs had wings and were now flying, and the ground beneath my feet was slowly turning into a different color and pattern.

"Do you like it?" I turned to my left and saw Discord floating right next to me. "All this chaos? I'm planning on making this the starting point of when I taking back this land for myself."

"You'll never succeed, Discord." I said as I told myself that the Discord before me had not been 'reformed' yet. "Twilight and the others may have been fooled by your false clue, but I know where the Elements truly are."

"Oh really? Then tell me, where did I hide the Elements?" Discord asked, looking at me competitively.

"In the library, hidden in the Elements of Harmony Reference Guide." I answered immediately. "That little part about 'twists and turns' was just to allude Twilight, the smartest of the group, to go to the labyrinth where you'll pick them off one by one to destroy their friendship."

"Bingo, bingo, and bingo! For answering everything right, your prize is a brand new Toyoda!" Discord said as he snapped his fingers and a stuffed toy of Oda from Star Wars fell on top of my head. "Get it? Toy-Oda? Hahahahahaha!"

As much as I wanted to feel annoyed with the chimera, I noticed something more important. "You know Star Wars?"

"Why of course!" Discord said as in a flash, he was dressed up in a Sith Lord cloak and wielding a toy red lightsaber. "I know everything from this world and to what you really are…human."

My eyes widen in shock. "You…know what I am?"

"I know a lot more than you think, my dear 'friend.'" Discord said as in a flash, the costume was gone and he was now floating around me. "I know the truth about this world, I know how your kind views this world through your little devices, and I know why you're here in this world."

My eyes widen again as I quickly turn to face him. "You know why I'm here!?"

"Yes, you were sent to this world to defeat Him." Discord said. "He is the reason why you're here, He is the reason why your body is that of a pony, and He is the one who helped me break out from that stone prison."

Helped him break out? That definitely did not happen in the show. "What are you talking about? Who's this 'He' person?"

"Oh he really isn't a person, but more of a being of power." Discord said before suddenly, a dark misty aura surrounded him and he looked at himself. **"And I must say, I do enjoy this power he gave me."**

My eyes widen again, surprised at the deepness of Discord's voice. It was…wrong. It just didn't fit his joking character which millions of fans love.

The dark aura surrounding Discord disappeared and he turned to me again. "The fact that you don't even know who He is means you were never informed."

"Informed? Informed of what?" I asked, but he never answered and continued speaking.

"And considering you were never mentioned during Nightmare Moon's defeat means either you didn't use the special powers given to you or you never got them." Special powers? I was supposed to get special powers? "Still, the fact that you knew where I hid the Elements means you know more than you let on. You might even know more about me than anyone else here in Equestria, and what may happen after. And that makes you more dangerous than any pony in this world. Even without the special powers that you were supposed to be given, you still pose a threat as a Guardian."

"Guardian?" I raised an eyebrow at that title.

"You don't even know what you are now?" Discord said as he erupted into laughter, holding his stomach. "The fact that you don't even know _that _means you were never truly informed! You don't know anything!"

A growl escaped my mouth." I know this is asking much considering its you I'm speaking too, but can you start making sense?"

"Oh and where's the fun in that?" Discord said as he wiped a tear away. "I was gonna consider killing you, but I've changed my mind."

"Kill me!?" I stepped back in surprise. A joking character like Discord? Making a death threat? Okay something is definitely wrong here.

"But considering you don't know anything, I'm just gonna send you to your friends. I'm sure some of them have already fallen." Discord said as he snapped his fingers.

"Hey!" I shouted but a flash of light blinded me and the next thing I knew, I was above the labyrinth. I looked down and saw that I was pretty high up. "Well…shit." And then, gravity took me and I fell. Obviously, I started screaming. "SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-Oof!"

"Ugh!"

I groan in pain as I shake my head to get rid dizziness. I don't know how the fuck I'm alive, but thank god for whatever broke my fall. Speaking of whatever broke my fall, I looked down to see that what I had landed on was none other than…

"Twilight!" I quickly get up as the unicorn with no horn groaned. "I am so sorry. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Twilight groaned as I offered her a hoof and she took it as I helped her up. "Where the heck did you come from?"

"Well, I was talking to Discord when he decided to zap me above the labyrinth and here I am." I said as Twilight and I dusted ourselves off.

"So you basically fell from the sky."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Exactly like how I met you the first time." Twilight gave me a small smile and I returned it with one of my own.

"Anyway, what did I miss and why does Applejack look grayer than I remember?" I asked as the Pony of Honesty looked a tad bit grayer than the last time I saw her. She looked like she was stuck in today's colorful society and an old black and white film movie.

"Who you calling gray? I'm not gray!" AJ said before she closed her mouth and started looking around, making her look _really _suspicious and obvious that she was telling a lie.

"I don't know, I just found her like this." Twilight said. "When you were taken away, Discord came back and told us to go inside the labyrinth. But when we did, he separated us and now we're trying to regroup."

"Oh." Was all I said as I knew exactly what was going on. The Mane 6 were getting taken down one by one by the chimera himself and it looks like AJ has already fallen and no doubt the others would soon follow. Dammit, and I wanted to prevent this!

"Anyway, I'm so glad to have you here. I was really worried when Discord suddenly took you away." Twilight said as the three of us began to walk. "What happened?"

"Well, it seems Discord deems me a threat so he took me away." I explained. "I found myself in Ponyville and let's just say the place has seen better days."

"Ponyville's in trouble!?"

"More like it's in chaos." I said as I continued. "Anyway, Discord and I talked and apparently, he had help breaking out of his stone prison."

"Someone helped him? Who?"

"He didn't say. He just kept calling whoever helped him 'Him' and 'He' and by the way, that's with a capital H."

"I can't imagine anyone wanting to help that guy. Who could possibly gain anything from releasing that maniac?"

"Maniac's a strong word to use on someone like Discord." I said before the three of us came up an opening blocked by balloons. The sound of laughter could be heard on the other side. "The heck are these doing here?" I went to touch them, but they suddenly popped as on the other was Pinkie Pie, but grayer like AJ.

"Pinkie Pie! Are we glad to see you!" Twilight said as she ran up to the Earth Pony.

"Oh you are, huh?" Wow, she sounds angry. "Why? Need a good laugh?" After that did she walk over to us, giving me a glare before walking past me.

"Well, she's angry." I commented.

"What do you suppose has her so upset?" Twilight asked, walking over to us. "It's not like her."

"I didn't notice anything strange about Pinkie." AJ obvious lied as one could obvious tell from her tone without even looking at her eyes. I don't know if it's because of the writers or that she's naturally bad at lying but man is she bad at telling lies.

"Weird, better pick up the pace before the stress gets the better of all of us." Twilight said.

"Twilight's it's not that." I said as we started walking again. "This is exactly why I was against you coming here to the labyrinth. Discord's picking you girls off one by one so you'll pose no threat to him when you do find the Elements which are, by the way, back in Ponyville. Specifically, in the library hidden in the Elements of Harmony Reference Guide."

"You mean the Elements aren't here!?"

"They never were. When he meant 'back where we began' he was talking about Ponyville." I said. "He knows that I know where the Elements are so we need to hurry and regroup with the others before heading back to Ponyville. The sooner, the better. These dark clouds are giving me bad vibes." I never did like dark clouds. You can never tell if it's gonna rain or not.

"Right." Twilight said as we decided to pick up the pace.

* * *

**(An Hour Later)**

About an hour of walking around aimlessly, we came upon a stone wall.

"Drat, another dead end." Twilight said until said stone wall crumbled. "Or not."

I blew away the dust that blew from the crumbled wall as on the other side was Rarity…carrying a boulder.

"Rarity! Are we glad to see…Why are you carrying a humongous bolder?" Twilight asked as Rarity dropped the huge ass thing.

"What do you mean 'boulder?' This big, beautiful bedazzling rock is a diamond!" And what shape or form does that look like a diamond? Oh wait, right, only she sees it as a diamond. Well that's half of the Mane 6 down. "Keep your envious little eyes off it!" Trust us, the last thing we're feeling is envy. "I found it and it's mine! Fair and square!" Okay, okay, keep the giant rock. Sheesh…

Rarity then began to walk away(or at least tried to) while carrying the rock while AJ and Pinkie followed her.

"I suggest we hurry." I said and Twilight nodded, looking worriedly at her the three slightly grayed ponies before we quickly followed after them.

* * *

**(Later)**

After a while of walking did we come upon another dead end. This is starting to get annoying.

"Ugh! We'll never find the others if we keep running into all these dead ends." Twilight said until the wall in front of us disappeared. "Oh! Well…that's better."

"But I don't' think that is." I said as I pointed over to Fluttershy who looked a bit dizzy. She must have just fallen.

"Fluttershy!" Twilight smiled as she walked over to the wingless Pegasus. "Am I glad to see a friendly face. This awful labyrinth is getting to everypony." Cue the others glaring at her. Rude much?

"Oh bo ho ho!" Fluttershy said, surprising Twilight at her tone of voice which was anything, but gentle and nice like it used to be. "Why don't you wave around your magic horn and make everything all right?"

"Uh…" Was all Twilight could say.

"Oh that's right, you can't. You don't have one." Fluttershy said before finishing it off by whipping her tail at Twilight. I stopped myself from glaring at Fluttershy as I reminded myself that she's only like this because of Discord.

"What is happening to our friends?" Twilight asks.

"I told you, Twilight. Discord is picking you all off one by one." I said.

"But how is he doing this?"

"My guess, magic." I said.

"A little help here?" Rarity called over to us as she was sweating and covered in dirt from carrying the boulder all this time. Twilight went over and helped her fellow non-horned Unicorn. "Thanks, Twilight."

"Don't mention-!"

"But don't get any ideas about my gem!" Rarity quickly said. "I know where you live."

Twilight threw me a look and I simply shrugged as there was nothing I could do in this situation. I wonder of those special powers I was supposed to have could have helped in this situation. And what the hell did Discord mean when he said I was supposed to be informed? Ugh, looks like the guy's living up to his name of not making sense.

With the way things are, there's no doubt that Rainbow will soon fall like the rest. Which means our last chance to beat Discord is when we get the Elements right after Twilight fixes everyone. But the black aura that Discord had concerns me. Just who in the world helped Discord? And why? Just what the hell is this guardian supposed to be?

And how did Twilight and I get out ourselves roped into carrying this heavy ass boulder for Rarity?

"Must…find…Rainbow Dash!" Twilight breathed out as we were both somewhat exhausted a little. "As a team…we're unstoppable! Rainbow Dash won't…let us down!"

"Well lookie there!" AJ suddenly spoke up as she was looking up into the sky. "Rainbow Dash is flying away. She's abandoning us!"

"Now I know that's a lie." Twilight said as she and I dropped the boulder, thank gods.

"Actually…" I began as I pointed up to the cyan Pegasus flying away from the labyrinth.

"What!? No! Discord got to her too!" Twilight exclaimed.

*BOOM!*

Suddenly, thunder boomed I the distance as more dark clouds gathered and the labyrinth walls around us fell, leaving all of us in the middle of giant patch of dirt.

"Well, well, well, well." Appealing before us from the dust was Discord himself. "Looks like someone broke the no wings, no magic rule.' With a snap of his finger, Twilight and Rarity's horn returned and Fluttershy got her wings back. Though the situation right now is anything, but good. "Games over my little ponies, you didn't find your precious Elements." Discord then took out an umbrella as said umbrella was upside-down. "Looks like we might be due for a big ol' storm of chaos!" And cue evil laughter again.

"Well…this is just fan-fucking-tastic." I said before a bar of soup appeared and was stuffed inside my mouth.

"Language!" Discord scolded me. I spat out the bar of soup and stuck out my tongue in disgust. Soup was not something one should taste. And Discord is the last guy I wanted to be scolded. "Looks like a Guardian is nothing without his special powers after all. Mwahahahahahahahahaha!"

Again, what the hell is a Guardian!?

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

***Comes out of Portal* And…done. Well, that was quicker than I thought. I turned out a bit more serious then I meant it too, but I'm glad with this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed today's chapter. Tune in next time to find out what happens next and why Ash(aka me) was sent to Equestria in the first place. Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart, signing out. And like always, here comes the brohoof. **

***Incoming Brohoof***

**See you all next time!**


	28. S2-Pony 2: Super Mode!

**Hello Fanfiction readers! Ashbel Longhart here to bring you the next chapter of this story! Now I was going to leave this story alone for a while since I told people in one of my other stories that I would be focusing on it for a while but a reviewer insisted that I should finish this since I did leave off on a cliffhanger. So, here it is. **

***A portal to Equestria appears*Oh! And here's my usual ride. Cue the disclaimer!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. All rights go to Hasbro Studios. I also don't own any songs that may seem familiar to you people. They belong to their respective owners as well. I just own this story and nothing more.)**

**Alright, now to recap, Discord made his debut but it seems he had a little help. Not only that, but he knows what Ash aka me is and has the clues to why am I in Equestria in the first place. But will he tell them is the question. Better jump in to see and found out! *Jumps into portal***

* * *

**Season 2-Friendship 2: When Deus Ex-Machina Fails, Go Super!**

* * *

**(Last Time)**

"Was it supposed to rain chocolate milk today?"

"There's crazy weather all over Equestria! I heard Cloudsdale having a cola storm!"

"Princess Celestia, we came as fast as we could!"

"I need you all to wield the Elements of Harmony again and stop Discord before he thrusts all of Equestria into eternal chaos."

"The Elements! They're gone!"

"You all should see the looks on your faces! Priceless!"

"I know everything from this world and to what you really are…human."

"You…know what I am?"

"He is the reason why you're here, He is the reason why your body is that of a pony, and He is the one who helped me break out from that stone prison."

"Even without the special powers that you were supposed to be given, you still pose a threat as a Guardian."

"Guardian?"

"What is happening to our friends?"

"Looks like we might be due for a big ol' storm of chaos!"

"Well…this is just fan-fucking-tastic."

* * *

**(Now)**

Thunderclouds filled the sky as thunder could be heard in the distance. The land around us, nothing but a big crater of what was once a huge maze-like labyrinth, was muddy under my hooves. And before Twilight and I, a chimera would not stop laughing. In fact, he was laughing so much that he fell to the ground, holding his stomach as he was the only one who found this situation funny.

"Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Okay, we get it. You're evil. You can stop with the cliché laughing now.

"And what are _you _laughing at!?" The somewhat grayed Pinkie Pie shouted angrily.

"Oh you ponies are just the most fun I've had in eons!" Discord said, wiping away a tear.

"Well quit it!" Pinkie shouted angrily right at Discord's face. "You better think before you laugh at the Pink…ie Pie!" Wow, great save there Pinkie. Truly you've shown us why we should never get on your bad side.

"Oh yeah?" The somewhat grayed Fluttershy spoke up, getting Pinkie's attention. "Well ha ha!"

"Quit it!"

"No. Ha ha!"

"QUIT IT!"

"No! HA HA HA HA HA!" At this point, I'm expecting Pinkie to just tackle Fluttershy to the ground at any time and start beating her. I wouldn't blame her.

"Uh, Rarity," I turned my head to see AJ talking with Rarity, no doubt ready to tell an obvious lie. "This 'ere diamond of yours, Twilight and Ash said we should split it seven ways since we, uh found it together." Hey, don't drag me into your lies! And how would you even split that thing in seven?

"Hiya!" And faster than AJ could react, Rarity went and kicked the Earth Pony away, assuming what could only be some sort of martial arts stance. "Try it, punk! He's mine! All mine!" It's a male?

"Girls, stop this! We need to stick together!" Twilight said, trying to reason with her friends.

"Dammit." I muttered under my breath, beating myself over for being unable to prevent this.

"Oh this is just too entertaining." Discord said, sitting on a couch with a tub of popcorn next to him. I'm not even gonna try and figure out where he got the couch and popcorn. It would be a futile effort.

"Stop it, Discord! You're not playing fair!" Twilight said.

"Uh, Twilight? Do you even know who you're talking too?" I said. "He's Discord, spirit of chaos and disharmony? Bad guy? Bad guys don't play fair."

"You should listen to him. He understands." Discord said before tossing a popcorn into his mouth.

"You lied to us about the Elements being the labyrinth!" Twilight said.

"Excuse me, what?" Discord said before he erupted into laughter. He continued to laugh for a good minute before calming down. "Oh you foolish pony, I never _said _the Elements were in the labyrinth! You and your friends just decided to come here on your own!"

"I tried to tell you." I said in a 'Ah tewld you' tone.

"Now then, if you excuse me, I have some chaos to spread. Toodles!" Discord said before with a sap of his finger and a flash of light, he was gone. Dammit, and I was gonna ask him about that Guardian thing that he keeps calling me.

*BOOM!*

The sound of thunder almost made me jump as I looked up and found the pink cotton candy clouds appear above us and soon, chocolate milk rained down.

"Chocolate milk? I hate chocolate milk!" Wow, what a un-Pinkie like thing to say.

"I tried to tell you about not going to labyrinth but you didn't listen." I said as I took an umbrella out from my Mary Poppins' bag and opened I up to over both Twilight and I.

"I know and I'm sorry for not listening to you." Twilight said, looking sorry. "You said the Elements are actually hidden in Ponyville?"

I nodded. "They should be hidden in the Elements of Harmony Reference Guide in the library."

"Then we better get moving. There could be a chance that Discord may move them to someplace else if we don't hurry and we can't have that. Besides, I'm worried about Ponyville and everyone else."

"Me too, Twilight. Me too."

* * *

**(Later)**

After what seemed like hours, Twilight and I along with the others who followed us, albeit reluctantly judging from their expressions, finally made it to the outskirts of Ponyville where the small town was just like I remembered it when Discord took me away from the others. Part of the land were ripped out and floating in midair with the town hall building now join them, pigs were still flying with their new wings, and cotton candy clouds hung over the town where chocolate milk rained down.

"This is Ponyville?" Twilight ask in disbelief, shocked at what she was seeing.

"I told you the place was in chaos." I said.

Twilight continued to look in shock before shaking her head to snap out of her stupor before calling out to the others as we walked. "Come on, girls! If Ash is right about the Elements being in the Library, then we can get them and use them defeat Dis-!"

"Look out!" I shouted as I moved the unicorn out of the way of a stampede of long-legged bunnies with Angel leading the…pack? Group? Whatever you call a group of bunnies.

"Thanks, Ash." Twilight smiled thankfully.

"Too slow, Angel! You disappoint mama." Wait, you _wanted _Twilight to get run over!? Wait, what am I thinking? Of course you wanted that-whoa! Hey, who turned off the lights!?

"Wow! I can see so much better now!" AJ lied as day turned to night in an instant, making it hard to see. Although I don't remember the night being this dark. And why does the road feel and smell like soup?

"Whoa!" AJ cried out in alarm and I turned to see AJ slipping and slide, knocking over Pinkie, Rarity, and Fluttershy before coming to a stop next to us. "Uh, I meant to do that." No you didn't.

"Wah!" Twilight cried out, having tried to move only to slip and fall down. I think blinked in alarm when night turned back into day, hurting my eyes a little as we all saw the state of the road. "Discord's turned out dirt roads into soap roads!"

"Speaking of the guy…" I began as Discard himself appeared before us, skating along the soap road as if it were ice.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I question your view of beautiful. "This is the new and improved Ponyville! And these are only my first changes."

"Well I can definitely say you've outdone yourself." I commented as Pinkie started skating too.

"I know this may look like fun, but it's not!" Really? Cause it looks fun to me.

"Picture it." Whoa! Too close bro! "The chaos capital of the world!" Having picked us up, Discord held both Twilight and I forward where night turned to day and hindered our sight.

"I can't even see anything. It's too dark." Twilight said before Discord dropped her. Rude, but expected.

"How about you, Mr. Guardian? Can you picture it?" Discord asked, continuing to hold me up.

"What I want to know is what the hell is this Guardian thing you keep-ugh!" Before I could finish, a bar of soap appeared and was stuffed into my mouth before Discord dropped me like Twilight.

"Language young man." Discord waved a finger at me while I spitted out the soap, sticking out my tongue in disgust. That's twice in row that I had a bar of soap stuffed in my mouth! "It's best if you don't know, makes things easier for me."

Easier? Why would me not knowing what this Guardian thing is be a good thing for him?

"Anyway, in a few minutes you two can see it in the beautiful light of day. Or not." Discord shrugged before he jumped up, posing like a ballerina, and then flashed away.

"Ponyville, the chaos capital of the world?" Twilight said as she and I got back up which was a lot more difficult than I thought as the soap road was extra slippery. "Not if we have anything to say about it!"

"Don't worry, you won't." Fluttershy said before laughing in a tone that was close to evil. Should I be worried at this point? I probably should.

"To the Library!" I shouted out and pointed dramatically as I imagined the 'dununununu' thing from Batman played in the background.

* * *

**(Minutes Later)**

It only took a couple of minute to make it to the library as the sun rose again for the third time today but Twilight was already mentally exhausted. Mostly because of how the others were acting which I will admit was annoying as hell while walking here. Thankfully, my skill of ignoring shit helped.

"Okay, we're here." Twilight groaned both in tiredness and a bit of annoyance. "Everyone please, please, _please _just go inside! Please~!"

"I absolutely refuse." AJ lied again as she did the exact opposite of what she said while turning completely gray this time. Shit, it just got worse.

"With pleasure!" Fluttershy said, also turning completely gray as she stomped down and destroyed one of the bushes that surrounded the library. Well that was rude but expected considering how she is.

"I hate libraries!" Pinkie shouted as she too turned more gray. And I take offense to that! Libraries are awesome!

"Ugh…" Twilight groaned before turning to see Rarity trying to pushing her boulder in but failing miserably. "What is taking so long? We gotta hurry!"

"Forget it, Twilight. I know what you're up to." She isn't up to anything. "The second I go in, you'll have your little minion, Spike, take Tom!" Hey! Spike is not a-wait, did you just call it Tom? The fuck?

"Tom?" Twilight repeated in disbelief. I don't blame her, I feel the same.

"Well it's not going to work!" Rarity said as she turned completely gray.

"You're not going in without him, are you?" Twilight asked and Rarity just grunted. Sighing in annoyance, Twilight went and picked it up before carrying it as Rarity and I followed.

*CRASH!*

It seems Twilight's patience was running thin as she didn't even think twice of throwing the bolder forward, destroying the front door and the space around it.

"Just so you know, I'm not fixing this." I said.

"Careful, Twilight! You'll ruin his beautiful finish."

"Oh for the love of-!"

"Uh, Twilight?" I spoke up.

She turned to me. "What?"

"You do know you could have just used magic to carry that boulder, right?" I said as I pointed to her horn. She looked up at it…and then facehoofed herself. Did she seriously forget she had her horn back? Okay, now I'm concerned, how long were we in that fucking labyrinth?

"His name is Tom and he's a diamond!" And I don't give a fuck, Rarity.

"Twilight, Ash! What's going on?" Spike walked up to us and asked before looking at everypony else. "And why's everyone so…gray?"

"You want the long version or the short version?" I said.

"The long version would be nice." Spike responded.

"Discord happened."

"I asked for the long version."

"That was the long version."

"Then what's the short version?"

"Magic." I think.

"Enough!" Twilight spoke up to stop us. "I need you two to help me right now."

"Sorry." Spike and I said at the same time.

"Hey Twilight. What's soaking wet and clueless?" Fluttershy suddenly asked.

"Fluttershy, I've had just about enough-!" I grabbed Spike and moved out of the way as Twilight was just dumped with some water, curtsey of grey Fluttershy.

And for the icing on the cake, "Your face!" She slammed the bucket on top of the unicorn's head.

"What's happened to everypony?" Spike asked, a bit scared at his point and I don't blame him.

"I guess you're just bringing out the worst in us, Spike." AJ lied once again as Spike had nothing to do with this.

"No time to explain." Twilight said, throwing the bucket off of her before going to the bookshelves. "We've got to find the Reference Guide to the Elements of Harmony before _somepony will do something she'll regret!" _Are you talking to the girls or yourself?

"The Elements of Harmony? Oh! I know exactly where that is!" Spike said, coming through like always as he dashes off, climbs the ladder and grabs the book from the shelf. "Found it!"

*Smack!*

"And you just lost it." I couldn't help but comment as Fluttershy suddenly threw a scroll at Spike, fazing him and causing him to drop the book where the Pegasus caught it.

"Fluttershy!" Twilight growled as she was glaring up at the grey Pegasus. "You better give me that book right now!" I wisely chose to step back at this point.

"Keep away!" Fluttershy shouted before she and the other grayed ponies started playing hot potato with each other.

"Applejack! Give me that book!" Twilight demanded.

"I don't having any book." AJ said, having caught the book before throwing it to Pinkie.

"Pinkie!" Twilight ran up to the Earth Pony only for said pony to throw it back to Fluttershy.

"You guys! Stop this right now!" Twilight demanded as she continued to jump around, trying to get her book while the others continued to keep it away from her. Spike decided to literally jump in and help, tackling Fluttershy as the book dropped only for Rarity to take it.

"Hey! Do you even know what you just stole!?" Twilight shouted.

"No, but if you want it, _I _want it!" Rarity said as Twilight chased after her. The end result was Twilight meeting face first with Tom the Boulder.

"Shouldn't you be helping her?" Spike said as I watched Twilight started getting physical with the others.

"Nah, she's got this." I said as a dust cloud formed. "Besides, would you really want me to step in?"

"…You know, you got a point." Spike said, either realizing that I would get hurt stepping in, or somepony would get hurt badly…and it wouldn't be me.

"Ah ha!" Twilight cried out in victory when she jumped out of the dust cloud with book in hoof.

"Okay, maybe now we should step in." I said as I saw the dangerous looks the girls were giving Twilight…then again, said unicorn wasn't any better.

"Get back, all of you! This is my book and I'm gonna read it!" I rest my case.

"The Elements should be in there." I said as Twilight used her magic to flip through the pages where she gasped.

"The Elements of Harmony!" Twilight gasped as the five necklaces plus one tiara laid right before it in the cut pages of the book-wait a minute. Cut out pages…Discord you fucking bastard!

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said they were hidden inside the book." Twilight commented.

"Told you."

"This is great! Now you guys can defeat Discord and return everything back to normal!" Spike said.

"Yeah, it's not going to be that easy." I said as I glanced over to the grayed ponies.

"We did it! We found the Elements of Harmony, together!"

…

…

…

"You girls don't even care, do you?" Twilight's earlier excitement vanished like the wind when the grayed girls didn't respond.

"No." They all said as one.

"Like I said, it's not going to be that easy just because we have the Elements now." I said.

"I never thought this would happen." Twilight said, looking down sadly. "Our friends…have turned into complete jerks!" Hey, it happens.

"Necklace!" One for Rarity.

"Necklace!" One for Pinkie.

"Necklace!" One for AJ.

"Necklace!" One for Fluttershy.

"And…big crown thingy!" Twilight said as she placed her Element on. At this point, I think she no longer gives a fuck at the moment. "Come on, everypony, let's go."

"Twilight, that's called a tiara." I said. "Also, aren't you forgetting somepony?"

"Nope." Twilight responded rather quickly. "We got the liar, the grump, the hoarder, and the brute. That just about covers it." This set up does not fill me with confidence…at all.

"What about Rainbow Dash?" Spike asked.

"Already got that covered." Twilight said as she levitated Rainbow's necklaces over…to me? "Congrats, Ash, you're the new Rainbow Dash."

"Excuse me?" I raised an eyebrow as I looked at the unicorn in disbelief.

"Now let's go!" Twilight said before she ran off.

"Hey, wait a minute!" I said as I chased after her. "Twilight, you're not thinking clearly! I can't wear this thing, it's Rainbow's." Plus it feels weird wearing something that looks like it costs a fortune.

"Well too bad, you're Rainbow Dash now." Twilight said before she ran outside. "Now come on! Let's defeat Discord so we never have to speak to each other ever again!"

"What!?" I said before I quickly jumped back to dodge the stampede of the girls that would have no doubt ran over me. Of course Rarity was still trying to move her boulder. Again, why not use magic, you have a horn. Use it.

"Move it!" Twilight shouted, having come back to shout at Rarity before taking my earlier advise and used her magic to pick up 'Tom.' "Look out! Here comes Tom!"

My eyes widen in surprise when I saw Twilight was about to do. "Twilight, wait! No!"

*CRASH!*

Aaaa~nd there goes the window…I'm not fixing that.

"Well, well, well," And waiting for us outside was Discord himself. Seriously, does every cliché villain have to say that? "I see you've found the Elements of Harmony. Probably thanks to your little blind friend, no doubt."

"I'm not blind!" I shouted without thinking. Curse this habit!

"I know, I just wanted to get a rise out of you." I growled while Discord laughed at me. I so cannot wait until this guy gets reformed in Season 3. Maybe then I can enjoy his little batch of chaos.

"Discord, you're in for it now!" Twilight declared.

"I'm certainly am." Discord sarcastically said as he came down to us. "You've clearly out-dueled me," If I didn't know any better, I could have sworn that he was talking about Yu-Gi-Oh. He probably is if he knew about Star Wars. "And now it's time to meet my fate. I'm prepared to be defeated now. Fire when ready." Well, the prepared part was true if the glasses and target board said anything.

"Formation, now!" Twilight said as the grayed ponies all grumbled when coming over to Twilight's side. I reluctantly joined her.

"This isn't going to work." I said, trying to stop Twilight and hopefully get her to calm down. She clearly wasn't thinking straight.

"Of course it will. The Elements defeated Nightmare Moon and they'll defeat Discord. Now let's get this over with." Twilight said as she and the others closed their eyes and the air around them started to shift. Twilight and the girls were then picked up into the air where Twilight's eyes glowed white. Discord actually looked a bit surprise a little…until the light died down and the girls dropped to the ground.

I really didn't want to day it, I really didn't, but the words had already left my mouth. "Ah tewld you."

"What's going on?" Twilight got up, confused.

"Mine's working," Lies, AJ. "Something must be wrong with yours!" Oh boy, here we go.

"I hate the Elements of Harmony!" Pinkie declared.

"Hmph! Garbage." Fluttershy said as she took off hers and threw it away where Rarity, yelling, "Mine!" came and took it away.

"Uh, I think I hear my chores asking me to work on them." Spike, who had been watching from afar inside the library, chose to hide.

"Bravo, ponies! Bravo!" Discord said as he mockingly clapped for us. "Harmony in Equestria is officially dead. Discord rules, Celestia drools." He then proceeded to laugh victoriously as he skated down the soap road.

"It's your fault the Elements didn't work!" Pinkie said in a accusing tone.

"Who are you talking to?" Twilight asked.

"Any of you! All of you!" Pinkie said as she started to hop away. "I'm out of here!"

"Pinkie, wait!" I called out to the grayed pony but she was already gone.

"I better go too. I've got new, better friends waiting for me at the farm!" AJ said as she took her leave too.

"Applejack! Not you too!" I said as I watched the grey Earth Pony leave.

"Yeah! I'm sick of you losers!" Fluttershy said as she flew away while Rarity took her boulder and left.

"Girls, wait! This is actually what Discord wants!" I said but it was no use.

"Give it up, Ash." Twilight said as I turned to her. "They can leave for all I care! With friends like those…who needs enemies?"

"Twilight…" I walked up to the sadden unicorn who was turning gray in color right before my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Ash, but I want to be alone for now." Twilight said as she walked away with a cotton candy cloud over her, raining chocolate milk.

I silently watched as she walked away, leaving me all alone. Guilt started to build up inside of me as I slammed my hoof on the ground. Dammit! I could have prevented this!

"Well, isn't that just sad?" A low growl vibrated in my throat as I didn't have to turn to know who was behind me. "Despite knowing where the Elements were, they didn't work. But I must say, that necklace looks very good on you. I bet it would have looked better on Rainbow Dash…if she were here that is!" As the chimera started laughing again, I felt anger rise up inside of me until it reached a peak and I took off the necklace and threw it at him.

"Ow!" Discord didn't move to dodge the thrown necklace as he tossed it off of him. "Now that wasn't very-!"

"RAAAGH!" I roared as I threw myself at Discord, surprising him greatly judging from the look on his face as I tackled against-no, through a tree and slammed him to the ground where I raised a hoof and slammed it down on his goddamn face! I raised my other hoof and went to do the same only for his lion hand to grab it before he picked me up and threw me to the side.

I skidded across the ground before coming to a stop. I got up, a bit wobbly only to be what felt like talons dig into my fur and skin as Discord had grabbed me, picked me up, and then I felt the wind all around me as Discord took to the skies. I looked up to see Discord covered in that strange black aura from earlier and smiling wickedly before I felt the wind change around me. He was flying down with me still in his talon hands only to feel his lion hands on me as he pushed me down towards…oh crapbaskets.

*CRASH!*

In an explosion that sounded like a meteor crashing, the dusty dirt and debris that went flying made me cough and hack as I felt something wet in my mouth only to be spat out seconds later. It tasted like metal. It took me a moment to realize it was blood before I felt Discord throw me out of the dust cloud where I crashed into one of many house of Ponyville.

I groaned as I fell to the ground on my stomach. It felt hard to keep my eyes open as I saw things that would question one's sanity like buffalos dressed and dancing like ballerinas, a pony running around as if he were running against a TV Screen, floating pies, and etc. I groaned again as I pushed myself up and held my face where I felt something missing. My glasses weren't on my face. I looked around and quickly spotted them…

"Oh, dick." I said as my glasses were under Discord's foot.

**"Hey, I wasn't the one who struck first." **Discord spoke in that out of place dark tone again. It really creeped me out but I made sure to not let the feeling appear in my expression. **"Still, you gave me a good work. I'm surprised you're still in one piece." **

"Trust me, you build up a pretty good defense if you had gone through my experience here." I said as I spat out more blood from my mouth before speaking again. "Tell me, what the hell is that aura of yours? Something from the guy who helped you break free from your prison?"

**_"Correct." _**Discord smiled wickedly again as he looked at himself, liking what he saw. **_"It was this power that allowed me to break out from that accursed stone prison. As long as I have this, not even Celestia can stop me!"_**

Well, isn't he cocky? Then again, I've never seen anything like this from the show. It was an unknown, something I did not plan for. None of this made sense. So obviously, despite my position, I started asking questions.

"Who the hell is this 'He' person? Why is he the reason that I'm here? And what the hell is a Guardian?"

The dark aura that surrounded Discord vanished as he spoke normally again which was saying something. "Should you really be asking questions? Looks at the situation you're in? I could dispose of you with a simple flick of my fingers…but I won't. The truth is, you're just way too amusing. I'll need to have something to entertain me once I take back control over Equestria. So why don't you run along home now while I go create more chaos. I just thought up a new idea and would like to try it out right away!" And with that, he was gone in a literal flash.

I groaned again as I picked myself up and got back up albeit in pain. I reached inside my Mary Poppins bag and pulled out a pair of glasses similar to my own and put them own, making everything in my field of vision clearer and greater. And seeing(no pun intended against myself) that Discord was nowhere to be found, I decided to do what he said and make my way back to the library. No doubt Twilight would be back soon and I needed to help her or else Equestria will fall into complete chaos. And after seeing the kind of chaos from Shin Megami Tensei, I was not too enthusiastic about it.

* * *

**(One Painful Walk Later)**

With each step I took, a flare of pain shot through my body. With each minute that passed, the pain got number and number until it felt only like a sting in me as I entered the library to find Spike lying next to a pile of scrolls, looking sick, and Twilight packing her bags.

I spoke up immediately. "Twilight?"

"Ash?" Twilight stopped packing and turned to me. I was a bit surprised that she wasn't reacting to my current state until her eyes, which were gray like the rest of her, had flashed back to their normal color and she reacted. "Oh my god, what happened to you!?"

'Huh, that never happened in the show.' I said in my mind as I took note of Twilight's eyes before I answered her. "I may have gotten into a fight with Discord."

"You fought Discord!? By yourself!? When!?"

"Right after you left to be alone." I answered honestly before turning to the briefcase on her bed. "Why are you packing?" Of course, it was a rhetorical question as I already knew what she would say.

"I'm leaving Ponyvillie." Twilight said as the aura of defeat returned to her.

"…Where are you going?" I asked.

"I don't know. But it's better than being here." I almost flinched at the tone of her voice. It saddens me to see her like this and it filled me with guilt knowing I could have prevented this. But the past is past; I can't change what's already happened unless I had something like a time machine. What I need to do is snap Twilight out of it and these scrolls on the floor are going to help.

"Are you really just going to give up?" I said as I walked over to the trash can next to Twilight's bed and took out the Element of Magic.

"What's the point of continuing? Our friendship with the others is over and I don't see Princess Celestia helping anytime soon." Twilight spoke as she continued to pack while avoiding my eyes. "It's over, Ash. Discord's won and there's nothing we can do."

"You know I don't believe that for a second, right?" I said, getting a bit angry at Twilight who was still avoiding eye contact. "You've defied the odds before like how you and the others defeated Nightmare Moon. You can do it again with Discord; you and the others."

"Didn't you see how the others were acting? It's too late-!"

"No it's not." I said as I took a step forward. "Have you already forgotten who you are? You're Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia's number one student and the Bearer of the Element of Magic!"

"Not anymore. I'm nothing but a failure." Twilight said as she moved away from. "You…You'd be better off not having someone like me around."

"Twilight!" I grit my teeth and grabbed Twilight's hoof, pulling her close to me where she finally looked at me in surprise at my sudden act. "The Twilight I know is no failure! The Twilight I know is the smartest, most brilliant, most determined, most bravest, and most friendliest pony I've ever met! The Twilight I know would not give up like this! The Twilight I know would get right back up and find a way to take down Discord or anyone else who threatens Equestria! And most of all, the Twilight I know always has her friends to back her up in a pinch!"

"Ash…" Twilight looked at me with complete surprise at what I said. "How…How can you still be so…hopeful?"

"Bur cause if I give up hope now then we really are defeated. I have hope that we can still turn this around. And if you still don't believe me, that your friendship with the girls is over, and that Celestia isn't lending a hoof, then take a look at these!" I said as I grabbed a random scroll and presented it to her.

"These are…the letters I've written since I've in Ponyville." Twilight said as she recognized the scrolls before looking at the others on the floor.

"No doubt Celestia has been sending these letters for a while." I said as another popped out of Spike.

"Make it stop~!" Spike whined as he looked ready to throwing up his insides. I better give him some stomach medicine once all this was over. And then some gems to cheer him up. I'll have to ask Rarity for some later.

"Real friends don't care what your cover is, friendship is wonderful and powerful thing…and like the path that cut through the orchard, there'll always be a way through…the best thing to do is stay true to yourself…a special magical connection with your friends, maybe even before she's met them!"

"There we go." I muttered and smiled as color returned to Twilight's form.

"It's all so clear now! I can't believe I didn't figure it out sooner! Discord's been trying to distract us from what's important!"

"Which is?" I asked just to make sure.

"Our bond with all our friends!" Twilight answered and I nodded in satisfaction. "He knows how powerful our friendships are and he's been trying to keep us from seeing it! That's what you meant when Discord was trying to pick us off one at a time!"

"About time you figured it out." I said as I rubbed Spike's back as he looked more ready to puke out his insides. Poor guy.

"Do you remember what I said the first day we arrived in Ponyville?" Twilight asked and I knew what she meant so the answer came quickly to me.

"That the fate of Equestria doesn't rest on you making friends?"

"Yes, but the opposite is true! The friendships I made since I've been here are what saved Equestria from Nightmare Moon! And now they need to save it from Discord!" Twilight said.

"So I'm guessing you already know what you need to do?" I asked as I decided to lay Spike into his bed and laid a glass of water next to him.

"I do. I need to fight for my friendships! For them! For me! For us! For Equestria!" Twilight declared, her voice full of confidence untol she finally noticed her number one assist's current state. "What happened to him?" I simply gestured to the pile of scrolls on the floor next to us. "Oh…I guess we better leave him here then."

"Indeed." I said.

"Come on! Let's go restore our friendship with the others!" Twilolight said as she was about to race out the door when I spoke up.

"No." That single word stopped Twilight's in her tracks.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Twilight, but I'm gonna have to leave the matter with the girls to you. I have other matters to attend to." I said, adjusting my glasses.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

"I'm going to confront Discord." I bluntly said.

"What!?" Twilight screamed. "Ash, are you out of your mind! You can't take him on alone! Look at what he did to you!"

"I never said I was going to fight him." I said, getting a confused look form Twilight. "Twilight, he knows what I am. He knows I'm human."

"He what?" Twilight looked completely surprised at this, much like how I felt when I learned Discord knew about me.

"He also knows why I'm here in the first place." I said. "He's got answers that I need. So while you go help our friends, I'm going to get those answers."

"But, what if you get into another fight? You can't expect him to just tell you even if you ask him politely." Twilight said, not liking my plan.

"I know it's dangerous but I have to at least try. He's my only lead." I said before I went and took off my cloak before putting on my bag again. "I have to go. At the very least, if I can't get answers, I can stall him long enough for you guys to assemble."

"Ash!" I ran off downstairs and made it to where the door used to be at, stopping when Twilight called out my name again. "Ash…be careful. And good luck."

"…Thank you." I said before racing to the tree house. Now, if I were an evil tyrant who has yet to be reformed, where would I be?

* * *

**(Central Plaza)**

Huh, would you look at that? My guess of Discord being at the Central Plaza of Ponyville was right. There he was, sitting on a throne he probably made himself as he watched all the chaos that he's created. He smiled once he saw me approaching.

"Ah, if it isn't the powerless Guardian." There's that title again.

"I can see you've added Card Houses to your stack of chaos." Oh god did I just do a pun? I just did a pun.

"Nice one." Discord smiled at my accidental pun before glancing at the giant card houses he made to replace the ones floating in the air and saying, "And the card house idea just came to me. Do you like it?"

"Not really. Something tells me it'll tip over and fall apart the second somepony touches it." I said as I continued to make my way up to him.

"That's the idea!" Discord said before laughing.

Time to get down to business. "Alright Discord this is your last chance to tell me what I want to know."

"Now what could you ever mean?" He was playing dumb. I wasn't going to have that.

"You know what exactly what I mean. Now start talking about what you know because one way or another your fun is coming to an end, Twilight will rally her friends and when that happens, it's game over for you." I declared as I pointed at him dramatically. "Now talk! What is a Guardian? And who in the world helped you?"

"Fine! If you're so persistent in knowing." Wait, he is going to tell me? That was easier than I first thought. "First off, a Guardian is-[BEEP]!" Wait, what the? "They're-[BEEP]-[BEEP]-[BEEP]-which protect all-[BEEP]-[BEEP]! And the one who helped me is-[BEEP]. Someone you'll never be able to beat."

"…Wow. That was a whole flotilla of information." I sarcastically said while trying not to run up and ring his long neck with my own two hooves. Bastard censored himself! No doubt to piss me off!

"Haha! I bet it was!" Discord laughing, no doubt at what my expression was now which is probably a cross between anger and annoyance. "Did you really think I would just out right tell you what you wanted to know? You're in no position to demand anything from me." Hey, a guy can try, can't he? "Also, in case you haven't noticed, I destroyed those girls' friendship myself. They are no threat to me."

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you!" A familiar voice called out as I turned my head to see Twilight and the rest of the girls, all back to normal. That was a lot quicker than I thought but I was happy nonetheless.

"Oh, you." Discord said, not impressed.

"That's right! You couldn't break our friendship for long!" AJ declared.

"Oh Applejack, don't lie to me!" Discord said as his finger glowed and AJ was pulled towards him. "I'm the one who made you the liar." His hand then glowed and as if using the Force, everypony except Twilight all floated up to him. "When will you ever learn?"

That's it, no more mister nice guy. I leaped into action, literally in a sense, as I jumped up and tackled Discord, releasing his hold on the girls and knocking him off his throne as we both tumbled down the hill he was on, the both of us grunting as he tumbled down. We then came to a stop and I was picked up before being thrown over to the girls.

"Ash!" I heard Twilight cry out in worry as she and Rainbow both helped me up.

"You okay?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm fine." I said to Twilight, shaking my head to get rid of a little dizziness before turning to the girls. "Take him down."

They all smiled and nodded before they all stepped forth and faced the spirit of chaos and Disharmony.

"I'll tell you what we learned, Discord." Twilight said as the spirit himself got back up and dusted himself off before looking down at the girls. "We learned that friendship isn't always easy, but there's no doubt that it's worth fighting for!" You tell him girl!

"Ugh, gag!" Discord gagged, not impressed with the girls. That's right, keep underestimating them. You're in for a world of surprise…and color. "Fine, go ahead, try and use your little Elements, friend me. Just make it quick! I'm missing some excellent chaos here!" He then flashed back to his throne. He was practically a target now, sitting down like that.

"Girls, let him have it!" I said as the girls smiled and nodded.

"Alright ladies, let's show him what friendship can do!" Twilight said as the girls into formation.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Well, except Pinkie. She was drinking from a cotton cloud. We all gave her looks before she sighed, satisfied before she jumped over to the girls and growled like a wolf, ready to take down her prey.

With the girls ready, light slowly started to surround them. Having seen this before, Discord simply yawned and continued to watch. That would be his mistake as the Elements of each girl started to release a pulse of energy and started shooting energy as well, surprising Discord.

"What's this?" He said as more energy shot out and he then realized what was happening. "No." Yes. "No!" Yes! "NO!" YES! "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!

"Taste the rainbow mother-fucker." I declared triumphantly as a rainbow shot out from the girls and struck the surprised Discord where slowly, his body was being turned to stone…until the same misty black aura appeared around him.

**"NO! I WILL NOT LOSE! I REFUSE TO BE RETURN TO THAT DAMNED STONE PRISON!" **With a roar akin to a dragon, Discord let out a roar that let out a shockwave, blowing almost everything away as the shockwave canceled out the power the girls had gathered, forcing them to stop as they all did their best to not be blown away, me included.

"What happening!?" I heard Rarity shout over the shockwave.

"I don't know!" Twilight shouted back as the shockwave forced me to close my eyes.

Soon, what felt like hours, everything calmed down and I opened my eyes. And a part of me wanted to close them back again as the girls and I all gasped what was before us.

Hovering right over Ponyville was Discord…only now he was the size of dragon, a Chinese dragon to be exact from how his body was shaped. In addition to having grown new heights, the way he looked had also change. Gone was the cartoony look that made up everything here in Equestria and in place was what looked like a being that belonged in an anime or manga. The wings on his back had enlarged as they along with Discord's new enlarged body casted a shadow over the town. Its lion arms and eagle arms, and his lizard and goat legs had gained muscle to the point of looking threatening. And finally, the horns of his head looked sharper than before, menacing looking fangs sprouted out from his mouth instead of just the one, and his eyes no longer had pupils in them, making menacing yellow eyes glare down at us.

"What…the…fuck?" I said as we all looked up at the new form of Discord in disbelief and fear.

**"You foolish ponies and your so-called friendship." **The voice that came out of Discord was not his .It was booming and held power in them. Fear-gripping power. **"You shall not stop me! Chaos will reign all across the world! NOW DIE!" **

My body moved all on its own the minute I saw Discord's eyes glow up. In what seemed like seconds, powerful lasers shot out of Discord's eyes and I jumped in front of the girls and took the blast. My vision was blinded by yellow, I heard cries scream behind me before my vision was completely blinded and all I felt was pain. All I could hear was the sound of my blood-curdling scream before I knew was dark blackness.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_"Awaken, young Guardian."_

I gasped as I reopened my eyes and a sea of stars filled my vision. I got up in surprise only to flail as the gravity around me was not existent. I waved my hands and feet to get my balance back…wait a minute. Hands and feet?

I blinked in surprise when right before me was human hands. They moved the way I wanted them to move. These were my hands. Looking down, I saw my feet hidden in grey and orange sneakers. I saw cargo pants that didn't hug my legs as I hated skinny jeans and the like. And over my upper body was a grey jacket with hood being the same color and the sleeves being black.

"I'm…human again?" I said as I raised my hands up to my face and felt skin and my usual glasses on.

_"Would you have preferred I bring you here as a pony?"_

"Huh-Whoa!" I turned and cried out in alarm when right before me was what could only be described as light. That was just it. It was a white, blinding light yet for some reason; I found it easy to stare at it as the light didn't hurt my eyes whatsoever unlike the rays of the sun.

"Wha-What's going on here? Where am I?" I said as I looked around in alarm. Was I in space or something? I mean, there were a lot of stars.

_"Easy, young Guardian." _A voice seemed to echo from the light as I turned back to it yet saw no one. _"I am the light." _What the hell!?

"Did you just read my mind!?" I said as I held my head as if somehow trying to protect it.

_"Yes, I did." _The voice spoke. _"It seems I can finally speak with you. That's good."_

"Who…What are you?" I asked the light before me.

_"That is hard to answer for I have no name. But to make things easier for you, you may call me…Light."_

"Light?" I raised an eyebrow at the strange name but I decided not to question it and ask, "What is this place?"

_"We are in the dimension I reside in. It's good to finally speak with you, young Guardian."_

"That title again." I muttered. "What the heck is this Guardian thing? Discord kept calling me that ever since I met him."

_"It is the title which is bestowed upon those who work under me." _Light spoke, the voice constantly shifting between sounding like a male or a female. _"Young Guardian, you have a duty to fulfill."_

I raised an eyebrow at that. "A duty?"

_"Yes. I am the one who is responsible for sending you to land known as Equestria."_

My eyes widen in surprise. "You're the reason I was sent to Equestria!?"

_"And for turning you into a pony." _Light added. _"I did not want to at first, but I thought it would be easier for you to blend in with the local residents. Now onto important matters."_

"Hold it!" I shouted, holding up a hand to stop Light. "We're not talking until you answer my questions! Why the hell did you send me to Equestria!? And what for!?"

_"I was just about to explain that." _Light said before explain. _"I, to put it simply, am a being of power."_

"So what, you're some kind of god or something?"

_"In a sense though not quite. But that's not what's important right now. What's importance is the matter at hand. Young Guardian, I need your help."_

"Help? Help with what?" I asked until the space next to me shifted, surprising me as he jumped back in surprise. The space continued to shift until it became an image or some kind of vision. Inside said vision was the dark, new form of Discord.

_"With this. I'm sure you already know that the being you call Discord was never supposed to have this kind of power."_

"Yeah." I said. "Discord may be the spirit of chaos and disharmony, and he's done some terrible things in the past, but he's not one to make a death threat, at least that's how I feel. He creates chaos to torment others for his own amusement but he's never gone past that." I gesture to form shown in the vision. "This…This isn't him. Whatever that dark aura around is, it's making him more violent and aggressive. And I got bruises to prove it."

_"You managed to figure all that out when you only know him through the show in your world. I knew I made the right choice choosing you."_

"I'm sorry, did you just say choose?" I asked.

If Light had a head, it probably be nodding right now. _"This is the reason why I need your help. This negative energy surrounding the being known as Discord is the fault of being similar yet different to me."_

"Similar but different?" I raised an eyebrow at that in confusion.

_"To put it in a way you can understand, the word 'sibling' would best fit the description."_

"Brother? Wait, you have a brother?"

_"In a sense. My sibling is the one who has made Discord turn into what he is now. If you want a name to place a label on, you may use the name Dark to address my sibling."_

Light? Dark? "Your names are kind of simple, if not a bit dumb."

_"I believe it best to keep things simple. Now, back to the matter at hand. The reason why I need your help is to aid me in stopping Dark."_

"You want me to stop your…" I was about to say brother until I realized that Light never said that and that because of the constant voice change, it was hard to place a gender. I'm starting to think this…being doesn't have a gender.

_"Yes, I want you to stop my sibling." _Light said. _"Dark and I are what you call two sides of the same coin, always keeping an eye on each other and never letting the other have the upper hand. But as of late, Dark has strayed from me and has gone off doing whatever it pleases. Dark has offered powers to those using honeyed words and the result is that many worlds have been ravaged in Dark's game of entertainment."_

"Wait, wait, hold the phone." I waved my hand to stop Light from talking. "Entertainment? Are you saying whoever this Dark guy gave this power to Discord…just because he was bored?" Light said nothing but that's all the answer I needed as I gritted my teeth in anger.

_"Calm yourself, Young Guardian. I did not stand by and let him do as he pleased." _Light said. _"Being two sides of the same coin, we are equal in power. I have lost to him as many times as he has lost to me. But Dark has been growing in power and I fear I may be unable to put a stop to Dark. That is why I need your help."_

"Me? What can I do?" I asked. After all, I'm just a guy who does Fanfiction from time to time. I'm no help as a pony either as I'm no unicorn or Pegasus.

_"You are wondering what the Guardian means, do you not?" _Oh yeah, you have no idea. _"Then allow me to explain. Guardians are the titles of those who I've picked to aid me in my quest to stop Dark. For those that help me, they are granted special perks and abilities to help them along the way."_

"Perks?" I repeated.

_"Yes. Have you ever wondered why you were so brave during your time as a Pony? Why were able to face the one known as Nightmare Moon, how you were able to face an Ursa Minor, and how you were able to talk with a dragon without barely stuttering?"_

I simply nodded.

_"That is due to me. The perk I have given you is increased courage. Despite the nature of the world you were sent to, there are still many dangerous things and without enough courage, you will not be able to face them, let alone be of any help."_

So that's why I've been so brave during my time as a Pony? Wow…

"But what's this I keep hearing about special powers?" I asked.

_"Along with the perks I've given you, you were supposed to be special abilities that would allow you to defend yourself against even the toughest of enemies. But before I could even give them to you, Dark had interrupted me."_

"He what?"

_"He interrupted the process for you to gain your abilities. With only your enhanced courage with you, you were accidently sent forward to the land of Equestria without your Guardian abilities. I tried to send you my aid, but the best I could do is make part of your bag a pocket dimension to store items that would be of use to you in any situation."_

Well, guess that explains my Mary Poppins' bag now.

"If you wanted to help me then why are you now choosing the time to talk to me?" I couldn't help but ask.

_"It is because Dark was hindering me from contacting you. But after what just happened made Dark think he has won and has lowered his guard. Thus I am now able to meet with you like this."_

"I see." I said before asking, "So what happens now?"

_"Now that we are able to talk, I can finally give you the power you were meant to have at the very beginning as well as something that will allow you to defeat the current Discord."_

"Really? What is it?"

_"It is an item based on that world's most powerful force, the Elements of Harmony." _Light said as ball of light the size of a soccer ball appeared right next to me. I placed my hands under it and the light vanished to reveal a round stone with a symbol that resembled Twilight's Cutie Mark only instead of a six point star, it was an eight point star with what appeared to be two halo rings criss-crossing over said star as if to look like an infinity symbol.

I'll be honest, I wasn't that impressed as I spoke up. "What is this? Some sort of Seventh Element? Because in case you haven't seen Fanfiction, this has been already been done."

_"I never said this was a Seventh Element."_

"…Being of power say what now?" I said, not sure if I heard that right.

_"I said that this was based off the Elements of Harmony. Meaning this is only one out of six."_

"One…out of six?" I blinked in surprise. If this is only one out of six then that obviously means that there's five more. But if there's five more, then that means…

_"I can see you've already figured it out. One Guardian isn't enough to stop Dark so I have chosen many more from across the universe. They will be your allies."_

Oh my god…I could barely believe it!

_"But, because Dark had hindered me earlier, your allies will take some time getting to that world so for now, you are on your own to deal with this threat. But I know that you shall prevail. Now go, your friends are worried for you."_

I nodded until I felt weird and looked down in surprise to see myself turning into tiny particles of light. I almost panicked until Light spoke up again.

_"Do not worry. This is merely the process of you returning." _Oh, that's good to know. _"And one more thing. Should you succeed in defeating Dark, I shall return you to your original world if you so choose."_

He can return me to my world? Oh hell yeah! Now I don't have to look for ways to get back! Grant I needed to defeat this Dark guy but if it guarantees a way for me to return to my family then I'll defeat Dark no matter what!

_"I shall explain more on a later date. For now, I wish you the best, young Guardian." _After that, Light's voice seemed to echo before my vision became blurry and I now knew only darkness.

* * *

**(Equestria)**

I don't know when I came to but the feeling of my limbs being hooves instead of hands and legs told me that I was back to being a pony and man do I hurt all over! I felt pain all over my body, making me unable to move or open my eyes. At least, at first.

While I may have been in pain, I could still hear and with my ears, I heard what sounded like Twilight's voice…crying.

"Ash…! Ash…! Get up! Please!"

I heard more crying and identified them as the other girls. I then felt something wet on my face and with all the sounds of crying, I guessed that whatever was wet on my face were probably tears.

_"Awaken, young Guardian. The time to rise up and fight is now!" _Light's voice echoed within my mind before I felt something sitting within me. Is this the feeling of energy inside of me?

"Huh?" I heard confused voices from the girls as I felt myself being picked up into the air with my limbs dangling down, still unable to move them.

**"What? What is this?" **I heard the dark voice of Discord, the tone filled with confusion and a bit of fear.

"What the? The Elements?" I heard Twilight's voice again. Wanting to know just what the hell is going on, I managed to open my eyes a little and saw that I floating in the air with the Elements of Harmony floating around me in a circle.

Then, a ball of light suddenly appeared from my very being as if it were always there and joined the Elements in circling around me…Why do I feel like something related to Sonic is about to happen?

*FLASH!*

Ah, fuck! That's bright! Why is the pain going away!? Why is the corner of my eyes look like their glowing!? Are my eyes glowing!? Why do I feel something on my back and head!? Where did the Elements go!? Why is everything shining gold!? And why do I feel so powerful!?

After what seemed like an eternity, I finally calmed down and addressed the situation. I look to see that I am still in the air yet I was not falling anytime soon which is a good thing really. In front of me was Discord, looking at me in surprise. I look down to the girls to see them looking at me in surprise. I wondered why they're so surprised when I saw my hooves.

Instead of black fur covering my legs, I saw golden colored fur. I looked at my hooves in surprise and then looked all over myself to find that the rest of my body had turned golden! I glanced up to see that my hair was still the same white color when I noticed that my glasses were no longer on me. Yet for some reason I could see things clearly instead of seeing this a bit blurry.

That wasn't the only thing that surprised me. When I glanced upward, I saw that on my head was a sharp looking unicorn horn! Not only that but I kept hearing the sound of flapping wings so when I looked back, to my surprise, there was a pair of golden wings on me.

Horns? Wings? My body is still a pony…HOLY SHIT I'VE BECOME AN ALICORN!

**"Wha…What is this!? I thought you were dead!" **Discord said.

"I'm just as clueless as you." I said as I looked at my new golden form and said the one thing I could only say in this situation. "But what I can tell you is that I may have ripped off Sonic the Hedgehog." I mean, come on! Seven items of great power + a new golden form = rip off of Super Sonic. I can already see Sega going to try and sue me.

**_"No! It can't be! He's awakened to his powers!" _**What the? That wasn't Discord? Who's voice was that?

_"That is the voice of Dark." _That's your sibling's voice? A lot more gruff that I thought.

**_"You must take him out now! Or else you'll return to being in that stone prison!"_**

**"No! NEVER!" **Discord shouted as he opened his mouth and shout fire!

"Whoa!" I cried out as I did the first thing that came to mind and tried to duck. What happened was I did indeed duck, but I also flew down and crashed face first into the ground. Ow.

"Okay," I groaned as I climbed out of the crater I made. "Flying's gonna take some time getting used to."

"Ash…?" Hearing a familiar voice, I turned to see Twilight and the girls looked at me in surprise.

"What happened to you?" Rarity asked, looking up and down at my golden form.

"You're so…goldy!" Pinkie said, her eyes sparkling with awe.

"Trust me, I wish I knew too." I said when a roar drew our attention and we looked up to see Discord sending another stream of fire at us.

Twilight's horned glowed, forming a barrier around us but I had acted first, my new horn glowing with golden light as another, bigger barrier formed over Twilight's, surprising the unicorn as well as me. It was strange. I just thought of forming some sort of shield or barrier and here it was, protecting us from the fire as it didn't even break through the outer layer.

"The horn of a unicorn…" Rarity began.

"And the wings of a Pegasus…" Fluttershy said.

"Ash, you're an Alicorn!" Twilight said, her voice full of surprise as we both lowered our respective barriers. "But, how?

"I don't really know myself." I said before looking up at what I shall now dub: Dark Discord.

_"Face your opponent head on, young Guardian! And put him down with your image of victory!"_

Image of victory? I wanted to ask Light about what the heck that meant but another roar from Discord pushed the thought down as I stared straight up at Discord…and I then took a stance. My horn then glowed brightly before I spoke and said…

"Do you see it Discord? This horn of mine…glows with an awesome power!"

**(BGM: G Gundam-Burning Finger Theme)**

This music…Oh shit is about to go down!

"This blinding light tells me…to defeat you!" I shouted as I took a stance and my horn glowed brighter and brighter by the second.

"What in tarnations!?" I heard AJ shout out in surprise.

"What the heck is this!?" I'm about to show you, Rainbow!

"Take this! My love! My friendship! And all of my Hope!" Eat your heart out, Domon Kasshu! "SHINING HORN BLASTER!" Go! Go! GO!

With that mighty cry, a blast akin to a Kamehameha fired from my horn and straight towards Discord! The blast of energy was golden in color and was blinding, forcing the others to cover their eyes as Discord himself could only look at the incoming blast with wide eyes.

**"No!" **He cried as he fired a combination of fire and eye lasers at the blast to hopefully stop it but it just kept getting closer to him. **"No! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

The beam struck strong and true and when it did, an explosion of blinding light enveloped the entirety of Ponyville and the last thing I saw before my vision grew blurry was the sight of the aura leaving Discord, returning him to how he was before until he was then turned to stone.

**(BGM End)**

* * *

**(Later, Canterlot)**

'This is so ripping off Star Wars.' I thought as I watched from the doorway the girls that made up the Mane Six walks down the throne room where ponies from both sides cheered for their victor and where Celestia waited for them with a proud smile. By her side was Spike, looking much better than before. Looks like the medicine I gave him earlier helped.

"We are gathered here today to once again honor the heroism of these six friends who stood up to the villain Discord and saved Equestria from eternal chaos!"

I flinched a little at the volume of the crowd cheering for the girls as Celestia's horn glowed brightly and from behind curtains comes a stained glass art of the girls defeating Discord with the Elements of Harmony. Except instead of being true like in the show, this art was not the truth.

And to prove it, I moved away from the door, lifted one of my hooves up, and appearing in a small flash was a golden crown with the symbol of the Element I got from Light in beautiful diamond color with the halo rings being gold just like the crown.

With just a thought, the crown vanished in a flash and I lowered my black hoof before going back to the door to see the crowd still cheering for the girls. Through the crowd, I saw Twilight and the girls looking towards me and waving. I waved back to be polite before I sighed to myself.

I've got some explaining to do tonight.

* * *

**(Ponyville, Nighttime)**

"So let us be clear about this." Rarity began as the Mane Six and I were all at the newly repaired library.

"You're not actually a pony..." Rarity said.

I nod.

"You're something called a human being..." Rainbow said.

I nod again.

"From a planet called Earth..."AJ said.

I nod a third time.

"Where non-sentient ponies exist..." Fluttershy said.

Another nod.

"In another universe." Pinkie finished.

"That's right." I confirmed. Wow, déjà vu.

"If it wasn't for all this doohickey, I would have thought you were speaking a bunch of baloney." AJ said as she and the others messed around with things that I took out from my Mary Poppins' bag such as multiple phones, game consoles, laptops, and so on.

"I felt the same way as you guys when I first met him" Twilight said, returning from having put Spike to bed.

"And let's not forget to mention what we all saw." Rarity said, speaking about my transformation.

After I successfully turned Discord to stone(where I'll have to wait until Season 3 to befriend him, if I can), I had turned back into an Earth Pony as the Elements of Harmony returned to the girls, leaving me with the unknown Element I got from Light. The girls demanded an explanation as to what just happened and I promised them I would tell them later after the celebrations.

And I kept my promise by telling them my secret. No use hiding it after what happened after all. At least, that's how I feel. Of course, I didn't tell the whole truth, mostly keeping secret about the show. I don't even want to think about how the girls would react to that info.

"It doesn't make any sense." Twilight said, rubbing her head as she looked at the crown that was my Element. "How is it that a Seventh Element could be made just like that and have the power to turn you into an Alicorn which are ponies of royal status and power?"

"Don't ask me, I'm as confused as you are." I said as I took back the crown and flashed it away. "I never expected it to turn me into Alicorn. But that just goes to show that there are powers out there beyond our wildest imaginations."

"It's still pretty hard to believe." Fluttershy said as she looked at me. "I mean, you look just like any other pony. It's hard to imagine you as anything else."

"Not to mention you have your Cutie Mark now!" Pinkie said as she pointed to my flank where on it was a bonafide Cutie Mark. It was the same symbol as the Element Light gave me which didn't surprise me as much as I thought it would.

"Believe me that I was once a being with opposable thumbs." I said as I wiggled my hooves in a funny way that got a few laughs.

"I'm glad you decided to tell everypony here your secret, Ash." Twilight said as the others kept themselves busy by talking to one another while looking at my stuff. "But I have to ask, why did you want to keep what really happened a secret from the Princess?"

"Because I don't want to cause any trouble or panic by telling her that an outside power is threatening this world." I said as I turned to her. "I'm glad you decided to keep it a secret. Though it must be tough to lie to the one you admire so much."

"Like you wouldn't believe." Twilight as she let out an exaggerated sigh before saying, "Thank you, Ash."

"Hm? For what?"

"For believing in us." Twilight said as she looked over to the others. "You didn't lose hope on the others while I almost gave up completely. You helped me restore my faith in my friends and for that, I'm grateful. I'm really glad to have you here."

"Hey, what are friends-!" I never got to finish when suddenly, Twilight grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. "Uh, Twilight?"

"…When you were struck by that attack from Discord, I was…scared." I looked down to see Twilight's face buried in my chest, making me unable to see her face. I felt her arms tighten around me as she said, "I'm glad…that you're alright."

I could only stare in surprise as I awkwardly wraps my arms around her and return the hug.

"Sorry I worried you." I said.

"Don't ever do something like that, you hear me?" Twilight, removing herself from me and ending the hug, firmly said.

"I make no promises." I said cause I had a feeling I was not going to be able to keep the promise.

"I can see you two are the same as always." Rainbow spoke up, getting out attention. "Still no progress, Twilight?"

"Progress?" I raised an eyebrow when Twilight suddenly leaped into the air and tackled Rainbow to the ground. Pinkie thought they were playing and tackled AJ down before chaos happened.

I smiled in amusement as I looked out the window and was surprised to see a shooting star. Might as well make a wish-whoa! Another shooting star! That's rare-now there's three! Now four-no, five!

I blinked in amazement at the five stars in the sky and can't help but think that they're something more. I didn't know at the time how right I was.

* * *

***Comes out of Portal* Okay…I think I may have gotten out of hand here in this one. Perhaps the vibe of my other story is still getting to me. But nonetheless, I have finished my fight with Discord albeit in a more epic way! I can definitely say that this is one of the longest chapters for this story. I can only imagine how much the chapters covering the movies will be like. Nu anyway, I hope you all enjoyed as I feel this will get mixed reactions. But next time, I've got a surprise for all of you! If you want to know, you'll just have to wait until the next chapter. Until then, this has been Ashbel Longhart, signing out. And as always, here comes the brohoof.**

***Incoming Brohoof***

**See you all next time!**


End file.
